Cambios
by Lilith Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCCION! "Si, te salve la vida!" "Eso lo se..." "Y tu no me has agradecido ni una sola vez." SLASH
1. Cartas

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi ........ fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Muchas, pero luego lo sabran.  
  
Advertencia: SLASH!  
  
Nota de la Traductora: Disculpen si cometo algunos errores, pero mi aleman no es muy bueno que digamos. Si quieren leer la historia original: storyid=1410045 y ahora sin mas preambulos los dejo con este genial fic.  
  
************************************************************* *********  
  
"Ya nos vamos" trono la voz de Vernon Dursley por toda la casa del Privet Drive 4, antes de que la puerta se cerrara con un ruidoso golpe. Harry suspiro aliviado, cuando oyo el ruido del motor, que le confirmo que sus adorados parientes no estarian por lo menos por un par de horas. Todo el dia tuvo que oir de su tia Petunia, tio Vernon o Dudley que hoy tendrian una gran cena y el podria quedarse en casa y acabar con los restos de la ultima cena.  
  
A el no le importaba si iba o no. Cumpliria 15 años sin necesidad de ir a un lujoso restaurante. Para su dolor, no habia recibido ningun regalo. No por parte de los Dursleys, eso seria para el un signo del apocalipsis, si ellos de repente le dieran un regalo, pero, por que no habia recibido nada por parte de Ron, Hermione o Sirius?  
  
//Como puedo ser tan tonto?// se reprendio Harry, cuando por primera vez en aquel dia miro por la ventana. Tio Vernon le permitio como recompensa por haber tirado la mala hierba, el que pudiera ordenar el sotano. El sotano de los Dursley era a decir verdad un sotano normal, solo que terriblemente empolvado y sin una sola ventana.  
  
Ya se habia vuelto oscuro, cuando pudo salir del sotano, no se habia dado cuenta, la clase de mal tiempo que reinaba afuera. Que lechuza podria mantenerse en el aire? Pero al parecer se equivoco, pues cuando se alejo de la ventana, oyo un suave golpear, que solo podia ser de un pico.  
  
Rapidamente abrio la ventana para no dejar mas tiempo a la pobre lechuza afuera en el mal clima. //Una suerte que los Durlsley no estan. Tio Vernon estaria furioso , si viera esto// penso Harry, cuando mas lechuzas de las acostumbradas volaron en su habitacion. Harry cerro la ventana, cuando la ultima segura en la cama aterrizo, ya que su o mejor dicho el escritorio de Dudley estaba todo salpicado de agua. Luego de eso estudio a las lechuzas, que llevaban o una carta o un paquete. Reconocio de inmediato a Hedwig, su lechuza, Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de su mejor amigo Ron y Errol, la lechuza de los Weasleys.  
  
Entre las tres lechuzas desconocidas se encontraban tambien una agotada lechuza cafe, una pardo rojizo, una blanca y probablemente la lechuza mas bonita que conocia despues de Hedwig. Era negra, como la noche, pero cuando se movia, tenia un ligero resplandor verde oliva en su plumaje.  
  
Harry empezo con Pigwidgeon, ya que la pequeña lechuza no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que abriera el paquete. En el paquete habia un, Harry no le creia a sus ojos, florero. //Por que me manda Ron un florero?// Miro el decorado de flores con el fondo amarillo por un momento, antes de dedicarse a la carta.  
  
Querido Harry, como estas? Espero que los muggles te esten dejando en paz. Le he preguntado a papa, si puedes venir en las vacaciones de verano de nuevo, pero por desgracia Dumbledore no lo permite. El cree, que seria seguro que te quedes en Privet Drive. Yo no se si hay algo de verdad ahi, finalmente son..bueno, tu conoces a tus parientes seguramente mejor que yo. Fred y George piensan, si deberian rescatarte de nuevo pero tengo la impresion de que Percy descubrio algo y se lo conto a mama. Ella los observa de una manera comica. Puede ser tambien por su tienda de articulos de broma. Los dos han tomado una tienda en el Callejon Diagon. De donde consiguieron el dinero, lo tienen como un secreto de estado, por eso no te lo puedo decir...  
  
Harry sonrio. Se acordaba de que le habia dado el dinero del premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos a los gemelos.  
  
El dueño cerrara su tienda, creo que es algo relacionado con la cria de sapos, pero eso sera el proximo año. Eso significa que ellos tendran luego de que terminen el colegio su tienda. Aparte de todo en el Callejon Diagon! Imaginate eso. Probablemente seran mas ricos que papa. Incluso han abierto una boveda en Gringotts, pero no se si tengan algo adentro. Ginny menciono algo acerca una vez y los dos rieron ironicamente. Pregunte por mi parte y no me dieron ninguna respuesta. Has odio algo al respecto? Ginny me lo comento...Hermione esta con Krum en Bulgaria.  
  
Te dijo algo, a mi no...si Ginny no fuera una "chismosa" probablemente ni me habria enterado.  
  
//Por una buena razon//  
  
Viajo con Krum a Bulgaria! Acaso quiere cambiarse a Durmstrang o que? Bueno, pero que se le hace, dejemoslo asi. Espero que no te sorprendas mucho sobre tu regalo. No es que tenga un gusto terrible o algo asi, pero ese florero es muy practico. Funciona como ese aparato muggle, nelera, o algo asi. Pense que, alli podrias guardar tus chocolates, tortas y otras cosas, antes de que se derritan por este calor. Esta agrandada magicamente, no te preocupes, nada se va a romper. Entonces, Feliz Cumpleaños, nos veremos en King Cross.  
  
P.D: Con Krum en Bulgaria. Grr!!!!  
  
Harry contemplo el florero varias veces y tuvo que reconocer que aunque era horrible, algo util tenia. A excepcion de ese dia, estaban siempre en 40°. Puso el florero en la mesa y abrio la carta de Hedwig traia.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
//Es Sirius// En la cara de Harry se formo una sonrisa cuando reconocio la letra de su padrino.  
  
Espero que estes bien. Yo estoy...pues, como siempre. He cumplido el deseo de Dumbledore y buscado a los otros peleadores...al parecer tambien gente de Voldemort. La mitad de ellos estaban muertos, cuando los encontre. Mal, mal. Pero no te dejes achacar y olvidalo. Espero que no sea tan malo que no recibas regalo de navidad de mi parte, pero lo que te quiero regalar, viene dentro de dos semanas. Ya que se por experiencia propia lo terrible que puede ser el estar curioso te lo dire ahora, antes de que Hedwig me llene de cartas en las que quieres saber que es. Recibiras la "Neo Saeta de Fuego", pense que puedes darle tu Saeta a Ron. Bueno, me tengo que corregir, recibiras la "Neo Saeta de Fuego" de parte mia y de Remus. Ahora me acuerdo de algo. Alegrate. Moony ira de nuevo a Hogwarts, no como profesor de DCLAO, sino como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas. Si! Leiste bien, nuestra criatura magica enseñara como se le cuida...creo que debo cambiar el tema. Moony me esta mirando molesto.  
  
//El esta con el Profesor Lupin// concluyo Harry. Pero luego quedo perplejo. Si Lupin enseñaria Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, que pasaba con Hagrid? Luego recordo, que Dumbledore lo mando a viajar. Probablemente no habia vuelto. Espero que Snape igualmente no hubiese regresado de su mision.  
  
Bueno, festeja tu cumpleaños y manten los oidos rigidos. Nos veremos en Hogwarts, Sirius.  
  
P.D: Saludos de Moony, se alegra de volver a verte.  
  
Harry se quedo nuevamente perplejo ante la ultima linea. Significaba eso que Sirius iria a Hogwarts? Pero como y sobre todas las cosas por que?  
  
Bueno, ya se enteraria en Hogwarts. Mejor se interesaba por lo que en las otras cartas venia. Abrio el paquete de Errol, en el que se encontraba una deliciosa torta. Aparte habia tambien una carta.  
  
Harry espero que estes bien. Ginny, Percy, Molly y yo te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños. Yo se que se te hara extraño que te escriba, pero tengo una importante peticion. Me temo que Fred y George iniciaran una accion de rescate. Igual, lo que digan o hagan, quedate donde tus parientes, aunque no te agraden. Es simplemente lo mas seguro para ti. O.k? Gracias! A proposito, pienso que voy a comprar un Telesegador. Tu sabes, algo como lo que tienen los muggles en sus salas de estar. Ahh, eso me alegra. La ensaladera le he instalado en el techo. Le pregunte a Hermione y ella cree, que necesito una fuente. Espero que sigas mi consejo. Arthur Weasley!  
  
Harry no se sorprendio, pues por que no podria existir despues de una nelera un Telesegador, que funcione gracias a una ensaladera. Tendria que aclararle en una oportunidad al Señor Weasley, que se trataba de otra fuente, la que Hermione pensaba.  
  
El proximo paquete que abrio, lo habia traido la aun agotada lechuza cafe. Al parecer era de Hermione, ya que en el paquete se encontraba un libro. El libro sencillamente. Dejo "Historia de Hogwarts" en la cama y se concentro en la carta.  
  
Querido Harry, feliz cumpleaños, tambien de parte de Viktor y su familia. Pense regalarte un ejemplar, para que tu y Ron no vengan a mi por cada pequeñez. Como te habras dado cuenta en la primera linea, he viajado con Viktor a Bulgaria. Y este año escolar, su ultimo he de decir, lo va a cursar en Hogwarts. No es genial? Ya se por cierto que Ron va a parlotear algo sobre declaraciones de guerra y aceptacion, pero a mi me parece genial. Incluso yo me he sorprendido de que el vaya todavia a la escuela, hace tres semanas cumplio 19, entonces fue cuando el me aclaro que falto algunos años a la escuela para poder concentrarse en el Quidditch, pero ahora es importante para el, el terminar la escuela. Entre nosotros queda el que creo que es por su padre. El cree que si no ganan el Mundial, por lo menos deberia tener su titulo. El va a ir a Slytherin. Sus padres han decidido que asi sea. No quiero saber lo que Ron dira al respecto. Has oido algo sobre Sirius? Tu- Sabes- Quien al parecer no se ha mostrado. El Señor Krum se sorprende al respecto. Al principio no pudo creer que Tu-Sabes-Quien estuviera de regreso, pero creo que poco a poco se esta convenciendo. Te puedo pedir un favor por parte de Viktor? La lechuza que te envio este paquete es de Viktor. Su nombre es Vladimir. Puedes llevarla a King Cross? Eso seria muy amable de tu parte. No creo que sea muy agradable para ella volar de nuevo desde Inglaterra hasta Bulgaria. Saludos, Hermione y Viktor!  
  
"Ninguna sorpresa que estes tan agotada. Desde Bulgaria hasta aqui no es nada facil", comprobo Harry y acaricio a Vladimir. Se concentro en el paquete que traia la lechuza blanca, en el que se encontraba una torta y una carta con las pocas palabras Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry, Nos veremos en Hogwarts, Hagrid.  
  
//Menos no es posible// Luego abrio el paquete que venia con la lechuza rojiza. Solo por el contenido supo quien se la habia mandado. Varitas magicas falsas, crema de canario, bombas fetidas entre otros se encontraban en el paquete, todo un arsenal de articulos de broma.  
  
Hola Harry! Feliz cumpleaños y de nuevo gracias por los mil galeones. Hemos comprado con ellos un negocio en el Callejon Diagon. El dueño se ira el proximo año y nosotros recibiremos su tienda. Los sapos se los regalaremos a Neville. Asi no sera tan malo cuando pierda uno. Ah, mencionamos que el dueño tiene un criadero que tortugas? Tal vez las pondremos debajo de la cama de Percy. De el nos tenemos que vengar. Nosotros queriamos rescatarte, Har, pero el nos delato con mama y ahora se la pasa detras de nosotros como una sombra. Realmente nervudo, puedes creernos. Tu no tienes idea el tumulto que hizo cuando estuvimos fuera de casa un dia. Tan solo estuvimos en el cajellon Diagon ocupandonos de nuestro futuro local y comprando una lechuza. No es hermosa, nuestra Sanchez Martino Bacardi Coco di Mare? Definitivamente mas bonita que Pig y sobre todo tranquila. A demas nos encontramos en el Callejon Diagon con Oliver. No vas a creer lo que va a hacer. Madame Hooch esta embarazada...el va a tomar su trabajo. Creimos que estabamos locos cuando lo escuchamos. Puedes imaginarte a Oliver enseñandoles a los de primer curso a volar. Tendremos probablemente Mini-Woods, que solo querran ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Tiempos dificiles nos esperan. Bueno, mas exacto te contaremos en Hogwarts. Adios, y pon el polvo que parece sal en la comida de tu primo y diviertete.  
  
Fred § George.  
  
Harry encontro el polvo que se asemejaba a sal inmediatamente. Estaba en un sencillo salero muggle. Penso seriamente si le debia regalar a Dudley otro verano con por lo menos un cambio magico, pero luego se imagino el ataque de rabia de tio Vernon y alejo el paquete.  
  
Por fin dejo caer su vista de nuevo sobre la hermosa lechuza negra, que vio con paciencia cada carta que abria, menos la suya. Cuidadosamente de no dañar ninguna de esas hermosas plumas, tomo la carta y la abrio curioso.  
  
Largate de donde tus tios! Los mortifagos van camino a tu casa.  
Voldemort descubrio la manera de romper los hechizos de proteccion y los ha enviado. Huye!  
  
Harry miro fijamente la carta en su mano. Eso no podia ser verdad! 


	2. Escape

Cambios.  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling y no queremos pelear.  
  
Atencion: Esta es una historia con contenido SLASH, relacion chico-chico. A quien no le guste no necesita leer.  
  
Parejas: muchas, pero vienen despues.  
  
Comentario de la autora: Ya, esta es la segunda parte. Espero que les guste. Diganme por favor que tanto les gusta (lo superare).  
  
********************************  
  
Eso no podia ser verdad. Como lograria Voldemort romper los hechizos protectores? Harry paseaba intranquilo de aqui para alla, mientras las siete lechuzas lo observaban. Pigwidgeon lo tomo como una especie de juego y volo detras de Harry a cada paso que este daba. La lechuza negra contrariamente tomo la carta que Harry habia dejado caer y trato desesperada de hacer que Harry le prestara atencion.  
  
"Ya la lei!", susurro Harry para calmar a chillona lechuza.  
  
Pero con eso no se dejo calmar. Volo hacia los utiles de Harry, que el sorprendentemente en ese verano en su habitacion tenia, y los señalo con el pico, antes de que su cabeza se girara hacia el baul de Harry. "Crees que debo empacar?", concluyo Harry, a lo que la lechuza asintio con la cabeza.  
  
"Pero...", Harry trato de replicar algo, pero la lechuza volo hacia su espalada y empezo a picarlo. "O.k, ya lo hare." No sabia por que razon le creia a esa desconocido remitente. Pero, quien podria ser? Si hubiera sido uno de sus amigos, le hubiera avisado en alguna de las otras cartas.  
  
Pero si no fue ninguno de sus amigos, entonces quien? Mientras empacaba sus cosas, seguia pensando. //Tal vez Peter se dio cuenta de que cometio un error?...No, entonces recibiria un regalo de cumpleaños de los Dursley....Profesor Snape? El esta trabajando de nuevo como espia para Dumbledore...pero entonces por que no escribio su nombre...// por ese pensamiento se pudo cachetear por dentro //Obviamente no va a escribir su nombre. Alguien podria descubrir la carta, a parte el no le escribiria una carta a su odiado alumno y a parte reconocerlo....eso pasaria cuando los Malfoy me adopten//  
  
Un relampago le hizo saber que ya habia acabado de empacar hace un rato. Abrio la ventana y dijo: "Hedwig, Vladimir, ustedes vuelan detras mio. Los otros..." dijo señalando a las otras lechuzas "...vuelen a donde sus dueños." Inmediatamente cuando acabo de hablar, levantaron las lechuzas el vuelo y salieron por la ventana. Cerro de nuevo la ventana, antes de que bajara por las escaleras, Hedwig y Vladimir estaban en sus hombros.  
  
En la calle llamo al Autobus Noctambulo. Hubiera preferido volar con su Saeta de Fuego, pero esta no podria con su equipaje. "Eh, mira eso. No es este nuestro Neville-Harry," lo saludo Stan, cuando el bus de varios pisos paro frente a el. " Solo Harry" alego Harry y metio su equipaje, antes de subir el en el bus.  
  
"No señor. Tu te presentaste como Neville y ahora tienes que conservar el nombre," rio Stan picaro. "Oye bien, no quiero seguir discutiendo. Tengo que irme rapido de aqui," interrumpio Harry, antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo. "O.k! a donde? De nuevo al Callejon Diagon, como la ultima vez?", pregunto Stan serio. Harry queria asentir, pero luego se dio cuenta, que los Mortifagos no le temian al Callejon Diagon.  
  
//A donde entonces? Donde Sirius?...Claro, grandiosa idea Harry, no tienes ni la minima idea donde vive Lupin. A la Madriguera? No, no le quiero hacer eso a los Weasley?//  
  
"Cuanto costaria un viaje a Hogsmeade?", quiso saber Harry. "Boah, Hogsmeade? Diez galeones. Es algo lejos," respondio Stan. Harry conto cuanto dinero tenia, y luego le dio los diez galeones a Stan, antes de ir a buscar una cama.  
  
"O.k, entonces hacia Hogsmeade," oyo a Stan, que ya se habia ido escaleras abajo. El autobus noctambulo se movia aun, cuando Harry encontro una cama. Para su sorpresa no habian mas pasajeros en el bus, claro que esto no lo molestaba en lo mas minimo. Perdido en sus pensamientos miro por la ventana y vio algunos relampagos en el cielo. // Espero que no haya sido un error// penso Harry, antes de caer dormido.  
  
Se desperto, cuando alguien lo agito bruscamente por los hombros. Aun dormido se froto los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ese alguien era Stan.  
  
"Estamos aqui! Tienes suerte de que no tuvimos que parar en ningun lugar, a sino habria durado mas tiempo," aclaro Stan, antes de volver a bajar por las escaleras. Harry tomo su equipaje y lo siguio. Cuando abandono el bus, pudo ver Las Tres Escobas que resplandecia bajo el sol. Atras de el, pudo oir como el autobus noctambulo partia de nuevo, antes de que viera el reloj, que le mostraba que eran las dos de la tarde.  
  
Eso significaba que habia viajado toda la noche y la mañana. Queria ir de una vez a Hogwarts, cuando oyo una voz conocida detras de el. "Hagrid," saludo al semi-gigante contento, "Me alegro de verte!" "Yo tambien me alegro, pero que haces aqui? No tendrias que estar con tus parientes?" En el camino hacia el castillo Harry le conto lo de la advertencia del desconocido y su respectivo escape.  
  
"Y no tienes idea de quien haya podido ser?", pregunto Harry luego de que termino. " Bueno, puede haber sido Snape," respondio Harry, "Pero te puedo preguntar algo...Que haces aqui? No tendrias que estar de viaje?" "Si, eso es una mala historia," susurro Harry, "Maxime y yo estuvimos con ellos, o por lo menos con el resto que quedo vivo." "El resto que vivio?" "Si, tres o cuatro viven todavia, los otros estan muertos."  
  
"Pero por que?", pregunto Harry sorprendido. "No crees que Tu-Sabes-Quien estuvo con ellos. Trato de convencerlos para pasarse a su lado. Se negaron. El los mato, pero un par pudo escapar. Maxime y yo nos los encontramos en su huida," conto Hagrid. "Voldemort mato a los gigantes?" Harry noto que Hagrid se estremecio a la mencion del nombre, pero sin embargo tristemente asintio con la cabeza.  
  
"Lo siento" dijo sincero. "No tienes porque hacerlo," dijo Hagrid y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, "Por lo menos no se unieron a el." "Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?", pidio Harry para cambiar el tema rapidamente. Podia reconocer ya la entrada de Hogwarts. "Claro, pregunta." "Sirius me escribio..." "Sirius Black?", interrumpio Hagrid.  
  
"Ahh, cierto que tu no sabes. Sirius es..." "...inocente. Yo se. Dumbledore me lo conto," interrumpio de nuevo. "Oh, eso esta bien. De todas maneras, el me escribio y menciono que el Profesor Lupin enseñara este año Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas. Por que?" "Veras, Dumbledore y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que yo me pueda concentrar en el Bosque Prohibido. No sabemos lo que Tu-Sabes-Quien planee. Es solo una medida de seguridad extra, y Lupin no fue un mal profesor," aclaro Hagrid.  
  
Entretanto habian llegado a la puerta de entrada y Harry no podia creer lo diferente que se veia Hogwarts en las vacaciones. Estaba tan tranquilo. Bueno, cuando el salia por las noches con la Capa Invisible no habia ruido, pero en el dia era totalmente diferente. El sol llenaba el castillo y aparte del humo violeta que venia de las mazmorras le parecia todo tan confiable.  
  
//Momento. Humo de las mazmorras// "Hagrid que...", Harry se detuvo y señalo el humo. "Ahh. Ese es Profesor Snape. Algunos profesores se quedan en las vacaciones aqui. Porque no tienen un hogar propio o en el caso del profesor Snape, como proteccion. Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro." "Si, pero el humo?"  
  
Hagrid rio y muy suave dijo: "No le digas, que yo te conte, pero el siempre practica en las vacaciones, cuando encuentra una nueva pocion y quiere enseñarsela a sus alumnos en el proximo curso. Ni siquiera Snape puede preparar una pocion inmediatamente bien y si me preguntas, ha incluso agregado un ingrediente equivocado." Harry no pidia creerlo. Profesor Snape se equivocaba preparando pociones y tenia que practicar? Si se lo contara a Ron y Hermione seguro que no le creerian ni una sola palabra.  
  
"Lo mejor para ti, es que te lleve a donde el profesor Dumbledore. El decidira si puedes quedarte aqui. El no te mandara de regreso, pero si no te puedes quedar en el castillo entonces puedes vivir conmigo hasta que empieze el año," dijo Hagrid. Harry asintio, y lo siguio hasta el primer piso y retrocedio asustado cuando oyo un fuerte golpe en las mazmorras. Cogio sus gafas, las limpio y se las volvio a colocar, pero la imagen que estaba frente a el siguio igual.  
  
Profesor Snape marchaba todo cubierto de hollin y maldiciendo por las escaleras. "Todo en orden, Profesor?", pregunto Hagrid. "En orden? Mi estupido caldero acaba de volar por los aires, porque el inventor de esta pocion tenia una pata de cerdo. Lei ´Avienwurzel´, en vez de ´Auienwurzel´y me equivoque...", se detuvo cuando vio a Harry y su divertida expresion.  
  
"Potter? Que hace usted aqui?", pregunto. "Lei su advertencia y crei que Hogwarts era el unico lugar seguro en el momento," respondio Harry, mientras que buscaba desesperadamente esconder su risa. Pero era demasiado gracioso, ver a el jefe de Slytherin en esa situacion. "Cual advertencia, Potter?", pregunto Snape, mientras trataba de quitarse el hollin. "Pues, que los mortifagos estaban camino a mi casa," respondio Harry y conto por segunda vez lo que habia pasado.  
  
Para su sorpresa Snape dijo: "No te envie ninguna advertencia. No estoy mas en el grupo de los mortifagos. Voldemort descubrio que era un espia...un milagro que pudiera escapar de el." "Si, pero si usted no fue, entonces quien?", penso Harry. "Ni idea, Potter. Pero debe ir a donde Dumbledore," dijo Snape. Harry subio un par de escaleras, cuando Snape lo hizo girar y le siseo en el oido: "Una palabra al respecto y fracasaras en pociones."  
  
Con esas palabras bajo las escaleras hacia las mazmorras de nuevo. "No deberias contarle a nadie, de veras. Snape cumplira su promesa," dijo Hagrid. "No le debo contar a nadie. Asi tendre este irrepetible acontecimiento solo para mi," rio Harry y siguio al semi-gigante. Ante la conocida gargola se quedaron parados, luego Hagrid dijo: "Torta de crema":  
  
La Gargola se movio dejando paso a las escaleras, que conducian al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Adentro se podia oir abruptos sollozos que le parecio pertenecian a la Profesora McGonagall. Silenciosamente entraron en la oficina y vieron a McGonagall que lloraba desesperada en un pañuelo.  
  
"El era muy joven, Albus. No se lo merecia," resollo abruptamente. Hasta Dumbledore tenia los ojos llorosos. Harry no se pudo imaginar que habria pasado, que hizo que Dumbledore llorara. "Profesor Dumbledore, Profesora McGonagall, que ha pasado?", pregunto Hagrid preocupado y fue a donde ambos profesores, que se encontraban en el escritorio. "Hagrid, tienes que ser fuerte. Se trata de Harry," aclaro Dumbledore y se limpio las lagrimas. "Esta muerto!"  
  
"La profesora Trelawney no lo ha contagiado, verdad?", pregunto Harry confuso, "Pues hasta donde yo se, no estoy muerto y creo que Hagrid me hubiera dicho si fuese un fantasma." "Harry?" Dumbledore y McGonagall miraron al chico totalmente confundidos, hasta que ambos lo abrazaron. Mientras que por Dumbledore solo un corto abrazo fue, McGonagall lo cubrio de abrazos.  
  
"No tiene idea, como nos preocupamos...No nos vuelva a asustar asi Señor Potter..." sollozo McGonagall y lo abrazo de nuevo. "Pero..pero Minerva. Usted puede ver que nuestro Harry esta bien," dijo Dumbledore divertido y alejo a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor de un sorprendido Harry. "Por que habria de estar mal?", pregunto Harry confundido. Dumbledore le paso sin palabras el nuevo ejemplar de el Profeta.  
  
Harry Potter asesinado por explosion.  
  
Harry Potter, el niño que vivio, el unico que vencio a Tu-Sabes-Quien ha sido victima de un ataque de desconocidos autores. Se dice que se trataron de seguidores de Tu-Sabes-Quien. Luego de que en el ultimo juego de el mundial de Quidditch la Marca Oscura apareciera, parece ser este el proximo golpe. Muggles informan que poco tiempo despues de que la familia Dursley, la familia que se encarga de Harry Potter, llegara de un paseo, aparecieron varios mantos sobre la casa del numero 4 de Privet Drive. Los muggles describen que los autores traian largas varitas en la mano y dijeron extraños versos, antes de que la casa volara en el aire. "Esta claro que se trataron de Mortifagos," opino un portavoz del Ministerio de Magia, "tantos muggles no se pueden equivocar." Los veinte muggles que vieron el acontecimiento fueron puestos bajo un hechizo desmemoriante. "Les parecio bastante gracioso," dijo otro funcionario del Ministerio y dice acerca de los seguidores de Tu-sabes- Quien, "Creen, que si su Señor no pudo matar a el chico, por que no habrian de hacerlo ellos. Es un terrible escandalo. Un astuto ataque en el que no habia oportunidad de escapar. Pues quien sabe que su casa va a volar de un momento a otro." El ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge dice acerca de este accidente: "Harry Potter fue un buen chico, pero estaba claro, que algun dia los Mortifagos se iban a vengar de el. Luego no fue sorprendente, que lo hicieran de esa manera." Nos entristecemos por esta noticia y esperamos que el chico que una vez vivio, se encuentre en un mundo mejor.  
  
El articulo estaba ademas decorado con dos fotos. Una mostraba a Harry, en su Saeta de Fuego en la primera tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la segunda, mostraba la completa destruccion que la casa de Privet Drive.  
  
"Por que no dice, que los Mortifagos probablemente estuvieron alli, por orden de Voldemort?", pregunto Harry sin compasion para con sus parientes. "No quieren confirmar que Tu-Sabes-Quien ha vuelto," aclaro McGonagall, "Pero ahora cuentenos Joven Potter por que no le sucedio nada?" Y asi se vio Harry contando por tercera vez en aquel dia, sobre la advertencia y su escape. "Quien sea que te haya enviado esa carta, te ha salvado la vida," dijo Dumbledore, "Parece que tienes en algun lugar un angel guardian."  
  
"Ehh...Profesor Dumbledore, puedo quedarme aqui hasta que empieze el curso?", pregunto Harry suplicante. "Pues, no podemos enviarlo a donde sus parientes, Joven potter," respondio McGonagall agriamente, "Si Tu-Sabes- Quien se llega a enterar de que usted todavia vive, enviara de inmediato a un par de mortifagos, por lo tanto tampoco puede ir a la Madriguera. Me dara toda la razon de que no queremos poner a los Weasleys en riesgo innecesariamente."  
  
"Por eso mismo estoy aqui y no en la Madriguera," aprobo Harry, "Pero puedo quedarme aqui tambien?" Dumbledore sonrio amigablemente y dijo: "Claro que puedes. Le dire a los elfos que envien tus cosas a la Torre de Gryffindor. Y le escribire una carta al profesor Lupin para que le traiga sus utiles para el proximo año, cuando venga la proxima semana...Minerva, nuestro Joven Harry necesitara el nuevo password para la torre."  
  
"Ah si, por supuesto..estoy tan contenta, el password es Leonis Ming," dijo. "Pues, yo diria que vayas a tu cuarto y te calmes un poco, Harry," propuso Dumbledore," Desayuno, almuerzo y cena se sirven como en el año escolar, sin embargo comeras con nosotros en la mesa de profesores, ya que las mesas de estudiantes seran renovadas y las nuevas aun no llegan." Harry asintio, como signo de que entendio, agradecio y se retiro.  
  
nota de la traductora: los nombres de los ingredientes de la pocion decidi dejarlos en aleman, no sabia como traducirlos ^_^ 


	3. Nuevo Profesor

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia todo lo pertenece a J.K Rowling. (Problablemente es mejor asi)  
  
Parejas: Muchas, pero todavia no.  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH, relacion chico-chico. A quien no le guste, existe el simbolo "ATRAS"  
  
Comentario de la autora: Ya, yo se que no ha pasado demasiado. Pero aun son vacaciones. No hay nadie en Hogwarts. Pero en el proximo proximo capitulo se acaban las vacaciones.  
  
Comentario de la autora2: Yo se que Blaise es una chica, pero en mi fic es un chico. Basta!  
  
**********************  
  
Cuando llego a las habitaciones de chicos de la Torre de Gryffindor, se dio cuenta de lejos que los elfos ya habian traido todas sus cosas. Hedwig y Vladimir no estaban alli. Tal vez su lechuza le estaba mostrando el castillo a la proveniente de Bulgaria. Agotado se dejo caer en la cama y corrio las cortinas para evitar la entrada del sol.  
  
Asi que los Dursleys estaban muertos. No era una gran perdida para el mundo. Solo un pensamiento le incomodaba aun. Quien le habia escrito la advertencia? Tenia que ser alguien de la fila de los Mortifagos, pues de otra manera nadie tendria esa informacion. Y si no fue Snape, quien? No conocia ningun mortifago aceptable. Bueno, por que habria de agitarse?  
  
Si alguien le era infiel al Señor Oscuro, eso solo significaba algo bueno para el. Todo el Mundo Magico, creia que el habia muerto en la explosion. //Ron// penso de inmediato. Su mejor amigo leeria el articulo, si no lo habia leido ya. Rapidamente salto, abrio su maleta y tomo un pergamino y una pluma.  
  
Querido Ron, Probablemente haz leido el articulo en El Profeta o por lo menos oido algo al respecto. Bien, no estoy muerto. Te contare todo con detalles en Hogwarts. Saludos, Harry. P.D: Gracias por el florero.  
  
//Ja, ahora necesito a Hedwig// susurro el chico y se decidio a ir a la lechuceria, ya que su lechuza aun no aparecia.  
  
El resto del dia lo utilizo Harry para tener Hogwarts unicamente para el. No sabia cuantos profesores se habian quedado en Hogwarts para las vacaciones de verano, pero no se habia encontrado a ninguno, si se excluian los encuentros a su llegada. Dumbledore y Hagrid parecian estar ocupados con las nuevas medidas de seguridad. McGonagall tuvo que encargarse de los Howlers que los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts enviaban culpando a Dumbledore por la muerte de Harry. Supuestamente tendria que haber colocado mayores medidas de seguridad en Privet Drive. Y Snape? Harry no sabia que clase de pocion habia descubierto Snape, pero algo si sabia. Neville podria ir cavando su propia tumba.  
  
Cuatro o cinco veces pudo oir fuertes explosiones provenir de las mazmorras y si el Maestro de las Pociones tenia problemas con eso, como seria entonces con el poco dotado Neville? Como si no viera bien, el sol ya se habia despedido y la noche llego. //Cena// dijo y como por comando su estomago empezo a gruñir. Tan rapido como pudo corrio al Gran Salon y entro titubeante.  
  
En la mesa de profesores esperaban ya los profesores que se habian quedado. Estabaan Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, pero tambien Trelawney, Sprout y Madam Pomfrey. "Ah, Harry, te estabamos esperando," lo saludo Dumbledore y corrio la silla vacia al lado de Hagrid. Con una comica sensacion en el estomago, se dejo caer en el lugar ofrecido.  
  
Era algo extraño ver el Gran Salon desde ese angulo. "Nos dejo esperando bastante Potter, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor," refunfuño Snape. Harry creyo que habia oido mal, pero al mirar en los ojos de Snape, perdio toda duda. "Pero profesor, el curso no ha comenzado. No le puede quitar puntos a Gryffindor," Harry trato de defenderse.  
  
"No me importa, Potter. Si digo veinte puntos menos, pues asi es," Snape parecia ese dia estar mas irritado que de costumbre, cosa que dependia probablemente de sus fallidos intentos con la misteriosa pocion. "Pero Severus. Nuestro joven Harry tiene razon. No le puede quitar puntos a una casa, o quiere entregar la Copa de las Casas a principio de año. Un dificil atrevimiento, cuando hay un alumno aqui," rio Dumbledore.  
  
Snape parecia no tener una respuesta para eso y hurgo en su comida sin aliento. "Profesor Dumbledore? Usted ha dicho que el Profesor Lupin vendra la proxima semana, pero el curso comienza el proximo mes?!", cambio Harry de tema. "Preparacion, señor Potter," aclaro McGonagall, "Los profesores tienen que acostumbrarse de nuevo a Hogwarts, por lo tanto los otros maestros vendran la proxima semana. Y aquellos, que son nuevos, tienen tambien tiempo de conocer el castillo, a pesar de que la mayoria ya estuvieron aqui."  
  
"O sea que es verdad que Oliver Wood va a remplazar a Madam Hooch?" quizo saber Harry. "Si, es cierto, pero como sabe usted eso? Aun no lo hemos hecho oficial" se sorprendio McGonagall. "Los gemelos Weasley se encontraron con Oliver en el Callejon Diagon y luego me lo contaron," respondio Harry solicito. McGonagall asintio.  
  
"Y quien tendra el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?" pregunto Harry de nuevo. "Na na, Harry. Eso lo veras la proxima semana. Dejate sorprender," sonrio Dumbledore, "Cuando Oliver, Lupin y Padfoot vengan, conoceras a los demas." "Padfoot viene tambien?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.  
  
Asi que no habia leido mal la carta de Sirius. "Claro que Padfoot viene," respondio Dumbledore y se podia ver que Snape no estaba muy contento por esto, "Lupin no puede dejar a su perro solo en la casa. Padfoot tiene que estar con su dueño." Harry entendio. Sirius vendria en su forma de animago al castillo.  
  
Lo pudo haber pensado antes. "Pero cuidado Potter, donde descuide sus obligaciones escolares por culpa de ese perro sarnoso, perdera Gryffindor todos sus puntos........en el año escolar," agrego Snape para que no pudieran haber malentendidos.  
  
La semana que faltaba para la llegada de los profesores, la ocupo Harry en mayor parte caminando con algun profesor. No queria ser considerado como parasito y de paso contribuir en algo. A parte eso tambien le ayudaria en los TIMOS. McGonagall le habia sermoneado varias veces, lo importantes que estos eran y que esperaba que el se esforzara.  
  
McGonagall habia estado comportandose de una manera comica desde su llegada. La severa mirada, que siempre tenia durante el año escolar, se convirtio casi en una maternal mirada. Poco a poco le parecio a Harry que queria ser como una madre sustituta. Especialmente grave era cuando la ayudaba a encerrar a los animales para sus transformaciones en las jaulas.  
  
Casi siempre le decia "señor Potter, ponga atencion!", "No lo ha mordido?", "No deberia mejor hacerlo yo?" etc. A Madam Sprout la ayudo a arreglar sus nuevos plantones y despues de un dia tuvo la sensacion de saber mucho mas sobre Herbologia que Hermione. Con Hagrid recorria el Bosque Prohibido cuando el hacia de nuevo los controles por esta.  
  
Solo Snape y Trelawney lo ignoraban por completo. Snape porque...bueno porque era Snape y Trelawney, ya que estaba totalmente desilucionada por que Harry estaba vivo. Madam Sprout le habia contado en secreto que Trelawney habia visto su muerte durante todo el primer mes de vacaciones. Y cuando salio el articulo en El Profeta corrio por todo Hogwarts diciendo: "Yo lo sabia." Obviamente estaba doblemente desilucionada, porque su prediccion no habia sido efectiva, pero se consolo predicandole un horrible futuro a aquel que se le cruzara por el camino.  
  
Y por fin se acabo la espera. El Expreso de Hogwarts traeria a los nuevos profesores. Lleno de alegria por volver a ver a Sirius, camino por todo Hogwarts y tuvo por medio el molesto gusto de encontrarse unas diez veces con Peeves. Peeves era el Poltergeist de Hogwarts y un parasito a su parecer. Cada vez le arrojaba algo a Harry y eran solo copos de polvo, cuando no tenia nada mas a su alrededor.  
  
Pero el dia mas largo no podia durar para siempre. Excitado se deslizo en su silla junto a Hagrid de aqui para alla. Lo dejo cuando Snape le siseo una palabra al oido que sono como "detencion". "Cuando llegaran?", quiso saber Harry, justo en el momento en que las puertas del Gran Salon se abrieron. Al principio entraron los profesores conocidos por Harry. Profesor Flitwick, el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos, Profesor Sinistra de Astrologia y Profesor Vektor, la profesora de Aritmancia de Hermione.  
  
Luego de que entraron al Gran Salon, el Profesor Lupin atraveso la Sala con un gran perro negro. Se veia aun como Harry lo recordaba, solo que tenia unos cuantos mechones grises de mas. Algo unnormal para su edad, pero las transformaciones en un Hombre Lobo hacian que lo lograra.  
  
"Harry," le llamo Lupin contento cuando descubrio a Harry, "No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estes bien. Dumbledore me escribio que habias recibido una advertencia. Me lo tienes que aclarar cuando estemos en calma." Con una sonrisa amigable se dejo caer en su puesto, en medio de Sinistra y Snape, quien no estaba muy a gusto con esto.  
  
El perro negro salto de inmediato a Harry y lo lamio contento, mientras su cola se movia como loca de aqui para alla. "Ya esta bien, Paddfoot, todavia estoy vivo," rio Harry y bajo a Sirius de encima suyo, quien se dejo caer tranquilo junto a su pierna. La sala se abrio de nuevo y esta vez entro, Harry no le creia a sus ojos, Bill Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron.  
  
Harry sabia que Bill trabajaba para Gringotts, por eso le sorprendia el doble verlo en Hogwarts. "Eres el nuevo profesor de DCLAO?", le pregunto sorprendido. "Oh, Dios. No," Bill agito las manos y luego se sento junto a el. "Dumbledore me ha encargado que ayude a Hagrid. Uno no se puede encargar solo de la seguridad y ya que que con Gringotts tuve experiencia en el campo de la seguridad...De paso, tienes que comunicarte con mi madre. Igual cuando Ron le mostro tu carta, no cree que estes vivo. Se la pasa diciendo que es una falsificacion y tu, pobre chico debiste morir bastante temprano. Ella y Ginny se la pasan de negro y se han pintado el cabello negro."  
  
Harry tuvo que reir, aun cuando sabia que no debia. La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el, pero sin embargo le divertio la imagen. El se podia imaginar a Ron, corriendo todo el tiempo detras de la señora Weasley con su carta tratando de calmarla.  
  
"Hi, Harry," una conocida voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Hola, Oliver! Me alegro de verte de nuevo," saludo a su antiguo Capitan de Quiddicth. "Profesor Wood, se dice ahora," rio Oliver. "Claro Profesor, digame que ha sucedido con su carrera como jugador de Quidditch?", pregunto Harry igualmente burlon. "Una Bludger choco contra el omoplato," aclaro Oliver triste, "Puedo volar y arrojar balones, pero cuando quiero detener una Quaffel bien lanzada un terrible dolor me recorre y me desmayo."  
  
"Lo siento mucho," la sonrisa de Harry desaparecio de inmediato. El sabia lo importante que era el Quidditch para Oliver. "No puedes hacer nada por eso! Por cierto felicitaciones por el triunfo en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos," comento Oliver para cambiar de tema. Lo que el no sabia era que habia escogido el tema equivocado. El Torneo de Los Tres Magos! Harry lo no lo relacionaba con un fantastico triunfo sino con el regreso de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric.  
  
Todavia veia cada noche en sus sueños como Cedric encontraba el mortal escape. No habia una sola noche en la que no tuviera pesadillas. Se le ocurrio que podia pedirle a Madam Pomfrey una pocion para dormir sin soñar.  
  
Oliver parecio darse cuenta de que el recuerdo del Torneo le dolia a Harry y trato de nuevo de cambiar el tema. "Conoces ya al nuevo profesor de Defenda Contra las Artes Oscuras? Yo lo conoci en el tren. Parece ser un tipo agradable," Hagrid habia retrocedido a otra silla para darle a Oliver un lugar junto a Harry, "Me tienes que contar como sea, que tal enseña. Quiza me siente a escondidas entre ustedes para poder verlo. Todavia conservo mi uniforme de Gryffindor."  
  
Apenas por las palabras de Oliver llamo la atencion de Harry un hombre para el desconocido sentado junto a Flitwick. Tenia cabello negro, largo, que cuando se movia algunos resplandores azul oscuro, unas gafas violetas y le sonrio amigablemente a Harry, cuando se percato de su mirada. "Harry Potter supongo?", dijo el nuevo profesor y se acerco a Harry para presentarse, "Me alegro de conocerlo. Yo soy Devon Zabini, su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!"  
  
"Mucho gusto," dijo Harry y estrecho la mano de Zabini. De alguna parte se le hacia conocido el nombre y tambien el rostro le parecia familiar. "Nos conocemos?", pregunto finalmente, ya que no lograba saber de donde se le hacia conocido aquel hombre. "No, no que yo sepa. Pero tal vez conoce a mi hijo. Blaise Zabini, entrara tambien a quinto, pero esta en Slytherin," aclaro el profesor Zabini y regreso a su lugar.  
  
"Blaise Zabini?", pregunto Oliver, "Lo conoces?" "Tal vez he oido su nombre," sospecho Harry, "Yo solo conozco los nombres de los Slytherin que me hacen la vida dificil." Oliver sonrio y se dedico a su comida luego.  
  
*******************  
  
Respuesta a los reviews que me han dejado en español:  
  
Kathy4: La historia aun no ha terminado, y a mi parecer tiene aun para rato, la autora lleva escritos 26 capitulos hasta el momento y no parece que se acerque a un final por ahora. Por otro lado si es un Harry/Draco, pero de eso no veremos por el momento. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por traducir rapido pero mi aleman no es muy bueno que digamos.  
  
NagY Morwen Tao Malfoy: Como ya dije hago todo lo posible para subir lo mas rapido. Tenme paciencia.  
  
Licca Chan: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es muy interesante. 


	4. Ustedes son que?

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: A parte de mi loca fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Muchas, pero no se las dire todavia.  
  
Advertencia: Esto sera/es una historia SLASH. Quien tenga problemas con esto el simbolo ATRAS todavia existe.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Harry estaba sentado con Remus y Sirius frente a la chimenea de la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. Ya que era el unico de los presentes que vivia en la Torre de Gryffindor, Sirius pudo tomar su forma humana de nuevo. Remus cogio a Harry despues de la cena con el para hablar sobre su angel protector. Oliver parecia estar desilucionado de no poder entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor, McGonagall insistio en que el tuviera un pequeño departamento en Hogwarts como todos lo otros profesores. Harry lo consolo diciendole que mañana lo dejaria entrar.  
  
"Y tu no tienes idea de quien fue?", pregunto Sirius por decima vez. "Sirius, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? No, no lo se. Si lo supiera, estaria tranquilo," respondio Harry desesperado. "Tu-Sabes-Quien tiene un traidor," concluyo Remus, "Tal vez Peter. Esta todavia en deuda con Harry, ya que el le salvo la vida." "No, a Peter lo podemos excluir," replico Sirius, "El tiene demasiado miedo de que Voldemort lo pueda descubrir. Tu sabes, el es un cobarde."  
  
Remus asintio aprobando a su amigo. "No tuvo que ser necesariamente un mortifago," penso el hombre lobo luego de un momento. "No, cualquier niño pequeño tiene acceso a esa informacion," aprobo Sirius sarcasticamente, "Y si hubiera sido uno de nosotros le habria informado a Dumbledore." "Me dejas hablar?", pidio Remus, "No tuvo que ser un mortifago. Solo alguien que tenga contacto con ellos. Como por ejemplo...sus hijos." Eso dejo a Sirius pensando.  
  
Tambien para Harry sonaba logico de alguna manera. "Sus hijos?", pregunto sin embargo. "Claro, mas de la mitad de los Slytherins tienen padres mortifagos y te apuesto a que los padres les dan esa informacion," asintio Sirius." Suena ademas logico, pero no tiene sentido. Que Slytherin me advertiria? Todos me odian," dijo Harry despues de un rato.  
  
"Tal vez hacen que te odian," penso Remus, "Peter pudo hacernos creer por años que era nuestro amigo, por que no podria ser al reves?" "Claro, Draco Malfoy no me odia. Todo lo contrario, quiere ser mi mejor amigo," replico sarcastico. "Draco? Su padre pertenece a los mas cercanos seguidores de Tu- Sabes-Quien." Dijo Remus," Asi que seguramente el tenia esa informacion." Sirius y Harry se miraron mudos y Harry pudo leer en los ojos de su padrino lo mismo que el pensaba,....Remus estaba loco.  
  
"Bueno, Moony, puedes seguir pensando mañana," dijo Sirius antes de convertirse de nuevo en el gran perro negro y caminar hasta la salida de la Torre de Gryffindor. "Ya se van?", pregunto Harry desilucionado cuando Remus se levanto. "Si, el viaje fue algo largo y estamos realmente cansado," aclaro Remus, "Pero no te preocupes. Mañana nos veremos de nuevo." El hombre lobo le deseo buenas noches y se fue con Sirius.  
  
Le habia mas que gustado antes la soledad, ahora deseaba con fervor que por lo menos un Gryffondor estuviera con el. El silencio en la Sala Comun era ahora casi insoportable. Solo cuando Hedwig y Vladimir entraron por una ventana abierta, fue roto el silencio. Las dos lechuzas parecian tener algo contra la lechuceria. No querian dormir en la lechuceria, asi que venian cada noche despues de sus paseos a la Sala Comun de vuelta con Harry.  
  
"No puedo creer, que su hijo este en Slytherin," dijo Oliver cuando iba con Harry en direccion al campo de Quidditch. Luego de que Oliver se entero de que el año pasado no habian jugado Quidditch y que Harry no entrenaba hacia mas de un año, empaco las cosas y lo condeno a un entrenamiento. "No queremos que Gryffindor, porque el buscador no ha entrenado," dijo, antes de que fuera a recoger la Saeta de Fuego con Harry. "No puedo creer, que no sea un mortifago. Siempre pense que los padres de los Slytherins lo eran todos," dijo Harry. El y Oliver se encontraban en una conversacion sobre el profesor Zabini, cuando vieron de lejos a Lupin y un perro negro caminar en direccion al Lago. "El perro de Lupin no lo deja solo ni un momento," comento Oliver, "Un ejemplar realmente fiel...parece que tambien le agradas. Por la manera en que se recosto a tu lado."  
  
"Si, Padfoot es un buen perro," aprobo Harry. "Ya has oido? Hay una nueva escoba. La "Neo Saeta de Fuego". Sale la proxima semana al mercado. Pero no es para nada barata. La vi en el Callejon Diagon. 1500 galeones, nada accesible," comento Oliver. Por fin habian llegado al Campo de Quidditch y Oliver saco la Snitch. "O.k, enseñame lo que puedes," burlo Oliver, antes de que la pequeña pelota dorada se alzara en el aire.  
  
Harry se subio en su escoba y luego de un minuto tenia la pelota en su mano. "Nada mal," se asombro Oliver y dio una palmada a Harry cuando este aterrizo de nuevo, "Si eres igual de bueno en los partidos, Gryffindor tiene la copa asegurada." "No tendrias que como profesor ser imparcial?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"Como Snape, dices tu?", rio Oliver. "Como se te ocurre? Snape es totalmente imparcial....Oye, te molesta que vaya a donde el profesor Lupin? Tengo que hablar algo con el," aclaro Harry. "No hay problema. Estare en la Sala Comun. Ya tengo el password," sonrio Oliver y montandose en su escoba volo en direccion al castillo.  
  
Harry lo miro por un rato, antes de que con su Saeta en los hombros caminara en direccion al Lago. Ya desde lejos pudo ver que Sirius se habia transformado.  
  
//Por que tan descuidado// se sorprendio Harry. La mayoria de los profesores de Hogwarts no tenian idea de que el fiel perro negro era el buscado Sirius Black. Se acerco un poco y no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian.  
  
Su padrino estaba recostado en un arbol con los ojos cerrados y una expresion de gusto, mientras Remus se recostaba en su pecho. Pero eso no era lo que lo habia asombrado. La mano de Sirius estaba debajo de la camiseta de Lupin y acariciaba tiernamente su estomago, mientras que el hombre lobo le daba tiernos besos en la mejilla.  
  
Harry carraspeo un poco y asi saltaron ambos como si les hubiesen picado con algo. "Hi...Harry...qu...que...ha...haces aqui?, tartamudeo Lupin. "Queria estar con ustedes, pero si los interrumpo...," Harry se disponia a irse, cuando Sirius lo tomo de vuelta. "No interrumpes," aseguro su padrino." Bueno, eso me parece a mi," comento Harry burlon, con lo que hizo que Lupin se sonrojara.  
  
"Ach, Moony, poco a poco deberias haberte acostumbrado," se burlo Sirius cuando vio la cara roja del hombre lobo, "Y Harry parece tomarselo bien." "Entonces, ustedes son?...bueno, ustedes dos estan de verdad juntos?", pregunto Harry. "Si," respondio Sirius, "A ti no te molesta que ambos seamos homosexuales, o?" "No, por supuesto que no, pero....desde hace cuanto estan juntos?", pregunto Harry. "Navidades en quinto curso," Lupin se mezclo en la aclaracion  
  
"Wow, tanto tiempo?", se sorprendio Harry. "Si, no puedes creer lo desilucionado que estuve cuando creiamos que Padfoot estaba en el lado de Tu-Sabes-Quien," aclaro Lupin. "Lo mismo me paso a mi. Yo pense que Moony era el espia y no Peter. Para mi fue casi insoportable, no contarle a Remus sobre el cambio del Guardian Secreto," comento de nuevo Sirius.  
  
"Pero como fue que se juntaron? No creo que alguno en un talante estuviese como para decir ´Hey Remus, quieres que seamos pareja´ o?", quiso saber Harry. "Na ja, algo parecido," respondio Sirius.  
  
*******************Flashback****************************  
  
"Se han dado cuenta, que tan pocos nos hemos quedado en vacaciones?", pregunto James Potter a sus amigos, luego de haber dado un vistaso al Gran Salon. Sirius y Remus lo imitaron y asintieron. "Probablemente la mayoria tenia miedo de quedarse sin regalos, si no viajaban a casa?" rio Sirius y se concentro de nuevo en las dulces exquisiteces que siempre habian en navidad.  
  
Ellos eran los unicos Gryffindors que se habian quedado en las vacaciones. Incluso Peter habia ido a casa, al igual que Lily Evans, lo que James encontro nuevamente frustrante. El queria por fin en las vacaciones pedirle una cita, pero era algo dificil, si ella no estaba alli.  
  
De Hufflepuff estaba solo Amos Diggory, un chico de septimo curso, que le gustaba hacer que las otras personas se dieran cuenta de sus errores. De Ravenclaw solo Devon Zabini, que estaba como ellos en quinto y Hui Chang de tercero, que desde el año pasado trataba desesperado de atrapar la Snitch antes que James. Para su desgracia sus enemigos mortales de Slytherin se habian quedado: Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, ambos de quinto.  
  
"Por lo menos los gorilas de Malfoy no estan," dijo Sirius con la boca llena, luego de que observo la mesa de Slytherin y noto que festejaban con sus familiares. "Uno no habla con la boca llena," le amonesto Remus. "Ach, Rey, no te comportes como su mama", dijo James y le dio palmaditas al licantropo en la espalda, "Si el quiere ser un cerdo, debe ser uno. No entiendo por que te convertiste en un perro?" Sirius trago algo y le arrojo un pedazo de torta a James en la cara. Por el murmullo los alumnos restantes se giraron hacia el trio.  
  
"Hey, Potter! Se te corrio el maquillaje? Deberias quedarte con ese, se te ve mejor," le dijo Malfoy. James trato desesperado de quitar los restos de torta de su cabello. Pero ya que se trataba de torta de crema, era algo dificil. "Como es ese hechizo para limpiarse la cabeza rapidamente?", pregunto James luego de un esfuerzo en vano por quitarse la crema. "Existe uno asi? Por que no lo utiliza Snape entonces?", se sorprendio Sirius,"Deberiamos hacercelo saber!"  
  
"Nada de comentarios tontos! Como es el hechizo?", pregunto James una vez mas. "LO siento, no conozco el hechizo. Lo aprendimos en clase o lo sabes de tus padres?", pregunto Remus. "Eh?...No, creo que no, ya lo aprendimos," susurro James, "Bien, si no se puede de otra manera, ire al nuestro baño."  
  
"Te quedas en la torre o bajas de nuevo. Tu sabes, queremos hacer tu-sabes- que," le recordo Sirius. "No lo podemos hacer mañana? Las vacaciones son largas. Yo queria hacer el ensayo para McGonagall, asi no tengo que pensar en eso en las vacaciones," dijo James. "Ensayo? O.k, por que no se al respecto?", pregunto Sirius sorprendido, "Estoy con ustedes en una misma clase, o?" "Si, ensayo! Tenemos que escribir dos metros sobre animagia," aclaro James, "Algo dificil para nosotros."  
  
"Y una vez mas...por que no sabia acerca de eso?", pregunto Sirius aun mas sorprendido. "Porque en esa hora tu estabas durmiendo tranquilo a nuestro lado," respondio Remus por James. "Ach, en esa fue?, se asombro Sirius. "Alguna tarea aparte?" "No, solo en Transformaciones. Por eso quiero hacerla hoy, para poder tener mi calma en el resto de las vacaciones y asi poder concentrarme en ustedes-ya-saben-que," respondio James solicito.  
  
"Buena decision, tambien deberiamos hacer eso, verdad Moony?", dijo Sirius y se levanto. "Con gusto, los observare mientras," sonrio Remus y se levanto igualmente.  
  
"No lo tienes que hacer?" pregunto James sorprendido. Remus asintio: "Lo hice la misma tarde en la que nos lo dejaron!" "Tipico de Moony, nuestro dulce chico puntual," burlo Sirius y poso su mano en la cadera de Remus y caminaron detras de un pegachento James.  
  
"Ach, que tierno! Gryffindor tiene un par homosexual," se burlo una voz detras de ellos. Cuando miraron atras, reconocieron a Snape y Malfoy, que igualmente habian salido del Gran Salon. Sirius miro a Malfoy desconcertado hasta que vio su mano en la cadera de Remus.  
  
"Si, algo en contra?," le replico Sirius al rubio Slytherin, "Tu y Snape son los responsables por Slytherin, nosotros por Gryffindor." "Yo no soy gay," respondio Malfoy, con la cara roja de ira, "Pero ustedes dos parecen realmente... Asqueroso." Con esas palabras los dos desaparecieron en direccion a las mazmorras.  
  
*******************Flashback End******************************+  
  
"Asi que ahi ustedes ya estaban juntos?", pregunto Harry a Sirius. "Oh Dios, no," Remus sacudio la cabeza, "Antes de ese dia no nos lo hubieramos podido imaginar." "Pero Sirius te cogio de la cadera y ..." Sirius interrumpio a su ahijado: "Eso es verdad, Harry. Es solo asi! Eso fue mas bien una especia de instinto protector. Ya desde el primer dia de clases tuve siempre la sensacion de tener que proteger a Moony. Cuando descubrimos que era un licantropo, se puso peor. James y Peter me tomaron del pelo quien sabe cuantas veces por eso. Para las personas ajenas a nosotros se veia como si yo tuviera algo con Remus."  
  
"Y por que no te opusiste?", pregunto Harry a Lupin. "Porque era simplemente extraño que alguien se preocupara por mi. Mis padres, creo yo, me tenian un poco de miedo, por lo que no conocia ese tipo de contacto. Asi que los disfrute hasta ese dia....", Lupin se interrumpio. "A Malfoy lo deje algo confundido con mi respuesta y me temi, que a mi tambien," aclaro Sirius.  
  
*************************Flashback*************************  
  
"Por que diablos hiciste eso?", grito Sirius cuando llegaron a la vacia Sala Comun. James ignoro a ambos y se fue al baño. "Moony, por que te inquietas tanto? Solo queria tomarle el pelo a Malfoy. No te diste cuenta que quedo en shock?" se defendio Sirius.  
  
"Si, Muy bien hecho. Malfoy es el chismoso mas grande de Slytherin. Cuando los otros Slytherins lleguen les contara que somo una pareja. Genial," gruño Remus y Sirius estuvo seguro de ver por un momento al hombre lobo en el. "Ach, vamos. Igual si no lo hubiera dicho yo, Malfoy lo hubiera contado." "Y de quien es la culpa?", pregunto Remus furioso.  
  
"Ach, calmate. No has tenido nada en contra de mis roces hasta ahora," dijo Sirius y se dejo caer en una silla. "Pero, hasta ahora nadie nos habia visto como una pareja gay," siseo Remus y se paro en frente de Sirius con ojos brillantes. "Seria tan malo?", pregunto este dulcemente y empezo a acariciar el brazo del licantropo tiernamente. "Como?", pregunto Remus sorprendido. "He pensado...Cuando le dije eso a Malfoy...me temo que me gustaria que asi fuese," empezo Sirius.  
  
Los ojos de Remus se hacian cada vez mas grandes, la rabia habia crecido sin fronteras. "No, dejame hablar," dijo Sirius de inmediato cuando vio que Remus queria decir algo,"Ustedes saben que a mi tambien me gustan los chicos y yo se que a los hombres lobo no solo les gusta el sexo femenino y no necesitas pelearme al respecto, lo lei en un libro...na en todo cado, he pensado. Que seria si fueramos de verdad una pareja? No haria mucha diferencia con lo que es ahora, aparte de que nos besariamos y hariamos otras cosas que pertenecen a eso. Y yo te prometo, no funciona, sera todo como antes...Y por eso te pregunto: Podemos intentarlo como pareja?"  
  
Remus lo miro fijamente aun sin creerlo, hasta que el un suave "O.k" respondio. "Perfecto," rio Sirius y jalo al licantropo hacia abajo para darle un tierno beso en los labios. "Raro oir una conversacion tan romantica," dijo James sarcastico. El buscador de Gryffindor estaba parado en las escaleras y sonreia a sus amigos.  
  
********************Flashback End************************  
  
"Como? Eso fue? Asi empezaron a estar juntos?", pregunto Harry confundido. De alguna manera se habia esperado una historia romantica y tuvo que oir eso. "Yo se, suena comico," respondio Sirius, "Pero asi fue de veras." "Ustedes fueron entonces de la noche a la mañana una pareja?", pregunto Harry de nuevo.  
  
"Yepp. Fue raro en los primeros meses...Pero en el dia de San Valentin se dio la quimica y...na ja se puede decir que fue desde San Valentin que estuvimos juntos," comento Remus. "Si fue Diciembre o Febrero. Ahi solo hay un mes de diferencia. Asi que podemos quedarnos en diciembre," dijo Sirius y jalo a su novio junto a el.  
  
"Wow, increible. Quiero decir, no me podria imaginar ser una pareja con Ron," comento Harry y se dejo caer junto a la pareja. "Si, pero a ti no te interesan los chicos, o me equivoco?" cuando Harry sacudio la cabeza, Sirius agrego: "Pero nosotros si. Por lo que era posible imaginarlo."  
  
En las ultimas tres semanas de vacaciones Harry paso la mayor parte del tiempo con Oliver y Bill en el campo de Quidditch o con Lupin y Sirius en el Lago. Cuando harry recibio dos semanas atras la "Neo Saeta de Fuego" por parte de Sirius y Lupin, Oliver se puso terrible. Pensaba que tenia que Harry tenia que hacer un entrenamiento especial con la escoba.  
  
Harry no lo entendia, ya que desde el principio se entendio con la escoba, pero no contradijo a Oliver. Gracias a la "Neo Saeta de Fuego" que era mas rapida que su antecesora, consiguio atrapar la Snitch en diez segundos. Si todo seguia asi, Draco Malfoy podia empacar su Nimbus 2001.  
  
"Hey Harry, el Expreso de Hogwarts ya debio haber llegado," llamo Oliver cuando entro a la Sala Comun, no se habia podido desacostumbrar a dormir en la torre. Profesora McGonagall le permitio finalmente dormir en la cama de Ron por el resto de las vacaciones. Harry se preguntaba, que haria Oliver ahora que las vacaciones se acababan.  
  
Habia visto el departamento de Oliver en el castillo, el se hubiera mudado de inmediato, pero al parecer Oliver necesitaba gente a su alrededor. No le sorprenderia si Oliver llegara cada noche con un saco de dormir a la Sala Comun. "Ya?", pregunto Harry dormido, se sacudio los ojos y se levanto. Se habia decidido el ultimo dia a leer el regalo de Hermione.  
  
Ella tenia razon, el libro era interesante, pero leer todo el dia podia dar sueño. "Que significa ese ya?", se soprendio Oliver, "Van a ser las nueve. El tren tuvo retraso..Vamos, queremos estar antes que los otros en el Gran Salon." Harry asintio, dejo el libro en una mesa y llamo: "Vladimir, ven conmigo" y dejo la Torre de Gryffindor con la lechuza de Krum en el hombro.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
la-meli-forever: me alegra que te guste la historia, a mi tambien me parece genial, y creeme hago todo lo posible por traducir lo mas rapido que puedo.  
  
Mystis Spiro: Gracias por los animos, de veras los necesito, pues no es un trabajo facil ^_^  
  
kathy stgqvk: Ya arregle lo de los reviews anonimos, la verdad no me habia fijado en ese detalle. A mi tambien me encantan los Harry/Draco.  
  
alejandra(): Hago lo que puedo para no demorarme, pero les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia, pues por lo menos esta semana la voy a tener muy agitada y no voy a poder postear pues me voy para un festival y son tres dias de inactividad, pero despues de eso les prometo que me pondre las pilas!! 


	5. Medidas de seguridad

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasie todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Advertencia: Esta sera/es una historia SLASH. A quien no le guste: arriba a la izquierda esta el simbolo ATRAS.  
  
Parejas: Remus/ Sirius, entre otras....  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Cuando Harry y Oliver entraron al Gran Salon, no habia nadie mas aparte de los profesores. "Nos veremos despues. Los visitare hoy por la noche," se despidio Oliver y dejo a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor. Fue extraño para Harry al principio de las vacaciones sentarse en la mesa de los profesores, ahora le era igual de raro sentarse en la mesa de alumnos. A parte le daba algo de gracia ser el unico sentado en las grandes mesas.  
  
Pero Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho, hasta que las puertas se abrieron y los otros estudiantes entraron al Gran Salon. Harry se dio cuenta que la mayoria lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma, pero el solo los ignoro. Entre el tumulto de estudiantes pudo ver una pelambrera y un copete rojo que corrian hacia el.  
  
"Oh, Harry, gracias a Dios, estas todavia vivo. Ron me conto que le habias escrito una carta, pero eso bien lo pudo haber dicho para calmarme," sollozo Hermione y se agarro al cuello de Harry. "Por favor Hermione. Suelta al chico, o sino se va a morir," rio Ron, antes de quitar a Hermione de encima e igualmente abrazar rapido a Harry. "Hey, Har, me alegra que estes todavia entre los vivos," dijo Fred o fue George?  
  
"Creeme, a mi tambien me agrada," sonrio Harry, "Ach, por cierto. Que hubiera ocasionado el polvo de sal? No lo podre probar con Dudley." "Ach, no mucho. tu primo hubiese aullado como un lobo cuando viese una mujer de 50," aclaro el otro gemelo. "Harry, estas vivo?", pregunto de repente una suave voz tras el. Cuando de giro reconocio a Ginny.  
  
La menor de los Weasleys parecia algo mayor con el cabello negro. Si Harry no hubiera sabido que tenia catorce, le hubiera puesto dieciseis o diecisiete. "Yo se los dije cien veces, que todavia vivia," dijo Ron con un tono de voz importante, "Pero ustedes no me creyeron." "Nosotros te creimos," alego uno de los gemelos. "Pero solo cuando Bill lo confirmo," les recordo Ron.  
  
Por fin todos los estudiantes se habian acomodado en sus lugares y esperaban ahora a los de primero. "Se demoraran un poco. Afuera hay una terrible tormenta," comento Hermione, "Pero cuentanos como fue que pudiste salir de eso?" "Eso se los cuento en la Torre," respondio Harry, "Dime Ron. Por que no me dijiste que Bill vendria a trabajar aqui?" "Ni siquiera yo lo sabia, solo hasta que vino a Hogwarts lo supe," se defendio Ron, "Asi que no me hagas reproches. Esos se los puedes hacer a Hermione. Sabias que esta saliendo con Krum?"  
  
El color de la cara de Hermione se parecia bastante al del cabello de Ron. "Paso asi de simple," trato de aclarar, pero Harry la interrumpio. "Donde esta el?", pregunto Harry y miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Luego de unos minutos pudo ver a Krum sentado junto a Draco Malfoy y un chico que solo conocia de vista. "Disculpenme un momento," dijo Harry y camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Se pudo dar cuenta que todas las personas en la sala lo miraban. No pasaba todos los dias que un a quien todos creian muerto Gryffindor fuera a la mesa de Slytherin con una lechuza en el hombro, menos cuando ese Gryffindor era Harry Potter. "Viktor," saludo Harry al antiguo buscador de la seleccion de Bulgaria. "Hola Harry. Tu amigo Ron me conto que aun vives! Como pudiste escapar?", pregunto Viktor de inmediato. Harry noto que todos escuchaban su conversacion. "Si, Potter," se mezclo Draco Malfoy de repente, "Cuenta, como el Heroe de todos pudo escapar."  
  
"Callate Malfoy," siseo Harry y puso su mano en el hombro de Krum. "Ve," susurro Harry a la lechuza y luego Vladimir bajo por el brazo hasta posarse en el hombro de Krum. "Hey Vladimir," saludo este a su lechuza contento, quien se arrimo a su mejilla. "Gracias por haber cuidado de ella," agradecio Krum y estrecho la mano de Harry. "No hay problema. Se porto muy bien," dijo Harry. Krum lo miro sorprendido. "Bien? Normalmente Vladimir muerde y rasguña a todos," se sorprendio Krum.  
  
"De veras? Na ja, como pudiste ver no lo hizo conmigo," dijo Harry. "Si, parece que le agradas," agrego Krum. "Na ja, me ire de nuevo," Harry asintio y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor. Justo en ese momento la puerta del Gran Salon se abrio y los de primer curso entraron. "Dinos,Har, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?", pregunto Hermione de repente.  
  
Ya conocian el ritual con el sombrero y no les interesaba demasiado. "Aqui. Fue muy relajante cuando no habia nadie," respondio Harry. "En Hogwarts? Entonces sabes de seguro quien es ese profesor que esta sentado junto al profesor Flitwick?", pregunto Ron. "Si, es Devon Zabini, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras," aclaro Harry. "Zabini?", pregunto Hermione sorprendida.  
  
"Si, suspuestamente tiene un hijo, que esta en quinto como nosotros, pero en Slytherin," confirmo Harry, "Blaise Zabini. Pero no tengo idea quien es. No me habia interesado. Saben quien es?" Ron sacudio la cabeza como signo de que al igual que Harry no tenia la menor idea. "Ustedes no se interesan por sus compañeros," susurro Hermione, cuando Marie Wanigton era enviada a Ravenclaw. "Ja, entonces muestranos quien es, si es que conoces a todos," dijo Ron.  
  
"O.k, ven al chico que esta sentado a la izquierda de Viktor? El es," dijo Hermione y observo a Daniel Dreamwood, que se dirigia a los Slytherins. Harry vio de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin y observo al chico nuevamente. Asi que ese era Blaise. Conocia el rostro pero no el respectivo nombre. Se parecia a su padre. La unica diferencia era el cabello.  
  
El negro con los resplandores azules lo tenia tambien, pero al contrario de su padre el cabello de Blaise era corto.  
  
Cuando observaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin se pudo dar cuenta de que Draco lo miraba de una manera indefinible todo el tiempo. "Parece estar molesto, porque todavia vives," susurro Ron a Harry cuando igualmente se dio cuenta de las miradas, "Su papi estuvo seguramente en esa agradable explosion." Harry quiso darle la razon, cuando Dumbledore se levanto. "Queridos alumnos! Hoy empieza un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. Quiero hacerles saber a los de primero y recordarle a los demas que la entrada al Bosque esta prohibida. Unicamente los alumnos de sexto y septimo podran ir a Hogsmeade, ya que aunque los otros quisieran, Voldemort ha vuelto." Un murmullo se oyo en la sala cuando dijo el nombre.  
  
"Como ustedes han leido en El Profeta, encapuchados probablemente Mortifagos trataron de asesinar a Harry Potter. Si miran hacia la mesa de Gryffindor podran ver el fantastico resultado." Algunas risas se escucharon entre las filas, antes que Dumbledore siguiera hablando: "Lo que El Profeta oculto fue que esto no se trato de una accion de venganza, sino de un ataque de Voldemort..." el murmullo se repitio. "...ordenado por el mismo. Por suerte tuvo el señor Potter....digamos que tuvo un angel guardian...si quieren saber los detalles acerquense a el. Claro solo si el les quiere contar. Yo no tengo el derecho de publicar esos detalles." De nuevo el murmullo por la sala.  
  
Al parecer todos querian saber como Harry se habia salvado. "Pero cambiando de tema. Debido a los ya nombrados motivos hemos doblado la seguridad. Ustedes no lo han visto, pero un hay un escudo de seguridad rodeando Hogwarts y las tierras pertenecientes. Nadie puede entrar o abandonar Hogwarts sin acudir a su jefe de Casa y darle una razon aceptable. Si su jefe de casa lo permite tienen entonces que acudir a mi para obtener un tiquete de salida. Ahora se preguntaran la mayoria que es eso. Bueno, los que tienen contacto o parentezco con muggles conocen los cajeros en los que uno incerta una carta y luego se abre una puerta, reja o lo que sea. Tenemos un aparato igual a ese en la entrada de Hogwarts. Si uno tiene un tiquete de salida, la puerta se abre por 20 segundos. Tras esos 20 segundos la puerta desaparece. Para entrar hay igualmente un aparato en el lado de afuera. Se los digo de una vez. No pueden darle la carta a alguien mas. Solo aquel al que se la he dado puede entrar y salir del terreno. Tampoco puede llevar a alguien debajo de una Capa Invisible por ejemplo, el escudo dejaria a quien este debajo o bien a fuera o dentro. El escudo funciona tambien en nuestros pazadisos secretos, asi que no lo intenten de esa manera..." al decir esto miro primero a Fred y George y luego a Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Esas son medidas algo duras," dijo Ron en un susurro junto a el. "Te gustaria mas que el dejara salir y entrar a todos cuando quisieran y por lo tanto que tu-sabes-quien pudiera pasearse por el castillo?", pregunto Hermione seria. Ron parecio darse cuenta que era por algo todo eso y se concentro de nuevo en Dumbledore.  
  
"Por la seguridad en el colegio somos responsables yo y otras dos personas," agrego Dumbledore y les indico con la mano a Bill y Hagrid que se levantaran., "Hagrid, supongo yo, lo conocen todos, no enseñara mas Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, el y el señor Bill Weasley se encargaran de buscar extrañezas en nuestro sistema de seguridad..." aplausos por parte de los alumnos, antes de que los dos se pudieran sentar. "...Se preguntaran quien entonces dara Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas. Bueno, me alegro de volver a saludar a nuestro querido Profesor Lupin y darle de nuevo la bienvenida a Hogwarts...."  
  
Cuando Lupin se levanto aplaudieron los alumnos tan duro que este se sonrojo, antes de que pudiera sentarse. "...continuando, debo mencionar que Madam Hooch no podra acompañarnos este año, ya que esta esperando un hijo..." caras soprendidas miraron a Dumbledore, pero este agrego rapidamente: "....Por lo tanto su nuevo arbitro y profesor de vuelo sera Oliver Wood..." con fuertes aplausos, especialmente de la mesa de Gryffindor se levanto Oliver, cuando Dumbledore dijo su nombre. "....y ahora a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Un alumno lo conocera bastante bien, pero los otros no. Denle la bienvenida al Profesor Devon Zabini..." nuevamente aplausos. Harry noto que toda la mesa de Slytherin se habia girado hacia Blaise, quien estudiaba su plato vacio.  
  
"....Y por ultimo. Tal vez se habran dado cuenta, Slytherin creo ya lo habra hecho, pero respecto a los otros no estoy muy seguro. Tenemos a un nuevo alumno de Durmstrang entre nosotros. El hara su ultimo curso aqui, al parecer le agrado estar aqui el ultimo año, verdad, señor Krum?"  
  
Los pocos que no habian visto o reconocido a Viktor Krum, se sorprendieron al ver al campeon de Durmstrang en un uniforme de Slytherin entre Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. "Pero no los quiero dejar esperando mas tiempo. Que comienze el banquete," y como por orden aparecieron en la mesa los mas delicioso platos, desde entradas hasta postres. "Me parece una insolencia", dijo de repente Ron, "Que Malfoy sea prefecto y yo no."  
  
Harry miro a su amigo sorprendido. Habia olvidado por completo que en quinto se elejian a los Prefectos. Ya que no habia recibido ninguna insignia, asumio que no habia sido elejido como prefecto. "Malfoy es prefecto?", pregunto Harry. "Ahh, verdad que no estuviste en el tren. No podias saberlo," dijo Ron, "Si, el y Pansy Parkinson son los de Slytherin."  
  
"Y por nosotros?" "Puedes adivinar tres veces," burlo Ron, "Quien adora a casi todos los profesores?" "Hermione!", Harry no estaba realmente sorprendido. Pero hasta ese momento noto la insignia en su tunica. "Si, yo! Lastima que ninguno de ustedes dos es el segundo," dijo y tomo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza. "Quien es el segundo?", quiso saber Harry. "Seamus," respondio Dean orgulloso.  
  
Habia oido de que estaban hablando y tenia que decirlo. "Felicitaciones," dijo Harry al joven Irlandes, que estaba sentado entre Dean y Neville. "Gracias," agradecio Seamus, "Me sorprendi cuando lo supe. Hubiera apostado todos mis ahorros a que Ron o tu serian los prefectos. Ja, uno se puede equivocar."  
  
"Para ser sincero, yo tambien crei que uno de ustedes lo seria," dijo Dean Thomas, "Bueno, por lo menos hasta el dia en que aparecio lo de tu muerte en el periodico. Luego pense en Ron." "Lees en el periodico sobre mi muerte y lo primero que piensas es ´Ahora no podra ser prefecto´?" se indigno Harry en broma. "Tu sabes que no lo pense de esa manera," se defendio Dean.  
  
"Una carta anonima?", repitio Neville, cuando Harry les conto en el cuarto de chicos sobre su escape. "Tuviste una suerte endemoniada," dijo Hermione. Ya que queria saber como habia escapado Harry, se encontraba tambien en el cuarto de los chicos. Parvati y Lavender la miraron curiosamente pero no dijeron nada.  
  
Las dos hubieran dicho de seguro algo, pero aun no salian del shock que les provoco el saber que Hermione salia con Viktor Krum. Viktor lo confirmo, cuando beso a Hermione delante de todo el colegio como despedida. "Lo puedes decir alto," aprobo Ron, "Dumbledore tiene razon. Tienes en algun lugar un angel guardian...no fue Si..tu sabes a quien me refiero." "No, no fue el," respondio Harry, "Le pregunte." "Y no tienes ni idea de quien haya podido ser?" quiso saber Dean.  
  
"No, sino ya les habria dicho. Lupin cree que pudo ser el hijo de algun mortifago," comento Harry. "Claro! Malfoy te advirtio o aun mejor, Crabbe y Goyle, porque aprendieron como se escribe una carta," burlo Ron. "De una manera similar reaccione yo," dijo Harry. "Bueno Harry, es muy lindo que hayas sobrevivido, tenemos que ir a dormir. Mañana tenemos nuestro primer dia de clases," con estas palabras Hermione abandono el cuarto de chicos. 


	6. No es la escuela algo bonito?

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, faltan aun mas (finalmente falta la pareja principal)  
  
Advertencia: SLASH  
  
Comentario: Alguien lee esto?  
  
*******************************************  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, Oliver no aparecio en la Torre de Gryffindor para quedarse a dormir. Quiza no queria tener que ver con el puesto de los Gemelos Weasley. Ambos habian montado en una esquina de la Sala Comun un puesto, en el que como habian informado, cada tarde expondrian y venderian sus articulos. Y tenian gran talento para las estrategias de venta.  
  
Le habian vendido en los primeros 5 minutos crema de canario a una chica de cuarto por un valor de 15 galeones. Hermione trato de obligarlos como prefecta a detenerse, pero el resultado fue, que al final tuvo tres paquetes de bombas fetidas debajo de su cama, con las que no podia hacer nada.  
  
"Creen ustedes que utilizan el hechizo imperius, para vender sus cosas?" penso Hermione, cuando se encontraban en direccion al Gran Salon. No podia creen que hubiese comprado tres paquetes de bombas fetidas, estando en todos sus sentidos. "Hermione, ese hechizo es prohibido, no pones atencion en clases o que?", pregunto Ron con una voz, que normalmente Hermione utiliza cuando menciona algo de "Historia de Hogwarts"  
  
"Oh, no, el dia se ha arruinado," susurro Ron de repente, cuando vio a Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson venir de las mazmorras. "Hey Potter! Tiemblas ya antes del proximo atentado? Quieren tu, la sangre sucia y el Weasel ya escapar?" les llamo Draco. Harry ignoro al Slytherin y entro en el Gran Salon.  
  
"Buenos dias," los saludo Neville Longbottom, quien era el unico de su curso que estaba en el salon. Le devolvieron el saludo y se sentaron en sus puestos. Harry observo de reojo como Malfoy y su compañia se sentaban. Poco a poco aparecieron los otros de quinto, Seamus con el pecho en alto para que todos pudieran ver su insignia de prefecto. Luego de un rato la profesora McGonagall se dirigio a la mesa de Gryffindor y les repartio los horarios  
  
"Maldita sea," maldijo Ron cuando vio el horario detalladamente, "Tenemos que compartir cada materia con una casa." "Que hay de malo? En la mayoria de las materias siempre ha sido asi," dijo Harry. "Oh no. Ahora tenemos pociones," se quejo Neville cuando miro bien su horario. "Eso sera divertido," Harry ahogo una risa mientras pensaba en un Snape cubierto de hollin.  
  
"Divertido? Te golpeaste en la cabeza o que?", pregunto Ron confundido "Si estas tan feliz puedes mirar nuestro horario mejor." Harry, quien aun no entendia que habia de malo, tomo su horario y empezo a leer.  
  
Lunes  
  
Pociones [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Pociones [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Historia de la magia [Gryffindor y Ravenclaw]  
Encantamientos [Gryffindor y Hufflepuff]  
  
Almuerzo  
  
Adivinacion [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Adivinacion [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
  
Martes  
  
Encantamientos [Gryffindor y Hufflepuff]  
  
Encantamientos [Gryffindor y Hufflepuff]  
Transformaciones [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
  
Transformaciones [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
  
Almuerzo  
  
Herbologia [Gryffindor y Hufflepuff]  
Herbologia [Gryffindor y Hufflepuff]  
  
Cena  
  
Astrologia [Gryffindor y Ravenclaw]  
Astrologia [Gryffindor y Ravenclaw]  
Astrologia [Gryffindor y Ravenclaw]  
  
Miercoles  
  
Historia de la magia [Gryffindor y Hufflepuff]  
Encantamientos [Gryffindor y Hufflepuff]  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
  
Jueves  
  
Herbologia [Gryffindor y Hufflepuff]  
Herbologia [Gryffindor y Hufflepuff]  
Transformaciones [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Tranformaciones [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
  
Viernes  
  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Pociones [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Pociones [Gryffindor y Slytherin}  
  
Almuerzo  
  
Adivinacion [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Adivinacion [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas [Gryffindor y Slytherin]  
  
"Eso no puede ser cierto," susurro Harry, "Tenemos casi cada materia con Slytherin." "Y? Todavia piensas que sea divertido?", quiso saber Ron. "El viernes es el peor dia. Han visto, tenemos todo el dia con los Slytherins," Seamus se mezclo. "Genial, ese es ahora mi dia favorito," dijo Ron sarcasticamente.  
  
"Adivinacion con Malfoy? Na, seguro que se va a poner contento cada vez que me prediquen la muerte," dijo Harry, mirando a la mesa de Slytherin. Snape al parecer les habia entregado los horarios, ya que las caras de los Slytherin parecian tan entusiasmadas como las de los Gryffindors. "Mejor nos vamos, antes de que lleguemos tarde a Pociones," dijo Hermione. "Pero...," Harry quiso alegar que era muy temprano pero cuando vio su reloj se dio cuenta que tenian menos de diez minutos antes de que empezara la primera hora.  
  
Las mazmorras de Snape se veian como siempre desoladoras y aterradoras, cuando los Gryffindors entraron a ellas. Sorprendentemente los Slytherins estaban sentados en sus lugares. Harry se pregunto como lo habrian hecho, cuando ellos abandonaron el Gran Salon, estos se encontraban aun en la mitad del desayuno. "Seguramente una entrada secreta," le susurro a Hermione. Ella parecio darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. Se anoto en su cabeza el mirar en el Mapa del Merodeador, para ver si habia algo de verdad en su suposicion.  
  
Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de las mazmorras se abrio y Snape entro al salon con su capa ondeante. Harry noto que la mayoria de los Gryffindors aun estaban de pie y se quizo sentar, cuando para su sorpresa Snape dijo: "Quedense de pie". Los Gryffindors se veian sorprendidos. Era acaso una nueva mala jugada que habia planeado el jefe de Slytherin? Los Slytherins se podian sentar y los Gryffindors tenian que quedarse las dos horas de pie?  
  
"Estoy seguro de que habran visto sus horarios," empezo Snape luego de un momento, "Cinco de sus materias las tienen juntos. Por la simple razon de que Profesor Dumbledore llego a la tonta idea, de que por medio de esto crecerian sentimientos de camaraderia, que en estos tiempos son importantes..." Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, en la que se podia leer claramente que por primera vez en su vida deseaban coger a Dumbledore del cuello.  
  
"Mas o menos asi reaccione yo, señor Potter y señor Weasley," saco Snape a los dos chicos de sus pensamientos de venganza,".... a por cierto, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Creo que usted sabe porque Potter." "Pero no habia comenzado el año todavia," Harry trato de defenderse. "Pero ahora si, o me equivoco? Y de nuevo 10 puntos menos por llevarle la contraria a un profesor," gruño Snape. Harry se trago el comentario que tenia pensado exponer.  
  
No queria arriesgarse a que Gryffindor perdiera en la primera hora 50 puntos. "En todo caso," agrego Snape, "El nuevo plan de estudio dice que trabajaremos siempre en parejas..." Pansy Parkinson se habia deslizado entusiasmada al lago de Draco, "y seran siempre dos de cada casa." Cuando Snape termino de hablar empezaron los murmullos de ambos lados del salon. "Aparte Dumbledore ha...", levanto una lista en el aire, "...organizado las parejas."  
  
De nuevo los murmullos de ambos lados. Los Slytherins esperaban que Snape les pusiera una pareja descente, pero si Dumbledore las habia organizado...Pero las malas noticias que traia Snape no acababan: "Estas parejas seran validas para cada materia en la que esten juntos y no traten de hacer trampa, pues cada profesor tiene una de estas agradables listas....Bueno, les leo las parejas..." "Ahora si sera divertido," le susurro Ron a Harry.  
  
"Gregory Goyle y Seamus Finnigan, Vincent Crabbe y Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger, Millicent Bulstrode y Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter..." Harry no puso atencion a las otras parejas. El y Malfoy tendrian que trabajan en cinco materias como una pareja? Eso podria volverse risueño. "Que hacen aun parados, vayan a donde sus parejas," apuro Snape cuando acabo de leer, "Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por denegarse a trabajar."  
  
Luego de que les pidiera de una manera amigable el sentarse, que nadie pudo negarse, se situaron rapidamente con sus parejas. "Donde me saque una mala nota por tu culpa en las cinco materias," siseo Draco a Harry, cuando este se sento junto a el. "Ach, no te preocupes. En pociones te regalara la nota, luego de cuatro duros años en los que has estado lamiendole los zapatos...," alego Harry. Draco quiso reclamarle algo, pero Snape hablo de nuevo: "señor Potter, me puede decir cual es la diferencia entre Avien y Auienwurzel?"  
  
Harry sonrio por dentro. En las vacaciones busco al respecto en la biblioteca, ya que habian sido esos dos ingredientes los que Snape habia confundido. Ahora tenia algo de idea, que pocion podria ser. "Auienwurzel...," empezo Harry, "....despiertan la circulacion de la sangre en el cuerpo de cada ser vivo. Aun cuando el cuerpo esta muerto, la sangre permanece caliente y recorre el cuerpo. El Avienwurzel es un sencillo condimento para sopas, que puede utilizase para algunas ensaladas...Para mi es inpensable, que uno las pueda confundir."  
  
La ultima frase no debio haberla dicho, ya que los ojos de Snape se hicieron pequeños. De reojo vio Harry como Hermione buscaba en su libro desconcertada. Al parecer no habia oido nada sobre los ingredientes mencionados. "Puede dejar de buscar señorita Granger. Esas especias no se encuentran es su libro," le dijo Snape, cuando la vio buscar en el libro.  
  
Luego Snape miro a Harry directamente. "Solo porque en las vacaciones vio ese suceso, no significa que lo sepa todo. Supongo que tuvo que consultar en la biblioteca, antes de que supiera algo sobre las especias." "Disculpe profesor, pero ese suceso en las vacaciones no tiene nada que ver. Me disculpo si se sintio atacado con mi comentario," alego Harry tranquilo. Toda la clase oia interesada, todos querian saber de que suceso hablaban los dos.  
  
Snape parecio tranquilizarse con eso. "Bueno, mister Potter, cree poder hacer una suposicion de la pocion que quiero enseñarles?", pregunto Snape casi amigablemente. "Supongo que se trata de la Vita-Trank, ya que esta es muy complicada y dificil de leer," respondio Harry solicito. "Diez puntos para Gryffindor," susurro Snape, y uno se podia dar cuenta de que no le alegraba mucho. "Bueno, mister Potter tiene razon. En las vacaciones descubri la Vita-Trank. Sabe alguien aparte de miss Granger y nuestro nuevo Granger masculino, la funcion de esta?...si, mister Zabini?!"  
  
Blaise carraspero y empezo a hablar: "La Vita-Trank es la pocion mas complicada que existe. Como Potter ha dicho, es dificil de leer, ya que el inventor de la pocion tenia una letra terrible. La funcion de esta es hacer que organismos muertos vuelvan a la vida. Si se le da a una persona muerta por ejemplo la pocion, se levantara luego de 24 horas de nuevo. De todas maneras la pocion funciona solo, cuando el muerto lleva menos de 86 horas en ese estado. Exactamente menos de 86 horas. Un minuto mas, luego de este tiempo y el cuerpo permanece muerto."  
  
"Correcto. 20 puntos para Slytherin," lo alago Snape, "No realizaremos la Vita-Trank en clase, ya que necesita mucho tiempo. Se tiene que cocinar durante dos meses..Si, miss Granger?" la mano de Hermione se alzaba en el aire y luego ella pregunto: "Pero si se tiene que dar la pocion antes de 86 horas, como puede alguien vivir si la pocion necesita dos meses para hacerse?"  
  
Harry espero que Snape la fuera a reñir de alguna manera, pero para su sorpresa este respondio solicito: "La pocion no tiene una fecha de vencimiento. Por lo tanto se puede hacer para tenerla a la mano en el momento exacto....Este va a ser su projecto...Quiero que recolecten informacion por su cuenta acerca de la Vita-Trank y luego la preparen. La probaremos luego en insectos muertos. Les quiero informar que la pocion sera preguntada en los TIMOS y algunos necesitan cualquier punto para no quedarse en esta materia." En estas palabras miro hacia Neville. "Por mas tardar a finales de mayo tiene que estar terminada la pocion," dijo Snape y saco luego varios ingredientes, "Pero hoy prepararemos algo verdaderamente idiota. Una pocion para hacer reir. Se acordaran de eso? Si no perderan puntos de inmediato..."  
  
"Eso fue horrible," se quejo Neville, cuando estaban en camino hacia el Profesor Binns. "Tengo que preparar la Visa-Trank con Bulstrode." "Vita- Trank," le corrigio Hermione, "Solo te queda esperar que Millicent sepa algo acerca de pociones...mirame a me. Pansy no tenia ni idea, como se hace una pocion para hacer reir." "Crabbe tampoco," dijo Dean "Pense que estaba loco, cuando le pedi que me pasara el cuchillo y en vez de eso me dio un tenedor." "Ja, por lo menos te dio algo, " dijo Seamus, "Goyle se sento como tonto junto a mi."  
  
"Pero ustedes no tienen que trabajar con Malfoy," Harry se mezclo en la conversacion. A su parecer el tenia la peor suerte. Hubiera preferido a Crabbe o Goyle mil veces a ese fanfarron afectado. "No se por que te quejas," dijo Dean sin entender. "Perdon? Que fue lo que no oyeron? Tengo que trabajar con Draco Malfoy," repitio Harry. "Justamente, no se lo que daria por eso..." ante la cara de desconcierto de Harry, Seamus agrego, "...el es junto a Hermione el mejor en pociones y es el alumno favorito de Snape. Igual, si no encuentran nada sobre la pocion, Snape le dara una buena nota y ya que es un trabajo en grupo, no te puede dar una nota mala. Entiendes ahora?"  
  
Harry lo penso rapido. Habia algo de cierto. "Y Ron, que dices tu al respecto? Estas tan callado," le pregunto Hermione. Ron no se habia agitado de ninguna manera por los Slytherin, lo que era tan bueno como nada. "Que tengo que decir?", se sorprendio Ron, "Que siento que tengan que trabajar juntos y que Snape es una mierda?" "Algo por el estilo," asintio Hermione.  
  
"Na ja, no me puedo agitar. Pienso que he pillado al unico Slytherin agradable," aclaro Ron. "Asi que Zabini es simpatico?", pregunto Seamus, "Eso lo puedes utilizar. Si ustedes se hacen amigos, no vas a tener problemas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." "Seamus!" le amonesto Hermione, "Como Prefecto tiene uno que ser un ejemplo para los demas."  
  
Despues de las clases de Binns y Encantamientos con los Hufflepuff, se precipitaron por asi decir en el almuerzo. Querian de todas maneras armarse para la clase de Adivinacion y los pertenecientes Slytherins. Lo que significaba que armaria un par con la pareja de sus sueños. La sola imaginacion de que Draco viera algo en la bola y el no, hacia a su estomago crisparse. Ese maldito Slytherin le dejaria saber a Trelawney al instante que el siempre se inventaba algo.  
  
Tuvo mas suerte con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. De Ravenclaw trabajaba con el Padma Patil, la hermana gemela de Parvati y Hufflepuff queria al parecer continuar con el sexo femenino, pues formo pareja con Hannah Abbott. "Correo," dijo Ron de repente junto a el y luego cientos de lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor aleteando. Harry las miro. "Esperas correo?", pregunto Hermione cuando vio la mirada de Harry. "No, busco una lechuza en especial. Si de verdad un alumno me envio la advertencia, lo encontrare por medio de la lechuza," aclaro Harry, luego de un rato miro de nuevo la mesa desilucionado.  
  
La lechuza no habia estado entre aquellas.  
  
Esa lechuza la reconoceria de entre miles.  
  
"Nos adentraremos en el arte de leer la mano. Abran sus libros en la pagina 143 e intenten leer algo en la mano de su pareja," ordeno la profesora Trelawney con voz llena de humo. Harry penso si no deberia seguir a Hermione y en ese momento dejar la clase de Adivinacion. "No quiero tocar tu mano," la voz de su "pareja" lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Creeme Malfoy, no estoy muy contento con esto, pero lo tenemos que hacer," dijo Harry y le tendio la mano, "Asi que, vamos, prediceme la muerte."  
  
Draco murmuro algo, abrio su libro y tomo la mano de Harry sorprendentemente suave en la suya. A Harry le siguieron pequeños estremecimientos cuando Draco recorrio la palma de su mano de aqui a alla con la punta de su dedo, lo que lo empujo a deducir que el Slytherin tenia alguna idea de lo que hacia. "Y señor Malfoy? Que es lo que ve?", Trelawney habia llegado a su lado y seguia con sus ojos hasta el mas pequeño movimiento de Draco. "La linea de la vida de Potter es muy corta," empezo Draco, a lo que Trelawney asintio y Harry se limito a girar los ojos, "Aparte puede uno ver aqui," Draco toco una parte en la mitad de la palma de la mano, "que ha tenido una gran perdida en su niñez y aqui..." señalo otro lugar, "se puede reconocer la perdida de su familia, pero esta linea muestra que no fue una perdida tragica para el y aqui que debido a sus amigos siempre van a recaer peligros sobre el."  
  
"Perfecto, señor Malfoy. Diez puntos para Slytherin. Ahora intentelo usted señor Potter," dijo Trelawney y se dirigio a la siguiente pareja. "Dame la mano Malfoy," tartamudeo Harry y tomo la mano de su enemigo mortal en la suya. Comparo las lineas de la mano de Draco con las que habian en el libro, pero solo vio confusas lineas. Deberia decir, que Draco Zugschaffner wurde? "Sera que ya Potter?" pregunto Draco aburrido y uno podia ver que el hubiera preferido estar en otro lugar. " Tienes un caracter confuso," dijo Harry y solto la mano de Draco. "Eso lo leiste en mi mano?" pregunto Draco esceptico, mientras que sus labios dibujaban una risa burlona, "No sabes de esto, o me equivoco?  
  
"Ve y cuentale a Trelawney," se quejo Harry exasperado y se recosto. "Ne, no tengo ganas," dijo Draco, "Pero otra cosa. Cuando haremos esa Vita- Trank? Quisiera conservar mis unos en pociones." "Ahora? Pero tenemos tiempo hasta finales de mayo," alego Harry soprendido. "Crees que nos podemos concentrar todo el año en esa tonta pocion. Tenemos los TIMOS. No seria malo si lo terminamos antes de los examenes," dijo Draco. "No me gusta decirlo, pero tienes razon. El sabado en la biblioteca? No podemos ir a Hogsmeade de todas maneras," propuso Harry. "A las tres, y se puntual," acordo Draco, "O sino tendre que matarte y seria una terrible perdida para el mundo." "Y por que no querria alguien cada mes matarme?" pregunto sarcastico, "Una explosion es muy poco." Los ojos de Draco tomaron un brillo indefinible. "Si, sin la advertencia estarias muerto," reconocio el joven Malfoy. "Muy probablemente," susurro Harry y miro a la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos. Pareciera que apenas ahora se presentara el sentido de todo. Estaria muerto, si no hubiera recibido esa advertencia. Bien muerto!  
  
"Harry, Harry, hey, despierta." Harry abrio sus ojos y frente a el estaba un sonriente Ron. "Debiste haber tenido mucha diversion con Malfoy, si te quedaste dormido," dijo Ron. "Vamos, no queremos hacer esperar a Lupin." Abandonaron rapidamente la Torre de Adivinacion y corrieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Hasta ahora siempre las clases habian sido alli y si hubieran cambiado el lugar se lo habrian dicho a los alumnos. Harry y Ron vieron desde lejos, que habian acertado.  
  
Junto a la cabaña de Hagrid estaba Lupin y junto a el un enorme perro negro. "Hey, Sirius no se despega por nada de su lado," bromeo Ron, "Le tiene que agradar mucho." "Ellos estan juntos," dijo Harry, cuando los otros Gryffindors llegaron. De los Slytherins no habia signo alguno, a excepcion de Blaise Zabini, quien estaba sentado en una escalera de la cabaña de Hagrid aburrido. "Juntos?", pregunto Ron sorprendido, "De verdad? Como lo sabes? Te convertiste en nuestro nuevo Hermione o que? Primero eso en Pociones y ahora esto." "Me lo contaron en las vacaciones de verano," aclaro Harry tranquilo. "Contar que? Que todos los Gryffindors son feos y tontos," burlo una voz aguda tras ellos.  
  
Los demas Slytherins habian llegado y el comentario venia de Pansy. " Algo atrevido decir eso, cuando Slytherin tiene a Crabbe y Goyle," alego Hermione tranquila. "Miren, la sangre sucia puede hablar todavia. Creei que te habias vuelto muda en la clase de Snape," dijo Pansy. Un ladrido de Sirius hizo que todos los presentes enmudecieran. "Bien!", dijo Lupin y luego Sirius dejo de ladrar, "Me alegra que todos esten presentes. Eso lo hace mas facil."  
  
"Nos podemos ir enseguida," dijo Pansy, "De por si es una exigencia que tengamos a un hombre lobo como profesor." Sirius gruño tan amenazador que hizo a Pansy esconderse tras Crabbe y Goyle. "Hocicos, calmate. Yo la arreglo," Lupin calmo al perro y lo acaricio tiernamente en la cabeza. "Si, Miss Parkinson! Yo soy un hombre lobo y por lo tanto bien capacitado para dar una materia como Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas," aclaro Lupin tranquilo, "Yo soy tambien una criatura magica y puedo decir con orgullo que soy educado. Eso lo lograremos tambien con otros seres.  
  
Algunas risas ahogadas vinieron incluso de la fila de los Slytherins cuando el dijo eso y Pansy no encontro argumentos para responderle. "He oido del trabajo en parejas," empezo Lupin y un murmullo se oyo en las filas. Habian esperado no tener que trabajar en pareja en aquella clase. "Bien, puede alguien decirme que es un Linyinwin?", pregunto Lupin. "Gatos con alas, que pueden localizar sentimientos," dijo Draco. Harry noto que el no queria contribuir en esa clase. "Correcto. Cinco puntos para Slytherin!"  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que a Sirius no le gusto mucho aquello, ya que miraba con expresion incredula al licantropo. Lupin fue hacia la parte de atras de la cabaña y regreso con unos lienzos. En los lienzos se encontraban agarrados los mas extraños gatos que Harry hubiese visto. Tenian colores normales como blanco y negro, pero Harry vio algunos ejemplares rosados y verdes. En su espalda habian alas, que se parecian a las de un angel y eran siempre negras, igual el color que tuviera el Linyinwin.  
  
"Bien, cada grupo recibira un ejemplar. Son aun jovenes por lo que tienen que poner mucha atencion. Lo digo de una vez, si el Linyinwin de un grupo muere, no les ira muy bien en la materia," amenazo Lupin, "Los Linyinwin localizan sentimientos como se ha dicho. Si la gente a su alrededor se odia, se vuelven depresivos, si por el contrario se aman, seran los seres mas vivarachos y juguetones que hay." "Se van a volver todos depresivos, con las parejas," le susurro Ron a Harry. "Asi que uno de cada grupo viene aca y los deja escojer," aclaro Lupin. "Esocojer?", pregunto Parvati confundida. "Si, escojer. Cada Linyinwin busca a su dueño," respondio Lupin. "Hay alguna diferencia entre ellos? Fuertes o algo asi?", pregunto de repente Blaise Zabini.  
  
Harry se sorprendio. Blaise habia intentado cuatro años mantenerse oculto, ahora levantaba la mano el doble de veces. "Bien, que lo pregunte Señor Zabini," dijo Lupin agradecido, "Los colores muestran que tan rapido es el Linyinwin. Colores que los gatos normalmente no tienen son los mas lentos. Los colores normales en un gato tienen una velocidad normal y los colores dorado y plateado son los mas rapidos. Estos alcanzan una velocidad de 190km/h cuando corren. Este plateado...," señalo un pequeño Linyinwin, "...es el mas rapido de todos. Venga adelante, señor Malfoy. Usted supo lo que era un Linyinwin, asi que usted y el señor Potter seran los primeros en recibir el suyo.  
  
Draco fue despacio hacia los pequeños animalitos y se paro frente a ellos. "Y ahora?", pregunto impaciente. Lupin solto el lienzo y aclaro: "Ahora tiene que esperar." Pasaron casi cinco minutos, hasta que por fin un Linyinwin fue hacia Draco. Para el alivio de Draco fue el plateado. El lo levanto cuidadoso y se dirigio con este hacia atras. Pudieron deducir luego de algunos intentos que Draco habia tenido suerte con los cinco minutos de espera. Neville espero mas o menos veinte minutos, hasta que uno rosado fue hacia el. Pero el que peor llevo en la clase fue Crabbe. Este tuvo que sentarse frente a los gatos por 58 minutos, hasta que uno negro se acerco a el.  
  
"Bien, traigan en cada clase al Linyinwin con ustedes, para que pueda controlar si estan bien," llamo Lupin como despedida. "Harry," Harry se devolvio hacia Lupin, cuando este lo llamo. "Si, ya se, le puedo ir comprando antidepresivos a mi Linyinwin," bromeo harry. "No, no era lo que queria decir. Sirius quiere hablar contigo. Puedes ir hoy en la noche a nuestro departamento?", pidio Lupin. "Claro, ire," dijo Harry y corrio hacia donde Hermione y Ron, quienes lo esperaban algo alejados. 


	7. El?

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, faltan mas.  
  
Advertencia: Slash  
  
**********************************************************  
  
En la noche Harry se despidio de Ron, Hermione de por si estaba con Viktor, y se encamino hacia el departamento de Lupin. Por suerte sabia desde las vacaciones donde se encontraba este. Camino hasta el cuarto piso y fue por el corredor izquierdo. El derecho, sabia, dirigia hacia el departamento de Oliver.  
  
Luego de un rato se detuvo ante el cuadro, que mostraba el cielo estrellado. "Torta de cereza de la selva negra," dijo Harry y el cuadro se hizo a un lado mostrando una pequeña entrada. Se deslizo en este y se encontro en el confortable apartamento de Lupin. En la mente se corrigio, era el apartamento de Sirius y Lupin. Solo Harry sabia que Sirius habia ayudado en la decoracion.  
  
"Oh Harry, ya estas aqui?", pregunto Sirius sorprendido, cuando salio de un cuarto que Harry sabia era el baño. Sirius al parecer no lo esperaba todavia, pues su cabello caia en mechones mojados y solo una toalla que habia amarrado en sus caderas lo cubria.  
  
"Vengo mas tarde?", ofrecio Harry, aunque no tenia ganas de matar el tiempo en algun lugar de Hogwarts. "No, no, sientate, regreso en un rato," Sirius le señalo con un gesto de invitacion el sofa de cuero azul, que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. Quizo ir a la habitacion cuando un no mas vestido Lupin salio del baño.  
  
Este no habia visto a Harry y le pregunto a Sirius: "Tienes conversaciones contigo mismo? Debo preocuparme Padfoot?" Harry carraspeo y de inmediato la cara del hombre lobo se torno roja. "Oh, Harry! Hi! Ya estas aqui?...evidentemente...Nos pondremos algo rapido, ok?", tartamudeo Lupin y jalo a Sirius a la habitacion. Harry espero mas o menos cinco minutos, hasta que la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y dos completamente vestidos hombres salieron de ella.  
  
"Disculparas el tartamudeo de Moony...el es muy timido respecto a estas cosas," sonrio Sirius, por lo que recibio un pequeño golpe de Lupin. "Donde esta tu Linyinwin?", pregunto Lupin, cuando noto, que Harry no lo tenia consigo. "Lo tiene Malfoy," respondio Harry, mientras miraba a dos Linyinwins blancos que corrian divertidos por el apartamento. Luego corrieron por el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la oficina de Lupin.  
  
El tenia como cualquier otro profesor una oficina, pero preferia estar cerca a Sirius, cuando corregia tareas y preparaba examenes. "Tu sabes que tiene que ser un trabajo en grupo?", pregunto Lupin algo acusatorio. "Moony, no puedes esperar de el chico que solo por ese gato se mude a Slytherin, para que el cuidado de el ya nombrado gato sea repartida en partes iguales...", empezo Sirius y antes de que Lupin pudiera decir algo añadio: "Aparte es algo desleal el que reciba lecciones de moral de su profesor solo porque casualmente este tiene una relacion con su padrino."  
  
"O.k, no dije nada," susurro Lupin derrotado, "Sin embargo es extraño que Malfoy haya tomado un trabajo por ti." "No lo hizo," aclaro Harry, "Nos intercambiamos. Siempre luego de las clases uno recibe el Linyinwin por un dia y luego cambiamos de nuevo. Hoy le toca a Malfoy, pero mañana tengo yo la cosa...por que tienen dos con ustedes?" "Ach ellos," señalo Lupin, "Nos sobraron hoy y no los podemos dejar sin alguien que los cuide...al final les pasaria algo." "Moony se enamoro de esas cosas," aclaro Sirius burlon, cuando se sento junto a Harry en el sofa.  
  
Lupin le mostro la lengua y se dirigio con mala cara a su oficina. "Tenias que decir eso, parece estar de verdad molesto," dijo Harry. "Ach, no! Cuando el esta de verdad molesto uno puede ver el hombre lobo que hay en el...," ante la cara confundida de Harry, aclaro: "Uno no lo puede describir, se tiene que ver por si mismo, pero creeme. Yo reconozco, cuando el esta enojado. Probablemente se ha escondido tras uno de sus libros y lo leera hoy todo." "Asi que no es nada serio?", pregunto Harry de nuevo, "No quiero que se separen por mi culpa."  
  
"No lo haremos," aseguro Sirius, "Esa no es una razon para separarse. Ahi puedo notar que no has tenido una relacion." "No me llamaste para hablar de eso verdad?", pregunto Harry exeptico, "Porque me quieres liar con alguien?" "No!", Sirius sacudio la cabeza, "Queria saber sobre tu primer dia de escuela. Pense que ya que estoy en el castillo, deberia sacarle provecho...o hay alguien con quien quieras liarte?" "Por el amor de Dios, no," dijo Harry en shock.  
  
"Aunque ya es tiempo de que te busques una novia...a tu edad yo ya tenia cinco novias y tres novios," dijo Sirius. "Tu no eres como yo," reclamo Harry. "Bien, no hay nadie que te guste?" pregunto Sirius interesado.  
  
Por un momento Harry en Cho, pero los sentimientos que sintio hacia ella, se perdieron en las vacaciones de verano. Exactamente en el momento en que recibio la advertencia. "Podemos cambiar de tema?", pidio. "No hay problema! Asi que trabajas con Malfoy en cinco materias? Espero por tu bien que el no sea como su padre. Moony tuvo una vez la suerte de preparar una pocion con el. Lucius no se dejo ver nunca, Moony tomo todo el trabajo y Malfoy, ese cerdo recibio la buena nota," conto Sirius.  
  
"Por que no le dijo al profesor, que el fue el unico que trabajo en la pocion?", Harry no hubiera vacilado un segundo en hacerlo con Malfoy, aun cuando Snape no le creyera ni una sola palabra. "El es demasiado buena gente," dijo Sirius. "Pero no creo que Malfoy me deje la tarea de preparar la Vita-Trank...el sabe, que si lo hace recibira una mala nota," dijo Harry. "Eres igual de dotado que tu padre para las pociones, eh?", sonrio Sirius, "No lo tomes tan en serio. Las pociones que aprendes en la escuela no las vas a necesitar...aunque en tu lugar me aprenderia muy bien la Vita- Trank."  
  
"Si es que logramos prepararla," comento Harry, "...Por cierto, hoy puse en practica la idea de Lupin. Busque esa lechuza." "Y?", pregunto Lupin, quien venia de su oficina. Tras el se podian ver a los Linyinwin quienes jugaban entre ellos. "Ninguna lechuza, me temo que te equivocaste!", respondio Harry. "Ves? Te dije que era una tonteria!", dijo Sirius volteandose hacia Lupin.  
  
"No todos reciben correo todos los dias," aclaro Lupin, mientras se sentaba junto a Sirius, "Tal vez venga." "Na, entonces puedo estar todos los dias mirando cada lechuza. Luego de una semana podria ser un experto en lechuzas," dijo Harry. "Por que no? Yo siempre quize serlo," dijo Lupin con tono acido, "Pero ellos no quieren hombres lobo en su personal."  
  
Uno podia oir la desilucion en su voz. "La mayoria de la gente son idiotas," Sirius trato de subirle el animo, "No saben nada acerca de los hombres lobo." Tiernamente beso a Lupin en la mejilla, con lo que este se alegro de nuevo. "Pienso que deberia dejarlos solos," dijo Harry y se puso de pie. "No te hemos asustado verdad?...No, no puede ser, esto lo viste en las vacaciones varias veces," recapacito Sirius.  
  
"No, no lo hicieron. Pero se les ve en los ojos que quieren hacer algo mas, y no me quieren tener como espectador,... ademas tengo que escribir un ensayo para Binns," aclaro Harry. "Na, si tu lo dices. Visitanos de nuevo," pidio Sirius y abrazo a su ahijado como despedida. "Y trata de trabajar con Malfoy. No tiene sentido que te saques malas notas por una tonteria," menciono Lupin. "Si, lo intentare. Pero probablemente me recordara de nuevo, que sin la advertencia de alguien estaria muerto. Bye," se despidio Harry y salio del departamento. No pudo oir como Lupin preguntaba confundido: "El se lo dijo?"  
  
"Hermione no ha regresado," oyo Harry como saludo al llegar a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. Ron estaba sentado en una confortable silla y miraba ininterrumpidamente el reloj, mientras sus hermanos vendian sus articulos a los Gryffindors. "Ella es lo suficientemente mayor," reclamo Harry. "Pero el es un Slytherin," alego Ron.  
  
"El año pasado no te agrado que fuera de Durmstrang. Ahora no te agrada que sea un Slytherin?", pregunto Harry sorprendido, "No estas contento con nada." "Durmstrang, Slytherin! Cual es la diferencia? Son todos iguales," grito su amigo pelirrojo. "Sabes que Ronnie," rieron Fred y George, "Si no nos equivocamos, diriamos que estas celoso?" "Yo no estoy celoso!" grito Ron y subio por las escaleras. Desde arriba se oyo el golpe de una puerta.  
  
"Y el esta celoso," sonrio Fred. "He, Harry. Oimos que tienes que trabajar con Malfoy. Mi pesame," dijo George y le golpeo los hombros, "No te quieres armar con una de nuestras Plumas de broma. Cuando el no lo vea, le cambias la pluma por esta y veremos a un Malfoy con cabello azul." "Ustedes buscan todo con tal de vender sus productos," dijo Harry y se encamino a la habitacion de los chicos. "Piensalo," le dijeron los gemelos.  
  
"Ron?", pregunto, cuando se dejo caer en la cama de su amigo, "Esta todo bien?" "No, nada esta bien!" gruño este y le dio la espalda a Harry. "Por que no le dices, que te gusta?", quiso saber Harry. "A quien? Hermione? Me gusta, pero solo como una amiga. Por que nadie lo entiende?", Ron se dio la vuelta. "Tal vez por que estas terriblemente celoso?", pregunto Harry sonriente. "Pero yo no estoy celoso de Krum!", dijo Ron. "De Hermione?", se sorprendio Harry, "Na, eso cambia las cosas...." "Que tiene que cambiar que?", pregunto Ron.  
  
"Le has dicho lo que sientes por el?" "Dime, de que rayos hablas?", le pregunto Ron, "No quiero nada de Krum y tampoco de Hermione! Quiero tambien una relacion! Eso es! No estoy celoso de ninguna persona, sino de lo que tienen entre ellos...y ahora riete." "Por que habria de reirme? Casi todo el mundo tiene ese deseo. Dile a Sirius y el tratara de liarte con alguien," dijo Harry, "Estaba algo desilucionado cuando supo que no me queria liar con nadie, asi que le harias un favor."  
  
"Sirius quiere liar a alguien? Tiene que estar terriblemente aburrido. Ha pensado en buscarse un hobby. Coleccionar mangos de escobas o algo asi?", propuso Ron. "Se lo dire..."  
  
En ese momento golpearon la puerta y Angelina Johnson entro en la habitacion. "Harry? Te puedo ocupar un momento?", pregunto ella amablemente, "Se trata del equipo." "Ron, me disculpas?", pregunto el, a lo que Ron asintio con la cabeza y el siguio a Angelina. Esta no fue con el, como lo esperaba a la Sala Comun, sino algunos pisos arriba, hasta que se encontraron en las habitaciones de los de septimo.  
  
Adentro esperaban ya Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet e incluso Fred y George habian dejado su local. Harry se sento junto a estos en una cama. En la cama del frente estaban las tres chicas. "Por que estamos aqui?" pregunto Harry. "Porque no quiero que nadie oiga, y ustedes no pueden entrar en los cuartos de chicas," aclaro Angelina, "Y como ves no hay nadie aqui." "Y que hay de importante?" pregunto George aburrido, "No es bueno dejar el local tanto tiempo solo."  
  
"Quiren dejar su puesto como golpeadores para poder vender sus articulos en los juegos de Quidditch?", pregunto Katie. "Claro que no. Eso lo haremos solo en los juegos en los cuales Gryffindor no juega," respondio Fred.  
  
"Entonces esto les interesa," dijo Angelina," Primero! Necesitamos un nuevo capitan. Segundo! Me encontre con Oliver y me hecho un discurso, que deberiamos empezar temprano con el entrenamiento, asi que Katie, Alicia y yo concluimos que entrenaremos el sabado. A las tres en el campo..." "No se puede," interrumpio Harry. "Exacto, Harry tiene razon. El sabado lo queriamos tener libre. Escuchen al Gran Harry Potter," estimo George.  
  
"No, no es por eso. Pero los sabados me voy a encontrar con Malfoy a las tres para preparar esa estupida pocion para Snape," se defendio Harry rapido. "Bien, entonces dejemoslo para el domingo! Tercero!" agrego Angelina, "Necesitamos un guardian!" "No lo puede hacer Oliver? Si esta de nuevo aqui?", propuso Fred.  
  
"Claro. Y el proximo año cuando nos vayamos, Flitwick, McGonagall y Trelawney jugaran por nosotros," dijo Angelina, "Oliver es profesor! El no puede jugar..." "Aparte no puede hacerlo," comento Harry, cuando Fred queria alegar, "Tiene el problema con el hombro. No puede detener una quaffle sin desmayarse." "Bien, entonces uno nuevo. Quien?", pregunto George. "Antes del entrenamiento lo escojeremos entre los que se anoten," comento Angelina, "Alli podremos determinar tambien quien sera el nuevo capitan."  
  
"Asi como se comporta, seria perfecta para el puesto," le susurro Fred a Harry. "Colgare en la Sala Comun un aviso, para que los otros sepan que estamos buscando un guardian," agrego Angelina, "Sean puntuales el domingo. A las tres, no lo olviden.  
  
Con estas palabras las tres chicas dejaron el cuarto. "Oliver tuvo mucha, mucha influencia sobre ella," comento Fred, luego de que cerro la puerta, "Lo dijimos ya, que nos esperan tiempo dificiles."  
  
La siguiente tarde paso rapidamente. Incluso Transformaciones con los Slytherins fue llevable.  
  
Al parecer solo uno de la fila de las Serpientes logro una perfecta transformacion.  
  
Este fue, cual milagro, Draco Malfoy. Harry casi salta hasta el techo cuando este transformo sin problema su almohadilla de agujas por un erizo y luego le sonrio burlona y pensativamente.  
  
Por lo menos McGonagall les informo que en el proximo tiempo no tendrian que trabajar en grupo, lo que fue recibido con aplausos de ambas casas. Ahora estaba Harry sentado en medio de Ron y Hermione en el almuerzo y tuvo que ver como Hermione trataba de darle de comer a su Linyinwin, pero este estaba sentado en sus piernas y no recibia la comida. Harry y Ron tuvieron mas suerte. Especialmente Ron, su Linyinwin estaba en el sombrero de Blaise, y como Harry noto no queria comer.  
  
Miro hacia Draco, ya que queria ver como, Draco Malfoy no lograba algo, aparte de atrapar la snitch antes que el. Pero una rapida mirada le daño el animo.  
  
El Linyinwin plateado estaba sentado comodamente en las piernas de Draco y se dejaba alimentar por este, mientras que el le rascaba las orejas tiernamente. //Quien pensaria que Draco pudiera ser tan cariñoso. De alguna manera tierno// penso Harry, antes de que notara lo que hacia. Bruscamente alejo su mirada del joven y espero que nadie hubiera notado que habia estado mirando a Draco. //Y como llego a tierno// se reprendio Harry, //Eso no tiene sentido//  
  
Pero luego de hechar un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, tuvo que reconocer que Draco se veia tierno, por como trataba al Linyinwin. Al parecer ese Slytherin dejaba caer la mascara con el pequeño gato o se la ponia. Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando oyo el aletear, que anunciaba la llegada de el correo.  
  
De inmediato busco la lechuza y su corazon empezo a latir como loco. "Ahi esta," susurro Harry contento, cuando descubrio a la lechuza negra con resplandores verdes. esta parecia tomarse tiempo extra para hacer su entrega, ya que hizo unas vueltas de mas alrededor del comedor. Harry habria encontrado esto gracioso en otras circunstancias, pero no hoy. El queria por fin saber quien le habia mandado la advertencia.  
  
La lechuza parecio por fin querer aterrizar, ya que volo algo mas bajo. Harry no la dejo de mirar ni un segundo. Su corazon empezo a latir mas rapido y casi se detuvo, cuando vio frente a quien aterrizo. No le creyo a sus ojos. Eso tenia que ser un malentendido.  
  
La lechuza aterrizo frente a Draco Malfoy y se dejo dar algo de pan por parte de este. "Eso no puede ser," dijo Harry sin aliento y de repente se dio cuenta de algo. En la clase de adivinacion del dia de ayer, Malfoy hablo acerca de la advertencia.  
  
De donde lo sabia, si no habia sido el quien la escribio? El se lo habia contado solo a sus amigos y les habia hecho jurar que no le contarian a nadie mas.  
  
Impresionado miro hacia el rubio Slytherin, quien en ese momento tambien lo miro. Mantuvieron el contacto por un largo tiempo hasta que los ojos de Malfoy se volvieron mas grandes de repente y un brillo de panico aparecio en ellos. En ese momento Harry supo, que Draco sabia, que el lo sabia.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
N/T: Esta ultima parte me encanta!! Les queria pedir a todas las personas que estan leyendo este fic, que me tengan un poco de paciencia, pues ahora que he comenzado con el colegio no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes, pero les prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcanze para actualizar rapido.  
  
Por otra parte, les aviso de una vez que la pareja principal se tarda bastante, pero no se desanimen pues la espera vale la pena.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado su review!! Hasta la proxima ^_°! 


	8. Por que?

Todavia ambos chicos se miraban en los ojos del otro, hasta que de repente la expresion de panico de Draco, se convirtio en una sonrisa divertida y se concentro nuevamente en el Linyinwin. Harry no tenia idea de lo que aquello significaba, pero lo averiguaria. Se tenia que encontrar de por si en la puerta principal con Draco al acabar las clases, ese seria el momento perfecto para preguntarle.  
  
"Harry vienes?", le saco Ron de sus pensamientos, "Queremos irnos." "Claro," Harry se levanto, arrojando una mirada confundida a la mesa de Slytherin, y siguio a sus dos amigos fuera del Gran Comedor. Habian caminado unos metros cuando oyeron unos pasos que se dirigian hacia ellos. Harry penso por un momento que era Draco, pero la idea fue borrada por un: "Weasley, espera un momento".  
  
Los tres se dieron vuelta y tras ellos estaba un Blaise, que trataba de tomar aire, y quien traia a su Linyinwin cafe en los brazos. "Que pasa?", pregunto Ron, para sorpresa de Harry, amable. "Podrias cuidar al Linyinwin en esta hora?", pidio Blaise y le puso al gatito alado en las manos a Ron. "Ehm, no se si sea una buena idea. Tenemos Herbologia. Si tenemos que plantar algo, seguro que correra hacia alguna planta peligrosa," dijo Ron.  
  
"Si, pero yo tengo Encantamientos y mi pareja es, para mi mala suerte, Padma Patil. Ella seguramente le haria algo a el. Sin intencion, claro esta," trato Blaise de aclarar. "Padma? Ella no es mala en la escuela! Es mi pareja," se metio Harry. "Si! En Astrologia e Historia de la Magia, supongo. Pero para la practica es un desastre," aclaro Blaise, "Ademas no habran plantas peligrosas adentro."  
  
"Por que no?", pregunto Hermione confundida, "En casi casa invernadero hay plantas peligrosas aun cuando solo sean Mandragoras." "Como tu dices, en casi todos. Seguro que haran lo mismo que nosotros," respondio Blaise, "Hoy tuvimos Herbologia y fue en el invernadero ocho. Lo unico peligroso que hay alli, es un pequeño cactus en la entrada." "O.k, lo llevo," dijo Ron, "Lo quieres de regreso despues o me lo quedo..." "Lo recojo en la comida," dijo Blaise, "Entonces, hasta esta noche!"  
  
Con un rapido asentimiento a Harry y Hermione avanzo unos pasos, pero de repente se giro y le dijo a Hermione: "Si te simpatiza tu Linyinwin un poco, Granger, no se lo des a Parkinson" "Por que no?", pregunto Hermione confundida, "Es trabajo en parejas!" "Lo es, sin embargo ella dijo ayer a todo volumen en la Sala Comun que todo, igual si es un ser vivo o no, lo que hubiese estado en manos de una sangre sucia, lo quemaria de inmediato. Y creeme, Parkinson lo hara...Que tengan un buen dia."  
  
Esta vez se fue definitivamente, pues Harry pudo reconocer, como tomo el pasillo en direccion al salon de Flitwick. "Chico extraño," dijo Hermione, "Y eso es un Slytherin?" "Te llamo sangre sucia," dijo Neville.  
  
Este acababa de llegar con Dean y Seamus junto al Trio. "No, no lo hizo," repuso Ron, "El solo conto lo que Pansy habia dicho." "Ronald Weasley defendiendo a un Slytherin. Que bien que puedo presenciarlo," burlo Harry. "Yo dije una vez ya, que el es el unico Slytherin simpatico," dijo Ron mientras iban en direccion a los invernaderos. "Me recuerda a mi misma," dijo Hermione de repente. "Hermione, no lo tomes como un insulto, pero ustedes no tienen similitudes. Piensalo. Tu eres de una familia muggle y el es sangre pura," repuso Seamus, "El es como yo...," agrego Hermione, "...en primer año."  
  
"En primero?", Ron la miro sorprendido. "Exacto," dijo Hermione, "No lo recuerdan? Hasta Halloween no tenia ni un solo amigo y siempre andaba sola por ahi. Lo note desde hace cuatro años, pero no lo queria mencionar, ya que ustedes tienen una comprensible aversion hacia los Slytherins." "Que notaste?", presiono Harry.  
  
Por que tenia su amiga que crear tanto suspenso?  
  
"A Blaise siempre lo encuentras solo. Igual, si es en los pasillos o en clase. Si este año no hubiera habido trabajo en parejas, seguro que habria hecho la Vita-Trank solo. Por que creen que ustedes no lo habian notado? El no se la pasa con otros Slytherins...Casi siempre lo veo en la biblioteca...solo. El esta cuando llego y se queda cuando yo salgo. Creo, que por eso quiere tener al Linyinwin de nuevo. Para que por lo menos este con alguien," aclaro Hermione, "No entiendo, como el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mando a Slytherin. Seguramente se equivoco terriblemente!"  
  
"Entonces deberia cambiar de casa," dijo Dean. "Uno no puede cambiar de casa asi no mas!", dijo Hermione con su voz de "Historia de Hogwarts". "Claro que se puede," dijo Neville de repente, "Me informe sobre eso en segundo, porque me parecia que no pasaba en Gryffindor...aun lo pienso, pero mi abuela me presiono, ya que mis padres habian estado en Gryffindor y por eso era la mejor casa."  
  
"Es posible cambiar de casa?", pregunto Hermione sorprendida. Harry y Ron sonrieron. Nunca habian visto que Hermione no supiera algo sobre Hogwarts. "Si, sin embargo hay algunos requisitos," aclaro Neville, "Primero que todo el jefe de la casa actual y de la casa a la que se quiere entrar, deben estar de acuerdo. Y tambien hay un problema con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Solo puedes cambiar de casa, si el Sombrero Seleccionador tuvo que decidirse entre dos casas en aquel entonces, porque habrias pasado en ambas. Entonces puedes ir a la que el no escogio. A otra casa no se puede ir y para quienes fue claro tienen que quedarse en su casa."  
  
"Eso significa que podria ir a Ravenclaw," penso Hermione en voz alta. "No nos iras a abandonar, verdad?", pregunto Ron con panico, "De quien nos podremos entonces copiar, si tu no estas mas?" "Realmente exitante," dijo Hermione, "Yo no los dejo copiarse...pero no se preocupen no me cambiaria a Ravenclaw. No me gusta mucho el azul."  
  
Frente a los invernaderos esperaban ya los Hufflepuffs y Madam Sprout. Buenos dias, quinto," les saludo Madam Sprout, cuando luego de cinco minutos todos estuvieron presentes, "Hoy trabajaremos en el invernadero ocho, asi que siganme." "Blaise tenia razon," se asombre Ron y abrazo fuerte a su Linyinwin. Justo en la entrada del invernadero ocho, Harry vio el cactus del que Blaise les habia hablado.  
  
"Se ve como una casa tropical," dijo de repente Hermione a su lado. Luego de una mirada por el salon, Harry le dio la razon. Casi en casa metro habian palmas o plantas exoticas, que Harry no podia reconocer. Ademas para sorpresa de la clase hacia mas de 30°C. En la mitad de la casa se encontraba una mesa redonda de madera en la que habian materas vacias. "Ponganse, por favor alrededor de la mesa," pidio Madam Sprout. Continuo cuando se hizo lugar en un pequeño espacio.  
  
"Este es el invernadero ocho, queridos. Yo se que aqui adentro es inusualmente caliente, pero estas plantas lo necesitan asi. Ademas estaran encantados en invierno...Quiero pedir, que vayan con su compañero, pues para la siguiente tarea son necesarias dos personas...Adelante." Harry trato de abrirse paso por el tumulto de gente que querian ir hacia su pareja, para llegar hasta donde estaba Hannah y lo logro tras cinco minutos.  
  
"Hi Harry," le saludo esta amable. "Hola," correspondio el saludo. "Bien y ahora: Van a podar Almendros, ya que estan proliferando," aclaro Madam Sprout, "Quien me puede decir que es un Almendro?" Obviamente la mano de Hermione se alzo en el aire.  
  
Pero para su sorprensa, Ron alzo la mano timidamente. "Si, mister Weasley," pidio Madam Sprout. "Almendros matan el sabor. Son muy importantes para las pociones, que tienen un olor o sabor muy intenso y que uno quiere eliminar. Se agrega a una pocion asi frutos de almendro y la pocion quedara inolora e insabora," respondio Ron.  
  
"Muy bien, mister Weasley. Diez puntos para Gryffindor," lo alago madam Sprout, mientras que Hermione lo miraba sorprendida. "Por que quieron, que poden estas plantas?", pregunto Madam Sprout, a lo que Ron se encongio de hombros y Hermione respondio: " Los almendros pueden moverse con su raiz. Normalmente se quedan tranquilos en tierra, pero si tienen que ser cortados, se asustan y quieren huir."  
  
"De nuevo diez puntos para Gryffindor," dijo Madam Sprout, "Bien cada pareja tomara un Almendro y empezara...tengan cuidado de solo cortar las astas que tienen flores o frutos."  
  
"Au," se quejo Harry despues de aquella hora. El almendro que habia sostenido, mientras Hannah lo cortaba, parecia no haber disfrutado mucho del proceso, ya que toda la hora rasguño a Harry con sus raices. Ahora podria mostrar dos brazos llenos de heridas. "tal vez deberias ir a la enfermeria," propuso Hermione. "Yo no corro a la enfermeria por un par de rasguños," dijo Harry.  
  
"Pero esos no son solo un par, Harry. Ambos brazos estan llenos de rasguños. Se puede infectar," trato Hermione nuevamente. "No, no se puede. Tengo que recojer mi Linyinwin," dijo Harry.  
  
"Eso lo puedes posponer, o nosotros lo recojemos por ti," ofrecio Hermione, "No," dijo Harry, pero bajo el tono de voz de nuevo: "Tengo que hablar algo con Malfoy."  
  
"Pues bien," suspiro la chica, "Pero luego, vas donde Madam Pomfrey." "Claro, nos vemos despues," se despidio Harry y fue en direccion a la puerta principal, mientras Ron y Hermione iban a la Sala Comun.  
  
Harry respiro aliviado, cuando solo vio a Malfoy en la entrada. No habia rastro de Pansy, Goyle o Crabbe. //Por suerte! Eso lo hace mas facil// Despacio se dirigio hacia el rubio Slytherin. Este parecia no haber notado su presencia y jugaba con el Linyinwin, con una cuerda amarrada a una pelota que balanceaba de aqui para alla y que el pequeño gato trataba de agarrar.  
  
"Malfoy," empezo Harry. "Ah, Potter. Por fin. Estoy esperando desde hace mintuos," dijo Draco, alzo el Linyinwin y se lo dio a Harry. "Que te diviertas! Puedes darmelo mañana en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras," con estas palabras quiso irse, pero Harry le cerro el camino hacia las mazmorras. "Que mas quieres, Potter?", pregunto Draco molesto. "Tu lo sabes bien," replico Harry.  
  
"Sabras como cuidar de un gato y si no, pues preguntale a alguien mas. No me querras dar a saber que todos los Gryffindors son tan idiotas que no pueden cuidar gatos," dijo Draco y quiso sacar a Harry del camino, pero este se lo impidio. "Potter! Te estas volviendo desesperante," suspiro Draco, "Tengo tareas que hacer."  
  
"Por que me escribiste la advertencia?", pregunto Harry secamente. "De que hablas?" gruño Draco, "No te escribi ninguna advertencia." "Y por que te lechuza me la entrego..y no digas que fue otra lechuza, pues esa la reconoceria siempre," dijo Harry serio. "Muchos utilizan mi lechuza. No me sorprenderia, si hubiera sido uno de los elfos. Ya nos ha delatado uno ante ti," Harry supo, que Draco hablaba de Dobby."Ahh!" Harry fingio sorpresa, " Y como sabes que alguien me envio una advertencia?"  
  
"Tu conoces a Patil y Borwn. Si hay un chisme que regar, ellas lo hacen," dijo Draco despreocupado, "Te metiste a ti mismo en una trampa," rio Harry. "Yo no se lo conte a las dos...Asi que Dra..Malf...Draco, por que lo hiciste?" "Te permiti llamarme por mi nombre," gruño Draco.  
  
"Solo di, por que me advertiste. Tu papi no estara muy encantado con la noticia, ademas, pense que me odiabas?", pregunto Harry suavemente.  
  
"Eso no te interesa," siseo Draco, empujo a Harry a un lado y bajo las escaleras. "Me interesa. Por que me advertiste?" le llamo Harry. "Por que te emocionas? Todavia estas vivo, asi que no te quejes," fue la respuesta que vino de abajo. Harry suspiro y miro al pequeño Linyinwin en sus brazos.  
  
"Con el tipo no se es lo suficientemente inteligente." "Que tipo?", pregunto una voz tras el, que sonaba divertida. Harry se giro y vio a Blaise Zabini. "Nadie," esquivo Harry. Blaise alzo una ceja dudoso, pero no pregunto mas.  
  
"Le podrias decir algo a Weasley?", pidio Blaise amablemente, "Claro, que?", pregunto Harry. "O.k, dile que Pustelblume suena mas ridiculo que Butterfly," dijo Blaise. "Eh? Que?" "Que Pustelblume suena mas ridiculo que Butterfly," repitio el Slytherin y bajo las escaleras, "El sabe lo que significa."  
  
//Ya hasta tienen codigos secretos// se asombro Harry. Quiso subir a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero vio de reojo que el Profesor Lupin y su perro negro caminaban por un pasillo algo alejado. //Tengo que decirles// penso Harry y corrio. "Profesor Lupin," dijo Harry sin respiracion, cuando alcanzo a ambos. "Harry que bueno verte! Podemos hacer algo por ti?", pregunto Lupin y luego su vista bajo hacia el Linyinwin, "Ah, ya lo tienes?"  
  
"Eh..si, pero eso no es importante...Ya se, quien me escribio la advertencia," dijo Harry. Sirius se puso curioso, pero Lupin lo esquivo: "No tengo tiempo ahora. Tengo que ayudar a Zabini en su hora con los septimos de Gryffindor/Slytherin. Esta tratando a los hombres lobo y quiere enseñarles un ejemplar vivo junto con todo el procedimiento...Significa, que les contare mi historia, obviamente con algunas partes censuradas. No todos tienen que saber que me acuesto con mi perro." "No quiere saberlo?", pregunto Harry asombrado.  
  
"Claro, pero si lo se ahora, me enterraria en pensamientos y no me puedo permitir eso en una clase," aclaro Lupin, a lo que Sirius hizo una cara de desilucion, "Ven luego de la cena con nosotros...Y Harry, no se lo cuentes antes a nadie." Harry miro atonito a Lupin y Sirius, quienes se retiraban por el pasillo. Lupin tenia que tener mucha paciencia. El hubiera querido saberlo de inmediato.  
  
"Harry, que haces aqui tan solo. No deberias estar con tus amigos," le saludo Oliver, quien entraba por una puerta, que conducia al armario de las escobas. "Estaba en camino hacia alla," respondio Harry, "Quieres ir conmigo?" "Claro, tras esta hora necesito varios Gryffindors a mi alrededor," suspiro Oliver. "Que paso?", quiso saber Harry, cuando subian las escaleras. "Hora doble de vuelo! Primer año! Slytherin/Hufflepuff", aclaro Oliver, "Los Slytherins se la pasaron hablando y ninguno de los Hufflepuffs logro alzar su escoba...Donde estan los talentos naturales...Digo, tu te convertiste en nuestro buscador en la primera clase de Vuelo."  
  
"No puedes comparar a nadie con nadie," dijo Harry y miro a Oliver acusatoriamente. En ese momento noto algo," Oliver? Por que traes tu uniforme de Gryffindor?", pregunto luego de que vio el leon. "Me siento algo extraño sin el," respondio Oliver solicito. "Pues extraño me parece a mi," dijo Harry, justo cuando se pararon frente a la Dama Gorda, "Leonis Ming!" Y el retrato se hizo a un lado. 


	9. No es una broma!

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca imaginacion todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor,...faltan mas.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Oliver y Harry entraron a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor y Harry pudo ver el efecto tranquilizante que tenia aquel lugar en Oliver, aun cuando no habia mucha gente alli. La mayoria de los cursos no tenian la suerte de tener solo dos horas en la tarde y por lo tanto solo los de quinto curso estaban alli sentados. Harry vio a Ron sentado en una mesa con Seamus, jugando Ajedrez Magico.  
  
"Hola, Harry," le saludo Ron cuando este se sento junto a ambos, "Ya estuviste en la enfermeria?" "Yo no voy a la enfermeria por un par de resguños," dijo Harry serio, esperando claro, que Hermione no lo hubiera escuchado. Pero para su suerte esta estaba sumida en una discusion con Oliver acerca de la manera de vestir de un profesor.  
  
"Ach, antes de que se me olvide. Zabini me pidio que te dijera que Pustelblume suena mas ridiculo de Butterfly," se acordo Harry, "Lo que sea que eso signifique!" "Eso no es cierto," se indigno Ron, "Pustelblume suena mejor, verdad?" "No tengo idea, que significa eso, asi que no te puedo ayudar," dijo Harry. "Ach, verdad, claro que no lo sabes. Blaise y yo estamos pensando un nombre para nuestro Linyinwin. El se inclina por Butterfly y yo por Pustelblume," aclaro Ron.  
  
"Un nombre? Tenemos que darles nombres?", pregunto Seamus confundido, mientras que Ron tomaba su caballo. "No, la verdad no, pero no los podemos llamar todo el año Linyinwin," dijo Ron. "Genial! Seguro que Goyle se decidira por un nombre terrible," suspiro Seamus, "Por que no lo sacan de la escuela?"  
  
"Mientras que no se incline por el nombre Sanchez Martino Bacardi Coco di Mare," burlo Ron. "Quien llama a alguien asi?", pregunto Seamus confundido. "Fred y George le pusieron asi a su lechuza," respondio Ron, "Siempre han tenido un gusto terrible en lo que se refiere a nombres." "Eso lo dice alguien que le puso Pig a su lechuza," dijo Harry burlon. "Callate Harry," dijo Ron poniendo mala cara.  
  
"Yo escogeria Butterfly," opino Seamus, "Pustelblume suena terrible para un gato." "Que dices tu?", pregunto Ron dirigiendose a Harry. "Oh, no! Yo me mantengo fuera," dijo Harry y se unio a Dean y Neville quienes discutian sobre la proxima temporada de Quidditch. Harry noto que Oliver se queria unir a la conversacion, pero Hermione aun no habia terminado con su discurso sobre "Como me visto como profesor correctamente".  
  
Dos horas despues llegaron los otros cursos. Fred y George se dirigieron de inmediato a su local y prepararon sus cosas. "Increible," oyo Harry a los gemelos decir. "Que es increible?", pregunto Ron curioso. El y Seamus habian dejado de jugar hacia unos minutos, ya que Seamus se desesperaba al perder siempre.  
  
"La clase de hoy de Zabini," respondio George, "Trajo a Lupin y el nos conto como es vivir como licantropo," "Y? Aprendieron algo nuevo?", pregunto Hermione curiosa. "OH, si! Es como para compadecerlo," dijo Fred, "Como describio la transfomacion, no parece ser nada dulce. No es un milagro que se vea siempre tan acabado...yo estaria tambien asi, si tuviera que atravesar eso cada mes desde mi septimo año de vida."  
  
"Desde su septimo año de vida?", se sorprendio Hermione. "Yepp, ahi fue mordido," respondio George, "Yo tengo ahora gran respeto a los licantropos." Los gemelos se separaron de los tres y empezaron a promocionarles sus articulos a los pobres Gryffindors.  
  
"Espero que Zabini traiga a Lupin a nuestra clase," dijo Hermione, "No haria daño que los Slytherins le tuvieran algo de respeto a Lupin." "Eso no sirve con ellos," comento Ron, "Le burlarian si el les abre el corazon... A proposito, me acorde de algo. Ustedes estan buscando un nuevo Guardian, verdad Har?" Harry algo confundido por el cambio de tema asintio.  
  
"Crees que tenga una oportunidad?", pregunto Ron con esperanza. "Te quieres postular?", Harry no parecio sorprendido. Siempre supo que Ron queria estar en el equipo de Quidditch. "Si, he pensado que deberia probar...asi que crees que tengo oportunidad?" Harry hubiera reido, cuando vio la mirada de perro de Ron. "No lo se... nunca te he visto jugar," concluyo al final, "Lo puedes intentar."  
  
Hablaron largo rato sobre Quidditch, hasta que Hermione les recordo que tenian que cenar. Ron tomo rapido a Pusterblume/Butterfly y los tres salieron. Harry y Hermione hubieran dejado a sus Linyinwin preferiblemente en sus habitaciones.  
  
Cuando se sentaron en sus puestos, Harry lanzo una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, mejor dicho a un Slytherin en especial. Harry estuvo pensando toda la tarde, por que Draco le advirtio? No tenia sentido. "Entrenarias conmigo mañana?", pidio Ron, "No quiero llegar sin entrenamiento." "Claro...ahora que recuerdo, te tengo que dar mi Saeta de Fuego," Harry recordo la carta de Sirius.  
  
"Quieres que?" grito el pelirrojo, "Pero el buscador tiene que tener la mejor escoba. No me puedes dar asi como asi tu Saeta!" Todo el salon se habia volteado hacia ellos. "Claro que puedo," dijo Harry con calma, "Recibi en el verano la Neo Saeta de Fuego y no quiero tirar la vieja a la basura."  
  
"La Neo Saeta de Fuego", chillo Angelina Johnson, "Harry por que no nos habias contado! La Neo Saeta de Fuego....Los otros buscadores no tendran oportunidad contra nosotros." En todo el salon pudo Harry oir los murmullos preocupados. El sabia porque. Si Ron llegaba a ser guardian, tendrian en el equipo dos de las mejores escobas.  
  
Harry observo la mesa de Slytherin y no pudo evitar sonreir. Los Slyhterins parecian tener una fuerte discusion, acerca de lo que harian. Harry noto sin embargo, que Draco permanecio tranquilo. Parecia incluso algo aburrido de aquella noticia, ya que no formaba parte de la discusion y siguio comiendo su comida.  
  
//Como puede estar tan tranquilo, cuando toda la mesa alrededor habla con el volumen de un concierto?// "O.k, entendido! Butterfly," Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos.  
  
Se giro a un lado y vio a Blaise, quien habia recogido el Linyinwin de Ron.  
  
"Bien que te puedas despegar de Pustelblume," rio Blaise, tomo un pedazo de pollo y se lo dio al Linyinwin. "Si, aun cuando no me parece que Butterfly le vaya bien a un gato," dijo Ron, se dio la vuelta y siguio comiendo. Harry hizo lo mismo, pero de repente oyo la voz de Blaise en su oido susurrandole: "En tu lugar, no lo miraria tanto Potter. Eso se nota y la gente puede pensar cosas que no son!"  
  
Harry casi se atragante, quiso reclamar algo, pero Blaise ya se habia ido a la mesa de Slytherin. "Que te susurro, Harry?", pregunto Hermione preocupada, "Te pusiste palido." "Nada...nada," tartamudeo Harry. "No me engañas," dijo Hermione, "Fue algo!"  
  
"Bien...el..," comenzo Harry, pero para su suerte en ese momento Lupin y Sirius abandonaban el Gran Comedor. "Ehm, tengo que irme, quiero hablar algo con Padfoot," se despidio Harry y corrio. //Mirar demasiado? Paf, yo no miro tanto a Malfoy// penso Harry, cuando hubo alcanzado a Lupin y su perro.  
  
Ambos lo habian esperado en las escaleras.  
  
"Todo en orden, Harry?", pregunto Lupin preocupado. "Por que no habria de irme bien?", reclamo Harry. "Tal vez por que te pusiste totalmente palido cuando Zabini se te agacho al oido," afirmo Lupin sonriente. Harry no repuso nada al respecto, sino que siguio a ambos en silencio. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Lupin, Sirius se transformo y pregunto: "Asi que, quien fue?"  
  
"Padfoot," reprendio Lupin, "No tienes paciencia." "No todos son como tu," repuso Sirius y jalo a Harry al sofa, "Bien?" "Ya, bien," empezo Harry, cuando Lupin se hubo sentado a su lado, "Fue Malfoy!" "Muy gracioso..No, en serio," pidio Sirius luego de reir. Le parecia divertido aquello, mientras que Lupin estaba sentado tranquilamente como si eso fuese lo que esperaba.  
  
"No, fue de verdad Malfoy. Fue su lechuza quien me entrego la carta... La vi hoy en la mañana... Obviamente lo nego, pero yo se que el fue. El sabia de la advertencia, de la cual casi nadie sabia," conto Harry. Sirius le miro unos segundos confundido, pero luego reacciono. "El hijo de Lucius Malfoy? Mmm, que se habria propuesto con eso?", penso Sirius. "Tal vez nada," dijo Lupin, "Tal vez solo quiso salvarle la vida!"  
  
"Moony, no digas tonterias," dijo Sirius serio, "Un Malfoy quiere salvarle la vida a un Potter?" "Uno no tiene que ser como sus padres," alego Lupin, "Creo, que tu lo sabes mejor que nadie." Sirius parecio no tener un argumento para responder y murmullo algo poco entendible. "El no lo va a reconocer," agrego Lupin, "Puede significarle la muerte..." "Su muerte?", pregunto Harry en shock.  
  
"Claro. Los Mortifagos matan todo y todos aquellos que los delatan, y si son sus propios hijos... Draco ha corrido un gran riesgo, cuando te envio la advertencia. Si su padre lo llega a descubrir...no, no me lo quiero ni imaginar," dijo Lupin. "Si, pero por que ha corrido tal riesgo?", quiso saber Harry, pero Lupin solo encogio los hombros. Estuvieron algunos minutos sentados, hasta que finalmente Sirius hablo: "Lo importante es en cualquier caso, que nadie, pero nadie aparte de nosotros tres lo sepa... no Ron, no Hermione. Si se sabe que Malfoy Junior te advirtio, este morira. Y ya que ha corrido semejante riesgo para salvarte, es lo menos que puedes hacer por el."  
  
Lupin asintio. "Es de todas maneras extraño," dijo Harry, "Me ha deseado la muerte durante cuatro años y de repente hace el papel de mi salvador..." "La vida trae siempre muchas sorpresas," dijo Lupin. "Na ya," suspiro Harry, "Me voy...nos vemos el viernes." Se despidio con una inclinacion de cabeza y abandono el departamento. Harry penso, si no deberia ir al Gran Comedor, pero se decidio que no.  
  
Hermione querria saber que era lo que le habia dicho Blaise. Este no sabia lo que decia. El y mirar mucho a Malfoy? Aunque.... de veras lo miraba demasiado? "Potter," le saco una voz de sus pensamientos.  
  
El la conocia. Solo una persona lograba, pronunciar su apellido de una manera tan devaluativa. "Malfoy!"  
  
Harry se giro hacia el rubio Slytherin. "Me quieres decir de una buena vez por que me salvaste?", pregunto Harry. "Psst," siseo Draco y le tapo la boca al perplejo Gryffindor, "Eso no lo tiene que saber todo el mundo, entendido?" Harry tuvo que tragar saliva ante el frio tono del rubio, pero sin embargo se alejo de Draco.  
  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo, este le susurro amenazadoramente: "No le cuentes a nadie sobre quien te envio la advertencia, Potter! Ni a Weasel ni a la sangre sucia. O sino tendre que retomar lo que impedi en el verano." "No tenia en mente contarle a nadie," dijo Harry. "Bien," dijo el Slytherin y se encamino por el pasillo. //Por lo menos ya lo admitio//  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Muchas gracias a Velia, Amazona Verde, txiri, Laia, Winter´s fairy, y la- meli-forever por sus reviews ( lo siento si olvide a alguien), aqui van las respuestas y alguna que otra aclaracion:  
  
Laia: La verdad no tengo ni idea, pues hasta ahora la autora ha escrito 41 capitulos y asegura que la historia va para largo asi que no te puedo dar un numero concreto.  
  
Winter´s fairy: La verdad el fic no es mio, solo lo estoy traduciendo.  
  
Hasta la proxima!! 


	10. La clase de Zabini

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca imaginacion todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor,...faltan mas (Nadie se puede quitar de encima a una celestina)  
  
Advertencia: Slash  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Si habia algo que Harry no aguantaba, eso era Hermione, cuando no se la podia quitar de encima. Toda la noche quiso saber que era lo que le habia dicho Blaise y por que tenia siempre que hablar algo con Padfoot. Si no hubiera llegado por suerte Vladimir con una noticia para Hermione, a lo que esta misteriosamente sonrio y abandono la Torre de Gryffindor, no habria tenido Harry su calma.  
  
Ron gracias a Dios lo dejo en calma con las preguntas. De alguna manera tuvo Harry la sensacion de que el pelirrojo solo lo hacia, para no tener que escuchar algo malo acerca de Blaise. Luego de que Angelina Johnson dejo de fantasear acerca de la Neo Saeta de Fuego, pudo Harry por fin irse a dormir. La mañana del miercoles no fue, lo que el se habia esperado.  
  
Hermione le habia hecho de nuevo preguntas en el desayuno, Ron solo callo, su Linyinwin no se dejo alimentar, a lo que recibio una risa sarcastica de parte de Draco. Harry quiso matar a Seamus cuando este alento a Hermione al recordarle que hoy tendrian por primera vez al papa de Blaise. Ya y luego de una hora de echar sueño, Hsitoria de la Magia y Encantamientos, en donde Hannah sin intencion le dejo el cabello verde, estaba por fin sentado junto a Ron en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
"Te quedan bien," Ron trataba cada vez que veia a Harry, no reirse, lo que no mejoro mucho su gesto de mal genio. "Muy gracioso," gruño Harry y se revolvia nervioso el cabello, "No quiero saber lo que diran los Slytherins al respecto... Por que tenia McGonagall que sacar a Flitwick del salon justo cuando iba a decir el contrahechizo?"  
  
"Preguntale a Hermione, si no lo puede arreglar," propuso Seamus, quien estaba sentado en la fila de atras con Dean. "O ve con Madam Pomfrey," dijo Dean, luego de no encontrar a Hermione. Esta llego cinco minutos antes de que iniciara la clase y se sento junto a Neville.  
  
"Donde estuviste?", pregunto Ron, "Harry necesita tu ayuda." Hermione, quien hasta ahora no habia visto a los dos, empezo a reir cuando miro el cabello verde de Harry. "Reiste suficiente?", pregunto Harry molesto, "Puedes ayudarme ahora?" "Claro," Hermione se limpio las lagrimas, avanzo hacia Harry y pronuncio el hechizo con el cual el color de cabello normal de Harry volvio. "Gracias Hermione," agradecio Harry aliviado.  
  
Hermione habia logrado arreglar su cabello, antes de que los Slytherins llegaran al salon, lo que hacian en ese momento. "Como lo lograste?", pregunto Hermione, "Estuviste con Flitwick, verdad?", se sorprendio Ron, "Hannah dijo el hechizo equivocado y de repente Harry tenia cabello verde." "No les puse atencion para ser sincera," comento la chica, "Justin movio su varita muy fuerte y salio volando por la ventana...No lo notaron?"  
  
Harry y Ron encogieron los hombros confundidos, e incluso Dean y Seamus no parecieron notarlo. "Na, entonces no se ofendan por que no haya notado el error de Hannah," dijo Hermione, "Na ya, Justin y yo llegamos salimos diez minutos del salon para buscar su varita, por eso llegue tan tarde!"  
  
Un carraspeo hizo a Hermione alzar la vista y los tres amigos se llevaron un shock. Devon Zabini estaba desde hace algun tiempo en las escaleras y habia escuchado la conversacion. "Perdon, Profesor," dijo Hermione y se sento de nuevo junto a Neville. "Esta bien, miss Granger," contesto Zabini, "Pero le agradeceria que estuviera sentada para el principio de la clase..." Los Slytherin empezaron a reir por lo bajo. Al parecer creian que iban a tener un segundo Snape, pues el Profesor era el padre de un Slytherin. "...pero entiendo, que usted quiera ayudar a un compañero... Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por un contrahechizo perfecto, miss Granger!"  
  
La risa de los Slytherins se perdio en el momento y miraban incredulos a Hermione, luego al Profesor Zabini a Blaise y desde el principio. Zabini habia bajado las escaleras y sentado en su mesa.  
  
"Bien, ahora me quiero presentar. Yo soy Devon Zabini. Me dejaria con gusto llamar Devon o dad..." a la ultima palabra observo a Blaise, "... pero lastimosamente esta en las reglas del colegio estipulado que cada maestro sea llamado como Profesor. Para mi es algo ridiculo, pero que se le hace. Asi que para ustedes soy Profesor Zabini." Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego agrego mirando a Blaise: "Obviamente en casa no. Tu madre me mataria si te obligara a llamarme Profesor Zabini. Ella cree de por si, que tengo cierto control sobre la gente.... No entiendo por que."  
  
Se giro hacia su mesa y hojeo en sus documentos. "Como veo, no se excluyo a los quintos de el trabajo en parejas," siguio hablando, "Asi que, por favor no me maten por esto, aun cuando yo puedo entender que no les guste... Pero quiero que se sienten con su pareja en una mesa..." un murmullo se expandio por el salon, pero sin embargo la mitad de la clase se levanto y fue hacia la mesa de su pareja.  
  
Ron empaco sus cosas y se dirigio hacia la tercera fila al lado de la ventana, en donde Blaise se habia sentado, hasta entonces solo. Harry no pudo mirar tan rapido, como Draco se habia sentado a su lado.  
  
"Genial, Potter! Tenias que sentarte en la primera fila! Quieres lamerle los zapatos al nuevo profesor," siseo el rubio. Tan bajito que Zabini no lo escucho. "Bien, y para evitar toda pelea por los puestos.. Van a permanecer en esas mesas todo el año... mister Goyle, podria diseñar un plano del salon," pidio Zabini. "Un que?", Goyle miraba al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras totalmente confundido.  
  
"Un plano del salon!", repitio Zabini, "Usted sabe, un plano donde pueda ver quien se sienta donde." "Pero eso lo puede ver sin un plano," se sorprendio Goyle. Zabini lo miro sin habla y luego se dirigio a su compañero: "Mister Finnigan! Puede usted dibujar el plano?" Seamus aintio y empezo a dibujar en el pergamino, bajo la miraba curiosa de Goyle.  
  
Harry solo pudo mover la cabeza ante tanta estupidez y noto a su lado que Draco tenia el mismo pensamiento que el, ya que este molesto habia cerrado los ojos. //Por que se la pasa con esos idiotas?// se pregunto Harry, cuando Draco mas calmado abrio los ojos y muy juicioso miro hacia al frente.  
  
"Bien, espero que ustedes no sean como los otros cursos en los que tuve las parejas Slytherin/Gryffindor," agrego Zabini, "Sino, me temo que este sera un horrible año!" "Tan mal?", quiso saber Hermione, a lo que recibio una risa divertida de Zabini. "Si, tan mal, miss Granger. Sin embargo no me sorprende mucho. Ya en mis tiempos de colegio los Slytherins y Gryffindors no se llevaban muy bien," respondio Zabini solicito, "Si me acuerdo de las malas jugadas, que James, Sirius, Peter y Remus siempre le jugaban a Lucius y Severus... Esos fueron tiempos. Lastima que Severus y Remus se han calmado. Yo esperaba que ambos volvieran a tener sus comicas peleas, como en el tiempo de colegio, pero no, sus profesores de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas y Pociones se han vuelto adultos. Lastima que Sirius y James no esten aqui, entonces..." Zabini silvo significativamente y se giro hacia Harry: "Puedes estar orgulloso de las jugarretas de tu padre. Ellos eran unicos y creativos, hasta mas no poder! Y Sirius! De el no quiero empezar a hablar, o sino no parare de fantasear."  
  
"Oh si. Hay mucho que fantasear sobre un profugo de Azkaban," burlo Pansy Parkinson junto a Hermione. "Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin," dijo Zabini con calma, "No permito que se trate como asesino a Sirius Black en mi clase... Hasta que no este comprobado."  
  
"Usted no cree, que el fue?", pregunto Harry sorprendido. "No, mister Potter. La cosa con Pettigrew... yo creo que en el hay algo incorrecto, aparte Sirius un mortifago? O aun mejor, el delato a James y Lily Potter? Pf, que ridiculez. Sirius y James eran muy buenos amigos. Incluso si Sirius hubiera sido un mortifago, cosa que no creo, nunca hubiera entregado a James," aclaro Zabini. La simpatia de Harry por el nuevo profesor crecio mas. No solo, por que a pesar de que su hijo estaba en Slytherin, era justo, no, el tambien creia en la inocencia de Sirius. Dos cosas que para Harry eran importantes.  
  
"O.k, pero volvamos a la clase. Finalmente no me pagan por contar sobre el pasado... tendria entonces que enseñar Historia de la Magia y no creo, que Binns fuera a entregar el trabajo, cuando su propia mierte no lo detuvo," dijo Zabini sonriente, "Que quieren hacer?" Los alumnos lo miraron confundidos, hasta que Hermione pregunto: "A que se refiere con que queremos hacer?" "Eso mismo, como se oyo. No me gusta meterles algo a los alumnos que no les interesa. Septimo de Gryffindor/Slytherin por ejemplo elijio a los Hombre Lobo,... para eso me ayudo Rem...digo el Profesor Lupin... Si, miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione bajo la mano y pregunto: "Podemos tambien oir al Profesor Lupin hablar acerca de ser licantropo? Fred y George estuvieron terriblemente encantados al respecto." "Fred y George? Si, me acuerdo. Los gemelos, verdad? Si esos dos parecieron estar muy impresionados. Yo mismo estuve algo sorprendido. Siempre pense que la transformacion era muy simple... algo por el estilo. Luna llena viene, transformacion, luna llena se va, todo normal... ahi me equivoque mucho," comento Zabini, "Pero yendo a su pregunta, miss Granger. Lamentablemente en este curso no se puede, ya que en cada hora donde yo los tengo, Rem.. Profesor Lupin tiene clase. Hoy con los cuartos Gryffindor/Slytherin y los viernes, creo yo, son los septimos de Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff. Asi que lo siento. Ustedes le pueden preguntar en su clase. Creo que lo hara... Algun otro deseo?  
  
En un rato nadie levanto la mano, pero luego Pansy lo hizo. "Que le pareceria, las maldiciones imperdonables? El profesor Moody las vio el año pasado con nosotros," propuso ella. "Se las mostro?", pregunto Zabini, a lo que la clase asintio con la cabeza. "Que tengo que hacer con eso?", pregunto Zabini confundido. "Tengo que enseñarles a bloquearlas?" "Si, algo por el estilo," asintio Pansy.  
  
"Buena idea, miss Parkinson. Les hecho un cruciatus y veo cuanto dolor pueden resistir... o aun mejor el Avada Kedavra para ver, si alguno sobrevive," dijo Zabini y Harry solo pudo sonreir con satisfaccion ante la seriedad con la que Zabini habia dicho aquello. "Bien, no tiene que hacer exactamente eso...," trato de aclarar Pansy. "Entonces que? Todo el año contarles, que hacen las maldiciones, para que al final me vuelva como Binns y repita siempre el mismo tema?", pregunto Zabini. "Bien, ya estoy calmada," gruño Pansy y cerro con mala cara los brazos ante su pecho.  
  
"No tiene nadie una propuesta llevable?", pregunto Zabini nuevamente, "Vamos. Debe haber algo...algo que les moleste?" "Si, los fantasmas," dijo de repente Draco, "Puede ser muy molesto, cuando uno quiere tomar un baño y Myrtle la Llorona sale de uno de los grifos de agua." "Fantasmas? Vaya," sonrio Zabini, "No hay problema!"  
  
Salto de su mesa y paseo por el salon. "Ustedes deben saber que mormalmente esta prohibido, bloquear a los fantasmas en algun lugar. A menos que sean Poltergeist, entonces se puede acudir al Ministerio y desterrarlos a algun otro lugar. Pero desgraciadamente los fantasmas normales tienen el derecho a estar donde quieran... Pueden creerme, no me emociona mucho ser espiado por fantasmas. Ayer el Fraile Gordo me estuve espiando mientras me duchaba durante cinco minutos, hasta que yo... Bien a eso paso ahora..."  
  
Harry noto que Zabini tenia la atencion de toda la clase. Al parecer habia mas gente que se sentia acosada o simplemente molesta por los fantasmas. "...Existen los Amuletos, que nos protejen de los fantasmas. En Hogsmeade de seguro venden esos amuletos. Si pueden ir alguna vez, vean en "Ying y Yang". Es una tienda de amuletos magicos. La otra posibilidad es un Ritual Magico. Estos crean una barrera para alejar a los fantasmas o expulsarlos de una habitacion durante cinco horas. Metodos de duracion mas larga no existen lamentablemente." Zabini se veia como si, de veras lo lamentara en el fondo.  
  
"Un Ritual Magico?", pregunto Dean. "Si, ustedes saben lo que es, verdad?" En la cara de Zabini se dibujo incredulidad, cuando vio que la mayoria de los alumnos negaban con la cabeza. "No hay nadie, que sepa, que es un Ritual Magico?...Si, mister Malfoy?" Harry miro sorprendido a su derecha. No habia notado que Malfoy habia levantado la mano.  
  
"Ritos Magicos son hechizos en los que se necesita una larga preparacion," empezo Draco, "Se utilizan objetos como velas, hierbas y otras cosas de niños en cierta posicion, dependiendo del fin del hechizo, y luego de posicionarlos se puede decir el respectivo hechizo... La ventaja en esto es, que no se necesita una varita." "Perfecto, mister Malfoy. Diez puntos para Slytherin," alago Zabini, "Estos Rituales Magicos necesitan de mucho tiempo, pero son de una u otra manera servibles. Mi esposa, es terriblemente olvidadiza, gracias a Dios , Blaise no heredo su memoria, sino tendria que vivir con dos del mismo tipo. Ella pierde seguido su varita. Ahi realiza un Ritual Magico que le muestra donde se encuentra su varita. Creo que sin ese Ritual estaria perdida.  
  
"Mi mama tampoco es tan mal," comento Blaise. " Na ya, se mejoro bastante desde que tu naciste, pero antes.. creeme, era una catastrofe," aclaro Zabini. "Si era asi, por que te casaste con ella?", pregunto Blaise furioso. Harry pudo ver como Ron trataba de calmarlo. "Empezamos de nuevo?", pregunto Zabini molesto, "Podemos hablarlo cuando termine la clase. En el receso de la tarde, en mi apartamento?" "No hay problema, Profesor!" siseo Blaise y se sento, ya que antes se habia levantado. "Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por su atrevimiento, mister Zabini," dijo Zabini rapido.  
  
Harry se asombro. No penso nunca, que Zabini le fuera a quitar ountos a su propio hijo. Ya, asi se puede equivocar uno. Harry tuvo la sensacion de que no era la primera vez que Blaise y su padre peleaban por ese tema. Blaise miro a su padre furioso y ahora podia competir con Pansy en lo que a malas caras se referia.  
  
"Bien, volviendo a los Rituales Magicos, que alejan a los fantasmas," Zabini quiso seguir hablando, pero al mirar a su reloj se asombro, "Que? Ya se van a terminar las dos horas? No me di cuenta de lo rapido que se paso el tiempo... Bien, entonces tendre que hacerlo de otra manera... Pueden averiguar algo acerca de los Rituales Magicos con su pareja y presentarlo como tarea para el viernes o es muy pronto?"  
  
"Muy pronto," dijo Dean alto. "Bien, aprecio su sinceridad, mister Thomas. Bien entonces lo presentaran para el proximo miercoles y el viernes pensaran que es lo que quieren hacer. Si no se les ocurre nada, veremos que hacemos."  
  
Justo en ese momento acabo la hora y toda la clase emprendio el camino al Gran Comedor, hasta que Seamus le entrego el plano y recibio cinco puntos para Gryffindor. "Blaise, ven de una vez conmigo. Puedes comer en mi departamento. Los elfos traeran algo," llamo Zabini a su hijo.  
  
"Wow, Zabini es genial," comento Seamus cuando estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. "Tenia miedo de que fuera un segundo Snape." "Yo no," dijo Ron, "Blaise no es malo, asi qus su padre tampoco podia ser malo." "A proposito de Blaise, no creen ustedes, que ambos se pelean frecuentemente por su madre?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"Si, yo tambien lo pienso," aprobo Hermione, "Pero uno no puede decir que haya hablado muy bien de su mujer." "No, yo no creo que eso haya sido," opino Dean, "Parece que es otra cosa, y eso solo fue un detonante." "Yo tambien lo creo," dijo Harry rapidamente, "Por una pequeñez no se molesta uno tanto!" "Han discutido suficiente sobre el comportamiento familiar de la familia de Blaise?", pregunto Ron molesto, "No creo que, les gustaria mucho si les pasara lo mismo."  
  
"Lo siento," murmuro Harry y trato como en el desayuno de alimentar a su Linyinwin, pero este se negaba. "Por que no quieres comer?", pregunto Harry, "Con Malfoy lo..." Harry se detuvo en medio de la oracion y fue con el Linyinwin a la mesa de Slytherin, seguido de las miradas confundidas de sus amigos. Tambien los Slytherin lo miraron algo sorprendidos, cuando Harry se detuvo frente a Draco. "Que honrado me siento. Que podra en gran Harry Potter querer de mi?", pregunto Draco con voz infantil.  
  
"Toma," susurro Harry y puso el Linyinwin en los brazos de Draco. El pequeño gato empezo a ronronear y se acerco al pecho del Slytherin. "Aunque no quiera admitirlo, no prueba bocado conmigo," aclaro Harry, "Aparte querias recojerlo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?" "Si si, lo olvide," reconocio Draco, "Y no quizo comer contigo?" "Si, vamos diviertete por eso. Harry Potter no logra que un gato coma algo," dijo Harry aburrido.  
  
"Si, ahorita, dame un segundo mientras alimento al gatito. Tiene que estar hambriento," dijo Draco, acaricio al Linyinwin y le dio un pedazo de carne, que el gato comio gustoso. Mientras alimentaba al gato, se giro hacia Harry y exclamo: "El gran Harry Potter no puede alimentar a un gato. Esto es tragico, y se supone que algo asi sera quien derrote al Señor Oscuro?" Harry giro los ojos y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor. Por que rayos se habia quedado parado frente a Draco y esperado a su burla?  
  
Tuvo que haberse ido apenas entrego el Linyinwin. "Fascinante," dijo Hermione, cuando el se sento de nuevo, "Solo con Malfoy y Blaise parecen comer los Linyinwin. El mio aun no come nada." "Daselo a Pansy!", propuso Seamus, "Tal vez solo comen con Slytherins." "Comen los suyos algo?", pregunto Hermione a Seamus, Dean y Neville. Dean y Seamus negaron con la cabeza, pero Neville salto de su silla. "Sabia que habia olvidado algo importante... No he visto a mi Linyinwin desde el lunes."  
  
Apurado corrio fuera del Gran Comedor para buscarlo. Parvati y Lavender empezaron a reir terriblemente y Dean les dijo: "Que es tan gracioso en eso? Le puede costar una nota en Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas." Parvati burlo: "No puede! Su Linyinwin lo tiene Millicent Bulstrode.. Pero el parece haberlo olvidado." Harry observo la mesa de Slytherin y en efecto Millicent trataba de alimentar al Linyinwin, pero este tambien se negaba.  
  
"El viernes le preguntare al Profesor Lupin por que no quieren comer," dijo Hermione y desistio darle de comer al Linyinwin. "Viernes? Puede estar hambriento para ese entonces estara hambriento!" replico Ron. "No, no lo estara," respondio Hermione, "No has leido nunca en tu vida? He sacado unos libros sobre Linyinwin de la biblioteca y en ellos dice que los Linyinwin comen regularmente pero pueden pasar hasta un mes sin probar bocado."  
  
"Comen regularmente? Si, eso lo vemos," dijo Seamus. "Por eso le preguntare a Lupin," susurro Hermione. "En que casa creen ustedes que estuvo Zabini?", interrumpio Dean volviendo al tema de Zabini. "Ravenclaw," respondio Harry, "Me lo dijo Lupin!" "Ravenclaw? Pero por que Blaise esta en Slytherin?", se sorprendio Dean, "No le veo sentido." "No todo tiene que tener sentido," dijo Harry.  
  
"Vamos a jugar Quidditch ya?", pregunto Ron tras el almuerzo, cuando se dirigian a la Torre de Gryffindor. "Claro, recojemos nuestras escobas y vamos," respondio Hermione, "Vienes con nosotros Hermione... Hermione?" Confundido Harry se giro, pero la joven habia desaparecido.  
  
"Si buscan a Hermione, ella fue a la biblioteca," dijo Oliver divertido. "Oh, entonces la pregunta se ha contestado por si misma," susurro Harry y siguio caminando, pero Ron se quedo parado frente a Oliver. "Puedo hacer algo por ti?", pregunto Oliver servicial. "Si, claro que si. Me quiero postular como guardian para el equipo de Gryffindor...," empezo Ron titubeante, "...Harry dijo que entrenaria conmigo, pero el es buscador y no tiene mucha relacion con el guardian, asi que queria preguntarte, si tu..."  
  
"Si entrenaria contigo?", finalizo Oliver la pregunta. Ron asintio y Oliver dijo: "No hay problema. Te espero en media hora en el campo de Quidditch." Oliver se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras. "Disculpa Harry, pero..." tartamudeo Ron. "Hey, tranquilo. Creo que hubiera preferido a Oliver antes que a mi," burlo Harry, "Pero no lo sobrecarges mucho. Tiene el problema con el hombro y no queremos, que el pierda el equilibrio." "No te preocupes, solo quiero un par de consejos de el, " dijo Ron.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Siento la tardanza, pero es que el colegio me esta absorviendo demasiado. Agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review: Murtilla, Raquel(),Amazona Verde, la-meli-forever, Moryn gracias por darme animos, y les aseguro que tratare de actualizar pronto.  
  
Hasta la proxima ^_^ 


	11. Noticias

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor,... faltan mas.  
  
Advertencia: Slash  
  
Comentario: Ya, estoy en una loca fase escritora... un aviso de que alguna vez tendre un bloqueo literario.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
La tarde del miercoles y el jueves pasaron volando para Harry y cuando menos lo creia habia empezado el "dia favorito" de Ron. Este habia entrenado los ultimos dos dias, aplicadamente con Oliver, y si Harry podia tenerle fe a Oliver, era el un util guardian. Ron se habia acostumbrado rapidamente a la Saeta de Fuego y Harry deseaba que su amigo consiguiera el puesto de Guardian.  
  
Dormidos, emprendieron los tres amigos el camino del Gran Comedor al salon de Zabini. Normalmente Harry se alegraba por esta clase, pero hoy solo queria dormir. //Nunca tiene uno a Binns cuando se le necesita// susurro Harry para si mismo y se sento junto a un despierto Draco, en cuyo regazo dormia su Linyinwin.  
  
"Potter, te ves horrible," le saludo Draco. "Igualmente unos buenos dias a ti," bostezo Harry. "Que paso? Tiene el gran Harry Potter problemas para dormir? Entonces tendria que ir a las ocho a la cama. No quiero que dormite mañana junto a mi mientras yo busco la Vita-Trank," dijo Draco. "Mañana?", pregunto Harry confundido, "Mañana es sabado?" "Potter, deberias dejar que Madam Pomfrey le eche una revisada a tu cerebro," dijo Draco y se giro hacia Zabini quien acababa de entrar.  
  
"Muy buenos dias," les saludo este amigablemente. Harry se pregunto como podia uno estar tan activo tan temprano. Bien, normalmente el no era un perezoso, pero normalmente no habia una Hannah Abbott, que sin intencion le soplara esporas de una planta para mantener despierto en la cara. Harry deseo que tuvieran todas las materias con Slytherin. Draco le ofendia, pero era muy bueno en las clases,  
  
"Han pensado en algo, que quieran hacer hoy?", pregunto Zabini.  
  
"Si! Dormir," respondio Harry bostezando. Toda la clase lo miro confundida y tampoco Zabini supo en primer momento, que decir. Finalmente se repuso de nuevo. "Cansado, mister Potter?", pregunto divertido. "Usted tambien lo estaria, si hubiera respirado Ninjansporen," respondio Harry.  
  
"Ninjansporen? Oh je!", susurro Zabini, "Tambien recibi algunas en una ocasion. En cuarto año! Estuve tan cansado al dia siguiente, que perdi como cien puntos de Ravenclaw... O.k, oyeme, yo soy un tipo agradable, asi que....ve a donde Madam Pomfrey y dejate dar una Regena-Trank. Estas disculpado por estas dos horas." "Una que?", pregunto Harry confundido. "Quien le puede decir, lo que es una Regena-Trank? Recibira cinco puntos para su casa," ofrecio Zabini.  
  
"Una Regena-Trank deja a una persona dormir una hora y cuando este se levanta de nuevo, se siente completamente regenerado," respondio Blaise. "Muy bien, cinco puntos para Slytherin," alago Zabini, "Asi que mister Potter. Apresurese, sino no se levantara a tiempo y no querra llegar tarde a la clase de Sev...Snape." Harry le miro unos segundos asombrado, pero luego empezo a empacar sus cosas.  
  
"Tipico, Harry Potter. Si esta cansado, puede ir a donde Madam Pomfrey y no pierde puntos como cualquier otro," siseo Draco. "Y mister Malfoy," Zabini se giro hacia Draco, "Ya que usted es el compañero de mister Potter, le acompañara. Esta igualmente disculpado." Draco no espero un momento, sino que empaco sus cosas y jalo a Harry fuera del salon.  
  
"Genial, Potter! Quien hubiera pensado, que pudieras servir de algo," rio Draco, cuando se dirigian a la enfermeria. "Ya, al parecer tu, sino no me hubieras advertido," dijo Harry. Draco le miro furioso, pero no se dejo notar, cuando habian llegado a la enfermeria. "Mister Potter! Ya me estaba preguntando, cuando vendria por aqui," le saludo Madam Pomfrey, "Habia contado con que fuera para el primer juego de Quidditch... Que puedo hacer por usted y por mister Malfoy?"  
  
"El Profesor Zabini me envio, para que usted me pudiera dar una Regena- Trank, ya que ayer aspire Ninjansporen," respondio Harry a la pregunta. "Una Regena-Trank? No hay problema! Buscate una cama, la traere en un momento," sonrio Madam Pomfrey. "Wow, incluso te puedes buscar una cama," Draco fingio asombro, "Me gustaria ser el gran Harry Potter, quien no puede alimentar un gato, pero se puede buscar una cama!"  
  
"No puedes de lado tus estupidos comentarios?" pregunto Harry molesto y se dejo caer en la primera cama que vio. "No, entonces ya no seria yo," dijo Draco riendo y se sento en una silla de visitantes. Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar algo, llego Madam Pomfrey y le dio un vaso con un liquido rosado.  
  
"Se lo tiene que tomar, luego se dormira, y exactamente 60 minutos despues despertara activo," aclaro Madam Pomfrey y se perdio en su oficina. "Na, entonces salud," se dijo Harry a si mismo y tomo el liquido de un sorbo. "A que sabe?", pregunto Draco curioso. "A Fresa," pudo Harry decir antes de caer en la almohada y dormir. Le parecio que Draco hubo dicho "Eres tierno, cuando duermes", pero luego de que desperto una hora despues lo hubo olivdado  
  
"Y, dormiste bien? Entonces no podemos ir. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dura aun quince minutos, pero dudo que Zabini nos extrañe," dijo Draco, apenas Harry abrio los ojos. "Estas todavia aqui?", pregunto Harry confundido y se levanto. "No arriesgo puntos de mi casa, solo por que no obedezco al estupido pedido de Zabini," respondio Draco, mientras Harry trataba de ordenar su cabello. Luego de tres minutos desistio.  
  
"Deberias aplicarte algo de gel," propuso Draco, "Tal vez ayude un poco!... Aun cuando creo que en tu caso esta todo perdido." "Aclarame, por que me salvaste la vida y sin embargo me la sigues fastidiando!", pidio Harry, "Pues no le hayo la logica." "Es logica Malfoy, no necesitas entenderla," dijo Draco y se adelanto con el Linyinwin. Harry no vacilo mas, sino que siguio a Malfoy hacia las mazmorras. Tenia sus ventajas si llegaba temprano a la clase de Snape. Este no le podia quitar puntos por llegar tarde.  
  
"Sin embargo, me gustaria saber, por que arriesgas tu vida al escribirme esa advertencia y no me quieres contar, por que," Harry retomo la conversacion. "Potter, dejame en paz con eso, o sino me olvido de mi," amenazo Draco. "Yo solo quiero saber," susurro Harry. "Necesitamos un nombre para nuestro Linyinwin," comento Draco, cuando llegaron al salon de Pociones y desde adentro un "Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor" oyeron.  
  
"Un nombre?", pregunto Harry esceptico. "Seguro! El de Zabini y Weasel tiene un nombre," dijo Draco. "Y que se te ocurre?" quiso saber Harry. "No se! Tiene que ser un nombre masculino," respondio Draco, "Pues nuestro pequeño es un chico." Harry tuvo que sonreir ante el tono dulce de Draco. El Slytherin podia ser agradable, cuando queria.  
  
"Que tal... Snitch," propuso Harry. Draco no respondio, sino que alzo al Linyinwin a la altura de su cara y hablo con voz infantil: "Na, no crees tu tambien que Potter tiene una adiccion al Quidditch, tu pequeño Snitch!" Ahora que Harry habia oido como sonaba el nombre, tuvo que reconocer que era realmente idiota.  
  
"No soy adicto al Quidditch," se defendio. "Ach no?... Quien es el capitan en su equipo de Quidditch,... ahora que Wood no puede jugar?", pregunto Draco curioso. "Aun no lo hemos decidido... y en el suyo? Flint no esta mas en el equipo," Harry devolvio la pregunta. "Adivina," Draco sonrio tan seguro, que Harry no tuvo que pensar en la respuesta.  
  
"Na, felicitaciones," dijo Harry. "Gracias! Espero que tu lo seas tambien," dijo Draco, "Entonces tendremos de nuevo una competencia en el Quidditch." "De que hablas? Tendremos una en cada juego. Ambos somos buscadores," le recordo Harry. "Si tu lo dices," Draco siguio sonriendo y parecia, que no iba a responder ninguna pregunta seria.  
  
"Sunshine," propuso Harry luego de un rato de silencio. "Sunshine? Quieres llamar a un gato Sunshine?", pregunto Draco confundido. "Moonshine?", propuso Harry esta vez algo nervioso. "Moonshine? Si, eso seria perfecto para Lupin," rio Draco. "No insultes a Lupin," amenazo Harry.  
  
"No lo he insultado... El esta bien. Aun cuando deberia comprarse nuevas tunicas," dijo el Slytherin. "No todos son tan ricos como tu," siseo Harry. "Yo se, por eso soy unico," burlo Draco, "Bien, Moonshine? Estoy de acuerdo." "Estas de acuerdo con mi propuesta?", pregunto Harry esceptico. Draco solo asintio, antes de sacar su pelota y ocuparse con Moonshine.  
  
Pociones y Adivinacion pasaron, para sopresa de Harry, relativamente bien. Snape le quito a Gryffindor solo cincuenta putnos y Trelawney no parecia estar alli, ya que esta se la paso las dos horas sentada en su pequeña mesa con los ojos cerrados. Parvati y Lavender la imitaron ya que creian que su querida Profesora estaba recolectando su poder interior.  
  
Ahora Lupin los esperaba con su perro frente a la cabaña de Hagrid. "Muy buenas tardes, mis queridos!", les saludo Lupin, "Hoy pense... miss Granger?" Hermione bajo su mano y pregunto: "Profesor? Se trata de los Linyinwin! La mayoria no se dejan alimentar de nosotros. Yo se que los Linyinwin pueden pasar un mes sin comer, pero sin embargo es extraño. Por que solo comen con un par de nosotros y con el resto no?"  
  
"Bien, si me hubiera dejado hablar, sabria que era lo que habia planeado para hoy," dijo Lupin con calma, "Hoy queria responder todas las preguntas acerca de los Linyinwin, ya que el lunes no tuvimos tiempo." Hermione se sonrojo, pero Harry sabia, que Lupin no le estaba haciendo ningun reclamo. "Bien, pasando a su pregunta miss Granger... Con quienes comen los Linyinwins?" pregunto Lupin a la clase, "Estos serian tan amables de pasar al frente." Blaise y Draco fueron los unicos que se pararon junto a Lupin.  
  
"Solo ustedes dos? Na, entonces diez puntos para Slytherin por cada uno," dijo Lupin y Sirius dejo de menear la cola y se alejo algo de los alumnos. "Eso parecio no gustarle a Hocicos," rio Ron a su lado. Harry penso por un momento, que seria, si Sirius fuera un profesor en Hogwarts. Probablemente habria entonces un Anti-Snape, quien ayudaria a Gryffindor y le quitaria puntos y daria detenciones a Slytherin.  
  
"Saben ustedes, por que los Linyinwins reciben comida de ustedes?", pregunto Lupin a los dos Slytherins. Blaise encogio los hombros y Draco nego con la cabeza. "Bien, que han hecho con los Linyinwins, que han notado, que los demas no hacen," agrego Lupin. Draco pensaba con detenimiento, pero no se le ocurria nada.  
  
"Mister Zabini? Tiene alguna idea?" "Ehm, si, pero, no creo que sea eso," empezo Blaise. "Digalo tranquilo. Las respuestas inusuales, son casi siempre correctas," le animo Lupin. "Puede ser, que ellos comen, cuando uno les confia sus secretos?" dijo Blaise, mas como pregunta que como respuesta. "Lastimosamente no, pero sin embargo cinco puntos para Slytherin, ya que estuvo... muy muy cerca," dijo Lupin, "Pueden volver con los demas.  
  
Cuando Draco y Blaise regresaron con los otros, aclaro Lupin: "Mister Zabini estuvo muy cerca. Los Linyinwins comen solo, cuando tienen confianza con alguien. Y esa confianza llega solo cuando, uno le confia sus problemas y dificultades." Hermione le miro desconcertada. En ninguno de sus libros habia una palabra al respecto. Pero tambien Harry se sorprendio, ya que eso significaba que Draco tenia algun problema, lo de Blaise ya lo sabia, pero Draco? Se comeria su escoba, si eso no tenia que ver con la advertencia.  
  
"Tenemos que contarle nuestros problemas a unos gatos?", pregunto Pansy perpleja, "Solo los locos hablan con los gatos!" "Bien, mister Zabini y mister Malfoy tuvieron que haberlo hecho," replico Lupin con calma, mientras Pansy se sonrojaba y miraba a Draco pidiendo disculpas. "Yo pense que todos los Linyinwins comerian con ustedes," agrego Lupin, "De todas maneras estan ustedes en una edad, en la que tienen mas que suficientes problemas. Y si son penas de amor... Seguramente, no puedo esperar que hablen con animales, aun cuando deberian hacerlo."  
  
"Habla usted con su perro?", pregunto Pansy burlona. "Si, muy a menudo," respondio Lupin. "Y le responde?", rio Pansy. "Si," contesto Lupin serio, a lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que contener la risa.  
  
El susodicho perro camino por entre la masa de estudiantes y miro a cada uno estudiandolo. Donde Harry se quedo quieto y se sento a sus pies. "Na, Hocicos, como estas?", pregunto Harry y le acaricio, a lo que recibio un fuerte ladrido y un lamido. "Voy hoy de nuevo a visitarlos?", pregunto Harry, tan bajito, que ninguno de los otros alumnos pudo escucharle, pero para sorpresa de Harry, Sirius nego con la cabeza. "Hocicos, no entretengas a Harry, tengo que hablar con toda la clase sobre algo," dijo Lupin serio y de inmediato el perro fue a su lado.  
  
"Cada dos semanas hare un chequeo de salud con sus Linyinwins," aclaro Lupin, "Aparte, quiero que me presenten un protocolo semanal, sobre lo que los Linyinwins hicieron y que estado de animo tienen cerca a los dos compañeros... Ya que en casi todas las materias tienen trabajos en grupos, como por ejemplo la Vita-Trank del Profesor Snape, tendran de todos modos que pasar tiempo juntos." "No sirve, si se escribe, que estado de animo tiene con una sola persona?", pregunto Seamus, quien se lamentaba por dentro el tener que pasar tiempo con Goyle.  
  
"No! Se necesita de dos personas para que los Linyinwin puedan localizar sentimientos," aclaro Lupin, "No seria malo, si les dieran un nombre a su Linyinwin. Escriban este al principio de su protocolo... Ach ya, si llego a leer Gato, le quitare puntos a ese grupo.. Alguna pregunta!... miss Granger?" "Fred y George nos contaron sobre su charla en la clase del Profesor Zabini y estuvieron muy impresionados. Quisiera preguntarle si nos podria contar mas acerca de ser hombre lobo," pidio Hermione.  
  
"Les interesa?", pregunto Lupin sorprendido, a lo que incluso los Slytherin asintieron con la cabeza. "Bien, entonces se los contare el proximo viernes," dijo Lupin "Para mañana y la proxima clase ya tengo algo preparado..." "Y eso seria?", pregunto Dean. "Hoy, lo de los Linyinwins. Y para el lunes, Hagrid me ha traido algunos animales del Bosque Prohibido," respondio Lupin. "Hagrid? Estoy emocionado, que clase de bestia nos traera," susurro Ron.  
  
Las dos horas pasaron rapidamente. Lupin aclaro algunos detalles importantes, como el nunca pegarles las alas, en ese punto miro a los Slytherins, o no arrojarlos al agua, ya que los Linyinwins no sabian nadar. Ademas de eso, Lupin les informo, que Dumbledore queria decirles algo importante y por eso todos debian estar presentes en la cena.  
  
"Que querra Dumbledore?", comento Hermione en la cena. "Tal vez despida a Snape! O quiza Tu-sabes-quien fue vencido," supuso Ron contento y Harry no pudo decir, cual hubiera sido la noticia que mas alegraria a Ron. Hermione quiso alegar, pero justo en el momento la Profesora McGonagall pidio silencio. Dumbledore se levanto y dijo sonriendo: "Amo el Quidditch!" Luego callo y los estudiantes le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
"Esta loco?", susurro Ron a Hermione y Harry, "Eso era, por lo que teniamos que estar aqui." Dumbledore no hablo por un tiempo y luego agrego: "Yo creo que todos aman el Quidditch tambien. Y me parece una lastima, que cada año tengamos solo seis juegos... Por eso, Oliver y yo concluimos, que cada mitad de año entregaremos la Copa de Quidditch. Asi tendremos doce juegos en todo el año y cada uno podra jugar dos veces contra el mismo contrincante. La Copa de Quidditch de la primera mitad de año sera, la que entregamos cada año. Para la segunda mitad de año tenemos Copas individuales. Seran mas grandes que la antigua y cada jugador del equipo ganador recibira una... Yo se que es algo temprano, pero el primer juego sera Slytherin contra Gryffindor el proximo domingo... Eso era. Les deseo buen apetito."  
  
"Proximo domingo?", se asombro Harry, "Es algo temprano." "Asi que, esten juiciosos en el campo," dijo Angelina, "Tenemos que entrenar y entrenar. Recibiremos ambas copas." "Con tantos juegos, podemos vender muchos articulos... Eso es genial," se alegraron Fred y George en otro lado de la mesa. "Doce veces azoramiento," susurro Ron, "Tal vez tenga que pensar, si quiero ser guardian."  
  
"Seis veces!" le corrigio Hermione, "Ademas tienes que postularte. Oliver fantasea sobre ti." "Si exacto y piensa que llegaras a recibir la copa, si ganamos en la segunda mitad de año," añadio Harry, "Imaginate que tu y los gemelos llegan a casa con las Copas. Percy puede empacarse su carrera de prefecto." "Buen argumento," dijo Ron sonriendo, "Lo pensare."  
  
"Oh, ayuda. La comadreja se quiere postular como guardian. Na, entonces no tendremos ningun problema con Gryffindor," burlo Draco tras ellos. "Que quieres, Malfoy?", pregunto Harry molesto. "Primero, te doy a Moonshine," respondio Draco y le dio al minino, "Y segundo. Propongo que nos encontremos mañana a las nueve en la biblioteca. De todos modos tenemos que investigar el Ritual Magico para Zabini."  
  
"O.k," dijo Harry y Draco se dirigio a la mesa de Slytherin. "Oh. Tu y Malfoy juntos en la biblioteca," rio Hermione, "Trata de no dañarlo todo... la necesito aun." "No deberias hablar mal de el," dijo Ron, "Tienes que hacer lo mismo con Pansy." Hermione gimio desesperada y se revolvo el espeso cabello.  
  
"Lo habia olvidado por completo," Hermione se levanto y fue hacia Pansy, quien la ignoro friamente, hasta que Hermione le recordo que se trataba de su nota. Luego tuvo toda la atencion de Pansy. "Y?", pregunto Ron, cuando llego de nuevo junto a ellos. "Mañana a las cinco en la biblioteca! Eso sera divertido," respondio Hermione. "Admitanlo, me envidian por Blaise," rio Ron.  
  
"Sabes, si sigues asi, puede uno creer que te gusta," comento Harry, a lo que la cara de Ron pudo competir con su cabello. "No digas tonterias, Harry," tartamudeo Ron, mientras Hermione y Harry se miraban significativamente.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bueno, por fin otro capitulo arriba, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Gracias a Amaly Malfoy, Moniq, Moryn por sus reviews. En cuanto a tu pregunta Moniq, la expresion "Na ja" se utiliza como para decir "Pues bien" o simplemente "bien", pero si pongo la traduccion en español me parece que queda muy repetitivo, pues hay varias palabras que traducen lo mismo.  
  
Nos veremos en un proximo capitulo, que prometo subir esta semana ya que lo tengo listo.  
  
Lilith Malfoy °_^ 


	12. Visita a la Biblioteca

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, faltan mas  
  
Advertencia: Slash  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Harry....Harry, despierta!" La desesperante voz, que desde hace diez minutos trataba de despertarlo no se queria largar.  
  
Pero el tampoco queria levantarse. Era sabado. Por lo menos en ese dia podia dormir hasta tarde.  
  
"Harry, maldicion levantate," trato de nuevo la voz. "Dejalo Ron," se mezclo una segunda voz, "Yo tambien preferiria dormir, que estar con Malfoy en la biblioteca."  
  
Malfoy? Biblioteca? Sabado? //Oh, maldicion// En segundos, Harry abrio los ojos y corrio al baño. Ron y Seamus, el servicio personal despertador de Harry, miraron trastornados la puerta cerrada del baño. "Ahora que pasa?", pregunto Seamus confundido, "El no estara tan emocionado de verse con Malfoy." Ron se encogio de hombros, antes de seguir vistiendose. "Y? De nuevo entrenamiento con Oliver?", quiso saber Seamus, mientras se recostaba en su cama.  
  
Dean y Neville aun no estaban despiertos, el mismo estaba despierto, ya que Ron queria entrenar con su escoba, habia llegado a su lado y se habia caido alli.  
  
"Si, en veinte minutos," respondio Ron solicito. "Te has dado cuenta, de que entrenas mas que el equipo oficial?", rio Seamus. "Por eso mismo. Ellos no necesitan entrenar para entrar en este, ya estan adentro," susurro Ron.  
  
Cuando Seamus quiso decir algo al respecto, siseo Harry fuera del baño y se vistio en tiempo record. "Por que no me despertaron temprano?", le pregunto a ambos, "Tenia que estar a las nueve en la biblioteca. Malfoy me hara todo un infierno."  
  
"Es sabado," respondio Ron con calma, "Alegrate de que tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch, sino estarias aun mas retrasado." Harry maldijo por lo bajo, busco a Monnshine, quien estaba en medio de sus cobijas y corrio con este por el camino mas rapido a la biblioteca.  
  
Justo cuando estaba llegando a la biblioteca, Blaise le cerro el camino. "Sabes donde esta Weasley?", pregunto este como siempre amable. "Torre de Gryffindor, lo puedes alcanzar cuando vaya camino al campo de Quidditch," respondio Harry veloz, antes de que esquivara al Slytherin y siguiera corriendo.  
  
"Maldicion, se fue," maldijo Harry, cuando llego a la biblioteca y no encontro a Draco por ningun lado. No pudo de hecho ver a nadie. Na ya, quien aparte de Blaise y Hermione estaria en la mañana del sabado en la biblioteca?  
  
Monnshine se ponia cada vez mas intranquilo en sus brazos, asi que tuvo que poner al gatito en el suelo. "Que tienes?", pregunto Harry preocupado. Moonshine lo miro con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos felinos, antes de que corriera al fondo de la biblioteca.  
  
"Moonshine, vuelve aqui," le llamo Harry desesperado y corrio tras el Linyinwin, quien corria por una oscura esquina de la biblioteca. Harry no conocia aquella seccion y apostaria a que Hermione tampoco venia muy amenudo a aquel lugar. Mientras Harry veia, como Moonshine corria por en medio de los estantes y el lo perseguia.  
  
Pero lo que vio despues, le dejo sin habla. En esa oscura esquina, habia una mesa y en esta estaba sentado Draco Malfoy, y en su regazo se encontraba Moonshine, que se dejaba acariciar por este.  
  
"Potter," lo saludo el Slytherin friamente, "Tienes un reloj o eres tan tonto para leer la hora? Son las 10:20 y queriamos encontrarnos aqui a las 09:00. Yo no se como es para ustedes los Gryffindors, pero..." "Dejalo Malfoy. Me quede dormido," interrumpio Harry, antes de que Draco empezara a parecerse a Snape.  
  
"Deberias agradecer que no me gusta perder las materias," dijo Draco y señalo un par de notas, "Eso es todo lo que encontre sobre los Rituales Magicos. Queria transcribirlo, pero ya que estas aqui, lo puedes hacer tu... Yo buscare libros sobre la Vita-Trank.  
  
Ya que tenia una lijera sensacion de culpa, Harry asintio y leyo las notas de Draco, mientras este y Moonshine, quien estaba tras el se perdian en otra parte de la biblioteca. // 15 velas amarillas... Circulos de tomillo.... Inciensos... puestos en forma cuadrada?//  
  
Harry le agradecio a Dios, que no tuvieran Rituales Magicos como materia. Hermione estaria contenta, si pudiera aprender siempre nuevas posiciones e ingredientes. Neville tendria una materia mas en la que demostraria el mismo talento que en Pociones.  
  
Ron se alegraria, ya que tendria que trabajar mas con Blaise... tenia que preguntarle a su mejor amigo, que habia entre el y Blaise. Y el personalmente se le podria unir a Neville. Si, gracias a Dios no le tenian como materia.  
  
//O.k, Harry. Letra bonita// se menciono a si mismo, cuando empezo con el resumen, //El te salvo la vida y tu lo dejas esperando mas de una hora... le debes una letra bonita// Altamente concentrado para no cometer ni un solo error, dejo resbalar su pluma por el pergamino que habia traido Draco. Para su sorpresa, escribio realmente bonito.  
  
"Potter, tienes letra de niña," oyo la voz de Draco cerca a su oido. Asustado giro su cabeza a un lado y miro a Draco, quien se habia agachado tras el, para observar el trabajo de Harry. "Debo escribir horrible?", pregunto Harry ofendido.  
  
"Ya, entonces Zabini no podria leer tus errores," rio Draco y se sento junto a Harry con un monton de libros. "Tengo errores?", pregunto Harry en shock y leyo de nuevo el ensayo. Pero no encontro ninguno.  
  
O habia una nueva ley de ortografia, de la cual no sabia o, probablemente Draco le queria jugar una broma. "Muy gracioso," gruño el Gryffindor, "Si fuera Ron, no lo habria leido, sino quemado de inmediato y hubiera sido todo en vano."  
  
"Si, pero tu no eres Weasel," contesto Draco, "Sino me darias mucha pena." Harry ignoro el ultimo comentario y señalo los libros que Draco habia traido.  
  
"Que libros son esos?", pregunto Harry cambiando de tema. "Oh, pociones curadoras y cosas asi," respondio Draco, "Creo que alli tiene que estar la Vita-Trank." "No, no esta," rio Harry. Eso le gustaba.  
  
Por fin sabia el algo, que el rubio Slytherin no sabia.  
  
"Que significa no esta ahi?" siseo Draco, "Sabes tu, donde esta?" Harry asintio y siguio escribiendo. "Lo diras?", pregunto Draco, a lo que Harry nego con la cabeza. "Por que no?", pregunto el Slytherin.  
  
"Por que no has dicho las palabras magicas!" sonrio Harry. Draco lo miro y pregunto: "Avada Kedavra?"  
  
"No puedes usar el hechizo," dijo Harry. "Ach? Por que estas tan seguro? Tal vez tengo experiencia desde mi infancia con las maldiciones imperdonables! Quien sabe?" Draco retrocedio y empezo a mover su varita en forma de juego.  
  
"E igual si pudieras, no lo harias," dijo Harry, "Si me quisieras ver muerto, hubieras dejado que tu papi hiciera el trabajo y no me hubieras enviado la advertencia!" "Puedes parar con esa estupida advertencia," pidio Draco, "Ademas, que te hace estar tan seguro que mi padre estuvo alli?"  
  
"Lo se," dijo Harry, "Pero la Vita-Trank no la vas a encontrar en ninguno de esos libros! Los puedes hojear todos si quieres, pero no lo encontraras... Pero si quieres tener mas trabajo, antes que decir una palabrita..." Harry se encogio de hombros y siguio escribiendo. "Por favor!" dijo Draco bajito.  
  
Fue incluso tan bajo, que el mismo Harry tuvo problemas para entenderle. Ya que sabia, que no se podia esperar mas de Draco, suspiro y empezo a contar: "En veranp vi a Snape en algo,... que no te dire. Por este acontecimiento quise saber que eran Avien y Auienwurzel. Ya que no tenia nada que hacer, estuve investigando en la biblioteca y lo encontre por casualidad. Es solo un parrafo, y facilmente se puede ignorar y..."  
  
"Ve al grano Potter! No tenemos todo el dia," interrumpio Draco. "Esta bien, ya voy al grano," aclaro Harry, "En todo caso alli decia donde encontrar la Vita-Trank. Hay solo un libro en el que se encuentra.  
  
"Y este seria?", empujo Draco. ""La Vitatrank del Dr. Sebastian Thunderfield"", respondio Harry.  
  
"Como? Significa que la descripcion de una Vita-Trank necesita de todo un libro?" grito Draco, "No estas hablando en serio." "Lastimosamente si," dijo Harry, "Creeme. Yo tambien recibi un susto asi, cuando lo lei.. pero Blaise y Snape dijeron, que era complicada."  
  
"Complicada? Por complicado entiendo otra cosa. Eso es imposible! Ninguna pocion puede ser tan complicada," dijo Draco, "Ademas de donde sacamos el libro?" "Ni idea," Harry se encogio de hombros, "Preguntale a Madam Pince." Draco aun sorprendido, asintio y se fue, mientras Harry para su sopresa acabo el ensayo para Zabini.  
  
Una pequeña mirada le dijo por que. Estaba sentado hace mas de dos horas en la biblioteca, Draco se debio haber tomado muchisimo tiempo para buscar los libros. //Y todo en vano// rio Harry, cuando observo la montaña de libros en cuya cima estaba sentado Moonshine.  
  
"Hermione estaria contenta, verdad?", susurro Harry y acaricio al gatito. Moonshine se doblo al contacto, aun cuando se podia ver que hubiera preferido a Draco. Harry habia hablado horas en la ultima noche con Moonshine sobre sus padres, su vida con los Dursley y casi toda su historia, pero el Linyinwin parecia agradarle mas Draco. //Por lo menos me recibe comida// penso Harry, cuando Draco volvio y el Linyinwin corrio a su lado. El Slytherin lo alzo y dijo: "Tenemos un problema." "No tienen el libro?", pregunto Harry asombrado. Hubiera apostado a que la biblioteca de Hogwarts tenia cada libro.  
  
"Si, el libro lo tienen, pero...esta en la Seccion Prohibida. Pince me dio un violento discurso, que yo no puedo tener un libro de la Seccion Prohibida asi como asi," respondio Draco. "Cual es el problema? Le preguntas a Snape por una autorizacion. Seguro te la dara," propuso Harry.  
  
"Claro! Yo soy su alumno favorito," recordo Draco, "Le preguntare en el almuerzo... Terminaste?" Harry necesito un tiempo, hasta que entendio lo que Draco queria decir. "Si, lo puedes leer y decirme que opinas," respondio Harry y le dio a Draco el pergamino.  
  
Este se sento junto a Harry y empezo a leer aplicado. Ya que Harry no sabia que tenia que hacer, tomo uno de los libros que habia traido Draco y lo hojeo. Pero encima del libro, observaba al Slytherin, como este en ese momento se apartaba un mechon rubio de la cara.  
  
//Dulce// le paso a Harry por la cabeza, a lo que se podia abofetear. Como llegaba a llamar a Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, dulce? Harry tenia esos pensamientos comicos desde el martes. En el momento en que supo, quien le habia enviado la advertencia, parecia haberse cambiado algo en su cabeza.  
  
El veia a Draco desde una luz diferente. En su noche de insomnio del jueves se le habia pasado el Slytherin mas de una vez por la cabeza y desde que supo, por que Moonshine comia con Draco, las cosas mas imposibles se volvieron claras.  
  
A Draco no le podia ir tambien en casa, como el aparentaba. Si se ignoraba que su padre era un Mortifago, Lucius Malfoy no parecia ser muy simpatico. Harry recordo el encuentro que tuvo con Malfoy en el callejon Knockturn antes de su segundo año. Lucius Malfoy no estaba muy contento con las notas de Draco y Harry apostaria todo su oro a que eso no habia cambiado. Nadie lograba superar a Hermione, incluso siendo un Malfoy.  
  
"Si, esta bien. Se puede dejar asi," la voz de Draco lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Un alago de la boca de un Slytherin. Me siento honrado," burlo Harry y tomo de nuevo el pergamino. "No lo entiendas mal. Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero para un Gryffindor..es lo mas que puede lograr," se defendio Draco rapidamente.  
  
"Claro... te puedo preguntar algo?", empezo Harry cuidadoso. "Queria ir a almorzar, antes de que Pansy note donde estoy," murmullo Draco. "Es algo rapido," aclaro Harry. "Na, si tiene que ser," susurro Draco y lo miro esperando. "Te entiendes bien con tu padre?", pregunto Harry por lo bajo.  
  
"Potter, que pregunta estupida es esa?" siseo Draco y quiso irse, pero Harry lo tomo de la muñeca. "Respondela," pidio Harry. "Por que diablos quieres saberlo?", bufo Draco, "El comportamiento de mi familia no te interesa... y sueltame. No quiero ser tocado por un Gryffindor."  
  
Harry no pensaba soltarlo. "Potter!" La voz de Draco sonaba mas que amenazadora. Bajo circunstancias normales Harry hubiera sido maldecido, pero no hoy. "Me interesa bastante," dijo Harry con calma," De todos modos se trata de mi."  
  
"Que tiene que ver mi comportamiento hacia mi padre contigo?", bufo Draco furioso. "Facil, por que creo que por eso me escribiste la advertencia. Como obstinacion hacia tu padre. No es asi?", pregunto Harry. "Y si fuera asi?", la voz de Draco volvio a ser tranquila, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oir su conversacion.  
  
"Deberias poner atencion," contesto Harry, "Con tu padre no es bueno ir a comer cerezas. Si lo descubre, te matara de inmediato." "Crees que no se, como es mi padre?", pregunto Draco, "En febrero son quince años de conocerlo." "Entonces no entiendo como puedes ser tan arriesgado," dijo Harry, "Hacer todo eso por obstinacion es una locura. Sabes lo que haran los mortifagos contigo si se enteran de que me salvaste la vida?"  
  
"Si, te salve la vida," dijo Draco con tono acido. "Eso lo se," susurro Harry, "No lo quieres entender?"  
  
"Y tu te has agradecido ni una sola vez por eso," finalizo Draco, cogio a Moonshine y abandono tan rapido como le fue posible la biblioteca, antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo.  
  
Tal vez fue mejor asi, pues el Gryffindor no sabia que tenia que responder. Draco tenia razon. No habia tenido la idea de agradecerle, aunque pudiera estar muerto, si Draco no lo hubiera advertido  
  
"Maldicion," dijo Harry y corrio tras el rubio Slytherin. Pero cuando llego a la entrada, vio que este se habia ido sin dejar rastro. //Gran Comedor// le paso a Harry por la cabeza y antes de imaginarlo, se encontraba camino hacia esta. "Buenos dias Harry, ya terminaste las tareas?", oyo la voz de Hermione en algun lugar, pero la ignoro.  
  
No queria oir argumentos sabihondos...queria, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, encontrar al rubio Slytherin, quien siempre le hacia la vida dificil, y agradecerle como disculparse por haber necesitado tanto tiempo para hacerlo. Abrio la puerta del Gran Comedor de un empujon. Lo primero que tuvo en el campo de vista fue la mesa de Slytherin  
  
Busco de inmediato la cabellera rubia, pero esta no estaba presente. //Na genial, seguro esta en la Sala Comun de Slytherin... y como entro a esta?// La respuesta a su pregunta entraba en ese momento al Gran Comedor. Ron con la Saeta de Fuego en el hombro y Blaise con Butterfly en sus brazos atravesaban la puerta. "No lo hizo?", pregunto Blaise incredulo. "Aja, y eso cinco veces," respondio Ron sonriente, a lo que ambos empezaron a reir.  
  
"Oh! Hi Harry," le saludo Ron, cuando encontro a su ligeramente perdido amigo en el Gran Comedor, "Y como estuvo tu mañana Malfoy?" "Parece estar completo," dijo Blaise a lo que Ron comenzo a reir de nuevo.  
  
"Te necesito un momento," dijo Harry y jalo a un confundido Blaise fuera del Gran Comedor. "Que quieres de mi?", pregunto Blaise confundido, pero se dejo llevar sin protestar. "Lo veras ahora," dijo Harry y camino en direccion a las mazmorras.  
  
Por suerte sabia desde su segundo año, donde se encontraba la Sala Comun de Slytherin. Blaise parecio entender lentamente a donde queria ir Harry, pero no lo dejo notar. Podia ser que se equivocara. Pero cuando Harry se quedo parado frente a un muro, supo que no se habia equivocado.  
  
"Di el password," pidio Harry. "Estas loco? Ellos me asesinan si te dejo entrar," dijo Blaise azorado, "Ni siquiera me hablan, desde que saben que Dad no es como Snape."  
  
"No te hablaban antes igual, sino no andarias solo todo el tiempo," dijo Harry friamente, "Asi que di el password." "De donde sabes...? ..Ach, igual, no puedo. Lo siento. Tu no sabes, como es alla adentro. Los Slytherins no son como los Gryffindors, donde todo es tan armonico y amoroso y todos cantan dos veces al dia Kumbaya. Syltherins no tienen su mala fama en vano," trato de aclarar Blaise.  
  
Harry noto evidentemente que Blaise tenia algo de panico. No se quiso imaginar como era en Slytherin, si incluso un Slytherin tenia miedo de los otros. Y de nuevo estuvo terriblemente agradecido de que el sombrero seleccionador no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin.  
  
"O.k, te propongo otra cosa. Tu vas alla adentro y yo espero aqui," propuso Harry. "Y que tengo que hacer adentro?", pregunto Blaise confundido. El no sabia, que era lo que Harry queria de el. "Busca a Malfoy y traelo afuera. Tengo que hablar con el," pidio Harry y retrocedio unos pasos, para que Blaise pudiera pronunciar el password sin problema. Harry no noto, que Blaise habia dicho algo y luego la puerta, que estaba escondida en la pared se abrio. "Malfoy?", pregunto Blaise nuevamente, a lo que recibio una respuesta positiva de Harry y luego paso por la puerta que se cerro de inmediato.  
  
Harry temblaba de frio, mientras esperaba que Blaise regresara. No sabia que en las mazmorras fuera tan frio.  
  
Se preguntaba, como los Slytherins lo aguantaban, pero probablemente Salazar Slytherin hacia que sus alumnos se congelaran para no parecer debiles ante las otras casas. Paso casi un cuarto de hora hasta que las puertas se abieron de nuevo y Blaise, para desilucion de Harry salio solo.  
  
"No esta adentro," dijo el Slytherin, "Busque por todas partes. Ni siquiera sus gorilas saben donde pueda estar." Harry asintio agradecido y corrio al Gran Comedor. Tal vez habia ido a almorzar entre tanto. Pero se llevo otra desilucion.  
  
En vez, se encontro con Ron y Hermione, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos. Harry pudo entenderlos. Primero ignoro friamente a Hermione, y luego se llevo a Blaise Zabini sin explicarse y ahora estaba agotado en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Correr por los pasillo era mas agotante de lo que pensaba  
  
Cuando vio que los dos se dirigian a el, se dio la vuelta para irse. No queria ser bombardeado con preguntas, queria aclarar las cosas con Draco, donde este estuviera. 


	13. Quidditch

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, ... faltan mas.  
  
Advertencia: Slash  
  
Comentario: Ya, en este capitulo no pasa mucho. Tratare de hacer el proximo mejor.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Era ya la media noche pasada, cuando Harry llego por fin a la Torre de Gryffindor. En una mano traia el Mapa del Merodeador y en la otra su Capa Invisible. No encontro a Draco. Este parecio haber sido tragado por la tierra.  
  
Cuando por fin se le ocurrio la idea de usar el Mapa del Merodeador, la cena habia terminado y Harry vio la pequeña mota con la inscripcion D. Malfoy junto a P. Parkinson, V. Crabbe y G. Goyle, que desafortunadamente estaban en las mazmorras.  
  
Asi que Draco habia vuelto a la Sala Comun de Slytherin. Harry habia esperado por horas frente a la puerta de esta, pero al parecer ya estaban todos los Slytherins adentro, ya que ni uno solo salio o entro. Al final se rindio, veria a Draco de por si en las cinco materias que compartian.  
  
Una mirada por la Sala Comun le hizo gemir por dentro. Hermione y Ron dormian en dos sillas. Al parecer habian estado esperandolo. Se preguntaba como debia aclararselos sin revelar el secreto del angel guardian.  
  
Con cuidado de no despertar a ambos jovenes, se deslizo por las escaleras en direccion a el cuarto de chicos y se acosto agotado en su cama. Nunca mas volveria a correr todo el dia por el castillo, se prometio, antes de cerrar los ojos.  
  
Cuando los abrio, la habitacion estaba llena de rayos de sol. Su estomago gruñia como loco, lo que no lo sorprendia, ya que no habia comido nada desde el viernes.  
  
Quiso ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar o bien almorzar, pero un vistazo a su reloj le hizo olvidar la idea. //Tres y diez. Angelina me va a matar// le paso a Harry por la cabeza, mientras se apresuraba a ponerse su uniforme de Quidditch.  
  
Para ahorrar tiempo y no tener que correr de nuevo por todo el castillo, abrio la ventana. Se subio en su Neo Saeta de Fuego y volo hacia el campo de Quidditch. Ya desde lejos vio, que la seleccion del guardian habia acabado, ya que varias personas con cabezas agachadas abandonaban el campo de Quidditch y solo seis paseban por este.  
  
Cuando vio tres cabelleras pelirrojas entre estas, se alegro por dentro. Ron lo habia logrado. Aterrizo justo frente a Angelina Johnson, quien lo miraba severamente y señalaba el reloj.  
  
"Lo siento, yo se, que llego tarde, pero me quede dormido," se disculpo Harry. "De nuevo?", pregunto Ron divertido, "Probablemente se debe a que te gusta pasear en la noche por el castillo. A que hora regresaste?" "Como a las tres," respondio Harry, "Pero tenia mis razones."  
  
"Si, las conocemos," rio George, "Una noviecita en Hufflepuff? En Ravenclaw?" "No," respondio Harry, "No es asi. Estuve buscando a Malfoy." "Y por eso estuviste toda la noche fuera?", pregunto Ron desconfiado. "Si... es dificil de explicar, pero...ach olvidalo. Eres guardian?", cambio Harry el tema.  
  
"Yepp," contesto Ron radiante, "El entrenamiento con Oliver valio la pena." "A proposito de Oliver," interrumpio Angelina, "El vendra en un rato para informarnos la formacion de los demas equipos. Queremos ver lo que nos espera." "Es practico, si tenemos un arbitro tan imparcial," burlo Fred.  
  
"Oliver solo nos quiere ayudar. En adelante sera imparcial," aclaro Angelina. "Quien es nuestro capitan?", pregunto Harry curioso. "Ach, verdad... no lo sabes," dijo Katie Bell. "Eso pasa por llegar tarde," dijo Angelina seria, "Pero cuidado con descuidar tus obligaciones como capitan, sino te quitaremos el puesto."  
  
"Momento! Yo soy el capitan?", pregunto Harry sorprendido. "Por que te sorprendes? No creeras que queremos una version femenina de Oliver, por lo que Angelina quedaba descalificada y los otros no teniamos ganas de ser capitanes... Na ya, quisa Ron, pero el no lleva mucho en el equipo," aclaro Fred.  
  
"Oliver viene," dijo Alicia Spinnet. Harry se giro y vio a Oliver con cuatro listas en la mano corriendo hacia ellos. "Hi," saludo este al equipo. Este le saludo tambien.  
  
"Escogieron a Ron? Buena eleccion... y quien es el capitan?", pregunto Oliver. Harry alzo la mano y recibio una lista en blanco en la mano. "Que hago con esto?", se sorprendio Harry.  
  
"Escribir! Quien esta en el equipo y que posicion tiene," respondio Oliver, "Los otros capitanes han hecho lo mismo." "Siempre ha sido asi?", pregunto Fred confundido, mientras Harry empezaba a escribir.  
  
"No, realmente no. Pero Dumbledore ha tenido otra idea. Quiere fundar Hognews... Un periodico escolar, que vendra cada mes," aclaro Oliver, "Y alli tambien se describiran los partidos de Quidditch... por eso las listas."  
  
"Tendremos un periodico?", se asombro Angelina, "Quien hara los reportajes?" Oliver se encogio de hombros. "No tengo idea. Dumbledore lo aclarara hoy en la cena." "Aqui," dijo Harry y le entrego la lista.  
  
"Gracias... quieren ver las otras, si?" Oliver parecia estar contento de poder hacer algo por el equipo de Gryffindor. George no respondio sino que le quito las listas de la mano. Todo el equipo de Gryffindor se inclino sobre las listas y leyeron:  
  
Hufflepuff  
Guardian: Ernie McMillan (Q uinto)  
Buscador: Melisa Walsh (Cuarto)  
Cazador (Capitan): Winifred Baldwin (Septimo)  
Cazador: Susan Bones (Quinto)  
Cazador: Daniel Roberts (Sexto)  
Golpeador: Michael Rice (Septimo)  
Golpeador: Nicholas Tabbot (Sexto)  
  
"Que ha pasado aqui?", se sorprendio Katie, "Lo han renovado por completo." "En Hufflepuff no estan tan emocionados con el Quidditch," respondio Oliver, "La cosa con Cedric los asusto, aun cuando no sucedio en un partido de Quidditch...Es un milagro que por lo menos tengan los siete jugadores...Pero en las otras casas la cosa esta parecida. Nadie quiere jugar...ver, si, pero jugar..." Harry siguio leyendo.  
  
Ravenclaw  
Guardian: Michelle Head (Septimo)  
Buscador (Capitan): Cho Chang (Sexto)  
Cazador: Padma Patil (Quinto)  
Cazador: Terry Boot (Quinto)  
Cazador: Sandra Dashwell (Sexto)  
Golpeador: Steward Winter (Septimo)  
Golpeador: John Koontz (Septimo)  
  
"La mitad de ellos siempre ha repudiado el Quidditch," dijo Fred, "Steward y John siempre nos dicen en Historia de la Magia, lo tonto que debe ser, el ser golpeador en un equipo."  
  
"Los dos no estaban muy emocionados con la cosa," dijo Oliver, "Cho tuvo que obligarlos... pero mas extraño es el equipo de Slytherin. No tengo idea que esta pensando Malfoy." Ante este comentario todos observaron la lista de Slytherin.  
  
Slytherin  
Guardian (Capitan): Draco Malfoy (Quinto)  
Buscador: Viktor Krum (Septimo)  
Cazador: Blaise Zabini (Quinto)  
Cazador: Viola Miller (Cuarto)  
Cazador: Alison Chester (Cuarto)  
Golpeador: Graham Pritchard (Segundo)  
Golpeador: Louis Parker (Tercero)  
  
"Krum es el buscador," grito Alicia, "Eso no puede hacerlo. El juega en un equipo profesional. Tiene un nivel mas alto que Harry y todos los buscadores." "Lastimosamente puede," susurro Oliver, "He probado todo. Desde que este en Slytherin, puede jugar para ellos. Lo siento. Tienes que esforzarte mucho, Har."  
  
"A eso se referia," murmullo Harry, "Que no tendriamos mas competencia...Debi haberlo pensado." "Todos debimos haberlo supuesto. Eso es tipico de Malfoy," comento George, "No es tan tonto y sabe, que Krum es mejor que el. Por eso se hizo a un lado."  
  
"Guardian?", gimio Ron, "Eso significa que tendre que ser mejor que el, o sino se burlara de mi." "No te presiones por eso...tal vez juega terrible como guardian," lo consolo Fred. "Malfoy no es tonto, como yo crei," dijo Angelina, "Con Krum ganaran cada partido."  
  
"Que no es tonto?", repitio Oliver sorprendido, "Vieron de que cursos son los otros jugadores...Aparte de Krum ninguno es mayor que el." "Tienes razon," asintio Katie, "Lo tendran dificil contra los mayores, pero tal vez el anterior equipo no lo queria como capitan."  
  
"No lo creo," dijo Harry, "Malfoy sabe lo que hace. Ademas cada Slytherin seguiria sus ordenes sin vacilar. No es por eso. Hay otra razon." "Na ya, el proximo domingo veremos, que tal son," dijo Oliver y recogio las listas. "Oliver tiene razon," asintio Harry, "Y como capitan diria que es mejor que empezemos a entrenar."  
  
Habia oscurecido ya, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se encamino de regreso al castillo. Tras ducharse pudieron ir a cenar, lo que el estomago de Harry agradecio. "Has visto?" le dijo Ron.  
  
Hermione por suerte no habia hecho preguntas sobre la noche anterior.  
  
"Que?", pregunto Harry y se sirvio la tercera porcion de pasta en su plato. "Blaise es cazador de Slytherin," dijo Ron, "Algo sorprendente."  
  
"Lo repito, Malfoy sabe lo que hace," dijo Harry y miro a la mesa de Slytherin, pero Draco no estaba presente. //Donde rayos esta?//  
  
"Sin embargo, el que Blaise haga eso voluntariamente...El no soporta mucho a los Slytherins," aclaro Ron y alimento a Butterfly, "Eso me lo ha dicho el." "Ehm...Ron que hay entre tu y Blaise?", pregunto Harry cuidadosamente. "Entre Blaise y yo?", repitio Ron y se puso rojo, "No lo que tu piensas!"  
  
"Y por que estas tan rojo?", burlo Harry. "Podemos hablarlo cuando estemos solos?"", pidio Ron, ya que a su parecer habia demasiada gente en el Gran Comedor. "Claro, pero de veras," rio Harry, "Pues eso lo quiero saber."  
  
"Te lo prometo..." Ron fue interrumpido, cuando Dumbledore se levanto y empezo a hablar: "Queridos alumnos. He tenido una nueva idea para hacer nuestro año escolar mas agradable. Quiero fundar Hognews. Nuestro periodico escolar. En este habra informacion sobre Quidditch, reviews o trucos magicos. Avisos de compra o venta y algo por el estilo...Quien este interesado en intentarlo como autor o fotografo, hable con su jefe de casa. Y con suerte a finales de septiembre tendremos nuestra primera entrega."  
  
Dumbledore hecho un vistazo a todos los alumnos y se sento de nuevo. "Hablare mañana con la Profesora McGonagall," oyo Harry la voz encantada de Colin Creevey. Harry sonrio por dentro. Por fin podria Colin usar si aficion por la fotografia en algo que valiera la pena.  
  
Solo esperaba que Hognews no estuviera lleno de fotografias suyas.  
  
"Tal vez me postule como reviewer para los partidos de Quidditch," comento Lee Jordan. "Pasaria contigo," aprobo George.  
  
"Dumbledore siempre tiene ideas," rio Seamus, "Eso ya no es normal. Me pregunto, que tiene que hacer uno como director, si se tiene tanto tiempo para pensar," "Tal vez pertenece a las obligaciones," comento Dean sonriente.  
  
"Bien, cuentame," presiono Harry. El y Ron estaban sentados en su cama, la cual habian protegido con un hechizo para que nadie pudiera oirlos. "Que quieres saber?", pregunto Ron inseguro.  
  
"Facil, se llamara Ron Zabini o Blaise Weasley?", rio Harry, a lo que Ron se sonrojo de nuevo. "No es asi...,"empezo Ron tartamudeando, "Encuentro a Blaise agradable, pero..." "Ron, yo se, cuando mientes. Di la verdad," pidio Harry.  
  
"O.k, creo que me enamore de el," murmullo Ron. "Cual es el problema? Blaise parece gustar de ti tambien," dijo Harry, "Piensalo bien. Eres la primera persona con la que tiene contacto verdadero en cuatro años." "Bien, primer punto, el es apesar de todo un Slytherin. Y segundo, no creo, que este enamoramiento se funde en mutualidad," suspiro Ron y se dejo caer en la almohada.  
  
"Y el que sea un chico, no te molesta?", se sorprendio Harry.  
  
Hubiera apostado a que el problema de Ron era ese. "Por que me habria de molestar?...Oh cierto, tu creciste con muggles," recordo Ron, "En el mundo magico no es antinatural, debes saber. De todas maneras tenemos pociones de fertilidas y todo eso."  
  
"Oh,...entonces no entiendo por que Lupin y Sirius se sorprendieron tanto, cuando lo descubri," dijo Harry. "Como dije, tu creciste con muggles. Tal vez tenian miedo de que compatieras esas insensatas opiniones de los muggles al respecto," comento Ron.  
  
"Entonces no hay ningun problema," dijo Harry de repente exaltado, "Vas y le dices a Blaise sencillamente." "Puedes decirlo. No estas enamorado de un Slytherin," suspiro Ron. "Pero tu nos dices siempre que el no es como los otros Slytherins," dijo Harry, "Y yo creo que le gustas."  
  
"Gustar no significa de una vez amar," dijo Ron y abrio las cortinas, "Pero tal vez le diga mañana. Lo cogere en el camino a Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas. "Buena idea," Harry alzo ambos pulgares, "Pero me cuentas despues, que dira tu madre al respecto."  
  
"No dira nada! Primero como ya te dije no es antinatural para nosotros," le recordo Ron, "Y segundo Charlie tambien tiene algo con un hombre. Max y el estan juntos desde el colegio. Se decidieron a estudiar dragones para permanecer juntos."  
  
"Eso no lo sabia," se asombro Harry. "No pense que te interesara la vida sentimental de Charlie," se defendio Ron.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews: Amazona Verde, rogue_19, luzy snape, murtilla, Hermy17, Arashi-Tsukino. Espero que este capitulo responda algunas de sus preguntas.  
  
Hasta la proxima...  
  
Lilith ^_^ 


	14. Confesion

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca imaginacion todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor,...vienen mas.  
  
Advertencia: Slash  
  
********************************************************************  
  
El corazon de Harry dio un salto, cuando al dia siguiente vio a Draco en el desayuno. El rubio Slytherin estaba sentado entre Viktor Krum y Goyle, como si nada pasara. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Draco, se dejo caer junto a Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione queria buscar algo en la biblioteca, por lo que faltaba al desayuno. Harry apostaria que Hermione podria pasar semanas enteras sin comer, si tan solo tuviera un par de libros a su alrededor.  
  
"Blaise no esta," susurro Ron, cuando vio el puesto vacio junto a Viktor. Harry solo pudo sonreir ante la cara de desilucion de Ron.  
  
Nunca habria pensado que su mejor amigo, se enamoraria de un Slytherin....o.k, tampoco era de esperarse, que el le agradeciera la vida a Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Viene, viene," dijo Ron y miro hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, por la que Blaise y su padre entraban. Cuando Blaise vio a Ron le sonrio, a lo que Ron se sonrojo de inmediato.  
  
"Donde no le digas hoy," amenazo Harry, "Pues si te sigues sonrojando asi, cada vez que alguien lo menciona, no podre distinguir si hablo con tu cara o con la parte de atras de tu cabeza." Ron se sonrojo aun mas y observo fascinado su tasa.  
  
Harry noto, mirando de reojo, que Blaise no le era del todo indeferente su mejor amigo, ya que cuando se sentia ignorado le lanzaba miradas furtivas.  
  
"Debemos irnos," dijo Ron, luego de mirar su reloj. Harry asintio, miro a la mesa de Slytherin de nuevo y siguio a su mejor amigo.  
  
En el camino al salon de Snape se les unio Hermione. "Na, algo interesante?", pregunto Ron.  
  
"Oh si. Sabian que Hogwarts a tenido tres veces un periodico escolar," conto Hermione encantada, "El primero se fundo en el tiempo de los Fundadores. En ese entonces no habia Quidditch, por eso tenian que inventarse algo para ocupar a los alumnos. Rovena Ravenclaw tuvo la idea del periodico. Los alumnos de todas las casas tenian que trabajar en el. El 60% de los voluntarios fueron Slytherins y cuando Salazar Slytherin dejo el colegio, estos no siguieron trabajando, a lo que disminuyo el grupo de voluntarios y tuvieron que abandonar la idea. La segunda vez fue en 1432 por las mismas razones. Pero solo duro un mes, ya que el 90% de los alumnos no podian leer...Y la tercera y ultima vez fue en los tiempos en que tus padres estuvieron en la escuela Harry!...La idea la tuvo Dumbledore, pero una jugareta mal organizada de Sirius Black y James Potter hizo volar la redaccion por los aires, a lo que Dumbledore tuvo que cancelar de nuevo el periodico...Y ahora nosotros tendremos uno. No es fabuloso?"  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron y no sabian que decir. La aclaracion de Hermione habia sido un shock. "No les parece genial?", pregunto Hermione desilucionada. "Claro, es genial," dijo Ron de repente.  
  
"A ustedes no les interesa para nada?!" suspiro Hermione, "Un periodico escolar es algo genial." "Si, tuvo que serlo, si mi padre lo hizo volar por los aires," le susurro Harry a Ron, quien sonrio y luego vio a Hermione con seriedad.  
  
"No querras hacer de Rita Skeeter?", pregunto Harry dudoso. "No, claro que no....," contesto Hermione, "Pero tal vez pueda mencionar una vez en el periodico a la P.E.D.D.O."  
  
"No has dejado esa tonteria de los elfos domesticos?", pregunto Ron. "No y no lo hare," dijo Hermione seria, antes de que entraran a las mazmorras de Snape. Para sorpresa de Harry los Slytherins ya estaban sentados en sus puestos, aunque habia buscado en el Mapa del Merodeador, no habia encontrado ningun pazadiso secreto.  
  
Ron se sento nervioso junto a Blaise quien le sonrio amigablemente. Hermione fue hacia Pansy quien no parecia estar muy contenta. Harry respiro profundo y se dirigio a su puesto junto a Draco.  
  
"..Dias," le saludo amablemente para atraer su atencion.  
  
"Felicitaciones, Potter," dijo Draco y empezo a preparar sus ingredientes de pociones.  
  
"Por que?", pregunto Harry confundido. "Capitan del equipo de Gryffindor," le recordo Draco, "Ahora podremos tener otra competencia...ach ya, Weasel puede ir cabando su tumba. Mis cazadores acabaran con el."  
  
Harry quien habia sido sacado de su tema de conversacion por el Quidditch dijo: "Pon atencion tu mejor, no sea que mis cazadoras te acaben." "Uh, que miedo...Johnson, Bell y Spinnet son buenas, pero creeme Zabini, Alison y Viola son mejores. Yo los escogi personalmente," dijo Draco.  
  
"Como a Krum?", pregunto Harry molesto. "Que pasa con Vicki?", pregunto Draco inocente. "Como se te ocurre meter a Krum en el equipo de Slytherin...Tu sabes bien que ninguno de los otros buscadores tiene su nivel," le reprocho Harry.  
  
"Por eso lo meti en el equipo," rio Draco, "Por eso y por que mi padre no podria tener nada contra el que yo no quisiera jugar mas como buscador." "No querias jugar como buscador?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.  
  
"No, esa no es mi posicion. Soy un buscador miserable. He jugado como guardian desde pequeño. Cazador tambien se me da sin problema, pero buscador...Ne! eso no es para mi. Pero mi padre tenia que empezar con eso de que tenia que vencer a Harry Potter. Jaja. Y donde me equivocara como buscador...Mi padre puede ser...," Draco se puso la mano en la boca, cuando noto que estaba hablando de mas.  
  
"Asi que tienes una relacion miserable con tu padre," dijo Harry entusiasmado. Para desgracia de Harry y suerte de Draco Snape entro en ese momento al salon, por lo que Draco no necesito alegar.  
  
Luego de las dos horas de Pociones, Harry quiso hablar con Draco, pero este se perdio con Snape en su oficina. //En adivinacion//  
  
"Harry, no puedo," se quejo Ron, cuando se encontraban camino a la clase de Binns. "Que es lo que no puedes?", quiso saber Hermione. "Eso no te interesa," dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que ella respondio "Esta bien, como quieras" y se fue con la cabeza en alto.  
  
"La ofendiste," dijo Harry. "Eso no es importante," suspiro Ron, "No lo logro. No le puedo decir a Blaise...Sabes, estuve pensando. No lo puedo amar. Lo conozco hace una semana y no se nada sobre el...Y el frenetico palpitar de mi corazon, el sudor y el hormigueo en el estomago, cuando lo veo, son seguramente una pequeña enfermedad."  
  
"Si, de nombre amor," rio Harry. "No es gracioso...Que tal, si se rie de mi...no olvides que tengo que estar con el en cinco materias todo el año," dijo Ron, "O aun peor. Que tal si corresponde a mis sentimientos...No se lo que haria...Digo, no he besado a nadie nunca...Na ya, a Clarissa en el jardin, pero ella no cuenta...Estoy confundido."  
  
"Momento. Te sentirias mal con ambas posibilidades?", pregunto Harry divertido, "Tu problema hay que tenerlo." Ron no dijo nada, sino que empezo a tirar de su tunica nervioso. Eso lo hizo durante las dos horas siguientes.  
  
Terry Boot y Ernie McMillan, las parejas de Ron de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no le hablaron, pero se podia ver en sus rostros su sorpresa. Estos solo lo miraban de una manera, que decia que hubieran preferido deshacerse de el.  
  
"Dos horas de adivinacion, y luego le dices," le dijo Harry a Ron en el almuerzo. "Que? Por que? Quien ha dicho eso?", pregunto Ron en shock y tiro fuertemente de su tunica.  
  
A la comida no le dio ni una mirada.  
  
No habria logrado tragar nada de todas maneras.  
  
"Tu lo dijiste. Ayer en la noche," le recordo Harry. "Pero...yo solo estaba hablando de mas. Eso no se puede tomar en serio," dijo Ron bruscamente.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," Harry imito el tono de voz de la señora Weasley, "Si no lo haces...le escribire a tu madre, diciendole que tienes problemas sentimentales..." "Estas loco?", pregunto Ron asustado, "Ella me enviaria de inmediato un Howler, reclamandome el no haberselo dicho personalmente y preguntando cuando puede conocer a mi novia o novio."  
  
"Entonces tienes que decirle,...o sino tendras mañana a esta hora un howler en tu mano," amenazo Harry y siguio comiendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras que Ron a su lado ya le habia hecho un hueco a su tunica.  
  
"Mis queridos alumnos," susurro la Profesora Trelawney cuando todos llegaron a la Torre, "He tenido una inspiracion espiritual..."  
  
//Siesta querra decir// Harry pudo ver en la expresion de Draco que el pensaba lomismo.  
  
"Que me ha dicho que dejemos el leer la mano atras," añadio Trelawney, "Nos concentraremos en los sueños." "Que tienen los sueños que ver con la adivinacion?", pregunto Seamus confundido.  
  
"Facil, mister Finnigan. En nuestros sueños vemos muchas veces lo que vendra...me imagino que habra tenido algun Déjá Vu. Casi siempre sucede por eso," aclaro Trelawney.  
  
"Y yo pense que eso pasaba cuando la Matrix tenia algun error," dijo Dean Thomas riendo, a lo que le miraron sorprendidos. "Una pelicula muggle," dijo Dean, cuando vio que todos querian una explicacion. Harry aposto que mas de la mitad no sabian que era una pelicula.  
  
"Bien...a lo que iba..Algunos magos, lamentablemente no tienen el talento, pueden practicar la prediccion de los sueños," aclaro Trelawney, "Tenemos que entrenar nuestra parte espiritual...Pueden tomar de mi pupitre Piedras de Energia. Estas los ayudaran...Luego sientense en el suelo...traten por favor de matener distancia, no deben sentarse muy cerca...y cierren los ojos. Traten entonces de encontrar su poder interior...Repitan esto hoy en la noche y vean su logran una prediccion. Ya que aun son inexpertos, tal vez la prediccion sea solo para el dia siguiente.  
  
Harry sacudio la cabeza incredulo, tomo una piedra y trato de no dormirse en las dos horas. //Y yo que queria hablar con Malfoy//  
  
Al final de las dos horas Trelawney hizo sonar una campanita dorada, a lo que mas de la mitad desperto de su siesta. "Una materia comun," rio Ron, cuando bajaban por las escaleras, "De por si aburrida y luego quiere que cerremos los ojos. Como pretende que nos quedemos despiertos?"  
  
"Una ventaja," dijo Harry, "Es que en la prediccion de sueños no puede ver mi muerte, ya que la tenemos solo en sueños." "Trelawney es tan loca, que tal vez vaya a nuestras habitaciones a revisar nuestras predicciones..., por lo menos esta nuestra querida profesora McGonagall. Ella no lo permitiria," burlo Ron.  
  
"No has olvidado algo?", pregunto Harry, cuando vio a Blaise unos escalones mas abajo. "Oh, mierda...Tengo que hacerlo? No puede ser mañana?", tartamudeo Ron.  
  
Al parecer las dos horas de sueño lo habian alejado de Blaise, pero ahora se acordo de nuevo y empezo a tirar de su tunica.  
  
"No necesitas hacerlo...," dijo Harry comprensivamente, a lo que Ron respiro aliviado "...si quieres tener mañana un Howler de tu madre," finalizo Harry  
  
"Pero...yo..Deseame suerte," Ron se armo de valentia y corrio tras Blaise, antes de que este se perdiera entre la multitud.  
  
"Que tiene Weasel? Tiene rabia?", pregunto Draco a su lado.  
  
Harry no se habia dado cuenta, de que el Slytherin caminaba a su lado. Seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, lo que impedia una conversacion, meteria a Draco en el fuego y lo delataria delante de dos hijos de mortifagos como su salvador.  
  
"Zabini me da pena, aun cuando todo en el esta perdido" rio Crabbe y Goyle se dejo contagiar por este, asi que ambos empezaron a reir como idiotas. Harry tuvo la impresion de que Draco queria defender a Blaise, pero lo dejo, aunque tampoco rio con ellos.  
  
"Por que lo metiste en el equipo?", quiso saber Goyle. "Para que ustedes tuvieran algo que preguntar," respondio Draco tranquilo, pero Harry vio en brillo furioso en sus ojos.  
  
"Draco cariño!", una aguda voz vino de los pasillos y antes de que Harry pudiera ver, Pansy abrazo a Draco, como si este hubiera acabado de llegar de una guerra.  
  
"Ach, esa hora de Aritmancia fue tan aburrida sin ti," suspiro Pansy, "Por que fui tan tonta y no elegi Adivinacion...y para colmo tengo que trabajar con la sangre sucia." Draco trato de sacarse a Pansy de encima, lo que ocasiono, que ella se cogiera de el y avanzara con los cuatro chicos.  
  
Harry noto las miradas asombradas que los estudiantes le daban. Primero penso, que algun hechizo le habia dado y que ahora tendria algo extraño en si, pero luego se dio cuenta.  
  
El, Harry Potter, el chico dorado de Gryffindor, hijo de James y Lily Potter caminaba pasivamente por los pasillos con Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle a su lado.  
  
Para suerte de Harry, encontro a Hermione en la puerta principal y redujo la velocidad. Hermione asintio comprensiva y espero hasta que los cuatro Slytherins salieron del castillo y Harry llego a su lado.  
  
"Que fue eso?", pregunto asombrada, "Y donde esta Ron?" "Tiene algo que arreglar," contesto Harry. "Eso que no me queria decir," supuso Hermione. "No debes tomarselo a mal, es..."  
  
"Hey, no se lo tomo a mal," interrumpio la chica, "Algunas cosas son secretos de chicos. Si el se enamorara de un chico, entonces podria hablar con una chica, pero..." se detuvo al ver la cara de espanto de Harry.  
  
"Oh, por Dios! Ron se enamoro de un chico? Quien? Zabini?," pregunto Hermione. Harry no pudo responder, ya que ella siguio hablando: "Claro que es Zabini! El que le gusta lo sabemos. Se le esta declarando ahora?" Harry asintio y estuvo seguro de oir de Hermione un "Que tierno".  
  
"Otra pregunta. Como puedes haber estado aqui, cuando Pansy llego con nosotros..eh, digo con Dra..Malfoy desde arriba?", cambio Harry de tema, mientras se dirigian a la cabaña de Hagrid, "Ambas tienen Aritmancia, verdad?", "Si. Pero hay mas caminos desde la Torre de Aritmancia," aclaro Hermione, "Yo voy siempre por el que me lleva mas rapido a la puerta principal. Pansy corre siempre hacia la Torre de Adivinacion."  
  
Lupin les miro alegre, cuando ya casi estaban por llegar. Harry busco a Ron, pero no lo puedo encontrar ni a el ni a Blaise. //Una buena señal//  
  
Junto a Lupin habian varias cajas en las cuales habia un vidrio en la parte de arriba, pero no se podia ver que contenian, si no se estaba cerca. "Estamos completos?", pregunto a la clase. "No, Ron falta," dijo Dean.  
  
"Zabini tambien," comprobo Pansy y empezo a reir tontamente: "Quien sabe que estaran haciendo?" "Ya vienen hacia nosotros," respondio Lupin.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, ambos caminaban alejados. Blaise tenia una expresion furiosa y Ron una de tristeza.  
  
"Parece que no salia bien," susurro Hermione a Harry. "Bien, ya que estamos completos, podemos empezar," dijo Lupin, cuando Blaise se sento en el prado y Ron se paro junto a Harry y Hermione.  
  
"No fue lo que esperabas?", pregunto Hermione con pesar. "Luego, en la Sala Comun," pidio Ron y se limpio unas imprudentes lagrimas.  
  
"Hagrid me ha traido tres maravillosos ejemplares," dijo Lupin y señalo las cajas, "Acerquense tranquilos. Y miren esto." Los alumnos fueron en fila y miraban el contenido. Harry no vio nada al principio, pero luego descubrio, que debia ser una serpiente, que se habia enrollado varias veces.  
  
No quiso imaginarse que tan larga era. "Esto...," aclaro Lupin, "...son Basiliscos de los Volcanes Italianos." "Esta loco," grito Pansy y algunos entraron en panico, "Usted es aun mas loco que el semigigante. Acaso sus genes de licantropo le robaron el entendimiento? No nos puede mostrar asi como a si a un Basilisco."  
  
Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Pansy tenia razon. Aun se acordaba muy bien del segundo curso, cuando un basilisco puso en peligro al colegio. Como podia Lupin enseñarles algo tan peligroso?  
  
Harry noto, que Hermione, Blaise y Draco eran los unicos, que no estaban en panico y querrian correr lejos. Algo tendrian esos basiliscos que los hacia diferentes al de hace tres años. El tamaño ya era una cosa. El basilisco de Salazar no hubiera cabido en una caja.  
  
"Calmense," dijo Lupin y Sirius empezo a ladrar, hasta que todos los alumnos se quedaron callados. "Bien, quien me puede aclarar que es un Basilisco de los volcanes italianos?", pregunto el y justo las tres personas que no habian caido en panico levantaron la mano.  
  
"Tres? Bien, entonces aclarenlo juntos. Mister Zabini, usted empieza, cuando alze la mano hablara mister Malfoy y luego cuando vuelva a alzar la mano, miss Granger," dijo Lupin.  
  
"El basilisco de los volcanes italianos viene logicamente de Italia. En 1231 se encontro esta especie en los alrededores del Vesubio, por lo que se le llamo Basilisco de los volcanes..."  
  
Lupin alzo por primera vez la mano y Draco continuo: "...el no es como otros basiliscos. No tiene ni una mirada ni un veneno mortal. Ademas se diferencia de los basiliscos peligrosos en tamaño. Solo llega a medir tres metros de largo..."  
  
Lupin alzo de nuevo la mano y Hermione añadio: "Los basiliscos de los volcanes son excelentes nadadores, aun cuando no viven en el agua. Uno se puede sujetar a ellos o incluso surfear para cruzar grandes distancias de agua. Gustav Mint atraveso el mar desde Irlanda hasta Brasil con un Basilisco de los volcanes."  
  
"Perfecto. Diez puntos para Slytherin y cinco para Gryffindor," alago Lupin, "Lo ve, miss Parkinson. No estoy loco. Ellos son inofensivos." "Yo no los llamaria inofensivos, Profesor," interrumpio Draco, "Nosotros tenemos un adulto en casa. No hay que olvidar que su veneno tal vez no es mortal, pero su mordida duele bastante y el efecto es tambien de tener en cuenta."  
  
"Tiene una en casa?", pregunto Lupin sorprendido. "Si, mi padre se compro una. No se por que. Pero puede creerme, los efectos de una mordida son....peligrosos," conto Draco. "Depende de como uno defina el peligro, mister Malfoy," sonrio Lupin.  
  
"Que ocasiona la mordida?", pregunto Lavender curiosa. "Mister Malfoy," pidio Lupin.  
  
"El veneno del basilisco contiene un fuerte Veritaserum," aclaro Draco molesto, "Uno muy fuerte. Uno habla sin que le sea hecha una sola pregunta."  
  
"Parece tener experiencias cercanas con eso!", sonrio Lupin. "Digamos que si. Ese veneno fue el culpable de que recibiera a los ocho, cuatro meses de arresto en mi casa," dijo Draco. Lupin estaba algo divertido y Harry tampoco pudo evitar una risita.  
  
"Bien, no se dejen asustar por el relato de mister Malfoy," dijo Lupin tras un rato, "Hoy iremos a surfear...Podrian por favor llevar las cajas hasta el lago."  
  
Para Harry aquella fue la clase mas divertida de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, que hubo tenido. Ya que el clima era calido, a ninguno le importo el haber caido al agua.  
  
Harry estaba seguro de algo. Alguna vez se compraria uno de esos basiliscos. Le gusto el surfear en aquella serpiente roja casi mas que volar en la escoba...pero solo casi.  
  
De todas maneras hubiera disfrutado mas, si supiera, que habia pasado en la declaracion de Ron. Pero el mismo Ron parecia estar mas repuesto mientras surfeaba.  
  
Harry quedo desilucionado, cuando todos mojados se dirigieron al castillo. Le hubiera gustado surfear hasta la noche. Tal vez debia preguntarle a Draco, si le podria prestar el basilisco de su padre.  
  
A proposito de Draco...tenia que hablar con el, pero este parecia haberse desaparecido de nuevo. //Bien, entonces en la cena// Harry habia decidido disculparse con el y darle las gracias y si se lo tenia que llevar ante todo el salon lo haria.  
  
Lo primero que el quinto curso hizo al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, fue ducharse y cambiarse. Harry oyo las conversaciones de algunos de sus compañeros y le fue claro, que no era el unico al que le habia gustado la clase.  
  
Cuando vio a Ron en un alfeizar en la Sala Comun, llamo a Hermione y ambos fueron hacia el. "Que sucedio?", pregunto Hermione cuidadosamente. Ron se giro y miro a los dos por un buen rato, hasta que empezo a contarles: "Le dije...y el...el.." "No corresponde tus sentimientos?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"...ni idea," sollozo Ron, "Me grito y me pregunto si estaba loco. Suficientemente malo, el que Harry y yo hicieramos investigaciones sobre su posicion en Slytherin. Ahora yo le llego con un truco tan usado."  
  
"Que truco usado?", pregunto Harry, "Y desde cuando hemos hecho investigaciones?" "Al parecer le mencionaste algo, que lo llevo a esa suposicion," dijo Ron. Harry penso un momento, y de inmediato recordo el suceso del sabado. Alli le recordo a Blaise su posicion con los Slytherins. "Lo siento," susurro Harry, "Yo no queria."  
  
"Yo creo que el truco usado fue lo que mas lo molesto," se quejo Ron. "Que truco?", pregunto Harry de nuevo. "Oh, yo creo que yo se," dijo Hermione, "No te reclamo eso, verdad?"  
  
"Ni idea, que quieres decir," sollozo Ron y se limpio las lagrimas, "Pero me reprocho, el que por medio de el queria sacar una buena nota en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."  
  
"Justo eso era lo que suponia," dijo Hermione. "Como llega a eso?", pregunto Harry confundido. "Piensalo bien. Nunca notamos a Blaise y ahora su padre es profesor y Ron se enamora de el...Si fuera el, tambien estaria desconfiada," aclaro Hermione.  
  
"Pero yo estoy enamorado de el de verdad," dijo Ron y todos los Gryffindors presentes se giraron hacia el trio. "Ya lo sabemos!", protesto Hermione, "Pero no se lo puedes tomar a mal, el que piense eso."  
  
"Yo crei que le gustaba," sollozo Ron, "Por lo menos un poco. Nunca pense que me fuera a reclamar...Yo no haria algo asi. Nunca! No juego con los sentimientos de otro. Si digo que amo a alguien, es por que amo a ese alguien."  
  
"Ron," dijo Seamus de repente, "Tienes, creo yo, visita!" Los tres se giraron asombrados y lo que alli vieron hizo a Ron alegrarse.  
  
En la mitad de la Sala Comun de Gryffindor estaba evidentemente Blaise Zabini con Butterfly en una mano y en en la otra un rosa roja.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bueno, siento la tardanza, pero es que ultimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar, ya que ahora son las vacaciones prometo actualizar mas seguido.  
  
Murtilla: la verdad es que en el capitulo anterior no paso mucho, pero segun la autora era necesario.  
  
Paola: Calma ante todo! Las cosas van a pasar a su debido tiempo y la verdad es que aun falta mucho para ello.  
  
Juno Malfoy: el fic lo estoy traduciendo del aleman al español, lo puedes encontrar en fanfiction bajo el titulo "Veränderungen", la autora es Sweet- Dreams2. Me alegra que te guste y hare lo posible para traducir rapidamente.  
  
Luzy Snape: Como ya dije estas semanas de vacaciones voy a actualizar lo mas seguido que me sea posible.  
  
Siento si olvide a alguien mas, pero de veras agradezco sus comentarios y el que se tomen el trabajo de leer esto.  
  
Hasta la proxima  
  
Lilith ^_^ 


	15. Ron Zabini o Blaise Weasley?

Cambios  
  
Disclamier: Aparte de mi loca fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/ Viktor, Blaise/Ron,....faltan mas.  
  
Advertencia: Slash.  
  
Comentario: Debo decir que esta historia sera larga. No logro escribir algo corto...Mi profesora de aleman se desespera por eso.  
  
Asi que no se sorprendan si la pareja principal aun no se junta.  
  
Para eso tengo muchos capitulos todavia.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Blaise!", dijo Ron alegre, "Como llegasta aqui y que haces aqui?"  
  
Blaise sento a Butterfly en el suelo, que miraba curiosa a Blaise y Ron.  
  
"Bien, tu hermana menor me dejo entrar," respondio Blaise, mientras que Ginny giraba la cabeza.  
  
"No lo hagas con los otros Slytherins," le susurro George.  
  
"Y que hago aqui..Ya, queria disculparme contigo a darte una oportunidad de explicacion," dijo Blaise, "Pero ya que he escuchado tu arrebato..."  
  
Ron suspiro y Harry pudo entender por que.  
  
El tono de Blaise podia competir sin problema con el de Draco, cuando hablaba sobre Hermione.  
  
"...quiero simplemente besarte," concluyo Blaise, camino hacia Ron y beso al perplejo chico.  
  
Ron necesito unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero luego jalo a Blaise hacia el y correspondio el beso.  
  
Los ojos abiertos de los Gryffindors se convirtieron en miradas divertidas y toda la Sala Comun empezo a aplaudir.  
  
Algo timido se alejo Ron de un Blaise sonriente.  
  
"Ya, eso fue sorprendente," comento finalmente.  
  
"Y que lo digas Ronnie," dijo Fred, "Por que no nos habias dicho? Somos tus hermanos, algo asi tenemos que saberlo. Es nuestro derecho natural...Ademas tenemos un genial paquete Weasley con todos nuestros mejores articulos en forma de corazon. Solo diez galeones! Quieres uno?"  
  
"Pueden parar con sus articulos," pidio Ron.  
  
"O.k, pero le podemos contar a mama que sales con un Slytherin," rio Fred y corrio con George fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
"Agradables hermanos," sonrio Blaise.  
  
"Acaso tu no tienes?", pregunto Ron sorprendido.   
  
"No, que yo sepa," rio Blaise, "Pero seria posible..con todas las aventuras de papa."  
  
"Aventuras? Pense que era casado?", se asombro Ron.  
  
"Que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?", pregunto Blaise confundido, "Papa no es el hombre mas fiel."  
  
"Oh...lo siento." Dijo Ron  
  
"No es importante...creo, que tenemos otras cosas de que hablar," supuso Blaise, "Ante todo la pregunta, si te puedo presentar ante mi padre como mi pareja oficial!"  
  
"Puedes," se alegro Ron y abrazo al Slytherin de nuevo.  
  
"Bien...ehm, te molesta si me voy, tengo que escribir un tonto ensayo de Herbologia," dijo Blaise.   
  
"Ya te vas a ir?", pregunto Ron desilucionado.  
  
"Nos veremos en la cena, cariño," rio Blaise, le dio un beso a Ron y abandono con Butterfly la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
"Pertenece eso al trabajo en grupo?", pregunto Seamus burlon.  
  
Harry noto como Lavender y Parvati comentaban en una esquina de la Sala Comun lo sucedido.  
  
Ya que ambas habian visto todo, Harry supuso, que en dos horas todo Hogwarts lo sabria.  
  
La pregunta era, si acaso eso seria muy bueno para la posicion de Blaise en Slytherin.  
  
Ya de por si lo evitaban, que pasaria, cuando se enteraran?  
  
"Oh Dios, has que no sea un sueño," susurro Ron y se revolco los rojos cabellos.  
  
Cuando bajo la mano, tenia en ella la rosa de Blaise, al parecer este la habia dejado alli, cuando se besaron.  
  
"Ya, ahora necesita Harry una novia o novio y tendremos todos una relacion," rio Hermione.  
  
Ron necesito esa noche el doble de tiempo para alistarse para la cena.  
  
Harry e incluso Hermione estaban desesperandose y el suelo tendria pronto huecos.  
  
"Ron...deja de arreglarte," dijo Hermione atraves de la puerta del baño, "Blaise ya sale contigo...Yo no hago un teatro, solo por que Viktor podria estar en la cena."  
  
"Exacto....ademas tengo hambre," concluyo Harry.  
  
Luego de un corto tiempo se abrio la puerta del baño.  
  
"Y?", pregunto Ron esperanzado.  
  
Harry y Hermione pensaban, si debian hacer saber a Ron, que habia estado cincuenta minutos en el baño y se veia como siempre.  
  
"Muy bien...vamonos," dijo Harry y jalo a su amigo pelirrojo fuera de la habitacion.  
  
No fuera que se le ocurriera entrar otra vez al baño.  
  
"Quien lo hubiera pensado," dijo Hermione de repente antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, "Ron y yo salimos con Slytherins...Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho hace un año, lo hubiera mandado a volar."  
  
"Lastima, que no hay mas Slytherins aceptables," rio Ron, "O sino Harry podria cojer a alguno.  
  
"Tal vez deberias hablar con Cho," dijo Hermione girandose a Harry.  
  
"No me digan, que ustedes me quieren liar con alguien?", dijo Harry horrorizado.  
  
Hermione y Ron asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
"Entonces hagan fila tras Sirius," gruño Harry y abrio la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Ron, cuando este entro al salon junto a Hermione.  
  
//Lavender y Parvati lo hicieron fabulosamente// penso Harry malhumorado.  
  
Vio, que toda la mesa de Slytherin hubieran querido atacar a Ron con sus cubiertos... na ya, casi toda.  
  
Viktor se mantenia fuera de las rivalidades Slytherin/Gryffindor y Draco parecia estar a punto de pronunciar una orden.  
  
Harry no pudo ver a Blaise por ninguna parte.  
  
Ron parecia haberlo notado tambien, ya que se dejo caer algo desilucionado en su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.   
  
Harry quiso igualmente sentarse, pero su mirada se concentro en Draco y decidio espontaneamente, que lo sacaria de la cena.  
  
Miradas sorprendidas le siguieron, cuando fue a la mesa de Slytherin y se paro frente a Draco.  
  
"Potter! Que me brinda el honor?", le saludo el rubio Slytherin friamente.  
  
"Tengo que hablar contigo. Creo que sabes de que," respondio Harry en el mismo tono.  
  
"Si, si, luego de la cena," dijo Draco.  
  
Toda la mesa de Slytherin escuchaba su conversacion.  
  
"No...ahora," insistio Harry, "Sino te vuelves a perder sin dejar rastro."  
  
"Ach, por el fue que no quisiste comer el domingo," se asombro Pansy  
  
"Callate," le dijo Draco y girandose hacia Harry dijo: "Luego de la cena, Potter...si es que tiene que ser."  
  
"No, ahora o empiezo hablar aqui," amenazo Harry, "Y en alto volumen para que todo el salon lo oiga."  
  
Draco se volvio mas blanco de lo que era, asintio sin palabras y siguio a Harry fuera del salon.  
  
"Bien, que quieres Potter?", pregunto Draco, cuando la puerta tras ellos se cerro, "Dinero?...Joyas?....Elfos?..."  
  
"Como llegas a esas tonterias?", quiso saber Harry.  
  
"Como no? Por fin tiene el gran Harry Potter una posibilidad de extorsionarme... Reticente! Una sorpresa el que no hayas ido a Slytherin," dijo Draco.  
  
"No quiero extorsionarte," dijo Harry horrorizado, "No lo necesito....yo...yo...que...ria.."  
  
"Ve al grano Potter. Entre mas tiempo estoy aqui, mas seguro es que Crabbe y Goyle se me comen todo," aclaro Draco.  
  
"Me quiero disculpar contigo," dijo Harry.  
  
"Quieres que? Por que?", pregunto Draco sorprendido.  
  
"Por el, que no te agradeci, cosa que voy a hacer ahora...Gracias! muchas gracias por la advertencia. No sabria, que habria hecho sin ella...o.k, si lo se...Habria volado con mis parientes por el aire," balbuceo Harry nervioso, "Yo se que todo llega un poco tarde y puedo entender, si estas molesto conmigo. Digo, arriesgas tu vida y yo no te agradezco... Ciertamente aun no entiendo, por que lo hiciste. Te estoy sinceramente agradecido, pero...me gustaria mucho saberlo. Me lo dirias?"  
  
Draco respiro profundo y quiso decir algo, pero se detuvo, cuando vio de reojo que Blaise se acercaba a ellos.  
  
"Potter? Malfoy? Que hacen aqui afuera?", pregunto Blaise confundido.  
  
"Nada," respondio Harry, antes de volver al Comedor.  
  
"No entiendo," suspiro Harry y entro igualmente al Comedor, seguido por Blaise.  
  
Blaise no fue a la mesa de Slytherin, sino directamente a Ron.  
  
Ya que este trataba desesperadamente de cortar un pedazo de carne algo duro y por esto estaba hundido en su trabajo, no lo noto.  
  
Apenas, cuando dos brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, reacciono.  
  
"Hi," susurro, mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
"Que tal esta?", pregunto Blaise y jugo relajado con el cabello de Ron.  
  
"No se. No he logrado cortarla," respondio Ron sonriente.  
  
Blaise empezo a darle tiernos besos en la mejilla, mientras este seguia masacrando a su carne.  
  
Justo eso, que suponia Harry todo Slytherin queria hacer con Ron.  
  
Al parecer era igual, si uno era o no reconocido en Slytherin,...una relacion con un Gryffindor era inaceptable.  
  
Harry no se quiso imaginar todo lo que tendria que soportar Blaise en la noche.  
  
Na ya, en el peor de los casos, se quedaria a dormir donde su padre.  
  
"Dime, pasas la noche conmigo?", pregunto Ron timido, por lo que Dean se atoro con su bebida.  
  
"Vas algo rapido, Weasley?" susurro Blaise y empezo a morder delicadamente la oreja de Ron.  
  
Ron se sonrojo mas, cuando entendio, que era lo que Blaise pensaba de el.  
  
"No asi," trato de explicarse, "Solo para hablar...ademas no creo, que sea muy bueno para ti pasar la noche en Slytherin."  
  
Al decir esto miro a la mesa de Slytherin, de la cual no eran perdidos de vista ni un solo segundo.  
  
"O.k," aprobo Blaise, "Estare a las nueve y media frente a la Dama Gorda, pero no te olvides de dejarme entrar."  
  
Blaise lo beso en la boca como despedida y se encamino a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Los Slytherins parecian estar sin habla, ya que ninguno se atrevio a decir una palabra.  
  
Bien, tal vez se debia tambien, a que Blaise era el hijo de un profesor.  
  
Slytherin no queria perder Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, solo por humillar al hijo del profesor en publico.  
  
"Bonito, que nos preguntes cuando invitas a un Slytherin a nuestra habitacion!", dijo Seamus ofendido.   
  
Harry pudo ver el brillo divertido en los ojos del irlandes, pero Ron parecio tomarselo en serio.  
  
"Lo siento, no pense en eso...yo...y..el..ustedes deben...," tartamudeo Ron hasta que Seamus empezo a reir y aclaro: "Era solo una broma, Ron!"  
  
"Oh...no les molesta?", pregunto Ron inseguro.  
  
"Por que habria? Desde que no invites a Malfoy," burlo Dean y siguio comiendo.  
  
A las nueve y media en punto se dirigio Ron a la entrada y abrio el retrato.  
  
Blaise estaba sentado junto a este en el piso y jugaba con la manecilla de su maleta.  
  
"Ya estas aqui?", pregunto Ron contento y jalo a su novio hacia arriba.  
  
"En Slytherin estaba insoportable," aclaro Blaise.  
  
"Me lo imagino, "dijo Ron, tomo la mano de Blaise y lo jalo a la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
No se quedo en la repleta Sala Comun, sino que llevo al Slytherin directo a las habitaciones de los chicos.  
  
Harry les miro por un momento, cuando ambos entraron a la habitacion y se volvio a concentrar en "Historia de Hogwarts".  
  
Dean, Seamus y Neville tampoco se dejaron molestar por la inusual visita y siguieron jugando en la cama de Seamus "Snatch explosivo".  
  
"Bienvenido a Gryffindor," sonrio Ron y guio a Blaise hasta su cama.  
  
Este miro todo detalladamente.  
  
"No te gusta?", pregunto Ron confundido.  
  
"Es diferente," dijo Blaise, "Siempre pense que las habitaciones de todas las casas eran iguales..."  
  
"Por que, como es en Slytherin?", pregunto Dean confundido, "Habitaciones individuales, o que?"  
  
"No, no precisamente, sino seria aguantable," rio Blaise, "No, tenemos cuartos dobles. Siempre dos en uno."  
  
"Ach? Con quien compartes tu cuarto?", quiso saber Ron, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.  
  
"Malfoy," respondio Blaise y se sento junto a Ron.  
  
"Que?"  
  
Ahora el Slytherin tenia la completa atencion de los cuatro chicos. Estos se sentaron en segundos en la cama de Ron y esperaron obtener algunas noticias divertidas sobre su "Slyhterin favorito".  
  
"Como soportas estar con Malfoy en un cuarto?", pregunto Neville confundido, "Creo, que yo ya habria saltado de la Torre de Astronomia."  
  
Blaise rio divertido.  
  
"Te puedo preguntar algo?", pidio Ron, "Por que eres cazador? No habias dicho que querias tener que ver con los Slytherins lo menos posible?"  
  
"Si, pero Malfoy me lo pidio...no pude decir que no," respondio Blaise e ignoro la cara sorprendida de los Gryffindors.  
  
"Porque Malfoy te lo pidio?...no querras decir, porque te obligo?", pregunto Seamus.  
  
"No, porque me lo pidio. Estaba sentado en la biblioteca, el llego y me conto que necesitaban un cazador y me pregunto si yo no tenia ganas," les conto Blaise.  
  
"No entiendo aun, por que no le dijiste que no," dijo Ron, "Solo por Malfoy? Por que?"  
  
"Porque sin Malfoy ya me habria suicidado varias veces... la vida en Slytherin seria insoportable para mi, si hubiera tenido que compartir el cuarto con otro," aclaro Blaise y respondio la pregunta anterior de Neville.  
  
"No lo entiendo sinceramente," dijo Seamus, "Malfoy es una mierda...como puede ser soportable con el."  
  
"Ustedes no lo conocen," dijo Blaise, "Ustedes conocen su mascara..la que le fue puesta desde pequeño...el es diferente, si una esta sdolo con el...Le va como los perros, para ir al grano."  
  
"Su padre?" supuso Harry.  
  
Al ver a Blaise asentir Harry confirmo todas las sospechas que tenia acerca de Draco.  
  
"Ach, no me digas que se siente mal, cuando llama a Hermione y otros hijos de muggles, sangre sucias?", pregunto Seamus fingiendo preocupacion.  
  
"No, no precisamente eso...asi piensa el," rio Blaise, "Pero no se le puede tomar a mal... el fue educado de esa manera...y si decia otra cosa, su padre lo golpeaba hasta que fuera normal para el comportamiento de un Malfoy.  
  
Harry penso que habia oido mal.  
  
Draco fue golpeado en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, para indicarle como debia comportarse.  
  
Ni siquiera Ron pudo decir algo al respecto, los cinco Gryffindors hicieron una cara de consternacion.  
  
"Hey, hey, el esta bien," los calmo Blaise, "No necesitan tener lastima de el, solo porque les conte esto. El desprecia mas la lastima que a los hijos de muggles...Pero tal vez entienden ahora un poco por que se comporta asi...Digo, en todo Slytherin solo seis personas tienen padres que no son mortifagos."  
  
"Solo seis?", pregunto Harry sorprendido. El habia contado con por lo menos 30%, pero no habia pensado ni un segundo que en Slytherin estaba tan mal la cosa.  
  
"Quienes son esos seis?", quiso saber Dean.  
  
"El buscador, los tres cazadores y nuestros dos golpeadores en el equipo de Quidditch," respondio Blaise y observo divertido, como los cinco lo miraban con la boca abierta.  
  
"El equipo de Slytherin? Pero yo crei que Malfoy era el capitan...", empezo Neville.  
  
"Si, verdad. Malfoy es el capitan y lo primero que hizo, fue botar a todos los hijos que mortifagos del equipo. Tuvo suerte de que justo seis no tuvieran padres mortifagos," aclaro Blaise, "Por eso no le pude decir que no..."  
  
"Pero que son sus padres entonces?", quiso saber Dean.  
  
"Na ya...los de Krum creo yo son campesinos en Bulgaria o algo asi...preguntenle a Granger...la mama de Miller esta muerta y su padre es un inefable...los de Chester son aurores...el papa de Pritchard es ingeniero en Nimbus, su madre una ama de casa y los padres de Parker estan muertos. El vive con su abuela...al parecer fueron atacados por mortifagos y llevados a la muerte por el Cruciatus. Eran un par de locos que no habian notado que su Lord habia sido vencido cuatro años atras por un bebe," aclaro Blaise, "Ya y lo que hace mi padre, espero yo que lo sepan."  
  
Harry noto que Neville temblo en la explicacion de los padres de Parker.  
  
El sabia por que.  
  
Sus padres habian sido igualmente atacados por el Cruciatus y el tenia que vivir con su abuela.  
  
Los padres de Neville no estaban muertos, pero no reconocian a su propio hijo.  
  
A Harry no le sorprenderia si Neville le hablara a Louis Parker por esto.  
  
"Quien lo hubiera pensado?", se asombro Dean, "Hubiera apostado a que Malfoy incluiria en el equipo a los hijos de los mejores mortifagos."  
  
"Creeme, eso tambien habian pensado los otros Slytherin. Tres dias enteros le pidieron a Malfoy de todas las formas, que cambiara la formacion," recordo Blaise, "Para mi no fue una sorpresa. Por una parte somos los mejores jugadores de Quidditch, que tiene Slytherin y por otra, por que tendria Malfoy que seguir aguantando a los hijos de los mortifagos si se podia de otra manera.  
  
"Fascinante el que uno descubra todo esto sobre Malfoy!", dijo Seamus.  
  
"Blaise? Puedo hablar contigo?", pidio Harry.  
  
"Claro," Blaise se recosto en la almohada de Ron, "Dime."  
  
"A solas!", agrego Harry.  
  
Blaise se levanto y siguio a Harry hasta el baño, con las miradas confundidas de los otros en la nuca.  
  
Harry aseguro la puerta con un hechizo silenciador, para estar en calma.  
  
"Sabes, Potter, si sigues asi, Weasley pensara que tengo algo contigo," comento Blaise en broma.  
  
"No, no lo hara...Oye bien, se trata de Malfoy! Ya que tu conoces al chico tras la mascara arrogante...queria preguntarte..."  
  
"Si," le interrumpio Blaise.  
  
"Que, si?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Tu quieres saber, si siente algo por ti, verdad? Si, lo hace. De todas maneras el no dara el primer paso. Tienes que hablarle si quieres algo de el," aclaro Blaise.  
  
Harry penso en ese momento que habia perdido la razon.  
  
Le estaba contando un Slytherin, que Draco Malfoy sentia algo por el?  
  
"El que?", pregunto Harry en shock y comenzo a caminar de aqui para alla frente a Blaise.  
  
"Oh, no querias saber eso," supuso Blaise preocupado.  
  
La cara de shock de Harry fue respuesta suficiente.  
  
"Oh, mierda...yo pense, tu...y....lo querias...y....mierda...que he hecho...Papa siempre ha dicho que soy un chismoso, pero...oh, mierda...No le puedes decir...por lo menos, que yo te lo dije...aunque...quien mas pudo ser...oh...mier...", balbuceo Blaise e imitando a Harry empezo a caminar de un lado a otro.  
  
"Por que creias, que queria algo de Malfoy?", pregunto Harry luego de un rato.  
  
"Porque siempre lo mirabas, como Viktor a Hermione o yo a Ron...no sabia, que eras el unico en que la cara de enamorado no significaba que estuvieses enamorado," respondio Blaise.  
  
"No tengo cara de enamorado, cuando miro a Malfoy," alego Harry.  
  
"Claro que si...pero no te preocupes, al parecer soy yo el unico que lo ha notado," le calmo Blaise.  
  
"Yo no estoy enamorado de Malfoy," gruño Harry, "De ninguna manera."  
  
"Interesante. Al parecer soy de verdad el unico que lo ha notado. Ni siquiera tu mismo lo sabias," rio Blaise.  
  
"Que significa eso?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"Ach Potter, basta...Puedes tal vez fingir ante ti mismo o cualquier otro que no estas enamorado de Malfoy, pero no a mi...Tengo el don para eso...Me puedes comparar con un Linyinwin, pero yo siento cuando el amor vuela en el aire," aclaro Blaise con calma, "Pero algo hay que admitir...Felicitaciones, no cualquiera puede esconder sus propios sentimientos de si mismo...y luego esa inconsiente inclinacion hacia Cho...te tienes bajo control."  
  
"De que diablos hablas?", grito Harry.  
  
Su paciencia se habia agotado.  
  
No podia ser, que un Slytherin le quisiera hacer saber, que el estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Era hoy acaso el primero de Abril o algo asi?  
  
"Desde el principio del tercer curso tenias esa mirada hacia Malfoy...Lo note de inmediato...Y cuando Malfoy empezo con su "Oh, Harry", pense que ustedes dos se juntarian...Tal vez habria levantado la rivalidad Slytherin/Gryffindor...Pero Malfoy no dijo nada debido a su padre y tu...lo has escondido de ti mismo, como acabamos de comprobar," dijo Blaise.  
  
"Que quieres decir con "Oh, Harry"?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Mencione que comparto un cuarto con Malfoy...Creeme...Malfoy tiene sueños muy interesantes," rio Blaise, a lo que Harry se sonrojo, cuando supo, que era lo que estaba contando Blaise.  
  
"Es una broma, verdad?", pregunto Harry esperanzado.  
  
Blaise nego con la cabeza: "Lo siento. Pero asi es."  
  
"Pero yo no estoy enamorado de Malfoy," dijo Harry, "Y el tampoco de mi."  
  
"Si tu lo dices," rio Blaise, abrio la puerta y quiso irse, pero se dio la vuelta.  
  
"Es solo muy llamativo, que se les vea en los ultimos tiempos juntos tan a menudo," dijo el Slytherin y fue finalmente al lado de Ron.  
  
La cama de este ya no era el punto de encuentro del quinteto y asi podian estar ambos mas o menos en calma.  
  
//Esta loco?// se pregunto Harry.  
  
El no sentia nada por Malfoy, y este tampoco por el.  
  
Si era asi, tenia el rubio una manera inusual de demostrarlo.  
  
Molestando a todos sus amigos, insultandolo a el...escribirle una advertencia, para salvarlo...maldicion...no podia ser verdad.  
  
Harry penso por un rato.  
  
Habia algo logico en todo.  
  
Una perfecta causa para escribirle una advertencia.  
  
"Har, llego una lechuza para ti," llamo de repente Seamus desde la habitacion.  
  
Cuando Harry abandono el baño, casi se le cae la quijada, cuando vio, cual lechuza era la que estaba sentada en su cama.  
  
Por la sonrisa significativa de Blaise, no se podia equivocar-  
  
"De quien es?", pregunto Ron curioso, cuando Harry habia llegado a su cama.  
  
Cuidadosamente le quito la carta a la lechuza.  
  
"Ni idea," mintio Harry y abrio la carta.  
  
No creia lo que veia.  
  
En la carta no habia nada.  
  
"Se volvio loco?", se pregunto Harry.  
  
"Una carta Aiuto," supuso Blaise.  
  
Harry se asusto.  
  
No habia notado que Blaise estaba tras el.  
  
"Una que?", Harry vio la carta una vez mas.  
  
Aun no habia nada en ella.  
  
"Una Aiuto! Esta carta le muestra al dueño la noticia, cuando este esta solo," aclaro Blaise en voz baja, "Este tipo de cartas era utilizada antes para que un mortifago o auror, no pudiera ver el contenido. Hubiera sido terrible para ambos bandos...Ve con ella al baño o a otra parte...Lo importante es que estes solo...Y con algo asi no se puede pensar que tienen algo?"  
  
La ultima oracion la susurro Blaise, para que nadie pudiera oirlo.  
  
"No tenemos, tuvimos y tendremos nada," siseo Harry y fue con la carta al baño.  
  
Blaise tenia razon.  
  
Apenas cerro la puerta del baño, aparecieron palabras en el pergamino.  
  
Potter,  
No quiero saber, que estan haciendo Zabini y Weasel en este momento  
y tu tal vez tampoco.  
He decidido decirtelo.Tu sabes que.  
Zabini me interrumpio hoy.  
Te lo dire de todas maneras luego de la derrtota de Gryffindor el  
Domingo.  
Te espero quince minutos despues del juego en el lago, en el lugar de hoy  
Ven o no lo sabras.  
No te doy una segunda oportunidad.  
Y donde me hables al respecto esta semana,  
Entonces puedes olvidarlo.  
  
Si Harry habia estado asombrado antes, no sabia, como decribir el estado en el que estaba ahora.  
  
Malfoy queria contarle la razon.  
  
Pero, que haria, si el Slytherin le fuera a declarar sus sentimientos.?  
  
//Tonterias. Malfoy no siente nada por mi. Blaise solo quiere molestarme. Tal vez por eso lo envio el sombrero a Slytherin.Si, asi es. Blaise se esta tramando algo.//  
  
sin desperdiciar un solo pensamiento mas en las palabras de Blaise, rompio la carta y se encamino en direccion a la Sala Comun.  
  
Tal vez Fred y George lo distraerian de alguna manera.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han enviado sus reviews...la verdad me alegra saber que les gusta el fic y que el esfuerzo vale la pena!!  
  
Hasta la proxima.  
  
Lilith...^_^ 


	16. Slytherin?

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron,...vienen mas.  
  
Advertencia: Slash  
  
Seamus sacudio a Harry hasta que este abrio los ojos.  
  
"Que pasa?", bostezo Harry.  
  
"Cita con el peluquero," burlo Seamus y abandono la habitacion con Dean y Neville, quienes habian estado esperandolo.  
  
Cita con el peluquero?se pregunto Harry, Ahh,...Hannah...eso sera divertido  
  
Luego que se hubo vestido su mirada se detuvo en las cortinas de la cama de Ron.  
  
Aun estaban cerradas.  
  
Harry se sorprendio, normalmente era Ron el unico que debia levantar a Harry.  
  
"He, Ron...levantate, sino te perderas el desayuno," llamo Harry y corrio las cortinas a un lado.  
  
Ron hizo un sonido indefinible y se acurruco al lado de Blaise, quien le sonreia amigablemente a Harry.  
  
"Buenos dias Potter," le saludo, "Hasta ahora se levantan...Nada sorprendente, que lleguen tarde a casi todo. Si estuvieran en Slytherin, habrian estado despiertos desde hace una hora."  
  
Blaise le sonrio de un manera presumida.  
  
"Preocupate de que se levante," dijo Harry y dejo a Blaise y Ron solos en la habitacion.  
  
Harry se deslizo hasta la Sala Comun, donde Fred y George se le unieron.  
  
"Dormiste bien con un Slytherin en la habitacion?", pregunto Fred.  
  
"Cuando el ruido en la cama de Ron acabo, si," respondio Harry secamente.  
  
Aun estaba ofendido por lo de ayer en la noche.  
  
Como habia llegado a la absurda idea de ir a donde los gemelos?  
  
Los 20 galeones que habia dado por las varitas falsas habian sido un desperdicio de dinero total.  
  
Anoto en la mente, nunca mas, igual lo que pasara, acudir a los dos, cuando estaba aburrido.  
  
"Antes de que lo olvidemos...Luego de que te fuiste a dormir, llego Oliver a la Sala Comun," empezo Fred.  
  
"Que queria?", pregunto Harry divertido, "Logro convencer a McGonagall de que aun es un Gryffindor?"  
  
"No, desistio luego de intentarlo veinte veces," respondio Fred.  
  
"Queria hablar contigo...pero no sabiamos, si tu estabas despierto...por eso nos dijo, que teniamos que comunicarte algo," aclaro George, "Oliver ha probado los balones y no estuvo nada contento con ellos. Segun el la quaffle es muy suave, las bludgers tiene muchas abolladuras y la snitch tiene al parecer grietas en las alas. Ira mañana a Hogsmeade para comprar nuevos balones. Dumbledore le ha dado la razon en todos los puntos. Queria saber, si no querias ir con el?"  
  
"Yo no puedo ir a Hogsmeade...han olvidado lo que Dumbledore dijo?" pregunto Harry asombrado.  
  
"Solo necesitas el pase de salida," dijo Fred, "Preguntale a McGonagall!"  
  
"Mmm, tengo clase con ella en la tercera hora," penso Harry.  
  
"Ahh algo mas...Angelina nos quiere ver hoy en el campo a las seis. Comunicaselo a Ron," dijo George.  
  
Entraron a la Sala y lo primero que vio Harry fue la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Draco estaba sentado alli, completamente concentrado en un libro de Herbologia "Cura o Veneno? Conocimientos para casos serios" de Amelia Grey.  
  
Harry lo reconocio por el llamativo color rosa.  
  
Mientras seguia a los gemelos a la mesa de Gryffindor, sus pensamientos se dirigieron otra vez al rubio Slytherin.  
  
No podia ser, que Blaise tuviera razon.  
  
Bien, Draco Malfoy siempre habia tenido un caracter dificil de decifrar, pero que el no hubiera notado, que Draco estuviera enamorado de el, no podia ser.  
  
Por lo menos Hermione como genio del Trio Maravilla debia haber notado algo.  
  
Lo de Blaise lo habia sacado por completo de sus pensamientos. Si Draco estaba enamorado de el...bien, pero el no sentia nada por ese tipo arrogante y presumido.  
  
"Buenos dias," saludo a Hermione cuando por fin se hubo sentado.  
  
"Donde esta Ron? No lo levantaste?", pregunto Hermione cuando no encontro al pelirrojo por ninguna parte.  
  
"Ese es el trabajo de Blaise..Para algo ha de servir un novio," dijo Harry.  
  
"Ahh ya, Blaise paso la noche donde Ron...Lo habia olvidado por completo," dijo Hermione, "Y? Algo interesante?"  
  
"Si, un analisis sobre el caracter de Malfoy," respondio Dean, "No creerias todo lo que Blaise nos conto..."  
  
"Si, uno no se puede imaginar, que Blaise y nosotros estuvieramos hablando del mismo Malfoy," comento Seamus.  
  
"Ya, tal vez hay dos," bromeo Neville.  
  
"Ach? Que novedades sobre mister Draco-yo-soy-sangre-pura-y-ustedes-no- pueden-existir-Malfoy?", pregunto Hermione.  
  
"No fueron novedades," dijo Harry, "Yo ya habia imaginado aquellos."  
  
"Ach? Lo hiciste? Y por que no nos dijiste nada?", pregunto Dean ofendido.  
  
"Porque no es asunto suyo....por eso," respondio Harry y siguio comiendo en calma.  
  
Finalmente los otros perdieron el interes en Malfoy y hablaron sobre Quidditch o bien en el caso de Hermione de lo grandioso que iba a ser Hognews.  
  
En algun momento, que a Harry le parecio una eternidad, se abrio de nuevo la puerta y Ron entro cogido del brazo de Blaise en el comedor.  
  
Ambos se dieron un tierno beso, antes de que cada uno fuera a su mesa.  
  
"Hoy me despertaron de la manera mas bonita," comento Ron alegre, cuando se sirvio una tasa de té.  
  
"Me siento honrado," dijo Harry.  
  
"No por ti....Eso fue horrible," dijo Ron serio, a lo que Harry escondio la cabeza desilucionado.  
  
"Pero Blaise...ahh...quisiera siempre ser despertado asi," suspiro Ron.  
  
"Sin detalles en el desayuno," pidio Seamus sonriente.  
  
"No asi, idiotas," siseo Ron.  
  
"Claro que no," dijo Seamus, pero uno podia oir claramente, que pensaba lo contrario.  
  
"Si lo hace de nuevo, matare a Hannah," gruño Harry, cuando iban de la clase de Flitwick hacia la de McGonagall.  
  
Hannah habia logrado de nuevo, darle un inusual color a su cabello y esta vez Hermione parecia no encontrar solucion, ya que todos sus contrahechizos no ayudaron.  
  
Harry quiso ir a donde Madam Pomfrey, pero la mirada severa de Hermione, lo obligo a ir, luego de Herbologia.  
  
"Na ya...ella...no es muy buena en encantamientos," trato de calmarlo Hermione, "Todos tienen una materia en la que no son buenos...Digo...tu no has visto nada en Adivinacion."  
  
"Porque uno no puede ver nada," reclamo Harry, "Pero encantamientos no es tan dificil. Uno mueve su varita y pronuncia el hechizo...y el que se dice Ale y no Olvy debe ser conocido...Grr, es entonces verdad, que Hufflepuff es la peor casa."  
  
"Luego de tu comentario podrias cambiarte a Slytherin," bromeo Hermione, "...Claro que hay algunos problemas."  
  
"El unico problema seria Snape..de resto todo esta bien," gruño Harry y siguio marchando.  
  
Estaba de verdad enojado.  
  
Eso lo veian tambien los otros alumnos, que a pesar de su color de cabello no se atrevian a hacer ningun comentario tonto.  
  
"Olvidaste lo de el sombrero," le recordo Ron.  
  
"Cual sombrero? El que me queria en mi primer año mandar a Slytherin?", pregunto Harry y de inmediato cerro la boca.  
  
Oh, Dios. Que he dicho?...Tal vez no lo oyeron!  
  
Sus esperanzas desaparecieron, cuando vio las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos.  
  
Lastimosamente no vio solo las caras de sus amigos.  
  
Lavender y Parvati brillaban de alegria, por poder esparcir la noticia.  
  
Asi habrian comentado algo acerca de los tres.  
  
"Te quiso enviar a Slytherin?", pregunto Hermione luego de unos segundos de terror.  
  
"Eh...eso no tiene importancia," tartamudeo Harry, antes de que entrara rapido en el aula de McGonagall y se sentara junto a Draco.  
  
"Que es tan divertido?", le pregunto al rubio, quien se moria de la risa a su lado.  
  
"Potter...tienes cabello rosado," rio Draco, quien casi no podia mantenerse en la silla.  
  
Incluso Moonshine, que estaba en la mitad de la mesa parecia estar divertido, pues como lo observaba el pequeño gato, daba la impresion.  
  
"Yo se," gruño Harry.  
  
"Bonito rosado...tienen luego del almuerzo herbologia, verdad? Entonces tu cabello combina con el libro," rio Draco y paso su mano por el cabello de este.  
  
"Tan rosado," repitio Draco riendo, mientras jugaba con dos mechones de Harry.  
  
"Mister Malfoy! Podria dejar de tocar a mister Potter," McGonagall salvo al Gryffindor de otro ataque de risa de Draco.  
  
Harry no vio, como a su lado, Draco se sonrojaba un poco, antes de que retirara su mano. El no habia registrado bien, lo que Draco habia estado haciendo y de inmediato las palabras de Blaise vinieron a su mente.  
  
No tiene nada que verse dijo en sus pensamientos Tu tambien te sorprenderias al ver cabello rosado...  
  
De todas maneras Harry estaba seguro, de que el nunca tocaria el cabello de Draco, aun cuando este tuviera un mezcla de colores.  
  
"Bien, como veo, se han sentado junto a su pareja," McGonagall dio inicio a la clase, "Eso es un avanze muy bueno en el caso Gryffindor/Slytherin. Pense que habria que obligarlos."  
  
Hasta ahora todos en el aula notaron, que en la clase de McGonagall no tenian trabajo en parejas.  
  
La mitad de la clase se levanto para buscarse otro lugar, pero McGonagall retomo la palabra: "Y se van a quedar asi..."  
  
Harry se sento junto a Draco suspirando.  
  
"...Bien, tal vez ayude un poco contra la rivalidad entre ambas casas, si se sientan juntos en cuatro materias."  
  
"Cinco," corrigio Hermione, por lo que a su lado Pansy giro los ojos aburrida.  
  
A ella parecia quedarle dificil no soltar ningun insulto al comentario.  
  
"No creo, que se sienten muy a menudo en Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas," dijo McGonagall.  
  
"Ya, porque Hombre Lobo y Semigigante, tal vez no conocen cosas civilizadas como las sillas," gruño Crabbe.  
  
"Diez puntos menos para Slytherin...," dijo McGonagall extricta, "...por ofender a dos profesores."  
  
"El semigigante no es mas profesor," burlo Pansy, por lo que Slytherin perdio otros diez puntos.  
  
"Es terrible, pero no hay un grupo en estas mesas, que se soporte..no puede seguir asi...," McGonagall tosio un poco, cuando encontro un par que se entendia muy bien.  
  
Ron y Blaise estaban sentados en la ultima fila, se acariciaban tiernamente las manos y se dieron un pequeño beso.  
  
"Tenemos que ser como los dos?", pregunto Dean horrorizado, "Pero yo no quiero besuquearme con Crabbe."  
  
"Crees que yo quiero tener los labios de un sangre sucia sobre los mios?", protesto Crabbe.  
  
Wow...puede contestarse asombro Harry e incluso los Slytherins parecian algo sorprendidos al respecto.  
  
"Mister Crabbe...controle su tono," le reprendio McGonagall, "Y no, no lo quiero asi...pero si no tienen controladas sus peleas hasta Halloween, me vere obligada a tomar medidas inusuales."  
  
"Momento. Quiere usted decir, que si no bailamos chachacha hasta Halloween,...tengo que besar a la sabihonda sangre sucia," dijo Pansy.  
  
"Asi parece," dijo McGonagall e ignoro los rostros sorprendidos de los estudiantes.  
  
"Ahora bien, concentremonos en la clase...mister Zabini, mister Weasley...serian tan amables de posponer sus...actividades para mas tarde," dijo McGonagall y trajo de nuevo a los chicos a la realidad.  
  
Cuando la campana sono, Hermione, Ron y Blaise se dirigieron a Harry, quien para su comportamiento, se dejaba mucho tiempo en empacar sus cosas.  
  
"Harry, apurate. Tenemos hambre," le apuro Ron.  
  
"Y tenemos que regañarte por ese asunto de Slytherin," dijo Hermione, "Por que no nos contaste?"  
  
"Que asunto de Slytherin?", pregunto Blaise confundido.  
  
"Ya que Lavender y Parvati lo oyeron, lo oiras como tema de conversacion en el almuerzo," dijo Harry.  
  
"El sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarlo a Slytherin," tradujo Ron.  
  
"No es verdad?...Ya...el sombrero toma a veces decisiones comicas..," dijo Blaise estimulando a Harry, "...mirame a mi. Toda mi familia a estado desde hace siglos en Ravenclaw. No me sorprenderia si estuviera emparentado con Rowena Ravenclaw... pero que hizo ese sombrero loco, me puso como primer Zabini en la fila de las serpientes...No hay que tomarselo muy en serio."  
  
"Gracias, amable de tu parte," sonrio Harry sinceramente.  
  
"El es perfecto, verdad?", le susurro Ron.  
  
Cuando McGonagall empacaba igualmente sus cosas, Harry recordo lo de Oliver.  
  
"Chicos, vayan adelante...Tengo que hablar con McGonagall," aclaro Harry.  
  
"Quieres preguntarle si tiene un contrahechizo para lo de Hannah?", pregunto Hermione, mientras Ron y Blaise abandonaban el salon.  
  
"La verdad no, pero esa es una buena idea," dijo Harry, antes de dirigirse a la mesa de mcGonagall.  
  
Hermione asintio y abandono igualmente el salon.  
  
"Eh...Profesor McGonagall...tengo una peticion," empezo Harry vacilante.  
  
"Si, creo que se de que se trata...pero primero retiremos ese horrible color de cabello," dijo McGonagall, movio su varita y los cabellos de Harry volvieron a ser negros.  
  
"Gracias," sonrio Harry, "Bien, es lo siguiente, Ol..."  
  
"Oliver quiere comprar nuevos balones y quiere que usted lo acompañe...yo se," le interrumpio su profesora.  
  
"De donde?" pregunto Harry confundido, "Ya esta dando la vuelta?"  
  
"No," lo tranquilizo, "Hasta ahora no es nada publico...Oliv...digo Profesor Wood me hablo al respecto."  
  
"Y?", pregunto Harry esperanzado.  
  
"Aqui tiene mi permiso," dijo McGonagall y le extendio un papel.  
  
"Asi...ningun Harry, alla afuera esta quien-tu-sabes, no puedes salir del escudo de Hogwarts?", se asombro Harry.  
  
"Bien, primero, Hogsmeade es un lugar seguro...Creame mister Potter...usted- sabe-quien o un mortifago serian muy llamativos en un pueblo tan pequeño. Segundo, sabemos por diferentes medios que usted-sabe-quien se encuentra en Arabia y por ultimo...ese es solo mi permiso. Con este tiene que ir a donde Profesor Dumbledore. El decidira si puede ir," aclaro McGonagall, "Y ahora vaya a almorzar. Sus amigos lo esperan...aun cuando creo que mister Weasley no lo extraña mucho."  
  
Harry solo sonrio, agradecio y se hizo camino al Gran Comedor.  
  
En la pared de este, estaba recostado para sorpresa de Harry, Draco.  
  
Este parecia haber estado esperandolo, ya que, apenas vio a Harry, camino hacia este.  
  
"Donde esta el bonito color de cabello, Potter? Pregunto Draco y observo malhumorado los mechones oscuros.  
  
"Se fue...que haces aqui?", pregunto Harry asombrado.  
  
Tuvo que controlarse para no hablarle a Draco acerca de la advertencia y de la carta, pues estaba mas que seguro, de que Draco cumpliria su amenaza y nunca le contaria nada.  
  
"Olvide decirte algo...estuve ayer donde Snape despues de pociones para pedirle el permiso para la Seccion Prohibida," comento Draco.  
  
"Genial, entonces podemos empezar el fin de semana," dijo Harry alegre.  
  
"Me temo que no...Si me crees o no. Te felicita por ese descubrimiento, pero piensa que es injusto con las otras parejas, ya que en Hogwarts tenemos solo un ejemplar del libro y un solo equipo no lo puede ocupar por todo el año," agrego Draco.  
  
"No estas hablando en serio?", pregunto Harry horrorizado.  
  
"Lamentablemente si. Y se pone mejor. Snape le prohibio a todos los profesores darnos en permiso para ese libro...Asi que no lo intentes con Lupin," dijo el Slytherin.  
  
"Snape no esperara que nos compremos ese libro?", quiso saber Harry. Cuando Draco asintio, agrego: "Y de donde lo vamos a sacar. No creo que uno pueda comprar por ahi, libros de la Seccion Prohibida...No estan en el callejon Knockturn."  
  
"Bien, podria preguntarle a mi padre, si nos consigue el libro...," propuso Draco, "Pero esta en este momento en el extranjero y no se, cuando regrese. Puede ser en un semana, pero tambien en medio año."  
  
"En Arabia?", pregunto Harry curioso.  
  
"Si, como lo sabes?", Draco parecia sorprendido.  
  
"Adivine," dijo Harry, "Y tu madre?"  
  
"Como si fuera a dejar nuestra mansion," dijo Draco, "Pero hay otra posibilidad. De todas maneras tendria que preguntar por un permiso..."  
  
"Cual?", apuro el Gryffindor.  
  
"Me diste una idea con lo del callejon Knockturn," aclaro Draco.  
  
"No podemos ir al callejon Knockturn," dijo Harry horrorizado.  
  
"Claro que no podemos ir alla," gruño Draco, "Pon a funcionar un poco tu cerebro, Potter!"  
  
"Claro, lo pediremos por correo."  
  
Draco solo giro los ojos al ver la expresion de orgullo de Harry.  
  
"Uno no puede pedir a domicilio nada del callejon Knockturn," le aclaro a Harry, "Del callejon Diagon...si, se puede. Uno se puede pedir todo el callejon por correo, pero los articulos en el callejon Knockturn son muy...picantes, ningun vendedor se arriesgaria a mandar algo por correo."  
  
"Parecer estar bien informado en el tema Callejon Knockturn," dijo Harry.  
  
"Potter! Quieres pelea?", gruño Draco.  
  
"No...pero entonces que hacemos?", dijo Harry.  
  
"Hay una tienda en Hogsmeade de nombre "Greywoods". Es una libreria, en la que encuentras casi todos los libros de la Seccion Prohibida. Sin embargo debo preguntar si Snape me da el permiso," aclaro Draco.  
  
"No hay problema...Yo tengo el permiso de McGonagall y luego de Herbologia ire a donde Dumbledore para reclamar el pase de salida," dijo Harry, "Mañana tengo que..."  
  
"Acompañar a Wood en su empresa," concluyo Draco, "Yo se. El le pregunto a todos los capitanes si le dejaban llevarte a ti y no a uno de otra casa. Podrias encantar los balones."  
  
"Significa eso que tu lo permitiste?" pregunto Harry sonriente y observo con satisfaccion, como Draco se sonrojaba.  
  
"No habia pensado que McGonagall te fuera a dar el permiso," se defendio Draco, "La vieja siempre prohibe todo..."  
  
"O.k...podemos terminar de hablarlo mañana o despues de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...pues aun no se, si Dumbledore me deje ir y no he hablado con Wood," dijo Harry.  
  
"Que hay que hablar? Si puedes ir a Hogsmeade, compras el tonto libro y listo...Si no puedes,....le pregunto a Snape si me da el permiso y si el dice que no...tendremos que esperar a mi padre," dijo Draco.  
  
"Si, pero si puedo, no estaria mal si supiera donde queda "Greywords", alego Harry.  
  
"Se dice "Greywoods", Potter. Eres incluso tan tonto que no te puedes aprender un nombre," le corrigio Draco, antes de que desesperado se pasara las manos por el cabello, "Pero por mi bien. Mañana te explico donde queda."  
  
"Entonces me despides?", pregunto Harry bromeando.  
  
"Potter, deja las bromas," gruño Draco y entro al Gran Comedor.  
  
Moonshine marcho tras el Slytherin.  
  
Harry no habia notado, que el Linyinwin habia estado alli.  
  
Cuando Harry entro al Gran Comedor, comprobo, que Parvati y Lavender no habian sido tan buenas como siempre.  
  
Solo los Gryffindors le miraban, las otras mesas comian tranquilas.  
  
Harry estaba seguro de algo. Si Slytherin lo supiera, no estarian tranquilos en su mesa.  
  
"Mira Har. Los elfos hicieron hoy de italianos," dijo Ron mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza.  
  
"Es terrible," suspiro Hermione, "He oido que prepararian una noche china hoy...lo que sea que eso signifique."  
  
"Y eso es tan terrible, porque no te gusta lo chino?", supuso Harry y tomo un trozo de pizza hawaiana.  
  
"No...adoro lo chino," dijo Hermione, "Solo que es mucho mas trabajo. Apuesto a que estuvieron todo el verano aprendiendo platos internacionales."  
  
"Entonces tambien los hubieran hecho. Lo olvidaste? Yo estuve aqui en las vacaciones de verano y no prepararon nada internacional. A parte de papas fritas, pero eso no se cuenta," la tranquilizo Harry.  
  
"Correo," dijo Ron con la boca llena.  
  
Las lechuzas volaron en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Harry reconocio a Errol, la lechuza de los Weasley, que traia un sobre rojo en el pico.  
  
"Ron, tengo la sensacion, de que tu madre no esta muy feliz con el que tengas una relacion," le hizo saber a su amigo sobre la lechuza.  
  
"Oh, mierda...Fred, George, que le escribieron a mi mama....las palabras exactas por favor," llamo Ron a sus dos hermanos.  
  
"Solo le escribimos que tenias algo con un Slytherin y que se besaron en la Torre de Gryffindor," dijo Fred tranquilo.  
  
"Le escribieron, que Blaise es diferente a los otros Slytherins?", pregunto Ron, mientras Errol aterrizaba en un pedazo de pizza.  
  
"No, la verdad no, por que?" quiso saber George, "Es igual."  
  
"No, no lo es," dijo Ron enfadado y levanto el Howler en el aire.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ronnie...No lo podiamos saber," se disculpo Fred.  
  
"Abrelo," dijo Hermione, cuando el sobre empezo a soltar humo.  
  
Ron vacilo un poco ante el sobre, hasta que lo abrio.  
  
"Ronald Weasley..." se oyo la voz de Molly Weasley.  
  
"No puede usar otro inicio," murmuro Ron a Harry.  
  
"...te han abandonado todos los buenos espiritus? Como puedes meterte con un Slytherin? Acaso no te educamos bien? Tu sabes, como son esas serpientes embusteras ...no han cambiado desde generaciones. Pudiste haber encontrado algo mejor...Piensa en Cecile o Lisa...o William, si tiene que ser un chico...Pero no te juntes con un Slytherin."  
  
La voz paro y el Howler exploto.  
  
Todo el salon empezo a murmurar.  
  
"Quienes son Cecile, Lisa y William?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Los hijos de las señoras del club de costura de mama," aclaro Ron, "Ha tratado desde hace años liarme con uno de ellos."  
  
Ron miro a Blaise pidiendo disculpas, quien solo asintio comprensivamente.  
  
Igualmente habia sido testigo del primer Howler en segundo y podia pensar, como era Mrs Weasley.  
  
Luego de dos, para el alivio de Harry, pacificas horas de Herbologia, fue donde Dumbledore, en donde se encontraba tambien Oliver.  
  
Asi podria matar dos pajaros de un solo tiro.  
  
Dumbledore le dio el pase de salida sin problema, le hizo sin embargo saber que este solo podia ser usado mañana y con Oliver acordo que irian antes del almuerzo.  
  
Podrian comer algo en Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry se alegraba como un niño pequeño por la visita a Hogsmeade.  
  
Por fin podria sentir el sabor de la cerveza de mantequilla en su lengua nuevamente.  
  
"Harry," Angelina le saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Eh? Que pasa?", confundido se giro y se sonrojo, cuando vio, que estaban en el campo de quidditch y esperaban sus indicaciones.  
  
"Eh si," empezo Harry vacilante, "Angelina y yo hemos decidido, que entrenaremos todos los dias hasta el sabado. Siempre a las seis. Hemos reservado el lugar, asi que nadie nos puede interrumpir..."  
  
"A menos que los Slytherin tengan de nuevo un permiso de Snape," gruño George y señalo a siete personas con uniforme de Slyhterin.  
  
"Malfoy! Que rayos quieres? Nosotros reservamos el lugar," dijo Harry molesto.  
  
"Eh, tranquilo," Draco levanto la mano, "Nos ves en uniformes de Quidditch o escobas?"  
  
"Eh, no la verdad," admitio Harry.  
  
De reojo pudo ver como Blaise y Ron se saludaban de beso.  
  
"Si no quieren entrenar entonces que hacen aqui?", pregunto George confundido.  
  
"Queria pedirle algo a su capitan," dijo Draco.  
  
"Que pasa?", pregunto Harry preocupado, "Pasa algo con Moonshine?" como respuesta el gatito salio de entre las piernas de Draco y saludo a Harry con un fuerte miau.  
  
"Como ves...no. Ademas no traeria a todo el equipo de Quidditch conmigo," respondio Draco sonriente.  
  
"Que puedes entonces querer de mi?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"Es injusto," aclaro Draco, "Ustedes reservaron de inmediato el campo...Donde, entrenaremos entonces nosotros?"  
  
"Pidanle a Snape un permiso," siseo Katie Bell.  
  
"Con gusto, pero entonces no verian el campo hasta el domingo," alego Draco con calma, "Y seria una lastima que nuestros primeros contrincantes no tuvieran entrenamiento. Donde queda la diversion, si no practican? Por eso quiero arreglar esto...Quisiera pedir, que nos turnemos diariamente. Hoy ustedes. Mañana nosotros, pasado mañana ustedes etc., hasta el domingo. Ustedes tienen incluso un dia de entrenamiento mas que nosotros...Asi que, que dices?"  
  
"Entendido," dijo Harry.  
  
Draco asintio y se fue con sus seis miembros del equipo, que Harry se habia imaginado totalmente diferentes.  
  
No tenian ninguna similitud con el equipo del año pasado.  
  
Ni musculosos, ni gigantes formaban el equipo de Draco.  
  
Krum era el mas grande, pero el tenia 19.  
  
"Que pasa con Malfoy?", se pregunto Angelina sorprendida, "Primero ese cambio tan radical en el equipo de Slytherin y ahora incluso nos pregunta por el campo, en vez de traernos un permiso de Snape."  
  
"Ni idea," mintio Harry.  
  
Hola!! Siento de veras haberme tardado tanto con la actualizacion, pero tuve varios problemas que me impidieron seguir adelante con la traduccion (entiendase: mi computador se daño!).  
  
Pero esta vez les prometo que actualizare lo mas seguido que pueda y no solo este, sino los demas fics de Sweet-Dreams2, a los que por cierto tambien tienen que echar una miradita =)  
  
Hasta la proxima  
  
Lilith 


	17. En Hogsmeade

> Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron,...  
  
Comentario: Si, yo se que en esta parte hay poco Harry/Draco, pero queria liar a alguien mas antes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> El sol habia desaparecido tras las montañas, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se dirigio de los vestidores al Gran Comedor.  
  
Apenas abrieron las puertas, Harry supo que las otras tres casas habian oido las novedades de Parvati y Lavender.  
  
Cada conversacion en la sala termino y todos miraron a Harry, como si fuera un alien o algo parecido.  
  
Especialmente la mesa de Slytherin no sabia muy bien, que decir, hasta que Pansy Parkinson se levanto y camino hasta Harry.  
  
"Es verdad?" quiso saber.  
  
"Que cosa?", pregunto Harry haciendose el inocente.  
  
"Tu sabes que," siseo la chica.  
  
"Ah, te refieres a eso. Si, es verdad. Malfoy se encarga mejor de Moonshine que yo," respondio Harry serio.  
  
Pudo ver a Draco sonriendo en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
"Eso no. Que eres tan tonto para todo, lo sabemos," gruño Pansy, "Estoy hablando de, que el sombrero te queria mandar a Slytherin."  
  
"Me ves con la tunica de Slytherin?", pregunto Harry molesto.  
  
"No,... por eso digo, si te queria mandar," dijo Pansy.  
  
"Tal vez...Pero ya que estoy en Gryffindor, podemos dejar el tema olvidado," dijo Harry, dejo a una perpleja Pansy parada y se sento junto a Ron. El salon hizo silencio por unos minutos, antes de que todos en el empezaran a hablar sobre el mismo tema.  
  
"Concuerda de alguna manera...," Harry oyo la voz de Justin Flintch- Fletchey, "...habla Parsel. Eso lo sabemos todos. Conocen a un verdadero Gryffindor que hable Parsel?"  
  
Genial...empezamos con lo mismo  
  
El desayuno del dia siguiente no fue mucho mejor. Aun habian discuciones sobre las conecciones de Harry con Slytherin. Para sorpresa de Harry los Slytherin se mantenian fuera del asunto. Habian hecho escandalo ayer en la cena, hoy no decian ni una palabra sobre eso.  
  
Hannah Abbott y Padma Patil no subieron mucho el animo de Harry. Hannah no tenia ganas de jugar al peluquero hoy, pero su mirada temerosa no dejaban a Harry en calma.  
  
Con Padma era lo mismo.  
  
Esta se habia sentado en su mesa lo mas alejada posible de Harry. El que estuviera casi junto a la salida, no le molestaba en absoluto.  
  
Harry no queria saber como lo trataria Malfoy.  
  
Frustrado de dejo caer en su puesto en el salon de Zabini.  
  
Hermione, Ron e incluso Blaise trataron de animarlo, pero no ayudaba mucho.  
  
Por lo menos los Gryffindors lo tomaban con mas calma, no le hablaban al respecto y en vez conversaban sobre temas normales.  
  
"Potter," le saludo Draco, cuando se sento junto a el, "Quieres ir a dormir de nuevo?"  
  
Harry nego con la cabeza. No tenia ganas de discutir con el Slytherin.  
  
"Bien, oi que vas a ir a Hogsmeade luego de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras," continuo Draco, "Bien... "Greywoods" queda junto a "Ying & Yang". En caso de que no sepas, donde esta este...Dos calles tras Zonkos...Toma."  
  
Draco le dio una bolsita plateada.  
  
"Que hay adentro?", pregunto Harry confundido, cuando tomo la bolsa.  
  
"Galeones...De alguna manera tienes que comprar el libro," dijo Draco.  
  
"Yo tengo 50 Galeones," dijo Harry y quiso entregarle a Draco la bolsa, cuando este empezo a reir.  
  
"Que es tan gracioso?", pregunto Harry molesto.  
  
"50 Galeones? Piensas que puedes comprar algo que cueste solo cincuenta Galeones en "Greywoods," rio Draco, "No sabes mucho...El libro mas barato que he visto alli, cuesta 200 Galeones."  
  
"No," suspiro Harry, "No puede ser verdad."  
  
"Si, asi que coge el dinero. Alli hay 5000 Galeones. Si no es suficiente, mandame una lechuza. Te mandare mas," aclaro Draco.  
  
"Claro...en la bolsita hay 5000 Galeones," dijo Harry incredulo.  
  
"Esta agrandada magicamente, Potter. Puedes pensar?", pregunto Draco molesto.  
  
"Y de donde tienes tanto dinero?", quiso saber Harry.  
  
"Potter...yo soy un Malfoy...Para mi esto no es mas que una mesada," dijo Draco.  
  
Harry quedo sorprendido.  
  
No quiso imaginarse, como seria la fortuna de los Malfoy, si el hijo poseia 5000 Galeones de mesada.  
  
"Buenos Dias," Zabini atrajo la atencion de los alumnos.  
  
Bajo las pequeñas escaleras y siguio hablando: "Espero, que hayan escrito los ensayos. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente...Dejenlas en mi escritorio, mientras voy llamando la lista."  
  
"Tienes el ensayo, verdad?", pregunto Draco.  
  
Como respuesta Harry puso el rollo de pergamino frente a su nariz, antes de que la dejara en el escritorio de Zabini.  
  
Las horas con Zabini pasaron para el asombro de Harry rapidamente. Solo habia estado en una, pero Hermione y Ron le contaron, que el viernes no habia sido diferente.  
  
Blaise creia que su padre le hacia algun hechizo de tiempo al salon, para no tener que dictar las dos horas.  
  
Sin embargo Harry dudaba aquello.  
  
"Bien Potter...compra el libro juicioso," dijo Draco antes de abandonar el salon, "Y mira que Wood compre bonitos balones."  
  
"Traenos algo de Honeydukes," pidio Ron, cuando se separaron en la puerta principal.  
  
Durante el tiempo en que espero a Oliver, vinieron mas Gryffindors, que le pidieron algo.  
  
Asi llego a parecerle como si hubiera saqueado Gringotts.  
  
Fred y George le dieron una lista de medio metro, con cosas que debia comprar, Neville le pidio un libro sobre Plantas de hielo (Harry no tenia idea que era eso), Dean queria algunas golosinas, Colin queria una pelicula magica para su camara y Ginny le pidio una cinta para cabello roja (al parecer combinaria bien con su cabello negro).  
  
"Disculpa el retraso," se disculpo Oliver, luego de llegar 20 minutos mas tarde, "Pero casi no me puedo librar de San Nicholas."  
  
"No hay problema...Nos vamos entonces?", pidio Harry.  
  
No queria arriesgarse a que mas Gryffindors le pidieran algo.  
  
Oliver asintio y ambos se pusieron en el camino.  
  
Luego de dos fallidos intentos, en los cuales Harry introdujo mal la carta, se abrio una puerta, por la que ambos pasaron.  
  
Algunas hojas rojas, que se habian caido de los arboles llegaron hasta ellos con el calido viento de septiembre.  
  
"O.k, vamos a comprar los balones, o necesitas algo mas?", pregunto Oliver.  
  
"Si, la verdad muchas cosas...Podemos comprar primero lo otro y luego los balones?", pidio Harry.  
  
Oliver asintio.  
  
Necesitaron casi dos horas para comprar las cosas de los Gryffindors y buscar los balones.  
  
Harry casi habia olvidado "Greywoods", pero en el ultimo momento vio la bolsita de Draco.  
  
Oliver queria ir de por si a "Ying & Yang" para comprarse un amuleto contra fantasmas.  
  
Al parecer habia sido espiado tambien por el Fraile Gordo.  
  
Harry observo la calle incomodo. No podia decir que era, pero le gustaba aquel lugar tan poco, como el callejon Knockturn.  
  
Apesar de calor del sol de otoño parecia mas oscuro y frio alli. Harry vio primeramente un gran simbolo de Ying & Yang en una de las casas.  
  
"Supongo que ese es "Ying & Yang"?, pregunto Harry, aunque ya se lo podia imaginar.  
  
"Exacto," dijo Oliver y lo jalo al local.  
  
Harry se habia imaginado la tienda de otra manera, penso, que seria igual que en el callejon Knockturn, pero se habia equivocado.  
  
Todo le recordaba un poco al salon de Trelawney, aun cuando le gustaria mil veces mas tener cada clase de Adivinacion en "Ying & Yang". Las gruesas, de todos los colores posibles cortinas, le daban al lugar una luz crepuscular.  
  
En cada aparador habian inciensos y en el techo habian varios dreamcatcher.  
  
"Bien, nos podemos ir," dijo Oliver de repente a su lado, "Pero si quieres comprar algo?"  
  
Harry lo miro extrañado.  
  
Estaba tan concentrado en su observacion, que no habia notado que Oliver ya habia comprado su amuleto.  
  
"No, vamonos," asintio Harry.  
  
Apenas abandonaron el negocio, Harry observo el local de al lado. Estaba completamente en negro y encima de la puerta en ambos lados habian dos columnas y en letras plateadas un letrero con el nombre "Greywoods".  
  
"Quieres ir alli?", pregunto Oliver en shock, "Los libros son terriblemente caros. No creo que tengas tanto dinero contigo."  
  
"Vere si alcanza," repuso Harry y abrio la puerta de entrada.  
  
En la tienda estaba tan oscuro, que Harry no podia ver sus propias manos.  
  
"Tal vez esta cerrado!", supuso Oliver.  
  
El y Harry se asustaron, cuando la gran puerta tras ellos se cerro con un fuerte golpe.  
  
Solo necesito tres segundos antes de que en toda la tienda se encendieran antorchas y velas.  
  
"Creo que esta abierto," dijo Harry antes de dar unos pasos y encontrarse de repente frente al hocico de una serpiente gigante.  
  
Dejo escapar un pequeño grito, por lo que Oliver se paro de inmediato junto a el y luego de darle un vistazo a la serpiente tambien grito.  
  
Luego de poco tiempo Harry noto, que la serpiente no se habia movido para nada.  
  
Asi que camino un poco y su panico desaparecio, cuando vio algunas antorchas dentro de la serpiente.  
  
La luz de estas descubrio la forma de la serpiente. Esta era de piedra y parecia ser una escalera..  
  
"Creo que tenemos que subir las escaleras," dijo Harry, luego de mirar los escalones, que llevaban al cuerpo de la serpiente.  
  
"Una encantadora tienda," dijo Oliver, mientras seguia a Harry por la serpiente.  
  
Harry observo cada centimetro de las inusuales escaleras. Bonitos adornos cubrian sus paredes.  
  
Cuando alcanzaron el final de las escaleras, entraron a un cuarto algo ligeramente iluminado, cuyos aparadores estaban repletos de libros. En la parte trasera pudo ver Harry puertas que conducian a otros cuartos.  
  
"Los puedo ayudar?", pregunto de repente una amable voz junto a ellos.  
  
Harry y Oliver retrocedieron un poco.  
  
No habian notado a la vendedora.  
  
"Eh si, necesito un libro," respondio Harry timidamente.  
  
"Bien, de lo contrario no estaria aqui," rio la vendedora, "Cual sera? Un libro sobre pociones de amor? Fuertes afrodiciacos? Pociones de conocimiento?..."  
  
"No, gracias, necesito el libro "Vitatrank del Dr, Sebastian Thunderfield"", le interrumpio Harry.  
  
"Curioso!", dijo la vendedora, "Normalmente los estudiantes de Hogwarts buscan los libros que he mencionado...Pero bien...Joven, no quiero parecer precoz, pero no creo, que te puedas comprar el libro. Gasta mejor tus galeones en Honeydukes."  
  
"Cuanto cuesta?", pregunto Harry seriamente.  
  
"5010 Galeones," respondio la vendedora solicita, "Pero como dije, no creo que un joven como usted..."  
  
"Lo llevo...podria traerlo?", pidio Harry.  
  
La vendedora levanto una ceja, pero desaparecio en la parte trasera de la tienda.  
  
"Santo cielo, Harry. Eso no lo puedes comprar," le susurro Oliver.  
  
"Claro que puedo. Malfoy me dio 5000 Galeones y yo tengo cincuenta. Asi que no hay problema," aclaro Harry.  
  
La vendedora llego luego de pocos minutos con un grueso y viejo mamotreto.  
  
Harry pago rapido y abandono la tienda con Oliver y el libro.  
  
Mientras estaban en camino hacia Las Tres Escobas, Harry hojeo el libro, que seguramente pasaba cinco kilos.  
  
"Esto va a ser dificil....muy dificil," murmuro.  
  
"Que va a ser dificil?", quiso saber Oliver.  
  
"Esta pocion! Todos los libros tienen razon. Thunderfield tenia una letra terrible y ademas estan esos ingredientes de los cuales no he oido nada," aclaro Harry.  
  
"Tomalo con calma," dijo Oliver, "Tal vez Malfoy sea bueno con eso. Los Slytherins son buenos en pociones."  
  
Harry deseo eso con fuerza.  
  
Entraron a Las Tres Escobas, donde Madam Rosmerta los recibio amablemente.  
  
"Ahh, es tan bonito tener de nuevo estudiantes aqui," comento la mujer alegre, "No me quejo sobre las medidas de seguridad...Son incluso necesarias. Pero extraño las conversaciones de los estudiantes."  
  
Luego de un abrazo, dejo ir a los dos chicos.  
  
Harry y Oliver ocuparon un lugar en la ventana.  
  
"Que quieres?", pregunto Oliver, cuando se dirigia a la barra.  
  
"Una cerveza de mantequilla," pidio Harry.  
  
"Y de comer?"  
  
"Ni idea. Nunca he comido aqui...traeme cualquien cosa," dijo Harry y luego Oliver desaparecio.  
  
Luego de cinco minutos regreso con Madam Rosmerta, quien traia una bandeja con ella.  
  
"Dos cervezas de mantequilla," dijo la mujer y puso los dos vasos en la mesa, "Una tostada y un Hogwich...Buen provecho, chicos. Esto va por cuenta de la casa."  
  
"Que es esot?", pregunto Harry divertido y observo el llamado Hogwich. Se veia como un gran sandwich  
  
"Un sandwich normal, con carne, queso, alguna salsa y algo verde," aclaro Oliver y comio su tostada.  
  
"Pero el tamaño?!" comento Harry.  
  
"Si, la primera vez es inusual," rio Oliver, "Esta agrandado cinco veces."  
  
Harry trato de comer el Hogwich, sin huntarse de arriba a abajo.  
  
Pero solo le funciono en cierta parte.  
  
Mientras comian, Harry observaba la puerta de entrada, Oliver por el contrario miraba a traves de la ventana.  
  
El comia para su mala suerte dando la espalda a la puerta, asi que no la podia observar, como hubiera querido.  
  
Harry no creia lo que veia, cuando la puerta se abrio de nuevo y Marcus Flint, anterior capitan del equipo de Slytherin, entro a Las Tres Escobas.  
  
Que esta haciendo aqui?se asombro Harry.  
  
Marcus parecio notar la mirada de Harry, ya que en el momento inicio un contacto visual con el Gryffindor.  
  
Un alegre brillo lleno sus ojos y se encamino a su mesa.  
  
"Oliver, nos espera una desagradable visita," dijo Harry en voz baja.  
  
Oliver se giro confundido hacia el lado en el que Marcus estaba.  
  
"Que haces aqui?", pregunto Oliver sorprendido y Harry creyo haber oido mal, tambien contento.  
  
"Bien, queria ver que tal te iba en tu primer juego como arbitro," respondio Marcus sonriente, "Y obviamente como le iba a Draco como capitan."  
  
Oliver se corrio un poco hacia la ventana, de modo que Marcus se pudiera sentar a su lado.  
  
"Pero por que no me escribiste, que vendrias?", pregunto Oliver ofendido.  
  
"Debia ser una sorpresa, Oli. No hay una cosa que ame mas, que el brillo alegre en tus ojos cuando algo te sorprende," aclaro Marcus.  
  
"Ahh le....le preguntaste a Dumbledore?" quiso saber Oliver.  
  
"Sip, puedo quedarme hasta el lunes en el castillo. Pero debo entregarle mi varita a Bill Weasley," respondio Marcus.  
  
"Que bien...te quedaras en mi apartamento," dijo Oliver alegre.  
  
"Que pensabas acaso? No me beneficiaria, si tuviera que dormir en alguna otra parte. Me hubiera quedado en casa entonces," burlo Marcus, se agacho frente a Oliver y lo beso.  
  
Harry no creia lo que veia.  
  
Marcus Flint y Oliver Wood?  
  
Poco a poco dudo de su entendimiento.  
  
Primero las suposiciones de Blaise y ahora esto!  
  
"Oli, creo que tienes que explicarle a pequeño-Potter, antes de que le entren mosquitos en la boca," susurro Marcus, pero Harry lo alcanzo a oir.  
  
En ese momento Oliver parecio notar que Harry tambien estaba presente.  
  
El antiguo capitan de Gryffindor se sonrojo y empezo a balbucear palabras nervioso, que Harry no pudo entender.  
  
"Potter, te tengo que preguntar algo. Es verdad, que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor de quinto son pareja?", pregunto Marcus.  
  
Harry asintio.  
  
Tal vez no podria soltar una sola palabra en la proxima hora y el que Marcus Flint quisiera sacar una conversacion, no le ayudaba a desechar su sorpresa.  
  
"Supongo que son tu y Draco?" , supuso Marcus.  
  
"Que? No," grito Harry horrorizado, "Blaise y Ron! No Malfoy y yo! Como se les ocurre a ustedes Slytherins algo tan tonto?"  
  
"Fue solo una suposicion...tranquilo pequeño," Marcus levanto la mano para calmar a Harry.  
  
"Oliver? Nos vamos?", pidio Harry rapidamente.  
  
"Claro...como vas a llegar al castillo?", pregunto Oliver viendo a Marcus.  
  
"Bill Weasley me recogera aqui a las siete," aclaro Marcus.  
  
"O.k, nos vemos en la noche," se despidio Oliver, agachandose frente a Marcus y besandolo brevemente.  
  
"Me alegro al respecto," le llamo Marcus, cuando abandonaron Las Tres Escobas.  
  
Caminaron en silencio juntos en direccion hacia Hogwarts. Oliver habia abierto un par de veces la boca para dar una explicacion, pero no lograba juntar una oracion. Luego de atravezar el escudo protector, Harry no aguanto mas.  
  
"Tu y Flint?", pregunto lo evidente.  
  
"Si," dijo Oliver en voz baja.  
  
"Wow...digo, eso no lo hubiera esperado..como se...?", Harry no logro decirlo.  
  
"En San Mungo. Estaba con el en una habitacion, cuando la bludger me golpeo. Estuve alli mas o menos dos semanas. Y en ese tiempo nos hicimos amigos..."  
  
"Amigos?", le interrumpio Harry, "A mi me parece mas..Y no es un mortifago?"  
  
"Dejame terminar de hablar," pidio Oliver, "Nos hicimos amigos. De un modo u otro ambos estamos locos por el Quidditch. Sus padres lo despreciaron, porque se nego a servirle al señor oscuro. Por eso estaba en el hospital. Lo atacaron varias veces con el cruciatus, antes de que pudiera escapar a la calle. Alli se desmayo, pero por suerte sus padres no lo encontraron, sino que fueron otros magos los que lo descubrieron y lo llevaron al hospital...No tenia un hogar y ya que yo soy tan solidario, le invite a vivir conmigo, mientras encontraba algo. Te puedes imaginar la manera confundida en la que me miro!"  
  
"Claro, eso algo asi, como si yo invitara a Malfoy a mi casa...Si tuviera una," dijo Harry.  
  
"Pero para mi sorpresa asintio. Dos meses mas tarde, cuando fue dado de alta, se mudo conmigo. Como dije, nos habiamos hecho amigos en el hospital, asi que podiamos llevarnos relativamente bien. Obviamente habian algunas peleas Gryffindor/Slytherin,... aun no las evitamos por completo. De vez en cuando salian frases como "Tipico Gryffindor", pero me acostumbre a eso. En todo caso, no se cuando fue, que los sentimientos de amistad se conviertieron en amor. Y en una noche de lluvia nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver en ellos lo mismo que yo sentia por el. Y luego ese beso! Conoces esos timidos primeros besos? Te lo digo, casi me derrito y desde alli somos pareja," comento Oliver.  
  
"Y no crees, que esta jugando contigo?", pregunto Harry preocupado.  
  
"No. Se dejo arreglar los dientes por mi. Se dejo presionar de eso 17 años," sonrio Oliver, "Y tienes que admitir, que se ve realmente atractivo."  
  
"Si tu lo dices," rio Harry.  
  
Le sorprendia, lo facil que asumia esa relacion. Pero tal vez se debia a que Ron estaba con Blaise.  
  
"Debo callar o les puedo contar a los demas?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"Mmm, guardalo para ti," pidio Oliver, "Tengo que hablar primero con Marcus. Pero si nos decidimos a hacerlo publico, se lo puedes contar a Parvati y Lavender."  
  
"Por que a ellas?", quiso saber Harry.  
  
"Simple. Si las dos lo saben, lo sabra toda la escuela en dos horas. Asi se ahorran las explicaciones," respondio Oliver y Harry solo pudo darle la razon.  
  
Habian hecho un pequeño rodeo para tener mas tiempo para hablar y habian llegado a los alrededores del campo de Quidditch.  
  
"El equipo de Slytherin?", pregunto Oliver asombrado, "Pense que ustedes habian reservado el campo para esta semana!"  
  
"Si, pero Malfoy nos pidio ayer, que cambiaramos diariamente. Si no hubiera aceptado, seguramente habria llegado con un permiso de Snape y no hubieramos podido entrenar," aclaro Harry.  
  
"Mierda...son buenos," dijo Oliver de repente, cuando volvio a observar el campo, "Muy buenos incluso. Tienen que entrenar mucho para vencerlos. Malfoy a organizado un equipo aceptable."  
  
"Lo lograremos," dijo Harry con confianza.  
  
"No estes tan seguro," repuso Oliver, "Miralos. Yo pense que todos eran principiantes. Pero parecen haber jugado Quidditch otras veces. Y Krum...no se, si lo puedas vencer."  
  
"A decir verdad es por Krum por el unico que me preocupo. Lo demas no significa problema," dijo Harry.  
  
Le costo trabajo regresar a Oliver al castillo.  
  
Este parecia estar encantado de ver a alguien entrenar.  
  
Cuando Harry llego a la Torre de Gryffindor, Oliver queria arreglar su departamento para Marcus, fue rodeado de todos, los que le habian pedido algo.  
  
Especialmente Fred y george parecian contentos, cuando recibieron sus cosas. Harry no quiso saber, que planeaban fabricar.  
  
La espuma de chispas y la tinta azul eran lo que mas le preocupaba.  
  
Pero tambien los ingredientes que Harry sabia, se utilizaban para una pocion de crecimiento de cabello.  
  
Hermione y Ron estaman en una esquina y atraveso toda la Sala Comun para llegar a ellos.  
  
Hermione parecia estarle dando ayuda a Ron en Pociones.  
  
"Esto no funciona," susurro Ron y cerro el libro de pociones desesperado.  
  
"Tal vez deberias preguntarle a Blaise," propuso Hermione, "Con el entenderas de seguro mejor que conmigo."  
  
"Hola," les saludo Harry.  
  
"Hey, Har. De vuelta ya?", pregunto Ron.  
  
Hermione parecia estar fascinada con el libro que tenia Harry en las manos.  
  
"Que libro es ese?", quiso saber, "Y por todas las cosas, desde cuando compras libros?"  
  
"Miralo tu misma," dijo Harry y le dio el libro.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, cuando leyo el titulo.  
  
"Esto no puede ser," susurro y empezo a hojear el libro.  
  
"La hiciste de nuevo feliz," rio Ron.  
  
"Por Merlin!" se asombro Hermione, "No nos puede pedir esto."  
  
"Pero lo hizo," dijo Harry, "Tenia suerte de que en el verano habia leido acerca de este libro...o sino no lo habriamos encontrado nunca."  
  
"Es este el unico libro en el que esta descrita?", pregunto Hermione aterrorizada.  
  
Harry asintio.  
  
"Hay solo un ejemplar en la Seccion Prohibida y no recibiremos el permiso de ningun profesor para sacarlo. Asi que Malfoy y yo decidimos comprarlo," aclaro Harry.  
  
"Que es tan especial en el libro?", pregunto Ron.  
  
Hermione se lo dio. Leyo el titulo, lo hojeo rapidamente y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.  
  
"Que pocion es esta? Todo un libro como descripcion, pff. Es una locura," se quejo.  
  
"Cuanto costo?", pregunto Hermione.  
  
"5010 Galeones. Yo no me lo hubiera podido comprar, pero Malfoy me dio el dinero," respondio Harry.  
  
"Malfoy? Que envidia! Nunca en mi vida he visto tanto dinero y el te lo da asi como asi," murmuro Ron.  
  
"Supongo que lo compraste en "Greywoods"," supuso Hermione.  
  
Harry volvio a asentir.  
  
"Snape no puede esperar, que nos compremos un libro tan caro," dijo la chica luego de un rato.  
  
"Se los puedo prestar con gusto, cuando hayamos terminado," propuso Harry.  
  
"Como si Malfoy me fuera a dar algo," dijo Hermione amargamente.  
  
"Tambien se trata de la nota de Pansy," le recordo.  
  
"Ademas...miralo...Eso va a durar mas de medio año...Snape y sus dos meses, son pura tonteria. Acaso no tiene idea de lo que esta enseñando?", alego la joven  
  
"No me gusta defender a Snape, pero el dijo, que la pocion debia cocinarse dos meses," dijo Ron, "No que tanto duraria la preparacion."  
  
"Entonces lo copiare...Hay un hechizo con el cual se puede lograr un duplicado exacto," penso Hermione, "Solo debo encontrar ese hechizo."  
  
Alegre, ya que tenia algo que hacer en la biblioteca, salio de la Sala Comun.  
  
"Quisiera tener su optimismo..Si hay un hechizo de ese tipo, seriamos ricos," dijo Ron.  
  
"Tal vez no funciona con el dinero!", dijo Harry.  
  
"Entonces es inutil," suspiro Ron.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hola a todos!! Bueno, creo que esta vez actualize mas rapido que las otras y eso me alegra! Gracias a ossis, paola, Futhark y Gala Snape (siento si olvide a alguien) por sus reviews.  
  
Hasta la proxima.  
  
Lilith


	18. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver,...  
  
Advertencia: Slash.  
  
Comentario: Ya, yo se que este capitulo no es realmente bueno. No sabia que escribir hasta que llegara el dia del partido de Quidditch.  
  
Los dias hasta el primer partido de Quidditch del año pasaron rapidamente.  
  
Hermione cada dia se veia mas frustrada, ya que no podia encontrar el hechizo para duplicar el libro por ninguna parte.  
  
Blaise le daba ayuda a Ron en pociones, pero no ayudaba mucho, ya que Ron preferia alabar a Blaise, que concentrarse.  
  
Marcus y Oliver aun no habian hecho publica su relacion, querian esperar hasta despues del juego.  
  
Por eso Marcus siempre tomaba sus comidas directamente de la cocina, en vez de comer en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Nadie, ademas de Harry, Bill y Dumbledore sabia, que el antiguo Slytherin se hospedaba en Hogwarts.  
  
George y Fred lo habian visto una vez pero lo habian tomado como una horrible alucinacion.  
  
Draco casi se desmaya, cuando vio la descripcion de la Vita-Trank. Habia decidido ganar el juego para subir los animos de Snape y pedirle, que se olvidara del Vita-Trank y en vez de eso les diera algo mas facil.  
  
"Harry, Ron, levantense," gruñeron Fred y George, cuando entraron a la habitacion de los de quinto. Seamus, no muy contento con la interrupcion, les tiro una almohada, que los dos esquivaron.  
  
"Levantense," repitieron ambos en voz alta.  
  
George abrio las cortinas de Ron y Fred se ocupo de las de Harry.  
  
"Que quieren?", pregunto Ron bostezando, "No puede uno dormir los domingos hasta tarde?"  
  
"Domingos?...El partido,", en segundos Harry estuvo totalmente despierto.  
  
"Asi es, dormilones...," los reprendio Fred, "Ya es la una. El juego empieza en dos horas...Y tienen que comer algo primero." Lentamente ambos se pusieron sus tunicas de Quidditch.  
  
"Harry, no lo lograre," se quejo Ron, cuando se encontraban camino al Gran Comedor. "Eso mismo dijiste con Blaise...y que es ahora de ustedes dos? Ya llevan casi una semana juntos," dijo Harry lleno de confianza, "Cualquiera se pone nervioso antes de su primer juego. Yo tambien lo estuve. Alegrate, de que no tienes a Oliver con su historia de la bludger como capitan." "Que historia?", pregunto Ron horrorizado. "Ninguna," dijo Harry rapidamente. "Pero, la verdad ese no es mi problema...yo soy guardian y Blaise es cazador de Slytherin," aclaro Ron. "Un fabuloso descubrimiento! No esperaras un premio por eso?", bromeo Harry.  
  
"Yo creo, que solo me quedare mirando a Blaise y voy a dejar pasar las Quaffles," acuso Ron, "Seguro que Malfoy lo hizo con intencion. El sabia que no me podia concentrar cerca a Blaise." "Cuando organizo el equipo, tu no salias con Blaise," le recordo Harry, "Pero es de todos modos igual. Si te desconcentras, perderemos de inmediato, ya que no conseguiremos un reemplazo rapido." "Lo hare," dijo Ron con entusiasmo, "Y le mostrare a Malfoy, que soy mejor guardian que el."  
  
Harry sonrio satisfecho. Si su amigo pelirrojo, tenia la posibilidad de acabar con Malfoy de alguna manera, se entusiasmaba como nunca.  
  
"Bienvenidos al primer juego de la temporada," oyeron la voz de Lee Jordan, fuera de las cabinas. "Ya va a empezar," dijo Harry, "No puedo dar bonitos discursos...asi que juegen bien." "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," Dijo Lee. Tras su comentario los espectadores hicieron vibrar la tribuna con aplausos.  
  
"Tenemos nuevos capitanes y en el caso de Slytherin casi un nuevo equipo. Vamos a ver si juegan tan sucio como sus antecesores..." "Mister Jordan," oyeron la voz de McGonagall. "...Ach dejeme profesora. Al final es mi ultimo año en el colegio...Bien donde me quede. Estamos todos en expectacion, habra acaso un juego limpio en el equipo de Slytherin?" "Mister Jordan!" "Bien, bien...Y aqui vienen los equipos." "Andando," dijo Harry y se sento en su escoba. Tras el noto, como los otros lo imitaban. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dieron una pequeña vuelta al estadio. Al parecer toda la escuela estaba presente. No habia ningun lugar libre. Junto a Snape pudo ver a Marcus, quien le sonreia pensativo. "Que hace Flint aqui?", se asombro Fred, quien volaba cerca a Harry. "Lo sabran despues," dijo Harry.  
  
Pudo ver abajo siete capas verdes que volaban hacia ellos. "Ambos equipos estan en el campo. Profesor Wood entra igualmente al campo de juego. Como de seguro recuerdan, era el hace dos años capitan y guardian del equipo de Gryffindor. Sus dos tareas las han tomado Harry Potter y Ron Weasley..." "Que tiene eso que ver con el juego?", pregunto Profesor McGonagall. "Informacion basica. Junto con Ron Weasley hay tres Weasley en Gryffindor. Sus padres pueden estar orgullosos de ustedes, chicos. A proposito de informacion basica. Veremos hoy las mejores escobas de todas. Qusiera de veras saber como Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se enfrentaran contra ambos equipos...Pues en el campo de juego se encuentran tres "Neo Saetas de Fuego" y dos Saetas de Fuego." Tres? Dos?se sorprendio Harry y se giro hacia los otros poseedores de escobas. La segunda Saeta la vio de inmediato, era la de Krum. Este volaba tranquilamente sobre las tribunas. "Quien tiene las otras "Neo Saetas"?", pregunto George con panico, "Y por que no nos lo dijiste?" "Yo mismo no lo sabia," se defendio Harry. "Zabini y Malfoy," dijo Angelina Johnson prestandole a los otros dueños de las "Neo Saetas" atencion. "Na genial. Ahora tienen el mejor buscador y las mejores escobas," suspiro Katie Bell. "Con eso no quiero decir que tu seas malo o algo asi," agrego rapidamente, cuando vio la cara ofendida de Harry. "Wood abre la caja...Las bludgers y la snitch estan en juego. Por cierto son nuevas. Para los entrenamientos se utilizaran las viejas..." "Mister Jordan, concentrese en el juego." "Cual juego? Aun no ha empezado..." Oliver saco la quaffle de la caja. "O.k, traten de jugar limpio. Finalmente es mi primer juego como arbitro. Asi que no me lo hagan dificil." Llamo Oliver y arrojo la quaffle en el aire. "El juego ha comenzado," dijo Lee contento, "Johnson la tiene en la mira, pero Zabini se la quita en las narices. El chico es bueno. Por cierto Zabino esta saliendo con el guardian de Gryffindor." "Mister Jordan. Eso no tiene nada que ver con el juego.." "Perdon, Profesor. Zabini pasa a Miller. Miller a Chester. Chester de vuelta a Zabini. Maldicion, son buenos. Johnson y Spinnet los siguen, pero no pueden atrapar el balon...Que?...Wow, sensacional. Bell le ha quitado la quaffle a Chester..pero que?..Parker le ha dado un susto con la bludger...ahora Zabini tiene la quaffle de nuevo. Cuidado Ron. Zabini vuela directo a los arcos...que?...Pase a Miller, ella lanza y gol! Maldicion. Diez a cero para Slytherin. E incluso sin trucos sucios." "Mister Jordan!" harry tuvo que admitir, que habia menospreciado a Slytherin. Las cazadoras de Gryffindor no se le acercaban ni un poco a los elejidos por Malfoy. "Johnson tiene la quaffle. Pritchard y Parker la toman bajo tiro, pero Fred y George golpean la bludger contra Zabini y Miller, quienes seguian a Johnson. Chester trata de llegar a la quaffle por el otro lado, pero Bell y Spinnet la alejan. Johson tiene el camino libre. Lanza y ...no, Malfoy lo detiene. Los Slytherin tienen el dominio de la quaffle. Zabini se escabulle en medio de los otros jugadores. Por mucho que me desagrade admitirlo, el joven tiene ambiciones profesionales. Puede estar orgulloso de el, profesor Zabini..." "Mister Jordan, el juego!"  
  
"Ach, claro, zabini lanza y gol. Maldicion. Veinte a cero para Slytherin...Bell en posesion de la quaffle...Maldicion. Pritchard le ha mandado una bludger. Cae..y no. Chester tiene la quaffle para Slytherin. Pase a Miller y ...gracias Merlin! Weasley la detiene. De vuelta a Johnson. Johnson a...no...Zabini volo entre Spinnet y Johnson y tomo la quaffle. Pase a Chester y...no treinta a cero para Slytherin...que veo. El capitan de Gryffindor a pedido tiempo muerto." Harry aterrizo junto a Angelina en el campo. Los otros cinco Gryffindors aterrizaron segundos despues. "Lo siento...," se disculpo Ron, "Son mucho mejores que ustedes tres en el entrenamiento. Y no tiene nada que ver con que yo adore a Blaise. Son de veras buenos.." "No te lo tomamos a mal," lo tranquilizo Angelina. "Si! No podemos. Hemos visto como juegan," dijo Fred, "Por que no nos dijo nadie, que son tan buenos?" "Los tuve que haber observado el miercoles," suspiro Harry. "No es tu culpa," lo consolo George. "Apuesto a que Flint hizo un hechizo...", supuso Katie. "No, el tuvo que entregar su varita," aclaro Harry. "Como lo sabes?", pregunto Ron confundido. "Luego del juego lo sabran ustedes tambien," dijo Harry. "Que hacemos ahora?...No nos acercamos a sus arcos...Y cuando podemos...No quiero inquietarlos, pero ese fue mi tiro mas fuerte y Malfoy lo detuvo como si no fuera nada," comento Angelina. "El me dijo una vez que era mejor como Guardian, pero...Ach...no podemos hacer nada...", suspiro Harry, "Demos lo mejor que tenemos." "Harry, eso es lo mejor que tenemos," admitio George, "Pero Pritchard y Parker saben de veras, como hay que ir con una bludger." "Lo mismo podemos decir nosotras," dijo Alicia, "Contra Zabini, Miller y Chester nos vemos viejas...Ellos son muy jovenes..." "Jovenes y talentosos. Una fea combinacion," suspiro Fred, "El que encontremos en chicos de segundo y tercero a nuestros maestros, es tragico, verdad George?" "Exacto, Fred, tal vez deberiamos meter a Dennis Creevey como golpeador!", penso George, "Tal vez los de tercero tienen algun ingrediente especial para esto." "No digan tonterias. Jamas integrare a un Creevey en el equipo," alego Harry, "Seria una pesadilla para mi." "Harry...nos queda solo una posibilidad," dijo Angelina, "Atrapa la snitch, antes de que Slytherin haga 150 puntos." "Hola?", Fred sacudio su mano ante sus ojos, "Tu sabes quien, es su buscador?" "Fred tiene razon," suspiro Harry, "Temo que vamos a perder." "Bien, yo tuve charlas mas alentadoras," dijo Oliver. Este llegaba junto al pequeño grupo. "Pero cuando tu estabas, los Slytherins no eran tan buenos," se defendio Harry. "Yo te adverti," dijo Oliver, "Como sea...puede seguir? Los espectadores se estan impacientando!" "Si! Hablar no nos llevara a nada," suspiro Harry y se subio a su escoba. "Los dos equipos estan de nuevo en el aire. Slytherin en la delantera. Lamentablemente. "Sea imparcial, Mister Jordan!" "Esta bien. De todos modos hay que alagar a Slytherin. Estan jugando limpio..." "Mister Jordan!" "Si si, profesor. Bell tiene la quaffle. Pase a Spinnet. Spinnet lanza y...no, Malfoy vuelve a detener. La quaffle va a Chester. Pase a Miller. Una bludger la ataca. Bien hecho. George..Fred, uno de ustedes dos. La quaffle va a Johnson. Johnson pasa a Bell. Bell lanza y ...Malfoy detiene. Maldicion! Zabini posee la quaffle...Wow...miren eso...." Harry no creia lo que veia. Blaise estaba en su "Neo Saeta de Fuego" y surfeaba por la fila de los Gryffindors. Salto para esquivar la bludger de los gemelos y aterrizo limpiamente en su escoba. "Zabini surfea por las filas de alumnos. Oh, Johnson va hacia el. Pase a Miller. Miller a Chester...Johnson trata de alcanzar la quaffle. Pero oh, una bludger de Parker la detiene. Chester la pasa a Zabini y...no, gol! Cuarenta a cero para Slytherin." Las filas de los Slytherin estallo en aplausos. "Maldicion, esto se ve mal para Gryffindor..." "Mister Jordan." "Usted tambien esta desilucionada, Profesor! Asi que no diga nada..." "Yo soy imparcial!" "Claro, Profesor! Johnson tiene la quaffle. Vuela hacia los aros. Katie y Alicia son detenidas por las bludgers de Pritchard y Parker, mientras que los gemelos Weasley solo pueden observar incapaces de ayudar. Johnson aun tiene la quaffle...pero es seguida de cerca por los cazadores y cazadoras de Slytherin...A proposito. Alyson, quieres salir conmigo?" "Mister Jordan!" "Que? La pequeña es tierna. Ademas no puede haber solo una pareja Slytherin/Gryffindor...aun cuando Zabini y Ron realmente dulce..." "Mister Jordan!" "Sabia usted, que desde hace 500 años no habia una pareja Slytherin/Gryffindor?" "Lo sabia...y ahora concentrese en el juego." "Claro...Johnson lanza...no, Malfoy la vuelve a detener...Por que el chico jugo siempre como buscador? Slytherin hubiera ganado cada juego con el como Guardian...No es que hubiera querido verlo..." "Mister Jordan!" "Si, si! Chester en posesion de la quaffle. Ui...la bludger de Fred la golpeo...Ahora Bell tiene la quaffle...lanza a Johnson..ella tira...y...maldicion Malfoy, como lo logras?...la quaffle va a Zabini. Vuelve a surfear por las filas, seguido por Bell y Spinnet...Oh, la bludger de Parker las detiene...tiene camino libre...lanza...donde esta la quaffle?...Oh, malvado pero buen cambio...Miller tiene la quaffle y lanza...cincuenta a cero para Slytherin..Johnson posee la quaffle...pase a Bell...Bell a..no, una bludger de Pritchard golpea la quaffle. Esta cae en direccion al suelo...wow, en el ultimo momento la atrapa Chester. La pequeña me gusta en serio...aun cuando es una Slytherin. Asi que, ganas de una cita, Alyson?..." "Mister Jordan, eso lo puede preguntar luego del partido!" "Tiene razon profesor. Chester vuelve a subir..lanza a Zabini...Zabini lanza...Si...Weasley lo detiene...la Quaffle va a Bell...Bell pasa a Spinnet...no...Zabini se atraveso de nuevo. El chico es bueno...Lanza y ...gol. sesenta a cero para Slytherin...Blaise! como puedes ser tan malo con tu novio?" "Mister Jordan! Asi es el juego..." "Si, si, Profesor. Ron, por eso tienes que exigirle largas horas de sexo." Harry sabia que Lee lo habia dicho en broma, pero Ron se sonrojo de inmediato y se desconcentro. El momento lo utilizo Alyson Chester para poner el marcador setenta a cero. La snitch no la podia ver por ningun lado y para su suerte Krum tampoco. Este volaba sobre el estadio y buscaba la snitch. "Malfoy la vuelve a detener. Angelina, que pasa con tus tiros..." "Vamos, vamos, Gryffindor! No podemos caer tan bajo. Cero contra no se cuanto...tan malos no somos. Muestrenles..." "Eh, Profesor. Todo en orden?" "Gryffindor!!!...Oh, mister Jordan!? Concentrece en el juego mejor." "Claro! Zabini pasa a Chester. Chester a Miller...Miller lanza...Weasley detiene..." "Bien hecho Ronald!" "Eh, Profesor! No quiere una bandera de Gryffindor? Asi puede agitarla..." "El juego, mister Jordan!" Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Nunca en la historia de Hogwarts habia McGonagall animado al equipo de Gryffindor en publico. No quiso saber que habia comido en el almuerzo. Tal vez Fred y George le habian jugado una broma. "Johnson pasa a Bell...Bell lanza...no, Malfoy detiene. La quaffle de regreso a Zabini. Este vuela hacia Pritchard...por que Pritchard..oh, Pritchard desvia la bludger de Fred...no habia visto que Fred habia atacado a su futuro cuñado...Donde esta la quaffle? Zabini no la habra hecho invisible, verdad?" "Mister Jordan...vea bien..." "Oh, ya la veo. Quaffle en poder de Chester...pase a Miller...Miller se la da a Zabini y ...no gol. Ochenta a cero para Slytherin. Malfoy, que has hecho con tu gente? No les metiste algo en la comida, verdad?..." "Mister Jordan!" "Perdon...Johson en poder de la quaffle...no Parker la detiene...Zabini tiene la quaffle...y mierda...noventa a cero para Slytherin. "Mister Jordan...regule su lenguaje." "Perdon profesor..." Harry se estaba comenzando a impacientar. Nunca habian tenido un juego tan malo. No queria salir de alli con cero puntos...no podia ser que fuera tan mal capitan. No, no tiene que ver...El equipo es el mismo...Malfoy tiene sin embargo uno mejorEn el momento Viola Miller marco el cien a cero para Slytherin. Harry podia arrancarse el cabello. Por que habia ignorado a los Slytherins en su entrenamiento? Pudo ver la sonrisa alegre/burlona de Snape y Marcus, quien parecia alegre y sorprendido. Tal vez Marcus podia igualmente arrancarse los cabellos. Por años fue capitan en Slytherin y no supo que habian tales talentos en Slytherin. Vio a Lee y una McGonagall que se comia las uñas. Esta parecia estar mas nerviosa que el mismo. Quiso observar a los espectadores un poco mas. pero un brillo dorado le interrumpio la vista. Harry casi grito de alegria, cuando reconocio el brillo de la snitch. Esta volaba despacio en medio de dos tribunas. Rapidamente giro su "Neo Saeta de Fuego" y volo hacia ella. Krum parecia no haber visto la snitch, ya que hacia su ronda en el otro lado del campo. Harry pudo casi sentir las alas de la snitch, pero en ese momento dos bludgers se dirigieron en su direccion. Antes de que pudiera equivocarse, la snitch habia vuelto a desaparecer.  
  
"Ui, eso estuvo cerca. Potter casi atrapa la snitch, pero Pritchard y Parker fueron mas rapidos y golpearon las bludgers en su direccion. Por poco que me guste admitirlo, son mejores que los gemelos de Gryffindor...de paso...Zabini en poder de la quaffle...pase a Chester y... ciento diez a cero para Slytherin." Harry supo por el comentario de Lee que habia pasado. Algo mas arriba de el pudo reconocer a Louis Parker y Graham Pritchard. Como habia podido ignorar a Graham? Sus cabellos verdes combinaban con la tunica de Slytherin. "Ya, Potter...tienes que ser mas rapido," burlo Louis y volo con Graham hacia Angelina, quien le habia quitado la quaffle a Blaise. "Johnson...lanza...no, una bludger de Parker desvia la quaffle. Malfoy no tuvo que hacer nada esta vez. Si! Spinnet atrapa la quaffle...pase a Bell y...No, Malfoy la detiene. Miller tiene la quaffle, esquiva a los gemelos. Fred y George quieren lanzarle una bludger, pero...Pritchard la desvia sin problema. Miller pasa a..a quien...Zabini y Chester estan es otro lugar...no, me equivoque, Zabini atrapa la quaffle...vuela...lanza y...ciento veinte a cero para Slytherin." Harry sintio de repente una mirada clavandoze en su espalda. Suponia de quien era. Se giro en direccion a Draco. Sin embargo vio en vez de una sonrisa burlona...una, Harry no podia creerlo, expresion soñadora. Como muchas veces en esa semana, recordo las palabras de Blaise. Harry tenia lentamente verdadero panico. Que debia hacer, si el rubio Slytherin le hiciera una declaracion de amor? Poco a poco no tenia tanta curiosidad sobre los motivos de Draco. Desde lejos pudo ver como Viola marcaba un gol. "Harry," le llamo la voz de Fred de repente con panico. Siguio la mirada de Fred y vio de inmediato la razon. Viktor parecia haber descubierto la snitch, pues salio volando velozmente tras ella. Harry giro de inmediato su escoba y siguio a Viktor. Cuando estuvo dos metros detras de Viktor, dos bludgers lo amenazaron de nuevo. Louis y Graham hacian su trabajo muy bien. Tenia demasiado que hacer deshaciendose de las Bludgers como para seguir a Viktor. Fred y George trataron de ayudarlo, pero los golpeadores de Slytherin eran mas agiles. "Krum esta cerca de la snitch. Se acerca a ella...maldicion...donde esta Potter o por lo menos una bludger?...La snitch esta a tan solo tres centimetros de la mano de Krum...Que fue eso?...Ha, eso no puede ser. Angelina Johnson ha tacado a Krum con la quaffle...la snitch volvio a desaparecer..." Harry pudo oir el silbato de Oliver.  
  
Cuando las bludgers se alejaron de el, pudo ver como Oliver volaba hacia ellos. "Angelina! La quaffle no puede ser utilizada como bludger...un tiro de penal para Slytherin," dijo Oliver. Harry pudo ver lo dificil que le quedaba decirlo. "Un penalti! Zabini lo toma...lanza y...no ciento cuarenta a cero para Slytherin." Este punto lo tomo Harry con calma. Por lo menos Angelina habia evitado que Krum atrapara la snitch. Sin embargo significaba, que tendria que atrapar la snitch ahora, si querian ganar. "Spinnet en poder de la quaffle...pase a Johnson. Johnson lanza...y Malfoy la detiene...Maldicion. Miller tiene la quaffle...lanza a Chester...Chester a Zabini...Zabini devuelve a Chester...Chester lanza...ciento cincuenta a cero para Slytherin." Harry maldijo en su interior. Sin embargo su animo subio de nuevo, cuando vio la snitch cerca a Draco y a Pritchard y Parker junto a Angelina. Tan rapido como pudo, volo en esa direccion. Por lo menos un empateHarry vio de reojo, como Krum lo seguia. Krum podria tener mas experiencia, pero por lo menos el tenia una mejor escoba. "Potter y Krum siguen la snitch...Potter lleva la delantera..Oh, que pasa alli? Zabini lanza...ciento sesenta a cero para Slytherin...Potter tiene la snitch...ha vencido a Krum." "El juego a terminado," llamo Oliver en la mitad del campo de juego, "Slytherin gana, ciento sesenta contra ciento cincuenta!"  
  
Harry podria haber ahorcado a Blaise en ese momento. Si no hubiera marcado ese ultimo gol, hubieran quedado empatados. Por lo menos no fue una derrota con cero puntosCon este pensamiento se calmo Harry, mientras que se dirigia con se equipo a los vestidores. "No puedo creerlo. Malfoy no se dejo meter ni un solo gol," comento Fred asombrado, "Por que Flint lo puso como buscador...como guardian es increiblemente perfecto." "Alegremonos...imaginate, que cada año hubieramos tenido un juego como este contra Slytherin," dijo Angelina. "En todo caso sabemos, que para el juego de la proxima mitad de año, tenemos que entrenar especialmente duro," dijo Harry. "Y nosotros pensamos que Malfoy estaba loco, cuando cambio el equipo," suspiro George. Los gemelos parecian no poder aceptar, que Parker y Pritchard eran mejor que ellos. "Por lo menos, puedes decir que venciste a Krum," rio Alicia. Esto animo un poco a Harry. Le acababa de arrebatar la snitch a un jugador profesional. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para alegrarse. Tenia escasos quince minutos para estar en el lago. "Por que te apuras tanto?", pregunto Ron divertido, "No tendras una cita, verdad?" "No," mintio Harry, cogio su escoba y corrio en direccion al lago.  
  
No vio a Draco todavia. Sin embargo le hubiera sorprendido, si el Slytherin se pudiera separar a tiempo de su equipo. Despacio se dejo caer en el lugar donde Lupin los habia llevado a surfear. Como le gustaria volver a surfear en un basilisco. Si no hubieran habido tantas preguntas respecto a la licantropia de Lupin, lo hubieran podido hacer. "Te pondras melancolico?", pregunto Draco sobre el. El Slytherin estaba sentado, visiblemente alegre sobre su escoba. Aterrizo junto a Harry y se sento en el pasto. "Apuesto a que piensas en los tiempos, en lo que Gryffindor no habia sido apaleado de esa manera!" "Te equivocas...Pensaba en la ultima clase de Lupin," alego Harry. "Lupin? Si, fue interesante. Bien, que no soy un licantropo...Hoy es luna llena, verdad?", quiso saber Draco. "Hoy? La verdad no se," admitio Harry, "Ademas no nos apalearon de verdad. Solo nos ganaron con diez puntos de diferencia." "Potter, admitelo. Sin ti, el equipo seria un fiasco. Fue una suerte que hubieras atrapado la snitch antes que Viktor, si olvidamos eso...jugaron terriblemente," dijo Draco, "Eso tendrias que haberlo notado!" "De donde sacaron las "Neo Saetas de Fuego"?", cambio Harry de tema. "La mia me la dio mi madre. Queria regalarme algo al empezar el colegio y Zabini tiene la suya de su padre, como disculpa por algo...," respondio Draco, "Y la tuya?" "Eso no te importa!", dijo Harry. "No? Entonces dejame adivinar. Tu padrino Sirius Black te la regalo...o no, Black y Lupin te la regalaron...Por cierto viste, como tuvo Lupin que detener a Black, cuando Snape dejo caer un comentario sobre ustedes. Ahi estaba todavia sesenta a cero la cosa, creo. Lupin tuvo problemas para calmar al perro. A Black parece no gustarle Snape para nada," dijo Draco.  
  
Harry no creia lo que oia. De donde sabia Draco todo eso? Solo pocas personas sabian que el perro de Lupin era Sirius Black. "Como?...Snape?", tartamudeo Harry. "No, Snape no nos dijo nada," le tranquilizo Draco, "Yo lo se! Toda la historia de Black, Pettigrew y tus padres. Y obviamente lo de los animagos. Todo eso lo se." "De donde?...No...ya se...tu padre," supuso Harry. "No, mi padre no," rio Draco, "Pettigrew. Quiso ganar puntos conmigo, cuando estuvo en nuestra casa, asi que me conto toda la historia. Cuando descubri el perro de Lupin, supe de inmediato quien era." "Pettigrew esta en tu casa?", pregunto Harry esperanzado. Por fin tenia pistas del paradero de Wormtail.  
  
"Ya no," respondio Draco, "Esta ahora en algun lugar de suramerica!" "Bien, por que?", le interrumpio Harry, "Escribiste que me lo dirias hoy..." "Si, queria...y lo hare," dijo Draco, "Bien..."  
  
Hola! Siento haberme demorado, pero es que mis papas se fueron para Berlin y me dejaron dos semanas sin internet. Bueno, aqui hay otro nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Para todas las que esperan que Harry y Draco se vuelvan una pareja, les pido paciencia, pues como la autora aclaro desde el principio, la pareja va a tardar un poco en aparecer. Creo que por el momento no es mas; solo quiero agradecer a Persefone, Serena Minamino, Liuny, LAURY POTTER, Luzy Snape, paola, Murtilla y Velia por sus reviews.  
  
Hasta la proxima.. Lilith 


	19. Verdad

> > Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca imaginacion, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling!  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver,....  
  
Advertencia: SLASH!!!  
  
Comentario de la autora: Pueden llamarme mala, pero no quise hacer la ultima parte muy larga, por eso lo detuve alli. No fue con intencion! Por cierto, no voy a hacer referencias al quinto libro, no se sorprendan, si no hay ninguna conexion familiar entre...ustedes saben que.  
  
Comentario de la traductora: Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo que la mayoria estaba esperando. Agradezco infinitamente la paciencia que han tenido y les aseguro que vale la pena. Muchas gracias a Bego, Liwk, Velia, Luinwe, malena y Murtilla por sus reviews y por el apoyo que me dan....pues esto no es una tarea nada facil.  
  
En fin..los dejo con el capitulo.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> El rubio Slytherin se quito un mechon de cabello de la cara. Harry no estaba muy seguro, pero cuando lo vio, podria pensar que Draco Malfoy estaba nervioso. 
>> 
>> "Bien," Draco parecia no encontrar un inicio adecuado.
>> 
>> "Malfoy! No tengo todo el dia," le presiono Harry.
>> 
>> "Lo tienes...dudo, que Gryffindor quiera celebrar su derrota," reprocho Draco sonriente.
>> 
>> "Sin embargo no tengo todo el dia...Sirius quiere hablar conmigo antes de la cena," aclaro Harry.
>> 
>> Draco asintio entendiendo y empezo nervioso a jugar nervioso con sus dedos. Harry suspiro. Si el Slytherin junto a el, seguia con ese ritmo, podria olvidar el asunto con Sirius, si era en verdad luna llena. Su padrino se quedaba cada luna llena junto a Lupin, aun cuando este recibia la pocion de Snape. Era mas que seguro.
>> 
>> "Que tanto sabes sobre mi familia?", pregunto Draco de repente.
>> 
>> "Que? Yo quiero respuestas tuyas, no al reves," dijo Harry de mala manera.
>> 
>> "Tengo que empezar con algo," suspiro Draco, "Asi que responde..."
>> 
>> "O.k...tu padre fue un mortifago, bueno la verdad lo es aun. Luego de la caida de Voldemort fue de los que dijo, que el Lord Oscuro lo habia controlado. Obviamente solo tonterias, ya que estuvo inmediatamente presente cuando Voldemort lo llamo...Ademas tiene una terrible repulsion contra los hijos de muggles...Esta concepcion te la implanto a punta de golpes, hasta volverte el que eres hoy en dia. Sobre tu madre no se mucho, solo que no se me muy amigable."
>> 
>> "Lo de los golpes...te lo dijo Zabini," supuso Draco. Harry quiso negarlo, pero Draco no lo dejo dar una respuesta. "Claro que te lo dijo Zabini," dijo en voz alta, "Quien mas? El es el unico a quien se lo he contado...Eso aclara, por que Longbottom me estaba mirando tan compasivamente toda esta semana..." "No, Blaise no...", Harry trato de alegar algo.
>> 
>> "Por favor, Potter. Yo conozco a ese tipo. Estoy desde hace cuatro años con el en una habitacion. Es terriblemente calmado...pero cuando encuentra a alguien con quien hablar, le gana a Patil y Brown...Trata de recompensar su tiempo de silencio," interrumpio el Slytherin, "No es que no pueda aguantar a Zabini. Por el contrario, pero...es una terrible costumbre. El guarda los secretos de las personas que significan algo para el....Hasta ahora siempre fue su madre, pero desde que sale con el Weasel...se convirtio en tabu."
>> 
>> "Eso es genial. Ron se alegrara," dijo Harry.
>> 
>> "Oh, genial. Weasel se alegrara....Y eso que nos dara? Una epoca de celo en la casa de la comadreja?", burlo Draco.
>> 
>> "Puedes dejar de ofender a mis amigos?", pidio Harry.
>> 
>> "No, no puedo, aun cuando quisiera...Cada cambio en mi, lo enviarian los Slytherins a mi padre y la tendria con el," dijo Draco.
>> 
>> "No te entiendes con tu padre?", pregunto Harry. El nunca habia tenido un padre, pero se imaginaba, que debia ser terrible, estar con su padre en guerra permanente.
>> 
>> "No es que no nos entendamos...Puede ser muy amable. Recuerdo, que en mi cuarto cumpleaños. El casi no esta en casa, debes saber. Y le importa un pepino si cumplo un año mas o no...Pero en ese cumpleaños, se tomo el dia libre y estuvo conmigo todo el dia en nuestro lago....Gracioso de lo que uno se acuerda a veces," rio Draco triste.
>> 
>> "Su lago?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.
>> 
>> "Si! Tenemos un terreno algo grande. Incluso un pequeño pedazo de bosque nos pertenece," aclaro Draco, "...Pero no quiero alardear de la fortuna de mi padre, cuyo unico heredero soy yo." Harry giro los ojos. El Slytherin, parecia siempre querer destacar su fortuna, igual en que momento de la vida. Tal vez Draco querria sobornar a la muerte algun dia. "...mi padre y yo tenemos diferentes conceptos de la vida," agrego Draco, "Yo nunca le he visto sentido a besarle los pies a un rasista psicopata. No es que me agraden los sangre sucias...no, despues de mi educacion...pero no brinda nada, acabar con todos ellos. Donde queda la singularidad de los sangre pura..."
>> 
>> "Malfoy, si tienes que hablar de los hijos de muggles...entonces llamalos tambien hijos de muggles por favor," pidio Harry.
>> 
>> "Ademas el tipo esta de por si loco...el mismo es un san...hijo de muggle...," se corrigio rapidamente Draco al ver la mirada furiosa de Harry. "...y odia terriblemente a estos...Incluso el se debio haber dado cuenta, que su padre no fue un mago...No entiendo, por que todos los mortifagos ignoran eso. Pero hey...ese no es mi problema."
>> 
>> "O.k, no te agrada Voldemort, pero que..."
>> 
>> "Mira...mi padre lo alaba," aclaro el, "Daria a toda su familia en sacrificio, si Voldemort se lo pidiera...y a su suegra gratuitamente. Es logico que su hijo sera igualmente un mortifago."
>> 
>> "Eres...quiero decir tienes...," tartamudeo Harry y trato de lanzar una mirada al brazo izquierdo de Draco. El Slytherin noto la mirada, sacudio la cabeza y se subio la manga un poco como prueba. Para el alivio de Harry, que el mismo no podia explicar, no se encontraba alli ninguna marca oscura.
>> 
>> "Es muy llamativo, traer una marca oscura cerca a Dumbledore...el viejo saco nos daria problemas extra," Draco imito la voz de su padre, "Pero cuando salgas de la escuela, la recibes...Prometido!" Draco rio. "Hizo como si fuera algo grandioso," le aclaro a Harry, "Yo podria ser ministro de magia...pero estara orgulloso seguramente, cuando reciba la marca."
>> 
>> "Lo siento...Pero piensa por el lado positivo. Tienes contando con este año, tres años aqui...Tal vez para ese entonces Voldemort estara derrotado," Harry trato de alentar al Slytherin.
>> 
>> "Esa es tambien mi esperanza," admitio Draco, "Por que crees que te adverti?"
>> 
>> "Oh, Dios, no, tu no pertences al 99 por ciento, que creen, que yo voy a vencer a Voldemort?", gimio Harry desesperado, "No tu..."
>> 
>> "Si, yo. Quien entonces? Dumbledore esta algo viejo. Y seamos sinceros, tu eres el unico, que le ha sobrevivido," aclaro a Harry, "Ya...y cuando mi padre me conto lo del atentado, salve mi unica opcion de libertad." Draco se levanto y se sacudio el pasto y la tierra de su capa. "Ya, ahora lo sabes. Si me disculpas, tengo que celebrar nuestra victoria...Ahh y dile a Jordan que Alyson lo esta pensando...No debe hacerse muchas ilusiones. La pequeña es codiciada...Bye," Draco alzo la mano en señal de despedida y camino en direccion al castillo.  
  
Harry no supo por que, pero su corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente, mientras que en sus ojos se formaban lagrimas. Estaba desilucionado, aun cuando no podia aclararse el por que. Rapidamente se limpio las lagrimas delatadoras y le grito al Slytherin: "Esa no puede ser la unica razon...Blaise dijo..."
>> 
>> El corazon de Harry salto, cuando Draco se giro. "Que dijo Zabini?", le pregunto al Gryffindor, cuando estuvo a pocos centimetros de el. Harry sonrio con satisfaccion, cuando pudo reconocer en los ojos de Draco ese brillo de panico.  
  
"Por que rayos te burlas, Potter?", siseo Draco, "Mejor dime, que te dijo ese chismoso."
>> 
>> "Primero, no me burlo, sino que sonrio," dijo Harry como si nada, "Segundo: Blaise no me lo conto con intencion. El me entendio mal y na ya, lo otro es historia..."
>> 
>> "Que te conto?", gruño Draco. Este parecia haber perdido por completo la paciencia.
>> 
>> "Digamos que...es una mejor razon para salvarle la vida a alguien. Entra en el rango de historia de amor," dijo Harry. Observo con satisfaccion, como Draco se ponia mas y mas palido. Era algo dificl diferenciar su cabello de su rostro.
>> 
>> "No lo hizo...," susurro Draco en shock, "No eso!"
>> 
>> "Asi que tenia razon...," se sorprendio Harry. De nuevo no pudo aclararselo, pero estaba segundo a segundo mas feliz.
>> 
>> "Lo voy a matar," chillo Draco y empezo a caminar en circulo furioso, "Con eso se paso de sus limites. Suficientemente malo el que este contando mis relaciones familiares en Gryffindor..."
>> 
>> "Solo a los chicos de quinto," corrigio Harry.
>> 
>> "...solo a ellos...no, obviamente tenia que rematarla...Tuve que haberlo sabido...No se puede confiar en ningun Slytherin...Ahh por que no tengo un cuarto individual," siguio gruñendo Draco. Tenia suerte de que no habia nadie por sus alrededores.
>> 
>> "No es tan malo," Harry trato de calmar al Slytherin. "Inusual si...pero nadie puede hacer nada contra sus sentimientos. Eso no se lo puede escoger uno mismo. Ademas podrias perfectamente haber sido mas amable conmigo y mis amigos, entonces..."
>> 
>> "Entonces que? No habria cambiado mucho...Pero tienes razon, podria haber sido tal vez mejor...entonces mi padre me habria eliminado y no tendria que molestarme por la bocota de Zabini," grito Draco.
>> 
>> A Harry no le parecio que el Slytherin se fuera a calmar por un buen tiempo. No querria estar en el pellejo de Blaise.
>> 
>> "O.k, punto para ti. Tu padre no estaria muy contento con eso, pero...creeme Malf...Draco, no es tan malo," repitio Harry.
>> 
>> "No, es completamente en orden, cuando el unico heredero de Lucius Malfoy se enamora de el chico dorado de Gryffindor. Mama estaria contenta. Invitaria a todos nuestros conocidos y arreglaria un compromiso," le reprocho Draco directamente.  
  
En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para Harry. Le acababa de decir, su enemigo desde el primer año, que estaba enamorado de el.
>> 
>> "Por que miras asi, Potter? Pense que Zabini se lo habia contado a todo Gryffindor. Tal vez es la burla en sus fiestas," dijo Draco furioso.
>> 
>> "Por lo menos ya no grita", penso Harry.
>> 
>> "Blaise no se lo conto a todos. Solo yo lo se..."
>> 
>> "Ya, por que entonces la cara de sorpresa?", le interrumpio Draco.
>> 
>> "Es una diferencia oirlo de Blaise o de ti personalmente," dijo Harry, "Blaise podria estar mintiendo, pero tu lo confirmaste!"
>> 
>> "Yuhu, se alegra el pequeño Gryffindor verdad," dijo Draco sarcasticamente, "Vas a ir de inmediato a donde tus amigos...o mejor aun, repartes volantes, para que todos lo sepan...aunque para eso solo tendrias que ir a donde Patil y Brown."
>> 
>> "No se lo dire a nadie," prometio Harry, "Eso solo nos interesa a los dos...bueno y a Blaise...de todas maneras el es el unico que vive tus sueños de cerca."
>> 
>> "Eso te debe parecer super gracioso, verdad, Potter?" siseo draco, "Puedo irme o me llamaras de nuevo. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que pasar todo el dia contigo...y querias ir a donde tu padrino! Apresurate...o sino por la noche Lupin te mordera."
>> 
>> "Tu caracter hay que tenerlo," dijo Harry confundido, "Es tambien logica- Malfoy. Declararle a alguien que lo amas y luego seguirlo ofendiendo?"
>> 
>> "Si, te amo, Potter," el rostro de Draco estaba separado por pocos milimetros del de Harry. El Gryffindor tuvo algo diferente a valor, cuando miro a los ojos grises de Draco. "...pero no pensaras, que algo va a cambiar?" finalizo Draco y se dio la vuelta. "Que te diviertas con Black! Tal vez te pueda alentar despues de su tremenda derrota!", le grito el Slytherin, antes de perderse finalmente de la vista de Harry.
>> 
>> Harry no supo, si debia estar aliviado o desilucionado! Por una parte, significaba que no habrian cambios. Harry no podia decir, si lo queria asi. Como en un trance se dirigio al apartamento de Lupin. No noto, cuando los jugadores de otros equipos le preguntaban, si Slytherin habia sido de veras bueno, o si Gryffindor solo habia tenido un mal dia.
>> 
>> Solo cuando llego al cuadro de Lupin, reacciono lentamente. "Torta de cereza de la selva negra," murmuro y entro al lugar.  
  
En el departamento vio de inmediato a Lupin y Sirius que se habian estado besando en el sofa y miraban al fuego soñadores.
>> 
>> "Harry...como veo, recibiste la noticia de ayer," le saludo Sirius alegre, cuando lo noto. Con cuidado se separo de Lupin y abrazo a su ahijado. "Terrible derrota...verdad?", pregunto Sirius triste,
>> 
>> "No fue por ti. Lo digo de nuevo, juegas como tu padre...aunque la verdad juegas mejor que el. Prongs no habria podido vencer a un jugador profesional. Deberias pensar si no quieres ser buscador en un equipo profesional...Con eso no quiero decir, que los otros hayan jugado mal. Slytherin fue lamentablemente algo mejor.
>> 
>> "Los menospresciamos," respondio Harry, "Se merecen la victoria."
>> 
>> "No digas eso!" dijo Sirius, "Son Slytherins! No se merecen nada limpiamente."
>> 
>> "Sirius...puedes decir algo asi, si hubieran utilizado algun truco sucio, pero ya que jugaron limpio. Tal vez para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Creo que son por ahora el mejor equipo," aclaro Harry.
>> 
>> "Si, eso lo se," dijo Sirius en voz baja, "Pero eso no lo tiene uno que admitir...Por cierto dile a Ron, que me alegro por el. No debe tomarse en broma lo de Zabini...Parece ser un chico agradable. Su padre me agrada terriblemente...Debes saber, que Devon Zabini es de los pocos, que buscan desesperados abrir un nuevo proceso para mi. Y su hijo no tiene caracteristicas de Slytherin...Tu sabes, que los perros olemos a las personas malas? Blaise paso la prueba. No he notado nada en las ultimas clases. Pero alejate de Pansy Parkinson. Con la chica me tengo que controlar cada vez para no ladrar."
>> 
>> "Como si quisiera estar voluntariamente cerca a Pansy," rio Harry, pero se callo de inmediato cuando vio bien a Lupin. Este parecia estar agotado. Sudor caia de su frente y respiraba dificilmente. "Todo bien?", pregunto Harry preocupado.
>> 
>> "Si si," jadeo Lupin, "Hoy es luna llena, sabias!"
>> 
>> "Se los dijo el viernes," dijo Sirius, "Sus transformaciones lo acaban unas horas antes..."
>> 
>> "Deberia irse," dijo Lupin, mientras que se secaba el sudor dela frente, "El hombre lobo ya lo quiere atacar."
>> 
>> "Pero aun no estas transformado," dijo Harry confundido.
>> 
>> "Eso le da lo mismo," aclaro Lupin. Trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de nuevo en el sofa.
>> 
>> "Espera un segundo," pidio Sirius, antes de ir hacia Lupin. Cuidadosamente lo levanto, recosto su cabeza en sus hombros y lo llevo hasta la habitacion.
>> 
>> Alli lo puso con el mismo cuidado en la cama, lo beso en la frente y volvio a donde Harry.
>> 
>> "Puedo irme, si...", ofrecio Harry.
>> 
>> "Si, pienso, que no seria malo. La pocion de Snape impide que pierda el control, pero antes de la transformacion...bueno, ya ves, como esta," dijo Sirius.
>> 
>> "O.k, nos vemos entonces mañana," se despidio Harry. Cuando quiso correr el cuadro a un lado, Sirius lo jalo de vuelta.
>> 
>> "Casi olvido, para que te pedi que vinieras," sonrio Sirius apenado, "Puedes cuidar a Minni y Mickey?"
>> 
>> "Quien?", pregunto Harry confundido.
>> 
>> "Los Linyinwins de Remus. No creemos que sea muy bueno, el que esten aqui,"aclaro Sirius, "Es solo por esta noche."
>> 
>> "Claro...pero Minni? Mickey?", rio Harry.
>> 
>> "La idea fue de Moony," se defendio Sirius, "Le dije que sonaba tonto."
>> 
>> "Pero a ti no se te ocurrio algo mejor, tu idiota," grito Lupin desde el cuarto.
>> 
>> "Genial...ahora viene la fase agresiva," suspiro Sirius.
>> 
>> "Eso lo oi," vino de nuevo del cuarto. Sirius tomo una pequeña canasta en la que los dos Linyinwins dormian pacificamente.
>> 
>> "Toma...deberias irte ahora," aclaro Sirius, mientras le daba la canasta a Harry, "Esta fase no la debe vivir nadie."
>> 
>> "Nadie, ademas de mi, querras decir," gruño Lupin, "Por eso obviamente me metiste en el cuarto. Para librarte de mi...Ja...como si te fuera a necesitar, bicho pulgoso." Sirius rio y saco a Harry del apartamento. Harry no podia creer lo que acababa de ver.
>> 
>> Lupin les habia contado, que tenia que atravesar varias faces antes de la transformacion, pero no habria podido imaginarse algo. Sirius debia amarlo demasiado, para aguantar lo mismo cada mes. Del otro lado del pasillo vio una persona que se dirigia hacia el. Solo, cuando se encontraron en las escaleras, reconocio a Marcus Flint, que estaba visiblemente alegre.
>> 
>> "Hi, Potter! Bonita derrota, verdad?", rio Marcus, "Lindos gatitos! Son de Lupin?!"
>> 
>> "Marcus! Me alegro de verte. Donde esta Oliver? No lo has matado, verdad?", pregunto Harry directamente.
>> 
>> "No, esta en su departamento. Dumbledore quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo y dijo claramente que debia ir solo," respondio Marcus.
>> 
>> "Bien por ti," dijo Harry, asintio como despedida y subio las escaleras. Marcus por el contrario las bajo.
>> 
>> "Password?", pregunto la Dama Gorda, cuando se paro frente a ella.
>> 
>> "Leonis Ming," murmuro Harry. El cuadro se hizo hacia un lado y Harry entro a la Sala Comun con la canasta. Todos los presentes parecian no haber aceptado la victoria de Slytherin. Fred y George, no trataban de vender sus productos a alguien. Angelina lanzaba el balon de futbol de Dean, lo habia llevado ese año, hacia la pared. Y tambien aquellos, que no estaban en el equipo, solo estaban en silencio.
>> 
>> Cuando Harry vio a Ron en un sofa, se sento junto a el y dejo la canasta en el piso. Ambos Linyinwins maullaron, pero siguieron durmiendo tranquilamente.
>> 
>> "De donde los sacaste?", pregunto Ron divertido, "No querras abrir una tienda de mascotas junto al local de George y Fred, verdad?"
>> 
>> "Seria una agradable ocupacion," rio Harry, "Pero no. Son de Lupin. Hoy es luna llena y por eso..."
>> 
>> "Ahh, a donde el querias ir luego del partido?", supuso Ron. Ya que Harry no tenia ganas, de decir la verdad, asintio.
>> 
>> "Ron, mira, a quien me encontre en la entrada," llamo Hermione y entro seguida por Blaise Zabini a la Sala Comun. Los Gryffindor habian aceptado la relacion de ambos de imediato y para ellos no era algo inusual ver un Slytherin en su Sala Comun, pero luego de la derrota de Gryffindor, en la que Blaise no fue del todo inocente, le clavaban sus miradas.
>> 
>> "Blaise!", Ron parecia no dejarse molestar por las miradas, ya que corrio hacia su novio y le dio un beso. "Jugaste genial," dijo el pelirrojo y le extendio la mano al Slytherin.
>> 
>> Los otros miembros del equipo, Harry incluido, miraron la escena algo asombrados. Antes Ron jamas hubiera dicho eso.
>> 
>> "Me gustaria darte la mano, pero...," Blaise se detuvo y señalo los dos Linyinwins en sus brazos. Uno lo reconocio Harry como Butterfly y el otro para la sorpresa de Harry como Moonshine.
>> 
>> "Por que tienes a Moonshine?", pregunto Harry confundido. Blaise dejo a Butterfly en el piso y le dio a Harry a Moonshine.
>> 
>> "Dejamos nuestros Linyinwins en los vestuarios," aclaro Blaise, "Pero Malfoy lo olvido alli, cuando corrio como loco de alli. Tenia algo de prisa. Asi que lo tome. Pero luego de que no lo pude encontrar por ninguna parte, te lo doy a ti."
>> 
>> "Luego del partido?", pregunto Ron, "Harry tambien estaba apurado...No tienes nada con Malfoy, verdad Har?"
>> 
>> "No tengo nada con Malfoy," bramo Harry. En la silenciosa Sala Comun sono mas como si lo hubiera gritado.
>> 
>> "Era solo una broma Har," lo calmo Ron, "Yo se que tu no tienes nada con Malfoy." Los otros Gryffindors tambien encontraron aquella suposicion ridicula. Solo Blaise levanto una ceja curioso.
>> 
>> Harry no tenia que saber leer pensamientos, para saber, que estaba pensando Blaise. De todos modos el conocia mas factores que los Gryffindors.
>> 
>> "Potter? Te puedo ocupar por un momento?", pidio el Slytherin.
>> 
>> "Ehm..claro, Ron puedes cuidar a los Linyinwins?", pregunto Harry y puso a Moonshine junto a Minni y Mickey.
>> 
>> "A Butterfly de paso," sonrio Blaise y le puso a un sorprendido Ron el Linyinwin en los brazos. Sin esperar una respuesta, ambos abandonaron la Sala Comun.
>> 
>> "Que quieres?", pregunto Harry.
>> 
>> "Momento," dijo Blaise. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron del castillo. Solamente algunos Hufflepuffs se encontraban en aquella area de Hogwarts. "Que pasa?", pregunto Harry.
>> 
>> "Lo mismo te puedo preguntar. Tu y Malfoy desaparecen al mismo tiempo...y tu miras como si hubieras visto un fantasma," burlo Blaise, "Asi que, que sucedio?"
>> 
>> "Por que tendria que decirtelo a ti y no a otro?", pregunto Harry.
>> 
>> "Por que los otros no saben los detalles," dijo Blaise, "Te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie."
>> 
>> "O.k,...Malfoy lo admitio," suspiro Harry. Ambos de dejaron caer junto a un arbol, donde tenian una fabulosa vista al lago.
>> 
>> "Lo hizo?", pregunto Blaise sorprendido, "Wow, mis respetos. Y que hiciste? Se abrazaron y..."
>> 
>> "No...no fue romantico," dijo Harry y le conto a Blaise sobre la conversacion, omitiendo detalles como la forma de animago de Sirius y la advertencia.
>> 
>> "Bueno, si tu no sientes nada por el, es perfecto para ti," penso Blaise, luego de que Harry termino, "Piensalo. Nada cambia, solo el que sabes que tu enemigo quiere acostarse contigo."
>> 
>> "No entiendo, por que estoy tan desilucionado," suspiro Harry.
>> 
>> "Bien, tu conoces mi teoria acerca de tus sentimientos," dijo Blaise, "Sin embargo, no quiero influir de ninguna manera alli...y Malfoy esta de veras enfadado conmigo?"
>> 
>> "Si, bastante incluso," respondio Harry, "No queria delatarte, pero..."
>> 
>> "Esta bien," dijo Blaise, "Tengo que pedirle a mi padre, que me traiga algo de Hogsmeade. De alguna manera tengo que contentar a Malfoy...No quiero de ninguna manera tomarme en broma las cosas con el."
>> 
>> "Dime. Tu y Malfoy son amigos?", quiso saber Harry, "Digo, tu nunca estuviste en su grupo."
>> 
>> "Eso no quiere decir nada," aclaro Blaise, "Tienes que saber, que los hijos de no-mortifagos son mas que ignorados en Slytherin. A excepcion de hoy....ahora son aclamados, pero normalmente son como aire para los otros. No te interesara, pero Pritchard y Parker se la pasan juntos siempre, aunque estan en diferentes clases. Lo mismo pasa con Chester y Miller. Por cierto, Chester..."
>> 
>> "...esta pensando lo de Lee. Ya se," le interrumpio Harry.
>> 
>> "...Oh bien. De todas maneras como hijo de mortifago se es mal visto si uno de ellos habla con uno de nosotros seis. Todos creen que Malfoy se la pasa la noche entera aterrorizandome. Una completa idiotez," agrego Blaise, "Sabes, dos años atras tuve una fase depresiva. Me quise suicidar mas de una vez, pero Malfoy lo impidio cada vez...Incluso se quedaba despierto para no perderme de vista..."
>> 
>> "No parece Malfoy," dijo Harry.
>> 
>> "Ya te dije, que es diferente a como se muestra. Cuando supo lo de Weasley y yo, me ofrecio dejarme la habitacion libre por una noche," comento Blaise.
>> 
>> "Si, y a Ron te lo llevas desapercibido a Slytherin," rio Harry.
>> 
>> "Puede usar tu capa invisible," dijo Blaise. "Como sabes sobre la capa?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.
>> 
>> "Bien, por Weasley...y mi padre. Tenia la suposicion, de que habrias heredado la capa invisible de tu padre," respondio Blaise, "Pero no te preocupes. En Slytherin no lo sabe nadie mas...Por cierto, ya empezara la cena." Harry miro confundido su reloj y luego siguio a Blaise hacia el Gran Comedor.
>> 
>> "Dime...puedo hablar contigo, cuando pase algo de nuevo?", pidio Harry, "No creo que se lo pueda confiar a Ron o Hermione."
>> 
>> "Claro. Weasley te puede decir siempre donde encontrarme," sonrio Blaise. Harry abrio la puerta del Gran Comedor. Lo primero que vio fue a Marcus Flint junto a Oliver en la mesa de profesores.
>> 
>> "Que hablaste con Blaise?", pregunto Ron, cuando Harry se sento a su lado.
>> 
>> "Me pregunto algo," respondio Harry. Ron parecio notar que no iba a sacar mas respuestas de Harry y cambio el tema. "Flint todavia esta aqui...acaso no se puede largar? Quien lo necesita?"
>> 
>> "En tu lugar pensaria mejor, lo que digo," dijo Harry, "Flint es para alguien muy importante."
>> 
>> "No tendras algo con Flint?", pregunto Ron sorprendido.
>> 
>> "Ronald Weasley...," gruño Harry. Trataba de no explotar en ese momento.
>> 
>> "Queridos alumnos," Dumbledore se habia levantado y de inmediato reino el silencio en la sala, "Tengo algo que informar. Primero, felicitaciones al equipo de Slytherin por su victoria de hoy...bien, todos vimos el penalti. Tengo que decir, que fue una increible idea, miss Johnson..." Angelina parecia estar mas que apenada, ya que avergonzada giro la cabeza hacia otro lado.
>> 
>> "Tal vez habran visto tambien la expresion del Profesor Wood, cuando tuvo que cobrar la falta," agrego Dumbledore," Ya que profesor Wood aun es tan parcial, he decidido agregar un segundo arbitro. Seguro recuerdan a Marcus Flint, antiguo capitan de Slytherin? El sera el arbitro en los partidos donde Gryffindor juege...y Wood en los de Slytherin. Cuando juegen Slytherin contra Gryffindor o Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, habra dos arbitros.
>> 
>> Harry vio la cara de shock de sus compañeros de equipo. El mismo podia apenas controlarse para no estallar en gritos. Dumbledore debia de saber de la relacion de ambos, o si no jamas hubiera metido a Flint como arbitro.
>> 
>> "Yo tambien tengo algo que decir," dijo Oliver y se levanto. Dumbledore asintio comprensivo y se sento. Harry no creia lo que oia. Oliver queria revelarlo? "Aunque, creo que mostrar, seria mejor," rio Oliver, se sento en las piernas de Marcus y beso a este.
>> 
>> Snape y McGonagall estaban a punto de tener un infarto, Dumbledore sonreia y toda la sala tomo aire. "No digas, que lo sabias?", pregunto George al notar la risa divertida de Harry.
>> 
>> "Si, desde Hogsmeade," respondio Harry.
>> 
>> Oliver se separo luego de bastante tiempo del segundo arbitro y miro decidido a los alumnos. "Algun problema con eso?", cuando nadie se animo a decir algo, se volvio a sentar en Marcus y le dio de comer.
>> 
>> "Como nos pudiste esconder eso?", pregunto Fred, "Algo asi tenemos que saberlo..."
>> 
>> "Entonces debian haberle preguntado a Oliver," dijo Harry y empezo a llenar su plato.
>> 
>> "Como si hubieramos contado con eso," reprocho George.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Hasta la proxima.  
  
Lilith


	20. Slytherin contra Snape

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver,....  
  
Advertencia: SLASH!!!  
  
Comentario: Debo advertirles, a los que no les gusta leer historias terriblemente largas. Ya que yo misma no tengo idea, pues segun lo que planeo, puede ser muy...muy larga. Pues bien, tal vez exagero, pero asi no puede nadie decirme que no lo adverti.  
  
La noche paso rapidamente para todos.  
  
Fred y George habian sermoneado a Oliver, hasta que este les conto toda la historia con Marcus.  
  
Parvati y Lavender estuvieron chismoseando a un nivel bastante alto, por lo que toda la escuela se entero a las diez de la noche.  
  
Desde ese momento, Harry vio las caras asqueadas de los Slytherin, cuando alguien hablaba de Marcus.  
  
Oliver trato de disculparse frecuentemente, argumentando que no habia visto a Parvati y a Lavender, pero Marcus siempre le respondio con las palabras "Estaba claro que me odiarian por no querer ser un mortifago".  
  
Draco le "huia" a Harry.  
  
Hermione invito a Viktor a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. Segun Ginny estuvieron hasta las tres de la mañana besuqueandose, hasta que Viktor regreso a Slytherin.  
  
Como habia Ginny logrado pasar desapercibida en la Sala Comun, era para Harry un misterio.  
  
La joven Weasley habia puesto un hechizo a su cabello, que cambiaba su cabello de color cada diez minutos.  
  
Las amenazas de los gemelos, de acusarla con su madre si no rompia el hechizo, las ignoro.  
  
El mismo Harry se quedo despierto toda la noche, por lo que se entero de las novedades de Ginny primero.  
  
Las palabras de Draco cruzaban una y otra vez por su cabeza.  
  
Por que le molestaba, que el rubio Slytherin, no quisiera ningun cambio.  
  
Podia uno seguir insultando a la persona que se ama, como si no pasara nada?  
  
Esas y otras preguntas se hizo Harry durante toda la noche.  
  
En un momento, el aullido de un lobo le dio al Gryffindor otro pensamiento.  
  
Y en menos de nada, se despertaron los primeros chicos en el cuarto y Harry tuvo que reconocer, que sus pensamientos sobre Draco y como le habria ido a Lupin, lo habian tenido toda la noche despierto.  
  
"Harry, no te ofendas, pero te ves terrible," dijo Seamus, cuando vio a Harry sentado en su cama acariciando ininterrumpidamente a los Linyinwins.  
  
Por estas palabras, Dean y Neville tambien voltearon a verlo.  
  
"No me digas que la derrota te puso asi de mal, que ni siquiera dormiste," dijo Neville, desde su cama arreglando a Forgetfulness.  
  
El nombre se lo habia puesto Millicent a su Linyinwin, luego de haber trabajado dos dias con Neville.  
  
"No se," suspiro Harry, mientras que cuidadosamente bajaba a los tres Linyinwins de su pierna, "No se nada mas. Todo cambia tan radicalmente..."  
  
Harry no le dio oportunidad de preguntas a sus compañeros, ya que se metio de inmediato en el baño.  
  
Una mirada al espejo, lo hizo casi gritar.  
  
Seamus habia hecho una apreciacion muy poco cercana.  
  
Terrible....estaria feliz, si solo se viera terrible.  
  
"Ha cambiado," dijo Seamus, cuando Harry abandono el cuarto.  
  
"Creen que se deba al partido de Quidditch?", pregunto Dean.  
  
"Que otra cosa podria ser?", repuso Neville, "No me puedo acordar de ninguna cosa, que haya puesto a Harry tan mal..."  
  
"Quien sabe, que era lo que tenia que hablar con Blaise. Tal vez su sangre Slytherin se revelo con la presencia del novio de Ron y por eso Harry esta tan acabado," comento Dean.  
  
Seamus asintio, pero Neville sacudio la cabeza resignado.  
  
"Blaise es un buen chico," dijo en voz baja, "Incluso me esta dando ayuda en Pociones..."  
  
"Por que no le preguntaste a Hermione?", quiso saber Seamus.  
  
"Pues...primero por que dejo de dar ayuda en pociones, cuando Ron no entendio lo que le explico y segundo: No tiene tiempo," aclaro Neville, "Esas fueron sus palabras..."  
  
"Seguramente quiere tener mas tiempo para ella y Vicki," burlo Dean.  
  
Seamus tuvo que reir, mientras que corria las cortinas de la cama de Ron.  
  
"A levantarse...nos espera una encantadora hora de pociones," llamo Seamus.  
  
Ron murmuro algo, que sono como "Blaise", antes de que se abrazara a una almohada.  
  
"Ron levantate. Entonces podras ver a Blaise," intento el irlandes una vez mas.  
  
Eso parecio ayudar, ya que el pelirrojo abrio sus ojos y los miro adormesido.  
  
"Parece que tuviste un bonito sueño," rio Seamus y señalo la entrepierna de Ron.  
  
Este se puso rojo de inmediato y corrio hacia el baño, casi llevandose a Harry con el, cuando este salia del cuarto de baño.  
  
"Que le hicieron a Ron?", pregunto Harry bostezando.  
  
"Nada," respondio Seamus inocentemente.  
  
Harry lo miro dudoso, pero no pregunto mas, sino que se vistio rapido, antes de abandonar la habitacion.  
  
Dejo a Moonshine, Minni y Mickey en la cama.  
  
Los tres de por si no se iban a mover si tenian una suave cama.  
  
"Dias," le saludo para su espanto Colin Creevey, cuando entro en la Sala Comun.  
  
"Buenos dias, Colin," respondio Harry.  
  
Quiso ignorar al chico y salir de la Sala Comun, pero este se le unio sin preguntar.  
  
"Sabes, Harry, hable con Profesor McGonagall," comento Colin alegre, "Soy el fotografo oficial de HogNews....tengo muchas fotos del partido de ayer, pero aun no sabemos cuales vamos a usar."  
  
"Sabemos?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
Si no podia quitarse a Colin, por lo menos intentaba mantener una conversacion normal con el.  
  
"Si, Lee y yo. El escribira el informe perteneciente, yo tengo las fotos. El articulo sera seguramente interesante. Aunque la noticia de Hermione sobre los elfos domesticos no es nada aburrida. La pregunta es...sera que ha alguien le interesara...Oh y Parvati y Lavender tienen su propia columna de chismes. Lavender me pidio mi camara prestada por eso mismo. Espero que me la entregen pronto," comento Colin, "Y Alison Chester, tu sabes, la cazadora de Slytherin esta escribiendo una historia por capitulos. Es super interesante, creeme. Oh...y Cho Chang escribio una articulo sobre la licantropia de Lupin. Se los conto a ustedes? Si no, lo podras leer en la primera donde van a escribir el periodico? Supongo que tendran algo asi como una redaccion, verdad?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"Si, tenemos una. Sin embargo solo los miembros de HogNews saben, donde se encuentra esta. Sorry Harry," se disculpo Colin.  
  
"Hey, no hay problema," dijo Harry, "Cuando saldra la primera edicion?"  
  
"Este viernes," dijo Colin orgulloso, "Espero que te gusten mis fotos...Yo soy el unico fotografo...No queria estar todo el dia con Parvati y Lavender, pues acabaria fotografiando por ellas."  
  
"El unico?", pregunto Harry inseguro.  
  
El asentimiento de Colin fue como un golpe en la cara.  
  
HogNews estaria lleno de fotos suyas.  
  
"Pero mis fotos son geniales...tengo una fabulosa de Alyson y Blaise...E incluso logre sacar una foto de la falta de Angelina. Es la unica foto que Lee y yo decidimos juntos poner en el reportaje," comento Colin.  
  
Angelina se va a alegrarpenso Harry, antes de abrir la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
"Oh, ahi esta Ginny," dijo Colin alegre, "Harry me disculpas."  
  
Luego de que Harry asintiera, Colin corrio hacia Ginny que tenia en ese momento cabello azul.  
  
Harry hecho un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Alli estaba el!  
  
La causa de su noche de insomnio.  
  
Draco parecia no haberse dejado influenciar por su declaracion.  
  
Se veia como siempre, cuando hablaba con Viktor.  
  
Sin animo se dejo caer junto a Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry que pasa? Te ves tan...diferente," pregunto Hermione.  
  
A Harry le parecia un milagro que no hubiera corrido al verlo.  
  
"Noche de insomnio," aclaro secamente.  
  
Hermione no siguio preguntando, sino que hojeo en su libro.  
  
Krum la ha cambiadopenso Harry asombrado.  
  
Normalmente lo habria llenado por horas de preguntas.  
  
"Harry si quieres puedo cubrir tus ojeras con un poco de maquillaje," le ofrecio Lavender.  
  
Harry no habia notado, que ella estaba sentada a sun lado.  
  
De Parvati no habia rastro.  
  
"Gracias...pero no," dijo Harry.  
  
Preferia dejarse molestar de los Slytherins por sus ojeras y no por maquillaje.  
  
"Como quieras...por cierto ya oiste el nuevo rumor?", pregunto Lavender.  
  
Al parecer le daba igual con quien hablaba, lo importante era que pudiera hablar con alguien.  
  
Y si Parvati no estaba alli, Harry tenia que aguantarse.  
  
Normalmente Harry no se interesaba por los nuevos rumores, pero ya que si no hablaba con alguien se le iban a cerrar los parpados, nego con la cabeza y miro a Lavender intrigado.  
  
"Bien...al parecer Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey estan saliendo juntos. Padma los vio besandose en la biblioteca..." empezo Lavender.  
  
Ahora Harry entendio porque Colin queria ir a donde Ginny.  
  
"Y Cho Chang tiene algo con....sostente fuerte....George Weasley...," agrego Lavender.  
  
"No es verdad?", pregunto Harry sin aliento.  
  
Miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Cho conversaba con sus sonrientes amigas.  
  
Luego miro a George, quien discutia con Fred el precio del jabon de harina.  
  
Harry no quiso saber que rayos era eso.  
  
"Si...lo tenemos de diferentes fuentes," aclaro Lavender, "De cada casa los ha visto alguien..."  
  
"Pero George se la pasa en su puesto cada minuto libre que tiene," la interrumpio Harry.  
  
"Ya...tal vez no hay nada de verdad alli," Lavender se encogio de hombros, "Pero lo que si es verdad...pues lo vi con mis propios ojos, es..."  
  
La chica redujo su voz significativamente.  
  
"....que el profesor Zabini tiene un romance con la Profesora Trelawney."  
  
"Que?"  
  
Harry no creia lo que oia.  
  
Miro hacia la mesa de profesores en donde Zabini le ponia algo a un pan.  
  
Trelawney como de costumbre no estaba presente.  
  
Era algo raro que abandonara su habitacion.  
  
"Si, yo tampoco lo podia creer...Digo, Zabini esta casado...o.k, bien, desde que su hijo estuvo en la Sala Comun, sabemos, que no es muy fiel," dijo Lavender.  
  
"Pero, como lo sabes?" quiso saber Harry.  
  
Noto las miradas sorprendidas de los otros Gryffindors. Hablaban en voz muy baja, que ni siquiera Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a Harry, podia oir algo, pero no era cosa de todos los dias, que Harry hablara tan concentradamente con la fuente principal de los chismes en Hogwarts.  
  
"Queria visitar a la profesora Trelawney...Habia visto algo en mis sueños, que habia sucedido ya. Queria comunicarselo y fui a su departamento...antes que preguntes, si yo se donde queda su apartamento...de todas maneras queria decir el password, cuando el cuadro se abrio y oi una voz masculina. Me escondi rapidamente y vi al profesor Zabini, quien abandonaba el departamento..."  
  
"Pero eso no quiere decir nada," dijo Harry.  
  
"No, eso todavia no. Pero imaginate. Profesor Trelawney solo tenia una bata puesta. Y el se estaba cerrando la cremallera y ordenandose la camisa...y la beso como despedida y dijo, que habia sido maravilloso y que tendrian que repetirlo pronto," informo Lavender sin tomar aire.  
  
Mientras que Lavender respiraba profundamente, Harry pensaba su deberia decirle aquello a Blaise, antes de que lo supiera de otra fuente o peor aun, antes de que saliera en HogNews.  
  
HogNews? Maldicion  
  
"Lavender, tu sabes, que no pueden publicar eso en su columna?", pregunto Harry rapidamente.  
  
"Sabes de nuestra columna," dijo la chica sorprendida, "Pero no te preocupes...Parvati y yo no somos tan tontas, como para publicarlo en el periodico. Si Zabini lo leyera nos dejaria en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o aun peor, lo despedirian y tendriamos que aguantarnos a Snape en la materia...No, no lo vamos a regar por ahi..."  
  
"Y que es lo que estas haciendo en el momento?", pregunto Harry divertido.  
  
"Tu eres el primero que lo sabe, aparte de Parvati obviamente...Queriamos decirtelo a ti o a Ron, ya que ustedes dos tienen mucho contacto con Blaise...El tendria que saberlo," aclaro Lavender, "Pero no lo vas a oir como nuevo rumor...a menos que tu se lo cuentes a todo el mundo."  
  
Harry nego con la cabeza y luego saludo a Ron, quien se sento en su mesa.  
  
Lavender interrumpio de repente la conversacion y tomo su tasa de té verde, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.  
  
"Dime, por que estabas hablando con Lavender?", pregunto Ron, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras en direccion a las mazmorras.  
  
"Ella empezo a hablarme," dijo Harry, "Hubiera sido de mala educacion ignorarla."  
  
Ron asintio, antes de que abriera la puerta del salon de Snape.  
  
Para su sorpresa solo estaban alli Draco y Blaise, quienes los ignoraron amablemente.  
  
Blaise escribia una carta y Draco hojeaba el libro de la Vita-Trank.  
  
Ron se deslizo hacia Blaise y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Dias, cariño," le saludo el Slytherin, dejo su carta a un lado y jalo a Ron hacia el.  
  
Harry respiro profundo antes de ir hacia Draco.  
  
"Dias," le saludo amable, mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.  
  
Draco no lo miro, sino que murmuro algo poco entendible.  
  
Poco a poco llegaron los otros Gryffindors, pero ninguno de los Slytherins se dejo ver.  
  
Harry no podia aclararse aquello, pues habia visto a Pansy y los demas en el desayuno.  
  
Con un fuerte golpe se abrio la puerta y Snape camino hasta su mesa.  
  
"Hoy vamos a ..." se detuvo abruptamente, cuando solo vio a los dos Slytherins.  
  
"Donde estan los otros?", pregunto confundido, "Los vi en el desayuno, asi que no puede ser que ayer hayan celebrado tanto..."  
  
"Ya, bien, es que...," tartamudeo Draco, cerro el libro y se dirigio hacia Snape con un sobre.  
  
Este lo tomo eseptico, lo abrio y saco la carta.  
  
Sus ojos se movieron rapidamente por el pergamino y en cada oracion sus ojos se volvian mas pequeños.  
  
Cuando termino de leer, rompio la carta y dejo caer los pedazos al suelo.  
  
"Estan locos," dijo Snape al rubio Slytherin, "No pueden hacer eso...los voy a..."  
  
"Profesor! Yo estoy presente...solo le traje la carta...No soy responsable por el contenido," se defendio Draco.  
  
Harry quiso saber, que habia en la carta, para que Snape le gritara a su alumno favorito.  
  
"Tuvo que haberles dado una orden, mister Malfoy," dijo Snape amenazadoramente suave.  
  
"Claro, por que me oirian mas a mi que a...Usted sabe," dijo Draco sarcasticamente.  
  
"Bien, tiene razon...," dijo Snape en el mismo tono de voz, "Puede comunicarle a los otros, que esto les traera consecuencias no muy agradables."  
  
Draco asintio y regreso a su puesto.  
  
"Bien, ya que sus compañeros no regresaran en un buen tiempo, tendre que arreglar las parejas," dijo Snape, quitandose molesto un mechon del rostro, "Mister Malfoy y mister Potter, se quedaran asi. Lo mismo va para mister Weasley y mister Zabini."  
  
Snape saco la lista y empezo a trazar lineas y escribir algo mas.  
  
"Las nuevas parejas seran," dijo Snape en voz alta, "Seamus Finnigan y Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom y Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger y Parvati Patil...sientense con sus nuevas parejas."  
  
Algo confundidos los Gryffindor obedecieron la orden de Snape.  
  
Harry tampoco podia aclararse las cosas. Por que los Slytherins no vendrian mas a Pociones?  
  
Esa era su materia!  
  
En ella se podian permitir todo y no perdian puntos.  
  
Por la reaccion histerica de Snape, Harry dudo, que Snape les hubiera dado libre.  
  
"Eh...Profesor Snape," Hermione alzo su mano con precaucion, "Que ha sucedido con los otros?"  
  
"Eso no le importa, Miss Granger," gruño Snape, "Y todo el que me hable al respecto perdera puntos. asi que, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor."  
  
"Profesor...," ahora era Draco quien levanto la mano, "Se trata de la Vita- Trank..."  
  
"Si?", Snape se giro hacia el rubio Slytherin.  
  
"Potter y yo tenemos el libro, pero Profesor...esto no lo lograremos jamas. Ha visto, lo complicada que es esta pocion?", pregunto Draco.  
  
"Lo se...La probe hace diez años en las vacaciones de verano igualmente," aclaro Snape, "Es complicada, pero no la voy a retirar...Que le parece? Si nadie la consigue preparar, le dare sin embargo una buena nota, si lo intentan?...Es justo o no? Y la pareja que la logre preparar, se asegura un uno en Pociones y el proximo año tendran un avanze muy poderoso. Le parece bien mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Si, me parece bien. Gracias , Profesor," Draco parecia no estar muy contento por la respuesta, pero por lo menos era algo mejor.  
  
Harry descubrio en el almuerzo a los Slytherins que habian faltado.  
  
Estos parecian no tener ningun problemas con haber faltado a pociones.  
  
Pansy Parkinson incluso hablaba, de lo contenta que estaba, de no tener de nuevo a ese profesor.  
  
Harry no podia explicarse de donde venia el desprecio de los Slytherins contra Snape. "Tal vez los enveneno," bromeo Dean, "Yo no me quejo. Una materia menos en la que tendre que trabajar junto a Crabbe."  
  
"Sin embargo es curioso," dijo Hermione.  
  
"Ron, aclaranoslo," pidio Seamus.  
  
"Le pregunte a Blaise, pero el no lo sabe...Malfoy no habla con el por no se que," dijo Ron.  
  
"Lavender, Parvati," Hermione se giro hacia las dos chicas.  
  
"Sorry, no tenemos ni idea," se disculpo Parvati. "Si llegamos a enterarnos de algo, se los diremos de inmediato," repuso Lavender y escribio el nombre de Hermione en un formulario, "Ves...ya estas en nuestra lista."  
  
Hermione le agradecio y se giro hacia los otros de nuevo.  
  
"Piensas, que los Slytherins van a faltar a todas las materias?", pregunto Dean.  
  
"No...le pregunte a Hannah," dijo Hermione, "Los Slytherins estuvieron en Historia de la Magia."  
  
"Asi que solo tienen algo contra Snape," dijo Neville sorprendido, "Si nosotros llegaramos a faltar, seguro nos sacaria de la escuela."  
  
"Tal vez lo haga," dijo Seamus, "No oyeron lo que dijo. Acerca de las consecuencias y eso..."  
  
"Ahh, eso seria genial...Nunca mas Slytherins," fantaseo Dean.  
  
En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas.  
  
Harry vio a Hedwig aterrizar frente a el.  
  
Hedwig comio un pedazo de pan, mientras que Harry abria la carta.  
  
Querido Harry  
Moony no se encuentra muy bien hoy.  
La luna llena lo debilito mucho. Por lo tanto hoy no tendran Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas.  
Te pide que les des a los demas la noticia.  
Hagrid habria podido dar la clase, pero Bill lo necesitaba  
para algo.  
Ademas queria pedirte que tengas a Minni y Mickey  
un rato mas contigo.  
Muchas gracias.  
Y que te diviertas en tus horas libres,  
Sirius y Remus.  
  
"Hoy no tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas," dijo Harry luego de que retiro la carta.  
  
"Por que? Pasa algo con Lupin?", pregunto Hermione preocupada.  
  
"Ayer fue luna llena," respondio Harry, lo que fue suficiente aclaracion para los presentes.  
  
"No puedo creerlo," dijo Ron, "Fred, George, Ginny, oigan esto."  
  
Harry vio a Hermes, la lechuza de Percy, quien paseaba frente a Ron.  
  
"Que hay?", pregunto George.  
  
"Percy me escribio una carta," empezo Ron.  
  
"Oh, si no es mas," dijo Fred y ambos se giraron. Ginny por el contrario se sento junto a Ron.  
  
"Es interesante", dijo Ron, "Asi que escuchen."  
  
Fred y George se giraron hacia su hermano pequeño.  
  
"Percy sera padre," aclaro Ron.  
  
"Que?", los gemelos lo miraron, como si hubiera informado, que el era el nuevo Voldemort, mientras que Ginny solo sonreia alegremente.  
  
"Si, escribe que Penelope esta embarazada...Esta super contento," conto Ron, "Mama envio tambien una carta, en la que lo confirma. Aparte Percy quiere trabajar menos, para poder estar mas tiempo con Penelope..."  
  
"Que? Percy quiere trabajar menos? Se va a acabar el mundo?", pregunto George en shock.  
  
"Dame la carta," pidio Fred y le rapo a Ron la carta de las manos.  
  
"Oh, sere tia," se alegro Ginny.  
  
"Percy y Penelope?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Si, Percy se comprometio con ella en el verano. Queria escribirtelo, pero luego pense que Percy no te interesaba," aclaro Ron.  
  
"No lo creo," se sorprendio Fred, cuando leyo la carta, "Percy va a ser papa...Pobre niño."  
  
Ginny y Hermione lo miraron con un mirada a lo McGonagall, que el ignoro.  
  
"Ya, hay verdaderos milagros," rio George, "Deberiamos mandarle una tarjeta de felicitacion?"  
  
El tono con el que dijo Tarjeta de felicitacion, le hizo a Harry sospechar que no seria nada bueno.  
  
Fred asintio contento y los gemelos abandonaron el Gran Comedor de buen humor.  
  
"Sere tio," dijo Ron alegre, "Puedes imaginartelo?...Tengo que contarselo a Bill de inmediato.  
  
Ron salto excitado de su asiento y corrio hacia la mesa de profesores.  
  
Harry vio, como Bill miraba a Ron incredulo, hasta que su rostro tomo una expresion de alegria.  
  
"Casi no me cree," dijo Ron, cuando regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor, "Solo la carta logro convencerlo...Siempre habia pensado que seria el primero en tener un hijo. Pues es el mayor."  
  
"Oh, Aritmatica empezara en un rato," comprobo Hermione luego de dar un vistazo a su reloj.  
  
En menos de nada, Hermione habia salido del Gran Comedor.  
  
"Deberiamos apurarnos," dijo Ron, "No sea que nos toque tener una detencion con esa loca....Incluso preferiria a Snape."  
  
Lo primero que Harry noto, cuando entraron al salon de Trelawney, fue, que los Slytherins estaban presentes.  
  
Lo segundo fue, que Parvati y Lavender se habian sentado bastante alejadas de Trelawney. Al parecer la profesora de adivinacion habia perdido a sus dos fans mas grandes, por su aventura.  
  
Harry no podia ver a Trelawney sin pensar en Zabini.  
  
Con expresion de repugnancia, se sento junto a Draco en la mesa.  
  
"Yo tampoco estoy contento de verte," le saludo el Slytherin friamente.  
  
"No tiene que ver contigo," se defendio Harry rapidamente, "Solo habia estado..."  
  
Se detuvo.  
  
"Por cierto, hoy no tendremos Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas," dijo Harry.  
  
"Como lo sabes?", pregunto Draco esceptico.  
  
"Hocicos!", aclaro Harry.  
  
"Hocicos? Ahh, te refieres a Black," supuso Draco.  
  
"Shh," siseo Harry, "Se llama Hocicos."  
  
"Esta bien," rio Draco.  
  
A Harry no le gustaba mucho, que Draco supiera sobre Sirius.  
  
Que, si es Slytherin un dia tenia ganas, de delatarlo?  
  
Harry no podria hacer nada al respecto.  
  
"Mis queridos alumnos," Profesor Trelawney llamo la atencion de la clase, "Lastimosamente debemos dejar el mundo de los sueños, ya que nadie parece haber visto nada..."  
  
Harry miro a Parvati y Lavender que no parecian tener intencion de decir nada.  
  
Oh yapenso Harry sonriente, Eso se lo ha perdido.  
  
"De que te ries como tonto, Potter?" siseo Draco.  
  
"No tiene que ver contigo, cariño," Harry casi tuvo que reir, cuando vio el sonrojo en el rostro de Draco.  
  
"Potter, te advierto. Lo cuentas por ahi, y..."  
  
"Mister Malfoy, podria poner atencion," pidio Trelawney.  
  
Draco murmuro una disculpa, antes de que mirara hacia al decia, nos vamos a concentrar en el futuro," agrego Trelawney, "Con eso podremos ver, que hace la gente en este momento. Yo misma me aseguro de que mi madre este juiciosa en casa."  
  
Harry, como de costumbre, no vio nada en la bola.  
  
Por el contrario Draco pudo ver, en que cuarto de su mansion se encontraba su madre.  
  
Lavender y Parvati sorprendieron a la clase, en el que no pudieron ver ni una mota.  
  
"Que sucede con Parvati y Lavender?", pregunto Ron, cuando se dirigian a su Sala Comun.  
  
"Que tendria que pasar con ellas?", pregunto Blaise confundido.  
  
Ya era casi una castumbre, que Blaise estuviera en sus ratos libres con los Gryffindors. Hermione habia propuesto que deberia cambiar de casa, pero lastimosamente el sombrero no le habia dado una posibilidad aparte de Slytherin.  
  
"Normalmente alaban a Trelawney," aclaro Ron.  
  
"Ya...yo lo se...pero no se, si deberas...," tartamudeo Harry, "Bien, tiene algo que ver con tu padre, Blaise. Por eso tienes que decidir si lo digo o no."  
  
Los cuatro habian llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda y Hermione murmuro el password.  
  
"Mi padre?", pregunto Blaise confundido, cuando pudieron encontrar un esquina tranquila.  
  
"Si, exacto. Que tiene que ver su padre con Trelawney?" se mezclo Ron.  
  
Harry pudo ver un cambio en el rostro de Blaise.  
  
"Momento...Mi padre....Trelawney...Ella es una mujer...una mujer loca, pero una mujer...Oh, por Merlin. Tiene una aventura con ella," supuso Blaise.  
  
Harry solo asintio.  
  
"Lo se por Lavender. Ella los vio a ambos...Pero no te preocupes...ella y Parvati no lo van a contar por ahi," dijo Harry.  
  
"Eso me da igual," grito Blaise enfurecido, "Esta vez ha ido muy lejos..."  
  
Ron trato de calmar a Blaise, pero el Slytherin sacudio su mano y salto.  
  
"No puedo aguantarme esto por siempre," grito Blaise, "Le dije, que no le diria a mama, si el no lo hacia en mi cercania...Pero ahora se acabo el juego..."  
  
"Que tienes en mente?", pregunto Ron con precaucion.  
  
"Le escribire a mi madre," aclaro Blaise y desaparecio de la Sala Comun.  
  
"Sera una buena idea?", dijo Hermione con duda, "Tal vez deberias detenerlo?"  
  
"Mejor no. El sabe, lo que hace," dijo Ron.  
  
Hola! Muchas gracias a Kmy Kusanagi, Liwk, Velia y LauritaBlack por sus reviews. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo y en lo que respecta a Harry y Draco, aun habra que esperar un poco, pero los avances se van a empezar a ver.  
  
Hasta la proxima...  
  
Lilith 


	21. Entendimiento

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca imaginacion le pertenece todo a J.K Rowling  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,....  
  
Advertencia: SLASH!!!  
  
Comentario: Este capitulo tambien es corto. Pero ya esta terminado.  
  
Las dos horas libres fueron mas aburridas, de lo que Harry habia pensado.  
  
Blaise no volvio a aparecer, por lo que Ron, para sorpresa de Harry, empezo a leer "Historia de Hogwarts".  
  
Solo cuando Seamus le aclaro que Blaise amaba ese libro tanto como Hermione, entendio porque.  
  
Hermione habia ido a la biblioteca para buscar el hechizo de duplicacion.  
  
Neville trataba de arreglar a Forgetfulness.  
  
Parvati y Lavender paseaban por todo Hogwarts para averiguar que pasaba con los Slytherins.  
  
Dean y Seamus jugaban ajedrez magico, recibiendo de vez en cuando un comentario critico de Ron.  
  
Y Harry habia estado practicando su nuevo hobbie. El cavilar.  
  
No entendia porque, pero hoy le habia gustado llamar a Draco cariño.  
  
Se decia que solo queria hacer enojar a Draco, pero algo en su interior negaba esa teoria.  
  
En algun momento las cavilaciones de Harry no lograron vencer a su cansancio y se durmio.  
  
Fue despertado por Ron, quien lo sacudia suavemente.  
  
"Que pasa?" balbuceo Harry dormido, mientras se desperezaba.  
  
"Bien, hay cena...Si no quieres, deberias ir a la habitacion. Fred y George estan pensando si deberian convertirte en su conejillo de indias," respondio Ron y miro severamente a los gemelos, que se estaban bastante contentos.  
  
"Ne...ya estoy despierto," bostezo Harry y se levanto.  
  
Se rasco los ojos y recibio un shock cuando lo s volvio a abrir.  
  
La mitad de la Sala Comun estaba cubierta con un polvo blanco.  
  
"Que ha pasado aqui?", pregunto Harry aterrado.  
  
"Ya, Fred y George han hecho un nuevo invento," aclaro Ron, mientras que lo sacaba de la Sala Comun.  
  
Seamus se les unio, ya que Neville y Dean estaban ocupados quitando el polvo de los muros.  
  
"Lo llaman Jabon de Harina," agrego Ron, "Se ve como un jabon normal, pero cuando tiene contacto con el agua, explota y riega harina por todos lados. Ginny no puso atencion y sin intencion dejo caer un vaso de agua sobre una caja entera de jabones de harina...Pues bien, y eso alla adentro es el resultado."  
  
"Un milagro que no te hayas levantado," rio Seamus, "Tuviste que tener un buen sueño, si no te desperto aquel golpe!"  
  
"Golpe? Cual golpe?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Pues bien, el jabon de harina hace un ruido cuando explota...Y como fueron varios...pense que todo Hogwarts temblaria, o algo asi," respondio Ron, "Seamus tiene razon. Hay que tener tu sueño."  
  
"Asi que hubo un golpe? No oi absolutamente nada," dijo Harry.  
  
"Lo que dije," rio Seamus.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras, hasta que oyeron voces en un pasillo.  
  
Una la reconocieron como la de Blaise, por lo que Ron se alegro.  
  
La segunda parecia ser de su padre.  
  
Al parecer ambos peleaban por algo.  
  
"No deberiamos irnos?", susurro Seamus, "No es bueno oir las conversaciones de los demas."  
  
Ellos estaban de acuerdo, pero su curiosidad vencio.  
  
Se escondieron tras un muro y oyeron la pelea.  
  
"Como se te ocurre escribirle eso a Eliza? Te es claro, que tu tendras la culpa, si nos separamos? Y con quien viviras, si nos detestas a ambos?", pregunto Devon Zabini.  
  
"Mama tenia el derecho de saber, que haces con otras mujeres tras sus espaldas," reprocho Blaise friamente.  
  
"O.k....lo repito...seguramente querra separarse," grito Zabini.  
  
"Y que si lo hace...no es mi matrimonio, el que se va a ir cuesta abajo," dijo Blaise.  
  
Harry lo admiro por su despreocupacion, que mostraba, mientras que su padre se ponia cada vez mas molesto.  
  
"Le escribiras de inmediato a Eliza, diciendole que solo fue una broma, o sino no te aprobare en Defensa," amenazo Zabini.  
  
"No, no lo harias. Seria una vergüenza que tu propio hijo no aprobara tu materia. Tu lo sabes y yo lo se," reclamo Blaise.  
  
"Verdad, mi hijo no...pero puedo hacer que tu pequeño amiguito no apruebe. Asi es el hijo de Arthur el que no pasara la escuela," dijo Zabini amenazante.  
  
Harry oyo a Ron pasar saliva.  
  
"Deja a Ron fuera del juego. El no tiene que ver con nuestros problemas!"  
  
Blaise parecia estar perdiendo lentamente su paciencia.  
  
"Es la primera vez," susurro Ron, "Que me llama Ron y no Weasley."  
  
"No tendriamos problemas si hubieras podido callar tu boca," grito Zabini.  
  
"O si pudieras tener tu pene bajo control," reprocho Blaise con rabia contenida en la voz.  
  
"Eso es mi vida privada, entendido? Puedo tirar con quien quiera," siseo Zabini.  
  
"Ya, si lo admites, no entiendo, por que te molesta, que se lo cuante a mama," dijo Blaise.  
  
"O.k...ambos estamos molestos. Interrumpamos la pelea, antes de que digamos cosas, que no pensamos," propuso Zabini, "Ademas no quiero que Potter, Finnigan y Weasley oigan todo."  
  
Al decir estas palabras miro hacia el muro, donde los tres estaban escondidos.  
  
"Pueden salir o quieren quedarse alli toda la noche," llamo Zabini.  
  
Despacio salieron de su escondite, evitando la mirada de Zabini y Blaise.  
  
"No queriamos espiar," se disculpo Seamus, "Lo sentimos de veras."  
  
"Si, si, esta bien," el animo de Zabini no parecia haber mejorado, "Larguense antes de que les quite puntos."  
  
Seamus asintio y jalo a Ron y Harry con el.  
  
"Blaise, no quieres venir?", pregunto Ron, cuando se pudo soltar de Seamus.  
  
Blaise no volvio a mirar a su padre y siguio al trio.  
  
"Aire caliente?", pregunto Ron precavidamente.  
  
"No quiero hablar al respecto," gruño Blaise y se podian ver en sus ojos brillos de furia.  
  
Ron no le hablo mas sobre el tema, sino que tomo la mano de Blaise en la suya y lo empezo a acariciar.  
  
Blaise lo dejo hacerlo sin protestar.  
  
Luego de un rato Harry vio que la furia de Blaise se calmaba, ya que de repente tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Ron parecio notar el cambio en Blaise y se sonrojo levemente, cuando se dio cuenta de que el era responsable por este.  
  
Harry noto, como Zabini los seguia con una distancia prudente hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando alcanzaron este, Blaise se solto suavemente de Ron y se dirigio a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Los elfos domesticos habian hecho nuevamente algo delicioso.  
  
El olor a las muchas delicias le hicieron agua la boca.  
  
Durante la comida, miro con un apremio indefinible a Draco.  
  
De vez en cuando, el rubio Slytherin lo miraba en el momento, en que Harry lo miraba.  
  
Cuando esto pasaba, ambos sostenian el contacto por unos segundos, en los que Harry sentia un agradable cosquilleo en su estomago.  
  
Se decia que era porque habia probado una torta muy rica y su estomago jugaba como loco.  
  
Retiro la vista de Draco, pero sintio que el Slytherin lo seguia mirando.  
  
Harry correspondio varias veces la mirada, por lo que en los ojos de Draco aparecio un brillo de felicidad.  
  
Era exactamente como George y Fred lo habian escrito en su carta.  
  
Le esperaban tiempos dificiles.  
  
Como podria lograr no delatar a Draco, si el Slytherin al parecer habia cambiado su opinion sobre los cambios.  
  
Aunque, si se remontaba al pasado, le parecia desde la mitad del tercer curso estar siendo observado en la comida.  
  
"Harry, queremos irnos. Vienes?", le saco Ron de sus pensamientos y termino de esta manera el contacto visual con Draco.  
  
"Que fue eso?", pregunto Ron divertido, cuando se encontraban camino a la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
"Por que?", contesto Harry sin entender.  
  
"Facil. Estuviste mirando el aire durante diez minutos," respondio Ron, "Quien es?"  
  
"Quien es que?", pregunto Harry nervioso.  
  
"Harry...no te hagas el tonto. De quien estas enamorado, para que te hundas en tus pensamientos?", dijo Ron.  
  
"No estoy enamorado," chillo Harry, por lo que unas Ravenclaws, que salian del Comedor, empezaron a reir.  
  
"Esta bien," le calmo Ron, "Entonces no lo estas!"  
  
La incredulidad en su voz era notable.  
  
"Pero sera casualmente tu no-amor Cho?", pregunto Ron burlon.  
  
"No," respondio Harry serio, "Cho es nieve de ayer."  
  
Ron penso seriamente, que chica habia visto cerca a Harry.  
  
"No lo creo," dijo Ron asombrado, "Tu y Lavender?"  
  
"No," respondio Harry molesto.  
  
"Pero entonces quien es? Dime! Por favor, por favor," pidio Ron.  
  
"Ahh, dejalo. Si no quiere decirte. Tal vez de veras no esta enamorado," lo salvo de repente la voz de Blaise.  
  
"Hola...para que la maleta?", pregunto Ron confundido.  
  
Solo hasta ese momento, Harry noto la maleta en la mano de Blaise, quien jugaba con las cerraduras de esta nervioso.  
  
"Bien...es que," empezo Blaise tartamudeando, "Queria preguntarte, si puedo dormir contigo...porque entre Malfoy y yo reina el silencio absoluto. No puedo soportar ese silencio. Me acaba y..."  
  
"Claro que puedes," le interrumpio Ron, "Sabes que eres siempre bienvenido."  
  
El animo de Ron parecia haber alcanzado nuevamente su punto mas alto, cuando se abrazo a Blaise y camino por el castillo.  
  
Harry formo silenciosamente la palabra Gracias, por lo que Blaise sonrio.  
  
Cuando entraron a la Sala Comun, Harry vio de inmediato, que los elfos domesticos habian ordenado.  
  
Ni un solo punto de harina se podia ver.  
  
Por el contrario los gemelos, presentaban sus productos contentos.  
  
"Blaise," llamo Fred alegre, cuando vio al Slytherin.  
  
Los gemelos corrieron a este y sentaron a un confundido Slytherin en una silla.  
  
Se sentaron en ambos brazos de la silla.  
  
"Blaise, nuestro cuñado favorito," empezo Fred, "Sabes, que te queremos mas que a todos nuestros cuñados y cuñadas?"  
  
"Bien, a decir verdad no soy su cuñado," contesto Blaise, "Lo seria, cuando me case con Ron."  
  
"Ahh...bobadas. Nosotros te llamanos cuñado," dijo George, "Y como lo dijimos, eres nuestro favorito."  
  
"Si. Colin es un pelmaso, a Max no lo conocemos y Penelope es arrogante, pero tu eres amable y agradable," dijo Fred.  
  
"Que quieren?", suspiro Blaise.  
  
"Como se te ocurre que queremos algo?", pregunto Fred indignado.  
  
"Porque si no, no serian tan melosos," dijo Blaise despreocupado.  
  
"Pero eso no significa nada...o.k, oye. Necesitamos entrar a Slytherin," aclaro George, "Hemos recibido un spray de nuestro hermano Charlie desde Rumania. Ni el ni nosotros sabemos para que sirve. Sin embargo los efectos son graves...Por eso necesitamos un par de "voluntarios" para probarlo y ver, si podemos usarlo en nuestras cosas."  
  
"No puedo llevarlos a Slytherin," dijo Blaise.  
  
"No tienes que hacerlo!" lo calmo Fred, "Solo necesitamos el password."  
  
"Olvidenlo," dijo Blaise y escapo con Ron y Harry hacia el cuarto de los chicos.  
  
"Dime, Harry. Sabes que significa eso de Colin?", pregunto Ron.  
  
"Si!", rio Harry, "Asi que el rumor es verdad."  
  
"Que rumor?", presiono Ron.  
  
"Pues bien. Lavender me lo conto. Colin y Ginny parece que son novios," comento Harry.  
  
"Que? Colin Creevey? El y mi hermana?", pregunto Ron aterrado.  
  
"Exactamente el," confirmo Harry.  
  
"Asi que ese es el nombre del chico...Los vi unos dias atras en la biblioteca besandose," le conto Blaise a su novio.  
  
"Disculpenme...Tengo que comprobar el funcionamiento del cerebro de mi hermana!"  
  
Con estas palabras Ron abandono el cuarto de los chicos y se dirigio a la Sala Comun de nuevo.  
  
Blaise no parecia dejarse confundir por eso, sino que se encamino a la cama de Ron.  
  
"Malfoy no habla mas contigo?", pregunto Harry preocupado, mientras que sacaba los dos pedazos de carne que habia subido y alimentaba a los Linyinwins.  
  
Especialmente Moonshine parecia alegrarse por eso, ya que se subio en las piernas de Harry alegre.  
  
"Ni una palabra," admitio Blaise, "Tiene miedo que yo cuente algo mas."  
  
"A proposito, que pasa con los Slytherins y Snape?", pregunto Harry interesado.  
  
"Ni idea," respondio Blaise, "A mi no me dicen nada. Malfoy era mi unico informante, pero....el calla, como ya dije."  
  
"Y no sabes nadita?", pregunto Harry de nuevo.  
  
"No. Si me entero de algo, te lo dire," ofrecio Blaise, "Y que hay entre tu y Malfoy?"  
  
"No hay nada," asevero Harry, mientras se aseguraba que no habia nadie en el cuarto.  
  
"No hay nada," imito Blaise, "Por eso adoramos los ojos del otro y no queremos romper nunca el contacto visual..."  
  
"No fue asi...el...y entonces...no se," tartamudeo Harry, hasta que se recupero bruscamente.  
  
"No tienes algo mejor que hacer, que espiarnos a Malfoy y a mi mientras comemos?", pregunto Harry mas rudo de lo que queria.  
  
"Eso no se podria llamar comer," respondio Blaise, "Cuando uno come, toma con el tenedor un bocado y lo lleva hasta la boca. Esta se abre y se introduce el pedazo en ella. Ya y luego se mastica y se traga. Fin!...Lo que ustedes hicieron, fue mirarse con la boca abierta, sin que ninguno tocara un cubierto."  
  
Harry solo giro los ojos ante la aclaracion de Blaise.  
  
Para su desgracia, no lo le ocurrio ninguna aclaracion.  
  
Para su suerte, por el contrario, Ron entro a la habitacion.  
  
"Hable con Ginny...imaginate. Es verdad," gimio Ron, "Ginny Creevey?! Como se oye?"  
  
"Ron...calma," ordeno Blaise cariñoso, "Tiene solo catorce. No creo que se vaya a casar con ese tipo."  
  
Ron parecia estar mas calmado y se acosto en la cama.  
  
Blaise lo imito.  
  
Esta vez utilizaron un hechizo para que Harry no oyera sus ruidos.  
  
Harry por el contrario cogio un libro de su mesita de noche y empezo a leerlo.  
  
Por encima del libro pudo ver a Moonshine y Butterfly jugando. Minni y Mickey por el contrario, estaban junto a su cama y no miraban a los otros Linyinwins.  
  
Trato durante diez minutos de leer la primera pagina, pero no se podia concentrar.  
  
Siempre aparecian en su mente esos ojos grises, que parecian frios y ausentes, pero que podian despedir alegria de vez en cuando.  
  
Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no noto, que los otros tres entraron a la habitacion.  
  
Tampoco, que el cuarto estaba oscuro ya y que Ron rompio el hechizo silenciador.  
  
Todo eso no lo noto.  
  
Siempre veia esos ojos  
  
El siempre habia oido que los ojos eran el espejo del alma, pero no habia encontrado una prueba de ello.  
  
Recordaba los ojos de Draco, cuando le dijo a Harry corto y claro que no habria cambios entre ellos.  
  
Los ojos le dijeron otra cosa.  
  
Ayer no lo habia visto, pero ahora lo veia mas claro.  
  
Habian estado llenos de esperanza.  
  
La esperanza, de que Harry lo detuviera de nuevo.  
  
El corazon de Harry empezo a palpitar aceleradamente, cuando se imagino, lo desilucionado que debio haber estado el Slytherin.  
  
Obviamente Draco Malfoy nunca diria: "Hey, te amo! Quieres que seamos la nueva pareja de ensueño de Hogwarts?"  
  
Por que Harry no habia pensado en eso?  
  
Y por que lo molestaba tanto, el que Draco pudiera estar herido?  
  
Draco?  
  
Desde cuando llamaba al Slytherin Draco?  
  
Donde habia ido a parar el Malfoy?  
  
Trato de pensar en Malfoy y no en Draco, pero algo en su interior se oponia a ver a Draco, solo como Malfoy.  
  
De todas maneras por medio de esa advertencia habia demostrado, que no era solo un Malfoy.  
  
Harry se cogio los cabellos desesperado.  
  
"Que pasa conmigo?", susurro Harry y acaricio a uno de los Linyinwins.  
  
Moonshine noto esto y salto a su lado en la cama.  
  
"Na tu...sabes que me pasa?", pregunto Harry en voz baja.  
  
Harry penso que estaba loco, cuando el gato asintio y salto a su estomago.  
  
Con su pata derecha presiono suavemente la parte izquierda del pecho de Harry.  
  
"Que me quieres decir?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
El gato no le respondio, sino que siguio presionando.  
  
"Que hay ahi?...Mi corazon?!" comprobo Harry y detuvo a Moonshine y lo miro a los ojos.  
  
´En quien estas enamorado?las palabras de Ron volvieron a su mente y antes de que pudiera negarlo, la voz de Blaise aparecio en su cabeza ´por eso adoramos los ojos del otro.´  
  
Podria ser?  
  
El no podia...  
  
Como si Moonshine pudiera leer sus pensamientos, asintio y empezo a batir sus alas negras.  
  
Harry no sabia por que, pero de repente recordo todas las conversaciones que habia tenido con Draco en aquel año.  
  
Vio de nuevo, como el Slytherin trataba cariñosamente al Linyinwin, como le grito, que no le habia habia tomado su mano tan suavemente en Adivinacion.  
  
El corazon de Harry empezo a palpitar rapidamente y el cosquilleo volvio a su estomago.  
  
Y luego vio de nuevo los ojos...esos hermosos ojos grises.  
  
"Maldicion," dijo Harry en voz alta, "Estoy enamorado!"  
  
TBC 


	22. Discusion

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Muy a mi pesar tengo de decir, que nada me pertenece a mi sino a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny,... .  
  
Advertencia: Slash.

* * *

El corazon de Harry se detuvo, cuando llego a ese reconocimiento.  
  
"Estoy enamorado," repitio nuevamente, sin bajar el volumen de su voz.  
  
"Donde hay un ladron?", pregunto Neville temeroso.  
  
Tambien las otras cortinas se abrieron y Dean murmullo: "Necesitas un colador?"  
  
"Eh...," Harry no tenia ni idea, de que debia decirle a sus compañeros de cuarto.  
  
"Dejenlo solo con su falange," bostezo Seamus y cerro sus cortinas. (N/T: En aleman lo del ladron, el colador, y la falange rima, pero en español no se oye muy bien.)  
  
Por que tenia que haber gritado?  
  
En la cama de Ron vio a Blaise sonriendo significativamente.  
  
No le extrañaria que, Blaise fuera el unico que hubiese entendido su grito.  
  
"Que pasa?", balbuceo Ron.  
  
Este no se habia levantado, para sorpresa de Harry, por su grito sino por la conversacion de los demas.  
  
"Por que robo un ladron un colador con su falange?", pregunto Ron bostezando.  
  
"Potter tuvo una pesadilla," mintio Blaise, "Y el resto se lo inventaron los demas."  
  
Ron entendio a medias la aclaracion, ya que se dejo llevar de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.  
  
Tambien Dean y Neville cerraron sus cortinas y menos de un minuto despues, Harry pudo oir cuatro ronquidos simultaneos.  
  
Cuidadosamente se levanto y empezo a buscar algo en su baul.  
  
Siempre cuidando de no levantar a los otros.  
  
"Que vas a hacer Potter?", pregunto Blaise en un susurro.  
  
Este se habia parado detras de Harry y observaba divertido, como el Gryffindor buscaba algo desesperadamente en su baul.  
  
"Vistete," ordeno Harry.  
  
"Que? Por que?", pregunto Blaise confundido.  
  
"Me tienes que meter a Slytherin...Tengo que hablar como sea con Draco," aclaro Harry.  
  
"Draco? Aja...Ya no es Malfoy?", pregunto Blaise divertido, "Tuvo que haber sido un reconocimiento impresionante...y yo se que no es correcto, pero lo tengo que decir...Te lo habia dicho!"  
  
"Si, o.k. tenias razon...Me llevaras alla abajo?", pidio Harry.  
  
"Por que? No puedes esperar con tu declaracion de amor hasta mañana?", pregunto Blaise confundido.  
  
"No, no puedo. Mañana no tendria el valor!"  
  
Harry no habia visto a Blaise ni una sola vez, mientras le daba explicaciones, sino que seguia buscando en su baul.  
  
"No te puedo llevar a Slytherin. Te lo aclare ya una vez. Me asesinan si te ven," dijo Blaise.  
  
"Por eso llevare esto," dijo Harry y saco la Capa Invisible de su padre.  
  
Blaise parecio no tener argumentos en contra, ya que silenciosamente se vistio.  
  
Harry lo imito.  
  
Pues no queria ir con pijama a donde Draco.  
  
"Esto sera divertido," rio Blaise, cuando abandonaron la habitacion.  
  
Harry solo asintio, antes de cubrirse con la capa.  
  
"Blaise, a donde quieres ir a estas horas?", pregunto Hermione confundida, cuando llegaron a la Sala Comun.  
  
Estaba sentada con Ginny en una mesa y parecia estar ayudando a esta con una tarea.  
  
"Olvide algo," mintio Blaise, "Tengo que ir a Slytherin de nuevo."  
  
"Ahh...ten cuidado, de que no te pille algun profesor," aconsejo ella.  
  
Blaise asintio y camino de prisa hacia la salida, cuando vio venir a los gemelos hacia el.  
  
Harry lo seguia a cada paso.  
  
Los pasos fueron cada vez mas rapidos, a medida que se acercaban a las mazmorras.  
  
Blaise se quedo parado frente al muro humedo y murmuro el password en voz baja, para que Harry no lo pudiera oir.  
  
"No hagas ningun ruido," pidio Blaise, antes de atravesar la entrada secreta.  
  
Harry lo siguio rapidamente, antes de que esta se cerrara de nuevo.  
  
Todo Slytherin parecia estar despierto, ya que la Sala Comun estaba llena.  
  
Harry tenia que tener cuidado de no chocarse con alguien..  
  
"Miren, quien nos honra con su presencia," llamo Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Harry se encogio asustado.  
  
Lo habian visto?  
  
Pero luego entendio, que hablaba de Blaise.  
  
"Que pasa, Zabini? Pense que te estabas divirtiendo con tu Gryffindor?", burlo Crabbe.  
  
"Olvide algo," dijo Blaise secamente y quiso deslizarse hasta una entrada, pero Goyle y un chico de sexto, cuyo nombre Harry no conocia, le cerraron el paso.  
  
"Olvidaste algo?", rio el chico de sexto, "Que?"  
  
"Condones y lubricante," respondio Blaise serio.  
  
Los Slytherins parecian no saber que, deberian decir.  
  
Blaise quizo utilizar el momento para pasar por el pasillo, pero Crabbe lo tomo del brazo.  
  
"Sueltame," siseo Blaise.  
  
"Si no que? Le diras a tu papi?" escupio el chico de sexto.  
  
Harry quiso ayudar a Blaise, pero tendria que mostrarse y estaba seguro que Blaise tendria mas problemas con los Slytherins.  
  
"Sueltame," gruño Blaise, mientras que sus ojos se hacian mas pequeños.  
  
"Dejenlo," dijo Pansy, "No vale la pena!"  
  
Crabbe no lo solto, sino que espero hasta que Goyle camino hacia Blaise y le dio un golpe en el estomago, de manera que este cayo al piso.  
  
Los guardespaldas de Draco se fueron contentos del lugar y dejaron a Blaise solo en el suelo.  
  
Harry camino hacia Blaise y le susurro: "Estas bien?"  
  
Blaise asintio debilmente, antes de levantarse de nuevo.  
  
Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico a Harry que lo siguiera.  
  
Blaise camino por el pasillo, que los otros Slytherin habian bloqueado anteriormente.  
  
Luego de un rato, aparecieron siete caminos diferente.  
  
Blaise camino hacia el quinto de la izquierda.  
  
Harry penso primero, que se lo imaginaba, pero luego comprobo que era agradablemente calido alli.  
  
"A donde me llevas?", le pregunto al Slytherin en voz baja, cuando estuvo seguro, de que nadie los seguia.  
  
"No viste? Malfoy no estaba en la Sala Comun...asi que solo puede estar en nuestro cuarto," respondio Blaise y se quedo parado frente a una puerta con las inscripciones _D.Malfoy & B. Zabini_ en color plateado.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry no habia en la puerta un grifo. Como si Blaise hubiera notado lo que pensaba, aclaro: "En Slytherin no se puede uno confiar de nadie, por lo que cada cuarto tiene su propio password..._Schwertklinge_!"  
  
Luego de un momento aparecio un grifo en la puerta.  
  
"Practico," dijo Harry.  
  
Blaise rio, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al cuarto.  
  
Se veia casi como la habitacion de chicos de Gryffindor, sin embargo solo habian dos camas, que estaban vestidas con los colores de Slytherin.  
  
El techo era como el de el Gran Comedor, por lo que Harry supo, que hoy estaba nublado.  
  
Harry estuvo algo celoso, cuando vio la chimenea.  
  
Gryffindor no tenia chimeneas en los cuartos.  
  
En donde los Gryffindors tenian su ventana, habia en lugar un estante de libros, que estaba repleto de los mismos.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry habian incluso plantas junto a las camas.  
  
Cuando vio la cama de la izquierda lo descubrio.  
  
Draco Malfoy, apoyando su cabeza en una mano y con la otra en un libro.  
  
"De nuevo aqui?", pregunto aburrido, mientras que pasaba a la siguiente pagina.  
  
"Olvide algo," respondio Blaise.  
  
"Entonces cogelo," dijo Draco despreocupado.  
  
Blaise pensaba nervioso, que tenia que tomar y se decidio por un libro de pociones.  
  
"Para Longbottom," aclaro ante la mirada interrogatoria de Draco.  
  
"Hasta mañana," se despidio el novio de Ron y abandono el cuarto.  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerro, Draco observo hacia esta un segundo, pero luego se concentro de nuevo en su libro.  
  
Harry respiro profundo, antes de quitarse la capa invisible.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Draco grito, cuando descubrio al Gryffindor y le tiro del susto su libro, el cual Harry logro esquivar.  
  
"Potter? En el nombre de Slytherin, que haces aqui?...No me puedes asustar de esa manera," chillo Draco, mientras que bajaba de su cama y sacudia sus manos como loco.  
  
Harry solo pudo sonreir, cuando vio a Draco frente a el.  
  
El Slytherin traia puesta una pijama de seda, cuya camisa se deslizaba levemente y ofrecia una vista esplendida de su hombro.  
  
Ademas sus cabellos estaban algo despeinados.  
  
En la cama no lo vio, pero Draco debia de haberse lavado el cabello, ya que habian algunos mechones humedos.  
  
"Lo siento, no queria asustarte," se disculpo Harry y trato de quitar su mirada de Draco.  
  
Pero el Slytherin se veia algo desprotegido con esa ropa y pareciera como si gritara "Ven y abrazame," por eso era algo dificil para Harry.  
  
"Como entraste...Zabini," grito Draco, cuando se dio cuenta, "Uno no puede confiar para nada en el. Ahora incluso hace paseos con los Gryffindors por Slytherin. Te gusto, Potter? Si no, tengo que desilucionarte. No devolvemos el dinero de la entrada...Y ahora? Te tiro alla afuera? Crabbe y Goyle no han golpeado a nadie desde hace rato. Se aburren."  
  
"Ya lo vi," respondio Harry secamente.  
  
"Que viste?", pregunto Draco confundido.  
  
"Crabbe y Goyle," Harry señalo ambos lados de Draco, como si estos estuvieran parados junto a este, "Ellos y un chico de sexto atacaron a Blaise."  
  
"De sexto?...Solo pudo ser Phillip Travers," penso Draco.  
  
"Es igual, como se llame...por que se golpean entre ustedes?", quiso saber Harry.  
  
"Ya...," Draco se volvio a sentar en su cama, "...asi son ellos. Ademas no parecia que hubieran golpeado muy fuerte a Zabini. En tercero...ahi lo golpeaban. Este iba casi cada dos dias a la enfermeria, por que tenia muchas golpes e hinchazones."  
  
Harry hizo cuentas.  
  
Eso debio ser en la fase depresiva de Blaise o esta habia sido ocasionada por eso.  
  
"Genial, que tu como prefecto ayudes tanto," dijo Harry acusadoramente.  
  
"Que tengo que hacer?... Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi padre y los Slytherins?...Mi padre se altero terriblemente, cuando se entero de que compartia un cuarto con Zabini...No era, que pudiera cambiar algo, como puedes ver. Snape puede ser realmente terco en algunos asuntos. Pero lo que quiero decir es esto. Te puedes imaginar, lo que haria, si se entera, de que defiendo a Zabini?"  
  
"No quisiera tener un padre como el tuyo," dijo Harry sinceramente.  
  
"Algo asi no lo puede escoger uno," dijo Draco sonriente, "Supongo, que tu tambien quisieras tener otro padre."  
  
"No...por que? Que hay de malo con mi padre?", pregunto Harry enojado.  
  
"Pues bien...tiene un gran defecto....esta muerto," respondio Draco.  
  
"Es preferible uno muerto a uno como el tuyo," repuso Harry.  
  
Draco se encogio de hombros, por lo que la camisa de su pijama se deslizo un poco mas.  
  
"Que quieres aqui?", cambio Draco de tema.  
  
"Eh...ehm...ya...bien...es...pues...yo...y...tu," tartamudeo Harry y empezo a caminar nervioso por el cuarto.  
  
"Por que no te sientas primero...En el piso, pues no te dejare sentar en mi cama," ofrecio Draco.  
  
"No! Sentado no me puedo concentrar," dijo Harry rapidamente, "Bien, lo que quiero aqui...pues...yo...tu...Tu sabes a que me refiero?"  
  
La cara de confusion de Draco le mostro, que no tenia la mas minima idea.  
  
"O.k, de nuevo....yo...y tu...larga...enemistad...tu....de repente...entendiste?", pregunto Harry esperanzado.  
  
"Tratas de decirme, que te enamoraste de mi?", dijo Draco, por lo que Harry adquirio el color de un saludable lo sabes?" pregunto en voz baja.  
  
"Oh, por Dios. Es verdad," dijo Draco asombrado, "Solo estaba adivinando..."  
  
"Y muy bien si me permites," susurro Harry, antes de que girara la cabeza avergonzado.  
  
"Bien...y que tengo que hacer ahora?", pregunto Draco friamente, "Tengo que llamar a Crabbe y Goyle...O contarselo a Patil y Brown...escribir directamente al Profeta... informarle a Voldemort, para poder jugar al anzuelo?"  
  
Harry entro en confusion por el repentino cambio de sentimientos del Slytherin, por lo que solo pudo susurrar cosas ininteligibles.  
  
"Creo, que eso fue! Verdad, Potter? Asi que te puedes ir," dijo Draco y señalo la puerta.  
  
"Pero...yo pense, que tu tambien me amabas...y ya que yo correspondo el sentimiento...bien yo pense, que...," empezo Harry.  
  
"Que seriamos una pareja?", pregunto Draco molesto, por lo que Harry se puso rojo y asintio con la cabeza.  
  
"Oh Dios, Potter," gimio Draco y se dejo caer en su cama, "Puedes hacerle a uno las cosas dificiles."  
  
"Por que dificil? Tu empezaste con esto," le recordo Harry, "....Tu sabes. Esa pequeña advertencia en el verano."  
  
"Potter...te lo dije ya una vez. Te amo!...Si, lo admito, pero nada va a cambiar," aclaro Draco friamente.  
  
"Por que? Porque tu papi se podria enterar?", pregunto Harry sarcastico.  
  
"Exactamente," Harry no noto que, Draco estaba parado de nuevo frente a el.  
  
"Haces siempre lo que tu padre te dice?", pregunto Harry, "Flint tambien..."  
  
"Marcus? Si, ese es un caso," sonrio Draco, "El y Wood! Te lo habrias imaginado?"  
  
"No cambies el tema," pidio Harry.  
  
"Pero Marcus...el es mayor de edad. No necesita volver cada verano a casa...No se, si lo sabes, pero no sobreviviria el proximo año...por no decir, que los Slytherins me matarian," aclaro Draco.  
  
"Los Slytherins no se atreverian bajo la presencia de Dumbledore...no serias mas el principe de Slytherin, sino que serias tratado como el resto del equipo de Slytherin..Oh...y si se pone muy mal, haz lo que hace Blaise. Pasa la noche con nosotros," propuso Harry.  
  
"Eres tierno," suspiro Draco, mientras que pasaba su mano tiernamente por el cabello de Harry.  
  
"Tienes algo con mi cabello," rio Harry.  
  
"Si...son...," Draco movio un poco la cabeza, "....extraños. totalmente revueltos, pero extrañamente encantadores."  
  
Draco parecio estar tan sorprendido de sus palabras como Harry.  
  
Estuvieron parados frente a frente, callados por unos minutos.  
  
"Bien...lo intentamos?", pregunto Harry esperanzado, "Podemos mantenerlo en secreto al principio, hasta que nos hayamos acostumbrado..."  
  
"O hasta que acabemos el colegio," dijo Draco.  
  
"O hasta ese entonces," aprobo Harry, "Asi que...que dices?"  
  
"Potter...dilo. Di mi nombre completo y que me amas," pidio Draco.  
  
"Te amo Draco Malfoy," dijo Harry.  
  
"Lo oiste? No suena idiota?", pregunto Draco, antes de avanzar hacia la puerta.  
  
"A que te refieres?"  
  
"Seria ridiculo...vete...," Draco abrio la puerta, "....antes de que te mande a Crabbe y Goyle."  
  
Harry estuvo en segundos ante la puerta y la cerro de nuevo.  
  
"Y que tengo que hacer ahora?", pregunto Harry, "Tuve que descubrir esta noche, que estoy enamorado de ti...tengo que ignorarlo o que?"  
  
"Exactamente, Potter. Yo lo he hecho desde hace dos años, asi que el gran heroe de Gryffindor tambien lo lograra," confirmo Draco friamente.  
  
"Eres la persona mas terca, que conozco," dijo Harry, "Tal vez no lo entendiste...esta noche tuve que..."  
  
"Potter! Crees que fue facil para mi, cuando descubri, por que siempre sentia un cosquilleo en tu presencia. Crees, que estuve celebrando, que estoy enamorado de Harry Potter?", grito Draco, "Pero...no es posible."  
  
Draco no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que simplemente abrio la puerta y empujo a Harry fuera de la habitacion.  
  
Cuando Harry reacciono de nuevo, la puerta estaba cerrada y el grifo habia desaparecido.  
  
El era...Blaise lo dijo...lo tengo  
  
"Pez espada," dijo Harry, pero nada paso.  
  
"Espada pez," trato de nuevo.  
  
Maldicion  
  
Frustrado se metio de nuevo bajo la Capa Invisible y se encamino hacia Gryffindor.  
  
Mañana es un nuevo dia...O pasado mañana...tenemos suficientes materias juntosPara sorpresa de Harry la Sala Comun de Slytherin aun no estaba vacia.  
  
Quiso salir de alli, hasta que oyo la palabra "Snape".  
  
Chismosear un poco no ha dañado a nadie  
  
"Que pasa, si corre con Dumbledore?", pregunto Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
"Snape no lo haria...y en el caso. No nos puede pasar nada," dijo Pansy, "He estado viendo. Han habido muchos casos en que los alumnos se niegan a asistir a una clase, por que el profesor no es adecuado."  
  
"Pero nuestros padres," dijo Malcom Baddock.  
  
"Tipico de uno de segundo," suspiro Pansy, "Siempre preocupandose por los padres."  
  
"Pero el tiene razon," un chico que Harry jamas habia visto me metio en el conversacion.  
  
"Ross," dijo Pansy molesta, "Snape no lo puede comprobar. Tu oiste lo que las chismosas de Gryffindor contaron...Snape rompio la carta. Asi que no hay pruebas."  
  
"Pero quien dice, que se puede creer lo que las chismosas dicen?", pregunto Millicent, "Segun ambas...Draco tiene bulimia, porque es tan delgado."  
  
Harry tomo aire, lo que en esa multitud no podia ser notado.  
  
Nunca habia oido ese rumor, aunque Lavender lo habia llenado de chismes esa mañana.  
  
Pero tal vez no habia pensado, que el se interesara por lo problemas de Draco.  
  
"Si...pero Draco lo confirmo...y si quieres puedes preguntarle a Zabini," rio Pansy.  
  
"Junior o Señor?", pregunto Crabbe sin entender, por lo que todos giraron los ojos.  
  
Que tan tonto se puede ser?se pregunto Harry, Aunque sabe, que hay una diferencia! Buen comienzo, chico. De ti va a ser algo.  
  
"Yo no hablo con el," dijo Millicent horrorizada, "El y su Gryffindor me importan un pepino."  
  
"Era una broma," la tranquilizo Pansy, "No le pediria a nadie, que hablara con ese amigo de sangres sucias."  
  
"A proposito de Draco," dijo Sarah Harris, a quien Harry conocia por las descripciones de Ginny. Esta se quejaba siempre, de que Sarah saboteaba sus pociones.  
  
"Por que sigue asistiendo a la clase de Snape?", pregunto Sarah.  
  
"Draco adora pociones," aclaro Pansy, "Yo no se porque. Pero lo hace. Ademas su padre lo decapitaria, si hiciera algo llamativo. Por eso Mister Malfoy no le dijo nada..yo creo, que si mi madre no me lo hubiera escrito, no lo sabriamos."  
  
"Tu madre?", pregunto Goyle, "Yo crei, que habia sido mi padre?"  
  
"Mas de cuarenta cartas llegaron esa noche, con el mismo contenido. Cual padre la escribio primero, es igual," gruño Pansy.  
  
"Todavia estan discutiendo?", pregunto Draco aburrido.  
  
Harry se asusto.  
  
No habia notado, que el rubio Slytherin habia entrado a la Sala Comun.  
  
"Si...por que no estas durmiendo?", pregunto Pansy preocupada, "El dolor de cabeza se va con una siesta."  
  
Harry pudo ver, como Pansy trataba de arriesgar un vistazo al cuerpo de Draco, pero este lo habia cubierto con una bata.  
  
"Yo se...ya me voy..solo queria saber, que tan lejos habian llegado," bostezo Draco.  
  
"Acabamos," dijo Pansy alegre, "Pueden irse. Hagan lo que quieran."  
  
Los otros Slytherin parecian estar muy contentos por eso, ya que mas de la mitad bostezo y se fue por el pasillo que conducia a las habitaciones.  
  
"Bien...Draco...te sientes mejor?", pregunto Pansy con voz melosa.  
  
"Ya se fue," rio Millicent.  
  
Harry tuvo un ligero sentimiento de alegria por el mal ajeno, cuando vio la cara de desilucion de Pansy.  
  
No habia notado, que Draco se habia ido, pero eso no le importaba, con tal de que Pansy dejara a su Slytherin tranquilo.  
  
Mi Slytherin?se pregunto el Gryffindor, cuando salio de Slytherin. Seria bonito  
  
Podia entender la posicion de Draco, pues el habria gritado ayer, si alguien le hubiera dicho que el y Draco tenian algo.  
  
Pronto recordo, que lo habia hecho.  
  
Cuando llego al cuarto piso, tomo otra decision.  
  
No queria ir a Gryffindor ahora.  
  
Necesitaba otro lugar para dormir.  
  
Sabia, que si veia a Blaise, lo capturaria de nuevo y lo obligaria a llevarlo a Slytherin y no queria hacerle eso al novio de Ron, pues sabia, lo dificiles que eran las noches de insomnio.  
  
Asi que se encamino hacia el departamento de Lupin.  
  
No tenia ni idea de como debia aclararle las cosas a Sirius, pero solo ignoro ese detalle.  
  
"Torta de cerezas de la selva negra," murmuro frente a la pintura y entro.  
  
Desde el cuarto oyo dos ronquidos.  
  
Ya que no queria levantarlos, se recosto en el sofa y se cubrio con la Capa Invisible.  
  
Esa seria una agradable mañana.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews. Decidi que ya que tenia estos dos capitulos traducidos los subiria juntos. Espero que les hayan gustado.  
  
En referencia a los nombres de pociones, contraseñas y otras cosas, debo aclarar que voy a dejarlos en aleman, pues suenan mucho mejor. Pues por ejemplo, el password de la habitacion de Draco seria Espada y eso me suena muy sencillo.  
  
Hasta la proxima...  
  
Lilith 


	23. Una idea

Cambios  
  
Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
  
Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,...  
  
Advertencia: Slash  
  
Comentario: En esta parte hay poco Harry/Draco y tal vez algunos personajes esten fuera de su contexto normal.

* * *

Remus Lupin se levanto a la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol brillo suavemente sobre su rostro.  
  
Sus sentidos de hombre lobo lo sintieron de inmediato y abrio los ojos lentamente.  
  
Mirando a su lado a un aun dormido Sirius, se levanto cuidadosamente, se puso una bata y camino por la sala hasta el baño.  
  
Cuando la ducha fue abierta, Harry abrio los ojos rapidamente, antes de que siguiera durmiendo.  
  
Asi que no noto cuando Lupin salio del baño.  
  
Lo que si noto, fue el grito que dio el licantropo, cuando solo vio la cabeza de Harry en el sofa.  
  
Lentamente Harry abrio los ojos, mientras que Sirius vestido con unos boxers y con su varita en la mano, corrio igualmente a la sala.  
  
"Que pasa? Quien te hizo algo?", le pregunto a Lupin preocupado.  
  
Este no respondio, sino que señalo a Harry, quien se quitaba la capa de su cuerpo.  
  
"Dias, Sirius, Profesor Lupin," saludo a los dos alegres.  
  
"Buenos dias...Moony, es solo Harry," calmo Sirius al licantropo, cuya cara estaba palida.  
  
"Solo Harry? Quisiera verte, si vieras una cabeza recostada en el sofa," reprocho Lupin.  
  
El Gryffindor se habia levantado y estaba acomodandose la ropa.  
  
"Pensaria, que se esta cubriendo con la capa de James," dijo Sirius.  
  
"Lo siento, Profesor...no queria asustarte," se disculpo Harry.  
  
"Esta bien. Mi corazon se esta calmando de nuevo," dijo Lupin amigablemente, "Y Harry...cuando no estemos en clases, llamame Remus."  
  
"O.k, Remus."  
  
Aunque Harry le hablaba de tu a tu a su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, desde las vacaciones, su nombre se oia inusual en su boca.  
  
"No es que no nos guste tenerte aqui, pero que estas haciendo aqui?", pregunto Sirius confundido.  
  
"Eh...yo...yo no podia dormir, asi que sali a dar un paseo...eh...y cuando me devolvi estaba tan cansado, que me recoste en su sofa," mintio Harry.  
  
"Sabes, heredaste algo mas que la facultad para jugar Quidditch de tu padre," dijo Sirius.  
  
"Si? Que?," pregunto Harry curioso.  
  
"Puedes mentir tan mal como el," aclaro Sirius sonriente.  
  
"Bien...solo la mitad es verdad," admitio Harry.  
  
"Asi que, por que? Tienes una amiguita en otra casa?", pregunto Sirius alegre.  
  
"No! No es eso...no se, si deberia contarselos," dijo Harry en voz baja.  
  
"Por que no? Hey, yo soy tu padrino," dijo Sirius, "Me puedes contar todo..."  
  
"Tal vez luego," dijo Harry.  
  
"Eh...Harry," Lupin tenia un pequeño reloj dorado frente a las narices, "En un cuarto de hora hay desayuno...Y supongo, que quieres pasar antes a la Torre de Gryffindor."  
  
"Tan temprano?", se sorprendio Harry tras dar un vistazo al reloj.  
  
Normalmente a esta hora se encontraria todavia en el pais de los sueños y se levantaria por muy temprano en una hora.  
  
"Moony es un madrugador," aclaro Sirius sonriente.  
  
"O.k, entonces...," Harry se encamino a la salida, pero de repente se giro de nuevo.  
  
"Saben lo que pasa con los Slytherins?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"Los Slytherins? Que hay con ellos?", pregunto Lupin confundido.  
  
"No lo saben?", se sorprendio Harry y cuando ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza, agrego: "No quieren asistir mas a la clase de Snape. Ayer solo estuvieron Blaise y Draco en Pociones."  
  
"Ahh? El pobre Sevilein se quedo sin alumnos?" dijo Sirius sarcasticamente, "Que pena nos da."  
  
"Padfoot, trata de controlarte," le reprendio Lupin, "Es un asunto serio...Hablare en el desayuno con Severus. Si me entero de algo, te lo cuento. Prometido."  
  
Lupin parecia estar hoy de maravilla.  
  
Harry no noto una seña de debilidad.  
  
El gryffindor agradecio y abandono el apartamento.  
  
En el camino hacia Gryffindor, no se encontro para su suerte con nadie.  
  
"De donde vienes?", le pregunto la Dama Gorda.  
  
"Leonis Ming," murmuro Harry y el retrato se movio hacia un lado.  
  
Harry se petrifico, cuando descubrio en una silla de la Sala Comun a Blaise.  
  
"Buenos dias, Potter," saludo el Slytherin, "Tuvo que haber sido todo un exito, si te quedaste toda la noche por fuera."  
  
"Todo lo contrario," respondio Harry, "No quiere ninguna relacion, pues puede ser que papi se entere. Me boto de su habitacion y olvide el password."  
  
"Schwertklinge," le recordo el Slytherin.  
  
"Gracias, pero ahora ya no me ayuda en nada," balbuceo Harry, mientras que se encaminaba hacia la habitacion de chicos.  
  
Como se habia imaginado, nadie estaba despierto.  
  
Silenciosamente se metio en el baño, se ducho y se vistio.  
  
Un vistazo a su reloj le mostro, que el desayuno seria en cinco minutos.  
  
Blaise aun estaba sentado en la Sala Comun, cuando el volvio a esta.  
  
"Que haces despierto?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Ya te dije, que en Slytherin nos levantamos temprano," respondio Blaise, "Bien, somos la casa que mas temprano se levanta!"  
  
"hay una razon especial?", quiso saber Harry.  
  
"Si, la hay. Viste el techo en nuestra habitacion? Trata de dormir, cuando el sol alumbra tan claramente la habitacion. Las cortinas no son de ninguna utilidad," aclaro Blaise.  
  
"Quien lo iba a pensar...en las mazmorras es mas claro que en una torre," burlo Harry.  
  
"No es tan divertido como suena," gruño Blaise, "En una tormenta por ejemplo. Trata de dormir, cuando toda la noche esos tontos rayos iluminan la habitacion."  
  
"Ah si? Vienes conmigo al Gran Comedor o esperas a Ron?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"Esperare a Ron," respondio Blaise, "Y Harry, si puedo darte un consejo! Tienes que dar el primer paso."  
  
"Ya lo hice," suspiro Harry y se dejo caer en una silla frente a Blaise.  
  
"No, no asi. Si solo le hablas a Malfoy al respecto, dira que no," aclaro Blaise.  
  
"Y que tengo que hacer? Jalarlo hacia mi y besarlo?", pregunto Harry bromeando.  
  
"Exacto," para terror de Harry, Blaise parecia hablar en serio.  
  
"Como? Tengo que besar a Draco simplemente?", repitio Harry.  
  
"Si! Creeme, si sus labios se tocan una vez, no te va a querrer perder y va a botar sus preocupaciones por su padre a un lado," dijo Blaise.  
  
"Bien...un intento vale la pena," suspiro Harry, "Me puedes llevar a Slytherin de nuevo?"  
  
"No...pienso que seria mas inteligente, si te digo el password. Pues tengo la sensacion, de que querras ir alli seguido," dijo Blaise, "Es..."  
  
En ese momento vio a Fred y George y se detuvo abruptamente.  
  
"Pudiste haberlo dicho con calma," rio Fred, mientras George miraba sorprendido a Harry.  
  
"Cuanto oyeron?", pregunto Harry horrorizado.  
  
"Bien...practicamente todo," confeso George.  
  
"Si...eh..Tu y Malfoy?", dijo Fred.  
  
"No! Ningun Malfoy y yo," dijo Harry rapidamente, "Yo en Malfoy y Malfoy en mi, pero ningun Malfoy y yo! Entienden lo que quiero decir?"  
  
"Tu y Malfoy estan enamorados mutuamente, pero no son pareja," concluyo George, por lo que Harry asintio con la cabeza.  
  
"Bien...parece que me debes cincuenta galeones," dijo George dirigiendose a Fred.  
  
"Los recibiras cuando haya la oportunidad," replico Fred.  
  
"Pero los recibire," confirmo George.  
  
"De que hablan?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Ahh, hicimos una apuesta en tercero. Yo dije que tu y Malfoy estaban enamorados y Fred perdio," aclaro George.  
  
"Tu tambien notaste esa expresion enamorada de Potter luego de las vacaciones?", pregunto Blaise.  
  
"Ves, Fred! No solo yo la vi en ese entonces...," se alegro George," Si, tambien la note. Pense que ambos se juntarian en tercero."  
  
"Igual que yo," dijo Blaise.  
  
"Viste la mirada que Malfoy le tiraba a Harry en las comidas?", pregunto George.  
  
"No, eso no. Pero yo duermo con Malfoy en un cuarto y el resto se lo puede uno imaginar," rio Blaise.  
  
"Sueños interesantes," pregunto George sonriendo.  
  
"Lo puedes decir duro," confirmo el Slytherin, "O aun peor era cuando hacia tareas. Tuvo que escribir una tres veces, porque metido en sus pensamientos, dibujaba siempre corazones."  
  
"No? No lo creo? Harry no hizo nada de ese estilo," comento George, "Parecia ocultarlo muy bien de si mismo."  
  
"Eso tambien lo he dicho," dijo el Slytherin.  
  
Fred miro a su gemelo y al Slytherin confundido, antes de mirar a un paralizado Harry.  
  
"Harry, estas bien?", pregunto Fred preocupado mientras sacudia su mano frente a su rostro.  
  
"Tu lo sabias," dijo Harry sin aliento a George.  
  
"Bien. Quien no lo noto, tuvo que ser ciego o loco...Sin malas intenciones Fred," agrego George.  
  
"Y no les importa?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"No...desde hace mucho comprobe la teoria, de que Malfoy no es tan malo como aparenta," aclaro George.  
  
"No se lo van a contar a nadie, verdad?", pregunto Harry preocupado.  
  
"Nos llamamos Brown y Patil? No, no te preocupes. Lo conservaremos para nosotros," respondio Fred.  
  
"Pero si fuera tu, no lo besaria asi de simple. Al final se pone chinchoso," penso George.  
  
"Si, con eso el tiene experiencia," burlo Fred.  
  
"Por que?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"George se enamoro de Cho Chang. Tu sabes, la buscadora de Ravenclaw...," empezo Fred.  
  
"Si, yo se quien es Cho, pero que tiene que ver esto con la situacion?", pregunto Harry.  
  
"Bien...," Fred sonrio, por lo que George lo miro severamente. Fred le respondio y formo con los labios un silencioso "Lo siento", antes de girarse hacia Harry.  
  
"Pues bien...," agrego Fred, ignorando las protestas de su hermano, "La intercepto despues de una de sus clases y delante de todas sus sonrientes amiguitas la beso."  
  
"No lo hiciste?", sonrio Blaise, "Que te hizo? Te dio una bofetada o te pateo en tu parte noble?"  
  
George parecia estar terriblemente apenado, ya que se sonrojo y salio de la Sala Comun.  
  
"Ni lo uno ni lo otro," respondio Fred por su hermano, "Solo lo empujo y le dijo, que no tenia ningun interes, sin embargo ella lo mira, como si quisiera apuñalarlo...Disculpenme. lo seguire antes de que haga alguna tonteria."  
  
Fred sacudio los cabellos de Harry, antes de salir de la Sala Comun.  
  
Tanto desde la habitacion de las chicas como de los chicos, Harry pudo oir parloteos exitados, agua corriendo y un par de perezosos, que gritaban a todo volumen, que los dejaran en paz.  
  
"Me voy. Despierta a Ron," dijo Harry y salio de la Sala Comun.  
  
Habia caminado unos metros, cuando oyo que el retrato se abrio.  
  
Primero penso, que era Blaise, quien habia cambiado de opinion, pero cuando miro hacia atras, vio que estaba equivocado.  
  
"Harry, esperanos. Vamos contigo," le llamo Parvati Patil.  
  
Ella y Lavender corrieron hacia Harry y para su horror se agarraron de el a izquierda y derecha.  
  
"Dormiste bien?", pregunto Lavender alegre.  
  
"Si, muy bien!"  
  
No era mentira.  
  
Para su sorpresa habia dormido mejor en el colchon de Lupin, que en todos estos años en el cuarto de chicos.  
  
"No hemos averiguado nada sobre los Slytherins aun," comento Parvati, "Hemos probado de todo para conseguir esa informacion, pero.."  
  
"Incluso le preguntamos a Snape," agrego Lavender, "Lastimosamente no nos dio ninguna respuesta, sino que le quito a Gryffindor diez puntos."  
  
"Entonces salieron bien libradas," dijo Harry, "A mi me hubiera quitado mas!"  
  
Ambas chicas asintieron.  
  
"Mañana tenemos de nuevo al Profesor Zabini," dijo Lavender cambiando el tema.  
  
"Y? Siempre lo tenemos los miercoles. No es nada nuevo," replico Harry.  
  
"Si, pero...esta vez si," dijo Parvati.  
  
"Por que? Porque tiene algo con Trelawney?", pregunto Harry aburrido.  
  
Ambas chicas parecieron no notar su tono aburrido o solo lo ignoraron.  
  
"Eso es igual," dijo Lavender, "El puede dormir con cualquier mujer que se le antoje."  
  
"Pero con Trelawney es otra cosa, o que?", pregunto Harry divertido, "Ustedes saben, que todos se sorprendieron de que ustedes no hubieran trabajado?"  
  
"Si, nos fue claro," admitio Parvati, "Pero esa no fue la razon. Ella es una estafadora. No puede ver en el futuro."  
  
"Si no lo dicen!", dijo Harry fingiendo sorpresa, "Como llegaron a semejante conclusion."  
  
"Padma no vio nada en su bola," aclaro Parvati, "Y entonces se invento algo. Y que hace Trelawney? Le da la razon y declaro, que vio lo mismo...No lo creimos en ese momento. Mi hermana cuenta muchas cosas, cuando el dia es largo..."  
  
"...asi que hicimos lo mismo. Simplemente nos inventamos algo y ella no lo noto," finalizo Lavender.  
  
Harry se tuvo que controlar para no aclararle a ambas, que el resto de la clase sabia aquello desde tercero.  
  
"Ahh, por cierto. Cho Chang quiere hablar con George. Le puedes avisar?", pidio Parvati, "Tu siempre hablas con ellos."  
  
"Pero volviendo a Zabini. Debe estar planeando algo sensacional," comento Lavender, "Parece incluso que no pertenece al tema normal de clase, ya que tuvo que preguntarle al Profesor Dumbledore si lo podia hacer."  
  
"Estoy tan emocionada, que sera," se alegro Parvati, "Ahh, el me gusta. Puedo entender por que Trelawney tiene algo con el...Si fuera mayor, yo tambien lo intentaria con el."  
  
"Que te detiene? Imaginate...tu y Zabini...serias entonces, la madrastra de Blaise," comento Harry.  
  
Al oir la palabra madrastra los parpados de Parvati se cerraron y Harry estuvo seguro, que eso la haria dejar de fantasear.  
  
"El es apuesto," dijo Lavender, "Pero me gusta su clase. El aspecto no me interesa. Creo que es el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido...O.k, Lupin tambien fue bueno." Los tres caminaron un rato, en el que Lavender le aclaro, por que no le habian agradado Lockhart, Quirrel y Moody.  
  
El que a el no le interesaba aquello parecia no notarlo.  
  
Poco antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, aparecieron de un corredor Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones, por lo que Lavender y Parvati se quedaron quietas.  
  
"Buenos dias! Parvati, Lavender...y Harry. Muy buenos dias," le saludo Hannah.  
  
"Buenos dias," Harry intento seguir caminando, pero las dos Gryffindors estaban aun agarradas a el, asi que le fue imposible.  
  
"Saben algo? Madam Sprout ira con nosotros al Lago hoy," dijo Hannah, "Quiere enseñarnos las plantas acuaticas."  
  
"Si? Eso es genial! El aire fresco es bueno para mi piel," dijo Lavender.  
  
"Han oido?", pregunto Susan, "Zabini ha preparado para su clase un tema unico...Lastima, que no tenemos clase juntos."  
  
"Pero tambien puede ser, que lo haga por Slytherin," comento Hannah, "De todas maneras su hijo esta alli."  
  
"Acaso no va a dar el tema en todas las clases?", pregunto Parvati confundida.  
  
"No. Hasta ahora solo lo va a hacer en los quintos Slytherin/Gryffindor. Esas fueron sus palabras," respondio Hannah, "Ahh, los envidio."  
  
"Quien sabe," le consolo Harry impulsivamente, "Tal vez no querra dar ese maravilloso tema en cada clase al mismo tiempo y se los dara a ustedes en un par de semanas."  
  
"Eso seria genial," se alegro Hannah, aunque nadie sabia que era lo que Zabini les queria enseñar.  
  
"Por cierto, han oido...Hemos pasado por casualidad," empezo Susan, "Lupin le hablo a Snape sobre los Slytherins..."  
  
"Y?" por fin habian encontrado un tema que le interesaba.  
  
"Si, cuenta," presiono Padma Patil, que se habia unido al pequeño grupo.  
  
"Dias, hermanita," le saludo Parvati. "Snape no le dijo nada," respondio Hannah desilucionada, "Solo le grito a Lupin, que eso no le interesaba y que no le hablara al respecto. Pienso que Snape le hubiera incluso golpeado, pero el perro de Lupin fue mas rapido y le mordio la pierna a Snape..."  
  
Harry tuvo, como las chicas que reir ante esa imagen.  
  
Para su mala suerte venian justo Ron, Blaise, Seamus, Dean y Neville en la esquina.  
  
Blaise parecia esforzarse mucho, para no empezar a reir, mientras que los otros solo lo miraban confundidos.  
  
No quiso saber, como se veia eso para los demas.  
  
El, en medio de cinco chicas que reian y riendo con ellas.  
  
Harry trato varias veces de librarse de Parvati y Lavender, pero ambas no le dieron ninguna oportunidad de escapar.  
  
Blaise parecio no poder contenerse mas, ya que rio tan duro, que se tuvo que agarrar de Ron para no caerse.  
  
Los cinco chicos entraron en el Gran Comedor y dejaron al pobre Harry parado en medio de las chicas.  
  
"Deberiamos ir a desayunar," propuso Susan, luego de unos minutos que a Harry le parecieron horas.  
  
"Buena idea. No quiero perderme nada de la clase de Flitwick," rio Hannah.  
  
Harry no queria saber, que iria a hacer hoy con el.  
  
Poco a poco tenia la tonta sensacion, de que ella podia hechizar bien y le ponia esos colores de cabello intencionalmente.  
  
Caminaron despacio hacia el portal del Gran Comedor.  
  
Lavender y Parvati agarradas a el, Susan y Hannah delante suyo y Padma atras, de manera que estaba en un circulo.  
  
Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.  
  
Harry pudo ver a Blaise, quien se sostenia de Viktor, mientras seguia riendo.  
  
Viktor parecia estar mas sorprendido de Blaise, que de Harry.  
  
Las miradas que le daba al novio de Ron eran claras.  
  
Harry miro al rubio Slytherin.  
  
Este lo miraba justamente y si las miradas pudieran matar, habria en Hogwarts cinco cadaveres de chicas.  
  
Harry se alegro por dentro, cuando supo lo que eso significaba.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba evidentemente celoso.  
  
No se podia contener.  
  
Mientras que camino despacio hasta su lugar de siempre, le guiño el ojo al Slytherin, por lo que Draco se atoro con su té, pero no perdio a Harry de vista.  
  
Cuando Harry se sento junto a Ron, Hannah, Susan y Padma fueron a las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
Lavender y Parvati le dieron un beso de despedida en ambas mejillas, antes de que se sentaran cerca a Ginny.  
  
"Que fue eso?", pregunto Ron confundido, "Te encontraste con un Harén, o que?"  
  
"No tengo idea," dijo Harry sinceramente.  
  
Nuevamente su mirada se dirigio a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Draco no lo dejo de mirar ni un segundo y Harry podria jurar, que el Slytherin no parpadeaba siquiera.  
  
"Nos quieres decir que llegas con cinco chicas al Gran Comedor y no sabes por que?", dijo Seamus.  
  
"De veras no lo se," asevero Harry, "Parvati y Lavender aparecieron a mi lado..y no me dejaron escapar."  
  
"Claro! El gran Harry Potter no puede contra dos chismosas," rio Dean.  
  
Cuando vio la mirada amenazadora de Harry, agrego: "No era una ofensa. Pero hazme un favor. Deja por lo menos unas cuantas libres."  
  
Ese dia Harry tuvo la leve sensacion, de que alguien habia puesto un hechizo para hacer que el tiempo corriera mas lento.  
  
Nunca las clases habian durado tanto.  
  
En Encantamientos Hannah no le dio un color nuevo a su cabello, pero intento siempre hablar con el sobre la clase de Zabini.  
  
En Trasformaciones trato desesperado de no lanzarse sobre Draco, que solo lo ignoraba friamente, y eso que compartian una mesa.  
  
Y Herbologia?  
  
Harry se pregunto si Fred y George habrian lanzado un gas en el cuarto de las chicas. Hannah, Susan, Parvati y Lavender no lo dejaron ni un segundo solo.  
  
El resultado final fue, que Harry en uno de sus intentos de escape cayo junto a las cuatro chicas en el Lago y Gryffindor al igual que Hufflepuff perdieron diez puntos.  
  
El resto de la tarde Harry se habia escondido en el cuarto de chicos, pero cuando fue a la cena, Parvati y Lavender se le unieron.  
  
"Herbologia estuvo interesante," dijo Parvati en la cena.  
  
Para horror de Harry ambas se habian sentado a su lado.  
  
"La parte seca o mojada?", pregunto Harry aburrido.  
  
"Ambas...fue divertido, como nos caimos en el agua," rio Parvati.  
  
"Y sabes algo...," empezo Lavender.  
  
"No, no lo se y no lo quiero saber," gruño Harry, "No han notado que no quiero hablar con ustedes."  
  
Lavender lo jalo hacia ella y le siseo en el oido muy bajo: "Puede ser...pero Malfoy esta hirviendo de celos. Solo tratamos de ayudarte!"  
  
El corazon de Harry casi se detuvo en ese momento.  
  
Las mas grandes chismosas lo sabian?  
  
Horrorizado miro a Lavender, que sonreia y señalaba con sus ojos a Draco, quien agarraba su copa tan fuerte, que ya se podian ver algunas grietas. Harry se levanto y tomando a Lavender y Parvati de las manos las saco a ambas del Salon, seguido de las miradas sorprendidas de los demas.  
  
Busco un aula que estuviera vacia, que cerro, cuando los tres estuvieron en ella, magicamente.  
  
"O.k. De donde lo saben? Quien lo dijo? Blaise? Fred? George?", pregunto Harry con ira contenida.  
  
No sabia lo que iria a hacer con ellos cuando los viera.  
  
"Bien...exactamente fueron los tres...," dijo Lavender.  
  
"Y tu," agrego Parvati.  
  
"Que quieren decir?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Pues bien, sabes, hoy nos levantamos temprano y cuando llegamos a la Sala Comun, acababas de llegar. Sabemos que no es correcto, pero los escuchamos," aclaro Parvati.  
  
Harry no sabia que decir, asi que empezo a caminar de un lado a otros.  
  
"Pero si te sirve de algo. Lo sabiamos antes," dijo Lavender, "Desde tercero tu..."  
  
"No empiezen con eso de las estupidas miradas," grito Harry.  
  
"Oh, sabes sobre tus miradas?", se sorprendio Parvati.  
  
"Si, Blaise y George me contaron sobre eso," murmuro el Gryffindor.  
  
"No le diremos a nadie," le calmo Parvati, "Si te preocupas por eso...Solo queremos ayudarte."  
  
"Como? Haciendo que Draco se ponga celoso?", pregunto Harry incredulo, "De que me ayuda eso?"  
  
"El te quiere," aclaro Lavender, "Blaise lo dice. Un beso y te pertenece, pero...George tambien tiene razon. Puede ser que luego se ponga chinchoso o solo te ignore. Pero si tienes mas pretendientes, sabra, que tu no lo vas a esperar por siempre y bumm...Draco Potter o Harry Malfoy, como sea. Eso lo tienen que arreglar ustedes."  
  
"Esa es la idea mas tonta que he oido," dijo Harry, "..piensan que funcionara?"  
  
Lavender y Parvati tuvieron que sonreir ante la voz llena de esperanza.  
  
"Confia en nosotras. Funcionara," juro Parvati.  
  
"Pero es algo llamativo," penso Harry, "Si de repente tengo varias pretendientes!...Saben de esto Hannah, Susan y Padma?"  
  
"No, ellas solo saben, que quieres darle celos a alguien, no a quien," respondio Parvati.  
  
"Y respecto a lo otro. No es llamativo," aseguro Lavender sonriendo, "Te has puesto muy apuesto en las vacaciones. Si no hubiera sabido que estabas interesado en Malfoy, te hubiera coqueteado durante todo el año."  
  
"Exacto," dijo Parvati, "Y las otras chicas piensan lo mismo...Bien, con exepcion de Pansy, Hermione y sorprendentemente pudo pasar de ti a Colin Creevey? Pero igual. Incluso Millicent Bulstrode te encuentra, segun ella: "Para acariciarle, abrazarle y quererlo. Aun cuando finalmente deba morir". Esas fueron sus palabras."  
  
"Ahh, en serio?", pregunto Harry timido.  
  
No sabia que pensaran asi sobre el.  
  
Parvati y Lavender asintieron.  
  
"O.k...entonces lo intentare de esa manera," dijo Harry.  
  
"Hey, que hace el perro de Lupin aqui?", pregunto de repente Lavender confundida.  
  
Horrorizado Harry giro y vio a Sirius caminar hacia ellos.  
  
Genial. Y de nuevo uno mas. Por que no lo escribo de una vez a El Profeta?  
  
Habia comprobado que no hubiera nadie en el cuarto, sin embargo no habia mirado tras la mesa de profesores.  
  
Harry escribio mentalmente, que la proxima vez debia revisar todos los rincones, aun cuando lo creyeran loco.  
  
"Por que estas tan palido?", pregunto Parvati preocupada.  
  
"Pues, el perro lo sabe ahora," burlo Harry sombriamente.  
  
"Y? Pues el perro sabe, que te gusta Draco Malfoy. Que pasa con eso?", pregunto Lavender.  
  
Harry trago saliva, cuando Sirius le miro en los ojos.  
  
"Creo...que me voy entonces," dijo Harry nervioso, deshizo el hechizo en la puerta y salio del aula.  
  
"Le tiene fobia a los perros?", se preguntaron Lavender y Parvati, cuando Sirius salio tras el.  
  
En las escaleras lo alcanzo.  
  
Si a Harry le hubieran dicho, que los perros podian mirar acusatoriamente, hubiera creido loco a este.  
  
Pero ahora tenia la prueba ante sus ojos.  
  
"Sirius...no tengo tiempo, pero mas tarde estare libre," tartamudeo Harry.  
  
Sirius parecio no importarle esto, ya que agarro con sus dientes una punta de la capa de Harry e hizo al Gryffindor subir las escaleras.  
  
Que dia tan maravilloso. Debi haberme quedado en la camapenso Harry, cuando llegaron al cuadro de las estrellas.  
  
Sirius comprobo que no hubiera nadie alrededor y se transformo en una persona.  
  
"Torta de cerezas de la selva negra," murmuro.  
  
Apenas el cuadro se corrio, jalo a Harry dentro del departamento.  
  
"Sientate," ordeno su padrino, antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de trabajo de Lupin.  
  
Con una sensacion desagradable en el estomago, Harry se dejo caer en el sofa. Penso si no deberia escapar, mientras Sirius estuviera lejos, pero deshecho el pensamiento.  
  
No podia escapar de Sirius todo el año, y ni siquiera lo queria.  
  
Luego de diez minutos llego Sirius con Lupin a su lado.  
  
Ambos se sentaron junto a Harry, antes de que Sirus preguntara: "Es verdad?"  
  
"Que quieres decir?", dijo Harry.  
  
"Pues, eso. Tu y Malfoy hijo? Por eso te advirtio," supuso Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, no deben ver esto tan serios. Draco no es como..."  
  
"Silencio," le interrumpio Lupin.  
  
"Harry, me has entendido mal. No tienes que defenderte o algo asi," aclaro Sirius, "Solo quiero saber, como se juntaron. Supongo que estuviste con Mal...Draco, antes de venir aca y no solo fuiste a pasear."  
  
"Si, estuve con Draco," admitio Harry, "Pero por otra razon. No estamos juntos!"  
  
Las miradas estimulantes de Lupin y Sirius hicieron que les contara todo, lo que habia sucedido desde principios de año.  
  
No dejo nada dentro.  
  
Ni siquiera la informacion de Blaise sobre los padres de los Slytherins.  
  
Especialmente Sirius parecia no estar muy sorprendido sobre esta informacion.  
  
Incluso dejo escapar un "Siempre lo supe."  
  
Cuando llego a la parte del nuevo plan, ambos sonrieron.  
  
"Una idea interesante," dijo Lupin riendo, "Ya me estaba preguntando que habia sido lo de esta mañana...Tenias que haberte visto. Completamente invalido rodeado de cinco chicas."  
  
"Moony rio como una colegiala," aclaro Sirius.  
  
"No es verdad," replico Lupin, "No rei como una colegiala. Si alguien rio asi, fuiste tu."  
  
"Los perros no pueden reir, Profesor," dijo Sirius sarcastico.  
  
"Y el sabe, que yo soy el perro?", pregunto Sirius mirando a Harry.  
  
"Si, estuve bastante sorprendido," dijo Harry, "Y a ustedes no les molesta, que yo..en Draco..."  
  
"No. Hubo un tiempo, en que a tu padre le gustaba Lucius y nosotros lo aceptamos," respondio Lupin, "O.k, esa fase solo duro una semana, hasta que vio a Lily bajo la ducha, pero en ese tiempo lo apoyamos."  
  
Harry lo miro sorprendido.  
  
Esa era una de las cosas que uno no queria saber sobre sus padres.  
  
"Ademas...," dijo Sirius, "Mi sentido de perro no detecto nada malo en el. Me sorprendi varias veces por eso. Bien, que por fin tengo una aclaracion para eso...Bien, juntate rapido con el, es vital para mi."  
  
"Padfoot, no exageres," dijo Lupin.  
  
"No exagero. Si Draco y Harry se hacen novios, entonces seria yo algo asi como su padrino politico..."  
  
"Existe algo asi?", pregunto Harry dudoso.  
  
"No interesa. No me interrumpas," pidio Sirius, "Y por su padrino politico puede uno declarar, porque se quiere ayudar a su novio."  
  
"Declarar?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Tiene razon," dijo Lupin, cuando capto la idea," Draco sabe toda la verdad. El sabe que Pettigrew aun vive. Si se da a conocer oficialmente que Lucius Malfoy es un mortifago, deberan creerlo, si Draco lo dice. De todas maneras es un informante de primera mano. No se si le creerian a Draco, pero podria ser una posibilidad para liberar a nuestro querido Padfoot."  
  
"Pero primero tienen que atrapar a Lucius Malfoy?", pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
"Pues si. Si el lo dice ahora, podria ser una tonta broma infantil y no informacion de primera mano," aclaro Sirius.  
  
"Oh por Dios. Harry vuelve de inmediato a la Torre de Gryffindor," dijo Lupin, tras mirar su reloj, "Es media noche..."  
  
"Oh! O.k. Nos veremos entonces," se despidio Harry.  
  
"Y ten cuidado de no encontrarte con ningun profesor," le llamo Sirius.  
  
"Y si quieres puedes traer mañana a Minni y Mickey," agrego Lupin.  
  
Cuando llego a la Torre de Gryffindor, trato de pasar desapercibido ante Colin y Ginny, quienes se estaban besando en una silla.  
  
Para su sorpresa le funciono.  
  
Minni, Mickey, Moonshine e incluso Butterfly estaban en su cama y le miraban aburridos, cuando el se recosto y cerro los ojos.  
  
No queria saber lo mucho que su harén iba a hablar sobre la clase de mañana de Zabini.  
  
No pudo pensar mucho al respecto, ya que se durmio de inmediato.

* * *

Hola! Ahora que empiezan las vacaciones, me he propuesto actualizar mas seguido. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les pido paciencia, pues la pareja principal aun no aparecera..pero como dije, ya van haciendo avances.  
  
Gracias a Gala Snape, Liwk, Chiquinkira y Murtilla (y a todos los que olvide) por sus reviews.  
  
Hasta la proxima....  
  
Lilith 


	24. La pequeña venganza de Snape

Cambios

Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,...

Advertencia: Slash

Comentario de la autora: Ya, no se que pense al escribir este capitulo...pero igual, ya esta escrito y no se puedo hacer nada mas.

* * *

Harry se levanto, cuando dos suaves patitas golpearon su mejilla.

Adormilado abrio los ojos y miro directo a la cara de Moonshine.

Cuando el gatito noto que Harry estaba despierto, maullo alegre.

"Hey tu?...Desde cuando te gusto?", pregunto Harry en voz baja, mientras que empujaba al Linyinwin suavemente.

Moonshine se giro ofendido.

"Te tengo desde hace mucho," penso Harry, "No crees tu tambien, que Draco te deberia tener de nuevo?"

El gatito movio las orejas, antes de que se volviera a girar y asintiera con su cabecita.

"Si...yo tambien quiero estar con Draco," suspiro Harry y acaricio al Linyinwin.

Moonshine ronroneo y se acerco mas a la palma de la mano de Harry.

Esto parecio no gustarle a los Linyinwins de Lupin, ya que de inmediato estuvieron a su lado para recibir algo de las caricias.

Levantado por sus ronroneos, Butterfly saco su cabeza de debajo de las mantas y maullo atrayendo la atencion.

"Blaise y Ron ya no te cuidan?", pregunto Harry confundido y acaricio a este tambien.

Se queria levantar, pero los cuatro Linyinwins se sentaron en su estomago para evitarlo.

Siempre que bajaba a uno, este saltaba de nuevo a su estomago.

Harry no tenia ni idea, cuanto tiempo habia pasado acariciando a los Linyinwins, hasta que de repente las cortinas de su cama se abrieron y Seamus le deseo unos buenos dias.

Con la ayuda de Seamus y Dean pudo librarse de los gatos.

"Dime, fanatico de los gatos," empezo Seamus, "No quieres cuidar de nuestros Linyinwins?"

"No estan muertos? Lo supuse, ya que no los he visto desde hace una semana," dijo Harry.

"Muy gracioso!", Seamus solto una risa fingida, "Eres un comico de nacimiento, Harry! No, Kollege y Boss estan bien. Solo que duermen demasiado."

"Kollege? Boss?"

"Sus nombres," aclaro Dean.

"Muy creativos," dijo Harry y se dirigio al baño.

Dean y Seamus se encogieron de hombros, antes de seguirlo.

"Bien," Dean se peinaba en ese momento su cabello, mientras que Harry y Seamus se lavaban los dientes, "Que hay entre tu y Lavender? Se les ve juntos muy seguido."

"Ahi...," Harry se lavo la boca, "...no hay nada."

"Pues, si no hay nada entre ustedes, podrias conseguirme una cita con ella?", pidio Dean.

Harry pudo ver en el espejo como Seamus giraba los ojos.

"Con Lavender?" Harry queria estar seguro, de no haber oido mal.

"Si! Si Parvati tambien viene, no me opongo. Un trio seria perfecto..."

Seamus escupio del susto en el espejo.

"Le puedo preguntar a Lavender," respondio Harry, "Pero creo, que puedes irte olvidando del trio."

"Muy cierto," dijo Seamus.

Dean no pudo replicar nada, ya que oyeron un grito de la habitacion, que parecia ser de Neville.

Los tres se lanzaron a la habitacion y preguntaron sin respiracion: "Que sucedio?"

"Ahi...ahi...," tartamudeo Neville y señalo la cama de Seamus, en la que se encontraban Boss y Kollege.

"Eh,..Seamus, Dean, ambos son machos, verdad?", pregunto Harry y tuvo que controlarse para no reir, cuando vio a ambos Linyinwins en su "ocupacion".

"Si, lo son," respondio Dean, mientras Seamus corria las cortinas, aclarando que no les emocionaba mucho ser vistos mientras tenian sexo.

"Bien...los felicito," bromeo Harry, "Son los unicos que no necesitan tener miedo, de que sus Linyinwins tengan hijos.."

"No es verdad," replico Dean, "Que hay de Butterfly y Moonshine? Ambos se olfatean mutuamente y quien sabe lo que pasa cuando estamos en clases?"

"Butterfly es hembra," les aclaro Harry.

Dean parecio no tener argumento contra eso, ya que cambio el tema.

"Ha puesto Ron un hechizo?", pregunto, señalando las cortinas cerradas de la cama de Ron.

"Yo me habria despertado con el grito de Neville."

Harry se encogio de hombros.

"Hey, levantense," llamo Seamus, pero nada sucedio.

"Definitivamente, un hechizo," dijo Dean, en un tono de voz muy parecido al de Hermione.

"Levantense," llamo Seamus de nuevo y corrio las cortinas de la cama de Ron, "Tene..."

Seamus se detuvo abruptamente, cuando vio a Ron y Blaise abrazados y sus pijamas colgadas en la parte inferior de la cama.

"Oh, al parecer no solo nuestro Linyinwins tienen actividad sexual," silbo Dean significativamente, mientras Harry miraba a su mejor amigo con la boca abierta.

"Ron, Blaise, levantense," dijo Seamus de nuevo.

Apenas ambos abrieron los ojos, Ron se sonrojo, cuando descubrio a los cuatro sorprendidos chicos.

Muy al contrario de Blaise, quien se sento relajado en la cama y sonreia satisfecho.

"Desayuno," dijo Seamus, antes de abandonar la habitacion con Neville y Dean.

Cuando Harry por fin salio de shock, siguio al trio rapidamente.

No habia pensado que Ron llegaria tan lejos.

Aun menos en la habitacion.

Que habrian hecho si el hechizo no hubiera funcionado?

Harry sacudio la cabeza y trato de concentrarse en otra cosa.

En la Sala Comun tuvo su distraccion.

"Harry...por fin. Deberias irte a dormir mas temprano, asi te levantarias mas temprano tambien," le saludo Lavender.

"Podemos irnos?", pregunto Parvati.

"Por supuesto," les ofrecio su brazo galantemente, "Vienen, señoritas?"

Lavender y Parvati rieron, antes de agarrarse a el y abandonar en trio la Sala Comun.

La mirada sorprendida de Hermione, quien entraba en la Sala Comun, no la noto.

Solo trataba de mostrar una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Atravesaron el Gran Comedor, como el dia anterior, bajo la mirada de todos.

Harry vio a Draco, quien habia cerrado los ojos y murmuraba algo en voz baja.

No le sorprenderia, si el rubio Slytherin estuviera contando hasta diez. Lavender y Parvati permanecieron, como en la comida, sentadas a su lado, por lo que recibio varias miradas envidiosas de Dean.

Seamus por el contrario, parecia estar desilucionado de la actitud de Dean.

Harry tuvo la sensacion, de que habian lagrimas en los ojos del joven Irlandes.

Con Parvati y Lavender a su lado, necesito el doble de tiempo para llegar al salon de Binns.

Alli fue entregado a Padma, quien lo llevo a su mesa de inmediato.

Sus intentos por descubrir quien era la chica en la que estaba interesado Harry, fracasaron ya que Harry se durmio a los cinco minutos.

Hannah intento en Encantamientos sacarle algo a Harry sin resultado.

"Ahora tenemos a Zabini," se alegro Parvati, cuando abandonaron el salon de Flitwick, "Tengo tanta curiosidad, por saber que ira a hacer!"

Harry no se los confeso, pero el tambien tenia curiosidad.

Entraron casi de ultimas al salon de Zabini.

Harry sonrio, cuando las chicas le dieron un beso de despedida y los ojos de Draco empezaron a brillar peligrosamente.

Sonriente, Harry se dejo caer junto al Slytherin.

"Buenos dias, Draco! No es hoy un dia maravilloso?", pregunto Harry radiante de alegria.

"Podria decirse," dijo Draco, "Potter encontro ha alguien que lo quiere tener. Crei que Patil y Brown tenian mejor gusto."

"Y eso lo dices tu," le susurro Harry al oido, por lo que Draco le lanzo una mirada enfadada y se giro hacia Zabini, quien entraba al salon con Blaise y Ron.

Harry no habia notado que Ron no estaba cerca a el.

"Buenos dias...espero, que me perdonen, si no los dejo escojer el tema que trataremos, pero a ustedes no se les ocurre nada," empezo Zabini, " Por eso he pensado en algo especial para ustedes. La idea me llego, cuando mister Finnigan, mister Potter y mister Weasley escucharon una conversacion entre mi hijo y yo..."

Harry sintio las miradas de la clase en su nuca.

"Bien, pero que los descubri?", pregunto Zabini.

"Porque nos escondimos muy mal," dijo Seamus.

Zabini rio, antes de responder: "No, mister Finnigan. Su escondite fue muy bueno. No los vi..."

"Fuimos muy ruidosos," supuso Ron.

"Que hicieron detras del muro, como para tener que hacer ruidos?", pregunto Zabini picaramente, por lo que toda la clase y en especial los Slytherins empezaron a reir y Ron se sonrojo.

"Pero no, mister Weasley! Tampoco los escuche," respondio Zabini, cuando la clase se calmo.

Cuando nadie mas propuso algo, Zabini prosiguio: "Saben, lo que es un aura?" la mano de Hermione se alzo en el aire.

"Si, Miss Granger?"

Hermione aclaro la voz y hablo: "Un aura es el campo de energia de un ser vivo."

"Correcto. Diez puntos para Gryffindor!"

Zabini se sento en su escritorio y aclaro: "Senti su aura. Por eso supe donde se encontraban...Y me vino la idea de enseñarles esto. Hoy en dia es muy practico, si uno sabe donde esta quien...Normalmente el sentir auras pertenece al entrenamiento de un Auror, por eso tuve que preguntarle primero al Profesor Dumbledore si se los podia enseñar...El acepto."

La clase entera empezo a dar gritos de alegria.

Por fin aprenderian algo, que podrian necesitar.

"Sin embargo...," prosiguio Zabini, "...tenia que pedir permiso a sus jefes de casa. La Profesora McGonagall lo permitio. Asi que se los puedo enseñar a nuestros Gryffindors."

Ahora los Gryffindors se alegraban mientras los Slytherins miraban escepticos.

"Profesor Snape, por el contrario se lo permite solo a aquellos que participan en sus clases," aclaro Zabini, "Serian solo de Slytherin Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy."

"Que? No puede hacer eso," chillo Pansy.

"Necesito el permiso de su jefe de casa, sino no puedo hacer nada," se disculpo Zabini, "Ademas debo informarles a aquellos que no asisten a Pociones, que no se deben dejar ver en la clase de Pociones..."

"Y que debemos hacer?", pregunto Pansy furioso, "Mirarnos las manos, mientras que usted hace de los Gryffindors pequeños aurores?"

"Es usted la encargada de Slytherin?", replico zabini calmado.

"Soy prefecta," siseo Pansy.

"Bien, Miss Parkinson," dijo Zabini, "He hablado con Dumbledore y sus jefes de casa...Los Slytherins estan excluidos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Asi que les pido abandonar mi salon...Segun se, mister Malfoy tambien es Prefecto. El les avisara , cuando pueden venir de nuevo."

"Es una broma," chillo Pansy.

"No, no lo es Miss Parkinson! Ahora recoja sus cosas," pidio Zabini.

Pansy le lanzo una mirada furiosa, empaco sus cosas y salio con los otros Slytherins del salon.

"Bien, ya esta resuelto," dijo Zabini, cuando la puerta se cerro.

"Auras...Miss Granger esta en lo correcto, son el campo de energia de seres vivos. Cada animal, por mas pequeño que sea, posee una. Sin embargo incluso gente entrenada no pueden sentir el aura de insectos muy bien...Mister Thomas?"

"Entonces podemos sentir a la gente? Como se supone que se hace?", pregunto Dean.

"Uno siente un calor," aclaro Zabini, "Y con un poco de practica puede uno sentir diferentes sensaciones, lo que permite diferenciar las auras...Sin embargo eso ocupara una gran parte de nuestro tiempo, pero es mejor, sentir al enemigo a tiempo para poder huir, que tener el conocimiento para vencerlo, pero no el poder y luego morir..Mister Malfoy, usted le dira a los Slytherins cuando hayamos terminado."

"Mas o menos cuando sera eso?", pregunto Draco.

"Por lo menos medio año," respondio Zabini, por lo que casi toda la clase respiro profundo.

"Tanto tiempo?", se sorprendio Neville.

"Eso no es mucho tiempo, mister Longbottom," aclaro Zabini, "Tras seis meses podran tal vez con mucha concentracion sentir una debil aura. Sentir auras es de las materias mas dificiles, que un mago puede aprender. No hay por nada cada vez menos aurores. La mayoria no logra esta parte del entrenamiento."

"Y tu...usted piensa que nosotros lo lograremos?", pregunto Blaise.

"Tu seguramente," dijo Zabini sonriente, "De por si yo puedo."

"Que tiene eso que ver?", pregunto Blaise confundido.

"Simple. Si uno de los padres puede sentir auras antes de su nacimiento, entonces ustedes tienen esa capacidad y aprenden mas rapido," respondio Zabini, "Yo puedo con orgullo decir que desde hace veinte años puedo sentir auras. Tuviste suerte!"

"Sabe si algun otro padre puede sentir auras?", pregunto Hermione.

"Bien, varios tienen suerte. Se por ejemplo, que Frank Longbottom podia sentir auras, al igual que Narcissa Malfoy,..."

Draco parecia sorprendido de que su madre tuviera esta capacidad y no su padre.

"...y Pina Patil."

Tambien Parvati parecia no saber sobre la capacidad de su madre ya que el pudo oir un "Por eso sabia, cuando llegaba tarde a casa" de su parte.

"Bien, lo importamte al principio es poder sentir su propia aura...Para eso le pedia a Eliza...mi mujer, que me enviara algo de mi coleccion privada...", Zabini abrio una caja que habia traido y saco de ella una piedra azul.

"Me puede decir alguien, que es esto?"

Para sorpresa de Harry ni siquiera Hermione parecia saberlo.

"Ahh, vamos, que es esto?"

"La piedra azul, que normalmente esta junto a las figuras de cristal de mama," respondio Blaise.

"Si, eso tambien," admitio Zabini sonriente, "Pero la verdad es un Aurastein"

"De veras? He leido al respecto," dijo Hermione, "Ellas le ayudan a una persona a sentir auras. Uno no necesita haber sabido algo sobre auras y logra sentirlas de golpe."

"Correcto," Zabini puso el Aurastein en la mesa de Seamus.

"No se acostumbren a la piedra. La tendran solo por hoy, para que sepan, como se siente un aura...Mister Finnigan, usted sera el primero," le advirtio Zabini, "Solo debe poner su mano encima y concentrarse en la luz azul...A los virgenes debo hacerles una pequeña advertencia..."

Harry miro sorprendido.

Habia entendido bien?

"...cuando sientan su aura, se van a poner algo debiles y van a desmayarse. Pero no se preocupen, solo seran diez segundos...Ya, por que es asi?"

Mientras Hermione miraba perpleja, Blaise respondio: "Auras puras tienen un fuerte efecto en el cuerpo."

"Correcto...Cuando se deja de tener un aura pura?"

"Cuando por ejemplo, no se es virgen, o se ha matado a alguien...y en caso de suicidio," respondio Blaise.

"Diez puntos para Slytherin," dijo Zabini, "Eso es correcto. Esos son los tres factores por los que se deja de tener un aura pura...En su caso creo que depende mas de la virginidad, pues si ha matado a alguien es un imbecil y en caso de suicidio es un milagro...Eso del aura pura no influye en nuestras capacidades o algo asi. Uno tampoco puede sentir si alguien tiene un aura pura o no...Solo se puede sentir en uno mismo...De donde sabias eso, Blaise?"

"Pues, lei un libro al respecto," dijo Blaise incidental.

"Cual?"

"El analisis magico del cuerpo, de..."

"Benjamin Monk?...Leiste esa cosa?," se sorprendio Zabini, "El libro es una tonteria. Lei tres paginas y me quede dormido..Pero igual. Empezemos. Asi sabre por fin, si eres virgen o no."

Blaise giro los ojos.

"Mister Finnigan, tome la piedra y haga lo que dije," pidio Zabini, "Trate de encontar su punto vital...el punto en el que su aura es mas fuerte. En cada persona es diferente, asi que no crea que es su corazon, ademas yo tambien lo siento."

Seamus asintio y alzo la piedra azul.

La dejo unos segundos en sus manos, antes de ponerla de nuevo en la mesa y responder: "Mi punto vital es la palma de mi mano derecha."

"Cinco puntos para Gryffindor," dijo Zabini, tomo la piedra y la puso en la mesa de Dean.

"Ahora usted, mister Thomas!"

Apenas Dean puso la piedra en sus mano, se balanceo un poco, antes de caer al suelo.

"Aqui tenemos a uno que es virgen," sonrio Zabini.

"Encontro su punto vital?", pregunto, luego de que Dean recobro la consciencia.

"Eh si, rodilla izquierda," respondio Dean retardado.

"Cinco puntos para Gryffindor...Miss Granger!"

Le paso el Aurastein.

Para sorpresa de Harry no se desmayo, sino que respondio tranquila, que se encontraba en su dedo corazon del pie y recibio cinco puntos por ello.

Zabini siguio rotando la piedra.

Neville se desmayo, igual que Lavender.

Ron y Blaise permanecieron conscientes, como Harry habia pensado, Parvati tambien.

Zabini parecia estar mas que contento, de saber que Blaise no era mas inocente.

"Mister Potter!"

Harry trago saliva, antes de tomar la piedra en la mano.

Sintio un calor que venia de adentro.

Especialmente fuerte parecia ser cerca a su corazon, pero antes de poder decir algo se sintio mareado y todo se volvio negro..

Cuando abrio los ojos de nuevo, Draco lo miraba con una indefinible mirada entre sorpresa y deseo.

"Mi corazon," dijo Harry, por lo que Zabini le dio cinco puntos.

Aun se sentia mareado, pero no queria perderse un solo segundo de la inaguracion de Draco.

Para su desilucion, el Slytherin permanecio sentado, hasta que le entrego la piedra a Zabini y respondio igualmente "corazon".

"Correcto. Cinco puntos para Slytherin..." Zabini puso la piedra en su caja, se sento en su puesto y prosiguio: "Aqui..." señalo a Harry y Draco, "..tenemos un caso de compañeros de aura. Conocen el termino alma gemela. Un compañero especifico para cada persona? Tonterias, si me lo preguntan..."

"Y compañero de aura?", pregunto Hermione.

"Bien, los compañeros de aura tienen un aura parecida, es es todo," aclaro Zabini, "No se entienden mejor o peor, ni les sirve para algo mas."

Harry se sintio algo desilucionado por esas palabras.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera, para que significara algo mas.

"Una ventaja hay en todo el caso. Ya que tienen auras parecidad, pueden sentir al otro facilmente," dijo Zabini.

Hermione levanto la mano, pero antes de que Zabini pudiera decir algo, alguien golpeo a la puerta.

"Adelante," pidio Zabini.

La puerta se abrio y una hermosa mujer entro en el salon.

Sus largos cabellos negros se movian a cada paso que esta daba hacia Zabini.

Zabini parecia estar mudo.

A Harry no le sorprenderia, si este quisiera tener algo con ella tambien.

"Mama? Que haces aqui?", pregunto de repente Blaise, por lo que toda la clase se sorprendio.

"Tu madre?", pregunto Ron sorprendido.

"Tengo que hablar de algo con tu padre," respondio Mrs. Zabini y se giro hacia su esposo.

"No puede esperar hasta el final de la clase?", pregunto Zabini, "Luego hay almuerzo..."

"No, no puede. Tengo que ir al Ministerio," respondio Mrs, Zabini friamente.

"Ehm, si, claro, no hay problema," Zabini miro a la clase, "Pueden irse...nos vemos el viernes."

Los Gryffindors y los dos Slytherin empacaron sus cosas asombrados y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Harry pudo ver la inseguridad en los ojos de Blaise.

"Blaise...quedate aqui," pidio Mrs. Zabini amablemente.

Ron lo acaricio para calmarlo en la espalda, antes de que abandonara el salon con Harry y el resto de la clase.

"Que fue eso?", pregunto Hermione confundida.

Cuando Harry vio de reojo a Draco, noto, que algo faltaba en sus brazos.

Como si lo hubieran notado, Parvati y Lavender se agarraron de sus brazos.

Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse encima de las dos chicas y quiso pasar al trio de largo, pero cuando estuvo a su lado, Parvati lo agarro de su capa.

"Sueltame, Patil," gruño Draco, mientras que Harry miraba a Parvati confundido.

"No, primero nos tienes que responder algo," replico Parvati, "Que tienen los Slytherins de repente contra Snape?"

Los otros, que antes habian estado hundidos en sus pensamientos, se acercaron disimuladamente al grupo.

"Por que habria de decirtelo, Patil?", pregunto Draco friamente.

"Porque soy una bonita y agradable chica?", Parvati pestañeo coquetamente.

"...No lo crees de verdad?", rio Draco, se libero de la chica y emprendio camino por otro pasillo.

Los otros Gryffindors perdieron el interes hacia ellos.

"Disculpenme," murmuro Harry, se desprendio de ambas chicas y siguio a Draco disimuladamente.

El Slytherin iba por tantas bifurcaciones, que Harry tenia que concentrarse, para no perder la orientacion.

A pesar de los muchos cambios de ruta Draco llego mas rapido al Gran Comedor, que los Gryffindors.

Harry no pudo ver a estos acercandose siquiera.

Sin embargo en apenas una hora seria el almuerzo.

Tal vez habian ido a la Torre de Gryffindor y los demas estudiantes aun tenian clases, por lo que los pasillos parecian muertos.

Draco no fue hacia el Gran Comedor, sino que bajo las escaleras.

Sus pasos sonaban extrañamente duros en el silencio.

Pero de repente se detuvieron.

Uno necesita mas tiempo para llegar a las mazmorras

Harry se deslizo hasta la barandilla y espio desde la esquina.

Casi en la mitad de las escaleras, Draco se paro y presiono un punto especifico.

Harry no pudo ver primero, que habia alli, pero luego reconocio al gran perro negro que se acercaba a Draco.

"Puede ser verdad?", pregunto Draco fingiendo sorpresa, "Deja a Lupin solo, mister Black?"

Sirius miro en todas direcciones, antes de transformarse en un humano.

"Es lo suficientemente mayor," replico Sirius.

"Deberia tener cuidado...Estas escaleras son transitadas solo por Slytherins," dijo Draco.

"Tomo el riesgo," dijo Sirius tranquilo, pero sus ojos se deslizaban siempre escaleras arriba.

"Y? Que quiere de mi?", pregunto Draco calmado, "No creo que un profugo de Azkaban arriesgue su disfraz por una taza de te..."

"Tengo que hablar contigo...puedo tutearte?"

"Por mi no hay problema," respondio el Slytherin.

"Bien...bien, para ir directo al grano! Se trata de Harry," empezo Sirius.

"Por Merlin, cual es el nuevo problema de Potter?", gimio Draco molesto.

"Tu...," dijo Sirius.

"Oh! Lo siento mucho," dijo Draco con una voz llena de sarcasmo.

"Por que no quieres una relacion con el?", pregunto Sirius directo, "Para el problema con tu padre, encontraremos una solucion...puedes irte a vivir con tu padrino. Tienes un padrino? Y si es asi, es un mortifago?"

"Si, tengo un padrino y no, no es un mortifago. Mama lo escogio," respondio Draco.

"Ves, problema solucionado," dijo Sirius alegre, "Quien es?"

Draco murmuro el nombre de manera inentendible.

"Podrias repetirlo?", pidio Sirius.

"Frank Longbottom," dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry respiro profundo, sorprendido.

"Ah? Frank Longbottom!...Momento, Frank Longbottom?", Sirius hablaba cada vez mas alto.

"Por que es Frank Longbottom tu padrino?", pregunto Sirius horrorizado.

"No lo se," respondio Draco sincero, "Como dije, mama lo escogio."

"O.k, eso es un problema. A Frank lo podemos olvidar," suspiro Sirius.

"Ya que aclaramos esto, puedo irme?", pidio Draco.

Sirius asintio ausente.

Draco se despidio antes de seguir bajando las escaleras.

Cuando Harry no pudo oir mas los pasos, salio de la esquina y con los brazos cruzados pregunto: "Que fue eso, Sirius?"

"Oh, estas?", pregunto Sirius, mientras que avanzaba hacia su ahijado.

"Que fue eso?", repitio Harry.

"Pues...," Sirius se rasco la cabeza, "Pense, que podia intervenir un poco...Pero mi plan no se puede llevar a cabo."

"Ya lo oi," dijo Harry.

"Ehm..Harry, queria pedirte algo," empezo Sirius, "Lo que sucede es que...Moony y yo...pues...tuvimos una pelea."

Al ver la cara de terror de Harry, agrego rapidamente: "No te preocupes..no nos vamos a separar o algo asi,...espero. Pero lo mejor seria mantener un poco de distancia entre ambos...por eso queria pedirte, si podria dormir contigo en la habitacion...Prometo tambien, que no mordere o le saltare encima a nadie."

"Claro que puedes," respondio Harry.

Sirius se asusto, cuando oyo pasos venir de las mazmorras.

De inmediato se transformo en un perro negro.

Justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento Pansy y Millicent, quienes se quejaban sobre Zabini, subian por las escaleras.

"Potter!" sus miradas iban de Harry a Sirius, quien estaba junto al Gryffindor enseñando los dientes, "Y el pulgoso perro de Lupin esta aqui tambien...Por que no esta con Lupin? Acaso lo reemplazo?"

Millcent rio tontamente, por lo que Sirius empezo a gruñir.

"Vamos, Hocicos," dijo Hary, antes de alejarse de Pansy.

Sirius les ladro una vez a las chicas, por lo que Pansy y Millicent gritaron y luego siguio a Harry.

Este miro su reloj para ver, si valdria la pena ir a la Sala Comun.

Media hora aun

Sirius parecio saber, que pensaba y lo ayudo con su decision, señalando con la cabeza la Sala Comun.

Harry sonrio agradecido, antes de caminar, con Sirius a su lado.

TBC

* * *

Colega

Jefe

Aura= Aura, Stein=Piedra


	25. Mrs Zabini

Cambios

Disclaimer: Aprte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,...

Advertencia: Slash

* * *

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando.

Los Slytherins se quejaban en voz alta de Zabini.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreir maliciosamente.

"Ya, no vas a ser su primera vez," le susurro de repente Lavender al oido.

Ella se sento a su lado.

"No se puede hacer nada," suspiro Harry, "...Donde esta Parvati?"

"Ahh, tiene algo que resolver," dijo Lavender.

"Por cierto...saldrias con Dean?", pregunto Harry, cuando vio que Neville y Dean entraron al Gran Comedor.

"Salir? Uno no puede salir aqui...aparte de Hogsmeade no hay nada interesante," dijo Lavender, "Uno puede por mucho salir a pasear...y lo haria con gusto...si tiene la valentia suficiente, de preguntarme el mismo."

"Se lo dire," dijo Harry agradecido.

"Por cierto, tu querido acaba de llegar," le dijo Lavender en voz baja, señalando la puerta por la que Draco entraba con sus gorilas.

Harry atrapo la mirada de Draco, cuando este miro al Gryffindor.

La mirada de Draco no permanecio mucho tiempo en Harry, sino que se deslizo hacia Lavender y sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo peligroso de nuevo.

"Oh si. Se esta poniendo celoso," suspiro Lavender, "Sus celos se dispersan en el aire. Si sigue asi, ya no le va a servir de mucho todo el secreto que ha hecho, ya que todo Hogwarts lo va a notar."

Harry solo pudo asentir.

Lavender tenia lastimosamente razon.

Draco no se estaba comportando muy disimuladamente.

Justo ahora, no apartaba la vista de el ni un segundo.

Pero tal vez se debia a que Hocicos estaba junto a el.

Por eso lo miraban varios estudiantes de otras casas confundidos.

Pues no era muy comun que el perro de Lupin no estuviera junto a este.

Pero el licantropo no le ponia nada de atencion.

Harry sabia la razon, pero los otros se sorprendian de esto.

"Hey, Harry, Hocicos," le saludo Ron, cuando se sento al otro lado y acaricio la cabeza de Sirius.

Harry noto la mirada de Ron hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

"Blaise no ha llegado aun," le aclaro al pelirrojo.

"Aun no?", pregunto Ron desilucionado, "Lo habia esperado...que crees que querra su madre aqui?"

"Tal vez queria hablar con el sobre la aventura con Trelawney," penso Harry, "Otra cosa no se me ocurre."

En ese momento entraron las lechuzas.

El paquete mas grande del dia lo recibieron Fred y George.

Harry no queria ni imaginarse que habria alli adentro.

Tambien vio a la lechuza negra de Draco, que aterrizo junto a su dueño y le entrego una carta.

Que no habria dado el Gryffindor, por saber que habia en esa carta, ya que los labios de Draco se curvaron en una mueca traicionera.

Ya que no tenian clases en la tarde, Ron y Harry se tomaron bastante tiempo con sus almuerzos.

Lavender, que no queria esperar, le dio a Harry un beso en la mejilla y salio del Comedor rapidamente.

Cuando le dio el beso, Harry oyo un suave tintineo.

Una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin le mostro que habia sido.

Draco parecia haber apretado demasiado su copa, ya que esta estaba hecha pedazos sobre la mesa.

Pansy Parkinson comprobaba, demasiado cariñosa para el gusto de Harry, si el rubio Slytherin se habia herido.

Harry pudo entender poco a poco a Draco.

El tambien tenia grandes problemas para no correr a la mesa de Slytherin y golpear a Pansy.

Sirius parecio notar sus celos y apoyo tranquilizadoramente su cabeza en la rodilla de Harry.

Pero cuando Pansy empezo a besar la palma de la mano de Draco, no lo soporto mas y desaparecio del Comedor, seguido por Sirius.

Ron trago algo rapidamente, antes de seguir igualmente a Harry.

Luego de unos segundos, ya lo habia alcanzado.

El pelirrojo habia aprendido, cuando podia sacar algo de Harry y cuando no, asi que no hizo preguntas.

Cuando casi habian alcanzado las escaleras, vieron a Zabini salir furioso de un pasillo en direccion al Gran Comedor.

Unos segundos despues, aparecieron tambien Mrs. Zabini y Blaise por el pasillo.

"Ron...Potter...podrian venir?", llamo Blaise, cuando vio a los dos.

Se dieron la vuelta despacio y se detuvieron ante los dos.

"Bien...puedo presentarlos, mi madre Eliza Zabini...Mama, ellos son Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter," presento Blaise.

"Harry Potter?", se sorprendio Mrs. Zabini, mientras su mirada iba directo a la cicatriz de Harry, "Es un gran honor conocerlo, Mister Potter."

"Llameme Harry," pidio Harry.

"Solo si usted me llama Eliza," dijo Mrs. Zabini sonriente, "Y usted es Ronald Weasley?...De alguna parte conozco ese nombre. Trabaja usted en el estudio de masajes?"

"No, mama," suspiro Blaise, "Con Ronald quiero decir Ron..."

"Claro," Mrs. Zabini se golpeo suavemente la frente, "El chico de los domicilios de la pizzeria muggle."

"No," dijo Blaise algo molesto, "Ron Weasley! Mi novio!"

"Oh," Mrs. Zabini parecia entender ahora, "Claro....tu novio. Como pude olvidar su nombre...me alegra conocerte, Ron."

Mrs. Zabini la abrazo espontaneamente y le susurro al oido: "No le hagas daño!"

Ron la miro sorprendido, pero Mrs. Zabini actuaba como si no hubiera dicho nada.

"Bien, tengo que irme," dijo Mrs. Zabini, "Tengo que ir...eh...a donde tenia que ir?"

mrs. Zabini parecia esforzarse por recordar.

"Al Ministerio," le recordo Blaise.

"Claro! Al Ministerio...tengo que quejarme con Arthur Weasley. No puede decirme que mi sombrero magico va contra la Pagina 14, Articulo 12 del decreto de Proteccion contra muggles...Incluso los muggles pueden sacar conejos de sus sombreros," dijo Mrs. Zabini, "Estas emparentado con Arthur Weasley, Donald?"

"Se llama Ronald," la corrigio Blaise, por lo que Mrs. Zabini se sonrojo ligeramente.

"Ehm..si, el es mi padre,"respondio Ron sin darle importancia al error de Mrs. Zabini.

"Entonces podrias hablar con el," pidio Mrs. Zabini, "No voy a pagar 100 Galeones solo porque en mi sombrero viven roedores."

"mama," suspiro Blaise, "Eso lo tienes que hablar tu misma con Mr. Weasley...Ron no tiene nada que ver con eso."

"Por que tengo que hablar con Arthur Weasley?", pregunto Mrs. Zabini confundida.

"Porque no quieres pagar 100 Galeones por tu sombrero?!, Blaise sonaba algo molesto.

"Por mi sombrero?...Ahh si, eso...Casi lo olvido," sonrio Mrs. Zabini, "Bien, deberia irme...Cuidate Blaise. Escribeme de nuevo."

Mrs. Zabini lo abrazo y tuvo incluso que limpiarse algunas lagrimas de los ojos.

"Me alegro conocerte, ,Tom," se despidio Mrs. Zabini antes de dirigirse a la salida.

"Lo siento," se disculpo Blaise, cuando su madre estaba fuera de vista, "Su memoria no es muy buena..."

"No importa," dijo Ron.

"Que queria aqui?", pregunto Harry, "Hablo con tu padre por lo de Trelawney?"

"...Trelawney?...No...por eso no vino. Ayer era el cumpleaños de su madre y papa no le mando una carta o postal...Mama es algo extricta al respecto. Ella le escribe siempre a su madre una carta, cuando no puede visitarla, ya que piensa, que es adecuado felicitar a la suegra," aclaro Blaise.

"Eso fue todo?", pregunto Ron confundido, "Tu le escribiste, que el habia tenido una aventura!"

"Si...pero," Blaise parecia algo apenado, "De la rabia rompio la carta y...bien, cuando queria hablar con papa, lo habia olvidado."

Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos, pero se quedaron con sus comentarios.

Harry noto como Sirius sacudia la cabeza divertido.

"Que esta haciendo el perro de Lupin contigo?", pregunto Blaise confundido, cuando vio al perro negro.

"Lupin me pidio que lo cuidara," mintio Harry.

"Vienes con nosotros?", pregunto Ron.

"Eh...no," respondio Blaise vacilante, "Quiero comer algo..."

Ron estaba mas desilucionado por aquella respuesta de lo que parecia.

Blaise lo beso de despedida y se encamino al Gran Comedor para comer algo.

"Ya...ya estas advertido," burlo Harry.

Ante la mirada confusa de Ron, aclaro: "Si te casas con Blaise, sabes, que tienes que felicitar a Mrs. Zabini en su cumpleaños."

Sirius volvio a sacudir la cabeza.

Harry no sabia, que los perros pudieran reir.

"Hocicos, calmate," dijo Ron, "Los perros normales no rien..."

"No puede usted ser mas llamativo, mister Weasley?" pregunto de repente la fria voz de Snape.

Ambos de giraron y vieron a su profesor de Pociones con los brazos cruzados y una expresion desaprobatoria, tras ellos.

"Profesor Snape...no dije nada llamativo," se defendio Ron, "Muchos hablan con sus perros..."

"Los perros normales no rien," le recordo Snape en voz baja, "Normales? Cualquiera podria deducir algo con un poco de los Gryffindors no pasaria, pero...no queremos que el pobre Sirius sea descubierto..."

Al oir la fingida preocupacion en la voz de Snape, Sirius empezo a gruñir.

Harry observo con satisfaccion, como Snape retrocedia un paso. Al parecer aun no habia olvidado la mordida.

"Y usted es menos llamativo?", pregunto Ron, "Incluso dice su nombre."

Harry, Sirius e incluso Snape parecian sorprendidos ante la replica de Ron.

Snape necesito algo de tiempo para reaccionar.

Harry estaba completamente seguro de que ningun estudiante antes se habia atrevido a contradecir al profesor de Pociones.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor," gruño Snape, "Solo por que esta saliendo con un Slytherin no es que pueda permitirse mas que antes..."

Con estas palabras Snape se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras hacia las mazmorras con su ondeante capa.

Sirius ladro furioso, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Lupin salir del Gran Comedor.

Cuando Lupin se encamino hacia el portal principal sin mirar a Sirius, este empezo a gemir tristemente.

Ron parecia estar sorprendido por ello, pero una mirada en los ojos de Harry respondio la pregunta.

Lupin no se dejo debilitar por eso sino que ignoro a los tres.

Sin embargo a Harry le parecio que Lupin tenia que luchar consigo mismo para no darse la vuelta.

Sirius lo miraba tan intensamente, que Harry tuvo problemas para hacerle saber que debian seguir caminando.

Solo cuando habian subido ya la mitad de las escaleras, Sirius lo siguio.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, lo primero que vieron fue a Seamus, quien estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana perdido en pensamientos.

Harry noto en ese momento, que no habia visto a Seamus en el almuerzo.

"Hey, Seamus, no quieres ir a comer? Si te apuras conseguiras algo," dijo Ron.

Seamus nego con la cabeza, antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

"Estas bien?", pregunto Harry preocupado.

Seamus no respondio nada, sino que asintio con la cabeza.

Ron levanto la ceja, dudoso.

"Necesitas algo?", pregunto Harry de nuevo, por lo que Seamus nego con la cabeza.

"Quieres que te dejemos solo?", pregunto Ron.

Cuando vieron a Seamus asentir, se fueron hacia las habitaciones.

Seamus tenia suerte de que era miercoles, sino jamas habria conseguido una Sala Comun vacia.

"Que pasa con el?", pregunto Ron, cuando la puerta se cerro tras ellos.

Harry se encogio de hombros.

Sirius camino por todo el cuarto y el baño, antes de convertirse en hombre y empezar a reir.

"Que es tan gracioso?", quiso saber Harry.

"Eliza...", rio Sirius "...no pense, que jamas fuera a cambiar."

"Eliza? Oh, te refieres a la madre de Blaise...La conoces?", pregunto Ron.

"Si...ella estuvo en mi ultimo año en Hogwarts...estudiante de intercambio de Orogel. Una escuela de magia en California. El Sombrero la envio a Ravenclaw...Ya y alli conocio a Devon. Se hicieron pareja y ella se quedo en Inglaterra," aclaro Sirius, "Pero su memoria en ese entonces no era muy buena que digamos. A mi siempre me llamaba Cyrus; a James Jimmy; Peter Pete y a Remus siempre lo llamaba Rembrant, aun cuando no se por que llegaba a ello. Pero nosotros salimos bien librados. Lucius era Lazarus y Snape solo era "el tipo de alli".

Sirius volvio a reir ante aquel recuerdo.

"Eso tiene ventajes. No puede castigar a Blaise, ya que siempre olvida que es lo que ha hecho mal," penso Ron.

"Pero tambien hay desventajas..," dijo Sirius, "Devon tenia que recordarle antes de cada cita que tenian una...Duro meses antes de que fueran pareja."

"Por que se pelearon," cambio Harry de tema.

Sirius sabia a que se referia, pero solo se encogio de hombros.

"No sabes por que se pelearon?", dijo Ron asombrado, "No menciones eso nunca, o sino tendran otra pelea..."

"Yo se por que discutimos," suspiro Sirius, "Solo que no quiero decirlo...tienen que entenderlo."

Oyeron un ruido desde la puerta y Sirius se transformo de nuevo en un perro.

Seamus, quien se limpiaba algunas lagrimas, entro por la puerta.

No le presto atencion a los dos, sino que se recosto en su cama y cerro las cortinas.

Harry estuvo seguro de oir unos sollozos.

"Seamus?", pregunto Ron cuidadosamente, "Puedo hablar contigo?"

"No, dejame en paz," dijo Seamus.

Aquello debia de sonar agresivo, pero los sollozos lo impidieron.

"En serio no necesitas nada?", pregunto Harry.

"Que parte de "dejame en paz" no entendieron?", pregunto Seamus molesto.

Ron miro confundido las cortinas cerradas, antes de ir a su propia cama.

"Siesta," aclaro, cuando cerro las cortinas.

Sirius parecio contagiarse por aquello, ya que salto a la cama de Harry junto a los Linyinwins y cerro los ojos.

Harry por el contrario decidio ir a la Sala Comun y hacer sus deberes de Encantamientos.

La Sala Comun aun no estaba muy llena.

En una esquina estaba Dean, quien coqueteaba con Lavender y en una mesa vio a Blaise, quien comia un sandwich y mantenia un ojo en los movimientos de Neville mientras le daba indicaciones para la preparacion de la pocion.

Harry se sento en una mesa que estaba bastante alejada de ellos.

"Nos quieres matar?", chillo de repente Blaise y detuvo la mano de Neville, en la que se encontraba una flor azul.

"Jamas agreges Blausettel antes del Froschlaich en una pocion," aclaro Blaise calmado, "Sino podria explotar."

"Jamas Blausettel antes de Froschlaich," murmuro Neville y lo escribio.

Harry se sorprendio.

Habia alguien, lo suficientemente loco como para ser el tutor de Neville en Pociones?

"Perra," gruño Parvati a su lado.

Habia estado tan concentrado en su trabajo que no habia notado, como la chica se habia sentado a su lado.

Harry miro sorprendido y vio como Lavender abandonaba la Sala Comun con a ti, ella no se quedo sin hacer nada hoy," replico Harry.

"No Lavender," le corrigio Parvati, "Me refiero a Pansy Parkinson...Casi se le hecha encima a Malfoy."

"Dime, tienes tu o Lavender alguna idea de con quien tuvo Draco...ehh...tu sabes," tartamudeo Harry.

"Con quien tuvo sexo?", le ayudo Parvati, Harry asintio.

"Pues bien. Pansy asegura que el se acosto con ella luego del Baile de Navidad," respondio Parvati.

A Harry se le retorcio el estomago.

"Con ella?", grito asombrado.

Neville y Blaise se giraron sorprendidos hacia el.

Cuando Harry no siguio hablando, se concentraron en su Pocion.

"Con ella?", repitio en voz baja.

"Si," dijo Parvati, "No se si haya algo de cierto en la historia...yo por mi parte no le creo."

Harry no se dejo tranquilizar por eso.

Se disculpo con Parvati y salio de la Sala Comun.

Necesitaba aire fresco.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no noto hacia donde corria, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y choco con alguien.

"Por todos los cielos, Potter. No tienes ojos en esa cabeza," gruño una voz, que a Harry le gustaba oir, aun cuando sonara molesta.

"Sorry, Draco...Estaba pensando," se disculpo Harry, y levantandose le ofrecio una mano a Draco, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Este la ignoro y se puso de pie solo.

"Pensando? Desde cuando pueden pensar los Gryffindors?",pregunto Draco.

Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco.

"En que estabas pensando?" pregunto Draco, "No seria en como perder rapidamente tu inocencia."

"Es claro, que eso te divierte," replico Harry, "No cualquiera puede acostarse con Pansy..."

"Pansy? De que hablas?", pregunto Draco confundido.

"Pues...se cuenta por ahi de una noche de amor despues del Baile de Navidad el año pasado," respondio Harry.

"Pansy?", Draco parecia algo asquedado, "Quien ha dicho eso?"

"Pansy," respondio Harry.

"Esta loca?", gruño Draco, "Yo jamas me acostaria con ella..."

"No lo hiciste?", pregunto Harry y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara esperanzada.

"Claro que no lo hice," siseo Draco, "Tengo mejores gustos."

"Gracias, "Harry se sonrojo ligermente.

"No me referia a ti," replico Draco rapidamente.

Quiso hacer a Harry a un lado, pero este pregunto: "Quien fue entonces?"

"Quien fue que?", pregunto Draco.

"Con el/la que te acostaste," aclaro Harry.

"Eso no te importa," gruño Draco, "Pero si tanto te interesa...Zabini."

TBC

* * *

Hola, se que me demore un poco en actualizar, pero esta vez son dos capitulos.

Gracias a Mirug, Anny Pervert Snape (como ves, esta vez si funciono lo del review), Murtilla, chiquinkira, Gala Snape, sassy black y Liwk por sus reviews.

Me alegra mucho saber que vale la pena el trabajo y los dos años y medio aprendiendo aleman.

Hasta la proxima...

Lilith


	26. Secretos

Cambios

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin Ginny,...

Advertencia: Slash

Comentario de la autora: Ya, esta parte surgio en un rato de aburrimiento, asi que no esperen algo grandioso.

* * *

Harry estaba tan sorprendido por aquella respuesta, que no noto como Draco desaparecio.

Zabini?...Blaise?

De inmediato se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a la Sala Comun.

Blaise aun estaba sentado junto a Neville.

"Cinco?!", dijo Neville inseguro.

"Correcto...funciona," le felicito Blaise, "Ahora agrega cinco."

Neville levanto unas pinzas y agrego cinco ojos de Triton en el caldero.

Uno un suave siseo y la pocion se volvio azul.

"Y ya tienes una Pocion afinadora," finalizo Blaise.

Neville miro el caldero sorprendido, antes de ponerse alegre.

"Lo logre...hice una pocion," se giro hacia Harry, "Lo hice."

"Blaise...vendrias un momento?", pidio Harry con furia reprimida en la voz.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero estaba celoso del Slytherin.

Por que podia él acostarse con Draco y èl no?

Blaise asintio, le dio a Neville un par de consejos y siguio a Harry hacia el pasillo.

El Gryffindor lo jalo hacia un pasillo desocupado y lo empujo contra un muro con fuerza.

"Au...estas loco, Potter?", se quejo Blaise.

"Por que no me dijiste que te habias acostado con Draco?Ë, gruño Harry furioso y presiono con mas fuerza, de manera que en los ojos de Blaise se formaron lagrimas, "Tu sabias desde tercero, que yo estaba enamorado de èl..."

"De que estas hablando?", pregunto Blaise, "Yo jamas me acoste con Malfoy.."

"No mientas,"siseo Harry y presiono aun mas fuerte.

"Lo juro, no me acoste con èl," aseguro Blaise, "Ron fue mi primera vez..."

Lentamente Harry solto al Slytherin, quien se llevo la mano a sus hombros y su espalda.

"De veras no te acostaste con Draco?", pregunto Harry calmado, pero un poco amenazante.

"No, no lo hice," respondio Blaise, "Admito que nos besamos una vez..."

Cuando vio el brillo peligroso en los ojos de Harry agrego: "Pero eso fue en segundo, porque ambos queriamos saber como se sentia un beso con lengua...Nada serio."

"Pero por que lo asegura?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Como voy a saberlo? Crees que se lo que hay en su cabeza...tal vez queria safarse de ti y dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrio," suspuso Blaise.

"Y por que el tuyo?", Harry aun tenia dudas.

"Porque es el mas probable," dijo Blaise, un cuarto, nos hablamos seguido..tiene algo de logica. Creo que si hubiera dicho el nombre de Goyle, no le hubieras creido..."

"Como si alguien fuera a acostarse con Goyle," dijo Harry.

"Lo ves?"

"O.k...ya entendi...Duele mucho?", pregunto Harry.

"Pues, no tanto...," respondio Blaise, "Pero mejor voy a ver a Pomfrey. Tu me empujaste justo...."

Señalo la esquina del muro tras èl.

"...en esa esquina."

"Lo siento mucho," se disculpo Harry.

Blaise asintio y se hizo camino a la enfermeria.

"Espera...te acompaño," le llamo Harry y camino junto al Slytherin.

"Malfoy y yo....de veras lo creiste?", pregunto Blaise luego de un rato.

Harry oyo el tono de diversion en su voz.

"Ehm...si," admitio Harry apenado.

"No piensas que se lo hubiera dicho a Ron?", burlo Blaise.

"Bien...podrias haberselo dicho, pero èl a mi no," dijo si Ron se fuera a quedar callado ante tal noticia," sonrio Blaise.

"Tienes razon de nuevo," Harry prefirio no imaginarse la reaccion de ron ante una noticia como quien Draco?", pregunto Harry en voz baja.

"No....no tengo idea. A mi me sorprendio, el que se hubiera quedado sentado," respondio Blaise, "Pense que aun era virgen."

"Entonces no fue con Pansy?", quiso saber Harry.

Si Draco le habia mentido con Blaise, podria tambien haberlo hecho con Pansy.

"Con Parkinson...por todos los cielos, no," dijo Blaise, "No pensaras que Draco tiene tan mal gusto."

"Pues...Pansy asegura...que Draco se acosto con ella luego del Baile de Navidad del año pasado..." comento Harry.

"Luego del Baile de Navidad? Seguro que no. Malfoy se escapo hacia nuestra habitacion," comento Blaise, "Pansy golpeo como loca a la puerta, pero èl la ignoro..."

"Con quien estuviste en el Baile de Navidad?", cambio Harry de tema.

"Alyson Chester," respondio Blaise, "Es un año menor que yo...pero pertenece a las pocas personas con las que habria podido ir."

"Por que eso?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Pues, como Slytherin no reconocido es algo dificil. Tu propia casa te rechaza por que no pasas con ellos y las demas casas te rechazan por que eres un Slytherin," Blaise se encogio de hombros, "Pero uno se acostumbra con el tiempo..."

En la enfermeria se separaron.

Blaise fue recibido con exaltacion por Madam Pomfrey y Harry queria ir a la cocina.

Cuando entro a esta, los elfos se acercaron a èl.

"Harry Potter, señor," oyo la voz alegre de Dobby, "Dobby se alegra de verlo, Harry Potter, señor."

El antiguo elfo de los Malfoy se abrio paso por entre los otros elfos, que le abrieron lugar rapidamente.

"Quiero hablar contigo," respondio Harry.

"Hablar? Harry Potter quiere hablar con Dobby?", el elfo parecia estar sorprendido.

"Si, es importante," dijo Harry.

"Dobby habla con gusto con Harry Potter. Sobre que quiere èl hablar?", pregunto Dobby alegre.

"Ehm...podriamos hablar afuera," pidio Harry, cuando vio que todos los elfos lo observaban.

"Claro, señor...Dobby lo sigue a todas partes, señor," dijo Dobby.

Harry se dirigio a otro elfo.

"Podrian llevar algo de comida a la Torre de Gryffindor...alli hay un chico, que hoy no ha comido nada," pidio Harry.

"Claro, señor," respondio el elfo, "A quien debemos llevarla?"

"Seamus Finnigan. Debe de estar en las habitaciones de quinto," aclaro Harry.

"No hay problema, señor," dijo el elfo y se puso a preparar algo de comer.

Harry dio las gracias y abandono la cocina con Dobby.

"Sobre que quiere hablar, señor?", pregunto el elfo cuando atravesaron la puerta principal y caminaban por los terrenos.

"Dobby...yo se que no te gusta hablar sobre los Malfoy...," empezo Harry.

"Eran malos magos, señor. Dobby tiene que tener cuidado, de que no lo maten," Dobby temblo ante el recuerdo.

"Si, bueno lo que sucede es lo siguiente...yo me...," Harry se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie cerca y prosiguio: "...enamore de Draco Malfoy."

"Que?", dijo Dobby sorprendido, "Harry Potter ama al Joven Malfoy?"

"Shh," le reprendio Harry, "Nadie debe saberlo..."

"Esta bien. Dobby no dira nada, señor. Su secreto esta seguro con Dobby, Harry Potter, señor," dijo Dobby, "El Joven Malfoy tambien lo ama?"

"Si, pero...no es de mucha ayuda, por su padre," aclaro Harry.

"Oh, ya. Si, Amo Lucius era terrible," corroboro Dobby, "Èl siempre..."

Se llevo la mano a la boca asustado y corrio hacia un arbol.

"Dobby malo," dijo, mientras que golpeaba su cabeza contra el tronco.

"Dobby," suspiro Harry y jalo al elfo, "No tienes que castigarte...pero la verdad es que eso es lo que quiero saber...Necesito alguna informacion sobre los Malfoy."

"Harry Potter promete que no delatara a Dobby?", pregunto Dobby, "Entonces Dobby le dira a Harry Potter todo lo que èl quiera saber."

"Prometido, no le contare a nadie," prometio Harry, "Asi que...cuanto tiempo le serviste a los Malfoy?"

"Diecisiete años, señor," respondio Dobby.

"Y como eran?", pregunto Harry de nuevo.

"Pues bien...señor...Joven Draco era amable con Dobby. Nunca trato a Dobby como esclavo sino como amigo...pero cuando su padre o sus amigos estaban cerca, trataba a Dobby como una basura...pero Dobby sabia que el Joven Malfoy no era asi...Amo Lucius era el malo en esa familia..." comento Dobby, "...cuando Usted-Sabe-Quien no habia sido vencido por usted, señor...Amo Lucius organizaba en la Mansion encuentros de Mortifagos. A Dobby le iba en estos especialmente mal. Joven Draco era aun, gracias a Merlin, muy pequeño para acordarse de algo...Pero Amo Lucius no se mejoro, señor. Siempre golpeaba a Joven Draco cuando este era amable con los elfos o con los hijos de muggles...Cuando Amo Lucius estaba de mal genio, usaba la maldicion Cruciatus."

Harry tomo aire asustado.

"Pero Amo Lucius no lo dejo asi," agrego Dobby, "Joven Draco tenia seis años cuando aprendio las Maldiciones Prohibidas..."

"Momento! Draco maneja las Maldiciones Prohibidas?", le interrumpio Harry.

"Si, señor...Asi es...Joven Draco no estuvo muy orgulloso al respecto, pero las puede usar," respondio Dobby.

"Increible," dijo Harry.

"Pero Amo Lucius tampoco era amable con Lady Narcissa...sabia que Lady Narcissa era una Auror?"

"No, no lo sabia," respondio Harry.

"Lo fue, señor. Dobby nunca entendio, como se pudo enamorar en alguien como el Amo Lucius..." comento Dobby, "Aunque la verdad solo tenia la preparacion de Auror...Nunca trabajo, como una. Lo hubiera hecho, pero entonces conocio a Amo Lucius y èl no quiso que ella trabajara, asi que se quedo en casa..."

"Estaba relacionada con Frank Longbottom?", pregunto Harry curioso.

"Conoce a Mr. Longbottom?", se sorprendio Dobby, "Si, ella estaba relacionada con èl. Ella hizo con èl y su esposa la preparacion de Auror...y mantuvieron el contacto luego...Amo Lucius no le gusto esto mucho. Dobby tenia mucho miedo por Lady Narcissa, cuando en vez de escoger a Mr. Snape, eligio a Mr. Longbottom como padrino para el Joven Draco...Amo Lucius estuvo muy furioso...Pero lo peor viene. Lady Narcissa jamas le dijo nada a Mr. Longbottom, cuando Amo Malfoy organizaba un encuentro de Mortifagos...Estaba demasiado enamorada de èl, como para delatarlo...Aun cuando para Mr. Longbottom y los demas aurores esta informacion hubiera sido util...Ella callo...Pero cuando Usted-Sabe-Quien cayo, Amo Malfoy quiso organizar un encuentro para decidir, que debian hacer. Lady Narcissa decidio avisarle a Mr. Longbottom sobre aquello..."

Harry y Dobby se encontraban ahora en un pequeño riachuelo que conducia al Bosque Prohibido.

"...lamentablemente Amo Lucius se entero de la carta. Antes de que esta llegara a manos de Mr. Longbottom, Amo Lucius le ordeno a Barty Crouch y a otro par de Mortifagos eliminar a la Familia Longbottom. Por suerte Barty Crouch siempre fue una persona con dos caras y solo los torturo, en vez de matarlos. Sin embargo esto no ayudo mucho pues Mr. Longbottom y su esposa...," Dobby se detuvo.

"Si, yo se, que paso con ambos," dijo Harry, "Su hijo esta en mi curso."

"Su hijo? Neville? Cierto, señor?", pregunto Dobby, "El hijo de Mr. Longbottom tuvo suerte, señor. Ese dia estaba con su abuela, sino habria sido tambien torturado...Y un bebe no lo hubiera sobrevivido."

Harry se preguntaba si Neville sabia cuanta suerte habia tenido.

"Y que sucedio con Narcissa Malfoy?", pregunto Harry.

"Oh..Lady Narcissa...Amo Lucius la hechizo," respondio Dobby.

"La hechizo?", repitio Harry.

"Si, señor. No se si el Joven Draco sepa algo sobre el hechizo...pero yo pienso que no. Joven Draco piensa que a ella no le gusta salir de la Mansion," aclaro Dobby, "Amo Lucius la hechizo para que tuviera miedo de la gente y no pudiera delatar,que èl es un mortifago..."

"Pero yo la vi en los Mundiales de Quidditch. No se veia como si tuviera miedo de la gente, sino mas bien como si esta le produjera asco," dijo Harry.

"Usted no entiende, señor," dijo Dobby, "Lady Narcissa tiene miedo de la gente, señor. Pero Amo Lucius no puede esconderla siempre en su Mansion. Asi que utiliza la maldicion Imperius, cuando tiene que ir a alguna parte con ella...Terrible es todo eso."

"No habia esperado esto, para ser sincero," dijo Harry sorprendido, "No sabia que las cosas fueran asi en la familia de Draco."

"Si...tal vez ni siquiera el Joven Draco lo sabe...no quiero saber, lo que pasaria si el Joven Draco se niega a ser un mortifago...," suspiro Dobby, "Seguramente le pasara lo mismo que a Lady Narcissa..."

Ahora Harry entendia, por que Draco tenia tanto miedo de su padre.

"Pero no le puede contar sobre esto a nadie, Harry Potter, señor," pidio Dobby.

"Te lo prometi," dijo Harry.

"Bien...Dobby tiene que preparar algo para la cena. Dobby se alegro de que Harry Potter lo haya visitado," con estas palabras el elfo se despidio y desaparecio.

De regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor Harry penso acerca de la historia de Dobby.

Deberia contarle a Draco sobre el hechizo que tenia su madre?

Mejor no!

Al final Draco lo utlizaria como excusa para no estar con Harry.

"Harry," le llamo Lupin.

El licantropo corria hacia tras èl y se detuvo, cuando estuvo junto a Harry.

"Remus? Que puedo hacer por ti?", pregunto Harry.

"Pues...ehh...esto...podrias comunicarle algo a Sirius?", pidio Lupin.

"Claro!"

"O.k, pues..ehm..dile que aun estoy decepcionado, pero que lo perdono," dijo Lupin, "Quiero decir, eso fue en sexto...no le puedo hacer ningun reproche por eso..Aun cuando debio habermelo dicho..."

"O.k, se lo comunicare," dijo Harry.

"Gracias...tengo que irme. En un rato empezara una nueva hora," se despidio Lupin y regreso a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Confundido miro al licantropo, antes de seguir caminando hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Por el camino se le unio Blaise, quien venia de la enfermeria.

"Madam Pomfrey me habia extrañado," rio Blaise, "No me queria dejar ir."

"Eso lo conozco...Que dijiste que habia pasado?", pregunto Harry.

"Nada...Ella ya no me pregunta. Cree que de nuevo fueron los Slytherins," respondio Blaise.

"Es muy grave?", pregunto Harry.

"Pues...pueden salir algunos morados, pero se van rapido. Mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a eso," bromeo Blaise.

"No le diras a Ron?", pregunto Harry preocupado, "No estaria muy contento, si le hago algo a su novio..."

"Si le digo, tambien tendria que aclararle por que te molestaste," dijo Blaise, "Y no creo que te agrade."

Harry asintio.

"Leonis Ming," murmuro, cuando habian llegado frente a la Dama Gorda.

"Agradable password," sonrio Blaise, por lo que Harry lo miro asustado.

"No lo sabias?"

"Claro que no. Soy un Slytherin," burlo Blaise, "Siempre necesite de alguno de ustedes para entrar...Ya, ahora me ahorrare tiempo."

"Genial," suspiro Hary antes de que ambos entraran a la Sala Comun.

Ahora habian mas estudiantes en ella.

"Todesschwur," susurro Blaise.

"Asi estamos a paces," aclaro èl ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry.

Cuando Neville vio a Blaise lo llevo de inmediato con èl.

Harry aun no entendia que habia querido decir Blaise con Todesschwur.

Se dirigio a las habitaciones.

Ron parecia estar despierto, ya que no se encontraba mas en el cuarto.

Sirius por el contrario dormitaba tranquilo, a pesar de que los cuatro Linyinwins se habian acostado en su estomago.

Junto a la cama de Seamus habia una bandeja con comida, que el irlandes habia comido hasta la mitad.

"Gracias," oyo de repente la voz de Seamus.

"Por que?", pregunto Harry confundido.

Seamus se sento y señalo la bandeja.

"El elfo que la trajo, dijo que era de tu parte," aclaro èl.

"Pues.." Harry se llevo la mano a la parte de atras de la cabeza, "Pense que tal vez querias comer algo..."

"Gracias...muy amable de tu parte," agradecio Seamus.

"Por nada...Que sucedio?", pregunto Harry cuidadosamente.

"Muggles...Muggles y su tonta suposicion de lo que esta bien y mal...no me malinterpretes...me agradan los muggles. De hecho mi padre es uno, pero...a veces desearia, que todos fueran como los magos," dijo Seamus, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

"Lo siento...pero no entiendo, que quieres decir," dijo Harry.

"Esta bien...no es importante," dijo Seamus y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

"Para ti parece ser importante," dijo Harry, "Si no, no llorarias..."

"Ahh olvidalo...o.k," pidio Seamus y cerro sus cortinas.

Harry miro sorprendido las cortinas de la cama del irlandes.

No entendia, que sucedia con Seamus.

Pero entendio otra cosa.

El password de Slytherin. Blaise me dijo el password de Slytherinse asombro Harry.

Lo utilizaria de seguro en la noche.

Ahora habian demasiados Slytherins en la Sala Comun.

Se dirigio a su cama y desperto a Sirius con cuidado.

El perro bostezo, antes de mirar a Harry curioso.

Harry cerro sus cortinas y puso un hechizo silenciador.

"Remus te manda una razon," empezo èl.

De inmediato Sirius se transformo.

"Me perdona?", pregunto Sirius esperanzado.

"Si...lo hace, sin embargo esta decepcionado aun," comunico Harry, "Debiste haberselo dicho antes."

"Si...debi," suspiro Sirius, "Pero tenia miedo."

"Que fue lo que sucedio?", pregunto Harry, "Debio ser algo en sexto, segun se..."

"Pues...tu conoces la historia con Snape," empezo Sirius, "Moony estuvo algo molesto conmigo y me ignoro. Aun eramos pareja, pero solo hablaba conmigo lo necesario...En ese tiempo..pues bien, como Moony no estaba a disposicion...me acoste con una Ravenclaw...nos reconciliamos luego de esa noche y no fui capaz de contarselo...y ayer..bueno se me escapo...Te puedes imaginar que Moony no estuvo muy contento por eso. Los licantropos son muy fieles."

"Pero paso hace años," se asombro Harry.

"Eso es igual. Infidelidad es infidelidad," dijo Sirius con voz de culpa.

"Pues...èl te perdona."

"Ya...tuve suerte," dijo Sirius y se seco de la frente sudor imaginario, "Si me disculpas, tengo que ir con èl."

Sirius se transformo en perro, salto de la cama y corrio por la puerta que se abria en esos momentos.

Dean, quien la habia abierto, miro sorprendido cuando vio al perro de Lupin, pero no pregunto nada, sino que entro a la habitacion.

"Harry...te agradezco," dijo Dean alegre, "Lavender me hablo hoy al respecto...ahh..."

"Y?", pregunto Harry.

"Somos novios," dijo Dean, "Nos entendimos bien desde el principio..."

En ese momento Seamus huyo de la habitacion.

Harry vio un par de lagrimas en los ojos del Irlandes.

Dean lo miro rapidamente, luego se giro hacia Harry.

"No es genial. Lavender Brown y yo," suspiro Dean, "Es de las chicas mas bonitas y ahora es mia..."

Dean empezo a sonreir.

"Ya, bien por ti...sabes que pasa con Seamus?", cambio Harry de tema.

"No," respondio Dean, pero Harry tuvo la sensacion de que mentia.

"Lavender y yo," se alegro Dean y se dejo caer feliz en su cama.

"Lavender y yo," repitio.

Harry no escucho sus repeticiones de enamorado mas, ya que pensaba desesperado que podia tener Seamus.

TBC


	27. Seamus

**Cambios**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,

Dean/Lavender,...

Advertencia: Slash.

Comentario de la autora: Ya...no se que debo decir...No encuentro mis partes muy buenas, por eso mejor no dijo nada.

* * *

En lo que quedo de la tarde, Seamus no volvio a aparecer.

Harry no podia aclararse, que sucedio con el irlandes.

Si no lo conociera bien, diria que tenia problemas amorosos.

Pero el pensamiento lo deshecho de nuevo.

Si fuera asi, Dean ya habria hecho algo.

Cuando le hablo a Hermione sobre el comportamiento de Seamus, esta sacudio la cabeza incredula y dijo que èl no podia ser tan ciego.

"Me lo podrias aclarar?", pidio Harry y acelero sus pasos para alcanzar a Hermione.

Sin embargo Parvati lo detuvo, de manera que Hermione sonrio significativamente y desaparecio de su campo de vista.

"Sabes algo?", se dirgio a Parvati.

La otra parte de su haren se habia ido al Gran Comedor hacia unos minutos con Dean.

"Eres ciego?", dijo Parvati horrorizada, "Tiene problemas amorosos..."

"No," replico Harry, "No los tiene."

"Ahh no?...creeme, soy una experta en el tema. Los tiene," dijo Parvati.

"Y en quien esta...enamorado?", pregunto Harry, aun sin creerlo.

Se mantenia en su teoria, que Dean habria hecho algo al respecto.

A menos de Seamus estuviera enamorado de Lavender!

Harry penso, si eso podria ser.

Seria posible, pues ellos habian ido juntos el año pasado el Baile de Navidad.

"Eso no lo se," respondio Parvati, "...ahora me especializo en Slytherins...Supongo que eso te interesa?"

"La verdad si," admitio Harry en voz baja, "Pero tiene la desventaja de que no puedo ayudar a Seamus..."

"Preguntale," sugirio Parvati, "Si le mencionas que sabes que se trata de un lio amoroso...habra pasado la parte mas dificil."

Harry decidio seguir aquel consejo.

Atravesaron la puerta del Comedor y de inmediato la mirada de Harry se deslizo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Desilucionado dejo caer la mirada, cuando no vio a Draco.

Ni siquiera sus gorilas o Pansy estaban alli.

De hecho habian en la mesa de Slytherin puestos libres que normalmente estaban repletos.

"Ya que te especializas en Slytherins...donde estan?", susurro Harry a su compañera.

"Reunion de guerra..tratan de convencer al Ministerio de que hechen a Snape," comento Parvati.

"Pero eso no se puede," se asombro Harry, mientras se sentaba en medio de Parvati y Neville.

Neville parecia estar tan orgulloso sobre su logro con la pociones, que se lo contaba a todo el que pasaba por su lado.

"Claro que se puede," aclaro Parvati, "Todas las cuatro casas tienen que estar descontentas con el profesor, entonces el Ministerio puede hacer algo."

"Ahh, y como se supone que funciona?", pregunto Harry confundido, "Hacemos una votacion, o que?"

"No," Parvati sonrio, "Los prefectos lo arreglan. Si un prefecto esta en desacuerdo la queja es invalida."

"Como si alguien estuviera en desacuerdo," dijo Harry y dejo ir su mirada hasta la mesa de Profesores.

Los ojos de Snape brillaban por la rabia contenida, cuando miro a la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry sacudio la cabeza confundido.

Que habria podido pasar, para que los Slytherins quisieran deshacerse de Snape?

Durante la comida busco siempre a dos personas.

Una era Draco, la otra Seamus.

Ninguno de los dos aparecio.

Con gran esfuerzo, Parvati logro sacarlo de su busqueda y llevarlo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Fred y George trataban de venderle a Dean y Lavender su caja para parejas y Neville estaba tan optimista que queria preparar otra pocion mas dificil con Blaise.

Harry se asombraba cada vez que observaba a Blaise en la Sala Comun.

El Slytherin parecia un Gryffindor mas, solo el escudo de Slytherin demostraba que no era un Gryffindor.

Para sorpresa de Harry encontro a Hermione y Ron en una esquina, cuando ambos discutian sobre "Historia de Hogwarts".

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su discucion que no le prestaron atencion a Harry.

Ya que no tenia nada de ganas de ser como aire para nadie, abandono la Sala Comun y se dirigio a la habitacion.

Con algo de impaciencia, comprobo que aquel año se desaparecia muy a menudo en la habitacion.

Y tambien el contacto con Hermione y Ron se habia reducido drasticamente.

Entendia que ambos preferian el contacto con Viktor o Blaise, pero extrañaba sus conversaciones de alguna manera.

Con Ron compartia la habitacion, pero a Hermione la veia en muy contadas ocasiones.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando un fuerte estallido surgio de la Sala Comun.

"Longbottom...", oyo la voz furiosa de Blaise, "Dije solo seis plumas de gallina..."

sonriente abrio la puerta de la habitacion.

"Neville es unico"

La sonrisa desaparecio de sus labios, cuando vio a Seamus sentado en la cama con las piernas recogidas y una expresion vacia.

"Seamus," dijo en voz baja, para ganar la atencion del irlandes.

Pero este empezo como antes y sollozar desgarradoramente.

"Seamus," repitio Harry y se sento junto a èl en la cama.

Acaricio la espalda del chico para calmarlo, hasta que este volvio en si lentamente y lo miro con ojos lagrimosos.

"Que sucede?", pregunto Harry suavemente.

"Nada," dijo Seamus.

"Entonces de otra manera...de quien estas enamorado?", Harry intento nuevamente.

La suposicion de Parvati parecia ser cierta ya que el irlandes puso una expresion de horror.

"Eso no te importa," dijo Seamus, cuando recobro la razon.

"Oyeme...solo te quiero ayudar," dijo Harry, "Yo tambien estoy enamorado de alguien y..."

Harry se detuvo, pero Seamus lo miro esperando.

"Y?", pregunto el irlandes y se limpio las lagrimas.

"Tu me dices de quien estas tu...y yo te digo de quien estoy yo," propuso Harry.

Cuando lo termino de decir, le parecio gracioso.

Parecia como en un jardin de niños.

Seamus parecia pensar lo mismo, ya que una pequeña sonrisa de formo en su rostro.

"O.k," suspiro Seamus, "...Dean."

"Que hay con Dean?", pregunto Harry confundido.

Seamus lo miro primero asombrado, pero luego penetrantemente.

Harry necesito algun tiempo hasta que por fin entendio, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron.

"Dean?" se sorprendio, "Estas enamorado de Dean?"

Seamus agacho la cabeza apenado y asintio.

"Se lo has dicho?", pregunto Harry, "Quiero decir, deberias...Solo para que deje de hablar de Lavender...Debe ser una tortura para ti..Oh, sorry, eso no fue apropiado...Tienes que decirle."

"Ya lo hice," suspiro Seamus.

"Oh!"

Harry no sabia que mas decir.

"Harry, te puedo preguntar algo?", pidio Seamus.

Cuando vio a Harry asentir, empezo vacilante: "Pues...tu creciste con Muggles..."

"Tu tambien," dijo Harry.

"No! Solo mi padre es muggle. Yo fui educado con las reglas y creencias del Mundo Magico," aclaro Seamus, "Aun cuando mi padre no estaba muy contento..."

"Que querias saber?", Harry regreso la conversacion al tema inicial.

"Es...bueno es...," tartamudeo Seamus, "Pues..ehm...es para lo muggles de veras tan extraño, que dos chicos se amen?"

Harry necesito tiempo para trabajar la pregunta y luego respondio:" Pues bien...sabes, ellos dicen, que lo aceptarian...pero la mayoria lo considera anormal."

"Asi que es verdad!" , suspiro Seamus.

"Que es verdad?", pregunto Harry.

"Pues...sabes...para nosotros los magos no es anormal o extraño," aclaro Seamus, "Por el contrario, mas o menos el 60% prefieren una pareja de su mismo sexo..."

"Eso lo se," le interrumpio Harry, "Ron me lo conto...por lo menos la version sin el procentaje."

Seamus asintio.

"Ya...sabes, Dean estuvo en mi casa la mitad de las vacaciones de verano," comento Seamus, "Y siempre hizo insinuaciones...me pregunto varias veces, si estaba enamorado de alguien e.t.c...Por un par de dias me decidi a declararle mis sentimientos...no pense que estuviera hablando de Lavender y no de mi.."

"Y no fue muy bueno?", adivino Harry.

"Puedes decirlo con seguridad," respondio Seamus, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, "Primero no dijo nada...me miro sorprendido..Pero luego su mirada se transformo en asco..."

"Asco? Pero con Ron y Blaise o Oliver y Flint no fue asi," se sorprendio Harry.

"Si," Seamus rio sarcasticamente, "Ellos no tienen nada que ver con èl...Èl acepta las relaciones homosexuales, desde que no tengan que ver con èl..."

"No puede ser verdad," dijo Harry asombrado, "De donde tiene esas ideas tan tontas?"

"Muggles. Sus padres son muggles. Ellos piensan que es anormal, asqueroso, enfermo, lo que sea y eso se lo enseñaron," respondio Seamus friamente.

"De veras lo siento," susurro Harry.

"No hay por que..." Seamus se limpio las nuevas lagrimas, "Bueno...tu me tienes que contar algo..."

Harry gimio por dentro.

Por que no habia Seamus olvidado aquello?

Se aseguro de que no habia nadie en el cuarto antes de volver con Seamus.

"Bueno primero...solo pocos saben al respecto. Ni siquiera a Ron se lo he contado," empezo Harry, "Y agradeceria si permaneciera asi.."

"Esta bien..no dire nada," prometio Seamus.

"Sabes...solo lo saben Fred, George, Blaise, Lavender, Parvati..."

"No dire nada," repitio Seamus divertido.

"De por si que no me lo creeras," dijo Harry, "Es Draco..."

"Malfoy?", pregunto Seamus sorprendido.

"Conoces a otro Draco?", replico Harry.

Ahora era Seamus quien lo miraba confundido.

"Èl tambien me ama," prosiguio Harry, "Pero por su padre no quiere tener nada conmigo..."

"Tu y Malfoy?", repitio Seamus, "Eso no lo habia esperado!"

"Ah no?", Harry estaba sorprendido, "Normalmente todos dicen, que ya lo sabian,...por que tenia una mirada en tercero..."

"No reconoci ninguna mirada especial," dijo Seamus.

"Na por lo menos uno," Harry fingio alegria.

"Tu y Malfoy?....Por lo menos èl te ama...A Dean lo puedo olvidar," suspiro Seamus y empezo a llorar de nuevo.

Harry lo abrazo y empezo a acariciarlo tranquilizadoramente, hasta que el cuerpo del irlandes se relajo y oyo su respiracion calmada.

Con cuidado se despejo de Seamus, lo cubrio con la manta y cerro sus cortinas.

Harry se sento junto a los Linyinwins.

"Harry?, llamo Ron, tras abrir la puerta.

"Shh," dijo Harry, "Seamus esta durmiendo."

"Disculpa..Lupin y Sirius estan en la Sala Comun," aclaro Ron en susurros, "Quieren recojer a sus Linyinwins."

"Claro, bajo en un momento."

Ron asintio y salio de la habitacion.

Harry busco la canasta de los Linyinwins y la puso en la cama.

"Bueno, tienen que separarse," susurro, antes de sacar a Minni y Mickey del grupo y ponerlos en la canasta.

Los Linyinwins de Lupin no se opusieron, pero miraban anhelantes a los otros dos.

En la Sala Comun Harry se llevo un susto.

La pared, cerca a donde Neville preparaba su pocion estaba llena de hollin y algunos Gryffindors tenian tambien hollin en sus rostros.

Lupin miro a Neville escpetico, cuando este queria agregar un ingrediente.

Harry no sabia que era, pero Blaise lo cogio de inmediato.

A pesar de eso Lupin no retiraba su mirada.

Sirius por el contrario parecia estar fascinado con el puesto de los gemelos.

En la tarde habia estado algo cansado como para mirarlo con atencion.

"Te gusta?", pregunto George y acaricio la cabeza de Sirius.

Sirius ladro, por lo que los gemelos le presentaron a un perro sus articulos.

Sirius parecia estar bastante interesado en esto, ya que sacudia la cola y oia con las orejas bien abiertas.

"Remus...," saludo Harry al profesor.

Algunos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero se ahorraron comentarios.

"Sabes hace cuanto que no estaba en una Sala Comun tan llena?", pregunto Lupin soñador.

Contento observo la Sala, sin perder el caldero de Neville de vista.

"Oh, no," gimio Harry , "No otro antiguo Gryffindor, que quiere pertenecer de nuevo...Oliver es mas que suficiente..."

Lupin lo miro sorprendido, pero luego empezo a reir.

"No te preocupes, Har. Tan malo no sera," rio Lupin.

La confianza entre los dos, hizo sorprender a los demas Gryffindors y desperto su curiosidad.

"Los querias de regreso?", le recordo Harry al licantropo.

Lupin le agradecio y tomo la canasta de las manos del Gryffindor.

"Hocicos...podemos irnos," dijo hacia Sirius, pero este estaba encantado por las plumas de broma de Fred y George.

"Hocicos," la voz de Lupin sonaba apremiante.

Sirius señalo con su cabeza hacia la caja con las plumas.

"Que es eso?", pregunto Lupin a los gemelos.

"Una pluma de broma...cuando uno escribe con ella, suelta tinta," aclaro Fred.

"Te gusta, verdad?", pregunto Lupin esta vez a Sirius.

Sirius sacudio la cola con fuerza.

"A pesar del incidente, crees que te las voy a comprar?", pregunto Lupin frio.

Por un momento Sirius dejo de sacudir la cola y agacho culpable la cabeza.

Lupin lo miro, antes de suspirar y girarse hacia George.

"Cuanto cuestan?", pregunto.

"Ya. Dos Galeones cada una," respondio Fred.

"Me llevo una caja por cinco y ustedes reciben cien puntos," propuso Lupin.

"Un momento," pidio Fred, antes de llevarse a George a una esquina.

Ambos hablaban tan bajito, que Harry no entendio, sobre que.

"O.k," dijo Fred, cuando ambos terminaron, "Trato hecho."

George empaco una caja en una bolsa de plastico, en la que cada cinco segundos aparecia "Sortilegios Weasley" en diferentes colores y formas.

"Aqui," Lupin les dio los cinco Galeones, "Y cien puntos para Gryffindor."

"Muchas gracias por su compra, Profesor," agreadecio Fred amablemente.

Lupin metio la bolsa en la canasta, cuidando que los Linyinwins no se sintieran incomodos y abandono la Sala Comun con un alegre Sirius.

"Y, que nos dicen?" dijo George orgulloso, "Cien puntos...traten de imitarnos..."

Angelina y algunos otros aplaudieron.

Harry habia huido del cuarto, cuando vio a Blaise debajo de la mesa y un humo rojo salir del caldero de Neville.

Y de veras, poco antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitacion oyo una explosion.

Harry sentia lastima por Blaise.

Habria sabido con que se habia metido?

Los otros dos Linyinwins llegaron a su lado y se acercaron a sus piernas.

"Hola," susurro Harry y alzo a los dos.

"Tienen que despedirse," dijo en voz baja, "Te llevare hoy con Draco..."

Moonshine parecia estar entre el pensamiento de dejar a Butterfly y ver a Draco de nuevo.

Pero Draco vencio y el pequeño gato empezo a maullar alegre.

Harry espero hasta que Dean, Neville, Ron y Blaise se fueran a dormir, antes de ponerse la capa invisible y tomar a Moonshine en el brazo.

Silencioso de deslizo hasta la Sala Comun, en la que solo se encontraban Fred y George que ordenaban su puesto y Hermione, quien hacia su tarea, ya que habia estado ocupada en la tarde con Viktor.

Pero los tres estaban tan ocupados, que no notaron que la puerta se abria y se volvia a cerrar.

Con pasos rapidos se encamino hacia las mazmorras.

Harry tenia mucho miedo de que Moonshine fuera a maullar, cuando un profesor, Filch o Mrs. Norris estuvieran cerca.

Cuando llego al muro humedo, murmuro en voz baja el password que le habia dado Blaise.

De inmediato aparecio la entrada.

Para el horror de Harry la Sala Comun de Slytherin estaba llena.

"Acaso nunca duermen?"

En una silla vio a Draco que estaba sentado junto a Pansy aburrido y escuchaba el monologo, pues no se podia llamar de otra manera, de un chico de septimo.

"... en 1232 las cuatro casas lograron incluso sacar al director...y no recibieron ningun castigo," decia en ese momento, "Y en 1921 el profesor de Encantamientos fue explusado, ya que los Ravenclaws convencieron a todos los demas..."

"Te olvidas de algo," interrumpio un chico de sexto, "Nosotros no somos Ravenclaws."

"Afortunadamente," dijo Millicent Bulstrode en voz alta.

"No me refiero a eso," aclaro el chico de sexto, "Somos Slytherins y no les agradamos. Piensan que de veras nos van a ayudar..."

"Por todos los cielos, Jason...no lo has entendido," suspiro el chico de septimo, "Todos odian a Snape...Slytherin era la unica casa que lo soportaba...Los otros van a chuparse los dedos para firmar su expulsion.."

De todos los lados llegaron comentarios.

Harry noto que Moonshine se ponia incomodo, por lo que abandono la Sala Comun y se dirigio al pasillo que conducia a las habitaciones.

En las bifurcaciones conto por lo menos tres veces hasta que estuvo seguro que que iba por el camino correcto.

Aliviado solto aire, cuando vio la puerta con las inscripciones _D. Malfoy § B. Zabini._

"Schwertklinge," murmuro.

Cuando el grifo aparecio entro tan rapido como pudo en el cuarto.

Silenciosamente cerro la puerta, antes de poner a Moonshine en el suelo.

Ya que ademas de las dos camas no habia donde sentarse, se sento en la izquierda, que sabia, era la de Draco.

Moonshine salto igualmente a esta.

Harry se puso comodo, recostandose en ella.

La almohada de Draco olia a Cereza y Limon, una mezcla perfecta de dulce y acido

Absorvio el olor profundamente.

Moonshine lo observaba atento, pero èl no se dejo molestar por ello.

Abrazo la almohada y se pego a ella.

Amaba ese olor...diferente al de su cama, que de manera inexplicable olia a Menta.

Cerro los ojos para oler mejor y se imagino que la almohada era Draco.

Pero lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, hasta que felizmente abrazado a la almohada no pudo aguantar mas despierto y se durmio.

* * *

Hola! Primero que todo espero que con estos dos capitulos hayan quedado solucionadas algunas de sus dudas. Segundo, he tomado la decision de subir cada vez dos capitulos, pues me parece que asi avanzo mas rapido; pero no se si les parezca bien.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante quiero agradecer a Velia, Murtilla, Duare, Liwk y Anny Pervert Snape por sus reviews...no se que haria sin ellos.

Hasta la proxima...

Lilith


	28. Despertar

**Cambios**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Advertencia: Slash

Comentario de la autora: Ya...me he metido en un callejón sin salida, por lo tanto no sorprendan si la siguiente parte se demora algo. Además debo advertirles, que este capítulo es terrible. No se me ocurrió nada y tuve que obligarme a escribir algo...Lastimosamente se nota cuando se lee...No sean duros conmigo.

Comentario de la Traductora: Se que es un poco tarde para hacer este comentario, pero pido disculpas por mi mala ortografia (especialmente en lo que a las tildes de refiere), pero no es mi especialidad. He encontrado un corrector de ortografia, pero la verdad no es muy bueno.

Y aqui viene la reaccion de Draco....Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Lo primero que Harry noto, cuando se levanto, fue que no podía estar en la Torre de Gryffindor, a menos que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido probar la decoración en verde y plateado.

Su segundo sorprendente descubrimiento fue que habia un brazo alrededor suyo y que la mano perteneciente a este estaba recostada sobre su estómago.

Además sentía una cálida respiración en su nuca.

Se separo cuidadosamente del abrazo, antes de girarse.

Sorprendido observó el rostro dormido de Draco.

El Slytherin tenia una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Sin embargo la comisura de sus labios se movió y sus manos buscaban por toda la cama.

Cuando jalo el cuerpo de Harry cerca al suyo nuevamente, la expresión de satisfacción volvió a aparecer. Harry sonrió por esto y empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Draco. Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza la idea de despertar al Slytherin con un beso.

Pero la decisión tuvo que ahorrarsela, cuando los ojos de Draco empezaron a moverse, hasta que finalmente se abrieron.

"Buenos días," susurro Harry, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello.

"Aun aquiiiii?", Draco bostezo, al desperezarse.

"Si, como puedes ver," respondió Harry y se acerco mas a Draco.

"Por que no me sacaste?", pregunto Harry con cuidado, mientras acariciaba tiernamente los hombros de Draco.

"Porque te veías muy tierno," respondió Draco sin pensar. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry, analizo sus propias palabras. De inmediato se sonrojo y tartamudeo: "Eh..quiero decir..no podía despertar al chico dorado de Gryffindor..eh..sabes, que te ves terrible con ojeras..y...y no le podía hacer eso a las otras casas..no tienen porque quedarse ciegos... uno se ve con la edad de por si cada vez peor..."

Draco lo miro algo ofendido, cuando Harry empezó a reír.

"Que es tan gracioso, Potter?" le pregunto.

"Eres como para gritar...admite que te gusta tenerme a tu lado," sonrió Harry, "...y aun cuando no...tus excusas eran mejores."

"No me gusta tenerte a mi lado," replico Draco rápidamente, "Y...eso no fue una excusa, sino la verdad...No eres el mas bello y encima con ojeras?..Terrible, créeme..."

"Yo se," suspiro Harry y se levanto.

"Tu no sabes nada," dijo Draco.

"Draco...eres un idiota!"

"Que dijiste?", el Slytherin se paro furioso frente a Harry," Soy un idiota?"

"Si, lo eres," dijo Harry, "Me amas..lo admites..te amo..lo admito...y solo por tu terquedad no tenemos nada..."

"Otra vez con lo mismo?", pregunto Draco molesto, "Cuantas veces tengo que decirte, que no se puede..Ignoralo...Yo también lo hago."

"No, no lo haces," replico el Gryffindor.

Draco quería protestar, pero Harry no lo dejo hablar.

"Te creo, que antes podías ignorarlo..pero ahora no...sino serias como en los últimos años...Pero has cambiado desde el inicio de este curso..Un ejemplo...Trelawney! Sabias que no podía leer tu mano. Pero dijiste algo? No! El año pasado lo hubieras gritado por todo Hogsmeade..."

"Eso es algo diferente," interrumpió Draco, pero Harry prosiguió: "Luego tus cumplidos escondidos, que tratas de tapar con insultos...Mi cabello es extrañamente hechizante?..Draco date cuenta...Podías ignorarlo tanto, como creías, porque pensabas que yo no sentía nada por ti...Pero ahora que sabes que es mutuo..."

"O.k...si," grito Draco tan de repente, que Harry se asusto, "Quiero estar contigo...no quiero dejarte, Potter...Pero, no puedo...Cuando lo entenderás...espera un par de años, hasta que sea mayor de edad y entonces me casare contigo si quieres..."

"Significa que estamos casi comprometidos?" la sonrisa de Harry rompía todos los records.

"Eh...pues...eh," Draco parecía estar demasiado confundido.

"Si espero y luego de la escuela salimos juntos y te casas conmigo, si yo que querré...significa entonces, que estamos comprometidos," aclaro Harry.

"Por mi esta bien," dijo Draco.

"No? De veras?", pregunto Harry contento.

"Claro que no, Potter," gruño el Slytherin, por lo que la sonrisa de Harry desapareció.

"Draco...", empezó Harry vacilante.

"Para ti todavía Malfoy," dijo Draco.

"Draco...," prosiguió Harry y el nombre lo dijo en tono mas alto, "...podrías besarme?"

"Fuera," siseo Draco y señaló la puerta.

"Tu padre no esta aquí," dijo Harry despreocupado, "No hay nadie aquí...Blaise esta..." él se aseguro con una mirada a la cama de Blaise, "con Ron en Gryffindor...No has nadie, a excepción de nosotros dos..."

"No puedo," respondió Draco inseguro.

"Y por que no? Tienes miedo de que Moonshine nos delate?", preguntó Harry.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

"Si te beso una vez, no te voy a dejar ir nunca mas," susurró el Slytherin.

Harry había esperado cualquier excusa menos aquella.

Su boca parecía estar pegada, ya que no podía sacar una sola palabra.

Draco parecía estar pasándola parecido, solo que por causa de la pena.

Para romper el incomodo silencio, Harry miró su reloj.

"Maldición!"

Draco se asustó por el grito de Harry.

"Ya, debí saber que no querías oirlo," se disculpó Draco, "Lo siento...pero pensé que querías oír la verdad..."

"No es eso," chilló Harry, "Sabes que hora es?"

"Dejame adivinar...nos perdimos el desayuno?", preguntó Draco aburrido, antes de empezar a buscar su ropa.

"Yo diría que el almuerzo," dijo Harry, "Son las dos,"

"Que?"

Ahora Draco también estaba nervioso.

"Por que no te levantaste mas temprano?", le reprochó Harry.

"Yo? Por que yo?", replicó Draco.

"Porque los Slytherin se levantan siempre temprano!"

"Quien te dijo esa estupidez?"

"Blaise!"

"Debí suponerlo," la voz de Draco estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

"Siempre estas antes que yo en el Gran Comedor," prosiguió Harry, "Por que tenias que quedarte dormido hoy...Teníamos a McGonagall en las dos ultimas horas."

"Pues...normalmente me despierto a las cuatro por mis pesadillas," dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros, "...no se...pero esta noche no tuve ni una sola...debió ser por la agradable compañía!"

Harry sintió como se sonrojaba, cuando Draco le guiño un ojo.

"Que bonito," dijo Harry cuando se calmo.

"Pues...si...", Draco fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió.

Blaise se quedó parado sorprendido, cuando vio a los dos en la habitación, pero luego apareció una sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Malfoy? Potter? Que hacen aquí solos?", pregunto Blaise pícaramente.

"Que haces tu aquí?", siseo Draco, "No deberías estar con tu Gryffindor?"

"Pero...pero...Malfoylein," murmuro Blaise sonriente, "Ron no tiene siempre tiempo para mi...su hermana lo ha cogido para ella...al parecer tiene que ayudar en algo..."

"Puedes salir?", gruño Draco.

"Malfoy, Malfoy," Blaise sacudió la cabeza, "No entiendo, por que aun estas molesto conmigo..Potter no le contó a nadie...y no es malo, cuando se conocen los sentimientos del otro...Por cierto, Potter.."

Su mirada se dirigió a Harry.

"...Ron te busca. Él piensa que por alguna razón estas donde Lupin, pero si no te dejas ver en Gryffindor pronto...podrá pensar que fuiste secuestrado por Tu-Sabes-Quien y le informara a Dumbledore..."

Harry asintió, se puso su capa y salió de la habitación.

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba casi vacía, solo Pansy Parkinson practicaba para Encantamientos.

Este la ignoró y se encamino a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Solo cuando llegó a la habitación, se quitó la capa y la metió en su baúl.

"Una capa invisible?", preguntó Seamus confundido.

Harry se asusto, no habia notado, que el irlandés estaba allí.

"De donde la sacaste?", pregunto Seamus.

"Era de mi padre," respondió Harry rápidamente y cerro el baúl.

Se giro hacia el irlandés y vio que este tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

"Donde estuviste toda la noche? Y hoy en la mañana? Y en la tarde?", pregunto Seamus, "Pareces haber tenido suerte con Malfoy..."

"No, no la tuve," suspiro Harry, "Él es simplemente lo mas terco que he conocido."

"Ya, por lo menos es solo terco..," los ojos de Seamus adquirieron un brillo de tristeza...y no asqueado."

Harry pensó que Seamus empezaría a llorar de nuevo, pero el irlandés trago saliva y sonrio.

"Ah...le dije a la Profesora McGonagall, que no te sentías muy bien..Así que te sugiero no abandonar la Torre de Gryffindor hasta mañana. Los elfos me traen siempre algo de comer, así que podemos comer juntos."

"Claro, Lavender, con gusto lo haré," oyeron la voz de Dean frente a la puerta. Poco después este entro a la habitación.

"Ah..Lavender es genial,", fantaseo, mientras que sacaba su libro de Transformaciones.

"Seamus? Por que no lo intentaste con ella el año pasado?", pregunto Dean curioso.

Seamus quiso responderle, pero Dean se le adelanto.

"Ah ya se," dijo fríamente, "Debe ser realmente terrible, dejar escapar a una chica como Lavender...Yo lo hubiera intentado de inmediato...Pero tu no eres normal..."

No dejo muy claro si hablaba en sentido moral o sexual.

"Lo ves? Desearía que solo fuera terco," gruño Seamus, luego de que Dean salió de la habitación.

"Todo pasara," trato Harry de consolarlo.

"Y luego ese...yo lo hubiera probado," el irlandés imito a Dean, "Si claro...", rió, "...por eso soy todavía virgen, por que lo estoy intentando..Idiota!"

Harry recordó, que Seamus no se desmayo al tocar el Aurastein.

"No lo eres?", pregunto Harry.

"Ne...la verdad no," respondió Seamus solicito, "El año pasado ayude a Parvati con una tarea y...pues, como termino, te lo puedes imaginar."

"Oh," se sorprendió Harry, "Tu y Parvati?"

Seamus asintió, aunque no parecía estar muy orgulloso al respecto.

"Por que no me enamore de Parvati? No, tenia que enamorarme de mister Yo-soy-muy-normal-y-tu-eres-asqueroso," gimió Seamus, "Con Parvati hubiera sido mas fácil."


	29. Oleada de Frio

**Cambios**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Advertencia: Slash

Comentario Autora: Ya, aun no he salido del callejón sin salida, pero por lo menos lo estoy intentando...

No quería hacer que Dean fuera un imbecil...sin embargo quería tener solo dos parejas Slash :-) .

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente.

Draco habia poco a poco asimilado la situación.

Por eso mismo pasaba, que muchas veces sin llamar la atención acariciaba la pierna de Harry cuando estaban juntos en una clase.

Esto parecía gustarle mucho a Moonshine, ya que el pequeño Linyinwin corría por la habitación del Gryffindor o bien Slytherin contento.

Aunque Ron le habia escrito varias veces a su madre, que Blaise era un buen chico, Mrs. Weasley enviaba cada semana un Howler.

Incluso Ginny encontraba esto exagerado.

Pero cuando se quejo con Mrs. Weasley, también la menor de los Weasley recibió por vez primera un Howler en la mesa.

Ron se acostumbro poco a poco a las ruidosas cartas, él seguía comiendo, como si no pasara nada, cuando el Howler estallaba en gritos.

De igual manera le interesaba muy poco lo que su madre pensara sobre, el que él y Blaise se habían vuelto inseparables.

Era un milagro, si Blaise pasaba la noche en Slytherin.

Harry también empezó a sentirlo.

Se sentía como una quinta llanta en un auto.

A Hermione la veía siempre en compañía de Viktor y Ron siempre estaba con Blaise.

Por esto resulto, que él y Seamus se volvieron de repente los mejores amigos.

Él y el joven irlandés se la pasaban casi siempre juntos y hablaban sobre Draco o bien Blaise.

Lo único que Seamus jamás le comentaba eran sus salidas nocturnas.

Harry se sorprendía por esto, pero ya que él no era ningún santo en esa cuestión, no le hablo a Seamus sobre eso.

Dean ignoraba al irlandés olimpicamente.

Las cosas entre él y Lavender se habían vuelto tan 'malas', que Parvati tuvo que hacerse cargo sola de la columna en el periódico.

Sin embargo recibia suficiente apoyo de su hermana y Hannah Abbott.

Sobre Seamus habia bastantes rumores.

Él fue el único Prefecto que se opuso a firmar la solicitud de expulsión de Snape, por lo que la queja se cancelo y los Slytherins lo eligieron como nueva víctima.

Harry le habia preguntado varias veces acerca del tema, por que lo habia hecho, pero Seamus no revelaba nada, sin embargo dejaba ver que Draco tenia algo que ver con ello.

Esto tenia ventajas.

Aun cuando para Snape era mas que inusual, Seamus se convirtió en su nuevo alumno favorito y él lo llenaba de puntos para su casa.

Obviamente surgieron los rumores mas locos e irreales.

Algunos se acostumbraron al buen humor de Snape, que fue alimentado por el equipo de Slytherin.

Se habían jugado dos partidos mas.

El primero fue Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, en el que Ravenclaw gano con 180 a 60.

El segundo fue Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

Para Snape, aquel habia sido el día mas bonito de su vida, pues Slytherin habia ganado 430 a 0.

Angelina y Harry estaban de acuerdo, que esto no era una razón para alegrarse.

Tenían que ser demasiado buenos en los partidos contra Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, si no, no podrían alcanzar a Slytherin.

También McGonagall parecía haber notado esto, ya que para sorpresa de la clase, no les dejo tarea, sino que recordó a Harry y al resto del equipo, el que debían entrenar mucho.

Especialmente a Ron, a quien siempre miraba seriamente.

Al parecer temía que le pasara información a Blaise.

Pero aun con todo el ajetreo del Quidditch, no olvido recordar a la clase sobre los TIMOS de prueba.

En esto siempre miraba a Neville.

Este habia cambiado desde hace semanas.

Casi no abandonaba la Torre de Gryffindor, sino que estudiaba hasta altas horas de la noche.

Colin habia hecho la suposición, de que Neville se habia enamorado y quería impresionar a la chica.

Ya que las chismosas de Hogwarts no se interesaban mucho por Neville, este rumor permaneció entre Gryffindors.

Pero también en las otras materias las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Snape encontró pociones, que incluso genios como Hermione y Draco hacían explotar.

Haciendo excepción de la Vita-Trank.

Esta la habían ignorado.

Trelawney intentaba enseñarles como hablar con las almas de los muertos sobre el destino de las personas.

Pero ya que habia perdido a sus dos únicas seguidoras, esto era perdida de tiempo.

Harry tenia, como muchos otros, que controlarse para no reír, cuando Trelawney brincaba por su salón y zumbaba algo con dos inciensos en la mano.

Lupin tenia, según Sirius, una fase tierna, por lo que cada vez les llevaba criaturas graciosas.

Desde conejos con rayos x hasta ponys, que con su cola hacían música de arpa, habían tenido de todo.

Obviamente las chicas se alegraban por eso.

Incluso Pansy tenia problemas para no chillar "Que tierno" y acariciar a las criaturas.

Flitwick repitió los temas de los últimos cursos con la explicación: "Mejor que puedan los temas antiguos perfectamente, que los nuevos y los antiguos mas o menos."

Binns como siempre era como para dormirse.

Sin embargo habían rumores, de que los Ravenclaws estaban planeando hacer una solicitud para librarse de Binns.

Madam Sprout continuo con las plantas acuáticas.

Ella decía, que debían utilizarlo, mientras el Lago no estuviera congelado.

Astrología era la única materia en la que todo permanecía igual de fácil o bien difícil.

"Tal vez se deba a que las estrellas no han cambiado desde hace millones de años," supuso Terry Boot una noche.

Pero la materia mas difícil de todas era la de Zabini.

Harry no habia pensado que se necesitara tanta energía para sentir auras.

Desde que Zabini no los dejo practicar mas con el Aurastein, nadie lograba sentir su propia aura.

La excepción era Blaise, pero este la sentía débilmente y después de cada hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba completamente acabado.

Debían agradecerle a los esfuerzos de Zabini, que Snape no los hiciera esforzar mucho en la primera hora de Pociones el viernes.

Esto iba relativamente bien, ya que Snape estaba de por si cada primera hora ocupado en quitarse tinta de su túnica y cabello.

Desde hace semanas tenia plumas de broma entre sus utensilios.

Sus repetidas maldiciones hacían ver, que no lo hacia por voluntad propia.

Harry sabia, que Sirius debía estar increíblemente aburrido y que hacia todo esto para entretenerse de alguna manera.

La amenaza de McGonagall de tomar inusuales medidas, no se habia cumplido.

Halloween paso normalmente.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos el jueves, una semana después de Halloween, pensó, que se iba a congelar.

Que pasa ahora?

Se envolvió en su cobija y marcho hacia la ventana.

Se restrego los ojos sorprendido, pero la imagen no se iba.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos de nieve y los copos blancos seguían cayendo.

Incluso en los bordes de las ventanas habia hielo.

"Mierda...esta frió. Por que esta tan frió?", maldijo Seamus, cuando abrió las cortinas de su cama e igualmente envuelto en su cobija se acerco a Harry.

"Creo que los elfos no estaban preparados para este invierno repentino," respondió Harry.

"Invierno?", Seamus lo miro confundido, hasta que dio un vistazo por la ventana.

"No lo creo," se sorprendió el irlandés, "Ayer estuvo a 20C y hoy todo esta cubierto de nieve."

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante la mirada soñadora del irlandés, quien miraba por la ventana.

Seamus parecía un niño, que se alegraba terriblemente por una pelea de nieve.

"Por que esta tan frió?", Neville con su cobija, bostezo, antes de mirar por la ventana.

"Nieve? Tan rápido?", se extraño Neville.

"Es bonito," se alegro Seamus, "Entre mas temprano haya nieve, mas tiempo la tendremos..."

"No tiene por que ser así," dijo Harry.

"Na, pues tuve suerte de no haber dormido en Slytherin, sino seria un cubito de hielo," bromeo Blaise.

Este venia arreglado del baño.

Sin embargo sus brazos cruzados daban a entender que no tenia mucha calor.

"Tienes un despertador adentro de tu cuerpo?", pregunto Seamus confundido.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara, Blaise siempre se levantaba antes que él.

"Pues, algo parecido," respondió Blaise sonriente, mientras iba a la cama de Ron y corría las cortinas.

Con cuidado para no despertar al pelirrojo, trepo en la cama, de manera que quedo frente a Ron.

"Despierta, cariño," susurro el Slytherin y empezó a besar tiernamente la mejilla y frente de Ron.

Solo cuando Ron abrió los ojos, lo beso en la boca.

Los otros habían entrado al baño y se estaban arreglando.

Harry esperaba que los elfos hicieran algo contra el frió.

"Alguien debe levantar a Dean," dijo Neville, cuando salieron del baño.

"Esta bien," gruño Seamus y se encamino a la salida.

En el camino abrió las cortinas de la cama de Dean y siseo algo, que parecía, por el tono de voz una amenaza de muerte.

En todo el proceso no habia disminuido el paso y aun menos se habia detenido.

Con un fuerte golpe la puerta se cerro tras el irlandés, cuando salió de la habitación.

Si alguien no habia despertado aun, ahora lo estaba.

Harry no se hubiera sorprendido, si el golpe se hubiera escuchado en las habitaciones de las chicas.

"Que le pasa?", pregunto Dean, cuando registro lo que habia pasado.

"Adivina," dijo Harry fríamente y salió de la habitación.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco, pero los otros miraban a ambos confundidos.

"Seamus! Esperame!"

Harry pudo alcanzar al irlandés, cuando habían salido de la Torre de Gryffindor.

"No lo logro mas," gruño Seamus, "No puedo estar con él en una habitación..."

"No tienes otra opción," replico Harry.

"Claro...podría cambiar a Ravenclaw," pensó Seamus, "Pero eso no es lo que quiero."

"Desde cuando odias a Dean?", pregunto Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"Como llegas a eso, de que lo odio?", pregunto Seamus.

"Pues, desde hace dos semanas no lo miras de esa manera soñadora en la que lo hacías, sino te ves como si quisieras apuñalarlo," aclaro Harry.

"Ya...tu sabes...del odio al amor hay un paso," respondió Seamus, "No pude hacer nada en contra...de repente estaba allí."

"Pero con Lavender te entiendes bien," dijo Harry.

"Ella no tiene nada que ver," dijo Seamus.

Mientras iban al Gran Comedor, Harry noto, que aun no hacia calor y se cubrió con su capa.

Que no hubiera dado por su cobija.

Seamus parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que dijo: "Espero que vayamos hoy al invernadero numero ocho."

"Eso seria genial," fantaseo Harry, cuando se imagino el clima tropical del invernadero.

Por fin entraron al Gran Comedor.

Casi todas las mesas estaban vacías, Harry supuso, que la mayoría prefería quedarse un rato mas en sus camas.

Solo la mesa de Slytherin estaba completamente llena, sin embargo esto no impresionaba a Harry.

Él hubiera salido de las mazmorras lo mas rápido que le hubiera sido posible.

Fueron los primeros Gryffindors en sentarse.

Harry tomo su taza de té de inmediato para calentarse las manos con esta.

Seamus lo imito.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían puesto una gorra o una bufanda.

Harry lamento no haber llegado a la idea de hacer lo mismo.

Dean y Lavender estaban sentados tan juntos, que cualquier ayuda para calentarse era inútil en ellos.

Ron estaba demasiado ocupado en mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, específicamente a los ojos de Blaise, que olvido el frió por completo.

"Queridos alumnos...," Dumbledore se puso de pie y de inmediato el silencio inundo el Comedor, "...de seguro que ya habrán notado que los elfos no se han ocupado de calentar el castillo..."

"Cuando lo van a hacer?", pregunto un Slytherin.

"Silencio, mister Pryce...," gruño Snape y el Slytherin se cruzo molesto de brazos.

"Los elfos...", prosiguió Dumbledore, "...necesitaran algo de tiempo. Tienen que ocuparse primero de algo importante... les pido un poco de paciencia. A mas tardar hoy en la noche el castillo estará de nuevo caliente."

Algunos alumnos empezaron a quejarse.

"Hasta la noche?", susurro Ron, "Para ese entonces estaremos congelados..."

Solo Hermione parecía estar contenta por la noticia, aunque ella también temblaba de frió.

"Me parece bien," dijo, luego de tomar un sorbo de té, "Por fin los elfos no están ahí para servirnos de inmediato. Tal vez mis intentos sirvieron de algo..."

"Hermione! Si por tu culpa tenemos que congelarnos durante todo el invierno, probaremos contigo el spray de Charlie," amenazo Fred.

Para la sorpresa de todo Gryffindor, los gemelos aun no habían probado el spray en alguien.

"Pueden poner atención," pidió McGonagall seriamente.

Los estudiantes agacharon la cabeza apenados.

No habían notado, que Dumbledore aun estaba de pie.

"Dos cosas mas. Hoy no tendrán Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas..."

Hasta ese momento Harry noto, que ni Lupin ni Sirius estaban presentes.

"...Ayer hubo luna llena," aclaro Dumbledore ante las miradas sorprendidas de los estudiantes.

"...Además el profesor Snape tiene algo que decirles...Severus!"

Dumbledore se sentó, y Snape se levanto en su lugar.

"Lo que tengo que decir es muy importante para todos los cursos, que tienen hoy Pociones," empezó Snape, "Pociones no se llevara a cabo en las mazmorras, sino en el aula de reemplazo para estos casos...Estén diez minutos antes del inicio de la clase en la puerta principal...Los recogeré allí."

Luego de estas palabras se sentó y trato de ignorar a Sinistra que le habia estado hablando toda la mañana.

"Aula de reemplazo para estos casos?", pregunto Fred confundido.

"Creo que quiere decir este frió. No creo que él mismo no querrá estar todo el día en las mazmorras...," aclaro Hermione, "En las mazmorras no es precisamente muy agradable y aun menos con este frió...Brr."

Tembló ante la imagen un poco mas que antes.

"Deberíamos irnos," dijo Fred luego de un rato, "Para poder llegar a tiempo a la puerta principal..."

"Tienen Pociones?", pregunto Hermione.

Cuando George asintió, dijo: "Cuentenme como es el aula..."

"Claro que lo haremos," prometió Fred y los gemelos abandonaron el Gran Comedor con Lee Jordan.

"Deberíamos irnos nosotros también," propuso Hermione, "Necesitamos un buen rato hasta llegar a los invernaderos."

"Ve adelante Hermione," dijo Ron, mientras comía una tortilla.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sin entender y se unió a Lavender y Dean, quienes habían aceptado su propuesta.

Ya que Ron no parecía querer despegarse de su desayuno, Harry se despidió y salió con Seamus.

Cuando se habían alejado unos cuantos pasos del Gran Comedor, oyeron fuertes pasos tras ellos.

"Esperenme," llamo Ron ofendido y llego sin aliento a su lado.

"Tienes mermelada en la nariz," dijo Seamus.

Ron empezó de inmediato a limpiarse la nariz con fuerza, hasta que la mermelada desapareció.

En ese espacio de tiempo Hannah y Parvati salieron del Gran Comedor.

Ambas los miraron contentas, y corrieron de inmediato junto a ellos.

Parvati tenia un pequeño cuaderno en su mano, el que presiono contra Harry.

"Podrían ustedes tres firman?", pidió Hannah.

"Es de nuevo una petición de expulsión?", pregunto Seamus confundido.

"No....la petición de expulsión de Binns será entregada hasta esta noche a los prefectos...y esta vez por favor firma, Seamus," amenazo Parvati.

"No lo se...extrañaría esas horas de sueño extra," pensó Seamus, pero tras mirar el rostro molesto de Parvati, acepto.

"Y para que es esto?", pregunto Harry, mientras caminaban lentamente.

"Una acción de firmas," respondió Hannah.

"Eso vemos," dijo Ron, "Pero para que sirve?"

Harry hojeo las listas.

Habían mas de diez y todas estaban firmadas por ambos lados.

Debía de ser algo importante, si tantos habían firmado.

"Empezamos ayer apenas," dijo Parvati, cuando noto la mirada de Harry.

"Apenas ayer?", se sorprendió él.

"Pero para que sirve?", repitió Ron.

"Para un Baile de Navidad," aclaro Parvati, "Normalmente no tenemos Bailes de Navidad...El año pasado fue una excepción, por el Torneo de los Tres Magos...Y entonces pensamos, que si recogíamos varias firmas, podríamos convencer a Dumbledore de realizar un baile este año."

"Así que...firman?", pidió Hannah y le dio a Harry una pluma.

Harry recordó el baile del año anterior y se pregunto si debería firmar.

Sin embargo, con la compañía adecuada podría ser interesante

Dudaba que Draco fuera a ir con él al Baile de Navidad. Sin embargo firmo.

"Gracias," dijo Parvati, le quito el cuaderno y la pluma de la mano y se las entrego a Ron.

"Puedo ir con Blaise," murmuro Ron, mientras firmaba.

Parvati agradeció nuevamente y le entrego ambas cosas a Seamus.

Este dudo unos segundos, pero luego firmo.

"Perfecto," se alegro Parvati, "De seguro recibiremos de todos una firma...incluso algunos Slytherins han firmado..." busco en las hojas hasta que se detuvo donde estaba el nombre _Pansy Parkinson _escrito en letra barroca.

Harry noto de inmediato el nombre _Draco Malfoy._

"Pansy nos aseguro, de que convencería a los otros Slytherins de firmar," agrego Hannah, "Hasta ahora tenemos como a veinte...Apuesto que todo Slytherin firmara...Pansy esta bastante emocionada por el Baile..."

"De igual manera que Malfoy," le susurro Parvati a Harry.

El corazón de Harry empezó a palpitar rápidamente.

No se calmo él mismo Draco nunca iría conmigo a un baile.

"Deberíamos darnos prisa," dijo Seamus, cuando vio rápidamente su reloj.

Parvati empaco rápidamente el cuaderno en su maleta y los cinco corrieron.

Madam Sprout caminaba de un lado a otra, nerviosa, en el punto de encuentro.

"Por fin," suspiro cuando vio a los cinco.

"Lo sentimos, Madam Sprout," dijeron en coro.

"Esta bien," los tranquilizo Madam Sprout.

"Me hubieran hecho caso," les susurro Hermione.

"Hoy...," dijo Madam Sprout.

"...iremos al invernadero ocho?", pregunto Justin Finch-Fletchey en voz baja.

"Si, eso seria genial," aprobo Ernie McMillan.

Madam Sprout rio, y sacudio la cabeza.

"Lastimosamente tengo que desilucionarlos...Seguiremos con las plantas que crecen al aire libre," dijo Madam Sprout.

"Pero Madam Sprout," interrumpio Hannah, "Ha dado un vistazo afuera...hay por lo menos una capa de nieve de un metro."

"Yo se," sonrio Madam Sprout, "Siganme."

Confundidos siguieron a Madam Sprout hacia los terrenos.

Alli se enfriaron algo mas.

Era incluso tan frio, que el Lago ya se habia congelado.

"Que se supone que crece aqui?", pregunto Ron dudoso.

"Plantas de hielo," respondio Neville.

Harry recordo que èl le habia traido a Neville un libro sobre estas de Hogsmeade.

"Cinco puntos para Gryffindor," dijo Madam Sprout de repente.

"Por que?", protestaron algunos Hufflepuffs.

"Porque mister Longbottom tiene idea de lo que hacemos aqui," aclaro Madam Sprout y se detuvo cerca al lago, junto a una grieta.

"Hoy veremos las plantas de hielo," dijo en voz alta, "Tenemos suerte, de que la temperatura haya disminuido tan rapidamente...la he medido. Tenemos –15 grados..."

"Por eso tengo tanto frio...y yo ya me habia sorprendido," bromeo Ron y se cubrio con su capa.

"Tambien observe hoy si estaban floreciendo," prosiguio Madam Sprout, "Como dije, tenemos suerte. Hay bastantes..Mister Longbottom, podria aclararle a la clase que son plantas de hielo..."

"No puede hacerlo alguien mas?", pidio Neville nervioso y la mano de Hermione se levanto en el aire.

"No, mister Longbottom..tiene que enfrentar sus miedos, asi que por favor aclarelo," pidio Madam Sprout y Hermione bajo su mano desilucionada.

"Bien...Plantas de hielo..," tartamudeo Neville, "...solo crecen en una temperatura de –5 grados. Florecen gracias al frio en el aire o la nieve. La mayoria de veces no son vistas, ya que son casi invisibles o transparentes..."

"Gracias, mister Longbottom. Suficiente! Diez puntos para Gryffindor," le alago Madam Sprout.

Harry pudo ver como Neville se alegro.

Se alegraba por èl, por el que pudiera reunir puntos.

"Las plantas de hielo son pasadas de alto, ya que son transparentes o blancas," aclaro Madam Sprout, "Un color desfavorable para el invierno..." avanzo algo mas cerca al lago y se inclino en un lugar, "...esta es por ejemplo "la viuda malvada". Se llama asi, porque hace 500 años las brujas envenenaban a sus maridos con ellas..."

"Ves algo?", pregunto Harry dirigiendose a Seamus.

"La verdad no," Seamus sacudio la cabeza.

Harry observo a los otros.

La mayoria miraba confundidos a sus vecinos.

Solo Neville y Hermione se inclinaron tanto que sus rostros casi se entierran en la nieve.

"Wow, que bonita!", se asombro Neville, "En el libro no se veia tan bella."

"Si...sobre todo las hojas de los frutos son mas largas, que las de las fotos," aprobo Hermione.

"Mencione, que la gente las pasa de largo," aclaro Madam Sprout al resto de la clase, "Tienen que acercarse mas."

Neville y Hermione se hicieron a un lado, antes de que Hannah y Harry se inclinaran.

Al principio Harry no vio nada, pero luego reconocio una flor esbozada por la nieve.

Era muy dificil de reconocer, se veia como si estuviera hecha de vidrio.

Sus hojas tenian forma de garras.

"Los siguientes," dijo Madam Sprout y Harry y Hannah hicieron puesto para Dean y Lavender.

Madam Sprout los llevo a otros lugares y les enseño diferentes plantas.

Junto a la cabaña de Harry habian docenas de "Amor de la Vida", una planta transparente con tronco blanco.

Cuando Madam Sprout no los observaba, Harry y Ron cogieron cada uno, una flor.

Pero las bonitas flores no ayudaban, contra el hecho de que sus pies se estaban congelando.

Repiraron aliviados cuando Madam Sprout dio por finalizada la clase.

"Deberian prohibir un clima como este," se quejo Ron cuando volvian al castillo.

"De veras, deberias resistir algo mas," oyeron la voz de Bill Weasley de repente.

"Hey, Bill! Que haces aqui en este frio?", pregunto Ron confundido.

"Controlar," aclaro Bill, "Los elfos se esfuerzan bastante, pero no ayuda mucho."

"Que pasa con los elfos?", quiso saber Hermione.

"Pues..saben, creamos esa barrera con viejos aparatos muggles," aclaro Bill, "La controlan mejor. Lastimosamente se congelaron por el cambio de clima repentino..."

"Quieres decir que no tenemos barrera?", pregunto Ron aterrado.

"Asi parece," suspiro Bill, "Pero no le digas a nadie mas...no quiero ser el culpable de que todos entren en panico...Seguramente funcionara de nuevo pronto. Los elfos estan limpiando y calentando los aparatos."

"Y luego todo estara de nuevo en orden?", pregunto Harry.

"Pues, primero podemos ponerlos a trabajar en modo de invierno," respondio Bill, "Debi hacerlo antes, pero sinceramente no habia pensado que fuera a nevar tan pronto.."

"Ni tu ni nadie," le tranquilizo Hermione.

"No deberian seguir su camino...sino llegaran tarde," les recordo Bill.

"Maldicion y tenemos a McGonagall," grito Seamus.

"Adios, Bill. Me alegro de verte," se despidio Ron y corrieron.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Transformaciones, la clase ya habia empezado.

Cuidadosamente llamaron a la puerta y cuando escucharon un "Adelante", entraron.

"Mister Potter, mister Weasley..sientense," dijo McGonagall.

Ron se dejo caer junto a Blaise, mientras Harry avanzo hacia Draco.

Este estornudaba en un pañuelo y inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Y Miss Granger, mister Finnigan," suspiro McGonagall, "Ustedes son prefectos. Deberian ser un ejemplo para los demas. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor...y ahora sientense."

Hermione y Seamus obedecieron de inmediato.

"Ya que estamos completos, puedo comenzar," dijo McGonagall y camino por entre las filas lentamente.

Harry suspuso que hacia esto, para calentarse un poco.

"Hemos encontrado una fecha para los TIMOs de prueba," comento, "Sera el siete de Diciembre...por eso debo aclararles como sera el proceso para estos TIMOs."

"Por que los necesitamos?", pregunto Pansy, "Tenemos los TIMOs en mayo. No necesitamos ninguna prueba."

"Miss Parkinson...se dara cuenta, que los TIMOs de prueba no son tan insignificantes. Podra ver en Diciembre como le va en cada materia," respondio McGonagall, "Antes, cuando no habia TIMOs de prueba, los estudiantes tenian pesimas notas."

Pansy asintio entendiendo, se recosto en su mesa y escucho con atencion.

"En los normales TIMOs tienen tanto practica como teoria y dura mas tiempo," prosiguio McGonagall, "En los de prueba solo se ve la parte teoretica y por materia se tiene un hora...su desempeño en los TIMOs de prueba no influenciara en sus notas o en los TIMOs. Sin embargo me gustaria pedirles que se esfuerzen."

Se hizo silencio por un rato, hasta que este fue interrumpido por los estornudos de Draco.

"Se siente bien, mister Malfoy?", McGonagall se giro preocupada hacia el rubio Slytherin.

"Solo un poco acatarrado...olvide prender la chimenea en la noche," respondio Draco, antes de volver a estornudar.

"No quiere ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey?"

"No..no..estoy bien," protesto Draco, antes de empezar a toser fuertemente.

"No lo creo," dijo McGonagall, "Vaya mejor a donde Madam Pomfrey, antes de que se enferme de verdad y se pierda de clases importantes..."

Draco queria replicar, pero McGonagall no le dio oportunidad, ya que lo levanto y le señalo la puerta.

"Mister Potter. Usted es su pareja...asi que lo acompañara..."

Harry asintio y siguio a Draco, quien habia empezado a toser de nuevo.

Algunos metros mas lejos del aula de Transformaciones, Draco se detuvo y se recosto contra el frio muro.

"Estas bien?", pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Solo un poco mareado," admitio Draco.

Harry acaricio tiernamente la mejilla del Slytherin, antes de retirarla aterrado.

"Draco...estas hirviendo," dijo èl.

"Oh...asi que no es un pequeño resfriado," sonrio Draco obligado, antes de volver a toser.

"Subete," dijo Harry antes de agacharse ante Draco.

"Que?", el Slytherin estornudo en su pañuelo y observo confundido a Harry frente a èl.

"Te llevare a caballo, asi que subete," aclaro Harry.

"No es necesario," dijo Draco, quiso dar un paso, pero todo empezo a girar y tuvo que recostarse en el muro.

"Lo es," dijo Harry, "Vamos..."

Draco subio lentamente a su espalda, y Harry se levanto.

"Na, se puede," sonrio Harry, cuando camino por los pasillo con Draco en la espalda.

Draco no respondio, sino que se recosto en la espalda del Gryffindor.

TBC

* * *

Bien, siento la demora!! Aqui tienen de nuevo, como prometi, dos capitulos y espero que les hayan gustado....ya nos acercamos mas al momento esperado.

Gracias a Anny Pervert Snape, Chiquinkira, paola, Mirug, Velia, Elisa Moony, Duare, Liwk, Murtilla, Laia, Sailor Earth y Gala Snape por los reviews.

Hasta la proxima...

Lilith...


	30. Enfermo

**Cambios**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling...y esta bien así..Aun cuando me gustaría tener su dinero.

Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Advertencia: Slash

* * *

Harry camino despacio por los corredores con Draco en sus espaldas.

De vez en cuando el apacible silencio era roto por sus estornudos.

"Como puedes dormir en ese frió?", pregunto Harry divertido.

"Simple, Potter. Uno cierra los ojos y espera hasta que el sueño llegue," siseo Draco, antes de volver a toser, "Sin embargo no estaba tan frió, cuando me acosté a dormir..."

"Si no fueras tan terco, hubieras podido pasar la noche conmigo en la Torre de Gryffindor!", Harry no pudo evitar aquel comentario.

"Como Zabini, o que?", gruño el Slytherin y tosió de nuevo.

"Exacto," dijo Harry, "Él tenia una torre caliente y no una mazmorra infernalmente fría."

Draco rió, pero la risa se perdió en un ataque de tos.

"Zabini dice otra cosa," dijo Draco, luego de haberse calmado, "Cuenta que allí arriba no es exactamente caliente."

"De cualquier manera es mas caliente que en las mazmorras," replico Harry.

"Tampoco es tan frió en las mazmorras...Admito que la Sala Común podría ser mas caliente, pero en las habitaciones es normalmente caliente...cuando uno no olvida encender la chimenea," comento Draco, algo apenado en la ultima parte.

Estuvieron por un rato en silencio, en el que Draco se presiono mas contra Harry.

"Desde cuando hablas de nuevo con Blaise?", pregunto el Gryffindor.

"Ahh, desde hace tiempo," respondió Draco, "Por lo menos, cuando se puede hablar con todo el tiempo que se la pasa con Weasel."

"Yo se," suspiro Harry y entro a otro pasillo, "Yo tampoco veo a Ron sin él...y Hermione..."

"Siempre esta con Viktor," supuso Draco.

Harry asintió débilmente.

"Tiene que ser un infierno para ti," dijo Draco divertido, "El famoso Trío Maravilla de Gryffindor se ha roto...pobre Pottylein."

"No, no lo es," admitió Harry.

Le sorprendía a él mismo, la manera abierta en la que hablaba con el Slytherin.

Ni siquiera a Seamus le habia confiado aquello.

"Y tengo que creerte? Son el Trío mas famoso de Hogwarts...Potter, la Sangre Sucia y Weasel. Los brillantes héroes, que nos han salvado tantas veces," dijo Draco fingiendo fascinación.

"Si...yo tampoco lo entiendo. Siempre pensé que me molestaría, el no ver a los dos seguido," confeso Harry, "Pero esta bien. Los tres tenemos una vida diferente...tu no tendrás ese problema con tus dos gorilas. Puedes estar contento, de que ambos sean tan feos."

"Hey! No los ofendas...tienes razón..pero igual no los ofendas," gruño el Slytherin.

"Por que no debería?", replico Harry, "Tu también ofendes a Ron y Hermione..."

"He cambiado," reprocho Draco.

"En que medida?", pregunto Harry incrédulo, cuando entraron al pasillo de la enfermería, "Los acabas de llamar Sangre Sucia y Weasel," le recordó al Slytherin.

"Pues...", Draco tosió de nuevo, "...ya no los ofendo directamente."

Harry tuvo que admitir, que era verdad.

Desde hace un tiempo, Draco no les hablaba a los dos.

Su lugar lo habia ocupado Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode.

Blaise habia dicho en broma, que aquel era el año de las mujeres en Slytherin.

"Ninguna replica?...Ya, entonces tengo razón," rió Draco, antes de volver a estornudar.

Harry abrió la puerta de la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey llego de inmediato a su lado.

"Mister Potter?...Mister Malfoy?", la mujer observo al Slytherin en la espalda de Draco incrédula.

"Esta enfermo," aclaro Harry.

"Solo un pequeño resfriado," dijo Draco.

"Tose y estornuda seguido...se siente mareado y esta hirviendo," prosiguió Harry.

"Eso lo dice él....le gusta inventar cosas...solo tengo un pequeño resfriado," le interrumpió Draco.

"De veras no se encuentra bien," dijo Harry en voz alta, para que Draco no pudiera replicar nada.

"Bien, mister Malfoy, elija una cama," pidió Madam Pomfrey, "Vuelvo en un momento."

Luego de que desapareció en su pequeña oficina, Harry se dirigió a la primera cama y dejo al Slytherin en esta.

"Podía haber ido solo," se quejo Draco, "Hubiera elegido una cama mas bonita."

"Adelante," Harry se sentó en una silla para visitantes y señalo las otras camas con la mano.

Draco trato de levantarse, pero todo giro y se recosto de nuevo en la almohada.

"No funciono muy bien, verdad?", pregunto Harry visiblemente divertido.

"Callate, Potter," siseo el Slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey regreso con su varita en la mano.

"Vamos a ver," dijo amablemente y presiono suavemente la frente de Draco con su varita.

"Oh...38,2 grados...Eso no es solo un resfriado, mister Malfoy," su voz sonaba acusadora, "Debió haber venido puede aguantar tanto..."

"Pues...Zabini siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar y Terry Boot estaba demasiado ocupado flirteando con Padma como para darse cuenta de algo," respondió Draco y tosió nuevamente.

"Zabini? Como esta Blaise? Lo dejan en paz?", pregunto Madam Pomfrey, mientras cerraba las cortinas y le entregaba a Draco una pijama en los colores de Slytherin.

"Pues, no pueden golpearlo, por mas que quieran," comento Draco, "Se la pasa casi todo el tiempo en la Torre de Gryffindor."

"En la Torre de Gryffindor?" se sorprendió Madam Pomfrey, "Pero él me comento una vez, que no podía cambiar de casa..."

"Esta saliendo con Ron," le aclaro Harry.

"Con mister Weasley? Ahh, debería volver a dar un paseo por el castillo...Aquí no me entero de nada...Listo, mister Malfoy?"

Ella espero, hasta que Draco respondió, antes de abrir las cortinas.

"Hay algo que debería saber?...ustedes están saliendo también?"

"No," negó Draco rápido y casi en un grito, pero Harry se sonrojo y tartamudeo palabras inentendibles.

Madam Pomfrey noto esto y sonrió significativamente.

"Bien, mister Malfoy...le daré una poción para bajar la fiebre," aclaro Madam Pomfrey y camino hasta una canasta.

"Puedo irme entonces?", pidió Draco.

"De ninguna manera....a menos que pase la noche en Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Gryffindor. Pero a Slytherin no lo dejare ir," respondió Madam Pomfrey antes de volver con un vaso lleno de un liquido verde.

Draco quiso protestar, pero ella agrego: "De por si que el castillo esta frió, no dejare ir a ningún paciente enfermo a las mazmorras."

"En Slytherin no es tan frió," dijo Draco.

"Como diga...de todas maneras usted se queda aquí por lo menos hasta mañana en la noche...entonces veremos," dijo Madam Pomfrey.

"Pero..."

"Ningún pero...mister Malfoy. Que materias tiene mañana?", quiso saber.

"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas," respondió Harry por él.

"Ah si?..Pues debería enviarle una nota al profesor Snape," pensó ella y empezó a escribir algo en un cuaderno, "Sino puede pensar, que usted también pertenece a los que no asisten a su clase..."

"Eso seria terrible," dijo Draco fingiendo preocupación.

"Bien..mister Potter," le dio dos notas a Harry, "Esta se la da al Profesor Snape por favor...y la otra es para la Profesora McGonagall."

"Que tiene que ver la Profesora McGonagall," pregunto Draco, "Ella no es mi Jefe de Casa y mañana no tengo clase con ella."

"Esta no es para usted mister Malfoy," dijo Madam Pomfrey.

"Debido a este percance, mister Harry Potter esta disculpado por todo el día de mañana para faltar a clase," Harry leyó la nota en voz alta.

"Por que tu? Estas enfermo también?", pregunto Draco.

"No les han aclarado eso?", pregunto Madam Pomfrey confundida.

Cuando ambos sacudieron la cabeza, aclaro: "Es una de las nuevas ideas de Dumbledore...ustedes saben que ese trabajo en grupo esta hecho, para que las casas se lleven mejor entre si.." ambos asintieron, "A esto pertenece no solo las clases juntas...Si uno de los dos, como en este caso, enferma y tiene que permanecer en la enfermería, la pareja, usted mister Potter, tiene que permanecer en la enfermería, en las materias que tengan juntos. Ya que todo el día de mañana comparten clases, usted esta obviamente disculpado para todo el día...Así que este aquí mañana en la primera hora!"

Draco y Harry la miraron sorprendidos.

"Y ahora, entreguele las notas a la Profesora McGonagall y al Profesor Snape, mister Potter," dijo, mientras le daba la poción verde a Draco.

"Y usted mister Malfoy tome esto..."

"Puedo quedarme aquí un rato mas?", pidió Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Madam Pomfrey sonrió de la misma manera que hace un rato.

"Mister Malfoy tome," ordeno Madam Pomfrey, cuando vio que Draco olía la poción.

"Pero esto huele..."

"Mister Malfoy!"

La voz severa de Madam Pomfrey, hizo que se tragara sus comentarios.

El Slytherin miro la poción desconfiado, pero cuando noto la mirada de Madam Pomfrey, se la tomo de un sorbo.

"Bien hecho...no fue tan difícil, verdad mister Malfoy?", Madam Pomfrey sonrió y le recibió el vaso.

"Esto sabe..."

Draco no pudo decir nada mas, ya que cerro los ojos y no se movió mas.

"Esta bien?", pregunto Harry preocupado y tomo el pulso del Slytherin.

"Pero claro...no se preocupe," le calmo, "Solo mezcle una poción para dormir."

Harry respiro aliviado y soltó el brazo de Draco.

"Se da cuenta, mister Potter...no tiene sentido, si se queda aquí," aclaro Madam Pomfrey sonriente, "No se dará cuenta..."

"Pero..."

"Ningún pero, mister Potter..." ella lo empujo hasta la puerta, "Entregue las notas a sus jefes de casa y luego puede volver.."

Harry asintió y corrió.

Hizo el camino hasta el aula de Transformaciones mas rápido que antes.

Toco a la puerta cuidadosamente, antes de entrar.

"Los TIMOs teoreticos en Pociones son especialmente difíciles," aclaro McGonagall.

Se detuvo cuando vio a Harry.

"Mister Potter...donde dejo a mister Malfoy?", su voz sonaba, como si temiera que Harry hubiera ahogado al Slytherin en el Lago.

"En la enfermería," respondió y le entrego la nota a McGonagall.

"Estimado Profesor Severus Snape?...Desde cuando soy Profesor Snape?", pregunto McGonagall divertida, al empezar a leer.

"Ups, el falso," se disculpo Harry y le entrego la nota correcta.

"Bien Mister Potter...tiene el día de mañana libre..."

Harry pudo ver de reojo como Hermione lo miraba severamente.

Tal vez pensaba que le habia pedido a Madam Pomfrey que le escribiera también una disculpa.

"Llevele la otra nota al Profesor Snape," dijo McGonagall.

"No se donde queda el aula de reemplazo," admitió Harry en voz baja.

"Sabe en que pasillo se encuentra el aula del Profesor Zabini.."

Cuando Harry asintió, prosiguió: "Vaya hasta el final de ese pasillo, y llegara al aula de reemplazo. No puede perderse. Hay una gran puerta de roble con calderos como ornamentos."

Harry agradeció y se encamino.

No tenia tanta prisa para llegar a donde Snape.

No quería saber como reaccionaria Snape ante la noticia.

Quizá me de la culpa de que Draco haya enfermado

Cuando paso por el aula de Zabini, oyó las voces de Ernie Macmillan y Zabini.

Al parecer discutían sobre las Hadas Asesinas.

Sus pasos se hicieron mas lentos, a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de roble.

No la habia notado, aunque se veía impresionante.

Calderos, y otros utensilios, como piernas de pollo y raíces estaban talladas en la puerta.

"Incorrecto," oyó la voz fría de Snape a través de la puerta, "Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor."

Harry respiro profundo, antes de llamar a la puerta.

Solo cuando oyó el poco amable "Adelante" por parte de Snape, entro vacilante.

"Potter...esta tan ansioso por mis clases, que tiene que molestar a otros cursos?", pregunto Snape fríamente, "O es tan torpe como para aprenderse su horario..."

"Eh...no, Profesor," dijo Harry, "Madam Pomfrey me pidió entregarle esto."

Snape le quito la nota de las manos y sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el papel rápidamente.

En ese tiempo Harry pudo dar un vistazo.

Por Ginny y Colin en la primera y tercera fila, supuso, que eran los cuartos cursos de Gryffindor/Slytherin.

Sin embargo Viola Miller y Alyson Chester eran las únicas Slytherins presentes.

No entendía, por que Snape utilizaba el aula en las mazmorras, si aquella se veía tan bonita.

La oblicua pared de fondo era de vidrio, en esta caían los copos de nieve, se derretían y volvían a caer.

Además se tenia una bella vista al Lago.

En este tenían al parecer los séptimos de Gryffindor/Hufflepuff, Herbologia, ya que pudo ver dos cabezas rojas junto a Madam Sprout.

Los rayos de sol llenaban el aula con una luz agradable.

El aula en las mazmorras era siempre frió e incomodo, pero este lo habían decorado muy bonito.

Las mesas de caoba, con hogueras para los calderos.

Plantas en cada esquina e incluso del techo colgaban plantas en los colores mas bellos.

Armarios y vitrinas llenos de utensilios.

"Bien, mister Potter...supongo que usted estará disculpado para mañana," Snape lo saco de sus observaciones.

"Si, Profesor," respondió Harry sinceramente.

"Lastima...yo lo quería usar como conejillo de indias para la poción de Longbottom," Snape parecía estar realmente desilusionado.

"Pero para eso probara la poción de Creevey," Snape sonrió malignamente, "Mister Creevey...ya acabo?"

"No, Profesor," respondió Colin, "Acabo de empezar..."

"Pues bien, entonces quedese aquí, mister Potter...Detrás de Miss Chester y Miss Weasley hay una mesa desocupada..."

"Pero, Profesor Snape..."

"Sientese," la voz de Snape no permitía reclamos.

Harry suspiro y se dejo caer en la mesa vacía de la segunda fila.

Esta parecía ser usada para los utensilios, ya que estaba llena de ellos.

Genial! Me salve de él por el día de mañana, pero tengo que estar en Pociones hoypensó Harry.

Cerro los ojos y disfruto el calor, que les daba el sol.

Harry supuso que ese cuarto pertenecía a los pocos que tenían una temperatura aceptable.

"Has oído sobre el plan de Parvati?", oyó la voz de Ginny.

"Ese acción de firmas para el Baile de Navidad?", pregunto Alyson, "Yo ya firme..."

"En serio?"

"Si...esa Hufflepuff...Hannah Abbott, creo...me cogió ayer tras la cena," aclaro la Slytherin, "...Solo tres raíces de jengibre!"

Ginny retiro las dos raíces que sobraban.

"Con quien irías si se llega a realizar?", pregunto Ginny.

"Ni idea" Alyson hecho hacia atrás su largo cabello rubio, "De cualquier modo con ningún Slytherin."

"Le gustas a Lee Jordan," dijo Ginny y empezó a reír.

"Miss Weasley! Que hay como para reír?", siseo Snape.

"Perdón, Profesor," se disculpo Ginny en voz baja.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor," gruño Snape y fue a otra mesa.

"Yo se," respondió Alyson, cuando Snape no estuvo cerca de ellas.

Harry sonrió para si mismo.

Lee siempre habia mencionado en los partidos de Quidditch, lo bella que le parecía Alyson y habia desesperado a McGonagall con eso.

"Irías con él si te lo pidiera?", pregunto Ginny curiosa.

"No lo se," dijo Alyson insegura, "Él esta en séptimo."

"Y que? Yo saldría de inmediato con uno de séptimo...."

"Tu estas con Colin," le interrumpió Alyson.

"...si no estuviera con Colin," finalizo Ginny y ambas empezaron a reír.

"Miss Weasley! Miss Chester! No molesten a la clase," siseo Snape desde el otro lado del aula.

"Perdón, Profesor," dijeron las chicas en coro y volvieron a reír.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin," gruño Snape, "Y ahora trabajen."

"Hemos trabajado todo el tiempo," aclaro Alyson, "Uno puede hablar y al mismo tiempo hacer una poción..."

Snape gruño algo inentendible, antes de gritar: "Mister Creevey, solo siete piernas de sapo....Quiere matar a Potter?"

Colin tembló y retiro un par de piernas de sapo.

Harry gimió por dentro.

Colin era tan bueno en Pociones como Neville.

"Así esta mejor...y Miss Miller?! Las colas de ratón deben cortarse pequeñas, sino nuestro pobre Potter tendrá algo que masticar."

"Perdón, Profesor," dijo Viola y corto las colas en pedazos pequeños.

Colin y su pareja Viola miraban a Harry pudiéndole disculpas.

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago.

Debía probar esa poción?

"Bien," dijo Snape antes de acabar la hora, "Probemos la Poción de Creevey y Miller."

Con una mala sensación, Colin lleno un vaso y se lo dio a Harry.

"Suerte," le susurro Viola.

"La poción tiene que ser café?", pregunto Harry inseguro.

Según lo que sabia sobre las pociones de envejecimiento, estas eran naranjas.

"La verdad no," Snape sonrió peligrosamente, "Veamos si funciona y si no se envenena...Tome!"

"Pero es totalmente espesa," Harry trato de evitar tomar la poción.

"No importa, Mister Potter," dijo Snape, "Tome de una vez."

Harry miro el vaso inseguro, antes de taparse la nariz y tomarse la pocion de un sorbo.

Colin y Viola resaban y Ginny lo miraba preocupada.

"No veo ningun cambio!" gruño Snape, "Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y cinco menos para Slytherin, por que no son capaces de preparar una pocion tan facil, Miss Miller y Mister Creevey!"

Mientras quitaba puntos a las casas, Snape no noto como el rostro de Harry se volvia verde.

"Harry, estas bien?", pregunto Ginny preocupada.

"Me siento mal," fue lo que pudo decir Harry, antes de apoyarse en el caldero de Colin y vomitar en este.

"Ya, parece que lo han envenenado," dijo Snape dirigiendose a Viola y Colin.

Harry no sabia, si se habia sentido tan mal antes.

Tenia calor, aunque los elfos aun no habian calentado el castillo, su estomago hacia ruidos.

Se sintio debil, de manera que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa de Colin.

Su vision se hizo borrosa y de repente todo se volvio negro.

"Mister Potter...por fin," Madam Pomfrey respiro aliviada, cuando èl abrio los ojos.

"Que sucedio?", pregunto Harry y tomo sus gafas que estaban en la mesita de noche.

Quiso sentarse, pero un mareo se lo impidio.

"Lo siento tanto," asevero Madam Pomfrey, "No debi haberlo enviado a donde el Profesor Snape..."

"Snape?...la pocion de Colin!

Poco a poco recordo lo sucedido.

"Exactamente esa. Los ingredientes que habian en la pocion no pueden ser mezclados. Y la cantidad y tamaño de ellos tampoco era correcta," aclaro Madam Pomfrey, mientras le colocaba un trapo mojado en la frente.

"Miss Weasley y Mister Creevey lo trajeron hasta aqui," agrego, "...un descaro. Severus sabia que la pocion estaba mal hecha y le dejo probarla."

"Cuando se acaba el mareo?", pregunto Harry.

"Dura un rato aun," respondio Madam Pomfrey, "Para las nauseas y la fiebre puedo darle una pocion, que funciona de inmediato...pero la pocion contra el mareo necesita algo de tiempo..."

"Y cuanto tiempo tengo que quedarme aqui?", pregunto Harry.

"Ya que de por si tiene que venir mañana, se quedara el mismo tiempo que Mister Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey volvio a sonreir significativamente, cuando vio la mirada alegre de Harry.

Giro la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Draco y vio a Draco en la cama vecina leyendo un libro.

Cuando el mareo volvio, giro la cabeza de nuevo.

"Dejare entrar a las visitas," dijo Madam Pomfrey y fue hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrio, Ron, Blaise, Colin, Seamus y para su sorpresa Viola entraron en la enfermeria.

"Harry, como estas?", pregunto Ron preocupado y se sento en la orilla de la cama.

"No muy bien," respondio Harry sinceramente.

"Eh...Mister Potter...eh Harry," tartamudeo Viola, "Queria disculparme por la pocion. No soy muy buena en pociones!"

"Yo tampoco," dijo Colin, "Lo siento igualmente."

"Esta bien. No importa," los calmo Harry.

"Admitelo Vy," dijo Draco, "Querias envenenar a Potter para que pierdan el domingo contra Hufflepuff..."

"Draco? Tambien estas aqui?", pregunto sorprendida.

"Como estas?", pregunto Blaise y se sento en la orilla de la cama de Draco.

"Un poco mejor," respondio Draco, luego de haber dejado su libro en la mesa de noche.

"Yo te dije que deberias venir a donde Madam Pomfrey de inmediato," dijo Blaise.

"Si si, la proxima vez te hare caso, doctor Zabini," dijo Draco.

"Pobre de ti," dijo Ron, "Tienes que estar aqui con Malfoy."

"Si, debe ser un infierno," dijo Seamus, pero le guiño el ojo a Harry.

"Tendre que sobrevivir," dijo Harry, "Pero podrias ocuparte de Moonshine?"

"Claro, donde esta?", pregunto Ron.

"En Slytherin," dijo Harry.

"Genial...y como entro alla?", quiso saber Ron.

"De ninguna manera," respondio Blaise, "Yo lo recogere!"

"Bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos," dijeron Colin y Viola, "Tenemos Transformaciones!"

Harry se despidio de ambos, antes de dirigirse a sus otros invitados.

"Se libra uno de Snape un dia, pero lo tiene otro," sonrio Seamus.

"Si, algo parecido pense yo...pero el aula de reemplazo es muy bonita," comento Harry.

"Si, ya sabemos, Fred y George fantasearon sobre esta y no viene muy seguido que ellos fantaseen sobre un salon," aclaro Ron, "La vista debe ser genial!"

"Lo es...lastima, que no vamos a tener pociones en ese salon," suspiro Harry.

"No estes tan seguro," Seamus sonrio misteriosamente, "Angelina Johnson y Ginny quieren empezar una accion de firmas, para que todas las clases tengan pociones en esa aula."

"Otra accion?", pregunto Harry aterrado, "Cuantas mas van a haber?"

"Los Slytherins tienen la culpa de todo eso con su odio a Snape," dijo Ron, "Si ellos no hubieran empezado con eso, no habria llegado hasta esto."

"No podemos hacer nada contra el que las otras casas nos imiten," Draco defendio su casa, "Si los otros no tienen ideas propias, no deberian hacer nada."

"Aun asi ustedes tienen la culpa," dijo Ron.

"Si tu lo dices, Weasley," Draco parecia estar aburrido de esa discusion, ya que bostezo, por lo que tuvo un ataque de tos.

"Mister Malfoy," llego la voz de Madam Pomfrey desde su oficina, "Tiene que descansar."

"Si hay tanta gente aqui," dijo Draco y tosio de nuevo.

"Esta bien," Madam Pomfrey saco a los tres restantes de la enfermeria.

"Lo siento, pero mis pacientes necesitan calma!"

Con estas palabras cerro la puerta, antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo.

"Esta mejor asi, Mister Malfoy?", pregunto Madam Pomfrey.

Cuando Draco asintio, se retiro de nuevo a su oficina.

"Era necesario?", la voz de Harry sonaba acusadora, "No te estaban molestando."

"Nosotros dos sabemos eso," Draco rio disimuladamente, "Alguna gente es muy de buena fe."

Harry quiso replicar algo, pero lo dejo asi y cerro los ojos.

"Dime Potter!", dijo de repente Draco, por lo que Harry abrio los ojos y se giro despacio hacia Draco.

"Me amas tanto que incluso tomas una pocion envenenada de Creevey para estar a mi lado?"

Los ojos del Slytherin brillaban divertidos.

"Callate Malfoy," gruño Harry y se giro de mal humos hacia el otro lado.


	31. Pesadilla

**Cambios**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling

Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,....

Advertencia: Slash

* * *

Harry se habia sentado y observaba desde hacia unas horas los sucesos a través de la ventana.

Todo lo que veía era blanco, cuando la lluvia de nieve empezaba, pero habia visto un pájaro que paso volando por la ventana.

Dando un vistazo a la cama vecina pudo ver a Draco que dormía.

Unos minutos después de que la visita de Harry habia abandonado la enfermería, la temperatura de Draco habia subido y Madam Pomfrey le habia dado otra poción para la fiebre mezclada con una para dormir.

Harry no tenia ni idea, desde hace cuanto estaba en la enfermería, pero poco a poco empezaba a hacerse de noche.

Sus párpados se hacían cada vez mas pesados y quería imitar a Draco, pero una clara luz azul fuera de la ventana lo hizo gritar.

"Que pasa?", dijo Draco y se restrego los ojos.

Su poción para dormir habia perdido el efecto.

"Mister Potter? Esta todo bien?", Madam Pomfrey salió de su oficina y le midió el pulso.

"Por que grita así?", pregunto preocupada.

"A..allí...allí," Harry señalo la ventana temblando.

"Que, Potter?! No habías visto antes la nieve? No muerde," gruño Draco y se giro hacia el otro lado.

"Allí..allí...habia una luz," tartamudeo Harry, "Una luz azul claro!"

"Ahh," Madam Pomfrey respiro aliviada, "Fue solo eso."

"Como? Que quiere decir con, fue solo eso? Allí habia una luz azul," repitió Harry asustado.

"Mister Potter, tranquilicese," dijo Madam Pomfrey, "Solo fue la barrera protectora. Acaba de ser activada de nuevo."

"Estaba apagada?", pregunto Draco aterrado.

"Llamelo mejor...se fundió," sonrió Madam Pomfrey, "Pero no se preocupe, ahora funciona de nuevo...Y eso significa que pronto el castillo estará caliente nuevamente."

Poco tiempo después, de que ella entro en su oficina, Harry noto que la temperatura subía lentamente.

"Esa es una buena barrera protectora," dijo Draco de repente, "Se apaga así como así!"

"No estaba preparada para el frió repentino," aclaro Harry, "Pero no ha sucedido nada..así que calmate."

Draco murmuro algo, antes de tomar nuevamente su libro.

"Que lees?", pregunto Harry interesado.

"Un diario," respondió Draco sin levantar la vista.

"No has oído algo acerca de la atmósfera privada?", pregunto Harry.

"No ese tipo de diario, Potter," siseo Draco, "Es una copia de los escritos de Alexander Conner."

"De quien?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Harry, deberías leer mas," le reprendió de repente la voz de Hermione desde la puerta.

Con una torre de libros de acerco con cuidado a la cama de Harry y se sentó en una silla para visitantes.

"Alexander Conner fue uno de los primeros magos que pudo sentir auras," aclaro Hermione, mientras que dejaba los libros en la mesita de noche de Harry, "Vivió en el siglo 15, hijo de una familia de magos pobres en Irlanda. Eran muy influyentes en Irlanda, pero entonces el hermano de Alexander se caso con una muggle y nadie quiso hacer mas negocios con él."

"Lógicamente," dijo Draco, "Los Conners fueron durante siglos sangre puras y luego viene ese idiota con la idea de traer sangre sucias al mundo. En Irlanda solo habían sangre puras y él lo estropeo todo."

"Antes habían hijos de muggles," replico Hermione.

"Si, pero solo en cinco países," gruño Draco.

"Yo se. Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Italia y China," dijo Hermione.

"Si, pero no en Irlanda," continuo Draco, "Los Irlandeses eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para evitar a los muggles, pero Daniel Conner tenia que romper la tradición..."

"Aun si él no se hubiera casado con aquella muggle, los hijos de muggles hubieran llegado a Irlanda. Solo era un pregunta del tiempo," siseo Hermione, "Y algo me puedes creer, Malfoy. He visto los registros del Ministerio. Hay muchos mas hijos de muggles que sangre puras. Ustedes son la minoría!"

Harry se pregunto, si alguno de los dos notaban, que estaban llevando una discusión seria sin ofender al otro.

"Lastima," gruño Draco, "Pero así es uno alguien especial, si se es sangre pura...Verdad, Potter?"

Harry quiso decir algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió: "Incluso Harry no es completamente sangre pura. Su madre era una hija de muggles..."

Harry observo con preocupación, como el rostro de Draco oscurecía.

"...y tu querido Tu-Sabes-Quien no es ningún sangre pura," prosiguió Hermione.

"Pasa perfectamente," dijo Draco, "La batalla entre dos sangre sucias...Ves Granger? Si no hubieran sangre sucias, no tendríamos problemas."

Hermione respiro profundo, antes de ignorar a Draco y girarse hacia Harry.

"Como ves, te traje algunos libros...para que no te aburras," dijo señalando los libros.

"Hermione, solo estaré aquí hasta mañana," sonrió Harry.

"No tienes que leer todo," se defendió la chica, "Pero hay un par de cosas interesantes. En este..." tomo un libro blanco, "...hay varios capítulos sobre plantas de hielo. Puedes estudiar algo mas. Profesor McGonagall nos dijo, que este tema aparecía en los TIMOs de prueba...Oh y en este...," coloco el libro blanco en la mesa y tomo uno café, "...hay cosas muy interesantes sobre los Rituales Mágicos. No lo tenemos como materia, pero algo de conocimiento nunca perjudica."

Harry pudo ver, como Draco mordió su cobija, para evitar hacer algún comentario.

"Y aquí..." Hermione quiso tomar otro libro, pero Harry detuvo su mano.

"Hermione, creo que lo lograre solo," dijo Harry.

Hermione bajo su mano apenada y cambio de tema.

"Imagínate...Fred y George intentaron hoy cocinar..."

"Que? Por que?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Bien, los elfos no tuvieron tiempo para preparar el almuerzo, debido a lo de la barrera...así que Fred y George se pusieron a disposición como cocineros de Gryffindor. Seria genial si mas gente siguiera su ejemplo, entonces los elfos no tendrían tanto trabajo," comento Hermione, "Sin embargo..."

Se detuvo, antes de hablar en voz baja: "...no tienen ningún talento para eso. Todo Gryffindor enfermo...pero no quieren ofender a los gemelos, así que no vienen a la enfermería."

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

"Eso no es divertido," Hermione lo golpeo suavemente en los hombros, "De verdad sabia terrible..."

"Así que estarás contenta cuando los elfos vuelvan a cocinar?", pregunto Harry sonriente.

"Pues bien...la comida sabe mejor," admitió Hermione, "A propósito.."

Dio in vistazo al reloj.

"La cena comenzara pronto y quería verme antes con Viktor..."

"Saludalo de mi parte," pidió Harry.

"Lo haré. Que te mejores, Harry...", vacilo un momento y luego se giro hacia Draco, "Igualmente tu, Malfoy!"

Harry no podía decir quien estaba mas sorprendido de los dos.

Hermione se volvió a despedir y abandono la enfermería.

"Draco? Estas bien?"

Harry pudo oír al cerebro de Draco trabajando.

Cuando oyó la voz de Harry parpadeo nerviosamente.

"Draco? Te encuentras bien?", repitió Harry preocupado.

"Por que no me dijiste que eres un sangre sucia?"

La pregunta vino en voz baja, sin embargo Harry pudo entenderla.

"Habia supuesto, que aquello era de dominio publico," respondió Harry, "Por que creías entonces que tuve que crecer con mis parientes muggles...Acaso magos de sangre pura tienen parientes muggles?"

"Tienes razón," admitió el Slytherin, "Me deje engañar por el apellido Potter..."

"Solo por que soy Harry Potter no quiere decir..."

"No, me malentiendes," interrumpió Draco, "Los Potters fueron una vez una familia de sangre pura e influyente como los Malfoys...Por lo menos hasta hace dos generaciones."

"Oh...ahh...", Harry sonrió apenado, "Y? Te molesta, que no soy sangre pura?"

"Si!"

Para Harry, aquella respuesta fue como una espina en el corazón.

"Que quieres decir con, si?"

Aterrado se sentó en su cama y miro a Draco.

"Con, si, quiero decir que me molesta...No eres sangre pura. Como me pude enamorar de un sangre sucia?", suspiro Draco, doblo su pierna y apoyo su quijada en su rodilla.

"No estas hablando en serio," la voz de Harry tenia un tono de pánico, "No puedes pensar eso."

"Lo hago...lo siento," Draco no miro a Harry ni una sola vez, sino que miraba derecho perdido en pensamientos.

"No puede ser verdad," chillo el Gryffindor, "Primero tu padre, ahora esto...que es esto? Quieres escribir un libro? Las mejores razones para no empezar una relación con Harry Potter?"

"Potter! Yo no habría empezado una relación contigo," replico Draco.

"Detente," Harry ignoro el mareo y se levanto.

Con un gesto decidido, giro el rostro de Draco hacia él.

"Utilizas cada estúpida razón para no estar conmigo?...Que es esto?...Una venganza por haber rechazado tu amistad en primero? Si es ese el caso, vas mal. Pues tendrias que salir conmigo y luego romperme el corazón..."

"No es eso," asevero Draco.

"No? Entonces aclaramelo...no entiendo. Tu odio por los sa..hijos de muggles no puede ser tan terrible. Pues tu me amas," grito Harry, "Y tu padre? Si nombras una vez mas a tu padre, te ahorco. No tiene que saberlo...y aun si lo llegara a averiguar. Dumbledore te dejara pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts. Pues se trata de tu seguridad. Bien, perderías tu puesto en Slytherin, pero no vale la pena?...Yo tampoco la tendré fácil! Has pensado en lo que Ron diría? Él y Hermione no estarían complacidos. Me pueden retirar su amistad...y yo lo arriesgaría...Sabes aun, lo que dije esta tarde? Tu sabes, que no me afecta el no ver a los dos seguido...Quieres saber por que? Te amo. Para mi seria mucho peor, si no te pudiera ver mas. en cada materia que tengo con Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, podría salir corriendo a buscarte...Yo..."

Draco interrumpió los gritos de Harry, jalandolo hacia èl y besándolo.

La ira de Harry desapareció, cuando sintió los cálidos labios en los suyos, sintió mas bien, como si miles de mariposas estuvieran en su estómago.

Necesito algo de tiempo hasta que reacciono, pero luego correspondió el beso.

Acariciaban los labios del otro delicadamente, como si tuvieran miedo de lastimar al otro.

Pero el beso se detuvo abruptamente, cuando oyeron abrir la puerta.

A Harry le era igual, lo que pensara el visitante, pero Draco lo empujo, de manera que cayo poco delicadamente al suelo.

Harry quiso levantarse, pero el mareo volvió doblemente.

"Draco!"

No tuvo que ver, para saber de quien se trataba.

Esa voz chillona solo podía ser de Pansy Parkinson.

Esa chica llegaba siempre en situaciones inapropiadas.

"Como estas?", pregunto preocupada, mientras tocaba la frente de Draco.

"Uh, estas caliente...espero que te mejores pronto. Te extraño tanto," murmuro la chica.

"No se preocupe, Miss Parkinson," Madam Pomfrey llego junto al Trío, "Mister Malfoy se recuperara pronto."

"Eso es genial," Pansy aplaudió contenta.

Harry recordó a las focas en los espectáculos de agua, que cumplían ordenes por un par de peces.

"Mister Potter, no cree, que la cama es mas cómoda," Madam Pomfrey sonrió divertida y ayudo a Harry a levantarse.

Este se recosto lentamente en la cama y espero, que el mareo desapareciera pronto.

"Bien...Miss Parkinson. Los elfos estarán a punto de traer la comida. Le pido que abandone la enfermería," dijo Madam Pomfrey, cuando estuvo segura de que Harry se encontraba bien.

"Claro, Madam Pomfrey," dijo la chica de Slytherin amable.

"Bien, no queremos molestar a nuestros señores..."

Harry se sonrojo, cuando Madam le guiño un ojo a èl y a Draco.

Lo sabe

Tras aquel reconocimiento podía abofetearse.

Claro que debía saberlo!

La puerta de su oficina habia estado abierta y él no habia hablado en voz muy baja.

Para cubrir su rostro sonrojado, se tapo la cabeza con la cobija, por lo que pudo oír muy débilmente la conversación de los dos Slytherins.

"Pobre de ti! Tienes que estar aquí con Potter," dijo Pansy.

"Se hace todo el tiempo el muerto," dijo Draco fríamente, "La poción lo acabo...así que... no es una verdadera molestia."

"Snape lo hizo probar la poción," Pansy empezó a reír, "Pensé que era solo un rumor...No es que me agrade Snape de nuevo."

"Ne, es verdad," dijo Draco divertido, "Ahora se parece a un sapo...Tan verde como esta."

Harry trato de ignorar, cuando los dos empezaron a reír.

"Donde están Vinc y Greg?", pregunto Draco.

"Los elfos volvieron a cocinar...debes saber, no lo hicieron esta tarde. Tuvimos que aguantar hambre. Bien, los Gryffindors no. Cocinaron algo ellos mismos. Ningún milagro...están acostumbrados al trabajo doméstico," aclaro Pansy, "De todas maneras, ahora están comiendo. Estaban a punto de morir de hambre."

Pansy no noto la mirada de alivio de Draco, cuando dos elfos entraron, trayendo dos bandejas.

"Oh, lastima. Me hubiera gustado quedarme algo mas..."

Harry salió de las cobijas, cuando noto el olor de comida.

Sin embargo lamento esto luego, porque pudo ver como Pansy le daba a **SU **Draco un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Harry le clavo la mirada hasta que salió de la enfermería.

"Harry Potter, señor...se siente mejor? Oí que estaba mareado."

Hasta aquel momento Draco noto a Dobby, quien les traía las bandejas.

"Dobby?"

Draco miro al elfo confundido.

"Joven Draco, me alegra verlo de nuevo. Dobby le desea igualmente una buena recuperación."

Dobby les entrego la comida y desapareció.

"Que hace Dobby aquí?", pregunto Draco.

"Él trabaja aquí," respondió Harry, antes de empezar a comer.

"Pero...pero...yo pensé, que quería ser un elfo libre," tartamudeo Draco.

"Le pagan," dijo Harry con la boca llena.

La comida transcurrió en silencio y luego de que acabaron, las bandejas desaparecieron.

"Ya...y ahora?", pregunto Harry cuidadosamente.

"No se, que harás tu, pero yo dormiré," Draco bostezo y se le dio la espalda a Harry.

"No me refiero a eso...Que hacemos con nosotros?", quiso saber Harry.

"Nada," murmuro Draco, "Por que habríamos de hacer algo?"

"Nos besamos," le recordó Harry.

"Potter, eso no fue un verdadero beso," replico Harry.

"Pero..."

"Ningún pero. No cambiara nada. Solo quería que te callaras," dijo Draco fríamente.

"No, no querías. Creo que tu..."

"Potter...estoy enfermo y tengo dolor de cabeza...dejame dormir," se quejo Draco.

"O.k, entonces hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches," le deseo Harry.

"Buenas noches, Potter," Draco bostezo de nuevo y cerro los ojos.

Madam Pomfrey apago todas las velas a excepción de una, le deseo a Harry una buena noche y se retiro igualmente.

Harry se levanto a media noche, cuando oyó un quejido temeroso.

Se puso rápidamente las gafas y observo el cuarto.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en Draco, quien se movía de aquí para allá asustado.

"No...no de nuevo...Por favor, padre...detente," chillo Draco.

Su cobija cayo al suelo y Harry vio, que Draco luchaba contra un enemigo imaginario.

"Por favor, padre...Detente..."

Se levanto rápidamente y no noto, que el mareo habia desaparecido y fue a la cama de Draco.

"No...no lo hagas....yo soy tu hijo!"

En la frente de Draco habían gotas de sudor y Harry no podía decir, si eran por la pesadilla o por la fiebre.

"No lo hagas..."

"Draco...Draco, despierta," cuidadosamente sacudió al Slytherin y repitió su nombre.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y miro a Harry con una expresión de pánico.

"Shh," Harry trato de calmar al rubio Slytherin, "Soy yo..."

Con cuidado abrazo a Draco, quien se abrazo a él.

"Solo fue un sueño..solo un sueño," susurro Harry.

"No me dejes," sollozo Draco, mientras que se aferraba asustado a la pijama de Harry.

"Shh...yo estoy aquí..."

Harry acaricio el cabello húmedo de Draco, pero el Slytherin no se dejo tranquilizar por eso.

"No te vayas," la voz de Draco tenia un tono suplicante, casi aterrado.

"No me dejes solo...por favor..."

Harry vacilo unos segundos, levanto la cobija de Draco, se recosto junto al Slytherin, quien se aferró a él y se cubrió a él y a Draco.

"No te vayas, Harry...No me dejes solo...nunca mas..."

Lágrimas hicieron su camino desde sus ojos hasta la camiseta de la pijama de Harry.

El Gryffindor las limpio tiernamente, lo beso en la frente y murmuro:

"Nunca mas."

Draco se calmo poco a poco y se durmio en los brazos de Harry.

* * *

So, das war's! Siento la demora, pero estos últimos días no estuve en casa y donde me encontraba no habia computador. Creo que ya estamos llegando al momento esperado y les prometo que este llegara a mas tardar esta semana.

Muchas gracias a Mirug, Sarhaliene, Murtilla, b-bneko, Liwk, Anny Pervert Snape, Duare y misato por su apoyo y sus reviews.

Duare: Gracias por tu oferta, pero de la manera mas casual he encontrado ya un beta, quien es una persona que no me esperaba.

Gracias Jenny, por tomarte la paciencia de leer y corregir el fic.

Hasta la próxima...

Lilith..


	32. Una pequeña conspiracion

**Cambios**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Advertencia: Slash

Comentario de la Traductora: Bueno, después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, los dejo otra vez con dos capítulos..Esta vez con el tan esperado capítulo...Diviertanse!!

* * *

Harry fue despertado por un suave tintineo y el olor de pan fresco. Adormilado miro a Dobby, quien puso dos bandejas en la mesa de noche, alzo los pulgares y desapareció.

Harry quiso sentarse, pero un Draco aun dormido y abrazado a él, lo impidió.

Sonriendo feliz le retiro un par de mechones rubios del rostro.

"Buenos días," susurro Harry, cuando Draco parpadeo.

El Slytherin abrió los ojos un momento, asintió y los volvió a cerrar.

Harry quiso levantarlo para poder acceder a su desayuno, pero Draco se levanto asustado y lo miro lleno de pánico a los ojos.

"En nombre de Slytherin! Que rayos haces en mi cama?", pregunto confundido.

"Tu querías, que me quedara contigo," le recordó Harry.

"Ah si?", Draco se esforzó pensando, hasta que lo recordó.

"Cierto. Eso dije," Harry noto, que el Slytherin estaba apenado.

"Me voy a mi cama?", pregunto Harry precavido.

Por dentro espero un "no" y que Draco se volviera a abrazar a él.

"Seria mejor," susurro Draco.

Harry asintió y se levanto.

Cuando sintió un pequeño mareo, fue hasta la ventana y la abrió.

Aun nevaba y una brisa fría le golpeo el rostro.

"Potter...lo de ayer. No le cuentes a nadie," pidió Draco.

"No te preocupes. Nadie se enterara," le calmo el Gryffindor, antes de volver a cerrar la ventana.

"...Gracias por levantarme!"

Draco hablaba en voz muy baja.

"Era natural que lo hiciera," dijo Harry y se giro a él nuevamente.

"Quieres decirme, que soñaste?", ofreció Harry, "Tal vez ayude un poco."

"Na, que debo haber soñado," siseo Draco, "Siempre lo mismo..."

"Pues bien, yo no se, que es lo mismo," sonrió Harry.

Se sentó en su cama y miro a Draco interesado.

"Te es claro, que ni siquiera Zabini sabe la razón de mis pesadillas?", pregunto Draco, "Por que habría de contartelo a ti?"

"Porque somos una pareja?", propuso Harry.

"No lo somos," replico Draco.

"Pero tu dijiste que no te dejara solo nunca," le recordó Harry.

"Potter...tuve una pesadilla y estaba agitado. Incluso le hubiera pedido a Trelawney que se quedara conmigo, si ella me hubiera despertado," replico el Slytherin.

"Que comparación!"

Harry estaba un poco ofendido.

"Lo siento...pero así es," dijo Draco.

"Bien," suspiro Harry, "Te doy otra razón...Yo no digo nada y tu tienes que confiar en alguien."

Draco vacilo un poco; pero asintió.

"Tu sabes por Zabini, que mi padre me golpeaba," empezó Draco.

El Gryffindor tuvo que contenerse, para no admitir, que él sabia mas.

"Pero él no solo me golpeaba. Si estaba de mal genio usaba el Cruciatus," prosiguió Draco.

"Sueñas cada noche con tu padre hechizandote con el Cruciatus," supuso Harry, a lo que Draco asintió con la cabeza.

"Puedes imaginarte, como es, que tengas siete años y que tu padre utilize en ti una maldición prohibida?", pregunto Draco en voz baja, "Algo así no se olvida. Creo, que aun si mi padre estuviera años en Azkaban, yo seguiría teniendo miedo de él."

"Lógicamente," dijo Harry, "Yo he sentido el Cruciatus. No es una sensación agradable. Si lo hubiera vivido con siete años, también tendría pesadillas."

"Yo tuve suerte," comento Draco, "A Pansy le toco peor. No solo fue educada a punta de Cruciatus y golpes...cuando su padre tenia ganas, abusaba de ella."

"Pansy?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.

"Si, uno no lo piensa si la ve," confeso Draco, "Pero ella tuvo una niñez peor que la mía...Pero su caso es así, ella va a ser una Mortifaga. Los Parkinson no son tan influyentes como los Malfoy. Voldemort conoce las preferencias de mi padre. Por eso solo lo torturaría y no lo mataría, si yo me negara...Los Parkinson morirían, si Pansy dará indicios de no querer seguir al Señor Oscuro. Su padre no le importa, pero su madre si."

"Pansy y tu? Se entienden bien?", pregunto Harry y no logro sacar el tono de celos de su voz.

"Mejor que contigo," respondió Draco sonriente.

"No digas eso," rió Harry, "Nos estamos volviendo los mejores amigos."

Draco tuvo que reír ante aquello.

"Claro Potter! Tienes mucha imaginación!"

"Hablo en serio," dijo Harry, "Pues conozco cosas de ti, que nadie mas sabe."

"Es verdad," suspiro Draco.

"Sin embargo me gustaría algo mas que una amistad," Harry avanzo hacia el Slytherin y se inclino lentamente hacia él.

Draco no parecía querer defenderse de alguna manera.

Por el contrario; incluso cerro los ojos.

Poco antes de que Harry tocara los labios del otro, oyeron un ruido en la puerta.

Harry quiso ignorarlo, pero luego del ruido vino un ladrido, por lo que Draco dijo en voz baja: "Tu padrino esta aquí!"

Por mucho que a Harry le agradara Sirius; por que tenia que aparecer justo en ese momento.

Acaso Hogwarts tenia una conspiración contra él?

De mal humor fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

De inmediato el perro de Lupin entro en la enfermería y empezó a ladrar contento.

"Buenos días, Mister Black," le saludo Draco amablemente.

Este parecía tener un humor fabuloso, contrariamente a Harry, que miraba a Sirius serio.

"Sirius? Que quieres?", le pregunto Harry al perro.

Sirius lo miro sorprendido, olfateo la cama de Draco y miro de nuevo a Harry, esta vez con un brillo significativo en sus ojos.

Espero a que Harry cerrara la puerta, antes de convertirse en un hombre.

"Sorry, Harry. No sabia que los interrumpía," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Esta bien," dijo Harry, "Que hay de nuevo?"

"Tengo una buena y una mala noticia," empezó Sirius, "La mala: Voldemort a encontrado aliados en USA. Allí hay mas o menos mil Mortifagos y tememos que la cantidad aumente..."

"Eso es terrible," dijo Harry y no entendió, por que Sirius tenia tan buen humor.

"En New Orleans...," prosiguió Sirius, "...encontraron un pequeño escondite de estos. Han llevado a mas o menos cien a Azkaban."

"Estaba mi padre entre esos?", pregunto Draco esperanzado.

Sirius sacudo la cabeza.

Harry pudo ver, que Draco estaba mas que desilusionado por eso.

"Pero sabes a quien habia posicionado Voldemort allí...el acababa de llegar de Suramerica," el animo de Sirius subía con cada palabra.

"Quien?", presiono Harry.

"Peter," respondió Sirius feliz, "Peter estaba allí..."

"Eso es genial," se alegro Harry y abrazo a su padrino.

"Y que lo digas," dijo Sirius, "Dumbledore recibido ayer en la noche la noticia. Devon partió hoy temprano al Ministerio para abrir mi caso...El próximo viernes es mi proceso..."

"Que? Pero si ya tienen a Peter!", dijo Harry.

"Si, pero no me pueden declarar así como así por inocente...Un proceso es necesario, pero Devon le dijo a Dumbledore, que la mayoría creen en mi inocencia, cuando vieron a Peter vivo," comento Sirius, "Seguramente seré declarado inocente."

"Entonces, mucha suerte, Mister Black," dijo Draco, mientras tomaba un té de una de las bandejas.

"Llámame Sirius," ofreció Sirius, "Pues casi perteneces a la familia."

Le guiño un ojo a Harry.

Cuando alguien toco a la puerta, se transformo de inmediato en un perro.

"Es día de visitas," gruño Draco, cuando Terry Boot entro a la enfermería con un pequeño cuaderno en la mano.

"Buenos días a ambos," los saludo amablemente.

Observo sorprendido a Sirius y luego le entrego el cuaderno a Draco junto a una pluma.

"Firmarías?", pidió, "Es la expulsión de Binns. Todos los otros prefectos ya firmaron. Bueno, Pansy aun no, pero si ve tu firma, también lo hará."

"Que tienen contra Binns?", pregunto Draco.

"Todos se duermen en su clase," aclaro Terry, "Sabes que tan difícil son los TIMOs en esa materia, si no se tiene a un buen profesor. Uno se tiene que estudiar todo solo."

"Que es tan malo al respecto? Pensé que los Ravenclaws amaban el estudiar," dijo Draco y le dio a Terry el cuaderno sin firmar.

"Pero todos saldrían ganando con una buena clase de Historia de la Magia," dijo Terry.

"Como digas. Yo amo las clases de Binns. Allí puede uno relajarse tan bien," dijo Draco fríamente.

"Quiere eso decir, que no firmaras?", pregunto Terry aterrado.

"Así parece!"

"Genial," gruño Terry y abandono la enfermería molesto.

"Típico Ravenclaw...Prefieren aprender a tener una hora de sueño adicional," dijo Draco cuando la puerta se cerro tras Terry.

"Puedo preguntarte algo, Draco?", pidió Sirius.

Harry se asusto; no habia notado, que su padrino se habia vuelto a transformar en hombre.

Cuando Draco asintió, Sirius se sentó en la cama de Harry y pregunto: "Que pasa entre los Slytherins y Snape? Probé de todo, pero al parecer solo lo saben Snape, los Slytherins y Dumbledore. Y ninguno de ellos quiere decir nada."

"Si, eso también me interesaría," dijo Harry y se sentó junto a Sirius.

"No les importa," siseo Draco, "No tienen nada que ver con eso...a ustedes no les agrada Snape ni siquiera."

"Tengo una sospecha," confeso Sirius, "Pero no diré nada. A la final se podría poner peor."

"Su sospecha es probablemente cierta," dijo Draco, "No hay muchas razones."

"Me puedes tutear," dijo Sirius, "Cuando niños y jóvenes me tratan de "Usted", me siento viejo."

"No es que seas muy joven que digamos," replico Draco sonriente.

Sirius murmuro algo, que sonó a "Típico Slytherin" y hizo una mueca de disgusto fingido.

"Pero si tantas ganas tienen de oír las historias sobre Snape..." Draco se dio por vencido, "No lo saben de mi."

"Esta bien," dijeron Harry y un Sirius inseguro al mismo tiempo.

"Snape es un espía entre los Mortifagos," aclaro Draco.

Observo a los dos sorprendido, cuando estos dijeron: "Y que mas?"

"Como, y que mas?...Ya lo sabían?", pregunto Draco confundido.

"Ehm, si. Desde hace tiempo," respondió Harry, "Bueno, Sirius desde hace mas tiempo."

"Lo que no significa que sea viejo," soltó Sirius.

"Eso es todo? La única razón?", pregunto Harry e ignoro la replica de Sirius.

"Es razón suficiente...Luego del juego Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, la mayoría de Slytherins cometió el error de escribirle a sus padres, lo maravilloso que habia sido el juego y lo orgulloso que estaba Snape," comento Draco," Ya..mas o menos a la media noche mas de cuarenta lechuzas entraron a la Sala Común. Y todas las cartas tenían el mismo contenido...´Severus Snape es un traidor y un espía de Dumbledore. Hagan que abandone la escuela y no vayan mas a su clase´...na ja, algo así. Mi padre solo escribió, que no debía hacer nada llamativo, pero ayudar a los otros Slytherins, si encontraban una posibilidad de sacar a Snape del castillo."

"Que consiguen con eso?", quiso saber Harry.

"Es lógico," dijo Sirius, "Lo quieren ver muerto. Desde que Snape este en Hogwarts, la barrera lo protege."

"Ahh ya!" lentamente Harry entendió, "Y despedirlo, seria la única posibilidad?"

Draco asintió.

"Wow, Snape tuvo suerte, de que Seamus no haya firmado la expulsión...Momento!"

Harry recordó que Seamus le habia dado a entender, que Draco tenia algo que ver con eso.

"Tu fuiste," comprobó calmadamente.

En el rostro de Draco apareció una sonrisa.

"Que fue él?", pregunto Draco confundido.

"Seamus! Él me daba a entender, que Draco habia tenido algo que ver con su decisión," aclaro Harry.

"Oh...tu padre no se va a alegrar mucho. otra vez salvaste a alguien, que Voldemort quiere ver muerto," Sirius parecía encontar aquello divertido.

"Pues, no tengo nada contra Snape," aclaro Draco, "Yo se que no es el tipo mas simpático.." Sirius y Harry asintieron, "...pero no se merece la muerte. Siempre ha sido agradable conmigo...Así que atrape a Finnigan, cuando lo vi solo por los pasillos y le aclare la situación."

"Le cuentas a un casi-desconocido, lo que sucede en Slytherin?", pregunto Harry asombrado.

"Obviamente con una amenaza de muerte en caso de que llegara a decir algo," agrego Draco, "Sin embargo la amenaza no ayudo nada, porque..." Draco se detuvo y miro a Harry a los ojos, "...yo jamás mataría a aun amigo de mi querido Harry Potter. Además no soy tan malo!...Potter, cuantos saben lo de nosotros?"

Harry trago saliva, antes de empezar a contar con los dedos: "Pues bien, Blaise, Seamus, Fred y George, Remus, Sirius, Lavender, Parvati,..oh y por mis gritos ayer, Madam Pomfrey también."

"Ahh? Patil y Brown lo saben?", se asombro Draco, "Y no le han dicho a nadie mas?"

Se podía ver su incredulidad.

"No, ellas incluso me ayudaron," dijo Harry.

"Ayudaron?...Segundo!" los ojos de Draco adquirieron un brillo peligroso, "Las tuviste como Harén para ponerme celoso."

Sirius miraba el techo, mientras que Harry asentía pidiendo disculpas.

"Y yo que pensaba, que ninguna de ellas tenia gusto," sonrió Draco, por lo que Sirius dejo oír de nuevo un "Típico Slytherin!".

Harry por el contrario solo sonrió.

"Y para ir de nuevo a nuestra pequeña discusión," dijo Harry, "Somos una pareja?"

Sirius se acerco disimuladamente a Harry, para no perderse de nada.

"Por mi parte,", dijo Draco como si nada.

"Hablas en serio?", pregunto Harry escéptico, "O es como lo del compromiso?"

"Cual compromiso?", Sirius los miro con los ojos abiertos.

"Ahh, nada importante," dijo Harry, "Pero, no tienes nada mas que hacer?"

Harry esperaba que Sirius entendiera la indirecta.

"No, no tengo," dijo Sirius sonriente, "...Además, un compromiso es algo importante."

"Sirius! No es como suena...", Harry trato de aclarar, pero Sirius lo interrumpió: "Un compromiso? No crees que es algo rápido? Ni siquiera son una pareja..."

Draco reprimió la risa, mientras que Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Quiero decir, que es algo temprano para eso. Miranos a Remus y a mi. Yo nunca le he propuesto matrimonio..."

"Sirius! No es..."

Sirius ignoro a Harry y siguió hablando: "Y Remus y yo estamos desde Quinto juntos. Esos son mas o menos...oh Dios, de veras me estoy volviendo viejo...pero igual. Ustedes están muy jóvenes para atarse."

"Sirius," grito Harry, por lo que Sirius dejo de hablar de compromisos.

"No estamos comprometidos...eso es algo diferente...pero no estamos comprometidos," aclaro Harry en voz alta.

"Usted y Lupin están juntos?... Eso aclara, por que no se aleja de su lado," dijo Draco para cambiar de tema, "Por que no se casa con él? Desde Quinto es bastante tiempo..."

"Pues bien," Sirius sonrió apenado, "Nosotros hablamos luego del matrimonio de James y Lily al respecto, pero en broma...y nunca nos pudimos decidir. Ustedes saben, si seria Sirius Lupin o Remus Black...ya, desde ese entonces no lo hemos vuelto a mencionar...Quiero decir, yo quisiera. De hecho me gustaría tanto, que aceptaría el Sirius Lupin, pero no le puedo preguntar. Soy un fugitivo..."

"La próxima semana tal vez no lo seas mas," le recordó Draco.

Harry observo, como el rostro de Sirius se ilumino.

"Es verdad...la próxima semana tal vez no lo sea mas," sonrió Sirius alegre, "La próxima semana no lo seré..."

"Buenos días," les saludo Madam Pomfrey amablemente.

Esta avanzo con su varita hacia ellos.

"Sirius, ya he oído la maravillosa noticia," le sonrió a Sirius, "Me alegro por ti."

"Yo también me alegro," dijo Sirius.

Se le veía el buen humor.

Probablemente Snape podría ser el nuevo Director y a él no le molestaría para nada.

"Bueno, veamos," Madam Pomfrey se giro hacia Harry.

"Supongo, que la poción funciono y el mareo se acabo?"

"Si, todo esta bien," respondió Harry.

Madam Pomfrey toco la frente de Draco con su varita y murmuro: "Mmm, todavía 37,8 C. No lo entiendo. Normalmente tendría que estar sano...Se ha agitado de alguna forma?"

"Tuvo una pesadilla," dijo Harry.

"Ah, eso aclara todo," suspiro Madam Pomfrey, "La poción pierde efecto por la agitación...Debí haberle dado una poción para dormir sin sueños."

Tomo un liquido, pero esta vez era azul.

"Que es eso?", pregunto Draco escéptico, cuando tomo el vaso en la mano.

"La misma poción de ayer...sin embargo esta vez sin la poción adormecedora," aclaro Madam Pomfrey.

Draco no parecía muy contento, pero tomo la poción sin problemas.

Madam Pomfrey sonrió orgullosa al ver aquello y se fue a su oficina.

"Son pareja?", pregunto Sirius de repente.

Cuando vio las miradas de los dos, alzo la mano y aclaro: "Solo tengo curiosidad...Así que si o no?...Pueden utilizar nuestro departamento, cuando quieran estar solos. El único requisito es obviamente, que sea solo cuando Moony y yo no estemos. Pero Remus tiene muchas horas de clase, así que eso no será problema."

"Podrías irte?", pidió Draco.

"Entiendo...quieren arreglarlo entre ustedes," Sirius se transformo en un perro y marcho ofendido hacia la puerta.

Harry abrió esta y Sirius desapareció.

"Disculpa," murmuro Harry, cuando regreso a su cama, "Esta algo aburrido. Busca cualquier cosa en que poder ocuparse."

"Es natural," dijo Draco.

"Pero su pregunta viene al caso," dijo Harry y miro al Slytherin esperanzado.

"Bueno...yo...,"fue interrumpido, cuando un suave golpeteo lleno el cuarto.

"Que es eso?" grito Harry.

Ahora estaba seguro.

Todo Hogwarts se habia conspirado contra él.

"Mister Potter, por que grita?", Madam Pomfrey llego con gesto desaprobatorio junto a ellos, "Mister Malfoy necesita calma...Ahh, debí haber puesto la poción adormecedora."

"Pero..." empezó Harry, cuando el golpeteo inicio de nuevo.

"Que es eso?", pregunto Madam Pomfrey confundida, a lo que los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

Ella observo toda la enfermería.

"Ahh," sonrió, cuando encontró la causa del golpeteo.

Aun sonriente, camino hasta una ventana y la abrió.

La lechuza de Draco voló dentro de la enfermería, y contenta aterrizo junto al rubio Slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey cerro la ventana, antes de dejar a los dos solos.

"Hola...estas algo temprano hoy," sonrió Draco y la acaricio, antes de dedicarse al correo.

Harry reconoció El Profeta y una carta.

"Ahh, por cierto. Este es Harry Potter," Draco lo señalo, "Potter, esta es Zeus. Supongo que ya lo conoces."

"Si...tu fuiste èl que me pico en la espalda," dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la lechuza. Zeus voló hacia él y le acaricio la mano.

"Es bonito," dijo Harry, "Quien te lo dio?"

"Zeus? El año pasado me lo regalo mi madre," respondió Draco, "Es inusualmente inteligente. Parece saber que es lo que hay en las cartas, que entrega. Asi que se pone activo, cuando alguien no hace lo que el contenido pide que haga. Mi madre me pidió una vez un vaso con agua del Lago...aun no se para que lo necesitaba. De todas maneras Zeus chillo hasta que fui al Lago."

"Por eso me picaste...porque no hice caso a la advertencia de Draco de inmediato," dijo Harry y acaricio a la lechuza.

"Ahh? No lo hiciste?", Draco levanto la ceja.

"Reaccionarias tu de inmediato, si recibieras una advertencia anónima...Podría haber sido de los Mortifagos, quienes me querían sacar de la casa," aclaro Harry.

Draco asintió, antes de dedicarse a ver El Profeta.

"Potter, esto es para ti," llamo Draco y le tiro el periódico.

"Nosotros fuimos informados primero," rió el Slytherin, "Deberíamos ser reporteros."

Harry sonrió al imaginarse aquello, antes de mirar el periódico.

Su sonrisa permaneció, cuando leyó el titular.

_Peter Pettigrew vivo; Sirius Black inocente?_

Bajo el titulo habia una foto de Hogwarts, que mostraba a Sirius, Remus, Peter y su padre.

Hojeo rápidamente hasta que encontró el articulo perteneciente y leyó.

_En New Orleans fueron capturados y llevados a Azkaban el día de ayer cien Mortifagos. Uno de ellos era, para sorpresa del Ministerio, Peter Pettigrew. Supuestamente Sirius Black habia asesinado a este hace quince años. Devon Zabini (37), antiguo abogado del Ministerio y actual profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, apareció a las 4 de la mañana en el Ministerio de Magia y tuvo con el Ministro Cornelius Fudge una larga discusión sobre Black. Una hora después, logro abrir un nuevo y primer proceso para Sirius Black. Este se llevara a cabo el próximo viernes a las 10 am (informaremos al respecto). Mister Zabini habia tratado desde hace años de levantar el caso de Black, pero lastimosamente le faltaban pruebas. Este problema por suerte ya no existe mas. La única pregunta que se hace la gente: Aparecerá Sirius Black? Desde hace dos años se encuentra escapando. Recordamos; es el único que ha podido escapar de Azkaban._

_Como lo logro, es un misterio. Pero estamos seguros, que este misterio se resolverá el próximo viernes; si apareciera nuevamente._

Harry puso el periódico a un lado, sonriente.

Sirius no se perdería eso, por nada del mundo.

Draco retiro la carta a un lado igualmente.

"De quien era?", pregunto Harry curioso.

"De mi madre," respondió Draco, "Supo que estaba enfermo y me desea una buena recuperación."

"Como lo supo?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Potter, Madam Pomfrey le escribió," dijo Draco, "Siempre le escribe a los padres de los estudiantes, cuando están enfermos...No me digas que no lo ha hecho contigo? Con todas las veces que has estado en la enfermería, tus padre deben tener miles de..."

Se detuvo, cuando noto la mirada triste de Harry.

"Ups...Sorry, lo habia olvidado," se disculpo Draco, luego de que recordó, que Harry no tenia padres.

"Si, si, esta bien," suspiro Harry y camino hacia la ventana perdido en pensamientos.

Amaba el paisaje de invierno de Hogwarts.

"Yo no quería...", Draco intento de nuevo disculparse.

"Draco, dejalo," pidió Harry fríamente.

"Pero..."

"No, ni lo intentes," Harry se giro molesto hacia él, "Es algo innato en ti, el recordarme siempre, que mis padres están muertos? Te hace sentir bien o que?"

"Potter! Lo olvide," asevero Draco.

"Claro! A ti te es igual. Tu tienes a tus padres. Así puede uno olvidar sin problemas la muerte de mis padres," gruño Harry, mientras que marcho hacia su cama y tomo uno de los libros de Hermione.

"Potter, lo siento. Yo..."

"No me interesa," siseo Harry y escondió su rostro tras el libro abierto.

Draco ignoro el mareo y camino hasta Harry.

Este no lo vio venir y se asusto, cuando el libro fue retirado de sus manos y tuvo los labios de Draco sobre los suyos.

De nuevo su rabia desapareció.

No tenia ni idea, como el Slytherin lo lograba, pero de inmediato lo jalo hacia èl y disfruto el cosquilleo en su estómago.

"Wow! No tendría Malfoy que reposar?", escucharon de repente la voz de Blaise en la puerta.

Harry se separo de mala gana de Draco y grito: "Fuera...ahora!"

"Esta bien, ya me voy," sonrió Blaise y se fue.

"Hay acaso una conspiración contra nosotros?", pregunto Harry furioso cuando la puerta se cerro.

"Por supuesto! No quieren que el Gran Harry Potter este con un Malfoy," dijo Draco sonriente.

Su sonrisa desapareció, cuando vio la expresión de felicidad de Harry.

"Así que estamos juntos?", los ojos de Harry brillaban de alegría.

"Bueno, yo...", Draco miro la cobija, los ojos de Harry, su cama y nuevamente a Harry.

"Estamos juntos?", la voz de Harry sonaba nuevamente decepcionada.

No podía creer, que se necesitara tanto tiempo para un "Si".

Tal vez Draco estaba pensando, como podría salir de aquello.

"Podemos hacerlo en secreto primero?", pidió Draco, "No lo logro públicamente."

"Claro..todo lo que quieras," dijo Harry y abrazo al Slytherin.

"Estamos juntos," dijo Harry alegre, "Estamos de veras juntos!"

Draco le acaricio el cabello tiernamente.

"No te alegres tan rápido," dijo Draco.

"Que quieres decir?", Harry lo miro aterrado.

Draco no podía retractarse ahora.

El Slytherin empezó a morder suavemente el lóbulo de Harry, antes de susurrar:

"No tienes idea, en lo que te has metido!"


	33. Conversaciones

**Cambios**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Advertencia: Slash

Comentario de la Autora: O.k, ahora van a tener un shock (En especial los que esperaban un final próximo). Voy a escribir todo el año escolar (Tengo ya algunas ideas) y estamos hasta ahora en Noviembre. Así que ya pueden hacerse una idea, de que tan larga va a ser la historia. Pero yo los habia advertido, que iba a ser larga.

* * *

Harry tuvo que comprobar aquel día, que Draco era una especie de Hermione masculina.

Leyó los libros que Hermione habia traído concentrado y cuando oscureció llevaba la mitad.

Harry hubiera encontrado eso divertido, si Draco no lo hubiera ignorado todo el tiempo y no estuviera tan aburrido.

"Bien," Madam Pomfrey llego a ellos, cuando la cena en el Gran Comedor comenzó.

"Entonces veremos," toco la frente de Draco con la varita y sonrió feliz, "36, 4 Grados!"

"Eso significa que me puedo ir?", pregunto Draco contento, mientras Harry empacaba sus cosas y le pedía a un elfo, llevar los libros de Hermione a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Si, eso significa...pero le pediría que reposara un poco Mister Malfoy," dijo Madam Pomfrey, antes de cerrar las cortinas de la cama de Draco y le pasaba un uniforme de Slytherin fresco.

Draco parecía tener las mismas ganas de salir de la enfermería, como Harry, ya que ni siquiera cinco minutos después se habia peinado y arreglado el cabello.

"Hasta luego, Madam Pomfrey," se despidieron los dos y salieron de la enfermería.

Madam les guiño el ojo.

"Puedo ir hoy a tu habitación?", pregunto Harry, luego de que caminaron un poco por el pasillo.

"Claro...si me puedes compartir con Pansy," respondió Draco sonriente.

"Pansy? Que hay con Pansy?", los celos se extendieron en Harry.

"Pues, no me tuvo por casi dos días," dijo Draco como si nada, "No me va a dejar esta noche en paz...Gracias a Dios mañana es sábado."

"Puedo entonces ir mañana en la noche?", pregunto Harry y trato de olvidar el hecho, de que Pansy se encontraría toda la noche con **su **Draco.

"Claro," Draco le regalo una de sus inusuales sonrisas.

Cuando giraron al otro pasillo, se encontraron con una multitud de estudiantes, que se dirigía a la cena.

"Y Potter," le susurro Draco, "No tienes por que estar celoso de Pansy..."

Harry respiro aliviado.

"...la que me gusta es Millicent," finalizo Draco antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Idiotapensó Harry y camino tras unas chicas de Ravenclaw.

En el Gran Comedor vio de inmediato a Seamus, quien como de costumbre, estaba sentado lejos de Dean y se sentó junto a él.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados unos puestos mas lejos, pero los dos no lo necesitarían.

"Na, todo bien?", pregunto el Irlandés.

"Mejor," Harry le guiño un ojo, por lo que Seamus se atoro con su bebida y empezó a toser.

Mientras que Harry le golpeaba la espalda, noto, como Blaise, en la mesa de Slytherin empezaba a reír, cuando Draco se sentó.

"Significa eso que..?", pregunto Seamus sorprendido.

"Si...pero en secreto, así que no lo cuentes por ahí!", pidió Harry.

Parvati, quien estaba sentada frente a él, empezó a simular que aplaudía.

"Queridos alumnos...," Dumbledore se puso de pie.

Como siempre, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron.

Harry pudo reconocer, que frente a Dumbledore habia una gran montaña de papeles.

"...parecen estar de acuerdo, en que este año tengamos un Baile de Navidad," dijo Dumbledore sonriente y señalo los papeles.

"Nunca habia visto, que en verdad cada alumno firmara en algo así. Creo, que es un record. Miss Patil, ya que usted es responsable por esta acción, podría escribirles a la Sección de Records del Ministerio. Me parece que lo ha merecido..."

Parvati agacho la cabeza apenada, cuando algunos empezaron a aplaudir.

"Bien...he hablado con los Jefes de Casa," agrego Dumbledore, "Cuatro de nosotros están de acuerdo y por eso este año se realizara un Baile..."

Harry se asusto un poco, cuando todos en el Comedor empezaron a aplaudir y silbar.

Algunos Gryffindor gritaban incluso: "Parvati! Parvati! Viva Parvati!"

Harry miro a la mesa de Profesores.

Dos de los profesores parecían estar poco contentos ante aquella noticia.

Y aunque Harry habia pensado en Snape, cuando Dumbledore hablo de un profesor en desacuerdo, dudo al respecto.

Snape estaba sentado como siempre con su fría mirada en la mesa; al igual que McGonagall.

Esta sacudía la cabeza con expresión reprobatoria y comió, ignorando a los estudiantes.

"Pienso que McGonagall estuvo contra la idea," dijo Seamus, "Snape no se ve muy contento, pero eso es natural en èl.

"Pienso lo mismo," dijo Harry.

"El Baile será...", la voz de Dumbledore los hizo callar a todos, "...en la noche anterior al inicio de las Vacaciones de Navidad. Elegimos esta fecha, porque así los que quieren ir a sus casas, podrán estar en el baile sin tener que sacrificar las Navidades en sus hogares y con sus familias. Para ideas para el Baile, pueden hablar con el Profesor Flitwick y Madam Sprout."

Harry pudo ver como el cerebro de Parvati empezaba a trabajar.

En el tiempo que faltaba para su "cita" con Draco, Harry camino de un lado a otro en la habitación. A duras penas pudo dormir, y cuando se levanto, volvió a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro.

Aquel día no hablo con nadie.

La única conversación que tuvo, fue mas una pelea y además con Blaise.

Este quería pasar la noche en Slytherin, pero luego de la gritería y lloradera de Harry, se quedo en Gryffindor.

Harry deseo que Seamus estuviera a su lado, para que pudiera calmarlo, pero el Irlandés habia desaparecido de nuevo de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Así estuvo Harry varias horas frente al espejo, hasta que le pareció que se veía bien.

Él que se habia perdido de la cena, no lo noto.

Cuando estuvo seguro, de que nadie lo veía, se puso su Capa Invisible y de deslizo de la Torre de Gryffindor.

El camino hacia Slytherin lo podía casi dormido, así que no le llevo mas de diez minutos el estar parado frente al muro y murmurar el password.

Para su sorpresa esta vez, la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba casi vacía.

Solo estaban Graham Pritchard y Louis Parker, quienes jugaban Ajedrez Mágico en una mesa y Pansy, quien para sorpresa de Harry, dibujaba un cuadro y mezclaba colores.

Esa chica era día a día mas extraña.

Camino hacia los pasillos.

Paso por las habitaciones con las inscripciones _M. Bulstrode § P. Parkinson_ und _G. Goyle § V. Crabbe_, hasta que llego a la habitación de Draco.

Frente a la puerta de esta estaban Crabbe y Goyle, quienes golpeaban fuertemente la puerta.

"Draco, no quieres venir? Phillip y otro par queremos ir a fastidiar a Finnigan," llamo Crabbe.

No hubo respuesta.

"Será de seguro divertido," comento Goyle.

La puerta se abrió y un molesto Draco salió por ella.

"Y? Vienes?", pregunto Crabbe.

„No," dijo Draco fríamente.

"Bueno, pues entonces no," suspiro Crabbe y ambos se perdieron por los pasillos.

"Puedes entrar, Potter," dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry entro en la habitación sorprendido, antes de quitarse la capa.

"Como lo supiste?", pregunto asombrado.

"Pues bien," Draco cerro la puerta, "...lentamente voy notando, cuando estas cerca!...Mi corazón empieza a latir como loco."

Harry se sorprendió, de que Draco hablara tan abiertamente, pero tal vez el Slytherin por fin se quitaría la mascara.

"Conozco eso," dijo Harry, jalo al Slytherin con cuidado hacia èl y lo miro a los ojos grises.

Se podía perder en ellos.

El único pensamiento normal, que Harry tuvo en ese momento fue, que aquellos ojos no eran grises.

Era un azul muy claro, que si no se veía bien, parecía gris.

"Potter," murmuro Draco.

"Harry!", susurro el Gryffindor.

„Potter," dijo Draco provocadoramente y se soltó del abrazo de Harry.

Draco fue hacia su cama y corrió las cortinas a un lado.

"Tienes ganas?", pregunto el Slytherin y señalo la cama.

Harry se puso rojo y tartamudeo: "No crees, que es algo temprano...no es que no quiera contigo...pero yo no he...y..."

Harry se sintió ofendido, cuando Draco empezó a reír.

"Eso no es gracioso. No tengo tanta experiencia como tu..."

"Potter!", lo interrumpió Draco, "No me refería a eso."

Draco volvió a reír y jalo a Harry hacia la cama.

Harry se sonrojo aun mas, cuando vio una bandeja con tortas, galletas y otras cosas.

"Lo que piensas," rió Draco, "Acaso olvidaste lo que Madam Pomfrey dijo...tengo que descansar, pero de resto..."

Le guiño un ojo a Harry antes de sentarse en la cama.

Harry lo imito.

Su estómago empezó a gruñir, cuando olio las golosinas.

"Hambre?", pregunto Draco.

"No comí nada en la cena," se defendió Harry.

"Yo se," dijo Draco, "Por eso estuve en la cocina...No fue nada fácil salvar las cosas de Crabbe y Goyle."

"Los trajiste solo por mi?", se asombro Harry.

"Pues bien...obviamente también quiero algo...Por sobre todo tengo que probar esa torta de fresa y chocolate," dijo Draco.

"Eres el mejor," dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla al Slytherin.

"Yo se," dijo Draco arrogante, pero Harry pudo reconocer un rubor en sus mejillas.

Se giro hacia las golosinas y empezó a comer un rollito de crema.

"Mañana juegan contra Hufflepuff?", pregunto Draco, mientras que comía un pedazo de torta de fresa con chocolate.

"Si," respondió Harry.

"Por que? No tiene sentido! Slytherin ganara la copa de todas maneras," dijo Draco burlón.

"Eso aun no esta fijo," replico Harry, "Podemos cambiarlo."

"No, no pueden," dijo Draco, "Slytherin les lleva 440 puntos de ventaja. Piensas de veras, que pueden recuperarlos?...Por mas buenas que sean sus cazadoras; no lo lograran."

"Tenemos aun dos juegos," dijo Harry alentadoramente, "Tenemos que hacer 23 goles en cada partido y los alcanzamos...Puedo probar?"

Señalo la casi acabada torta de fresa con chocolate.

"Olvidas algo," le recordó Draco antes de tomar con el tenedor un pedazo de torta y dársela a Harry en la boca, "Nosotros jugamos también contra Hufflepuff."

"Bueno...tal vez ustedes pierdan," dijo Harry, por lo que Draco empezó a reír.

"Nosotros? Perder contra Hufflepuff? No digas tonterías,"rió Draco, „Ravenclaw es mejor que Hufflepuff y acabamos con ellos...Además, piensas de veras que no puedo retener tiros de Hufflepuffs?"

"Esta bien...," Harry se rindio, "Ya se que las cosas no están bien para Gryffindor...pero todavía queda la próxima temporada!"

"Ya me alegro al respecto," Draco se recosto un poco en Harry, "Me gusta tanto jugar contra Gryffindor!"

"Desde cuando?", pregunto Harry escéptico.

"Desde que les ganamos," respondio Draco sonriente.

"Muy gracioso," murmuro Harry.

"No te pongas bravo," susurro Draco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"No deberíamos poner un hechizo silenciador?", pregunto Harry, cuando oyó ruidos tras la puerta.

"Tengo que reposar," le recordó Draco.

"Draco! Deja eso," pidió Harry, "Sabes a que me refiero."

"Si si...solo que no me puedo contener con una virgen en mi cama," replico Draco, por lo que Harry se sonrojo y Draco empezó a reír.

"Se van a preguntar, por que te la pasas riendo," trato de aclarar Harry.

"Pues, estoy leyendo un libro divertido," replico Draco.

"Y la segunda voz viene de que estas aprendiendo a imitar voces?", pregunto Harry.

"Exactamente," Draco logro decir aquello seriamente, antes de volver a reír.

Peor que todas las chicas juntas

"Draco!", la voz de Harry sonaba realmente preocupada, por lo que el Slytherin se calmo.

"Harry, no te preocupes. Estamos en Slytherin," dijo Draco, "No te lo ha dicho Zabini? Aquí no se puede confiar en nadie..."

"Si, pero no porque no puedan entrar, no significa, que no nos puedan oír," dijo Harry.

"Potter...cada habitación esta bajo una especie de hechizo silenciador," aclaro Draco, "Uno puede oír desde adentro todo lo que sucede afuera, pero desde afuera no se puede oír lo que pasa en la habitación."

"Oh!", Harry se dejo caer en la almohada tranquilo.

"Ahh, Potter, antes de que se me olvide. Puedes hacerme un favor?", pregunto Draco.

"Todo lo que quieras," dijo Harry.

"Podrías preguntarle a Lupin...pues es que necesito saliva de Hombre Lobo," pidió Draco.

"Para que?", pregunto Harry divertido, mientras Draco se recostaba a su lado.

"La Vita-Trank," respondió Draco.

"Quieres probarla?" se sorprendió Harry.

"Pues, para ser sincero, ya empecé con ella," confeso Draco.

"Ahh? Y por que no me dijiste nada?" acuso el Gryffindor, „Te hubiera ayudado."

"Potter...yo te amo y por eso te dijo la verdad. Eres terrible en Pociones," dijo Draco.

Harry solo pudo darle la razón.

"Y que tan lejos vas?", pregunto.

"Bien, pagina 20...Quiere decir que la Poción esta en mi baúl," respondió Draco, "Tiene que estar una semana en la oscuridad y justo luego del transcurso de este tiempo tiene que agregarse la saliva de hombre lobo...la necesito para el lunes, a las 7:32 p.m."

"Claro, yo le pregunto," dijo Harry.

"Gracias!"

Draco se acerco a Harry y empezó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de este.

"No te tomas a mal el que no te presente a mis padres de inmediato como Zabini, verdad?", pregunto Draco en voz baja.

"Yo ya los conozco!", dijo Harry sonriente.

"Te crees un cómico...," susurro Draco y giro el rostro de Harry hacia èl.

"...y eso es tan tierno," dijo el Slytherin y toco los labios del otro con cuidado.

Harry respondió suavemente el beso.

Pero esta vez, Draco pidió permiso para avanzar.

Harry abrió sus labios tímidamente y de inmediato una lengua entro en su boca buscando a la de Harry.

Cuando ambas se encontraron, Harry creyó, que rayos explotaban en él y el cosquilleo en su estómago regreso.

Jalo a Draco mas cerca a él, y este lo abrazo.

Harry no podía tener suficiente del dulce sabor del Slytherin.

Sus lenguas se enredaron, hasta que algo que se movía entre sus piernas los interrumpió.

Harry ignoro aquello y se concentro de nuevo en los labios de Draco.

Pero cuando ese algo empezó a maullar fuertemente, no lo pudo ignorar mas y ambos detuvieron el beso.

"Que pasa Moonshine? Tu también querías, que estuviéramos juntos," protesto Harry.

El Linyinwin se sentó en el estómago de Draco, antes de lanzarle a Harry una mirada de Èl-Me-Pertenece.

"Na tu! Quieres también un beso," sonrió Draco, alzo el gatito y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Moonshine empezó de inmediato a maullar y a aletear contento con las alas negras.

"Si, te agrado," dijo Draco con voz infantil, "Y tu me agradas a mi también."

El Linyinwin se estrecho contra Draco, que lo acariciaba sin prestar atención a la mirada celosa de Harry.

"Tiene que estar aquí?", pregunto Harry luego de un rato.

"Celoso?", rió Draco, antes de ponerle al Linyinwin en la cara.

"Celoso de un pequeño gatito?", repitió Draco.

"No...pero te quiero besar y él me molesta," acuso Harry, por lo que Draco volvió a reír.

"Potter...mi madre te va a agradar...Ella es como tu," sonrió el Slytherin, "Ella también se pone celosa, cuando hay animales a mi alrededor...Piensa que voy a recibir de ellos amor materno...."

"Genial, te recuerdo a tu madre?!", con mala cara, Harry se giro hacia el otro lado.

Draco puso a Moonshine a su lado, antes de abrazar a Harry.

"No, no lo haces. Solo quería molestarte," confeso Draco, mientras le daba besos a Harry en la nuca, "Pero de veras pienso, que te va a agradar..."

"Es simpática?", pregunto Harry.

„Si, bastante incluso,"respondió Draco contento, pero luego su rostro se oscureció, „...Por lo menos, cuando esta en nuestra Mansión. Cuando salimos, se vuelve tan arrogante y fría. Tu la viste en el Mundial de Quidditch....te juro, que ella no es normalmente asi."

Harry pensaba seriamente, si debía decirle a Draco sobre lo que le habia dicho Dobby.

De todos modos era su madre y él tenia el derecho de saber aquello.

Por otro lado, le habia prometido a Dobby no contarle a nadie.

"Draco, habla con Dobby," dijo Harry luego de pensar bastante.

"Por que?", pregunto el Slytherin confundido.

"Dile, que te cuente lo que me contó a mi," agrego Harry.

"Por que no me lo cuentas tu mismo?", pregunto Draco.

"Le prometí no contarle a nadie." Respondió Harry, "Pero créeme...Lo que tiene que decirte, te va a interesar!"

Draco lo beso, antes de dejar oír un "Okay" de su parte.

Moonshine se metió nuevamente entre los dos y no se dejo expulsar de allí.

Cada vez, que alguno de los dos lo levantaba, golpeteaba con sus alas violentamente.

"Esta bien! Entonces tendremos que dejarlo para otro día," dijo Draco rindiendose.

Harry sonrió, cuando noto el tono de decepción.

"Entonces cuentame."

"Que tengo que contar?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Escucha. Nos conocemos muy poco. No se, como lo ves tu, pero a mi me gustaría saber algo sobre mi novio...y si es posible no por medio de la prensa,"dijo Draco.

"Y que quieres saber?", pregunto Harry.

"Todo!"

"Eso tomara bastante tiempo," dijo Harry.

"Tienes algo planeado?", Draco sonó decepcionado.

"No..o.k, te contare la historia de mi vida," sonrió Harry, "Pero yo quiero oír lo mismo de ti."

"No hay problema," Draco apoyo su cabeza en su mano y oyó interesado la historia de Harry.

La parte que mas le gusto a Draco, fue cuando Harry le contó lo de la Poción Multijugos en segundo año.

El Slytherin no podía creer, que no se le hubiera ocurrido, aunque se asombro internamente cuando Ron alias Crabbe lo corrigió en el nombre de Percy.

Harry estuvo encantado por la historia del Baile de Navidad de Draco.

Pansy se habia tirado hacia Draco, momentos después del Baile, gritando "Desvirginame"; haciendo que ambos cayeran e incluso arrojaron a Goyle.

Pero Pansy no se dejo intimidar por el que todavía se encontraran en el pasillo, sino que siguió gritando: "Se mi primero. Por favor! Hazlo conmigo".

Draco escapo.

Incluso en la Torre de Astronomía estuvo; a Harry le pareció eso lo mejor; hasta que Draco pudo deslizarse sin ser notado por Pansy en la Sala Común de Slytherin, hacia las habitaciones.

Sin embargo Millicent salió de una de ellas y lo saludo en voz alta, de manera que Pansy corrió hacia el gritando "Dracolein, esperame".

Pero Draco fue mas rápido y desapareció en su habitación.

En aquel momento se alegro, de que tuvieran passwords en las habitaciones.

Pero Pansy no se rindio y golpeo a la puerta toda la noche, hasta que se durmio ante esta.

Harry habia pensado, que Pansy podía ser terca en algunas cosas, pero no habría pensado que pudiera hacer algo así.

Cuando Draco acabo, Harry miro el techo y se sorprendió, cuando pudo reconocer en medio de un par de copos de nieve los rayos del sol.

"Que hora es?", le pregunto a Draco y noto, que tan cansado estaba.

"Veinte para las tres," respondió el Slytherin luego de mirar su reloj, "Hablamos toda la noche y la mañana...Estas tan casado como yo?"

"Si," confeso Harry, "Me recostare y...", cerro los ojos, pero luego recordó algo importante.

Lleno de pánico salto de la cama y busco su Capa Invisible.

"Que pasa?", pregunto Draco bostezando, "Ven a la cama."

Golpeo la cama, invitándolo.

"A las tres empieza el juego," replico Harry rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Tan rápido como pudo, corrió a la Torre de Gryffindor, se puso su uniforme de Quidditch, cogió su "Neo Saeta de Fuego" y corrió hacia el campo.

"Harry! Donde estuviste toda la noche?", pregunto Ron de inmediato, cuando llego junto al resto del equipo, „Me preocupe."

"Ya, pues...yo estaba...esto...", tartamudeo Harry, mientras que buscaba una excusa.

Fred y George le lanzaron una mirada, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y una sonrisa apareciera en sus rostros.

"Es igual en donde estaba," dijo George, "Lo importante es que esta aquí!"

"Podría sin embargo aprender a ser puntual," gruño Angelina.

"Lo siiiiento," la disculpa de Harry se convirtió en un bostezo.

"Sabes, si no quieres ser capitán, solo tienes que decirlo," ofreció Angelina.

"Le tiene ganas al puesto," susurro Fred a Harry.

"No, no...yo lo lograre," asevero Harry, están las cosas?"

"Pues bien, ya lo ves. Nieve," respondió Alicia, "Vas a tener complicaciones para ver la Snitch."

"Pero no te preocupes. La buscadora de ellos es Melisa Walsh," aclaro Ron, "Ginny tiene Herbologia con ella. Ella cree que no será problema para ti."

"Sin embargo Ginny te tiene por Dios," observo Fred.

"Y a Colin Creevey por atractivo," burlo George.

"_Bienvenidos al cuarto partido de esta temporada," _oyeron la voz de Lee Jordan, _"Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Lastimosamente significa que nuestra hermosa y talentosa Alyson no estará presente."_

"_Mister Jordan," _le reprendió McGonagall.

"Okay...ya saben. Necesitamos 440 puntos para alcanzar a Slytherin," dijo Harry rápidamente, "Tratare de atrapar la Snitch, cuando tengamos 300...Lo lograran?" Angelina, Alicia y Katie asintieron confiadas.

"Okay, entonces vamos," dijo Harry y monto en su escoba.

"_Y aquí tenemos a nuestro equipo favorito...",_dijo Lee cuando salieron de la cabina.

"_Mister Jordan..."_

"_Okay! Okay! Segundo favorito, por que no tienen a la encantadora Alyson Chester."_

"_Mister Jordan! El juego!"_

"_Pero sin Aly.."_

"_Mister Jordan!"_

"_Esta bien. Y ahora viene Hufflepuff con Baldwin como capitán....Me parece que se ve como un hipopótamo."_

"_Mister Jordan!"_

„_Si, si...no lo tomes a mal, Winifred...pero tu te ves realmente así..."_

"_Mister Jordan. Concentrece en el partido o la próxima vez otro ocupara su lugar."_

"_He! No se moleste, Profesora! Me portare bien..."_

„_Eso lo veremos..."_

„_Profesor Flint entra en el campo de juego...Que?...Jaja...no puede ser. Se hundió en la nieve..."_

Angelina y Katie dudaron un momento, hasta que volaron abajo y pusieron a Marcus en un lugar en el que la nieve era mas fija y no se podía hundir.

Marcus se seco con un hechizo, antes de abrir el baúl.

"_Flint libera las Bludgers y la Snitch.."_

"_Mister Jordan!"_

"_Que hice mal?"_

"_Disculpeme usted. La fuerza de la costumbre!"_

"Okay, quiero un juego limpio," llamo Marcus y alzo la Quaffle.

"Oigan, Oigan. Lo dice el indicado," siseo Fred.

"Oliver tiene una buena influencia en él," dijo Angelina.

"Flint arroja la Quaffle y el juego comienza...Johnson atrapa la Quaffle..."

Harry no puso verdadera atención en el juego. Lentamente comenzaba a creer que Draco habia hecho aquello a propósito.

Como se suponía que debía ver la Snitch, si tenia problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos?

Bostezo, vio un pequeño brillo dorado y sintió algo en su boca.

Confundido saco aquello e hizo un terrible reconocimiento: era la Snitch.

"Potter ha atrapado la Snitch! O mejor dicho, la Snitch se escondió de la lluvia de nieve en él."

Harry vio los rostros sorprendidos de los otros.

"Gryffindor gana; 150 a 0," llamo Marcus, luego de haber pitado en el aire.

"Este fue uno de los juegos mas cortos que he visto," comento Lee, "Pero antes de que se me olvide. Alyson tienes ganas de ir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?"

"Mister Jordan!"

"El juego ya se acabo, Profesora...Así que Aly, piensalo...Nos vemos en la redacción!"

"Harry, que fue eso?" grito Angelina, cuando estaban en camino a Gryffindor, "No tenias que atrapar la Snitch todavía. Como se supone que vamos a alcanzar a Slytherin?"

"Yo no atrape la Snitch," se defendió Harry, "Bostecé y entro en mi boca..."

"Me recuerda a tu primer juego," sonrió George y le golpeo amigablemente la espalda.

"No te lo tomes tan seriamente. Aun cuando Slytherin gane la copa. Tenemos aun la próxima temporada," le animo Ron.

Harry se dirigió a las habitaciones de chicos , apenas llegaron a la Torre y se acostó.

Oh si pensó, antes de dormirse, Eso lo hizo a propósito

* * *

Bueno, creo que por fin llegamos a la parte que la mayoría estaba deseando. Gracias a Liwk, Mirug, Murtilla, Tina, Sarhaliene, Duare y Gala Snape.

Duare: Ahora si son pareja!! Respecto a tu pregunta, lastimosamente no recibí tu e-mail, podrías volver a enviarlo? Pues me interesa mucho la idea. )

Hasta la próxima....

Lilith


	34. Amanecer

**Cambios**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Advertencia: Slash

Comentario: O.k, este es el capítulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Se volvió tan largo, por que no tenia ganas de escribir dos capítulos para un solo día. Sino serán mil capítulos.

* * *

Harry durmio hasta la mañana siguiente.

Un vistazo a su reloj lo hizo suspirar.

Tenia dos horas hasta el desayuno.

Así que decidió espontáneamente hacer un pequeño paseo antes de ir a comer.

Silenciosamente se vistió.

Igualmente silencioso salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras de caracol.

En la Sala Común encontró a Dean y Lavender, que se habían sentado juntos en una silla y al parecer habían dormido toda la noche allí.

No sabia que debía pensar de aquello.

Por una parte eran una bonita pareja, pero por el otro, Dean se comportaba de una manera imposible con Seamus.

Por lo menos podría haber hablado una vez con el Irlandés en vez de ignorarlo por completo.

Aunque, Harry tenia que admitir, que Seamus no era mejor.

Tan pronto como veía a Dean en un cuarto, escapaba de este.

Excepción eran, naturalmente, las aulas.

Seamus habia escapado una vez y McGonagall le habia quitado 20 puntos por eso.

Harry abandono la Sala Común.

Dio pocos pasos, cuando vio a una persona venir hacia èl.

Cuando lo vio mas de cerca, reconoció a Seamus.

Este se puso visiblemente nervioso, cuando vio a Harry.

"De donde vienes?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"...ehm...pues...eh...fui a dar un paseo," tartamudeo Seamus y Harry noto de inmediato, que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Ahh? Desde cuando te levantas antes que Blaise?", pregunto Harry, „No te quejas siempre, de que te levantas después de èl...Blaise duerme aun tranquilo."

Eso no lo sabia exactamente, pues las cortinas de Ron no estaban completamente abiertas y no habia visto a Blaise, pero que importaba eso?!

"Oh...tuve una pesadilla," mintió Seamus y sus manos temblaban nerviosamente.

"Lo siento....quieres bajar conmigo?", pregunto Harry.

"No...me gustaria bañarme y cambiarme," respondió Seamus.

"Por que quieres cambiarte de nuevo...Dos uniformes en una sola mañana! No crees que es algo exagerado?", pregunto Harry.

„Yo...ehh..estuve corriendo y estoy sudando,"dijo Seamus, demasiado lento para el gusto de Harry.

Quería por fin saber, a donde se iba el Irlandés siempre, que incluso pasaba la noche afuera.

"No pareciera, que estuvieras sudando," dijo Harry.

Seamus lo miro aterrado, pero se recupero de nuevo.

"Lo hago," asevero el Irlandés.

"Claro," Harry alzo una ceja.

"Lo digo en serio," Seamus sonrió nervioso y miro el retrato de la Dama Gorda anhelante.

"A donde te pierdes por las noches?", pregunto Harry directamente.

Estaba mas que seguro, de que no lo iba a saber de otra manera.

"Yo no me pierdo..." Seamus se detuvo cuando noto como Harry ponía los ojos en blanco, "...o.k, o.k, tal vez no estoy siempre en Gryffindor! Y que? Tu tampoco!"

"Tengo una razón y tu la conoces," replico Harry, "Cual es la tuya?"

"No te interesa," siseo Seamus, aparto a Harry del camino y entro a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Viene todos los días a la misma hora," sonó de repente la voz de la Dama Gorda.

"En serio", pregunto Harry sorprendido, mientras se giraba hacia ella.

"Si," confirmo, "Ya le he dicho mil veces, que no debería hacer eso, pero no me escucha."

"Y sabe, a donde va?", pregunto Harry.

Para su desilusión, la Dama negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, joven. Eso no lo se," dijo.

"Si se entera de algo, podría decirmelo," pidió Harry.

"Pero por supuesto," sonrió la Dama.

Harry le agradeció, antes de caminar por el pasillo.

Cuando llego a una ventana, vio, que el sol aun no habia salido, pero habia vuelto a nevar.

Harry se pregunto cuanta nieve mas podía caer.

"Melancólico, Potter?", oyó de repente una voz divertida, que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Draco!" Alegre se giro y beso al Slytherin espontáneamente.

"Wow...aprendes," dijo Draco cuando sus labios se separaron, "Cada vez te vuelves mejor..."

Harry ignoro aquel comentario y pregunto curioso: "Que haces despierto?"

"Pesadilla...de nuevo. Ya te habia contado, que por eso siempre despierto temprano," le recordó Draco.

"Deberías preguntarle a Madam Pomfrey, si te da una poción para dormir sin sueños," propuso Harry, "A mi me funciono."

"Tu? Pesadillas?", pregunto Draco incrédulo, „...Por..oh....cierto. Ese Hufflepuff. Diggory, verdad?"

"Si! Gracias por recordarmelo,"gruño Harry.

Desde hace meses dormia tranquilo y habia trabajado lo sucedido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero Draco tenia que volver a despertar los recuerdos.

Harry sabia que no lo habia hecho a propósito, pero eso no ayudaba.

Draco parecía haber notado la tristeza de Harry, ya que lo cogió de la mano y lo jalo hacia las escaleras mas cercanas.

"A donde quieres ir?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Ven y no preguntes," dijo Draco y se volvió mas rápido.

Harry noto por encima que iban camino a la Torre de Astronomía; tanto se concentro en la mano de Draco tomando la suya y el cosquilleo regreso a su estómago.

Draco lo seguía jalando, miro su reloj de vez en cuando y acelero sus pasos luego.

Se detuvo, cuando se encontraban en la Torre de Astronomía y copos de nieve aterrizaban en sus túnicas y cabellos.

"Por que estamos aquí?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.

"Quiero mostrarte algo," dijo Draco.

"Conozco la Torre de Astronomía. Estoy aquí cada segundo martes," dijo Harry.

"Y yo cada segundo jueves....que me quieres decir con eso?", replico Draco.

"Que la conozco," repitió Harry.

"Tontico," sonrió Draco, "No te quiero mostrar la Torre."

"No...entonces que?", Harry observo el lugar, pero a parte de un suelo cubierto de nieve y el techo, no vio nada mas.

"Lo conozco por Pansy," aclaro Draco y miro de nuevo su reloj.

"Pansy?"

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Esos malditos celos y no podía evitar que se notaran en su tono de voz.

"Potter, cuantas veces tengo que decirte, que Pansy y yo no tenemos nada," rió Draco, "Solo somos amigos...Incluso ella lo ha aceptado en las ultimas semanas. Por que no puedes tu hacerlo?...O quieres que Pansy y yo seamos una pareja?"

"No," asevero Harry rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza.

Al hacer esto, los copos derretidos de nieve volaron de su cabeza.

"Bien...sino tendría que juntarte con...dejame pensar...oh, ya Longbottom," amenazo Draco en broma.

"No, por favor....bueno, pero por lo menos no seria Colin," murmuro Harry.

"Creevey? Maldición, por que no se me ocurrió," maldijo Draco, por lo que Harry empezó a reír.

"Que fue lo que te mostró?", Harry cambio el tema.

"Oh...sabes...Pansy dibuja...", empezó Draco.

"Ya lo vi," dijo Harry, "El sábado en su Sala Común."

"En serio? Ahh...ya se, quiere terminar el retrato de su Linyinwin," recordó Draco.

Ante la mirada confusa de Harry, aclaro: "Pansy dibuja para tranquilizarse. Casi siempre son cosas diarias o personas...Pudimos, por suerte, convencerla de no usar colores mágicos...Por mas bien que pueda dibujar, si dibuja cientos de cuadros y todos hablan, maullan o que se yo, se puede uno estar volviendo loco...Una vez dibujo a colores mágicos. Crabbe quemo el retrato, porque siempre estaba amenazando con golpear a alguien."

Harry rió al imaginarse aquello.

"Y al principio...," continuo Draco, "...no era muy talentosa. Dibujaba personas en forma de palitos. Así que se dedico a los paisajes.

"Ahh!" Harry entendió lentamente, „Me quieres mostrar el paisaje?!"

"No," respondió Draco, "Quiero mostrarte el paisaje en el amanecer."

Harry noto hasta ese momento, que estaba aclarando.

Se llevo una buena sorpresa, cuando vio los terrenos de Hogwarts a la débil luz del sol.

Siempre le habia parecido Hogwarts impresionante, pero en aquel momento le faltaban de veras las palabras.

"Es hermoso," pudo por fin decir y no podía despegar los ojos del cielo, cuyos colores cambiaban.

"Me alegra que te guste," susurro Draco, lo abrazo por detrás y le dio tiernos besos en la nuca.

Harry pudo despegar la vista solo cuando el sol hubo estado bien arriba en el cielo.

"Deberíamos entrar," propuso Draco, "No quiero terminar otra vez en la enfermería.

Harry se separo del abrazo de Draco gruñendo, antes de que volvieran a entrar al castillo.

Usaron un hechizo para secarse, cuando bajaban las escaleras.

"No deberías prestar atención," dijo Harry, "Los Slytherins siempre se levantan temprano.."

"Los Slytherins se levantan exactamente 54 minutos antes del desayuno y se encaminan 15 minutos antes de este hacia el Gran Comedor. Y aun faltan,..." Draco observo su reloj, "...62 minutos para el desayuno...Así que no te preocupes."

"Ustedes están locos, lo sabes, verdad?", sonrió Harry.

"Es mas lógico de lo que crees. El sol empieza a iluminar demasiado 50 minutos antes del desayuno...por eso la mayoría de los Slytherins se levanta a esa hora...y antes no salen de la Sala Común, pues seria una tontería sentarse en una mesa vacía," le aclaro Draco.

"Pues..tal vez tenga algo de lógica," admitió Harry.

"Por cierto Potter...buen triunfo el de ayer. Zabini me lo contó," dijo Draco cambiando el tema," No habías dicho que querías pasar la ventaja que Slytherin les lleva?"

"La Snitch voló en mi boca," se defendió Harry, "Yo no la quería atrapar."

"Pues bien...un juego de 54 segundos. Pienso que es un record," burlo el Slytherin, "Lo escribiría en tu hoja de vida, si quisiera ser un jugador profesional. Seguro que impresiona."

"Muy divertido," gruño Harry, "Tengo que aclarar un asunto contigo por cierto!"

"Que hice? Si no te gusto el amanecer, hubieras dicho algo," aclaro Draco inocentemente.

"No, hablo de ayer. Fue tu culpa. Apuesto que lo hiciste a propósito," le culpo Harry.

"Si, claro...Mientras dormía , le ordene a la Snitch que volara en tu boca," burlo Draco.

"Eso tal vez no...pero me tuviste intencionalmente despierto, para que estuviera cansado en el partido," se quejo Harry.

Draco se detuvo y se acerco al Gryffindor.

"Demuestralo," susurro y beso rápidamente a Harry, antes de seguir caminando, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Eres imposible," dijo Harry.

"Ya, te dije que no sabias en lo que te estabas metiendo...No soy tan agradable," dijo Draco.

"Sin embargo te amo," susurro Harry.

"Yo también, Potter," Draco jalo a Harry y le dio un beso.

Harry se derritio, cuando sintió la lengua de Draco, que hacia contacto tiernamente con la suya.

"Por cierto, gracias," dijo Draco, cuando se separaron.

"Por que?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Pues...por el consejo con Dobby...estuve ayer en la noche donde él," respondió Draco.

El Slytherin se dejo caer en un escalón.

"Y?", Harry se sentó junto a su Slytherin preocupado.

"Nos felicita," dijo Draco sonriente.

Pero Harry pudo ver que la sonrisa era fingida.

"...pues...me lo contó," suspiro Draco, "No puedo creer, que mi padre haya hecho eso. Eso aclara mucho. Por ejemplo, por que mama siempre se esconde en el armario, cuando alguien llama a la puerta o su arte frió, cuando salimos...Soy tan estúpido, que no me di cuenta de nada?...Quiero decir, el que la propia madre se meta en el armario, debe hacer pensar a cualquiera."

"Eso no es tu culpa," Harry lo acaricio tranquilizadoramente sobre la espalda.

"Mierda," maldijo Draco y salto tan sorpresivamente, que Harry se fue de para atrás.

"No puedo creer lo que sucede en mi familia...Padre nunca fue el mas amable, pero jamás lo habia creído capaz de eso...La comadreja se moriría de la risa, si lo supiera.

"Se llama Ron," le corrigió Harry automáticamente, "Y él no se se te ocurre eso?"

"Escucha. Durante cuatro años insulte a su familia. Se alegraria si oyera, que la suya es mejor,"aclaro Draco.

"Eso no es verdad," dijo Harry, pero por dentro le daba la razón a Draco.

Ron estaría seguramente contento sobre una noticia así.

No se quería imaginar la reacción de Ron cuando le contara de lo suyo con Malfoy.

Draco, al parecer, tampoco creía en las palabras de Harry, pero no perdió una palabra mas al respecto.

"Pero no importa," dijo el Slytherin finalmente, "Buscare una posibilidad de romper el hechizo y luego...pues...ya veré luego."

"Yo te ayudo," ofreció Harry, "No tengo que hacer...El próximo partido de Quidditch es en enero. Y si estas haciendo la Vita-Trank solo, por lo menos puedo ayudarte en eso."

"No has olvidado algo? Los TIMOs de prueba son en menos de un mes. Yo puedo la mayoría y solo tengo que repetirlo, pero tu..."

"Yo también puedo," dijo Harry rápidamente.

"Que paso el 12 de Octubre de 1654 en Escocia?", pregunto Draco con una voz, que no era muy diferente a la de Snape, cuando le preguntaba algo a Harry.

"La gaita fue inventada," adivino Harry.

"Incorrecto. Fue descubierta la utilidad de las almendras en las Pociones. Antes se les veía solo como hierba mala," dijo Draco.

Harry vio nuevamente el parecido entre Hermione y Draco.

Draco seguramente lo negaría, si llegara a decircelo.

"Pero eso no lo pregunta nadie," dijo Harry.

"Eso piensas...esa fue una pregunta que Marcus tuvo que responder en los TIMOs de Herbologia en quinto," comento Draco, "Quieren saber cada estupidez."

"Marcus Flint?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Conoces a otro," replico Draco, "Me lo encontré luego de nuestro triunfo ante Ravenclaw...No vas a creer, la manera en la que se reprocha el no haberme dejado jugar como Guardián...Bueno, el caso es que me dijo, que casi siempre quieren saber detalles pequeños. Lo mas importante lo puede uno haber oído por ahí, pero por esos detalles insignificantes, saben si uno ha estudiado de veras."

"Maldición...y yo creía, que leer un poco iba a ser suficiente," admitió Harry en voz baja.

"No, así no es," dijo Draco, "Te envió una lista de libros."

"Por que?"

"Pues, Terry Boot tenia razón. Con la clase de Binns no se puede empezar mucho. Hay que aprenderlo por cuenta propia. La Revolución de los Trolles no la preguntan," respondió Draco, "Pero hay un par de libros de Historia interesantes.

"Eh...gracias," dijo Harry, no tan seguro de que pensar al respecto.

"Podemos estar juntos en la Biblioteca...yo registro los libros en busca de un antihechizo y tu estudias," propuso Draco, "Y si alguien pregunta, que hacemos juntos...Ya, tenemos suficientes materias juntos, en las que tenemos tareas...En caso grave decimos, que te ayudo con Pociones, por que Snape esta cansado de tus errores."

"No me podrías ayudar en serio con Pociones?", pidió Harry en voz baja.

"...Oh, Potter," suspiro Draco, "...en que me he metido?...Claro, lo haré. No quiero que mi novio sea un idiota toda la vida."

"Tus cumplidos son siempre tan encantadores," dijo Harry.

"Soy un tipo muy romántico," rió Draco.

"Nunca he dudado al respecto," sonrió Harry, "Oh, antes de que lo olvide. Tengo algo para ti..." busco en el bolsillo de su túnica, hasta que encontró el "Amor de la Vida".

Para su sorpresa, esta no se habia dañado, sino que florecía como siempre.

"Quería dartela en la Enfermería," dijo Harry, mientras le daba la rosa a Draco.

Este miraba confundido a la rosa y a Harry, hasta que Harry pudo oír un suave "Amor de la Vida"

"Si, así se llama," confirmo el Gryffindor.

"Ehm...wow, yo...," Draco parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

"Yo...esto...yo tengo...que arreglar un asunto," se despidió Draco rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo.

"Que fue eso?", se pregunto Harry a si mismo.

Para su sorpresa recibió incluso una respuesta.

"Le regalaste un "Amor de la Vida"," aclaro Blaise, mientras que salía de una esquina, "Sabes, cuando se regala esa flor o vas a hacer el ridículo?"

"Que haces aquí?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.

"Oh...estaba ayudando a mi padre con la preparación de su siguiente clase," respondió Blaise, "Quería ir a Slytherin y reposar un par de minutos,...pero entonces lo note a ustedes..."

"Y nos espiaste," supuso Harry.

"He, que podía hacer," Blaise alzo las manos apaciguador, "De vez en cuando mi sangre Slytherin sale a la superficie!"

"Así que no fue una mala decisión del sombrero," dijo Harry sonriente.

"Al parecer no...y tienes idea, de lo que significa esa flor?", repitió Blaise.

"Si," mintió Harry para no tener que admitir, que sabia muy poco. Por que todo el mundo a su alrededor eran genios?

Incluso Neville tenia idea sobre flores.

"Ah?", Blaise levanto la ceja algo escéptico, "Eso espero por ti. Ron no lo sabia y también me regalo una. No sabes, lo alegre que estuve...ya y luego me entero, de que no conoce el significado. Tuve que aclarárselo. Te puedes imaginar mi desilusión!...Sin embargo me pareció tierno, cuando me dijo, que también me hubiera regalado la flor, si hubiera conocido el significado...no es tierno?"

"Ehm...si tu lo dices," dijo Harry y se pregunto si habia sido una buena idea, el haberle regalado esa flor a Draco.

No quería empezar una guerra, sino solo regalar una flor.

"...pero uno se lleva un desilusión, cuando se descubre que el otro no conoce el significado," Blaise dijo aquello con voz acusatoria.

"O.k...lo admito...no tengo idea de que significa," confeso Harry.

"Tengo que aclarartelo?", ofreció Blaise.

Harry le indico con la mano que prosiguiera.

"O.k...el "Amor de la Vida" significa lo que el nombre quiere decir," aclaro Blaise, "Cuando alguien regala esa flor, le promete a la persona que la recibe, estar para siempre con el, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe."

"Suena como un matrimonio," rió Harry.

"Es la promesa de casarte con él, Potter," le interrumpió Blaise fríamente, "Le has hecho una propuesta de matrimonio!"

"Yo hice que?...No de nuevo," gimió Harry molesto.

"De nuevo? Esto se pone interesante," dijo Blaise divertido, "De que me perdí?"

"De nada," le dijo Harry.

El Gryffindor empezó a caminar de un lado a otro nervioso.

"Que debo hacer ahora?"

"Nada...Lo quieres de todas maneras....si fue la segunda vez," respondió Blaise, "No es un compromiso, o algo así! Sino solo la promesa de casarte algún día con él."

"Eso es un compromiso," replico Harry.

"No...no lo es. En un compromiso ambas partes tienen que estar de acuerdo...Esta promesa solo vale para ti. Malfoy puede casarse con cien mas," aclaro Blaise, "Pero tu solo puedes casarte con él..."

"Solo con él?", pregunto Harry aterrado.

"Pues...así es con esa flor...sin embargo ya no se controla hoy en día, si alguien regala una flor de esas," le tranquilizo Blaise, "Hace doscientos años era diferente...Incluso ponían hechizos para controlar si alguien habia regalado un "Amor de la Vida"...Pero hoy! No te preocupes, no significa ya tanto..."

Harry respiro aliviado.

"Pero se ve como la prueba de amor mas grande. Yo se lo aclararía con cuidado, el que no conocías el significado," dijo Blaise, "No puedo creer, que Sprout les hubiera permitido coger la flor sin explicarles primero..."

"Ella no nos lo permitió," admitió Harry.

"De verdad," Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

"Que hagan algo así...creo que tengo que castigar a Ron," Blaise dijo aquello con una voz tan erótica, que Harry se sonrojo de inmediato y por su cabeza corrieron las fantasías mas salvajes.

"Bien..nos vemos mas tarde," se despidió Blaise y siguió a Draco.

Harry por el contrario no tenia idea de que debía hacer.

Por la reacción de Draco lo mas seguro era que conocía el significado.

Camino por Hogwarts pensando.

De repente se encontró con Pevees, quien lo bombardeo con bolas de nieve durante tres pasillos, hasta que el Barón Sangriento salió de una de las paredes.

Pevees huyo asustado por el techo.

Harry, quien estaba tan concentrado en su escape, no habia notado que habia llegado al departamento de Lupin, hasta que el retrato se abrió y Lupin, acompañado de cerca por Sirius, salió de el.

"Harry? Ibas a donde nosotros?", pregunto Lupin sorprendido y Sirius empezó a ladrar como saludo.

"La verdad no," admitió Harry, "Estaba huyendo de Peeves y termine aquí."

"Peeves?", Remus lo miro rápidamente, "Si, se nota."

Hasta ese momento Harry noto, que estaba lleno de nieve.

Quiso secarse con un hechizo, pero Lupin fue mas rápido y lo hizo por el.

"Gracias," dijo Harry y se arrodillo para acariciar a Sirius, quien empezó a jadear contento.

"Oí que tu y Malfoy Junior están saliendo," pregunto Lupin de repente, "Es verdad, o Sirius esta contando otra vez tonterías?"

Harry miro a Sirius severamente, por lo que este dejo cae su cola apenado.

"No, es cierto," respondió Harry, "Sin embargo es secreto...Aun no quiere hacerlo publico."

"Pues entonces, felicitaciones," le felicito Lupin, "Eso debemos celebrarlo cuando haya ocasión."

"No lo se," dijo Harry inseguro, "Al final Ron lo descubriría."

"Momento. Sirius me contó que la mitad de Gryffindor lo sabe y el hijo de Devon también, pero a tu mejor amigo no se lo has dicho?", pregunto Lupin acusatoriamente.

"Ehm...si," admitió Harry en voz baja, "No se como aclarárselo. Él y Draco no son precisamente los mejores amigos."

Lupin pareció no tener una respuesta para aquello, y cambio el tema.

"Vienes al Gran Comedor? El Desayuno empieza en veinte minutos," ofreció Lupin.

Harry asintió antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor entre Lupin y Sirius.

"Que tienes planeado para la clase de hoy, Remus?", pregunto Harry para romper el silencio.

"Oh...algo muy tierno," dijo Lupin con voz infantil, por lo que Sirius puso sus ojos en blanco, "Seguro que les gustara!"

"Sigues con tu fase tierna?", pregunto Harry.

"Como sabes sobre mi...Sirius," miro de mala manera al perro, quien se acerco a Harry para protegerse.

"Es invierno," aclaro Lupin finalmente, "En este tiempo uno quiere ser apapachado. No es nada incorrecto."

"Tampoco lo he dicho," se defendió Harry rápidamente.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, en el que aparte de los demás profesores no se encontraba nadie.

Lupin avanzo a la mesa de Profesores, pero Sirius se quedo con Harry, quien se dejo caer en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando los primeros Slytherins entraron apareció también el desayuno.

Harry pudo ver a Pansy, quien dibujaba esquemas del Gran Comedor.

"Siento haberte gritado así antes," Harry oyó de repente la voz de Seamus.

Sirius, quien se habia acostado a los pies de Harry, observo rápidamente aburrido, antes de dejar caer la cabeza.

"Yo se, que te gustaría saberlo," siguió Seamus, mientras se sentaba, "Pero no te lo puedo decir aun...Pero te lo prometo. Lo sabrás pronto."

Harry asintió y siguió comiendo.

En algún momento vio a Draco y Blaise entrando al Comedor.

Blaise observo a Harry rápidamente y empezó a reír, lo que contagio a Draco.

Especialmente los Slytherins los miraban extrañados.

No era muy común, que Draco riera como una colegiala.

Ron, quien entraba en el Comedor, miro a ambos celoso.

"Desde cuando son Blaise y Malfoy los mejores amigos?", gruño Ron, que se sentó frente a Harry y Seamus.

"La pregunta es: desde cuando lo son públicamente?", le corrigió Harry.

"...Solo espero que no tenga una mala influencia sobre él," murmuro Ron, mientras Seamus empezaba a reír.

Tras una severa mirada de Harry, se detuvo.

"Miren toda esa nieve," saludo Hermione, antes de poner una torre de libros en la mesa.

"En las mazmorras ha de ser terriblemente frió," se quejo la chica, "Y tal vez tendremos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas afuera. El viernes no le importo a Lupin el que estuviera lleno de nieve."

"Tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas afuera?", pregunto Harry a Sirius, quien asintió.

Seamus se sorprendió ante ello; habían cosas, que Harry no le habia dicho; sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

Neville, notablemente nervioso y concentrado en su libro de Pociones, se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, hasta que Cho Chang le informo amablemente, que él traía un uniforme de Gryffindor.

Sonrojado de la vergüenza, huyo rápidamente a la mesa correcta, en la que Fred y Lee se divertían sobre él.

Solo George no decía nada, sino que observaba a Cho, como hablaba en ese momento con sus amigas.

"Debemos irnos. Pociones empezara en unos momentos," dijo Hermione luego de un rato, por lo que Neville se puso pálido.

"Snape lo tiranizo el viernes," aclaro Seamus en un susurro.

Harry miro de reojo, como Draco y Blaise se levantaban.

Para su sorpresa, Sirius lo siguió.

Entre mas bajaban a las mazmorras, mas frió se ponía.

Habían antorchas en cada metro, pero estas ayudaban solo si uno se quedaba parado junto a ellas.

Cuando entraron al aula de Snape, Draco y Blaise ya estaban sentados en sus puestos.

"Como lo hacen?", quiso saber Hermione.

En cada minuto libre, podía aprender algo mas.

"Secreto de Slytherins," respondió Blaise sonriente.

Hermione miro a Ron, pero este se alzo de hombros.

Cuando Harry se sentó junto a Draco, este empezó a apretar su pluma nervioso.

"Todo en orden?", pregunto Harry preocupado, pero tan suave, que nadie lo podía oír, mientras Sirius se sentaba a sus pies.

"Si si, todo en orden...Estoy bien, Potter," balbuceo Draco y hizo como si viera algo interesante en la pared.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ya que la puerta salto; Neville palideció mas y Snape entro.

"50 puntos menos para Gryffindor," gruño, mientras que avanzaba por las filas hasta su escritorio.

"Por que? Nosotros no hicimos nada," protestaron Dean y Ron.

"Ustedes no," siseo Snape, "Pero...Miss Johnson y Miss Weasley si."

El coloco un montón de papeles sobre la mesa de Hermione y Parvati."

Parvati grito y Hermione inspecciono los papeles.

"Como se atreven a cuestionar mi aula de clases?", pregunto Snape peligrosamente suave.

"Ehm...Profesor, si pudiera decir algo," Hermione hablo cuidadosamente.

"Hable ya, Miss Granger," soltó Snape.

"Usted no nos puede hacer responsables por algo que Angelina y Ginny hicieron," dijo Hermione.

Pero esta parecía ser exactamente la respuesta que Snape esperaba, ya que fue hasta su mesa, revolcó los papeles, hasta que saco uno.

"Ahh? Usted no cuestiona mi aula?", pregunto Snape y leyó en voz alta algunas de las firmas: "Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley,....Neville Longbottom."

Neville palideció aun mas y ahora se veía bastante enfermo.

Hermione bajo su cabeza apenada y busco desesperadamente una aclaración.

"Su firma no la encontré por ningún lado, Mister Potter," Snape se giro hacia Harry. "No le gusto el Salón de reemplazo?"

"Si...", empezó él, pero Draco le dio un codazo, „...para nada. Esta aula es mas bonita. La otra es muy...iluminada!"

Snape lo miro sorprendido, antes de dirigirse al resto de la clase.

"A ustedes no les gusta esta aula? Miss Granger, a visto el otro?"

"Eh...pues..."

"Lo ha visto o solo le han contado?", dijo Snape amenazante.

"No lo he visto aun, Profesor," admitió Hermione.

"Y los otros?", gruño Snape.

"Yo ya," dijo Blaise, "Mi padre me lo mostró una vez!"

"Devon? Bueno saberlo...Bien, que le parece, Mister Zabini?", le pregunto Snape.

„Ya que igualmente he firmado, debería conocer mi opinión," dijo Blaise tranquilo.

Neville lo miro con una mezcla de terror y admiración.

Terror, por la reacción de Snape y admiración por la voz calmada de Blaise.

Snape solo asintió; pero no le quito puntos a Blaise.

A Harry le hubiera extrañado si lo hubiese hecho.

"Bien...Profesor Dumbledore piensa, que hay que atender los deseos de los estudiantes...Yo pensé que ya habia colaborado con el Baile de Navidad...pero no! Ahora los alumnos están inconformes con los salones," grito Snape; Neville empezó a temblar.

Snape quiso seguir gritando, pero Sirius salió de debajo de la mesa de Harry y empezó a ladrar.

"Que hace ese piojoso aquí?", siseo Snape y sus ojos miraron a Sirius con odio.

Lentamente Harry entendió el mal humor de Snape.

No tenia que ver con el nuevo salón.

Eso habia sido tal vez el detonante para explotar, pero la verdadera razón era con seguridad la pronta inocencia de Sirius.

"Él viene conmigo," dijo Harry, cuando vio como Snape retrocedió ante los ladridos de Sirius.

"Si no lo dice, Potter!", Snape rió fríamente, "Con quien mas habría de venir...."

"Hocicos...ven acá," llamo Harry y Sirius camino hacia Harry, no sin antes ladrarle una vez mas a Snape.

Hermione y Ron se miraron significativamente, mientras que los otros alumnos se preguntaban, por que el perro de Lupin estaba nuevamente con Harry.

"Y? Que sucederá con el aula?", pregunto Hermione, con valentía gracias a la presencia de Sirius.

"De Lunes a Miércoles en la mañana, las clases de Pociones serán aquí," aclaro Snape, siempre mirando a Sirius, "De Miércoles en la tarde a Viernes en el otro salón..."

Uno podía ver en Snape, que no estaba contento por aquel cambio.

Dumbledore habia seguramente influenciado la decisión.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, llamaron a la puerta vacilantemente.

"Siga," gruño Snape.

Para sorpresa de la clase, Pansy entro en el salón.

"Eh..eh, disculpe la tardanza, Profesor," tartamudeo ella.

"Por supuesto, puede suceder...Todo el mundo se retrasa dos meses," siseo Snape y señalo la puerta, "Fuera!"

"Pero...Profesor...Lo siento de veras y me gustaría volver a participar en su clase," dijo Pansy.

"Ahh? Por que el cambio de mentalidad?", pregunto Snape con voz divertida, "Ha descubierto, que no es tan fácil aprender para los TIMOs, si no se asiste a la clase?"

Pansy asintió apenada,

"Lo pensare," dijo Snape, "Pero ahora fuera!"

Pansy asintió desilusionada, antes de abandonar el salón.

"Ahora vienen arrastrándose," murmuro Snape, antes de poner algunos ingredientes en su mesa.

"Para que Poción necesito estos ingredientes?", pregunto Snape a la clase.

Hermione alzo la mano, pero la mirada de Snape se detuvo en Neville.

"Longbottom! Para que Poción?"

El corazón de Neville parecía haberse escurrido hasta sus pantalones.

Miro asustado a la mesa, luego a Snape, y de nuevo a la mesa.

"Será pronto?", soltó Snape.

"Una Poción de Rendimiento?!", respondió Neville tímidamente.

"Fue eso una respuesta o una pregunta?", gruño Snape y se agacho amenazante hacia él.

Incluso Dean, que estaba sentado junto a él, se corrió por el miedo.

"Una respuesta, Profesor," balbuceo Neville.

Snape lo miro antes de volver a su escritorio.

"Eso fue correcto. Haremos una Poción de Rendimiento," aclaro Snape.

Harry pudo ver como Neville respiraba aliviado.

"La Poción les ayudara en desempeño deportivo," prosiguió Snape, "Si hacen la Poción bien, deberán lograr un salto desde mi mesa hasta la puerta...sin embargo la Poción funciona solo por cinco horas."

Empezó a escribir la preparación y descripción de la Poción en el tablero.

"Que esperan?!", dijo Snape, cuando vio, que nadie seguía sus indicaciones.

Los alumnos corrieron rápidamente al escritorio y tomaron los ingredientes.

"Longbottom! A cual ingrediente hay que prestarle atención?", pregunto Snape, cuando Neville empezó a calentar su caldero con agua.

"Fichtennadeln," respondió Neville, por lo que la clase lo miro asombrada, "Solo deben medir 5mm, o sino pierden su ," dijo Snape perplejo y escribió eso en el tablero.

"Wow, Neville," se sorprendió Dean, "La ayuda de Blaise vale la pena."

"Zabini!", llamo Snape, "Le esta dando ayuda a Longbottom?"

"Si..no esta prohibido," respondió Blaise y pelo un higo.

"No...pero si logra que Longbottom sea bueno en Pociones...," Snape sonó, como si dudara seriamente aquello, "...me encargare que reciba la mayor cantidad de TIMOs en Pociones. Pues que eso es un gran trabajo, lo aclarare yo mismo."

"Gracias, Profesor," dijo Blaise sin siquiera mirarlo.

Harry corto las Fichtennadeln en un tamaño de 5mm, mientras Draco cortaba una raíz.

"Todo esta bien?", pregunto Harry en voz baja, cuando vio, que Draco le lanzaba miradas nerviosas.

Sirius alzo las orejas, pero ninguno de los dos lo noto.

"No sabia que significaba tanto para ti," aclaro Draco y señalo el "Amor de la Vida" en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Sirius aúllo contento, por lo que Harry y Draco callaron y el resto de la clase miro al perro sorprendidos.

Snape no le puso atención.

Cuando los murmullos en la clase se hicieron presentes, Draco susurro: "Quiero decir, lo habia deseado, pero no habia sido capaz de soñarlo siquiera...Sabes, lo que significa esta flor, verdad?"

"Si," respondió Harry.

Draco sonrió feliz y volvió a su trabajo.

"Bien," gruño Snape al final de la hora.

"Ahora tomen tres tragos de la poción...no menos, o sino no funcionara y no mas, pues entonces se envenenaran."

Para mala suerte de Snape, todos en el grupo lo habían logrado, incluso Neville y Dean, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría.

El camino hacia el salón de Binns lo hicieron la mayoría de una manera extraña.

Parvati y Lavender hicieron ruedas, Neville se paro de manos y camino así e incluso Ron hacia saltos hacia atrás.

Antes de llegar al aula de Binns, Sirius lo jalo hacia un aula vacía.

Allí controlo rápidamente, que no hubiese nadie, antes de transformarse.

"Sirius, que quieres?", pregunto Harry rápidamente, "Historia de la Magia empieza en un momento."

"Ahh, vamos," Sirius hizo un gesto indicando que aquello era insignificante, "Como si se pudiera perder de algo interesante con Binns...lastima que Draco y esa Parkinson no firmaron ese papel. Dumbledore me hubiera elegido como reemplazo."

"Ustedes están relativamente seguros, de que serás hallado inocente," dijo Harry.

"Claro...incluso Snape lo cree, aun cuando eso despierta sentimientos negativos," comento Sirius, "Snape seguramente declararía en mi contra, pero por suerte no puede dejar Hogwarts sin que lo maten."

Esto lo dijo con un tono alegre, que Harry no estuvo seguro, que encontraba tan bonito.

"Le regalaste a Draco un "Amor de la Vida"?", Sirius cambio el tema abruptamente, "Por que no me dijiste, que la cosa iba tan en serio?"

"Sinceramente...," dijo Harry en voz baja, como temiendo, que Draco pudiera oír algo, "...no sabia el significado, cuando se la regale. Blaise me lo explico después."

Sirius parecía estar desilusionado ante la respuesta.

Harry estaba seguro, que él quería ayudar a buscar los anillos.

"Debería encaminarme a la clase de Binns," dijo Harry, "Vienes?"

Sirius asintió y se transformo en perro.

Binns no noto el retraso de Harry, cuando este entro en el salón.

Estaba demasiado ocupado, en relatar nuevamente sobre la revolución de los trolles.

Mas de un tercio de la clase dormía, otros leían, algunos Ravenclaws estudiaban y Hermione prestaba atención a la clase interesada.

Harry se preguntaba cada vez, como lo lograba.

"Ui," chillo Padma, cuando el se sentó junto a ella, "Es Hocicos..."

Acaricio a Sirius alegre.

"Puedes cuidar de Hocicos?", pregunto ella mientras acariciaba al perro, „Yo le pregunte a Lupin, si podía y él me dijo, que no le dejaría a Hocicos a un extraño."

"Rem...Lupin es un viejo amigo de mi padre," aclaro Harry.

"Ahh! Eso aclara algunas cosas," dijo Padma.

"Que, por ejemplo?", pregunto Harry.

"Pues, por que se te ve tan seguido con Lupin," Padma se veía aliviada, "Yo no le creí a Sarah, por que uno no le puede creer en esas cosas..."

"Que no le creiste?", pregunto Harry.

"Pues," Padma bajo su voz, "Una Slytherin, Sarah Harris, que también es responsable por el rumor de que Seamus tiene algo con Snape..."

Sirius sacudió la cabeza divertido.

"...asegura también, que tu tienes algo con Lupin."

"Que? Esta loca?", chillo Harry.

Algunos de los estudiantes se despertaron, pero se volvieron a dormir de inmediato.

Ni siquiera Binns parecía haberse interrumpido.

"Ella inventa siempre tonterías," aclaro Padma tranquilizandolo, "Parvati y yo nos basamos en hechos...Nadie le cree. O piensas que eso con Seamus es verdad?"

"No, seguro que no," dijo Harry.

"Bien! Eso con Lupin tampoco lo cree nadie," dijo Padma.

Luego de que Harry se hubo calmado, imito a la mayoría y se durmio.

A Sirius parecieron gustarle las dos horas de Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos.

Padma lo habia acariciado toda la hora, antes de que Hannah hiciera lo mismo en Encantamientos.

Por eso no era extraño, que Sirius caminara por los pasillos agitando la cola.

Cuando se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, Sirius ladro como despedida y salto hacia donde Lupin, al que le lamió el rostro.

Apenas Harry se sentó, sus ojos buscaron a Draco; pero no lo encontraron.

Frustrado empezó a comer, hasta que las lechuzas con el correo volaron en el Comedor.

Harry se asusto, cuando Zeus aterrizo frente a el.

Tomo la nota con cuidado, antes de que la lechuza volviera a volar.

_Potter,_

_Deja la comida allí y ven al Portal de entrada._

_Tengo que discutir algo contigo._

_D. Malfoy_

Oh si! Romántico como siempre pensó Harry divertido, después de leer la carta.

Sin una explicación salió del Gran Comedor y siguió las indicaciones de Draco.

Este estaba efectivamente en el Portal de entrada.

"Que hay?", pregunto Harry.

"Quiero dejar Adivinación," dijo Draco rápidamente.

"Eh...bien y por eso me sacas del almuerzo?", pregunto Harry.

"Potter, oyeme bien...hable con Snape," aclaro Draco, "Él me dio la terrible noticia, de que también hay que presentar los TIMOs en Adivinación y tal vez no lo sepas, pero en los verdaderos TIMOs suman todos los resultados juntos. Tendré un mal TIMO solo por adivinación."

"Tonterías," dijo Harry confiado, "Tu puedes. Recuerda cuando me leiste la mano o como supiste, donde estaba tu madre."

"Potter, se tanto como tu," admitió Draco, "Sin embargo se lo que Trelawney quiere oír..."

"Y lo inventas todo," finalizo Harry divertido.

Eso le recordaba a el y a Ron.

"Pues...mezcla un poco de mala suerte y no te dirá nada," dijo Draco, "Los que examinan los TIMOs son un poco mas inteligentes que ella y ellos notaran, si te inventas algo...Pues, hecho es, quiero dejarlo."

"Entonces hazlo," dijo Harry, "O quieres mi permiso?"

"Bueno...la verdad si," admitió el Slytherin, "Pensé, que por el trabajo en parejas no es tan fácil dejar una materia y le pregunte a Snape. Es de la siguiente manera: Ya que Adivinación es una materia opcional, puede dejarse,...sin embargo la pareja también tendrá que salirse."

"Ahh, ahora entiendo," dijo Harry.

"Bien...no quiero sacarte de Adivinación, si no quieres y..."

"Dejalo," dijo Harry rápidamente, "Dejalo en la primera oportunidad."

"Sabes, que puedes olvidarte entonces de Adivinación?"

"Dejalo," repitió Harry, "Odio esa materia. Predicciones sobre mi muerte las puedo leer en mi horóscopo."

"Bien...entonces iré ya a donde Trelawney. Vienes?", pregunto Draco.

Harry asintió contento y juntos se hicieron camino al salón de Trelawney.

Tuvieron suerte, ya que en ese momento las escaleras bajaron y McGonagall salía de la Torre.

"Que hacen aquí?", pregunto esta asombrada, "Adivinación comienza en diez minutos."

"Vamos a dejarlo," admitió Harry en voz baja.

"Buena decisión," McGonagall los golpeo suavemente en la espalda y les dejo las escaleras libres.

"Esas horas se pueden utilizar mucho mejor," murmuro McGonagall, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Harry y Draco se miraron sorprendidos, antes de entrar al salón de Trelawney.

Trelawney encendía unos inciensos y murmuraba algo, que sonaba como "Tonta Minerva...No tiene entendimientos para el ojo interior...".

"Eh, Profesor Trelawney," Draco se hizo notar.

Trelawney grito sorprendida y dejo caer una de las varitas.

"Lo siento...no quería asustarla," se disculpo Draco.

"No me asusto, Mister Malfoy," replico ella, "Sabia que iban a venir...."

"Como pudiste olvidarlo?", susurro Harry al oído, "Ella sabe algo así."

Ambos sonrieron, hasta que notaron la mirada confundida de Trelawney.

"Yo se de que se trata," dijo Trelawney con su voz ronca, "Ustedes se interesan por los muertos...Quieren ayuda, para que usted pueda hablar con sus padres, verdad Mister Potter?"

"Eh, no. Dejamos Adivinación," respondió Harry.

Trelawney los miro incapaz de decir algo.

"Bueno, nos vamos," dijo Draco finalmente, "Su clase fue interesante."

Justo cuando se dieron la vuelta, el resto de los alumnos llegaron.

"Hi Ron," saludo Harry a su amigo pelirrojo.

"Bye Ron!"

Dejo a un perplejo Ron parado y siguió a Draco escaleras abajo.

"Bueno, que hacemos ahora?", pregunto Harry, cuando se alejaron del salón de Trelawney.

"Eso en lo que Moonshine nos interrumpió el sábado," propuso Draco.

"O.k," Harry sonrió contento.

Aquello era lo que habia esperado.

"Pero donde? En Slytherin me llenarían de preguntas, sobre por que no estoy en adivinación..."

"Lo mismo en Gryffindor..."

"Yo tampoco iría a Gryffindor," dijo Draco.

"Yo se," dijo Harry alegre, "El departamento de Remus. Sirius nos lo ofreció y Remus tiene clase en este momento."

Draco se dejo llevar sin oponerse.

El Slytherin no se sorprendió al ver el retrato.

"Lupin esta muy poseído por Sirius," dijo Draco cuando observo el cuadro de cerca.

"Puede ser," sonrió Harry, "Torta de cereza de la selva negra."

El retrato se hizo a un lado y ambos entraron en la habitación.

"Agradable aquí," dijo Draco antes de jalar a Harry hacia el y besarlo suavemente.

Harry correspondió lleno de pasión.

Draco los llevo hasta el sofá, en donde se dejaron caer.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en la cálida lengua de Draco, que libraba una pequeña batalla con la suya, de manera que ninguno de los dos noto que el retrato volvía a abrirse.

Solo cuando alguien carraspeo se separaron y miraron el rostro sonriente de Sirius y el asombrado de Lupin.

"Remus...Sirius...Hola!", balbuceo Harry, mientras se arreglaba.

Sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

"Harry...Draco....que hacen aquí?", pregunto Lupin lentamente y sin dejar de mirar al Slytherin, que acomodaba su túnica.

"Bueno a mi me parece que..." empezó Sirius.

"Yo se **que **hacían...quiero saber por que **aqui**?", le interrumpió Lupin.

"Sirius nos lo ofreció," se defendió Draco.

"Ah? Lo hizo?", pregunto Lupin y miro a Sirius molesto.

"Bien...ellos son pobres," trato de aclarar, "No recuerdas, como era en nuestro tiempo de escuela?"

--------Flashback--------------

"Y si alguien entra?", pregunto Remus, mientras Sirius lo llevaba a la cama.

"No, no vendrá nadie," le aseguro Sirius y beso al licántropo suavemente, "Peter esta detrás de Sybille y James lo estará haciendo en algún lugar con Lily."

"Tan exacto no lo quería saber," dijo Remus y beso a su novio con pasión.

Sirius lo dejo sobre la cama con cuidado, antes de empezar a repartir besos en la nuca de Remus.

"Y si alguien mas...", Sirius interrumpió el reclamo de Remus, presionando sus labios contra los de él.

Lentamente empezó a desvestir al licántropo.

Remus gimió, cuando Sirius toco levemente su erección.

"Eso te gusta, no es verdad?", pregunto Sirius coquetamente, antes de descender con sus labios desde los de Remus hasta el pecho de este.

"Sirius...," se quejo Remus, "No me tortures así..."

Sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, Sirius se dirigió a los boxers.

Pero justo cuando los quería bajar, las cortinas se abrieron y Peter se hizo visible.

"Pueden imaginarse esto...Sybille no quiere salir conmigo..ella dice, que no ve un futuro conmigo en su bola de cristal...Ella ve a un hombre con largos cabellos negros..esta loca," se quejo Peter.

Se sentó junto a ellos en la cama.

"Y entonces le dije...que podía irse al infierno...y ahora pasare la tarde con ustedes," siguió Peter.

"Los interrumpo?", pregunto cuando vio, que Remus se estaba vistiendo.

"No, claro que se te ocurre?", pregunto Sirius sarcástico.

"Oh, bien...no habría querido interrumpirlos." Peter respiro aliviado.

---------Flashback End-----------

Lupin sonrió ante aquel recuerdo.

"Tu sabes entonces de lo que hablo?", pregunto Sirius divertido, "O quieres otro ejemplo?"

------------Flashback-------------

"James," llamo Lily Evans por los pasillos.

Sirius, Remus, Peter y James se giraron y vieron a la chica caminar hacia ellos.

"James," repitió ella, esta vez con un tono acusatorio en su voz.

"Pasa algo?", pregunto James confundido.

"Pasa algo, preguntas?...Así de importante es nuestra cita?", grito Lily, "Genial, por lo menos se en lo que me meto."

Furiosa se devolvió por el pasillo.

"Cita?", pregunto James, hasta que recordó, que se iba a encontrar con Lily hacia una hora en el Lago.

"Oh, mierda...chicos, disculpenme," maldijo James y corrió tras ella.

"Él y Eliza serian la pareja perfecta," rió Sirius, "Entonces ambos olvidarían sus citas...y ninguno le podría hacer un reclamo al otro."

"No dejes que Zabini te oiga," dijo Remus, "Tu sabes, que es celoso, si se trata de Eliza."

"Si si," dijo Sirius.

"Eliza?...Oh maldición. Acabo de recordar, que tengo un libro de ella," recordó Peter, „Será mejor que se lo lleve antes de que lo olvide."

"Ella ya olvido el libro," rió Sirius, cuando Peter desapareció en otro pasillo.

"Sirius," dijo Remus severamente, "Ella no tiene la culpa de su memoria."

"Si si...me pregunto, como lo soporta Zabini. Yo ya me habría buscado otra," comento Sirius.

"Has oído algo sobre el amor?", gruño Remus, mientras que avanzaba unos pasos mas.

"Por supuesto," soltó Sirius y lo jalo hacia él.

Primero, sus labios se tocaron suavemente, pero el beso se volvió minuto a minuto mas apasionado.

"Aquí adentro," susurro Sirius y lo jalo a un aula vacía.

Remus se sentó en el escritorio del profesor, sin que sus labios se separaran.

Rápidamente se deshicieron de sus túnicas.

Justo cuando llegaron a las camisas, oyeron un "Que hacen aquí?"

Remus se sonrojo, cuando reconoció la voz.

"Buenos días, Profesora McGonagall," Sirius le sonrió a la profesora, mientras alzaba su túnica y la de Remus.

"Que hacen aquí?", repitió McGonagall aterrada.

"Bueno...nosotros..sabe usted...nosotros..," balbuceo Remus.

"50 puntos menos para Gryffindor," dijo McGonagall severamente, "Yo se que han conseguido maravillosos EXTASIS, pero por eso no se pueden dar el lujo de...."

Sacudió la mano; incapaz de decirlo.

"Lo sentimos, Profesora McGonagall," dijo Sirius; pero no pudo reprimir una risita.

Los ojos de McGonagall adquirieron un brillo peligroso, por lo que Remus tomo la mano de su novio y lo saco del salón.

--------Flashback End------------

"Eso no lo hicieron," sonrió Draco, "En el escritorio de McGonagall?"

"Pues...esa era la mesa de Flitwick," dijo Sirius despreocupado, "Pero en la mesa de McGonagall ya lo...Au!"

Un bastante rojo Lupin le dio un codazo para hacerlo callar.

"Sirius...no delante de los niños...si es posible, delante de nadie," dijo Lupin apenado.

"No he dicho nada, que ellos no sepan ya," se defendió Sirius, "Y además no entre en detalles."

"Esta bien," suspiro Lupin y se sentó molesto junto a Harry en el sofá.

El color de su rostro se habia tornado en un rojo sobrenatural.

"Nosotros no queríamos...," dijo Harry sincero, pero Sirius ignoro el comentario gracias a la sonrisa de Draco.

"Pero deberían esperar," dijo Sirius, "Están juntos desde....desde cuando...desde el viernes. Esperen un poco."

"Nosotros no queríamos," dijo Harry nuevamente.

"Te creo," dijo Lupin, "Pero ese...," señalo a Sirius, "...piensa en cada frase en sexo. No hay que tomárselo a mal, solo ignorarlo."

"Hey, eso no es verdad," replico Sirius, "Yo no pienso siempre en sexo. A menos que tu estés en el cuarto, allí solo quiero..."

"Momento," llamo Harry, "Esta conversación no me gusta para nada. Eso no es, lo que se quiere saber de su padrino o profesor."

"Esta bien, cambio de tema," dijo Sirius y se sentó junto a Draco.

"Por que no estan en Adivinación?", pregunto.

"Lo dejamos," respondió Harry.

"Debiste haber tomado Aritmancia desde un principio," dijo Lupin, "Es una materia interesante."

"Que hacen ustedes aquí?", pregunto Harry, "No tienes clases?"

"Si, pero los alumnos se hundieron," respondió Sirius riendo.

"Que se que?", Draco reprimió una risa.

"Hundieron," repitió Sirius, "Todos se hundieron."

"Tienen que saber, eran de primero," aclaro Remus, "El mas grande de ellos mide 1.20m. Y la nieve alcanza los 4 metros. Los primeros 2,7m es dura, pero los otros 1,30m es nueva y uno se puede hundir fácilmente. Los alumnos se hundieron de inmediato...No podía permitir aquello, así que les di la hora libre."

"Significa eso, que nosotros tampoco tendremos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?", pregunto Draco.

"No, ustedes son mas grandes. Sus cabezas permanecerán afuera," respondió Lupin, "Además Filch se esta encargando de eso."

Gracias a la presencia de Sirius y Lupin, Harry y Draco se dedicaron a hablar en vez de, como tenían planeado, besarse.

Draco pudo preguntar por la saliva de Hombre Lobo, que Lupin le entrego de inmediato.

Además ambos hombres prometieron ayudar a Draco con la búsqueda de un contrahechizo.

Para sorpresa de Harry, ni siquiera Lupin sabia como se podía romper un hechizo de esa clase.

"Oh, va siendo tiempo," dijo Lupin, antes de ponerse de pie, "Mi clase comienza en un rato. Vienen?"

Sirius se convirtió en un perro y marcho entre Draco y Harry, que iban tras Lupin por los pasillos.

Cuando cruzaron la entrada, vieron que Filch habia hecho un trabajo magnifico.

La nieve solo les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Harry pudo ver a Hagrid, quien se encargaba de quitar la nieve de su cabaña.

"No puedo siquiera entrar," le aclaro a Harry, "Dumbledore me ofreció un cuarto en el castillo, pero Fang esta aun adentro."

Desde adentro oyeron un ladrido desesperado.

"Hagrid," le tranquilizo Lupin, "Se puede derretir."

Apunto su varita hacia la puerta, murmuro un hechizo y la nieve se derritio.

"Oh! Gracias, Profesor," dijo Hagrid y se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Yo también lo necesitaba...Los tienes, verdad?", pregunto Lupin y lo miro a los ojos.

"Por supuesto, Profesor," Hagrid abrió la puerta, por lo que Fang salió corriendo de la casa.

Pero cuando vio a Sirius, se sintió amenazado y escapo en dirección al castillo.

"No le gustan los perros que son mas grandes que él," aclaro ante la mirada confundida de Harry.

"Hagrid...los necesito ahora," presiono Lupin, cuando vio venir a algunos de los estudiantes del castillo.

Harry reconoció de inmediato a Ron y Blaise, que caminaban sonrientes.

"Claro, Profesor," Hagrid entro en su cabaña y regreso poco después con una gran caja de madera, que puso en el suelo junto a Lupin.

"No fue fácil atrapar las cosas," aclaro, "Rosmerta me las presto...así que cuidelas, que los alumnos no les hagan nada."

Al decir esto miro a Draco.

"Gracias, Hagrid," agradeció Lupin, mientras Sirius olfateaba la caja.

"Debería hacer algo mas interesante," dijo Hagrid, "He visto en el Bosque Prohibido bellas Donneradler..."

"No, Gracias," le interrumpió Lupin, "Donneradler son muy peligrosas para una clase."

"Si usted lo dice, Profesor. Es su clase," con estas palabras se despidió y trato de encontrar a Fang.

"Harry," susurro Ron, cuando llego junto a ellos, "Es verdad? Has dejado Adivinación?"

„Una buena decisión,"dijo Hermione, „Debiste hacerlo hace dos años."

"Trelawney estaba perdida...Estuvo todo el tiempo hablando sola," aclaro Blaise sonriente, "Al parecer McGonagall la atavío, porque siempre ha aburrido a McGonagall con predicciones sobre su vida privada...y luego ustedes dos, que dejan Adivinación. No pudo soportarlo."

"Buenas tardes, queridos," Lupin llamo la atención de la clase y solo algunos Slytherin murmuraban entre ellos.

"Tienen a sus Linyinwins aquí?...No, esta bien. No importa. Tengo que advertirlos respecto a los Linyinwins."

"Genial, ahora tal vez nos comeran," dijo un Slytherin, "Fabulosas mascotas las que nos ha dado."

"No se los van a comer, Mister McDougal," dijo Lupin molesto.

"Entran en la fase 3, verdad?" dijo Hermione.

"Cinco puntos para Gryffindor...Miss Granger tiene razón. Entran a la fase 3. Los Linyinwins pasan por diversas fases," aclaro Lupin, "La primera es, cuando empiezan a localizar sentimientos. La segunda, es cuando empiezan a leer pensamientos..."

Harry entendió en ese momento, por que le parecía, como si Moonshine conociera sus pensamientos; él los conocía de veras.

"Y la tercera fase," agrego Lupin, "Bien, las otras fases se podían ignorar, pero esta es visible...Aprenden a volar."

"Que hacen que?", pregunto Blaise divertido.

"Ha oído bien, Mister Zabini. En el quinto mes de vida los Linyinwins aprenden a volar. Las alas no las tienen de decoración," dijo Lupin.

„Volar en pájaros?", pregunto Pansy.

"Si! Quiero pedirles que los cuiden bastante. Pueden perderse fácilmente," al decir esto miro a Neville y Millicent.

No era un secreto, que su Linyinwin se habia perdido ya tres veces.

Dos veces lo encontraron en la cocina y una vez, para terror de Neville, en la oficina de Snape.

Harry no se preocupaba de que Moonshine se perdiera. Ese gatito estaba muy apegado a Draco.

"Pero hoy, haremos otra cosa," Lupin abrió la caja y alzo una criatura redonda de pelo rosado.

"Me puede decir alguien, que es esto?", pregunto a la clase y la mano de Hermione se alzo en el aire.

"Miss Granger!"

"Es un Wuzzy!", respondió Hermione.

"Exacto," Lupin puso el balón peludo; Harry no encontraba otra descripción para eso, en la nieve.

La criatura empezó de inmediato a deslizarse por las filas como si tuviera patines.

"Se ve como una mezcla se balón de fútbol y Vetter Itt," rió Dean.

"Que es un Wuzzy?", pregunto Lupin ignorando el comentario de Dean.

"Un limpi-polvo," dijo Seamus, por lo que Hermione lo miro severamente y los hijos de muggles empezaron a reír.

"Correcto, Mister Finnigan!"

Las risas se detuvieron.

"Wuzzys son limpia-polvos vivientes. Son un buen reemplazo para gente, que no puede tener un elfo doméstico,"aclaro Lupin, „En Hogwarts no van a encontrar un Wuzzy...Se les pone en un suelo sucio y ellos se deslizan por este...ya lo ven,"señalo al Wuzzy, que seguía deslizándose por la nieve y tenia una ligera coloración blanca.

Lupin le dio a cada pareja un Wuzzy y puso a dos grupos a limpiar una superficie sucia.

Los Slytherin se quejaron, de que ellos no eran una tropa de limpieza y Hermione estaba encantada ya que los elfos no tendrían tanto trabajo.

Cuando Harry y Draco regresaron su Wuzzy, al final de la hora, este ya no era verde sino gris.

La lluvia de nieve se habia detenido, pero empezó de nuevo, cuando se dirigían al castillo.

"Esta lluvia de nieve no es normal," se quejo Ron, cuando se encontraban rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Por supuesto. Hay un mago oscuro tras ella," sonrió Blaise, "Todos debemos congelarnos."

"No te burles de mi," gruño Ron.

"Ach..no te pongas bravo," susurro Blaise y lo beso en la mejilla.

Ron se calmo de inmediato, por lo que Hermione empezó a reír.

Ella reia siempre cuando estaba junto a Ron y Blaise.

Harry se pregunto por un breve momento, si reaccionaria de igual manera, cuando se enterara de lo suyo con Draco.


	35. Pelea

**Cambios**

-

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Advertencia: Slash

* * *

A pesar de la gran seguridad, de que Sirius seria encontrado inocente, todos estaban al borde de sus nervios.

A Lupin solo se le veía comiéndose las uñas mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Snape le quito mas de cien puntos a Gryffindor, por que aseguraba, que Fred y George no habían puesto atención.

Zabini repetía frases o murmuraba palabras que usaría en el juicio, sin darse cuenta.

Y Sirius corría las escaleras de arriba a abajo para calmarse: o para distraerse cazando a Mrs. Norris.

Harry no se dio cuenta de esto.

La mayoría de tiempo lo pasaba con Draco en la habitación de este o donde Lupin.

Ron empezaba a parecer curioso, pero Blaise le distraía.

Sin embargo Harry sabia, que pronto tendría que decirselo.

Sirius también pensaba lo mismo, ya que el viernes antes del desayuno lo llevo a un aula vacía.

"Sirius? Que puedo hacer por ti? Debo testificar o acompañarte como apoyo moral?", pregunto Harry.

"Que?...No, te hago una propuesta," empezó Sirius, "Si me declaran inocente hoy, tú le cuentas a Ron sobre lo tuyo con Draco..."

"No!" dijo Harry rápidamente, "Ron me decapitara...o a Draco...o a los dos!"

"No digas tonterías. Él es tu mejor amigo," lo calmo Sirius, "Así que...trato?"

Le extendió la mano a Harry.

"Que trato mas idiota es este?", pregunto Harry, „Hagamoslo así. Si te declaran inocente, le cuento a Ron sobre lo mío con Draco, si tu le propones matrimonio a Remus!"

Harry extendió su mano.

"Entendido," dijo Sirius y estrecho la mano.

"Ya lo tenia planeado," le sonrió a Harry, antes de transformarse y salir del aula.

Cuando Harry quiso entrar al Gran Comedor, Hermione, Ron y Blaise lo jalaron hacia afuera.

"Pero quiero desayunar," protesto Harry.

"Entonces debiste haber venido antes," dijo Ron, "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras empezara en un momento."

Harry hecho un vistazo y vio como los otros también salían del Comedor.

"Como esta Sirius?", pregunto Hermione, "Esta nervioso?"

"Esta bien...Creo que Remus esta mas nervioso que él," respondio Harry sonriente.

"Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?", pregunto Hermione, "Él puede..."

"Él solo puede ser declarado inocente," interrumpió Harry, "Y si lo declaran culpable, se escapara."

"Por que se interesan tanto por Sirius Black?", pregunto Blaise confundido.

"Tu padre es su abogado...," dijo Harry, "...y tu no tienes idea?"

"Hubiera preguntado...además nunca me he interesado por el trabajo de mi padre...cuando se puede ignorar," aclaro Blaise, mientras entraban al aula de Zabini.

Poco después de que Harry se hubiese dejado caer en su lugar habitual, Draco se sentó junto a él.

"Hoy caerá la decisión...puedes vivir con tu padrino o te meten en un orfanato," burlo Draco en voz baja.

"Dumbledore ya se encargo de eso," susurro Harry, "Si lo declaran culpable, mi custodia ira directo a Remus...Sirius ya lo firmo."

"Piensan, que lograre sentir mi aura hoy?", oyó a Dean preguntar.

"No te preocupes. Tu la sientes antes que yo en cualquier caso," respondió Neville.

La puerta se abrió con un terrible golpe y Snape se dirigió al escritorio.

"Cierren la puerta," ordeno a la clase.

Parvati se levanto tímidamente y cerro la puerta.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por demorarse tanto," gruño Snape.

"Profesor?", Dean levanto la mano, "Donde esta el Profesor Zabini?"

"En el Ministerio de Magia," siseo Snape, "No ha leído acaso El Profeta?...Defiende a Black...Cinco puntos menos por preguntas idiotas."

El humor de Snape habia alcanzado hoy su punto mas bajo.

"Longbottom?", gruño Snape, "Que esta haciendo Zabini con ustedes?"

"...Au...Aura, localizar el aura, Profesor Snape," respondió Neville balbuceando.

"Ahh? Ustedes son esa clase?", los ojos de Snape se iluminaron por un momento, „Hoy no harán eso."

"Pero...Profesor," dijo Hermione, "Profesor Zabini dijo que nosotros..."

"No me importa lo que Zabini haya dicho," gruño Snape, "No puedo seguir con el tema, ya que no puedo localizar auras. Nunca tuve o tendré en mente el ser un auror."

Hermione alzo la mano precavidamente.

"Si...Miss Granger?", la voz de Snape sonaba bastante desesperada.

"Si no vamos a localizar auras...que vamos a hacer hoy?"

"Pararse!"

Harry pensó primero que habia oído mal, pero luego de que algunos se pusieron de pie, los imito.

"Nos vamos," dijo Snape.

Nadie se sintió capaz de decir algo, sino que siguieron al Maestro de las Pociones.

Este no se detuvo en el pasillo, sino que siguió caminando.

De repente Harry supo, que era lo que Snape planeaba y no le gusto para nada.

Sus miedos se vieron confirmados cuando Snape se dirigió al segundo salón de Pociones.

Cuando Neville vio los calderos se puso pálido.

"Sientense," ordeno Snape y señalo las sillas.

Para mala suerte de Harry, Draco eligió una silla en la primera fila, por lo que se puso algo mas ven. Este es el nuevo salón," aclaro Snape con una mueca de disgusto.

"Profesor? Nosotros tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, verdad?", pregunto Seamus.

"No, no tienen, Mister Finnigan," respondió Snape, "Su Profesor esta en Londres, verdad?...Utilizaremos el que tenemos cuatro horas de Pociones y..."

Un ruido hizo detener a Snape; Neville se habia desmayado y se habia caído de la silla.

"No fue una buena noticia para él," rió Draco.

"Mister Thomas! Levante a Longbottom o tendre que darles una mala nota a ambos," amenazo Snape y de inmediato Dean se agacho junto a Neville y le dio suaves bofetadas.

"Vamos, Neville," susurro Dean y lo golpeo algo mas fuerte.

Los ojos de Neville empezaron a parpadear, hasta que los abrió por completo.

"Bienvenido al reino de los Despiertos, Mister Longbottom," dijo Snape, "Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por interrumpir la clase."

Aun algo mareado, Neville se sentó en la silla.

"Lo que quería decir, antes de que Longbottom me interrumpiera con su impresionante show...", prosiguió Snape, "...era: Haremos un Veritaserum. En las horas normales no seria posible, pero hoy tenemos tiempo suficiente..."

Abrió uno de los armarios, cuyo contenido eran libros.

"Cada grupo tomara un libro de esos. El Veritaserum lo encontraran en la pagina 140," aclaro.

"Tenemos que probarlo?", pregunto Draco.

Harry pudo ver como Draco miraba a Snape suplicante.

"No," respondió Snape, para sorpresa de la clase.

Harry por el contrario pudo entender su respuesta.

Ante la mirada suplicante de Draco, incluso Snape se volvía flexible.

"Hay otra posibilidad de probar, si el Serum esta bien hecho," aclaro Snape.

Ya que no siguió hablando, cada grupo tomo un libro.

"Lo lograras?", pregunto Harry en voz baja, cuando vio la expresión preocupada de Draco, mientras leía la receta.

"Esto no será fácil, Potter," suspiro el Slytherin, "En la preparacion del Serum hay que ser muy exactos...Mira esto. 'Calentar ¼ de agua...'. Eso se evapora de inmediato, hasta que los ingredientes estén adentro...Así que tenemos que preparar primero los ingredientes. Donde están?"

"Los ingredientes los encuentran en los armarios," dijo Snape en ese momento.

Dean abrió uno de los armarios y se llevo un shock, cuando vio el armario completamente lleno.

A Hermione le fue de igual manera cuando abrió el otro armario.

"Que? No pueden elegir los ingredientes?", burlo Snape, mientras que se dejaba caer en su silla y disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Draco se dirigió a los armarios con una expresión decidida, dejo pasear su vista rápidamente por el contenido, antes de tomar algunas cosas, ir a su mesa y repetir el procedimiento en el otro armario.

"Mide esto," ordeno Draco y le dio a Harry algunas hojas de trébol, "Tienen que ser 3 gramos."

Harry estaba agradecido de que Draco fuera su compañero.

Mas de diez veces estuvo a punto de cometer un error, si Draco no lo hubiese corregido.

"Llenen estos vasos,"" dijo Snape luego de las cuatro horas y le dio a cada grupo un vaso de cristal.

Harry vio como una buena señal el que su Serum fuera invisible y no café como el de Neville y Dean.

"Bueno, empecemos," dijo Snape y saco unas tiras blancas de un armario.

"Si la tira se tiñe, el Serum esta mal hecho," aclaro.

Harry contuvo el aire, cuando Snape avanzo a su mesa e introdujo la tira en su vaso.

Respiro aliviado cuando esta no se tiño.

"Longbottom, Thomas. Su Serum no tengo que probarlo...Es pegamento, nada mas," soltó Snape, "Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor."

Blaise y Ron fueron los únicos, aparte de Harry y Draco que lo lograron.

Hermione no podía, aun cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor almorzando, creer que la tira se hubiera teñido de azul en su Serum.

"Hermione! No lo tomes tan trágicamente," le consoló Neville.

"Si, exacto," apoyo Ron, "Ahora sabemos que eres una persona normal."

Hermione no lo veía tan simple, sino que se introdujo en su libro de Pociones y murmuro algo respecto a Viktor y una pausa en su relación.

Cuando las lechuzas del correo llegaron, Harry ni se inmuto.

Pero cuando Zeus aterrizo ante él, jalo la carta de inmediato.

_Hey, Potter!_

_Que vas a hacer en las horas libres?_

_Yo estoy en la biblioteca y busco un contrahechizo para Mama_

_Si tienes ganas puedes venir._

_He descubierto unos libros que te pueden ayudar en los _

_TIMOs de prueba._

_Espero que vengas._

_Draco!_

Harry sonrió ante lo ultima frase.

Desde que le habia dado 'El amor de la vida' a Draco, este habia cambiado drásticamente.

Todavía lo llamaba Potter, pero de resto era mas reservado en lo que se refería a los insultos.

"Quieres?", pregunto Ron de repente y le ofreció El Profeta.

Harry lo tomo agradecido.

_Proceso de Sirius Black_

Harry olvido la comida completamente, cuando se hundió en el articulo.

_Hoy a las 10:00 empezó el proceso contra Sirius Black. Para sorpresa de muchos de los presentes, Black apareció. Por su apariencia se puede deducir que no le ha ido muy mal en los últimos años. Lastimosamente no es posible el acceso de los reporteros al proceso, pero le llevaremos alguna información. Black tiene dos defensores. Por una parte, Devon Zabini, quien no ha perdido un solo caso y por otra parte, nadie mas que Albus Dumbledore._

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, que tanto Dumbledore como otros profesores no estaban presentes..

_Los jueces ocuparon la mañana preguntándole a Sirius Black sobre su fuga de Azkaban. No tenemos información exacta y un informante del Ministerio aclaro, que los detalles no van a ser de conocimiento publico. Pero al parecer no fue tan fácil, ya que varios funcionarios del Ministerio han sido llamados a la Sala. En la tarde se oirán los testimonios de varias personas. Remus Lupin (37), Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts es el mas importante de ellos. Sin embargo no es seguro, si se puede confiar en su palabra, ya que él no es nada menos que un Hombre Lobo._

Desde esa frase Harry no leyó mas, sino que arrugo el periódico y lo tiro en un puré de patatas.

"Sabes, que lo queria seguir leyendo," dijo Ron y observo el puré de patatas y periódico.

"Y yo quería comer eso," se quejo Neville.

„Lo siento,"suspiro Harry.

„Supongo, que llegaste a la parte de Lupin?", adivino Ron.

"No debes tomar a esos idiotas en serio," dijo Hermione.

„No lo hago, pero Remus...No quiero saber, que tan deprimido va a estar, cuando lea eso," dijo Harry.

"Tengo que irme," dijo Hermione, antes de ponerse de pie, "Aritmancia empezara en un momento."

"Adivinación también," Ron gimió molesto, "Que te diviertas en tus horas libres."

"Y que tu te diviertas con Trelawney," rió Harry, mientras que Ron le regalaba una mirada de Si-como-no.

Harry espero hasta que el Comedor se vacío, hasta que se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Encontró a Draco en la esquina oscura, en la que el Slytherin habia estado una vez.

"Hi," saludo Harry cuidadosamente.

Draco dejo el libro que leía en la mesa y le sonrió al Gryffindor.

"He, Potter...que bueno verte," observo alrededor y luego jalo a Harry hacia él y lo beso.

Cuando se separaron, Draco saco dos libros de la montaña y se los dio a Harry.

"El de la izquierda es para los TIMOs de prueba...si me quieres ayudar, lee el de la derecha," aclaro Harry y siguió ojeando un libro.

"Claro que te ayudare," dijo Harry y empezó a hojear el libro.

Encontró los hechizos mas extraños, para hacer crecer el cabello, cada vez que uno veía a alguien, hasta color de piel verde, cuando uno oia a alguien, pero no encontró un hechizo que ocasionara miedo hacia las personas.

"Es desesperante," suspiro Draco, camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, "Busco y busco, pero no encuentro nada."

"Vamos a..."

"No digas: 'Vamos a encontrar una posibilidad'. Pues ahí si que exploto," le interrumpió Draco.

Harry no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, los otros ya los esperaban.

"Que hacías con Malfoy?", pregunto Ron confundido.

"Vita-Trank," respondió Harry simplemente.

Ron al parecer le creyó, pues no hizo mas preguntas.

"Creen, que Lupin ya regreso?", pregunto Hermione.

"No, seguro que no," dijo Blaise y señalo a Hagrid, que traía un pájaro negro gigante bajo el brazo.

"Hola," los saludo amablemente, "Ya que el Profesor Lupin aun no ha regresado, yo realizare la clase de hoy..."

"Genial," gimió Pansy molesta.

"Que tiene planeado?", pregunto Draco desconfiado, „No pensara enseñarnos un Donnervogel...."

Miro al pájaro escéptico.

"Bien...eh, pues si," la voz de Hagrid habia adquirido un tono de preocupación.

"Oh...entonces hasta luego," dijo Draco rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y regreso al castillo.

El resto de los Slytherins lo siguió de inmediato.

"Bien...Hagrid, Sir...no debe malinterpretarlo," empezó Blaise, "Pero Donnervögel? En una clase?...Esta loco?"

"Blaise," susurro Ron, "Dejalo."

"Pero el tiene razón," dijo Hermione, "Hagrid, no puedes traer Donnervögel aquí. Son un peligro mortal."

"El par de volteos no les harán nada," aseguro Hagrid.

"Par de volteos?", repitió Blaise incrédulo.

"Hagrid! Si los Donnervögel se ponen nerviosos o tensos, tienen 1 millon de volteos,"aclaro Hermione, „Puedes hablar de suerte, que aun no...."

"Ya entendí," gruño Hagrid., "Soy un mal Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas,..eso es lo que me quieren decir."

"Si," respondió Blaise, por lo que se gano un golpe de Ron.

"No quisimos decirte eso," dijo Hermione, "Es solo que..."

"Si, si, tienen libre, murmuro Hagrid y se fue de regreso al Bosque.

"Ahora esta ofendido," dijo Harry.

"Ahh, se volverá a calmar," dijo Hermione.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione se unió a darle ayuda a Neville.

Seamus desapareció después de un rato y Harry perdió diez veces contra Ron en Ajedrez Mágico, ya que estaba todo el tiempo esperando alguna noticia de Sirius.

Pero incluso, cuando el sol desapareció, no habia ninguna noticia, ni de Sirius ni de Lupin.

Se encamino frustrado con Ron y Hermione hacia el Gran Comedor, para la comida.

"Se va a comunicar," Hermione trato de calmarlo.

"No si se lo llevaron directo a Azkaban," replico Harry.

"Entonces Lupin estaría de regreso," dijo Ron.

Harry observo la mesa de Profesores, en la que aun faltaban, Lupin Dumbledore, Zabini, McGonagall y Flitwick.

"Pero por que dura tanto?", suspiro Harry.

"Tal vez ganaron y están celebrando," propuso Hermione.

"Con McGonagall?", pregunto Ron escéptico.

"Pues bien...,"Hermione sonrió nerviosa, antes de concentrarse en su comida.

Harry picaba aburrido la mezcla de arroz y verduras en su plato, con la vista dirigida hacia la puerta.

Su corazón salto, cuando la puerta se abrió y Dumbledore, McGonagall y Flitwick entraron al Gran Comedor.

Poco después entro Zabini.

"Donde esta Lupin?", pregunto Hermione confundida.

Harry quiso gritar cuando vio a Lupin y Sirius entrar en el Comedor.

Como siguiendo una orden, las conversaciones se detuvieron y todos observaban con algo de miedo a Sirius, quien estaba en la puerta tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry suponía que disfrutaba estar ahí y no en forma de perro.

Solo cuando Lupin lo jalo, reacciono.

Harry salto y les bloqueo el camino a ambos.

"Y?", pregunto curioso.

"Soy libre," dijo Sirius, antes de que Harry lo abrazara contento.

"Libre?", repitió Harry.

"Si! He incluso me han dado una indemnización por los trece años en Azkaban," comento Sirius, "Devon hizo un gran trabajo...," le sonrió a Zabini, "...sin embargo..."

La voz de Sirius sonaba algo molesta.

"Que paso?", pregunto Harry preocupado, "Te quitaron el derecho de ser mi padrino?"

"Que?...No, no...aun soy tu padrino. Y de hecho soy tu tutor," respondió Sirius.

"Genial...pero donde esta el problema?", a Harry no se le ocurría nada mas.

"Simple," empezó Lupin, "Mi querido Padfoot...," Harry noto que Fred y George se atoraban con sus bebidas, "...tuvo que contar, como pudo escapar de Azkaban."

"Oh...por eso la gente de todas las secciones," Harry entendió lentamente.

"Si. Lo han registrado como Animago," aclaro Lupin, "Y eso no le agrada en lo mas mínimo."

"Tuve que pagar una multa," gruño Sirius, "Mas de la mitad de la indemnización... Wormtail puede hablar de suerte, de que haya ido a parar en Azkaban. Jamás hubiera podido pagar todo eso."

Los ojos de los gemelos adquirieron un brillo indefinible ante la ultima frase.

"Sirius...actuas como si fueras pobre," sonrió Lupin, "He visto tu cámara en Gringotts, así que no necesitas quejarte tanto."

"Moony, aquí se trata de dignidad," dijo Sirius.

Los gemelos los observaban con la boca abierta.

"Moony? Padfoot? Wormtail?", repitió Fred incrédulo.

„Ustedes son...ustedes son...", George parecía estar al borde de un colapso, „Ustedes...son...Moony y...y Padfoot...ustedes son..."

"...los Merodeadores," finalizo Fred con tono de admiración.

"Pues bien...antes," admitió Lupin.

Eso le basto a los gemelos.

Gritaron y estrecharon como locos las manos de Sirius y Lupin.

"Es un gran honor," dijo Fred sin aliento.

"Nosotros somos sus mas grandes fans,"

"Ehm..eh...gracias," Sirius no sabia que mas debía decir.

Lupin por el contrario no dijo absolutamente nada, sino que miro a ambos chicos sorprendido, quienes no soltaban sus manos.

"Wormtail esta en Azkaban?", pregunto Fred.

"Y donde esta Prongs?", pregunto George.

"Prongs era mi padre," dijo Harry para distraer la atención de los gemelos.

"Que?", grito Fred, "Lo sabias?"

"Tu padre era Prongs?...Por que no nos lo dijiste?", acuso George, "Sabes que los admiramos."

"Pues bien...quería que hicieran el ridículo frente a todo el colegio," dijo Harry en broma.

Hasta ese momento, los gemelos notaron las miradas de los demás, por lo que se sentaron en silencio.

"Tenemos fans," sonrió Sirius, "Y tu..."

"Dejalo," pidió Lupin, "Quiero comer algo."

Lupin camino hasta la mesa de Profesores, seguido por las miradas admiradas de los gemelos.

"Bueno...tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer," Sirius le recordó a Harry su promesa.

"Lo mismo va para ti," dijo Harry.

"Yo se," dijo Sirius sonriente y señalo un estuche que se dibujaba en su túnica.

"Maldición...habia esperado que te arrepintieras," murmuro Harry.

"Ne, tuviste mala suerte," sonrió Sirius, "Bueno, cuentame después como salió..."

Se transformo en el perro negro, por lo que todos los alumnos se asustaron, y marcho hacia Lupin agitando la cola.

"Bien...," dijo Dumbledore, "ya que todos han oído, les haré un resumen. El perro del Profesor Lupin es Sirius Black. Él no ha matado a nadie y hoy lo han declarado inocente."

"Se quedara en el castillo?", llamo un Slytherin de séptimo.

"Si," respondió Dumbledore.

La cena se desarrollo normalmente, si se ignoraba, que los estudiantes se habían enterado, de que el perro de Lupin era un antiguo criminal.

Harry fue interrogado por estudiantes de casi todas las casas, por la manera tan familiar en la que hablaba con Sirius y los gemelos lo miraron molestos, porque no les habia contado que conocía a los Merodeadores.

Harry estuvo contento cuando llego a la habitación y la puerta se cerro tras él.

Por suerte los Gryffindors tenían el tacto suficiente como para no llenarlo allí de preguntas.

"Felicitaciones por tu padrino oficial," lo felicito Ron, cuando entro igualmente en la habitación.

"Tengo que decirte algo," empezó Harry, cerro la puerta y controlo si habia alguien mas en la habitación.

"Dispara," Ron se dejo caer en su cama y miro a Harry emocionado.

"Bien...ha pasado algo," dijo Harry serio, "Y no te va a gustar."

"Mama envió un Howler de nuevo? O te envió uno para que me des una reprimenda?", bromeo Ron.

"No, no, no es nada de eso...Tengo un novio," confeso Harry.

"Y? Yo también," dijo Ron sonriente, "No es malo. Por que no habría de gustarme?...A menos que sea Blaise..."

"No, no es Blaise," aseguro Harry sonriente.

"Tampoco lo hubiese creído," rió Ron, "Pero quien es...Oh! Tu y Seamus?"

"Que?"

"Claro, con lo seguido que se la pasan juntos," se sorprendió Ron, "Por que no habría de gustarme?"

"No es Seamus," le interrumpió Harry.

"Quien es entonces?", pregunto Ron curioso.

"Draco!"

Harry no sabia, si era una buena o una mala señal, el que Ron no dijera nada, sino que lo mirara sorprendido.

"Oíste? Es Draco," repitió Harry, "Draco Malfoy!"

"Estas loco?", grito Ron y salto de la cama, "Tu y Malfoy...Malfoy y tu...tu y el Mortifago-Junior?"

"Él no es un Mortifago..."

"No, claro que no," dijo Ron sarcásticamente, "Él es tan amable con los hijos de muggles y su padre dona cada año una gran suma a un fanclub de Muggles."

"Draco no es..."

"No digas Draco...Es Malfoy...", lo interrumpió Ron, „Solo Malfoy!"

„Lo llamo Draco, porque estamos saliendo secretamente desde hace una semana. No se como es contigo, pero no creo que llames a Blaise por su apellido," aclaro Harry.

"Entonces es solo una corta fase..."

"Ron! Escuchame. Draco me escribió la advertencia en el verano..."

"Por que habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque me ama."

"Claro! Por que mas entonces?", la voz de Ron estaba llena de sarcasmo.

"Lo hace," asevero Harry. "Y yo también lo amo..."

"No quiero oír eso," grito Ron.

"Pero tienes que hacerlo. Desde inicios de este año lo he reconocido," aclaro Harry, "No habíamos estado juntos, porque él no es mayor de edad y depende de su padre. La semana pasada en la enfermería..."

"Sin detalles," pidió Ron histérico.

"...nos hicimos una pareja," prosiguió Harry, "Pero por su padre no lo haremos aun publico..."

"Tu no puedes...tu y Malfoy?"

"Yo y Malfoy!"

"No," bramo Ron, "No tu..que hay de Parkinson? No puede estar con ella? Tenias que ser tu? Y tu, por que no Parvati o Seamus? Pero no Malfoy...él nos ha insultado durante cuatro años."

"Yo se!"

"Lo haces?", pregunto Ron furioso, "No lo creo. Lo estas viendo de una manera que no es. Llama a Hermione Sangre Sucia, insulta a mi familia, trato de hacer que despidieran a Hagrid..."

"Ron, él es..."

"No digas que es diferente a como se muestra. Pues eso no lo creo. Tal vez se esta haciéndose el bueno contigo, para que te pueda entregar sin problemas a Quien-Tu-Sabes."

"Voldemort no tiene..."

"No digas su nombre!"

"Quien-Tu-Sabes no tiene nada que ver. Draco no quiere volverse un Mortifago..."

"Ach? Y que te hace estar tan seguro?"

"Me salvo la vida," repitió Harry.

"Y si todo es un plan? Si el atentado solo se llevo a cabo para hacerte creer que Malfoy..."

"No!", dijo Harry calmado, "No lo has visto sin su mascara arrogante. Créeme: él no quiere volverse un Mortifago."

"Entre querer y tener hay una diferencia," dijo Ron, "Supongamos, que él no quiere. Piensas que su padre lo va a dejar pasar, algo así como 'Si, mi hijo! No quieres servirle al Lord oscuro. No es tan malo. Papi te ama aun'. Se volverá un Mortifago! Apuesto a que ya tiene la Marca Tenebrosa!"

"No, la recibirá cuando salga de Hogwarts," aclaro Harry, "Y para ese entonces Vol...perdón...Tu-Sabes-Quien podrá estar derrotado..."

"Y? Si Tu-Sabes-Quien ha sido derrotado, que piensas que pasara después? Piensas que Lucius Malfoy te recibirá en la familia como su yerno?"

"Entonces ya es mayor de edad. Lucius no tiene nada mas que ver con él."

"Genial! Entonces recibirás a los Malfoy como suegros. Es muy agradable! Dime, te volviste completamente loco?", chillo Ron, „Voy pensando, que te ha hechizado."

"Por las barbas de Merlín, no me ha hechizado. Lo amo inconscientemente desde tercero..."

"Ach? Dejame adivinar. Fantaseas con él, desde el asunto de Buckbeat,"dijo Ron, sin tranquilizarse.

"Dije inconscientemente," repitió Harry molesto, "Tenia una mirada, que varios ya habían notado. Tu novio me hizo caer en cuenta..."

"Deja a Blaise fuera de esto!"

"Pero así es. Sin Blaise no habría llegado a la idea de estar enamorado de Draco...Incluso Fred y George lo saben y lo aceptan. Por que no puedes aceptarlo tu también?"

"Ach? Mis hermanos lo saben? Cuantos mas?"

„Pues, Blaise, Fred, George, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Sirius, Remus, Madam Pomfrey..."

„Hermione también?", pregunto Ron.

„No," Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"Si lo veo bien, lo saben todos, menos tus mejores amigos...Y ahora esperas, que lo entienda?"

"Si!"

"Es Malfoy! Es un Slytherin. No puedes confiar en ningún Slytherin. Ellos te utilizan,"dijo Ron.

„Ron!"

„No, dejame hablar. Slytherin son todos unas serpientes mentirosas. No puedes confiar en ningún Slytherin. En ninguno. Y no hay excepciones...."

"Ron!"

"Con un Slytherin no se puede tener una relación. Y si eso, entonces son solo buenos para el sexo..."

"Ah? Interesante!"

Ron se agito, cuando oyó una voz conocida tras él.

Harry gimió por dentro.

Por que no habia Ron reaccionado a sus interrupciones.

Él habia notado a Blaise desde hacia bastante.

"Blaise...Eso no va..."

"Los Slytherins son solo buenos para el sexo?", repitió Blaise con furia reprimida en la voz.

Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

"Eso no es..."

"Eso es nuestra relación para ti..."

"Blaise, no me refería a ti," la voz de Ron habia tomado el tono de una suplica.

"Ahorrame eso, **Weasley**!", Blaise se giro y salió furioso de la habitación.

"No puede ser," susurro en estado de shock.

"Que estas esperando?", pregunto Harry confundido, "Ve tras él."

"Si, claro...", Ron estaba casi afuera, cuando se giro, "Y eso con Malfoy lo arreglamos después."

"Si tu lo dices," suspiro Harry.

Esta saliendo a la perfección!

TBC

* * *

Esta vez solo subí un capítulo ya que el lunes también habia actualizado. Bien la tan esperada conversación por fin se llevo a cabo y yo no se que piensan ustedes, pero era de esperar que Ron reaccionara así...aunque me da un poco de lastima que Blaise haya escuchado lo que dijo.

Gracias ya Murtilla, paola y Liwk por sus reviews:

**Liwk**: Tienes razón con lo del cap. 82 y créeme que no me parece para nada bonito. Pero no digo mas pues no te quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

**paola**: Tengo la misma opinión que tu acerca del fic y es por eso mismo que me decidí a traducirlo.

**Murtilla**: A mi también me gusta la idea de Seamus/Snape, seria algo nuevo...pero ambos tienen otro destino en esta historia.

Hasta la próxima....

Lilith


	36. Mapa y Admiradores

**Cambios**

-

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Advertencia: Slash

Comentario de la Autora: Ya...no hay ninguna propuesta de matrimonio. No estén desilusionados. Pero pensé, que Sirius lo haría, cuando estuviera solo con Remy.

* * *

Cuando Ron no volvió tras dos horas, la curiosidad invadió a Harry y se arriesgo a dar un vistazo al Mapa del Merodeador.

Le tomo algo de tiempo, hasta que encontró a _R. Weasley _junto a _B. Weasley_ bastante alejados del nombre _B. Zabini._

No funciono

Guardo la carta, cuando vio venir a _S. Finnigan._

„Harry? Estas aquí?", pregunto el Irlandés, mientras abría las cortinas de la cama de Harry.

"Parece ser...que puedo hacer por ti?", pregunto Harry.

"Me he encontrado con Lupin y ese Black en el pasillo," comento Seamus, "Y tengo que decirte, que si tienes ganas, puedes ir a su departamento...Y Sirius Black es tu padrino?"

"Si, lo es," suspiro Harry y se puso de pie.

"Vas a ir?", pregunto Seamus.

Harry asintió y abandono la habitación.

Solo cuando se habia alejado algunos metros de la Torre de Gryffindor, noto, que alguien lo seguía.

"Que quieren?", Harry se giro y observo a los gemelos Weasley.

"Vas a ir donde...los Merodeadores," dijo Fred admirado.

"Estuvimos en las escaleras y oímos tu conversación con Seamus," aclaro George, ante la mirada confundida de Harry.

"Podemos venir?", pidió Fred, "Tu sabes, que los admiramos...tenemos que preguntarles tantas cosas."

"Por que no lo han hecho? A Remus lo conocen desde hace mucho," dijo Harry.

"Pero no sabíamos que él es Moony," se defendió Fred.

"Dejanos ir," suplico George, "Y nosotros dejamos de molestarte con nuestros artículos..."

"Y no te usaremos como conejillo de indias," agrego Fred.

"Para siempre?", pregunto Harry escéptico.

"Pues...por lo menos un mes," dijo Fred sonriente.

"Hasta final de año y los llevo conmigo," propuso Harry.

"Pero entonces...O.k. Trato hecho," murmuro George.

"Entonces vamos,"suspiro Harry, antes de seguir caminando.

"Dime...que paso con Blaise y Ron?", pregunto Fred.

"Fue totalmente extraño. Primero salió Blaise de la Sala Común y poco después Ron," comento George, "Yo digo, que tu le contaste hoy a Ron sobre ti y Tu-Sabes-Quien, pero no el otro Tu-Sabes-Quien, y él se enfureció y dijo algo ofensivo sobre los Slytherins y Blaise entro justo en ese momento."

"Exacto," dijo Harry sorprendido, "Como lo sabes?"

"Conozco a mi hermano," sonrió George, "...Fred, me debes cinco Galeones."

"No vuelvo a apostar contigo," gruño Fred.

Harry sonrió y condujo a ambos hasta el cuadro.

"Una cosa...antes de que hagamos el ridículo," Fred interrumpió a Harry, cuando este quería decir el Password.

"Son Lupin y Black una pareja?", pregunto George.

Cuando Harry asintió, George se giro sonriente hacia su hermano: "Y de nuevo me debes cinco Galeones."

"No tienes mucha suerte con las apuestas, verdad?", rió Harry.

"Di el Password," dijo Fred algo molesto.

Harry lo dijo en voz tan baja, que los gemelos no pudieron oirlo, lo que los desilusiono bastante.

"Wow! Bastante agradable aquí," dijeron los gemelos, quedándose parados en la sala.

"Mira eso," Sirius y Lupin salían de la habitación, "Tenemos visitas."

"Deberíamos pedir dinero de entrada," dijo Lupin.

"Lo siento, pero así me libro un año de ellos," se disculpo Harry.

"Buenas noches...Moony, Padfoot...podemos llamarlos así?", Fred y George sonreían nerviosos.

"Ehm...la verdad es que pre..."

"Por supuesto que pueden," Sirius interrumpió al licántropo, "Nuestros fans pueden hacerlo siempre."

"Va a ser siempre igual?", pregunto Lupin, "Si me interrumpes cada vez que quiero decir algo, tendré que pensar de nuevo en lo del matrimonio."

"No...me portare bien," Sirius se puso de rodillas y se estrecho a la pierna de Lupin, por lo que este empezó a reír.

"Matrimonio?", se sorprendió Fred.

"Felicitaciones," dijo George.

"Gracias...Sirius levantate, esto es penoso," susurro Lupin y Sirius se puso de pie.

"Me alegro tanto por ustedes," suspiro Harry y abrazo a los dos brevemente.

"Cuando se llevara a cabo la boda?", quiso saber Harry.

"Probablemente en Mayo," respondió Lupin, "En cualquier caso en Primavera."

"Ustedes pueden ayudarnos en una decisión importante. Lupin o Black? Cual apellido debemos conservar?", pregunto Sirius.

„Puede esto influir en nuestra nota de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?", pregunto George preocupado.

"No, no se preocupen," lo tranquilizo Lupin.

"Por que no toman ambos apellidos?", propuso Harry.

"Porque no quiero siempre tener que firmar con Sirius Black- Lupin," aclaro Sirius.

"Quien dice, que tiene que ser Sirius Black- Lupin? Por que no puede ser Sirius Lupin- Black?", replico Lupin.

"Ves a lo que nos lleva siempre," dijo Sirius sonriente, "Con ambos apellidos tenemos las mismas discusiones y necesitamos una eternidad para firmar."

"Yo voy por Black," dijo Fred, "Suena mejor,"

"Pero Lupin suena mas agradable," replico George, "Yo escogería Lupin."

"Eso nos ayuda mucho," dijo Lupin sarcástico.

"Y? Que dices tu Harry?", pregunto Sirius mientras llevaba a los presentes hacia el sofá.

"Pues bien...Tienen tiempo hasta la primavera para elegir," dijo Harry, "Es mucho tiempo para pensar."

"Tienes razón..Puedo ofrecerles algo?", pregunto Lupin.

Los tres chicos negaron y Sirius se acerco algo mas a Lupin.

"De donde saben sobre los Merodeadores?", le pregunto Sirius a los gemelos.

"Por el Mapa," respondió George.

"Lo sacamos de la oficina de Filch," dijo Fred orgulloso.

"Y por que lo tiene Harry?", pregunto Sirius confundido.

"Por que se lo dimos," comento George, "Nos dio lastima, ya que no podía ir a Hogsmeade y nosotros lo conocemos de memoria...."

"Si hubiéramos sabido que Prongs era James Potter, se la hubiéramos dado mucho antes," agrego Fred, "Es como una herencia, de todas maneras."

"Se lo quitaron a Filch?", se sorprendió Sirius.

"Y nadie les dijo como usarla?", pregunto Lupin.

"No...yo tampoco se...," respondió Fred dudando, "...fue algo extraño. Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en la Torre de Gryffindor, la estudiamos y..."

"De repente sabíamos, que debíamos hacer," finalizo George.

"Funciono de veras?" se sorprendió Lupin.

"Esperabas otra cosa?", Sirius sonaba ofendido.

"Pues...fue solo un intento tuyo y de James," se defendió Lupin, "Nadie podría saber que funcionaria."

"Todo lo que James y yo hicimos, funciono," dijo Sirius molesto.

"De que hablan?", dijo George.

"Sirius...aclaralo," pidio Lupin.

"James y yo usamos un hechizo en el Mapa," aclaro Sirius, "Aquel, que es digno de usarlo, tenia que saber de inmediato como se usa el Mapa...La verdad, bastante simple."

"Es magia avanzada y nosotros estábamos en Quinto," dijo Lupin, "Podría haber sido, que no funcionara."

"Pero lo hizo," dijo Sirius orgulloso, "James estaría encantado."

"El Mapa! Que tonto soy," Harry se llevo la mano a la frente, "Hoy la utilice, pero antes no se me habia ocurrido! Ah soy un idiota!"

"Eh...felicitaciones por el reconocimiento," sonrió Fred.

"Desde hace semanas me parto la cabeza, preguntándome donde va Seamus...tan solo necesitaba mirar en el Mapa," suspiro Harry.

"No lo harás," dijo Sirius serio, "El Mapa no esta hecho para espiar el espacio privado de otros...A menos que sean Slytherins."

"Tendría que tener cuidado con lo que dice, Padfoot," dijo George, "Blaise Zabini y mi hermano terminaron hoy, por culpa de una de esas tontas historias Gryffindor/Slytherin,"

"Por que?", pregunto Lupin confundido.

"Le conté a Ron sobre lo mío con Draco..." Sirius y Lupin respiraron profundo y señalaron a los gemelos.

"Ellos lo saben," los tranquilizo Harry, "...de todas maneras Ron dio un "gran" discurso sobre los Slytherins, cuando Blaise llego a la habitación."

"Eso no es bueno," dijo Sirius, "A decir por eso, Ron no lo tomo muy bien?!"

"Si se tiene un concepto retorcido de bien, entonces si," dijo Harry, "Tras esa reacción, no se si debería decircelo a Hermione."

"Hermione no es como nuestro hermano," dijo Fred, "Él siempre reacciona así. Deberías ya saberlo...Hermione será mas comprensiva."

Y así cerraron el tema.

Harry se sentía como la quinta llanta en un auto, cuando los cuatro empezaron a hablar sobre sus bromas, por lo que se despidió antes de ellos.

"Me podrían dar el spray...lo probaría en Snape," pudo oír a Sirius, antes de que el cuadro tras el se cerrara.

"Me imaginaba que estabas aquí," oyó la voz de Draco de repente.

El rubio Slytherin estaba recostado contra el muro y parecía haberlo esperado.

"Hi!", Harry se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca, antes de ir donde Draco y darle un beso.

"Se lo contaste al Weasley," dijo Draco, "No reacciono, como lo querías."

"Ya me habia esperado esa reacción...y él se llama Ron," le corrigió Harry.

"La verdad se llama Ronald!", sonrió Draco.

"También se lo diré a Hermione", aclaro Harry, "Quería ir donde ella!"

"Tiene que saberlo la Sangre Sucia?", pregunto Draco, "Ella esperara que sea amable con ella."

"Créeme, no lo esperara," dijo Harry sonriente.

Draco asintió.

Harry tenia la sensación, de que Draco estaba allí por otra cosa.

"Weasel la hizo perfecta," dijo Draco de repente y comprobó así la sospecha de Harry.

"A que te refieres?", pregunto Harry.

"Te es claro, que Blaise esta llorando todo lo que no ha llorado en su vida. Quería consolarlo, pero me grito y me saco de la habitación," comento Draco.

"Él no lo quiso de esa manera," Harry defendió al pelirrojo, "Se refería a todos los otros Slytherins. A Blaise no se le puede llamar un verdadero Slytherin."

"Yo se. Siempre lo llamo el broma 'El Ravenclaw Perdido'," sonrió Draco.

"No podrías hacer algo?", pidió Harry.

"Ya lo intente," suspiro Draco, "Trate de aclararle, que el Weasel no se refería a él...pero..."

"No funciono," adivino Harry, por lo que Draco asintió.

"Y le doy toda la culpa al Weasel," prosiguió Draco, "Si no lo arregla pronto, le hecho uno de los Imperdonables...y garantizo que no va a ser solo el Cruciatus."

"Eso ayuda mucho, a que empieces a agradarle a Ron," dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"Me lo va a agradecer algún día," dijo Draco, "Nos vemos."

Beso rápidamente al Gryffindor, antes de perderse por el siguiente pasillo.

Harry se hizo rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Por el camino vio a Seamus, quien se dirigía a la dirección contraria.

Harry pensó por un momento, si debía seguirlo o ver en el Mapa de Merodeador, pero luego recordó las palabras se Sirius y tenia que darle la razón a su padrino.

Si Seamus no quería, que él lo supiera, tenia que respetarlo, aun cuando la curiosidad amenazaba con matarlo.

"Buenas noches!", le saludo la Dama Gorda, cuando llego junto a su retrato.

"León..."

"Espera," lo interrumpió ella, "Se algo sobre el chico de cabellos arenas. Tu querías, que te contara, si sabia algo."

"La verdad me habia propuesto, no meterme en su vida privada," admitió Harry.

"No es nada malo...Solo tiene un novio," dijo ella.

"Eso es algo diferente," dijo Harry, "Como lo sabe?"

"Porque esta mañana, el chico lo trajo hasta aquí y como despedida se besaron intensamente," comento la Dama Gorda.

"Quien es?", pregunto Harry curioso.

"No conozco su nombre...pero a decir por su túnica, es un Hufflepuff," respondió ella.

"Un Hufflepuff?," se sorprendió Harry, "Pero no hay ningún Hufflepuff con el que Seamus se comporte diferente. Me habría dado cuenta."

La Dama Gorda se alzo de hombros.

"Bien, igual. De todas maneras muchas gracias...Leonis Ming."

"Por nada," dijo ella, antes de que el retrato de abriera.

En la Sala Común, busco Harry a Hermione, a la que encontró recostada sobre un grueso libro en una de las mesas.

"Hey,", dijo para llamar su atención, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"Hi, Harry!...Debo terminar con Viktor?", le pregunto.

"Eh...por que? Hizo algo?", pregunto él.

„No...lo que pasa,"cerro el libro frustrada, „Estoy bajando en todas las materias. Incluso McGonagall me castigo, porque en los últimos días no le he entregado ninguna de las tareas. A mi! Una detención!"

"Pero que tiene que ver eso con Viktor?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"No lo entiendes? No tengo tiempo para estudiar, porque estoy todo el tiempo con él," aclaro Hermione, "Incluso deje de buscar el hechizo duplicante. Y este podría ser importante. Pero cada vez, que voy a la biblioteca, veo a Viktor y ambos terminamos en un aula vacía besándonos."

"No termines con él," dijo Harry, "Reduce el tiempo que pasas con él y de inmediato vuelves a ser la mejor."

"Pero si me va mal en los TIMOs de prueba, lo dejo sin ningún pero," se decidió Hermione.

"Puedo hablar contigo en privado?", pidió Harry.

Hermione miro sus libros anhelante, pero asintió, empaco sus libros y siguió a Harry a las habitaciones de los chicos.

La habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de Neville, quien estaba sentado en su cama y observaba la pared perdido en pensamientos.

"Neville? Podrías salir por un momento?", pregunto Harry.

"No hay problema," Neville se puso de pie y abandono la habitación.

Hermione avanzo hasta la cama de Harry y se dejo caer en ella.

"Así que, que es tan importante? Que Blaise y Ron se pelearon, ya lo se," dijo ella, "Los vi correr fuera de la Sala Común."

"Ehm..no. no tiene nada que ver con ambos," aseguro Harry, "...Hermione...lo que pasa es...Sobre los años pueden cambiar muchas cosas y...", Hermione lo miro divertida, "...pues, lo que pasa es...desde hace una semana tengo un novio. Hasta hora solo secreto...y no te va a gustar, porque...pues él..."

"Es Malfoy," finalizo Hermione.

"Como?", Harry la miro sorprendido.

"Pues...en Tercero tenias una mirada, cada vez que Malfoy aparecía en algún lugar...Estaba solo esperando que se unieran," aclaro la chica.

"Y no te molesta?", pregunto Harry.

"Él no me gusta," dijo simple, "Y nunca me va a gustar. Me ha ofendido bastante en el pasado como para que lo haga y por su culpa Buckbeat casi muere. Esas son cosas que no le puedo perdonar a nadie..."

Harry bajo la cabeza triste.

"...pero es tu decisión, con quien tienes una relación," prosiguió Hermione, "Respeto eso. Si tu corazón a elegido a Malfoy...ya, entonces será Malfoy."

Harry creyó haber oído mal.

"Estas hablando en serio?", pregunto incrédulo.

"Por supuesto! No voy a volverme loca, solo por que te enamoraste de alguien, que no me agrada," respondió Hermione.

"Gracias," se alegro Harry y la abrazo feliz.

"No puedes imaginarte lo alegre que eso me hace."

"Pero no me agrada por eso," dijo Hermione seria.

"A él tampoco le agradas," aseguro Harry.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un Ron sollozante entro en la habitación.

"Hablaste con Blaise?", pregunto Harry.

"No," sollozo Ron, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, "Se encerró en Slytherin...Allí no puedo entrar."

"Te puedo meter allí," propuso Harry, "Ya estuve en su habitación."

Hermione lo miro sorprendida pero también acusatoriamente.

"Si..claro que ya estuviste allí," siseo Ron, "Allí duerme tu querido...Ya lo sabes Hermione?...Harry y Malfoy son la nueva pareja de ensueño!"

"Me lo acaba de contar," respondió Hermione.

"Y tal vez te parece bien? No? Piensas tal vez, que Malfoy no es un idiota y que será bueno para las relaciones Gryffindor/Slytherin," gruño Ron.

"Si, podría ser bueno para las relaciones..."

"No, no puede," interrumpió Harry, "Draco y yo lo tendremos en secreto hasta que el sea mayor de edad..." Ante la mirada confundida de Hermione, dijo solo "Su padre" y ella entendió.

"...pero me parece el idiota mas grande de este colegio," prosiguió Hermione dirigida a Ron, "Pero por si no lo has notado, nosotros no somos responsables por la vida romántica de Harry."

"...No te agrada?", pregunto Ron esperanzado.

"Que lo crea un idiota no es suficiente explicación?", dijo Hermione.

Eso animo un poco a Ron, ya que una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro.

"Sin embargo no me agrada," dijo a Harry.

"Eso me era claro...pero no espero, que tu y Draco se vuelvan los mejores amigos, te agradecería sin embargo, que lo aceptaras."

"No," Ron sacudió la cabeza decidido, "Pero lo puedo soportar."

"Gracias...yo se, que esto no va a agrandar tu simpatía por Draco, pero tengo que decirte algo de su parte," empezó Harry.

Pudo ver, como Ron se esforzaba para no decir algo ofensivo.

"Y?"

"Te da toda la culpa, de que Blaise este llorando lo que no ha llorado en su vida. Y si no lo arreglas rápido te echara uno de los Imperdonables," comento Harry.

"Blaise esta llorando?", pregunto Ron preocupado.

"De veras no quieres que te lleve a Slytherin?", ofreció Harry, "Llevaremos mi Capa Invisible y..."

"Me gustaría estar solo, cuando hable con Blaise y tu tienes solo una Capa," le interrumpió Ron, "No puedo dejarte salir de la habitación sin la Capa Invisible. Los Slytherins te matarían."

"Tienes razón," Harry suspiro.

Ron se dejo caer en su cama frustrado.

"Mejor me voy," dijo Hermione.

Cuando ella abandono la habitación, oyó sollozos de la cama de Ron.

"Ron," dijo suavemente y se sentó junto al pelirrojo.

"Ya..."

Se detuvo cuando vio a Zeus en la ventana.

Fue hacia él y abrió la ventana.

Harry pudo sentir la mirada confundida de Ron, cuando la lechuza negra voló dentro de la habitación y aterrizo en la cama.

"No la conozco?", dijo Ron, "Ella ya estuvo una vez aquí!"

"Es Zeus...la lechuza de Draco," aclaro Harry, por lo que los ojos de Ron adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

"Léela," pidió el pelirrojo, "Quiero saber como es Malfoy contigo."

"Si tu lo dices," dijo Harry, antes de tomar la carta de Zeus.

_Hi Potter, _

" Están juntos y te sigue llamando Potter," murmuro Ron.

_No lo soporto mas._

_Zabini esta completamente destrozado._

_He intentado todo para animarlo._

_Estuve incluso a punto de ponerles un pico de pato a Crabbe y Goyle. _

_Pero pienso que eso no ayudara._

_Weasel lo arruino todo y Weasel tiene que arreglarlo._

_En veinte minutos voy a estar en el Portal de entrada._

_Dile a Weasel que venga y prestale tu Capa Invisible._

_Lo llevare a Slytherin...y no te preocupes. No le pasara nada._

_Sueña bonito,_

_Draco!_

"No puede parar con lo de Weasel?", pidió Ron, "No puedes hacer algo?"

"Lo siento," sonrió Harry, "Es irreversible."

"Crees que es un truco?", pregunto Ron, "Debería ir?"

Como respuesta, Harry le dio la Capa.

"Pero traten de no matarse mutuamente," dijo Harry.

Ron tomo la capa, aun sin decidirse.

"Que esperas?...Esta es tu oportunidad de hablar con Blaise," dijo Harry, "Y si llegara a ser un truco...te prometo, que termino con el de inmediato."

"Prometido?"

"Palabra de honor!" Harry estaba mas que seguro, de que Ron esperaba que fuera un truco.

"O.k, iré...Deseame suerte," Harry pudo ver, que Ron no estaba muy seguro aun, cuando abandono la habitación.

Fue a su cama y saco el Mapa del Merodeador, de debajo de su almohada.

Cuando vio venir a Seamus, no habia reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para borrar el Mapa, sino que solo lo habia escondido.

Siguió el punto de _R. Weasley_ todo el camino hasta el punto de _D. Malfoy_, que iba y venia en la puerta principal.

Cuando ambos puntos se encontraron, Harry espero, que no se pusiera tan mal como él temía.

Luego de que ambos puntos estuvieron en el mismo lugar durante diez minutos, Harry se puso mas nervioso y pensó si no debería ir abajo.

Pero cuando ambos puntos se movieron en dirección a las mazmorras, se calmo un poco.

Observo un poco mas el Mapa y tuvo que sonreír cuando encontró a los gemelos Weasley junto a Sirius y Remus.

Eso debe ser un sueño para ambos

Miro al otro lado de Hogwarts y encontró, sin querer, al punto _S. Finnigan_.

Quiso borrar el Mapa, pero su curiosidad venció.

Harry estaba mas que seguro de que Seamus estaba en Hufflepufff, ya que alrededor del Irlandés solo aparecían nombres de Hufflepuffs.

Se concentro en el punto que mas cerca estuviese de Seamus y se sorprendió cuando leyó _E. Macmillan._

"Puedo entrar?", pregunto Neville tímidamente.

"Claro," respondió Harry y de inmediato entro Neville bostezando hacia su cama.

Y poco después Harry pudo oír los ronquidos del chico.

"Travesura realizada!", susurro Harry y toco con su varita el Mapa.

Puso el Mapa borrado de vuelta en su baúl, antes de cerrar sus cortinas y recostarse en la cama.

TBC

* * *

Gracias a D.Mo, Liwk, b-bneko, missgini, Chiquinkira, Murtilla, Luzy Snape, Mirug, paola, Anny Pervert Snape, Gala Snape y Duare por los reviews.

Espero que varias de sus preguntas hayan quedado respondidas y respecto a tu idea, Chiquinkira, la respuesta vendra en el capitulo 41..falta poco.

El fic original tiene hasta el momento 94 capitulos.

Hasta la proxima....

Lilith


	37. Compromiso

**Cambios**

-

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Advertencia: Slash

* * *

Aunque era sabado, Harry se levanto temprano.

Pudo oir los ronquidos de Neville y Dean.

Seamus y Ron no habian llegado aun.

Se vistio rapido y abandono la habitacion.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, se encontro con Seamus, que subia por las mismas.

"Buenos dias, Harry," le saludo el Irlandes alegre, "Ya despierto? Es sabado...Si me esperas un par de minutos, voy contigo al Gran Comedor!"

Asintio, antes de entrar en la Sala Comun vacia y acomodarse en una silla.

Diez minutos despues, Seamus llego a la Sala.

"Vamos?", pregunto.

"Claro," Harry se levanto y ambos abandonaron la Sala Comun.

"Estas de buen animo hoy?", comprobo Harry, cuando Seamus empezo a silbar.

El Irlandes dejo de ahcerlo y su rostro adquirio un leve tono rojo.

"Ehm...si...tambien estoy...muy feliz!", respondio Seamus apenado.

"Entonces lo tuyo con Ernie es serio?", pregunto Harry.

Seamus se quedo parado y lo miro sorprendido.

"Todo en orden?", Harry sacudio su mano frente al rostro del ?", tartamudeo Seamus.

"Como lo supe? Por una casualidad," dijo Harry sonriente, "Pero no entiendo, por que no lo habias dicho...O acaso tiene Ernie un padre que es un Mortifago y no puede estar con alguien que sea cercano a Harry Potter?"

"No, no es eso," sonrio Seamus, "Queriamos sorprender a todos en el Baile de Navidad...Los Hufflepuffs lo saben, pero sera divertido ver la cara de Dean, cuando llegue al Baile con Ernie McMillan!"

"No lo estas usando como consuelo, por que no puedes tener a Dean?", pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Que? No, no lo hago," aseguro Seamus.

"Y como es Hufflepuff?", quiso saber Harry.

"Amarillo," respondio Seamus, "Realmente amarillo...la Sala Comun esta bien. Es un amarillo agradable, pero en los baños...Tan claro, que no lo podrias creer...."

Harry rio.

"Como llegaste a Ernie?", pregunto Harry, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"Pues bien...Ernie es la pareja de Ron," comento Seamus, "Y hace mas o menos un mes, tuvimos la tarea, en Herbologia, de recojer unas plantas que solo florecen en la noche...Tu sabes a lo que me refiero...", Harry asinrio y él prosiguio: "Ya que Ron estaba demasiado ocupado con Blaise y Susan Bones, mi pareja, no queria salir en la oscuridad, nos unimos...ya...y el destino tomo su rumbo."

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, que llevaba a Lupin, salio de repente un Draco bostezante hacia ellos.

"He!", Harry lo beso alegre.

Draco no lo noto, sino que volvio a bostezar.

"Cansado?", pregunto Harry sonriente.

"No puedo dormir en un sofá. Estoy acostumbrado a las camas," se defendio Draco, antes de mirar a Seamus escepticamente.

"Hi Malfoy!", lo saludo el Irlandes.

"Por que sofá?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Oh...dormi en el departamente de Marcus y Wood," aclaro Draco y empezo a caminar.

"Ach? Entonces Blaise y Ron se reconciliaron?", Harry y Seamus lo siguieron.

"Ni idea," el Slytherin se alzo de hombros, "Lleve a Weasel hasta él y entonces se puso a gritar...asi que Sali. Tres horas despues quize ir a dormir. Entre a la habitacion y Zabini seguia gritando...Y antes de dormir en la Sala Comun, prefiero dormir donde Marcus."

"Ui...Ron tiene algo bonito que oir," dijo Seamus.

"Su culpa," bostezo Draco.

"Dray, yo....", empezo Harry, pero el Slytherin lo miro amenazante.

"Que?", Harry no entendia, que habia hecho mal.

"Draco," lo corrigio el Slytherin, "Ningun Dray, ningun Dracolein, Draci o algo mas. Yo me llamo Draco!"

"Mal geniado en la mañana?", rio Seamus.

"Callate, Finnigan," siseo Draco, "No tengo mal humor en la mañana, cuando puedo dormir."

"Oh, Dracolein," Harry imiot la voz de Pansy, "No te pongas bravito.

"Se oye bien," burlo Seamus.

"Tipico Gryffindor!", gruño Draco, antes de girar en otro pasillo.

"Tipico Slytherin!", lo imito Seamus, cuando Draco estuvo bastante lejos.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Comun, solo habian algunos Ravenclaws en ella, entre ellos Cho Chang y sus amiguitas risueñas.

Para sorpresa de Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor ya habia alguien, y era Ron. Este hacia flotar su taza de té en el aire.

"Buenos dias," le saludo Seamus, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Harry se sento frente a ellos.

"Que hay de bueno en esta mañana?", pregunto Ron y dejo de observar su taza.

Harry se sorprendio, al ver el rostro de Ron.

Tenia morados en ambos ojos.

"Oh, por Dios," dijo Harry sin aliento, "Blaise hizo eso?"

Ron sacudio la cabeza.

"El izquierdo es de Blaise," aclaro él, "El derecho es de tu tesoro!"

Seamus se sacudia de la risa.

"Estas tratando de coleccionar recuerdos de los Slytherins," sonrio el Irlandes.

"Sabia que era una mala señal, el que se hubieran quedado diez minutos en la entrada," suspiro Harry.

"Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo," murmuro Ron y miro lleno de odio a Draco, quien entraba en el Comedor en ese momento.

"Y con Blaise? Todo en orden?", pregunto Harry.

"Mira mi ojo izquierdo...," dijo Ron furioso, "...se ve como si todo estuviera en orden?"

En ese momento, las chicas de Ravenclaw rieron mas fuerte.

Harry las miro sorprendido, hasta que encontro la razon de su comportamiento.

Lupin y Sirius abrazados, entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Harry estuvo seguro de oir un "No son tiernos?", de Cho, cuando Sirius beso a su licantropo en la mejilla.

"Lupin y Black son una pareja?", pregunto Seamus confundido.

"Si, y eso desde Quinto," respondio Harry orgulloso, "Si tengo suerte, durare todo ese mismo tiempo con Draco."

"Dias, Harry," lo saludo Lupin amablemente y empezo a reir, cuando Sirius beso su nuca.

"Utilizas bien tu libertad, verdad?", pregunto dirigiendose a Sirius.

Sirius solo sonrio, antes de darle vuelta a la cabeza de Lupin y besarlo.

Las Ravenclaws reian mas fuerte y cuando ambos se separaron, Lupin estaba bastante sonrojado.

"Tienes siempre que hacer eso?", susurro el licantropo apenado.

"Quiero mostrarle al mundo que me perteneces," dijo Sirius en voz alta, por lo que Lupin se sonrojo mas y las Ravenclaws parecian no querer dejar de reir.

"Ademas uno puede besar a su Prometido," agrego Sirius.

Ante eso, McGonagall se atoro con su bebida, Snape hizo un sonido y Dumbledore los miro sonriente.

"Que bonito! El pulgoso y el licantropo. A esa boda no quiero asistir," siseo Snape.

"Tampoco te vamos a invitar," dijo Sirius, luego de que ambos hubiesen ido a la mesa de Profesores.

"Como paso?", pregunto McGonagall confundido.

"Pues bien...," empezo Lupin.

Flashback

„Tenemos fans,"se alegro Sirius, cuando el y Remus entraron en el departamento.

"Si vuelves a decir 'Tenemos fans', tendras que pasar la noche afuera," amenazo Remus bromeante.

"No lo harias," dijo Sirius y jalo a su licantropo para abrazarlo.

"Me...," pequeño beso, "...amas...", otro beso, "...demasiado para hacerlo." Luego lo beso largamente.

"Puede ser," dijo Remus serio, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, "...pero has sobrevivido doce años en Azkaban, asi que una noche afuera no te va a matar."

Cuando vio la cara asustada de Sirius, solo pudo reir.

"Padfoot, era una broma," lo tranquilizo.

"Oh...bien...," Sirius respiro aliviado, „...Tenia miedo, que tuviera que dormir afuera. Te veias realmente serio."

"Ach?", rio Remus, "Tu sabes que jamas te haria eso..."

Se tiro espontaneamente hacia Sirius, este se balanceo hacia atras, haciendo que los dos cayeran en el sofá.

"Siempre es sorprendente, la manera rapida en la que te me tiras," sonrio Sirius.

„Eso quiero no haberlo oido,"susurro Remus y lo beso.

"Todo lo que quieras, cariño," Sirius giro a ambos, de manera que el quedara encima.

"Hare todo, lo que tu quieras," repitio él, antes de besar a Remus.

El beso se transformo en uno lleno de pasion y Sirius tuvo problemas para decir "Habitacion".

"No," Remus lo separo un poco de él.

"Por que no?", se quejo Sirius y puso su mejor mirada.

"Finnigan," respondio Remus.

"Te gustan los adolescentes?", pregunto Sirius sorprendido y recibio por ello un golpe en la cabeza.

"Quiero decir, que Harry podria venir. Finnigan le dara rapidamente la noticia," aclaro Remus, "Y no importa lo tolerante que sea. Pienso, que no querra ver eso."

"Pero entonces puede aprender algo," dijo Sirius ofendido, "Lo va a necesitar..."

"Eres incorregible," suspiro Remus.

"Ademas, si estamos en la habitacion, no nos podra ver de inmediato y tu con tus sentidos de hombre lobo lo oiras de inmediato," dijo Sirius, "...Asi que...habitacion?"

Acaricio el brazo de Remus suplicante.

"Como si pudiera resistirme a tu mirada," suspiro Remus y se levanto.

La mueca de Sirius se ilumino, y empujo al licantropo hacia la habitacion.

"Deja la prisa," rio Remus y abrio la puerta.

Se detuvo abruptamente, cuando vio las muchas velas flotando, que le regalaban al cuarto una suave luz.

"Que pasa aqui?", se pregunto el licantropo.

"Sientate," pidio Sirius y lo llevo hasta la cama.

Confundido siguio el pedido y noto, que la cama estaba llena de flores de cerezo.

Remus miro a su novio confundido.

No podia creer que aun se acordara de eso.

Poco despues de la graduacion habia fantaseado con flores de cerezo y le habia dicho a Sirius lo mucho que le gustaria tener una cama llena de ellas.

Se preguntaba como habia Sirius conseguido las flores en esa epoca.

"Moony!", empezo Sirius y se paro nervioso frente al licantropo.

"Recuerdas la conversacion que tuvimos luego de la boda de James y Lily?", pregunto él.

Remus sonrio.

"Como podria olvidarlo?", pregunto, „Una discusion tan ridicula no la habiamos tenido nunca y no creo que podamos superarla...Tal vez no se habria salido tanto de control, si no hubieras tomado si tu hubieras estado sobrio," replico Sirius sonriente.

"Yo no grite, que Black sonaba mas poderoso y significativo y estuve a punto de causarle con eso un infarto a una anciana," replico Remus tranquilo.

"Pues, de todas maneras...Lo importante es que te acuerdas," le interrumpio Sirius rapidamente.

Acaricio la mejilla del licantropo, que lo miraba confundido.

"Moony! Remus! Cuando te vi por primera vez en esa cabina en el tren, supe de inmediato, que queria protegerte...cuando nos conocimos menor, supe, que jamas queria perderte...," comento Sirius, "Y...en el quinto mes de nuestra relacion...ahi lo supe con toda seguridad...No puedes imaginarte, lo terrible que fue el tiempo en Azkaban. No sabia, si volveria a verte o si tu me veias como un asesino, como alguien, que tal vez jugo todo el tiempo contigo...creeme, estaba desesperado, pues...lo que se me hizo claro en ese quinto mes..." se interrumpio y se arrodillo frente a Remus.

"Que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...", saco un estuche negro de su bolsillo, "Y por eso te pregunto...," abrio el estuche y este mostro un anillo de oro blanco, en el que estaban grabados un lobo y un perro, "Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Remus no logro decir nada, sino que miraba del anillo a Sirius, quien lo miraba esperanzado.

"Yo soy un hombre lobo!", dijo finalmente en voz baja, "Estar juntos es una cosa, pero quieres en serio casarte con un hombre lobo?"

"Por eso mencione ambos nombres," Sirius sonrio, "Te amo a ti y amo eso, que esta en ti...y quiero estar tanto con Remus como con Moony para siempre."

Remus tuvo que controlarse para no llorar.

Pero por mucho que se esforzo, una lagrima salio de sus ojos y cayo en el brazo de Sirius.

"Es eso un si?", pregunto este cuidadosamente.

"Claro que es un si," dijo Remus y lo beso apasionadamente.

Flashback Ende

"Una boda!", Dumbledore aplaudio alegre, "Van a celebrarlo en Hogwarts, espero..."

"No sabemos ni siquiera **cuando** va a llevarse a cabo," dijo Lupin, "Menos aun **donde**! Lo unico que sabemos, es **quien** se casara."

"En primavera los terrenos son hermosos," fantaseo Dumbledore, "O ahora en Invierno..."

"Sera en Primavera," dijo Lupin.

"Lastima. Podriamos haberlo hecho en el Lago congelado," comento Dumbledore desilucionado, "Y todos los terrenos llenos de nieve le hubieran dado un aire romantico..."

"Y un frio," agrego Sirius.

"Tonterias," dijo Dumbledore, "Tambien pense en eso. Hay una pocion, que lo calienta a uno desde adentro...Severus la hubiera hecho para ustedes como regalo de matrimonio..." ignoro la mirada llena de odio de Snape, "...y entonces nadie se congelaria...Pero si lo quieren en Primavera..."

Los ojos de Lupin tomaron un brillo soñador.

"Eso suena romantico! En el Lago, rodeados por la nieve," le susurro a Sirius.

"Dumbledore? Podriamos hablarlo mas tarde en su oficina," pidio Sirius.

"Por supuesto," se alegro Dumbledore.

Ron habia observado a los dos, pero cuando se sentaron, volvio a observar su taza.

"Ellos estan desde Quinto juntos y ahora se casaran," suspiro él, "Y yo que logre? Luego de dos meses se acabo."

"Lo vas a ganar de vuelta," le consolo Seamus.

"Y si no, alegrate de que ya no vas a recibir mas Howlers," dijo Harry.

"Gracias! Ese era el consuelo que necesitaba," dijo Ron sarcastico.

"No soy bueno consolando en cuestiones amorosas," se disculpo Harry, "No he tenido esos problemas."

"Yo si," les recordo Seamus. "Dean no me queria tampoco..."

"Dean?", Ron alzo una ceja, "Pero él no esta con Lavender?"

"Lo que dije," dijo Seamus.

"Tu? En Dean?", pregunto Ron confundido.

"Si! No me digas, que no lo habias notado," se sorprendio Harry.

"Los he descuidado mucho por Blaise," susurro Ron presionado.

"Tienes razon, pero nadie te hace reclamos," dijo Harry en voz baja, "Mirame a mi. Estuve casi toda la semana en Slytherin!"

"Seamus," sollozo Ron, "Ya que te conoces con eso. Que debo hacer ahora?"

"Acude a los Hufflepuffs," respondio Seamus y Harry tuvo que reir ante el tono serio del Irlandes.

"A los Hufflepuffs?", pregunto Ron.

"Si! Eso ayuda! Busca a alguien nuevo,"Seamus asintio.

"Bien...Hannah es bonita...y Ernie esta bastante bien," dijo Ron sonriente.

"Te mantienes alejado de Ernie," siseo Seamus.

Ron miro al Irlandes confundido.

"Pero tu dijiste, que yo..."

"Ernie no!", le interrumpio Seamus, "Puedes tener a Hannah, pero a Ernie ni me lo miras mal..."

"Que pasa contigo? No estaras saliendo con el, verdad?", bromeo Ron, pero cuando vio, que Seamus bajo la cabeza, abrio los ojos.

"Oh, eso aclara algunas cosas...No te preocupes. No te lo quitare," Ron calmo al Irlandes.

Mientras comian el desayuno, Harry observo la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Le hubiera gustado mas observar a Draco, pero este se habia sentado dandole la espalda.

"Tu querido quiere hablar contigo," Ron señalo al rubio Slytherin, quien se habia levantado de la mesa de Slytherin y todo el camino hasta la puerta, habia observado a Harry.

"Disculpenme," se despidio Harry y salio lentamente.

Vio la cabeza rubia, doblar por una esquina y pudo imaginarse donde queria ir.

Por un monton de Hufflepuffs de primero, tuvo que ir mas despacio y casi pierde al Slytherin.

Esto lo tomo calmado y fue hacia la biblioteca.

Madam Pince aun no estaba presente, pero vio una cabeza rubia perderse tras un estante.

Camino despacio hasta la oscura esquina, en la que encontro a Draco sentado en una mesa.

"Y? Weasel y Zabini se reconciliaron?", pregunto este de una vez,

Harry nego con la cabeza.

"Entonces el segundo morado es de Zabini," rio Draco, "Le queda bien al Weasel."

"Por que tenias que pegarle?", quiso saber Harry.

"Él empezo," se defendio el Slytherin.

"Pero a ti no te veo nada," dijo Harry acusatoriamente.

"Porque no ves detalladamente," dijo Draco y se subio un poco su camiseta, mostrando asi un gran morado en su estomago.

Harry respiro profundo y toco cuidadosamente el morado, por lo que Draco temblo.

"Lo siento," susurro Harry y retiro su mano.

"Lo puedes reparar," susurro Draco, lo jalo hacia el y lo beso.

Harry penso que su corazon iba a explotar, tan rapido palpito, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron.

"Dracolein," oyeron de repente la voz de Pansy.

"Oh, maldicion," gruño Draco, se separo de Harry y lo empujo tras un estante.

"Ahi estas, Draco," llamo Pansy cuando lo descubrio en la esquina.

"Que?", le dijo.

"Por que tan malhumorado?...Hice algo?", pregunto ella confundida.

"Queria estar tranquilo," respondio Draco de mala manera.

"Lo siento...pero ha pasado algo," dijo Pansy, "Zabini se esta golpeando con Vinc..."

"Que hace que?", pregunto Draco aterrado, "No tiene ninguna oportunidad."

"Zabini esta algo furioso...nunca lo habia visto asi," comento Pansy, "No lo creeras, pero ya mando a Greg a la enfermeria..."

"Ach?", Draco parecia, al contrario de Pansy, encontrar aquello divertido.

"Estoy hablando en serio," asevero Pansy, "Tiene un muy mal humor hoy...tambien le hecho un hechizo a Millicent. Ella tambien esta en la enfermeria, por que todo el tiempo salen gusanos de sus oidos..."

Harry tuvo que controlarse para no reir; no queria llamar la atencion de Pansy a él.

"Zabini hizo eso? Y tengo que creerte?", sonrio Draco.

"Ven conmigo," dijo Pansy y lo saco de la biblioteca, "Y entonces lo veras tu mismo."

Cuando abandonaron la biblioteca, Harry no pudo hacer mas que reir a todo pulmon.

Aun sonriente, volvio a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, en donde Ron y Seamus jugaban ajedrez magico.

"Que es tan divertido?", pregunto Ron confundido.

"Blaise...se esta golpeando con todo Slytherin," rio Harry, "Que hiciste con el?"

"No estas hablando en serio?", pregunto Seamus, "Blaise siempre parecia tan calmado."

"Genial! Ahora cambie su caracter," suspiro Ron.

"Desde que no se vuelva como los otros Slytherins," le calmo Seamus.

"Quiero tenerlo de vuelta," se quejo Ron de repente.

"En una cosa tiene Draco razon," dijo Harry, luego de que se cercioro de que nadie estuviera alli, "Es tu culpa!"

"Tambien se la podria dar a ti y a tu querido," dijo Ron sonriente, "Si ustedes dos no...", no podia decirlo, "...entonces no hubiera hablado asi sobre los Slytherins y Blaise estaria conmigo."

"Claro! Dame la culpa," gruño Harry, "Porque tu eres tan inocente!"

TBC


	38. TIMOs de Prueba

**Cambios**

-

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Advertencia: Slash

* * *

Harry tuvo que retractarse en sus comparaciones sobre Draco y Hermione, luego de que estuvo estudiando con el Slytherin para los TIMOs de prueba.

Draco era mil veces peor!

Contrario a Hermione, este lo podía presionar.

La frase "Si no estudias, no te vuelvo a besar" habia tenido que oirla unas diez veces por día.

Aunque tenia que admitir que este tenia alguna idea en todas las materias.

No le sorprendería, que fuese mejor que Hermione, quien no habia reducido su tiempo con Viktor.

Ron y Blaise se habían reconciliado luego de dos semanas de haber estado separados, un sensacional partido de Quidditch y una estúpida acción de Ron, y solo se les veía en los pasillos como dos tórtolos.

Harry tenia que reír, cada vez que recordaba la reconciliación.

Flashback

"_Sigue 610 a 0 a favor de Slytherin," sonó _la voz de Lee Jordan sobre todo el estadio_, "No creo que Hufflepuff pueda alcanzarlos. No tengo que mencionar, que nuestra bella Alyson ha sido la responsable por los tantos...Ustedes ya saben lo bella, talentosa y..."_

"_Mister Jordan!," lo interrumpió la molesta voz de McGonagall, "Para sus fantaseos de enamorado tiene suficiente tiempo después. Concentrece en el juego!"_

"_Claro, Profesor!...Baldwin pasa a Bones. La pequeña no es mala. Pritchard y Parker se concentran en ella, pero esquiva todas las bludgers sin problema...Tira y...Malfoy detiene...El chico es de veras bueno como Guardián. Tres juegos! Y no ha dejado pasar ni una sola Quaffle..Ya, Flint, te muerdes el trasero, porque fuiste tan tonto, de ponerlo...Oh, mire Profesor. Que nube tan bonita!"_

Harry, quien estaba con Hermione, Ron y el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, en una de las tribunas neutrales, pudo ver claramente a McGonagall, quien trataba de quitarle el micrófono a Lee.

Pero este se defendía y luego de diez disculpas hacia Marcus, esta lo dejo seguir narrando.

"Eso no lo vamos a alcanzar," murmuro Angelina Johnson junto a él.

"Si, también pienso así," dijo Alicia Spinnet.

"Si Malfoy no se deja anotar unos tantos, podemos hacer nuestras maletas," dijo Katie Bell.

"No creo, que lo haga," dijo Harry, mientras observaba a su novio secreto, quien volaba alrededor de los anillos concentrado.

"No vamos a alcanzarlo," repitió Angelina suspirando, "Si hubiésemos hecho mas puntos en nuestro juego contra Hufflepuff."

Al decir esto miro a Harry acusatoriamente.

"Yo no quería atrapar la snitch," se defendió Harry, "Cuantas veces tengo que disculparme?"

"Ravenclaw es mejor que Hufflepuff," pensó Fred, "Lo mejor es que tires a Cho Chang de su escoba, Harry. Entonces te podrás tomar todo el tiempo que quieras con la snitch..." George le lanzo una mirada asesina, antes de seguir mirando soñadoramente a Cho, quien estaba unas filas delante de ellos.

"Y toma mucho café," dijo Katie, "No vas a bostezar ni una sola vet en ese partido."

"He! Yo soy el Capitán," les recordó Harry.

"Entonces comportate como uno," murmuro Angelina.

"_Y nuevamente un tanto para Slytherin...Alyson, eso fue genial!"_

"No es simplemente tierno?", fantaseo Ron y no quito su mirada de Blaise, quien esquivaba una bludger.

"Aun no se han reconciliado?", pregunto Hermione con voz aburrida.

"No! He tratado de hablar con el mil veces, pero...", en los ojos de Ron se formaron lágrimas.

El pelirrojo lloraba casi todo el tiempo, desde que habia terminado con Blaise.

Para él habia sido especialmente difícil, cuando vio a Blaise coqueteando con Pansy Parkinson en los pasillos.

Draco le habia contado a Harry que, a través de su acción de 'Hechiza a todo Slytherin', mas de la mitad de Slytherin termino en la enfermería por dos días, y Blaise era respetado por fin por los demás e incluso temido por algunos.

"Pero?", dijo Fred.

"Siempre me evade," sollozo Ron, "No tengo oportunidad de hablar con el. Menos aun, que Crabbe y Goyle se volvieron sus guardaespaldas."

"Le puedo pedir a Draco, que los distraiga por un día," le susurro Harry.

"No sirve," rechazo Ron agradecido, "Necesito un buen comienzo, para que me oiga, pero no se..."

Los ojos de Ron se volvieron mas grandes, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea.

"Tengo que arreglar algo," con esas palabras, el pelirrojo corrió de la tribuna.

"Que paso ahora?", pregunto Fred confundido.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Observo el juego, aunque era obvio, quien iba a ganar.

Draco habia creado un equipo invencible.

"No lo esta haciendo," dijo de repente Hermione, cuando Blaise anotaba un tanto para Slytherin.

"Quien no esta haciendo que?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Ron," Hermione señalo a la tribuna de profesores, en la que Ron pasaba junto a Snape y se dirigía a Lee y McGonagall.

"_Por la Bludger de Tabbot, Miller perdio la Quaffle. Esta va hacia Roberts. Roberts a Bones. Bones a nuestro Hipopótamo..." "Mister Jordan!"_

"_Perdón...a Baldwin. Ella tira y...Malfoy atrapa. La Quaffle va de nuevo a Miller...Miller a Chester....."_

Lee se interrumpió y Harry pudo ver como discutía con Ron.

McGonagall interfirió y luego de unas frases de Ron, se limpio algunas lágrimas disimuladamente y le dio el micrófono a Ron.

"_Blaise!",_ retumbo la voz de Ron sobre el estadio y de inmediato todas las escobas y jugadores se detuvieron, y como los espectadores observaron en dirección a Ron, confundidos.

"Lee entrego el micrófono," se sorprendió Fred, "Él ya esta casado con el micrófono."

"_Blaise! Te amo," _empezó Ron,_ "Lo que dije...tu sabes, que no me refería a ti. Me disculpo. Tuve que haber pensado, antes de haber dicho algo así sobre los Slytherins. Pero ya ha sucedido y no lo puedo cambiar. Solo me puedo disculpar. Contigo y..." _respiro profundo antes de seguir:_" Y con todos los Slytherin! Lo siento. Perdonen, que sea un idiota. Lo siento, Slytherin!!"_

Harry y Hermione miraban hacia la tribuna de profesores con la boca abierta.

Harry no podía creerlo.

Acababa Ron Weasley de disculpase con Slytherin?

Las filas de Slytherins estaban no menos sorprendidas.

Ellos también miraban al Gryffindor pelirrojo sorprendidos.

"_Ya...después de que lo dije, puedo continuar. Blaise, yo se, que no puedo quitarle a Lee su micrófono y disculparme y luego esperar, que todo este en orden! Yo se! Se que te ofendí y te lastime. Una simple disculpa no lo repara. Pero tienes que saber, que las dos ultimas semanas, fueron las peores de mi vida. Por que? No porque Fred y George me utilizaron como conejillo de indias o porque Seamus me gano en ajedrez mágico por primera vez o por Ginny, quien casi me exilia en la biblioteca. No! Fue, porque no estabas conmigo. No me habia sentido en toda mi vida tan solo, como en las ultimas dos semanas. En cada minuto solo pensaba en ti...lo que a propósito, aclara tu triunfo Seamus, así que no estés orgulloso...tu estas en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños. 24 horas al día las paso pensando en ti. Te amo! Y estas semanas, en las cuales estuve separado de ti, me lo demostraron. Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! A ti! Y como eres! Amo a Blaise Zabini, el chico mas tierno de esta escuela y amo a Blaise Zabini, el Slytherin..."_

Pasaron algunos momentos en los que Blaise y Ron solo se miraron, hasta que una sonrisa surco el rostro del Slytherin y él voló lentamente hacia la tribuna de profesores.

Ya que Ron le habia entregado a Lee el micrófono, no se podía entender, lo que él dijo, pero se pudieron ver, como Blaise lo jalaba hacia él y lo besaba.

El aplauso, que se extendió por el estadio fue tan alto, que Harry sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en el Mundial de Quidditch.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Blaise dijo algo, por lo que Ron empezó a reír y finalmente, para sorpresa de todos, subió a la escoba de Blaise y ambos volaron a la mitad del campo.

Viola Miller aun tenia la Quaffle en sus manos y luego de un silbido de Oliver, que solo sirvio para recordarle a los presentes que todavía estaba el juego, ella la entrego a Alyson Chester, quien anoto otro tanto para Slytherin.

"_Ya..parece que el juego continua," oyeron la voz de Lee, "Slytherin tiene un visitante...Ron, tu sabes, que estas en Gryffindor?"_

"_Mister Jordan! Dejelo!"_

"_Por supuesto, Profesor...Bladwin a Bones..la bludger de Parker la confunde...Zabini/Weasley en posesión de la Quaffle...pase a Miller...Miller a Chester...Chester a Zabini y gol. 640 a 0 a favor de Slytherin y un Gryffindor!"_

"Ron no acaba de hacer eso?", pregunto Hermione, quien no habia quitado su mirada de la tribuna de profesores.

"Claro que lo hizo," dijo Harry orgullosos.

"Y ahora esta cometiendo alta traición," dijo Fred y observo malhumorado a Ron y Blaise.

"_Walsh y Krum han visto la Snitch," _con esto, Lee trajo a todos de vuelta al juego.

"_Pritchard y Parker desviaron a Walsh...Krum se acerca...y la tiene..."_

"Slytherin gana. 790 a 0," llamo Oliver y finalizo así el partido.

Flashback End

Oh si! Así habia sido.

Los primeros dias tras el juego, Ron habia tenido que oír tontas bromas de sus hermanos, pero estos de habían calmado rápidamente.

"Y cuantos pelos de gato?", oyó de repente la voz de Blaise y fue sacado así de sus pensamientos.

"Cinco," dijo Neville.

"Correcto. Hazlo así en un rato y habrás logrado los TIMOs de prueba,"dijo Blaise.

Verdadsuspiro Harry Hoy son los TIMOs de prueba

"Harry? Vienes?", pregunto Ron, frente a la puerta de la habitación.

"Claro," respondió Harry y salto del alféizar, antes de avanzar hacia Ron.

Tras él, oyó como Blaise le preguntaba a Neville algunas cosas sobre Pociones.

"Estudiaron, verdad?", pregunto Hermione, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor.

"A ti también, unos buenos días," respondió Ron sarcástico.

"Si," suspiro Harry, "Mas de lo que puedes imaginarte."

"Bien...puedo copiarme de ti?", pidió Hermione.

Harry se atoro con su té y miro a confundido a la chica.

"Quieres que?", pregunto.

"Copiarme...no creo, que lo logre de otra manera y no quiero terminar con Viktor," dijo Hermione apenada.

"Hermione! Las cosas esas se llaman TIMOs de prueba, porque son una prueba," aclaro Ron, con una voz que normalmente se usa con niños pequeños, "Para los TIMOs tienes que empezar a preocuparte."

"Ni siquiera se, como funciona! Nos encerraran en salones o..."

"Hermione! Tu eres prefecta," la interrumpió Harry, "Deberías saberlo."

"No tuve tiempo de ir a las reuniones," se defendió, "Estaba ocupada con Viktor!"

"Y yo con Ernie," interfirió Seamus, "Y sin embargo estuve en las reuniones!"

"Si, pero solo porque Ernie también es prefecto," dijo Hermione.

"También hubiese ido, si él no lo fuera," replico Seamus.

"A donde tenemos que ir?", pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a Seamus.

"A ningún lado. Nos quedaremos en el Comedor," respondió Seamus, "Se realizaran aquí. Tenemos una hora para cada materia. Los cuestionarios tendrán 100 preguntas y un hechizo anti-trampas. Si alguien se copia de otra persona, su cuestionario brillara y la prueba no será reconocida."

"No funcionara que te copies," rió Ron y Hermione se puso pálida.

"Algo mas, que debamos saber?", pregunto Harry.

"No, todo lo demás lo aclarara Dumbledore, cuando los demás se vayan a sus clases," respondió Seamus.

Harry noto que el Comedor se iba vaciando y que el desayuno desapareció.

"Bienvenidos a los TIMOs y EXTASIS de prueba," dijo Dumbledore, "Les pido que se corran un puesto para mantener distancia con sus compañeros. Ya que solo somos dos clases, esto no será problema."

Harry se corrió lejos de Hermione y noto entonces, que Fred estaba sentado a su izquierda y que le sonreía alentadoramente.

"Empezaremos con Pociones," prosiguió Dumbledore, mientras que en las paredes del Comedor aparecía 'TIMOs y EXTASIS de prueba; Pociones' en letras doradas, "Tienen exactamente una hora. Luego seguirá Transformaciones, luego Encantamientos y tras eso Adivinación. Si alguno llega a no visitar alguna de las materias, abandonara el Comedor. Luego del almuerzo permanecerán aquí."

Aplaudió una vez y frente a cada alumno apareció un cuestionario de cinco cm de grueso.

Harry leyó 'Quinto año, TIMOs de prueba; Pociones; Harry Potter' en la esquina derecha.

Al mismo tiempo apareció junto a las letras en la pared, un reloj que marcaba en rojo **60:00**

"empiezen ya," Dumbledore volvió a aplaudir y el reloj empezó su cuenta regresiva.

**59:59, 59:58**...Harry observo el reloj por un rato, hasta que fue consciente, que debía concentrase en el cuestionario.

1. A cual ingrediente debe poner atención, cuando se prepara una Leistungstrank?

Harry sonrió.

Eso no lo iba a olvidar.

Pues aquella habia sido la respuesta correcta de Neville.

**43:14 **23. Describa el efecto del Veritaserum!

**25:11 **59. Que mago invento la Poción Multijugos?

**09:09 **95. Se pueden agregar hojas de rosa a una poción de amor? En el caso de si, por que? En el caso de no, por que?

**02:21 **100. Escriba una pequeña biografía del inventor de la Vita-Trank!

**00:57 **Harry dejo su pluma a un lado, cansado.

No habia creído que pudiera responder cien preguntas de pociones y tener un buen presentimiento.

Observo como los últimos segundos llegaban a su fin.

Cuando el reloj llego a **00:00 **, todos los cuestionarios desaparecieron, por lo oyó a Hermione gemir desesperada.

No le extrañaría, que hubiese tratado de responder las preguntas tan detalladamente y por lo tanto no hubiese llegado a la ultima.

"Tienen diez minutos de descanso," dijo Dumbleodre.

Las letras en la pared cambiaron a 'TIMOs y EXTASIS de prueba; Transformaciones'.

"No puedo creer que ya se haya acabado," se quejo Hermione, "Estaba hasta ahora en la pregunta 78."

"No habrás escrito una novela?", pregunto Ron escéptico.

"Pensé que tenia que ser detallado," admitió Hermione en voz baja.

Harry observo la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco conversaba con Blaise.

Como si el rubio hubiese notado la mirada, observo a Harry y lo saludo.

"Saben que no puedo creer?", dijo de repente Neville, "Pienso, que respondí bien las preguntas. Fue mas fácil, que cuando Snape lo pregunta."

"Solo te puedo dar la razón," dijo Harry.

"Y como les fue a ustedes?", pregunto Ron a sus hermanos.

"Genial. Si es igual de fácil en los EXTASIS, voy a ser mejor que Percy," sonrió Fred.

"Me concentre demasiado en Cho," suspiro George y observo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, "Por eso llegue solo a la pregunta 34."

"Por lo menos eso no lo suman en ningún lado," le tranquilizo Hermione, pero Harry tenia la sensación, de que se quería calmar ella misma.

"Los diez minutos han terminado," llamo Dumbledore y de inmediato el silencio reino en el Comedor.

Volvió a aplaudir y los siguientes cuestionarios aparecieron.

"Empiezen ya!"

El reloj volvió a contar de **60:00 **para abajo.

Harry solo podía estar agradecido, de que Draco lo hubiese obligado a estudiar.

Sin él, no habría podido superar eso.

**49:43 **9. Aclare en base a un ejemplo, por que no se deben cruzar seres vivos con objetos?

**34:21 **49. Que hechizo hay que usar, cuando se quiere transformar un escarabajo en un botón?

**19:09 **78. Tienen los Animagos que estar registrados? En caso de si, por que? En caso de no, por que?

**01:12 **100. Nombre los tres primeros países en los que aparecieron los Animagos?

Con una sensación mas mala, que en Pociones, acabo el cuestionario.

En los diez minutos de pausa, imito a Hermione y hojeo una vez mas el libro de Encantamientos.

Cuando Dumbledore se levanto, lo metió en su maleta.

Volvió a aparecer otro cuestionario, luego de que Dumbledore hubo aplaudido.

**54:12 **6. Describa los movimientos obligatorios, cuando se realiza un hechizo!

**23:01 **65. Nombre las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables y que efecto tienen para ambas partes!

**05:43 **97. Que hechizo hace flotar objetos?

Cuando los cuestionarios desaparecieron, Harry tomo su maleta, le deseo suerte a Ron en Adivinación y abandono con Hermione el Gran Comedor.

"No me presentare en los exámenes de la tarde," se quejo Hermione, "No lo lograre."

"Oh, la pobre Sangre Sucia se esta volviendo tonta para preguntas fáciles?", burlo Pansy, quien salía con Draco del Comedor.

"Que hacen aquí?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"No tenemos Adivinación, Potter," le recordó Draco, "Eres tan tonto como para recordarlo?"

"Estaré en la Sala Común," dijo Pansy a Draco, "Tengo que escribir mi carta...Nos vemos después."

Draco asintió, como signo de que habia entendido.

"Ahora dime, como te fue?", pregunto Draco, luego de asegurarse, que no habia nadie cerca.

"Estaré en la Biblioteca," dijo Hermione y siguió caminando.

"Sin ti, seguramente habría reprobado," contesto Harry sinceramente.

"Que recibo por eso?", pregunto Draco pícaramente.

Harry tomo su mano y lo jalo hacia el departamento de Lupin.

Esta estaba vacía esta vez, pero se aseguro, observando en las otras habitaciones.

"Recibo un departamento," dijo Draco alegre, "No tenias que hacerlo. Es demasiado!"

"Idiota," susurro Harry cariñoso y lo beso.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá.

Aun besándose, acariciaron la espalda del otro.

"Potter, debemos hablar," dijo Draco y alejo a Harry un poco.

"Paso algo?", pregunto Harry preocupado.

"No...y ese es exactamente el problema," admitió Draco.

"Lo siento. No lo entiendo," dijo Harry.

"Potter...estamos desde hace un mes juntos," empezó Draco, "Y tu besas muy bien y todo...pero yo no quiero solo besar."

Harry gimió por dentro.

Habia temido una conversación así, desde el primer día de su relación.

"Draco, yo se, lo que quieres decir con eso...pero...a decir verdad, no estoy preparado," se disculpo Harry.

"He! No hay problema," aseguro Draco, "Solo quería preguntar."

"Estas desilusionado?", pregunto Harry cuidadosamente.

El Slytherin suspiro, antes de tomar a Harry en sus brazos y besarlo rápidamente.

"Ne, no te preocupes," susurro Draco, "No habia esperado, que dijeras que si."

Harry se recosto en el pecho del Slytherin y disfruto las manos de Draco, que acariciaban tiernamente su estómago.

"No lo hiciste?", pregunto Harry confundido, "Soy tan predecible?"

"No, pero ya que Weasel es mas temperamental que tu, pensé, que necesitas tres veces mas de tiempo que él," aclaro Draco, "Y Weasel se metió en la cama con Blaise a la segunda semana, así que..."

"Tendría yo que hacerlo en dos semanas?", finalizo Harry.

"Según mis cálculos," asintió Draco, "Y tenemos suerte. Son vacaciones de Navidad. Yo me quedo aquí...y tu?"

"A donde habría de ir? Ron ira con Blaise y Hermione a casa," respondió Harry, "....Desde cuando dejaste de llamar a Blaise por su apellido?"

"Puedo llamar a la gente como quiera," dijo Draco obstinado.

"Pero Harry no puedes decirlo?", pregunto el Gryffindor.

"Por que habría, Potter?", replico Draco sonriente.

"Me rindo," suspiro Harry, "Sigue llamándome Potter!"

"Lo haré," la sonrisa de Draco se amplio un poco mas.

El silencio reino por un rato entre ellos, en el que Harry disfruto de las caricias del Slytherin.

"Quien fue?", pregunto Harry cuidadosamente.

Ante la mirada confundida de Draco siguió hablando: "Con el/la que te acostaste."

"Ya te lo dije," le recordó Draco.

"Blaise no fue," dijo Harry, "Le pregunte.

"Yo no dije Blaise...Dije Zabini," replico Draco, "No te has preguntado, por que sigo en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Eso de Snape fue solo una excusa para no enseñarles a los Slytherins a sentir auras y formarlos como mejores Mortifagos. Blaise es su hijo; a él no lo podía sacar. Ya y yo...Tu mismo dices, que soy atractivo y Zabini tampoco esta mal, así que no fue tan malo."

"Con el padre de Blaise?", grito Harry y pego un salto.

Cuando vio la sonrisa reticente de su Slytherin, se volvió a calmar.

"Eso no fue gracioso,"gruño.

"Lo siento," rió Draco, "Pero tu cara lo valió."

"Sabes, como me asustaste?" acuso Harry.

"Si me crees, no puedo hacer nada," sonrió Draco, "Yo debería estar ofendido, porque me crees capaz de eso...pero tu cara lo arregla todo."

Harry suspiro, antes de volver a sentarse junto a Draco.

"Y quien fue de veras?", pregunto Harry luego de un rato.

"Harry...lo siento, pero no quiero decirlo," se disculpo Draco.

"No hay problema...quieres tomar algo?", Harry cambio el tema, "Descubrí bebidas en el estudio de Remus."

"Yo las traigo," dijo Draco y se puso de pie.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que el Slytherin se perdió en el estudio de Remus y poco después regreso con dos vasos con jugo de frutas.

"Aquí!", le dio uno de ellos a Harry, "Brindemos por...eh...por que los TIMOs de prueba vayan bien."

"Salud," sonrió Harry y se tomo el jugo en un solo sorbo.

Sabia a jugo de cereza, mezclado con agua mineral.

Harry se sorprendió un poco.

Pues no habia visto agua mineral en su expedición.

"Por que eres todavía virgen?", pregunto de repente Draco.

Antes de que se pudiera equivocar, Harry respondió solicito: "Porque no he encontrado a alguien, con quien me lo pueda imaginar."

"Y que hay de Cho Chang?"

"Distracción?", Harry se encogió de hombros, "O por lo menos así lo llama Blaise...Yo pienso, que en ese tiempo la encontré de veras atractiva, pero nada mas."

"Debió haber sido difícil para ti, cuando fue con Diggory al baile!", supuso Draco.

Harry quiso pedirle, que no hablara de Cedric, pero para su sorpresa dijo en vez de eso: "En ese entonces si. Mas que todo porque yo tenia que abrir el Baile y no tenia una pareja. Aparte de Cho no podía imaginarme a nadie mas!"

"Y por que no lo intentaste con Patil? Pues ella es bonita!"

"Porque me quiso matar durante semanas con su mirada, luego de que la ignore en el Baile!"

"Lo vi," sonrió Draco, "Yo pensaba, que tu y Weasel eran una pareja y no se atrevían a presentarse en publico...No has pensado nunca en tener algo con Weasel?"

"No."

"Y la Sangre Sucia?"

"Tampoco!"

"Por que no?", pregunto Draco confundido, "Yo no los quiero, pero tu..."

"Solo somos amigos," respondió Harry, "No lo pensaría nunca."

"Me amas?", Draco lo miro emocionado.

"Si."

"Mucho?"

"Mas que a mi vida!"

Cuando Harry respondió eso, el Slytherin lo abrazo feliz y abandono el departamento sin decir palabra alguna.

Que fue eso?se pregunto Harry.

Quiso seguir al Slytherin, pero este ya se habia perdido en uno de los muchos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Así que se hizo en camino a la biblioteca en la que vio a Hermione en una mesa sentada y ojeando su libro de Aritmancia desesperada.

"Hi," dijo Harry para llamar la atención y se sentó junto a ella.

"HI! Y que hiciste con Malfoy?", le pregunto la chica.

"Besarnos y hablar sobre sexo," respondió Harry, aunque habia querido decir otra cosa.

Que pasa conmigo?

"Bien por ti," dijo Hermione y lo miro escéptica, "Todo en orden?"

"No," respondió Harry y realizo, que habia querido decir si.

"Te puedo entender," suspiro Hermione y siguió ojeando su libro, "Estos TIMOs de prueba son mas difíciles de lo que creía."

"Eso será," murmuro Harry.

El resto de la hora, se dedico a estudiar algunas cosas en Herbologia.

"Nos vamos?", pregunto Hermione cuando fue tiempo para ir a almorzar.

Harry asintió y la siguió lentamente.

"Adivinación es una mierda," maldijo Ron, cuando llegaron a su lado, "Estén felices, de que no la tienen...Esas preguntas estúpidas deberían ser prohibidas."

Hermione lo ignoro y corrió hacia Viktor, cuando lo vio.

"No fue muy bien?", pregunto Harry y se sentó junto al pelirrojo.

"Oh claro," respondió Ron, "Pero sin embargo es una tontería...Que hiciste?"

"Besarme con Draco y hablar sobre sexo y luego estudiar un poco para Herbologia.

"Tienes siempre que mencionar a Malfoy?", se quejo Ron.

"No!"

"Entonces por que lo haces?", pregunto Ron confundido.

"Porque no puedo de otra manera," dijo Harry desesperado.

"Ah si?", Ron levanto una ceja escéptico, "Eso es una razón."

"He, miren lo que conseguí de McGonagall," llamo Seamus alegre y sacudió un pedazo de pergamino.

"Que es?", pregunto Neville curioso.

"El horario de los TIMOs de prueba," respondió Seamus y le dio la lista a los tres.

_TIMOs de prueba; EXTASIS de prueba_

_Desayuno_

_Pociones_

_Transformaciones_

_Encantamientos_

_Adivinación_

_Almuerzo_

_Herbologia_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

_Historia de la Magia _

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _

_Cena_

_Ruinas Antiguas_

_Aritmancia _

_Estudios Muggles_

_Astrología (solo si se asiste a Adivinación)_

"Odio Adivinación," murmuro Ron, "Si no existiera, habría terminado tras la cena."

"Por que no se necesitan los TIMOs de prueba, si no se tiene Adivinación?", pregunto Harry.

"Porque es solo la parte teoretica y la teoría se basa mucho en la Adivinación," aclaro Seamus.

"No puede ser verdad," chillo Hermione y le quito la lista a Ron de la mano.

"De nuevo aquí?", pregunto Harry divertido.

"En la noche también hay exámenes?", Hermione se dejo caer entre Ron y Neville.

"Sabes, que tu relación te ha cambiado mucho?", resalto Ron, "Antes te hubieras alegrado cuando podías presentar algún examen.

Tras la mirada que le dio Hermione, se callo de inmediato.

"Harry, de veras cambie tanto?", pregunto Hermione.

Di que no, di que no...

"Si," respondió Harry.

"Piensas que lograre pasar las pruebas?", pregunto Hermione nuevamente.

Di que si, di que di...

"No," Harry se llevo las manos a la boca.

Que estaba pasando con él?

"Por lo menos eres sincero," suspiro Hermione y empezó a picar en su comida sin ánimos.

Harry oyó el aleteo de las lechuzas, pero no levanto su mirada.

Estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

"Mom te invita," Ron lo devolvió allí y le entrego una carta.

"A mi?", confundido recibió la carta.

"Si," Ron sirvio algo de pasta en su plato, "Si quieres, puedes ir con Ginny y Colin...Yo sigo en mi decisión. Iré con Blaise; igual lo que ella diga al respecto."

"No, yo me y Ginny?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Si, Colin viaja con ella," comento Ron, "Fred se queda aquí y George ira con Cho a montar Gquiya."

"Montar que?", preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Gquiya. Es un deporte...parecido se llama para los el Ski. Solo que en Gquiya subes la pista," aclaro Ron, "Es divertido. No se le acerca al Quidditch, pero para el invierno esta bien."

"Subes la pista?", repitió Hermione incrédula, "Como se supone que funciona?"

"Hermione...somos magos," contesto Ron.

A pesar de esa aclaración, Hermione parecía no poder imaginar, como se podía subir la pista de Ski.

"Y Cho lo invito?", pregunto Harry.

"Si, luego de que él la invito al Baile," dijo Ron, "...y por favor dime, que estas celoso!"

"No, por que habría? Amo a Draco, no a Cho," respondió Harry en voz baja.

"Eso era lo que no quería oír," murmuro Ron.

Los TIMOs de la tarde los termino con una buena sensación y si Hermione no lo hubiera obligado a hacerle preguntas sobre Runas Antiguas, la cena también habría transcurrido en orden.

Luego de algunas horas pudo, para su suerte, volver a decir lo que quería.

Finalmente observo a los otros Gryffindors, que se preparaban para los exámenes de Astrología, antes de que se recostara y disfrutara en silencio de la habitación.

TBC

* * *

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero el colegio me habia tenido realmente ocupada: exposiciones sola, en grupo, exámenes y un sin fin de cosas. Pero desde el miércoles tendré algo mas de tiempo libre y voy a actualizar lo mas que pueda.

Gracias a , james potter, Liwk, Hepona, sandra-sms, Murtilla, Velia, kari, the angel of the dreams, D.Mo, Earwen Riddle, paola (gracias tambien por lo del error )) y b-bneko por sus reviews y apoyo...Gracias a ustedes y todos los que me envian sus opiniones tengo los alientos de traducir los ahora 95 capitulos.

Hasta la próxima...

Lilith


	39. Cambio de Mentalidad

**Cambios**

-

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Advertencia: Slash.

* * *

Harry fue despertado por un suave gemido, que parecía venir del baño.

Vio a Neville, quien avanzaba hacia la puerta del baño, restregandose los ojos.

„Yo no iría allí,"lo detuvo Seamus, quien puso la mano en la cerradura.

"Pero tal vez hay alguien lastimado," dijo Neville preocupado.

Harry solo sonrió, mientras se vestía.

"Neville...allí no hay nadie lastimado, créeme," sonrió Seamus.

"Pero entonces por que gimió?", pregunto Neville.

Harry oyó a Dean, quien reia en su cama y el mismo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír, ante tanta ingenuidad.

"Mira en la cama de Ron," dijo Seamus y jalo al olvidadizo chico hacia la cama del pelirrojo.

"No hay nadie," dijo Neville.

"Exacto...y anoche estaban allí Ron y Blaise," aclaro Seamus lentamente.

"Y que me quieres decir con eso?", pregunto Neville impaciente.

"Neville, Neville," sonrió Seamus, "Ahora no están mas en la cama y oímos un gemido del baño...Que nos dice eso?"

"Que podrían estar lastimados! Por que mas habrían de ge...OH!", los ojos de Neville se abrieron y miro a la puerta del baño sorprendido.

"Pues, yo personalmente no entraría allí, pero si quieres aprender algo...," señalo la puerta, como invitándolo.

"No, creo que mejor espero," dijo Neville y se dejo caer en la cama de Ron.

Harry observo su reloj, antes de empezar a caminar impaciente de un lado a otro.

"Tienen que apurarse," gruño, "Sino podemos olvidar el desayuno."

"Quien golpea?", pregunto Dean.

"Siempre el que pregunta," respondió Seamus fríamente.

"Muy gracioso...Neville, tu querías entrar? Por que no golpeas?", pidió Dean.

"Por que yo? Harry es su mejor amigo," replico Neville.

"Yo no tengo que comer algo necesariamente," dijo Harry y se volvió a sentar en su cama.

"Uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo," dijo Seamus.

"Hazlo. Apuesto a que te gusta ver algo así," dijo Dean.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, antes de que Fred entrara.

"Días," saludo a los chicos, "Olvide algo en mi cama y los escuche. Saben, que las clases empiezan en diez minutos...No es que me haya vuelto un empollón, solo porque tengo la posibilidad de superar a Percy, pero..."

"Estaríamos hace mucho abajo, pero tu hermano...," Harry se detuvo, y llevo a Fred hacia la puerta del baño, donde se podían oír los gemidos mas alto."

"Ron, Ron," Fred sacudió la cabeza divertido.

"Ya, ahora ves nuestro problema," dijo Seamus.

"Donde esta el problema?", pregunto Fred confundido y abrió la puerta del baño.

"Hey, ustedes dos! Apurense. En diez minutos empezaran las clases,"llamo en el baño, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Menos de un minuto después, salieron del baño un Blaise sonriente y un Ron sonrojado, cubiertos con una toalla.

"Ven? Así se hace," sonrió Fred, golpeo a Harry en la espalda y abandono la habitación.

"La próxima vez que quieran...miren primero el reloj," siseo Harry a los dos, mientras que entraba en el baño.

Lo dejo en una pequeña y rápida ducha, al igual que los otros chicos.

Ron y Blaise no se dejaron contagiar, sino que se vistieron tranquilamente.

"Como pueden estar tan tranquilos? Vamos tarde," pregunto Neville confundido.

"Que debo decir, Longbottom," la sonrisa de Blaise se hizo mas amplia, "Nos sentimos relajados."

Aquello hizo que Ron se pusiera mas rojo, lo que trato de ocultar, colocándose su saco.

"Cuatro minutos," llamo Harry y se apresuro a salir con Seamus.

No bajaron su velocidad, por lo que la Dama Gorda empezó a reprender.

Fue interrumpida, sin embargo, cuando los otros salieron de la torre.

"Estemos contentos, de que no tenemos a Snape," dijo Seamus sin aliento, mientras caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al aula de Flitwick.

"Solo cinco minutos de retrase," se alegro Harry, cuando llegaron al aula.

"Allí están nuestros Gryffindors," los saludo el pequeño Profesor, "Ya me estaba preocupando."

Harry murmuro una disculpa, antes de sentarse junto a Hannah.

Profesor Flitwick no les quito puntos y utilizo toda la hora para oír las propuestas de Parvati y Hannah para el Baile de Navidad.

Harry esperaba, que no tomaran la propuesta de Susan Bones con el tema de "Fiesta de playa".

Seguro que no quería sentarse en el Gran Comedor con una pantaloneta de baño.

Sin embargo Draco también debía hacerlo; y ahora si le gustaba la propuesta.

Pero cuando se imagino a Millicent Bulstrode en bikini o a Snape en pantaloneta de baño, estuvo en contra de esa idea.

"Si le entendí bien a McGonagall...," dijo Seamus cuando se encontraban camino al aula de Transformaciones, "...nos dará los resultados de nuestros TIMOs de prueba."

"Ahora?", pregunto Hermione aterrada, "Por que hoy? Los TIMOs de prueba fueron apenas ayer...por que nadie me dijo nada. Hubiera podido prepararme física y psiquicamente."

"Como Blaise y Ron?", pregunto Harry sonriente, por lo que Ron se sonrojo.

"Tengo que oirme eso seguido?", pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Pues...no pasa mucho en Gryffindor," aclaro Seamus, "Necesitamos algo, de lo que podamos hablar."

"Que suerte tengo," murmuro Ron sarcásticamente.

Su humor se mejoro rápidamente, cuando se sentó junto a Blaise en el aula de McGonagall.

Draco aun no estaba presente; este se apremio pocos segundos antes que McGonagall en el aula, por lo que esta lo miro seriamente.

"Que paso ayer contigo?", pregunto Harry en voz baja, mientras el Slytherin sacaba sus libros.

"Después," fue la única palabra que oyó.

"Bien, en pocos segundos recibiré los resultados de sus TIMOs de prueba," empezó McGonagall, "Quiero recordarles, que no van a ser sumados en ningún lado. Ni siquiera los profesores de Hogwarts sabemos, como les fue, ya que los TIMOs de prueba no están en nuestra área..."

Su mesa brillo brevemente, antes de que una pila de cuestionarios aparecieran, amarrados con una cinta roja.

"Ah, ya están aquí," dijo contenta.

"Profesor!", Hermione levanto la mano, "Serán puntuados como los TIMOs normales?"

"No," respondió McGonagall, "Ya que no tuvimos practica, no se puede puntuar de la misma manera. Por cada materia recibirán su resultado solo...Se pueden hacer una imagen de sus TIMOs."

"El 12. es el mayor, verdad?", pregunto Dean.

"Exactamente," McGonagall se dirigió a la pila de cuestionarios, "Antes de entregarlos, quiero decirles, que deberían estudiar bien sus TIMOs de prueba, para saber que hicieron mal."

Cogió tres pilas y se las dio a Hermione, Harry y Goyle, antes de repartir las demás.

Harry soltó cuidadosamente la cinta roja y vio el resultado del primero escrito en tinta roja.

Transformaciones, 11. TIMO; Encantamientos, 11. TIMO; Pociones; 12. TIMO?Harry observo el cuestionario de Pociones sorprendido pero el 12 no desapareció.

"Snape se va a agitar bastante," susurro Draco, cuando vio el resultado de Harry en Pociones.

Harry solo sonrió y siguió leyendo.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, 11. TIMO; Herbologia, 10. TIMO; Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, 11. TIMO; Historia de la Magia, 11. TIMO

„Diría que recibiría el 11.TIMO,"dijo Harry, „Nada mal, debo decir...Que recibirías tu?"

"Bien, ya que todos mis resultados en los TIMOs fueron 12..." Draco se recosto en su asiento satisfecho.

"Felicitaciones," susurro Harry, antes de que un fuerte golpe los hiciera voltear a ver.

"Mister Longbottom," chillo McGonagall y se acerco al chico desmayado.

"Que hizo con él?", pregunto dirigiéndose a Millicent.

"Yo no hice nada," se defendió la Slytherin, "Se desmayo cuando le hecho una mirada a los cuestionarios."

McGonagall observo el cuestionario, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"Bien, Mister Longbottom," dijo, cuando Neville recobro el sentido, "Lo felicito por su resultado en Pociones."

"12.TIMO?" se sorprendió Neville, 12.TIMO...12.TIMO en Pociones?"

"Parece que ha empezado a entender Pociones. Severus se va a alegrar," sonrió McGonagall.

Neville observaba aun perplejo su resultado de Pociones.

Mientras que Neville aun no podía creerlo en el almuerzo, Hermione se quejaba sobre sus malos resultados.

El TIMO mas alto que habia conseguido habia sido el 5. y eso en Aritmancia.

Sin embargo se negaba a terminar con Viktor y repetía siempre, que solo habia sido una prueba.

El que nadie la escuchaba, parecía no haberlo notado.

"Miss Granger? Miss Patil," Harry y Ron observaron sorprendidos, cuando McGonagall se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Podrían seguirme, por favor," pidió ella y abandono el Comedor.

Parvati y Hermione la siguieron inseguras.

"12. TIMO en Pociones?! No puedo creerlo," dijo Neville.

"Tal vez se deba a que Snape no estaba cerca," sonrió Harry.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor," siseo el Profesor.

Harry se asusto.

No habia notado, que Snape estaba caminando cerca a ellos.

"Herbologia," dijo Neville alegre, cuando miro su reloj, "Debemos irnos."

Los Gryffindors se levantaron al mismo tiempo que los Hufflepuffs y caminaron juntos en dirección a los invernaderos.

Poco antes de llegar al punto de encuentro oyeron un fuerte "Potter" sobre el pasillo.

Toda la tropa se detuvo, cuando Draco llego sin aliento junto a Harry.

"Potter, tengo que decirte algo," empezó tomando aire.

"Tengo Herbologia...," dijo Harry.

"Ayer te puse Veritaserum en tu bebida," confeso Draco.

"Hiciste que?", pregunto Harry aterrado.

"Si...pero uno no muy fuerte," se defendió el Slytherin.

"Eso aclara, porque no podía mentir," dijo Harry.

Los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs se alejaron lentamente del lugar de los hechos.

"Tenia que saberlo exactamente," aclaro Draco, "Tenia que saber si tus sentimientos por mi son una broma, o algo así...Yo se, que debería tenerte mas confianza...pero hey...soy un Slytherin."

"Y?", pregunto Harry.

„Le escribí a mi madre sobre nosotros dos,"respondió Draco, por lo que Harry pensó que habia escuchado mal.

"Obviamente fue un Aiuto. No quiero que padre se entere de inmediato...aunque ahora no me importa..."

"Que quieres decir con eso?", pregunto Harry.

"Me acaba de escribir," Draco tomo cuidadosamente las manos de Harry entre las suyas, "Y por eso: A la mierda con mi padre!...Quieres ir conmigo al Baile de Navidad?", pregunto Draco en voz alta.

Harry miro al Slytherin perplejo.

Habia entendido bien?

"Me gustaría," balbuceo Harry, "Pero tu padre...Estas seguro, que quieres tomar ese riesgo?"

"Si! Si no le gusta a mi padre, entonces mala suerte por él," respondió Draco seguro de si mismo.

"De donde viene ese cambio de mentalidad?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Tienes Herbologia," le recordó Draco.

"Ok,...nos encontramos cuando acaben las clases en el departamento de Remus," dijo Harry, "Y entonces me cuentas, por que ese cambio?"

"No hay problema...Hasta después," el Slytherin controlo, si alguien los podía ver, antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Sonriendo feliz, Harry se dirigió a los invernaderos, donde solo estaba Ernie McMillan.

"Por fin," dijo Ernie, cuando Harry llego a su lado, "Donde están Hermione y Parvati?"

"Ni idea," Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Genial," gruño el Hufflepuff, "Ahora puedo esperarlas a las dos...Ah si, estamos en el invernadero número nueve."

Harry le agradeció y fue al invernadero.

Esperaba que allí estuviera caliente.

Cuando abrió la puerta de vidrio, le llego una brisa cálida.

Vio a los demás, que se habían reunido alrededor de un pequeño estanque en la mitad.

"Ah, Mister Potter,"lo saludo Madam Sprout, „Que bueno que se reúna con nosotros."

"Lo siento," se disculpo Harry, "Fui detenido."

"Yo se," lo tranquilizo Madam Sprout, "Vaya con los demás."

Harry se metió entre Hannah y Ron.

En el pequeño estanque pude ver peces coloridos, que que tenían una especie de alga en sus aletas.

"Que debemos hacer?", susurro Harry a Ron.

"Nada," respondió el pelirrojo, "Tenemos que observar las algas en esos peces y luego hacer un resumen de la clase...Una tontería, si me lo preguntas. Las algas no han cambiado ni un poco."

Luego de poco tiempo, Harry tuvo que darle razón a su mejor amigo.

Que les daba, estar dos horas mirando a esos peces en el estanque?

Cuando la puerta de vidrio se abrió, se giro y vio a Ernie, Parvati y Hermione entrar en el invernadero.

Ernie se dirigió seguro a Seamus, quien le aclaro en voz baja, lo que tenían que hacer.

Harry no podía quitar sus ojos de ambas chicas.

Algo habia cambiado, pero él no podía decir que era.

Hermione estaba pálida y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"No lo creo," susurro Ron, "McGonagall le quito el puesto de Prefecta."

Ahora Harry podía ver la diferencia.

Hermione no traía la insignia de Prefecta; esta estaba ahora en la túnica de Parvati.

Hannah se corrió un poco hacia la izquierda, para que Hermione se pudiera hacer junto a Harry.

"Debemos observar Tarminpflanzen?", pregunto Hermione.

"Que?", pregunto Harry confundido.

Hermione señalo las algas en los peces.

"Si, y luego escribir un resumen," respondió Hannah por él.

Hermione le agradeció, antes de sacar una pequeña libreta.

"Que paso?", quiso saber Ron, "Es Parvati la nueva Prefecta de Gryffindor?"

"Si," sollozo Hermione, "McGonagall dice, que he descuidado mis obligaciones como Prefecta y que esta terriblemente decepcionada de mi...Y ya que Parvati se ha estado ocupando tanto de asuntos escolares, la ha nombrado Prefecta.

"Puede hacerlo?", pregunto Harry.

"Si en los seis primeros meses se muestra, que la decisión fue incorrecta, entonces si," aclaro Hermione desilusionada.

Harry trato de animarla, pero lo dejo unos minutos después y observo a los peces perdido en pensamientos.

Se asusto, cuando las algas en las aletas se formaron como pequeñas flores.

Al final de la clase los peces en el estanque nadaban con pequeñas rosas.

Harry no espero a sus amigos sino que corrió al departamento de Lupin.

Frente al cuadro de estrellas, Draco ya lo esperaba.

"Torta de cerezas de la selva negra," murmuro Harry y ambos entraron.

"Así que, de donde viene el cambio?", pregunto Harry, luego de que se sentaron en el sofá.

"Primero un beso," pidió Draco y lo miro esperanzado.

Harry sonrió, mientras se inclinaba hacia el Slytherin.

El conocido cosquilleo volvió, cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Solo cuando ambos empezaron a necesitar aire, se separaron.

Harry se recosto en Draco, mientras que este dibujaba pequeños círculos en la espalda del Gryffindor.

"Es por la carta de mi madre," aclaro Draco finalmente, "Esta totalmente encantada por nosotros..."

"Y por que tu madre me acepta como yerno, crees que tu padre se dejara contagiar?", pregunto Harry incrédulo, "Te puedo recordar, lo que nos dijo Dobby."

"No tiene que ver con eso," dijo Draco tranquilo, "Lo que estaba en la carta, me hizo recapacitar."

"Y que era eso?", pregunto Harry curioso.

"Que es muy extraño, que uno encuentre realmente a alguien, con el que se pueda imaginar una vida juntos y que no debería desperdiciar esa oportunidad por mi padre," comento Draco, "Pues si solo desperdicio algo, entonces por alguien, que valga la pena...Algo así fue lo que escribió."

"Me agrada tu madre," dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

"Di eso cuando la hayas conocido en la Navidad," dijo Draco.

"Navidad? Viene aquí?", pregunto Harry sorprendido, „Pero no tiene miedo de las personas..."

"Ella me trae mi regalo de Navidad. No confía en el correo para eso. Siempre piensa, que alguien lo puede interceptar y que no recibiré mi regalo y entonces me molestare con ella," aclaro Draco, "Y eso con el miedo. En las vacaciones no hay casi nadie en Hogwarts..."

"Wow, entonces conoceré a tu madre," se alegro Harry, "Me prometes que no me va a matar?"

La ultima frase la dijo con bastante escepticismo.

"Te lo prometo," sonrió Draco, "Entonces quieres venir conmigo al Baile de Navidad?"

"Claro," respondió Harry contento.

"Bien," sonrió Draco, "Zeus te avisara, cuando te recojo."

TBC

* * *

Esta vez solo subire un capitulo, ya que quiero subir los dos siguientes juntos (Digamos que se lo que es tener que esperar mucho para poder leerlos juntos). Espero que no les moleste, ademas pienso subirlos a mas tardar el lunes.

Muchas Gracias a D.Mo, Amor Martinez, missgini, pronguies the best, sandra-sms, Murtilla, luzy snape, Amidala Granger, KARI, the angel of the dreams, Frafer com, Duare, Earwen Riddle y Gala Snape.

Como ven tenian razon con lo del Veritaserum...Que mas se puede esperar de un Slytherin.

Pronguies, the best: Siento no haberte respondido antes, pero no tenia mucho tiempo. Respecto a Seamus, bueno esta con Ernie (aunque no me gusto que se hubiera conseguido un Hufflepuff) y Neville, bueno quien sabe...A lo mejor esta enamorado o

Frafer com: Asi es, mas adelante aparecera esa pareja, lastimosamente.

Earwen Riddle: Me encataria que publicaras los fics.

Hasta la proxima....

Lilith


	40. Baile de Navidad I

**Cambios **

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Advertencia: Slash

* * *

A pesar de la alegría de ir con Draco al Baile de Navidad, Harry estaba mas estresado que nunca.

Luego de que Snape se entero de sus resultados en Pociones en los TIMOs de prueba, este tiranizaba a Neville y Harry mas que antes.

A Harry no le importaba mucho, ya que con la ayuda de Draco se iba volviendo mejor en la parte practica, pero Neville rompía cada vez en llanto.

La ayuda de Blaise habia servido ya que era muy bueno en la teoría e incluso podía preparar tres fáciles pociones, pero ya que Snape solo pedía practica y ninguna de estas tres pociones, no ayudaba mucho.

Además estaba el tema del Baile.

Dos chicas de cada casa, se habían sentado una tarde en un aula vacía y habían discutido al respecto.

La idea de la "Fiesta de Playa" de Susan fue rechazada, al igual que la idea de Alyson Chester de un Baile de Disfraces.

Luego de cinco horas Pansy Parkinson se habia cansado y habia dicho furiosa, que por que no venían vestidos como Muggles.

Ella no lo habia dicho en serio, pero las otras habían quedado encantadas por la idea, y de esa manera era obligación traer un esmoquin o vestido de gala respectivamente.

Los Slytherin, como era de suponer, no les agrado la idea, pero ya que eran la única casa que estaba en contra, tuvieron que abstenerse.

Sin embargo habían rumores, de que ningún Slytherin iría y en vez de eso organizarían una fiesta en su Sala Común, en la que se podría ir como un "verdadero mago".

Habia otra condición, puesta por Hannah.

Ella fantaseaba por cosas opuestas, por eso una persona de cada pareja debía tener algo blanco y la otra algo negro puesto.

Harry habia elegido de inmediato negro, antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, por lo que el Slytherin se habia disgustado por casi una hora y repetía, que no le quedaba bien el blanco, pero Harry no se dejo convencer por eso.

Pero las chicas habían olvidado un problema entre toda la preparación: Ningún alumno proveniente de familia mágica poseía un esmoquin o un vestido de gala.

Así que Madam Rosmerta, quien quería volver a ver a los alumnos, se declaro dispuesta a conseguirlos y utilizo un aula vacía para venderlos.

Cuando Harry quiso conseguir su esmoquin, se pregunto por que el normalmente pequeño salón se habia vuelto tan grande, como un local, pero luego recordó, que podían hacer magia.

Madam Rosmerta habia construido incluso vestidores.

Cuando Harry paseo entre los miles de vestido, estuvo agradecido de no ser una chica.

Seguramente él no se hubiera podido decidir por un vestido.

Sin mangas, con tiras, con escarcha, con estampado, con escote, sin escote, con la espalda libre, largo, corto...no, Harry estaba muy agradecido, de ser un chico.

Por lo menos los colores ya estaban dados, sino las chicas hubieran durado mas tiempo en ese cuarto.

Tan solo Hermione necesito mas de seis horas para decidirse.

Harry dejo que Madam Rosmerta eligiera un esmoquin para él, de manera que no necesito mas de diez minutos en el local/aula.

Zeus le entrego a Harry, la noche anterior al Baile, la noticia de que Draco iría con Blaise y que ambos estarían a las ocho en el Retrato de la Dama Gorda, esperando.

Harry se estaba arreglando su corbatín, mientras que lanzaba miradas escépticas al frasco de gel que le habia prestado Hermione.

No podía decidir si usarlo y tratar de acomodar su cabello con eso, o dejarlo así.

"Oh, Harry, aplicate esa tonta cosa en el cabello," dijo Ron, quien estaba frente al espejo con Harry, "Y deja de jugar con tu corbatín. Desde hace una hora esta bien acomodado..."

"Debería?", pregunto Harry nervioso y tomo el frasco en la mano.

"Si," respondió Ron molesto, "Desde hace una hora estas ahí y si no lo utilizas ahora, será una hora de tu vida que has desperdiciado arreglando tu corbatín..."

Dean rió por lo bajo.

"Con quien vas a ir al Baile?", pregunto Neville.

"Si te lo digo no me los vas a creer," sonrió Harry, antes de aplicarse el gel algo vacilante.

"Y si lo crees, te desmayas," agrego Ron.

Neville y Dean se miraron confundidos, mientras que Seamus solo rió.

"Y con quien vas tu?", quiso saber Ron de Neville, "Ya que mi hermana esta comprometida..."

Neville se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear.

Pero los cuatro pudieron oír el nombre "Parvati".

"Nada contra ti Neville...Pero como conseguiste **tu** a Parvati?", pregunto Dean incrédulo.

"...Yo no hice nada," admitió Neville, "Me pregunto hace una semana, en la Sala Común..."

Dean silbo significativamente antes de girarse a su espejo.

Harry observaba sus cabellos, que estaban ordenados, como si los hubiera cambiado rápidamente por otros.

"Y?", le pregunto a Ron.

El pelirrojo lo miro y respondió: "Nada mal..aunque te esfuerces tanto solo para Tu-Sabes-Quien."

"Harry ira con Quien-Tu-Sabes al Baile?", pregunto Neville confundido.

"Como convenciste al Lord Oscuro?", burlo Seamus.

"Muy gracioso," gruño Harry, "...y no, Neville. No voy a ir con Vol...", Ron le lanzo una mirada llena de miedo, "...Perdón...Quien-Tu-Sabes al Baile."

"Tampoco lo habia pensado," murmuro Neville, "Pero se oyó así."

"Pero su acompañante es igual de malo," dijo Ron.

Harry lo miro previniéndolo, por lo que callo y se empezó a arreglar el corbatín.

"Me veo terrible," se quejo el pelirrojo luego de un rato, "El blanco no me queda."

"Crees que a mi?", pregunto Neville.

"Tu tienes que traer blanco...Parvati te pregunto a **ti**, así que ella puede elegir el color," replico Ron.

"No se que tienen ustedes contra el blanco," dijo Seamus, "A mi me queda bien..."

"Si, a ti tal vez," dijeron Ron y Neville al mismo tiempo.

"Ron, falta poco para las ocho," apuro Harry y se encamino nervioso a la puerta.

"Falta poco para las ocho?", pregunto Seamus aterrado, "Maldición, tengo que irme..."

El Irlandés salió rápidamente del baño.

"Ya estoy listo," aseguro Ron y siguió a Harry.

"Están dispuestos a hacerlo?", pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"Si...quiero ver la cara de Snape," dijo Harry contento.

"Snape es su menor problema," dijo Ron.

"Hey, Harry," Fred y George los alcanzaron, "Iras con Malfoy o le preguntaste a alguien mas..."

"Voy con Draco," respondió Harry.

"Entonces que te diviertas," dijeron los gemelos.

En la Sala Común, Fred avanzo hacia Angelina, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, en un vestido blanco, frente a la chimenea.

Fred habia invitado nuevamente a Angelina y las chismosas de Hogwarts hablaban de una relación seria.

Harry y Ron salieron de la Sala Común, seguidos por Angelina y los gemelos.

Blaise y Draco estaban recostados en un muro y Blaise le aseguraba a Draco, que no se veía ridículo en un esmoquin blanco, mientras que de Draco venían molestos comentarios sobre los muggles y su ropa.

Harry por el contrario tenia que darle la razón a Blaise.

Draco se veía simplemente encantador en el esmoquin y el blanco le daba una apariencia de inocencia.

"Odio el blanco...eso lo vas a lamentar, Potter," gruño Draco como saludo.

"Claro...castigame con calma," sonrió Harry y beso a su Slytherin brevemente, lo que ocasiono una serie de gritos de Angelina.

"Ach, deja de gritar, Johnson," siseo Draco.

Angelina quiso replicar algo, pero Fred la jalo lejos de allí.

"Podrías ser mas amable," dijo Harry, "Cuando los Slytherins empiecen a molestarte, tendrás que pasar la noche en Gryffindor y no es muy bueno, si todos quieren matarte."

"Odio el blanco," se defendió Draco.

"No es eso," le susurro Blaise a Harry, "Esta terriblemente nervioso. Por eso sus nervios están relucientes."

Harry asintió entendiendo, mientras observaba a Ron y Draco, quienes trataban de atravesar con sus miradas.

"Bien, Potter...vamos," dijo Draco y le ofreció su brazo.

Harry se agarro de el y los cuatro avanzaron.

Poco antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, Ernie y Seamus llegaron a su lado.

"Malfoy?", pregunto Ernie incrédulo y su mirada se clavo en Harry, quien se junto mas a Draco.

"Wow...un Hufflepuff puede pensar," se sorprendió Draco.

"Draco," le reprendió Harry, por lo que el Slytherin callo, para sorpresa de Harry.

Ernie observaba aun incrédulo a Harry, pero Seamus lo entretuvo.

Frente al Gran Comedor estaba medio Hogwarts esperando, que las puertas fueran abiertas.

Harry vio a Hermione, quien avanzaba hacia Krum en su vestido blanco.

"Respira profundo, respira profundo," susurro Draco para calmarse a el mismo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca a los otros estudiantes, todos miraron aterrados a Harry y Draco, otros se restregaban los ojos incrédulos y otros empezaron a murmurar.

Harry descubrió a Pansy, quien se hacia camino a ellos con Morag McDougal, seguida de Goyle y Millicent Bulstrode.

Crabbe no estaba por ninguna parte, para su alivio.

Tal vez no habia conseguido pareja y no quería ir al Baile.

"Así que Potter," dijo Pansy, mientras observaba a Harry.

"Y nosotros pensamos, que bromeabas, cuando nos lo dijiste," agrego Morag.

"Y ustedes no querían venir al Baile," replico Draco, "Lo que se, es que ustedes estaban molestos esta mañana por que habia que venir vestido como muggles."

"Si, pero Snape nos deja entrar de nuevo en Pociones, si nos quedamos por lo menos dos horas," aclaro Millicent.

"Bien por ustedes," dijo Draco fríamente.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y Draco dejo a los Slytherins allí.

Harry se sorprendió, cuando entraron al Comedor.

Le parecía mas grande que siempre; no le extrañaría, si Dumbledore la hubiese agrandado magicamente.

Las mesas se habían convertido, como en el Baile del año pasado, en mesas redondas, que estaban en el lado izquierdo del comedor.

Allí, donde normalmente estaba la mesa de profesores, habia una pequeña tribuna.

El comedor era alumbrado por diversas bolas de cristal de colores, que flotaban sobre sus cabezas junto a varias ramas de muérdago.

Las paredes brillaban al igual que el piso.

Harry vio en una de las mesas a Sirius y Remus, que le sonreían.

Se sentaron en una mesa con Ron y Blaise.

"Tenemos que sentarnos con Weasel?", se quejo Draco en voz baja.

"Prefieres sentarte con Pansy y los otros?", replico Harry.

"Esta bien. Me rindo," suspiro el Slytherin.

Ron parecía estar igual de complacido que Draco por el orden, ya que miraba esperanzado a otras mesas.

"Esta libre?", pregunto Parvati y señalo las dos sillas vacías en la mesa.

"Claro, sientense," dijo Harry.

Parvati llamo a Neville y este de dejo caer, visiblemente nervioso, junto a la chica.

"Oh, ayuda...Tengo que compartir la mesa con Gryffindors," acuso Draco, por lo que Neville guió su atención a él.

"Malfoy?", pregunto incrédulo y miro a Draco aterrado.

"Que quieres decir con solo Gryffindors?", pregunto Blaise, "Me veo como un Gryffindor?"

"No...mas bien como un Ravenclaw," rió Draco.

"Hola? Me pueden explicar?", pidió Neville.

"Un Ravenclaw? Como se te ocurre?", replico Blaise.

"A los Ravenclaws se les ve siempre con libros," aclaro Draco, "Y tu te la pasas todo el día con libros en la mano..."

"Eso lo dices tu!", replico Blaise, "Quien quería un estante extra en nuestro cuarto, para poder tener sus libros con él?"

"Tu," dijo Draco.

"Ah si...ese fui yo," murmuro Blaise apenado.

"Hola? Me ignoran?", pregunto Neville.

"Además los Ravenclaws no tienen siempre un libro...o vez algún libro aquí?", dijo Blaise.

Draco giro su cabeza a un lado y busco en el comedor a los Ravenclaws.

"Si, veo uno," respondió sonriente, "Lisa Turpin tiene uno."

Blaise observo a la mesa vecina confundido, en la que algunos Ravenclaws y Justin Flinch-Fletchley, quien parecía ser la cita de Padma el día de hoy, estaban sentados.

Descubrió a Lisa Turpin, quien tenia un libro frente a ella y discutía fuertemente con un Ravenclaw de Séptimo sobre el contenido de este.

"Esta loca," murmuro Blaise.

"Hola?", grito Neville, por lo que las demás mesas los miraron confundidos.

Estos, quienes no habían visto a Draco, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y empezaron a murmurar.

"Hola?!", lo saludo Harry confundido.

"Me pueden decir, que hace Malfoy aquí?", pidió Neville.

"Soy la cita de Potter," respondió Draco sencillamente.

"Tú eres que?", pregunto Neville aterrado.

"Te dije que no me lo creerías," sonrió Harry.

"Él es tu cita?", repitió Neville incrédulo.

"E incluso mi novio," sonrió Harry y beso a Draco apasionadamente.

Ron miro hacia otra dirección y Neville luchaba consigo mismo para no volver a desmayarse.

Cuando Harry se separo de Draco, sonrió un poco mas.

Solo cuando casi todas las mesas estaban llenas, apareció Dumbledore en compañía de McGonagall en el Comedor.

Mientras que McGonagall se sentó con Sirius y Remus en la mesa, Dumbledore fue a la tribuna.

"Bienvenidos," saludo a los alumnos, "Espero que les guste nuestro pequeño Baile de Navidad."

"A excepción del blanco," murmuro Draco y Harry rió.

"Puedo comunicarles, que he conseguido a las _Escobas Voladoras_ para esta noche," prosiguió Dumbledore, por lo que algunos alumnos empezaron a aplaudir contentos.

"Las _Escobas Voladoras_?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Un grupo de música. Los hay desde Agosto, pero han tenido cinco hits numero uno," aclaro Draco.

"Las _Escobas Voladoras_," repitió Harry peyorativo, "Que nombre es ese?"

"Pero tocan genial," dijo Draco.

"Bien, tenemos un pequeño problema," siguió hablando Dumbledore, "No tenemos nadie que abra el Baile...así que me decidí, a que seamos nosotros los profesores quienes lo hagamos."

Harry pudo ver a Snape y McGonagall que miraban aterrados a Dumbledore.

"Y ahora doy la bienvenida a las _Escobas Voladoras,_" llamo Dumbledore y dejo espacio en la tribuna para cuatro hombres y una mujer, todos con túnicas, que cambiaban cada par de segundos su color.

Empezaron con una canción lenta y Dumbledore jalo a McGonagall a la pista de baile.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no reír, cuando vio la cara de pánico de McGonagall.

"Vamos," llamo Dumbledore a los otros profesores.

Se veía algo extraño si solo una pareja bailaba.

Sirius se levanto sonriente y tomo a Lupin de la mano y jalo al licántropo a la pista, sin poner atención al repetido "No puedo bailar".

Pronto bailaban también Zabini con Madam Sprout, quien reia como una colegiala; Sinistra y Flitwick, quienes se veían graciosos, ya que Sinistra era tres cabezas mas grande; y Trelawney con Snape, quien buscaba desesperado, tocar lo menos posible de la profesora de Adivinación.

"Parece que papá a encontrado una nueva víctima," gruño Blaise y observo a su padre con una mirada furiosa.

"Por lo menos ya no es Trelawney," rió Ron.

Poco y poco la pista se fue llenando con estudiantes, por lo que McGonagall se volvió a sentar y Dumbledore invito a Profesor Vector a bailar con él.

"Vamos?", pregunto Blaise luego de un rato.

"Yo no puedo bailar," admitió Ron.

"Como si Snape pudiera," replico Blaise, antes de ponerse de pie, "Vamos..."

Ron suspiro vencido y siguió a su Slytherin a la pista.

"Y cuando comemos?", pregunto Neville confundido.

"Cuando queramos," aclaro Parvati, "Por eso las mesas están separadas del resto del cuarto," solo en ese momento Harry noto las vallas cubiertas de nieve que separaban las mesas.

'Ya estaban allí?'

Uno podía entrar a la pista solo por medio de una puerta plateada, en la que colgaba un muérdago y en cuyos lados habían pequeñas velas con campanitas doradas, que volaban de aquí para allá.

"Funciona como el año pasado?", pregunto Draco.

"Si, el menú aparecerá en cualquier momento," respondió Parvati y justo en ese momento aparecieron seis cartas plateadas en cada mesa.

"Primero comer o bailar?", pregunto Draco.

"Primero comer y no bailar," respondió Harry.

"Potter...vamos a bailar," ordeno Draco, "Estoy arriesgando mi vida aquí y por eso puedo esperar que bailemos."

"Pero yo no puedo bailar!", se defendió Harry.

"Eres el tercero, al que oigo decir eso hoy," dijo Draco, "Y Lupin y Weasel se defienden bien."

"Pero yo no puedo," dijo Harry, "Preguntale a Parvati!"

"Tengo que darle la razón. No puede bailar," dijo Parvati y pidió su comida, que apareció de inmediato en la mesa.

Neville parecía querer aplazar tanto como le fuese posible el baile, ya que pidió su comida.

"Que significa, que no puedo bailar?" pregunto Harry indignado.

"Tu no puedes...," empezó Parvati.

"Yo puedo bailar," dijo Harry en voz alta, "Y te lo demostrare tras la comida...Vamos a bailar hasta desmayarnos."

Draco formo un silencioso Gracias y Parvati asintió sonriente.

El Slytherin pidió igualmente algo de comer.

Harry quería imitarlo, pero en ese momento apareció Pansy Parkinson en su mesa.

"Pansy? Que quieres?", pregunto Draco brusco, „No voy a bailar contigo."

"No quiero nada de ti," respondió Pansy, "Potter, puedo hablar contigo?"

"Conmigo?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Cuantos Potter conoces?", replico Pansy.

Harry miro a Draco buscando ayuda.

"Ve," susurro el Slytherin, "Ella no te hará nada."

Harry siguió a Pansy en dirección a la pista.

Pudo ver a Snape, quien trataba desesperado de apartarse de Trelawney, pero esta no lo dejaba ir un paso lejos de ella, lo que ocasionaba, que Sirius riera en la nuca de Lupin.

Harry pensó, que Pansy quería bailar con él, pero la Slytherin paso la pista derecho hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

TBC


	41. Baile de Navidad II

**Cambios**

-

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Advertencia: Slash

* * *

La puerta del Gran Comedor se cerro tras ellos y Harry tembló un poco, ante la mirada que Pansy le lanzo.

Que si Draco se habia equivocado y ella lo atacaba?

Los pasillos estaban solos!

Todo el colegio se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

Pero Pansy no seria tan tonta como para hacerle algo en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore la atraparía, antes de que ella supiera, que habia sucedido.

"Bien, Potter...", Harry miro a la Slytherin sorprendido.

Habia aquello sonado amable o solo se lo estaba imaginando?

"Potter," repitió ella, "Solo quiero decirte que nosotros no nos interponemos entre ustedes."

Harry creyó estar en una mala película.

"Bromeas," dijo.

"No, de ninguna manera," aseguro la Slytherin, "Pueden estar seguros, que por lo menos el quinto curso de Slytherin no le dirá nada a Lucius Malfoy. No puedo asegurar lo mismo de los otros cursos, pero pienso, que ninguno de ellos se quiere meter con Crabbe y Goyle."

"Ok!? Te es claro que no entiendo sus motivaciones?", pregunto Harry.

"Me es claro," dijo Pansy, "Oye bien...la mayoría de nosotros no quiere...ser tu-sabes-que, pero la decisión no esta en nuestras manos. Nuestros padres nos han vendido al lord oscuro, desde que éramos bebes...Pero como dije. Ninguno de nosotros lo desea de veras. Pero, que se puede hacer, cuando tus propios padres te dan la espalda y no te preguntan..."

"Lo siento," dijo Harry en voz baja.

"Gracias!", la voz de Pansy adquirió un tono de tristeza.

"Pero ustedes saben que si Lucius se entera, significaría la muerte de Draco?", pregunto Harry.

"Si, por eso no se lo diremos," dijo Pansy, "Como hijo de un Mortifago tienes una vida desolada. Tus padres solo te ven como un instrumento de Tu-Sabes-Quien y la mayoría de la gente te etiquetan. Tu ves como todos odian a los Slytherins."

"Pero eso no se debe a que sus padres sean Mortifagos," la corrigió Harry, "Ustedes se comportan terriblemente...Si ofenden a todo el que no sea sangre pura, no deberían asombrarse, de que la gente los evite."

"Fuimos criados de esa manera," se defendió Pansy, "No se puede dejar tan fácilmente."

"Traten de ser mas agradables," pidió Harry.

"Se lo diré a los demás," dijo Pansy.

"Y que hay de Draco?", le recordó Harry.

"Draco es un de mis...nuestros mejores amigos. Se merece un poco de felicidad," aclaro Pansy, "Y si es contigo,...entonces tendremos que aceptarlo."

"Wow...no habia esperado eso de ustedes," confeso Harry.

Pansy rió divertida.

"Dejame adivinar. Pensaste, que te lanzaríamos una de las Imperdonables?", pregunto.

"A decir verdad si," admitió Harry.

Pansy volvió a reír.

"Es terrible el concepto que tienen, ustedes Gryffindors, de nosotros," dijo Pansy.

"Lo siento," se disculpo Harry.

"No tienes que disculparte por todo...también lo habría pensado en tu situación," dijo la Slytherin.

"Eso fue todo?", pregunto Harry.

Su mirada se dirigió esperanzada al Gran Comedor.

"Una cosa," dijo Pansy y su voz se volvió amenazante, "Si llegas a herir a Draco de alguna forma...Ya sea física o sentimentalmente...estarás en nuestra lista y tu suposición con los Imperdonables se va a cumplir."

Harry trago saliva ante la mirada amenazante, pero asintió, como signo de que habia entendido.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y Harry pudo ver, que Snape se habia podido librar de Trelawney.

Esta estaba sentada junto a Snape en una mesa y criticaba todo sin parar.

Harry se pregunto, si la profesora de Adivinación sabia, de lo que era capaz Snape.

No le sorprendería, si Snape la envenenara de manera casual.

Pansy y él atravesaron la puerta blanca, que separaba la pista de las mesas.

Mientras que Pansy regresaba a su mesa con Morag McDougal, Harry fue directo a Draco.

Este le sonrió feliz y beso a Harry espontáneamente, cuando el Gryffindor se sentó.

"Te extrañe," susurro Draco y volvió a besar a Harry.

"En serio?", pregunto Harry feliz.

"Si...fue terrible estar en una mesa con Longbottom y Patil," dijo Draco en voz baja.

"Eres siempre tan romántico," dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"Te pedí algo para beber," dijo Draco y señalo una copa con una liquido verde.

"Hay algo allí adentro?", pregunto Harry cuidadosamente.

Desde el incidente con el Veritaserum se habia vuelto escéptico ante bebidas ofrecidas por Draco.

"No te preocupes. No tiene Veritaserum," aseguro Draco.

"Donde lo tenga...," amenazo Harry, antes de pedir su comida.

Draco ya casi habia acabado con la suya.

"Que quería Pansy de ti?", pregunto el Slytherin.

Harry le contó en voz baja, sobre su conversación con Pansy, de manera que Neville y Parvati no pudieran oirlo.

"Por fin están siendo razonables," se sorprendió Draco, cuando Harry acabo.

Su mirada se dirigió a Pansy, quien avanzaba a la pista junto a Morag.

"Tuvimos suerte, una vez mas," dijo Harry.

"No estés tan seguro. Hay quienes de veras adoran al lord oscuro," aclaro Draco, "Y aun no hemos descubierto, quienes son..."

"No seas tan pesimista," pidió Harry y beso al Slytherin de nuevo.

Parvati rió y Neville parecía no poder asimilar aquello aun.

"Mister Malfoy," Harry tembló cuando oyó la voz cortante de Snape.

Se separo lentamente de Draco y vio a Snape, quien estaba junto a su mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

"Mister Malfoy," repitió Snape, "Aclareme, por que esta besando a Potter..."

"Disculpe, Sir. Pero no creo, que se necesite un permiso para hacerlo," replico Draco.

A Harry le hubiese quitado mas de cien puntos por aquella respuesta.

"Me sorprende un poco," admitió Snape, "Así que podría ser aclarado."

"Pues, que parece que es," Sirius apareció tras el profesor de Pociones, "Yo se que no eres el mas inteligente, pero que no entiendas esto me parece trágico."

Los ojos de Snape se volvieron pequeños, pero regreso a su mesa sin decir nada, donde Trelawney empezó a quejarse de nuevo.

"Solo Snape puede ser tan cerrado," dijo Sirius, mientras que se sentó en la silla vacía de Ron.

"Donde esta Remus?", pregunto Harry.

Sirius señalo a una mesa, en la que Lupin conversaba con McGonagall.

"Quería pedirte algo," empezó Sirius, "Habia reservado esto para tu padre, pero...ya, en todo caso quiero, que tomes su lugar."

"En que?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Serias mi padrino de bodas?", pidió Sirius.

"Soy menor de edad," le recordó Harry.

"Y que?..Ahh, cierto, los muggles tienen que ser mayores de edad," recordó Sirius, "Los magos pueden ser padrinos desde los catorce."

"Pues, si se puede entonces me gustaría," respondió Harry.

Sirius le sonrió agradecido.

"Cuando es la boda?", quiso saber Draco.

"Se los diré mañana, cuando la mayoría se haya ido," dijo Sirius.

"No quiere, que toda la escuela este en la boda, verdad Mister Black?", supuso Parvati.

"Chica inteligente," sonrió Sirius, antes de ver a Ron y Blaise venir hacia ellos, "Oh, tengo que irme. Alguien necesita su lugar."

Sirius volvió a sonreír, antes de regresar con Lupin.

"Eso fue una catástrofe," se quejo Ron, cuando se sentó; Blaise solo reia.

"Que paso?", pregunto Neville.

"Empujo a Bulstrode y Goyle casi se vuelve loco por eso," sonrió Blaise, "Acabamos de huir."

"Uno no empuja a Millicent," dijo Draco, "Eso es suicidio."

"Tal vez no debamos bailar," dijo Neville, "Yo soy menos hábil que Ron."

"Oh,no. Bailaremos," exigió Parvati.

"No te preocupes, Longbottom. Si empujas a alguien no es tan malo," aseguro Draco. Nosotros sabemos que tan poco hábil eres."

Aquello no animo a Neville y empezó a beber nervioso de su vaso.

"Vamos, Neville. No será tan malo," dijo Parvati y lo jalo a la pista.

Ignoro el temblor nervioso de Neville.

"Acabaste de comer," dijo de repente Draco.

"Y?", pregunto Harry.

"Bailar," le recordó Draco al Gryffindor.

Harry respiro profundo, antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar con Draco a la pista.

Las _Escobas Voladoras _estaban tocando una canción lenta.

Draco puso sus brazos en las caderas de Harry y lo jalo mas cerca a él.

Mientras que Harry ponía sus brazos sobre los hombros de Draco, se perdió en los ojos azules claros del Slytherin.

"Necesitas una invitación?", susurro Draco.

"Perdón?", Harry lo miro confundido.

"Te ves, como si quisieras besarme," aclaro Draco.

"Puedes leer pensamientos?", pregunto Harry en broma, antes de inclinarse y tocar con sus labios los del Slytherin.

De reojo pudo ver a Pansy y Morag, quienes lo miraban con una mezcla entre escepticismo, diversión y amenaza.

"Mentiroso!"

Harry y Draco se separaron sorprendidos y buscaron la razón de la interrupción.

La encontraron rápidamente, ya que Oliver y Marcus bailaban cerca a ellos y el antiguo Slytherin repetía "Mentiroso" y reia ante eso.

"Yo no soy un mentiroso," se indigno Harry.

"Oh, claro," rió Marcus, "En Hogsmeade me aclaraste a todo volumen, que entre tu y Draco no habia nada."

"En ese entonces tampoco habia nada."

"De veras?", pregunto Marcus y solo desilusionado.

"De veras," respondió Draco por el Gryffindor y volvió a besar a este.

Oliver y Marcus sonrieron y se alejaron un poco de ellos.

"Puedo?", pregunto de repente Pansy junto a ellos.

"Ya te dije, que no bailo contigo," gruño Draco.

"Yo tampoco quiero bailar contigo," aseguro la Slytherin, "Pero no perderé la oportunidad de bailar con el Gran Harry Potter."

"Conmigo?", pregunto Harry aterrado.

"Tienes un doble, o que?", pregunto Pansy, „Porque siempre tienes que preguntar, si con Harry Potter, se refieren a ti."

Draco rió un poco ante eso.

"Bien, puedes tenerlo," dijo finalmente, por lo que Harry lo miro aterrado.

"Puede que?", pregunto Harry incrédulo.

"Pero devuelvemelo sano y salvo," dijo Draco, antes de separarse de Harry y seguir bailando con Morag McDougal.

Harry tardo en reaccionar, y Pansy ya estaba colgada de él.

"No seas tan gruñon, Potter," rió la chica.

Harry sintió las miradas en su espalda.

No solo habia venido con Draco Malfoy al baile; no, ahora bailaba con Pansy Parkinson.

"Millicent también quiere bailar contigo," dijo de repente Pansy.

"Alguien mas?", pregunto Harry sarcásticamente.

"Pues, Goyle también..." ante la cara de susto de Harry, prosiguió: "...Pero logramos convencerlo de que lo dejara."

"Es mi turno," gruño de repente una voz tras ellos.

"Aun no, Milli," replico Pansy.

Millicent formo un puño, por lo que Pansy se retiro inmediatamente.

"Una simple pregunta habría bastado," murmuro Pansy, mientras iba hacia Goyle.

"Potter," dijo Millicent, luego de que el hecho de que estaba bailando con Millicent Bulstrode, llegaba a su cerebro.

En su vestido blanco le recordaba a Harry a un globo.

"Pansy ya te lo dijo, pero es mejor que lo sepas de mi parte," prosiguió, "Si llegas a herir a Draco, Crabbe, Greg y mi persona te golpearan, hasta que ya no sientas ni uno solo de tus huesos. Luego Morag usara en ti el Cruciatus, hasta que estés casi inconsciente y Pansy acabara contigo con un Avada Kedavra...Entendido?"

Harry asintió.

Como podía no entenderse?

"Lo mismo va para Weasel, si me llega a empujar de nuevo," agrego Millicent.

Harry trato desesperadamente de ignorar con quien estaba bailando y observo a los demás presentes.

Vio a Dumbledore, a quien Profesor Vektor se le habia escapado y que ahora bailaba con una confundida Hermione, mientras Viktor estaba parado junto a la cerca y observaba a Dumbledore celoso.

Parvati y Neville, quien pisaba sin intención el pie de la chica una y otra vez; Padma y Justin, en donde Justin no lo hacia mejor que Neville; Alyson y Lee, quien estaba completamente contento; George y Cho, ambos mas parados que bailando; Fred y Angelina, que cantaban con las _Escobas Voladoras_; Hannah y Terry; Bill Weasley y Katie Bell, quien solo reia; Lavender y Dean, quien siempre le lanzaba miradas incrédulas a Seamus y Ernie y su mirada se quedo clavada en Morag y Draco.

El rubio Slytherin reia sin parar y miraba a Harry y Millicent.

"No te gusta tu pareja?", susurro Draco, cuando se acerco mas a ellos.

"Lo quieres de vuelta?", pregunto Millicent a Draco y sonó desilusionada.

"Recibes a Morag," dijo Draco y jalo a su Gryffindor de las garras de la Slytherin.

"Nos podemos sentar?", pidió Harry.

"Tienes que asimilar el schock, verdad?", burlo Draco y siguió a Harry.

"Que fue eso?", preguntaron Blaise y Ron al mismo tiempo, cuando se dejaron caer en su mesa.

"Quería probar otros Slytherins...que creen, que fue eso? Me obligaron," se defendió Harry.

"Deberías estar contento, de que no fueran Crabbe o Goyle," dijo Blaise.

"O Snape," dijo Draco, por lo que todos hicieron una mueca.

"Y por eso necesito chocolate," dijo Harry.

"Millicent no es un Dementor," sonrió Draco.

"Estas seguro?", pregunto Blaise sonriente.

"No, la verdad no," admitió Draco igualmente sonriente.

Mientras tanto Harry habia pedido una torta de chocolate y comía un trozo.

"Me das un pedacito?", pregunto Draco en voz baja.

"No...jamás chocolate con traje blanco," respondió Harry y siguió comiendo.

"Odio el blanco," gruño Draco.

"Era una broma," sonrió Harry y le dio un pedazo a su Slytherin, quien lo beso agradecido.

"Vamos a bailar," dijo Ron rápido, cuando el beso se lleno de pasión.

Blaise rió y siguió al pelirrojo.

Draco se separo de Harry y dijo sonriente: "Funciono perfectamente! Tenemos la mesa para nosotros solos...Weasel es tan predecible."

"Normalmente estaría ofendido, pero tengo que hablar algo contigo," dijo Harry.

Draco indico que siguiera hablando.

"Sabes que día es hoy?", pregunto Harry.

"Sábado," respondió Draco.

"Si, eso también," admitió Harry, "Además desde hace seis semanas que estamos juntos."

"Oh! Quieres celebrar las seis semanas?", supuso Draco, „Pero no te tengo ningún regalo."

"No, no quiero...Han pasado dos semanas, desde que me hablaste sobre tu teoría con el triple del tiempo de Ron..."

Los ojos de Draco adquirieron un brillo de esperanza.

"Significa eso?", pregunto emocionado.

"Estoy preparado," dijo Harry.

"Hoy?", repitió Draco.

"Si quieres," dijo Harry, "No te obligo a nada."

"Claro que quiero," respondió Draco.

"Ok, entonces hagamoslo hoy,"dijo Harry y sonó nervioso.

"Ahora?", pregunto el Slytherin.

"El baile empezó hace una hora," replico Harry.

"Por eso mismo. La mayoría de los Slytherins estarán aquí. Luego de los resultados de los TIMOs de prueba en Pociones no pueden perder la oportunidad de volver a la clase de Pociones," aclaro Draco, "Así que no necesitaríamos tu Capa para llevarte a Slytherin y mañana temprano todos se habrán ido."

Harry pensó por un momento, hasta que asintió vacilante.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron y tomo la mano de Harry.

Sin llamar la atención salieron del Gran Comedor, pero Harry estuvo seguro, de haber escuchado un "Que se diviertan" de Sirius.

Mientras que bajaban las escaleras a las mazmorras, Harry se puso mas nervioso con cada paso.

No era, que tuviera miedo; por el contrario, se alegraba por eso.

Pero el Slytherin tenia mas experiencia que él.

Que si hacia algo malo y Draco no lo quería mas y acababa con la relación?

Una voz en su interior le decía, que eso era una tontería.

Draco no arriesgaría una aparición publica en el Gran Comedor y poco después lo mandaria a volar.

Pero si lo hacia?

Se empezaba a preguntar, si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Todesschwur," oyó a Draco susurras junto a él.

No habia notado, que ya habían llegado.

Atravesaron la Sala Común vacía.

En los pasillos se acordó del Torneo de los Tres Magos; algo así se habia sentido con el dragón.

Noto levemente, que habían llegado al cuarto de Blaise y Draco.

"No tienes, si no quieres," dijo Draco y avanzo lentamente a su cama, "Esta es tu ultima oportunidad de girar."

Harry respiro profundo.

No, no voy a retroceder

"Quiero," dijo Harry en voz baja.

Draco sonrió y lo beso.

Harry se derritio bajo el beso y gimió suavemente.

Rápidamente acabaron en la cama de Draco.

El Slytherin detuvo el beso y en vez de eso empezó a dar pequeños besos en la mejilla de Harry.

Cuando el Gryffindor se quejo, sonrió, antes de volver a besarlo en la boca.

"Yo no muerdo," aseguro Draco, cuando empezó a desvestir a Harry y el Gryffindor a temblar.

"Yo no he," dijo Harry y gimió, cuando el Slytherin se mordió suavemente su pezón.

Draco avanzo hacia el rostro de Harry con besos.

Mordió delicadamente la oreja de Harry y susurro: "Yo tampoco."

"Que?", pregunto Harry en un grito, "Pero por que te quedaste de pie con la piedra de Zabini?"

"Ahora no," pidió Draco y lo volvió a besar, "Eso solo arruina el ambiente."

Harry empujo al Slytherin decidido.

"Quiero saberlo ahora," dijo Harry y lo miro esperando.

TBC

* * *

Sorry! Se que habia dicho que actualizaría el lunes, pero habia olvidado un pequeño detalle: El lunes era el concierto de Rammstein al cual asistí (y que por cierto estuvo genial) y por eso no tuve tiempo...A propósito, si hay alguien por ahí que escuche Rammstein, me gustaría intercambiar opiniones sobre la banda (y sobre Schneider que esta...bueno, ya dejo de hablar sobre él o sino no terminare nunca)

Gracias a Frafer com, the angel of the dreams, Liwk, Murtilla, Duare, Maquiavela, Amor Martinez, missgini, SABRY Y CHIQUINKIRA, y Mirug por sus reviews.

Hasta la proxima...

Lilith


	42. Inicio de Vacaciones

**Cambios**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K.Rowling.

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Advertencia: Slash

* * *

"Potter," Draco volvió a intentarlo, "Arruinaría el ambiente."

Intento besar a Harry, pero este se sentó.

"No," dijo Harry, "O me lo dices o olvidamos todo..."

"Si te lo digo, también lo olvidamos," replico Draco.

Harry se vistió de nuevo y cruzo los brazos.

"Potter," la voz de Draco sonaba suplicante-

"Dilo," presiono el Gryffindor.

"Solo hay tres opciones," dijo Draco en voz baja y observo la sabana apenado.

"Dices que nunca has tenido sexo..." Draco asintió fuertemente, cuando Harry empezó a pensar, "...y no puedes haberte suicidado, pues no vivirías mas...Así que solo queda..." Harry abrió los ojos aterrado.

"Potter, no es como suena," asevero Draco.

Harry se movió para atrás lentamente, hasta que llego a la puerta.

"Tu has...tu has," sus ojos estaban abiertos por el susto.

"Potter, no es..."

"Tu has matado a alguien," la voz de Harry fue solo un susurro, pero Draco entendió cada palabra.

Niegalo...Niegalo. Di que todo es una broma...

"Si," el corazón de Harry se detuvo por un momento, cuando recibió la respuesta del Slytherin.

"Tu has matado a alguien," repitió Harry.

"Si, pero..."

"Que quieres decir con pero? Tu mataste a alguien! Probablemente un muggle, verdad?", supuso Harry.

"Si, pero..."

"Deja ese estúpido pero," siseo Harry, "Puedes poner tantos peros quieras. Mataste a alguien..."

"Potter, me dejarías explicartelo," pidió Draco.

"Mataste a alguien," la voz de Harry paso de aterrada a furiosa.

"Potter, yo..."

"Mataste a alguien. No puedo creerlo. Por que no me lo habías dicho?"

„Potter..."

„Ah, dejalo así. No quiero saberlo...Mataste a un muggle...Y yo pensaba que tu no eras como tu padre..."

„Potter...escuchame...."

„Dejalo," gruño Harry, „No quiero saberlo."

Draco salto asustado, cuando Harry abrió la puerta.

"No te vayas," pidió.

"Mataste a alguien," dijo Harry y abandono la habitación.

"Potter...es un malentendido...Potter, detente...Harry!"

Harry oyó un ligero sollozo de la habitación de Draco, pero no regreso.

Sus pies lo llevaron automáticamente hacia Gryffindor.

Ni siquiera podía ver a su alrededor.

No podía creerlo.

Su Draco habia matado a alguien?!

Sintió como le salían lágrimas de los ojos, pero no se tomo el trabajo de secarlas.

Que los demás pensaran lo que quisieran.

Le daban igual.

Su vista se volvió borrosa; solo podía ver las siluetas de las cosas, hasta que finalmente se choco contra un borroso algo negro.

"Potter..." se asusto, al oír la voz de Snape.

"Perdón, Sir," Harry trato de pasar por un lado, pero Snape lo tomo del brazo.

"Potter! No puede poner atención, a donde va?", siseo Snape, "Si no puede ver mas, cuando llora y tiene que llorar, entonces hagalo en Gryffindor. Allí puede empujar a cuanta gente quiera, pero no a mi. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor."

Harry solo asintió, antes de safarse de Snape.

"Donde esta mister Malfoy?" Snape lo detuvo una vez mas, "No lo habrá matado?"

Ante la ultima palabra, Harry empezó a sollozar y corrió tan rápido como pudo lejos de Snape.

La Dama Gorda lo miro preocupada, pero lo dejo entrar sin mas en la Sala Común.

Por suerte esta estaba vacía; no habría sabido que decir, si alguien hubiera estado allí.

La habitación de los chicos estaba igualmente vacía, pero terriblemente fría.

Harry se abrazo y miro malhumorado la ventana abierta.

Que idiota habia dejado la ventana abierta en invierno?

Su pregunta fue respondida, cuando vio a Zeus en su cama.

"Puedes incluso abrir ventanas?", se sorprendió Harry.

Zeus sacudió la cabeza.

"Que cosas si las lechuzas pudieran abrir ventanas," murmuro Harry, mientras cerraba la ventana.

Cuando se puso su pijama, noto, que Zeus iba de un lado a otro de la cama.

Finalmente su mirada se quedo en un sobre, que estaba junto a la lechuza.

"Si es de Draco, te lo puedes llevar," dijo Harry fríamente.

La lechuza chillo malhumorado, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, sino que miro el sobre.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Ron y Blaise entraron abrazados en la habitación.

"Harry?", pregunto Ron confundido; Harry podía jurar que también desilusionado.

"Que haces aquí?", pregunto Blaise," Pensamos que tu y Malfoy estaban..."

"Blaise pensaba eso," soltó Ron, "Yo no me lo quiero imaginar."

"Tuvimos una especie de pelea," aclaro Harry.

"Van a terminar?", pregunto Ron esperanzado.

"No se," admitió Harry, "No lo se."

"Hey Zeus," Blaise saludo a la lechuza amablemente y la acaricio, por lo que Zeus se alegro.

"Tienes una carta," Blaise señalo el sobre.

"Yo se," dijo Harry, "Pero no la abriré."

"Como quieras!", Blaise siguió acariciando a Zeus, mientras Ron empezó a empacar sus cosas.

"Que hacen aquí?", Harry cambio de tema.

"Olvidamos empacar nuestras maletas," aclaro Ron, "Y Lupin acaba de decirnos, que el tren parte a las siete. Jamás lo lograríamos en la mañana."

"Quería meterme a Slytherin en la noche y recoger mis cosas," agrego Blaise, "Sin embargo pensaba, que tu y Draco..."

"No lo digas," lo interrumpió Ron asustado.

"Pero ya que estas aquí, puedo ir," dijo Blaise, beso a Ron y salió de la habitación.

Zeus volvió a chillar y miro al Slytherin desilusionado.

"No quieres leer la carta?", pregunto Ron.

"No! No tengo ganas de leer sus excusas," dijo Harry fríamente.

"Quieres que me quede?", ofreció Ron, "O tal vez vienes conmigo y con Blaise..."

"No, me quedo aquí," dijo Harry agradecido, "No quiero molestarlos en sus vacaciones de a dos."

"Vacaciones de a dos?", la voz de Ron sonaba divertida, "Vamos a ir a su casa. Allí no tendremos calma..."

Ante el rostro confundido de Harry, aclaro: "Profesor Zabini también estará allí, al igual que la madre de Blaise y su prima Agnes."

"Tía y tío también?", pregunto Harry sonriente.

"Ellos están muertos," dijo Ron y su voz se hizo mas suave, "Fueron asesinados por Mortifagos, por eso Agnes vive con ellos."

"Oh, eso no lo sabia," se disculpo Harry.

Ron sonrió.

"Por cierto, soy el padrino de Sirius," comento Harry.

"Que bien por ti. Eso significa que veras todo en la primera fila," sonrió Ron.

Mientras Ron juntaba todas sus cosas; tan solo para un comic necesito veinte minutos, hasta que lo encontró debajo de la cama de Neville; Harry movía el sobre en el aire.

Por una parte quería abrirlo, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera con la que Draco pudiera aclararle el asunto.

Zeus no se movió del lugar, sino que observaba a Harry interesado.

"Hi, cariño," saludo Ron a Blaise, cuando este llego a la habitación sin aire, "Donde esta tu maleta?"

"Se la di a mi padre," aclaro Blaise y dirigiéndose a Harry dijo: "Abre la carta!"

"No," Harry se puso terco.

"Hable con Draco," Blaise lo intento de nuevo, "No puedo creer, que no lo hayas dejado hablar."

"Sabes, que fue lo que hizo?", pregunto Harry.

"Si! Él me lo contó en Segundo...Solo lo habia olvidado," admitió Blaise.

"Olvidado?! Como se puede olvidar algo así?", dijo Harry indignado.

"Como se puede no oír la explicación?", replico Blaise.

"Tu sabes lo que hizo," dijo Harry en voz alta.

"Y sabes por que?", replico Blaise, "Créeme! La explicación te va a interesar."

Harry no dijo nada, sino que miro el sobre aun dudando.

"Abrelo," pidió Blaise.

"De que hablan?" interfirió Ron.

Harry lo ignoro y abrió lentamente el sobre.

Como si no lo hubiera sabido, no habia nada allí.

"Disculpenme," murmuro Harry y fue al baño.

De inmediato aparecieron las letras.

_Ya que no me quieres escuchar, tengo que hacerlo de esta manera._

_Solo espero, que abras esta carta y no la quemes de inmediato._

_Si, mate a alguien! No lo niego, pero tendrias que entender en que situación se _

_dieron todas las cosas._

_Fue cuando tenia nueve años; habia perfeccionado los Imperdonables, pero no _

_quería usarlos._

_Un día mi padre llevo a un Muggle a la casa._

_Al principio no sabia, que quería de ese; pues siempre me habia dicho, que los _

_Muggles eran peores que nosotros y que no eran dignos de respirar en nuestra _

_presencia._

_Pero finalmente metió al Muggle, era un chico de no mas de catorce años, en _

_nuestro sótano (yo los llamaría calabozos, pero mi padre prefiere el termino _

_sótano) y me llevo a mi también allí. Él quería, que yo matara a ese Muggle, para _

_probar el Avada Kedavra._

_Yo me negué._

_Entonces el uso el Imperio en mi y bajo este mate al Muggle._

_Te lo juro, no lo hice con intención._

_Al parecer es para el Aura igual, si mataste a alguien voluntariamente o no. Yo _

_mismo me sorprendí, cuando no me desmaye._

_Por favor, tienes que creerme. No lo hice voluntariamente._

_Con la esperanza de que me creas,_

_Draco!_

Harry puso la carta a un lado, pensativo.

Creía que Lucius Malfoy era capaz de algo así, que pondría a su mismo hijo bajo el Imperio, pues no le molestaba hacerlo con su esposa.

Sin embargo podría ser también, que Draco utilizara eso como excusa.

"Ah, le creo," murmuro Harry decidido y volvió a la habitación.

"Y?", pregunto Blaise curioso.

Ron habia acabado de empacar su maleta y estaba bajo la cobija en su cama.

"Mañana hablare con él," aclaro Harry.

Estuvo seguro de oír un "Lastima" por parte de Ron.

"La leí," dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Zeus.

La lechuza dejo de chillar y miro a la ventana.

Cuando Harry la abrió, Zeus voló de inmediato por esta.

"Cierra la ventana," pidió Blaise y se acerco mas a Ron, "Esta helado."

Harry cerro la ventana sonriente y se asusto cuando vio una gran serpiente en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La conocía.

Ya la habia visto una vez.

"Nagini," chillo aterrado.

"Que sucede?", pregunto Blaise.

„Ven," pidió Harry.

Blaise se puso de pie, malhumorado, y marcho despacio hacia él.

"Ves eso también?", quiso saber Harry.

"Que? Que es de noche?", bromeo Blaise.

"La serpiente," dijo Harry y volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero no podía ver en ningún lugar a la serpiente.

"No veo ninguna serpiente," respondió Blaise.

"Pero si ella estaba allí," dijo Harry dudando.

"Has pasado por mucho hoy," dijo Blaise, "Tal vez solo te lo imaginaste!"

"Tal vez," pensó Harry.

Podría ser, que solo se lo habia imaginado?

Claro que solo se lo habia imaginado: Hogwarts tenia la barrera de seguridad.

Como habría podido atravesar la serpiente de Voldemort este?

Harry se decidió finalmente, que se lo habia imaginado y fue hacia su cama.

Cuando despertó, el sol brillaba por toda la habitación.

Luego de que se termino de arreglar, noto, que no habia nadie mas en la sala a excepción de él.

Así que todos estaban camino a casa.

Se sorprendió un momento, ya que Seamus quería quedarse en Hogwarts, pero luego se le ocurrió, que este tal vez estaba con Ernie en Hufflepuff.

Mientras que bajaba por las escaleras de caracol, recordó el incidente con Nagini.

Habia pensado sobre eso en la noche.

Podía ser que la barrera no funcionara con animales.

Se decidió, comentarle a Dumbledore aquello en el desayuno, luego de una mirada a su reloj, se corrigió: en el almuerzo le preguntaría.

La Sala Común estaba como muerta, cuando paso por ella.

Al igual que los pasillos.

Entro al Gran Comedor y su mirada busco de inmediato a Draco, quien lo miraba esperanzado.

En el Comedor habia como siempre doce árboles de navidad, decorados hermosamente y las mesas de las casas se habían convertido en una mesa redonda.

"Bien, creo que ya estamos completos," dijo Dumbledore, cuando Harry se sentó entre Fred y Draco.

"Potter nos tenia que dejar esperando," murmuro Snape.

Su mal humor estaba acrecentado por el hecho de tener que sentarse junto a Sirius.

Sirius, por el contrario, no habia tomado noticia de eso, sino que solo tenia ojos para su Licántropo.

Snape gruño algo mas, cuando Sirius y Lupin empezaron a darse de comer.

"Tierno," rió Parvati, desde otra parte de la mesa.

Harry miro sobre la mesa, para ver quien se habia quedado.

De los profesores solo estaban Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore y Flitwick presentes, mientras que por parte de los estudiantes Draco, Fred, Parvati, Seamus, Ernie, un Ravenclaw de segundo, que Harry no conocía y por supuesto él estaban allí.

"Días," lo saludo Draco en voz baja, "Leiste mi carta?"

Harry asintió brevemente.

"Y?" la voz de Draco sonaba tan perdida, que Harry lo beso como respuesta.

"Doblemente tierno," rió Parvati, mientras que Snape estaba apunto de masacrar a su pollo.

"Me perdonas," supuso Draco contento, cuando se separaron.

"Si," susurro Harry y lo volvió a besar.

"Hay gente, que quieren comer algo," gruño Snape.

"Aparte de ti, todos lo hacen," dijo Sirius.

Lupin asintió apoyándolo.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor," gruño Snape, por lo que Harry se separo de su Slytherin.

No le sorprendería, si Snape no le hubiera quitado los puntos a él, sino a Sirius.

"Bueno, este año no somos muchos," dijo Dumbledore de repente, "Pero espero, que sea un tiempo agradable."

"Profesor?", dijo Harry en voz baja, "La barrera funciona con animales?"

"No, lastimosamente no," respondió Dumbledore y el corazón de Harry se detuvo brevemente, "Los animales se pueden mover con toda libertad...por que lo preguntas?"

"Creo, que seria mas inteligente, si se lo digo en privado," dijo Harry.

"Bien, entonces ven luego a mi oficina," propuso Dumbledore.

Harry pudo ver a Sirius, quien lo miraba preocupado.

Se dieron prisa con el almuerzo y aunque a Harry le hubiese gustado llevar a Draco con él, le pidió esperar fuera de la oficina.

"Bien, Harry. Que puedo hacer por ti?", pregunto el viejo Mago, mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

"Bueno, Sir. Creo que vi ayer a la serpiente de Voldemort, en los terrenos de Hogwarts," comento Harry, "Tal vez me lo imagine, pero..."

El rostro de Dumbledore se oscureció por un momento.

"Me lo imagine, verdad Sir?", pregunto Harry.

"No lo se," admitió Dumbledore, "Supuse que Tom encontraría una posibilidad de atravesar la barrera...Pero jamás se me ocurrió eso."

"La serpiente puede desactivar la barrera?", pregunto Harry.

"No, no te preocupes. Eso no lo lograra, pero..."

"Pero que?", insistió Harry, cuando Dumbledore no quiso seguir hablando.

"Nos va a espiar," finalizo Dumbledore.

"Y que? Usted no va a decir en publico, como piensa acabar con él?", bromeo Harry.

"No me preocupo por mi,"aclaro Dumbledore, „Sino por usted y mister Malfoy."

"Que tiene Draco que ve...", Harry no siguió hablando.

Lo sabia.

Nagini se lo contaría a Voldemort y este se lo contaría a Lucius.

"No podemos alejar a Draco de él?", pregunto Harry desesperado, "Su madre puede cambiar el tutor y..."

"No es tan fácil, Harry," respondió Dumbledore, "En el mundo mágico solo se le puede dar la custodia y tutoría a un padrino. Y este solo lo puede elegir el tutor. Narcissa Malfoy no lo es. Solo Lucius es el tutor...Y dudo que vaya a entregar a su hijo voluntariamente."

Harry cerro sus ojos por un momento.

No podía ser verdad!

Los Slytherins callaban, pero una estúpida serpiente contaría todo.

"Debo decirselo a Draco?", pregunto Harry finalmente.

"Creo, que no será necesario," pensó Dumbledore, "Lucius le hará llegar una noticia, seguramente."

TBC

* * *

Esta vez solo subo un capítulo, pues pienso subir los otros dos mañana mismo. 

Gracias a Kuro Bakuretsu, luzy snape, Maquiavela, Duare, D.Mo, Liwk, Amor Martinez, missgini, Mirug, Amidala Granger, Gala Snape, Frafer com, Murtilla, PaoMalfoy y Chiquinkira por sus reviews (siento si quizá olvide a alguien).

**Kuro Bakuretsu**: me gusta que te guste mi trabajo. Por cierto, ya te agregue a mis contactos.

**Maquiavela**: No tengo nada en contra de un monumento )

**Duare**: No estoy segura si subo el ranting, supongo que si. Y lemon hay, no te preocupes por eso.

**D.Mo**: El concierto estuvo genial. Y que decir de Schneider para contestar a tu pregunta...Es hermoso, glorioso y simplemente un Dios...

**missgini**: Todavía tienes uñas? Espero que si, pues no me gustaría ser culpable por la falta de estas.

**Murtilla**: Con la piedra me refiero al Aurastein que utilizo el profesor Zabini en la clase. Y Draco fue quien le susurro a Harry que no mordía, pues El-Chico-Que-Vivió estaba asustado ante su primera vez. Respecto a lo de Rammstein, soy de Colombia, pero me encuentro viviendo en Alemania y por eso pude verlos.

**Pao Malfoy**: La verdad no se si irán por allá, supongo que en el 2005 harán una gira por latinoamerica.

**Chiquinkira**: Mi error.O bueno quizá la mitad de la respuesta estaba en el capítulo 41 (el que es virgen) y la otra mitad en este (por que no se desmayo). Respecto a lo de la piedra, hablo del Aurastein de Zabini.

Hasta la próxima...

Lilith


	43. Visita al Nido de Pajaros

Cambios

Disclaimer: A parte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Advertencia: Slash!

Harry no sabia si debia hacerle caso a Dumbledore.

Dudaba mucho, que Draco fuera a estar encantado ante un Howler de su padre; si es que solo se trataba de un Howler.

No le extrañaria, si Lucius Malfoy iba personalmente a Hogwarts.

Tendria que entregarle su varita a Bill, pero Harry lo creia capaz de tener una varita de repuesto para casos como esos.

"Te ves preocupado," comprobo Draco, cuando llego junto a él.

"Ach, no es nada," mintio Harry y decidio no decir nada en ese momento.

Queria que Draco tuviera calma por un buen tiempo.

"Deberas...Escucha, yo se, que no vas a poder actuar normalmente, luego de que te lo confese...eres demasiado Gryffindor para hacerlo," dijo Draco.

"No se trata de eso," le aseguro Harry, "Creo que lo puedo ignorar. Pues de todas maneras no fue tu culpa. Aun cuando no entiendo por que puedes realizar los Imperdonables, pero no los puedes bloquear."

"En ese entonces no podia," aclaro Draco, "Ahora puedo defenderme contra el Imperius."

Harry respirio aliviado; por lo menos Lucius no iba a poder manipularlo de esa manera.

"De veras esta todo bien?", pregunto Draco nuevamente.

"Si," como muestra lo beso apasionadamente, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una risita.

Observaron de mal humor a Parvati, quien seguia riendo tras su mano.

"Te lo juro, Patil. Si no te detienes, te hechizo," amenazo Draco.

"Lo siento," sonrio Parvati, "Ustedes son muy tiernos."

"Ach, por que no se fue con Longbottom," suspiro Draco dirigido a Harry.

Este solo se alzo de hombros.

"No me fui con Neville, porque no somos una pareja," dijo Parvati, antes de marchar por su lado hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

"A quien le quiere contar ese cuento?", pregunto Draco sonriente, "Se podia ver la quimica entre ella y Longbottom."

"En serio?", Harry estaba sorprendido.

Él solo habia visto el rostro de dolor de Parvati mientras bailaba.

"Eres ciego o tonto?", pregunto Draco.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Estas en mi lista," amenazo Harry en broma.

Draco lo beso y lo jalo con él.

"A donde quieres ir?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Tenemos algo que retomar," dijo Draco, "Y todos los Slytherins se han ido."

"Ahora?...No," el Gryffindor se detuvo abruptamente.

"Por que no?", se quejo Draco, "Yo quiero."

Harry tuvo que reir ante el tono infantil.

"No te burles de mi," gruño Draco.

"No lo hago," aseguro Harry, "Solo que no quiero acostarme ahora contigo."

"Cuando entonces?", pregunto Draco.

"Te lo dire cuando sea tiempo," rio Harry.

"Sabia, que era una mala idea el haberlo interrumpido," suspiro Draco, "Pero no. El señor queria saberlo y tenia que arruinar el momento."

"Me lo habrias contado despues?", quiso saber Harry.

"No, te habria distraido de alguna manera," dijo Draco y Harry solto un "Lo ves."

"Por cierto...," el Slytherin cambio rapidamente el tema, "Weasley, Finnigan y McMillan quieren hacer una batalla de nieve...Pense que un juego tan infatil te interesaria."

"Una batalla de nieve?", los ojos de Harry empezaron a brillar de alegria.

"Lo sabia," sonrio Draco.

"Una batalla de nieve?", Parvati, quien acababa de salir de la oficina de Dumbledore, estaba igual de encantada que Harry.

"Tipico Gryffindor," murmuro Draco.

"Tipico Slytherin," dijeron Parvati y Harry en coro, "Tienen que quejarse por todo."

Draco hizo una mueca ofendido, antes de dejarse arrastrar por Parvati y Harry.

Fue perdiendo poco a poco resistencia, a medida que se acercaban al portal de entrada.

"Perfecto. Tres contra tres," llamo Fred, cuando llegaron junto a él, Ernie und Seamus, quienes esperaban frente a la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Yo no quiero jugar," solto Draco.

"Tonterias," dijo Fred, "Tienes que jugar. Es el problema cuando estas con Gryffindor."

Draco asintio vacilante.

"Se puede," sonrio Fred, "Por que no de una vez asi?"

Cuando noto la mirada furiosa de Draco, se alejo unos cuantos pasos del Slytherin.

"Bueno, vamos a separar a nuestras parejas," aclaro Fred, "Eso significa: Harry, Seamus y Parvati contra Ernie, Malfoy y yo."

"Pero yo quiero...," empezo Seamus, pero Fred lo empujo hacia donde estaba Harry.

"Y por que tenemos que tener a Parvati?", pregunto Harry, y miro a la chica pidiendo disculpas.

"Porque quiero probar otras casas," dijo Fred, "O que tan seguido ves a un Gryffindor, un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin en un equipo..."

"Si sigues haciendo comentarios estupidos, entonces nunca," amenazo Draco, "Pues entonces te mandare con mis propias manos a la enfermeria."

"Hey Harry, controla a tu Slytherin," dijo Fred sonriente, "Es peligroso. Creo que deberias ponerle un bosal."

Antes de que Fred se diera cuenta, una bola de nieve arrojada por Draco lo encontro en la nuca.

"Buen tiro," dijo Fred al Slytherin, "Pero te has equivocado de equipo."

"Nosotros Slytherins somos serpientes," dijo Draco, "Somos siempre traicioneros, cuando se nos antoja."

"Ah, no te des una peor imagen de la que ya tienes," sonrio Fred y le dio un golpe amistoso a Draco en la espalda.

"Ya se han puesto de acuerdo?", pregunto Ernie aburrido.

Este ya se habia sentado en las escalinatas de la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Que tierno," dijo Parvati de nuevo.

"No hemos hecho nada," dijeron Harry y Draco.

"No ustedes...Black y Lupin," señalo a Lupin y Sirius, que caminaban junto al Lago, cogidos de la mano.

"Chicas," murmuro Seamus y puso los ojos en blanco.

Ante eso recibio una bola de nieve de Parvati en la nuca.

"Igualmente buen tiro, pero equipo equivocado," dijo Fred, "Me oyeron?"

"Has dicho algo?", pregunto Ernie confundido.

"Esto puede durar mucho," suspiro Fred y puso sus manos en su sien, "Por que no fui a casa?"

"Una reunion en las afueras del castillo?", pregunto de repente Sirius.

Este habia avanzado hacia ellos junto a Lupin.

"Una batalla de nieve," respondio Harry.

Sirius los observo a los seis, de los cuales ninguno se movia y luego se dirigio a Lupin: "Fascinante! En nuestra adolescencia una batalla de nieve era totalmente diferente."

"Ante todo nos moviamos mas," agrego Lupin.

"Y estabamos llenos de nieve," dijo Sirius.

"Si no podias esquivar las bolas de nieve, como cierto Animago," rio Lupin.

"No todo el mundo se puede esconder detras de un arbol y esperar a que la batalla termine," replico Sirius.

"Yo no lo hice," dijo Lupin indignado, "Solo puedo esquivar mejor que tu."

"Eso crees?", pregunto Sirius.

"Si, eso creo," dijo Lupin.

"Entonces demuestralo," interrumpio Fred, "Moony, usted viene a nuestro equipo. Padfoot usted al de Harry."

"Y al que pierda le toca hoy abajo," susurrro Sirius a Lupin, quien se sonrojo.

"Okay, vamos," llamo Fred y Draco le sonrio, antes de que el Slytherin esquivara una bola de Seamus.

Cada uno estuvo tras cinco minutos cubierto de nieve, pero aquello lo ignoraron.

"No eres tan bueno, cierto Remy?" sonrio Sirius y recibio de inmediato una bola de Lupin en la cara.

Harry rio, antes de recibir una bola de Lupin.

Cuando se quito la nieve del rostro, recibio otra bola, esta vez de Draco.

"Sorry, Potter," llamo el Slytherin, "Tienes que ser mejor."

Harry trato empedernidamente de encontrar a Draco, que no noto como Fred y Ernie lo bombardeaban.

Solo cuando Parvati se lo hizo saber, esquivo las bolas.

Veinte minutos despues, todos estaban recostados en la nieve y cansados.

No se preocupaban si llegaban a mojarse, pues ya lo estaban.

"Ya no somos tan jovenes," gimio Sirius, mientras se giraba hacia Lupin.

"Lo he dicho una y otra vez," dijo Draco sonriente.

"Slytherins," murmuro Sirius y recosto su cabeza en el estomago de Lupin.

"Definitivamente un empate," llamo Hagrid.

Este los habia estado observando desde una distancia segura.

"Solo un empate?", Fred sonaba desilusionado, "La proxima vez me quedare con los Gryffindors."

Draco y Ernie lo miraron molestos, pero él los ignoro.

"Yo soy un Gryffindor," dijo Lupin indignado.

"Ya no," dijo Fred, por lo que Sirius comenzo a reir.

"Ya, querido. Ahora eres un Slytherin," sonrio Sirius.

"Y tu un Ravenclaw," replico Lupin.

"Por mi esta bien..." los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Se puso rapidamente de pie y ayudo a Lupin a que se levantara.

"A donde quieres ir?", pregunto este confundido, mientras era jalado por Sirius hacia el castillo.

"Ya lo veras," respondio sonriendo misteriosamente.

"Los dos seran un matrimonio perfecto," sonrio Parvati.

"Esta haciendo frio," dijo Harry luego de un rato.

"Pues...hay una manera muy agradable de cambiarlo," susurro Draco y se acerco mas a él.

"Ya te dije que no," le recordo Harry.

"Tampoco estaba pensando en eso," dijo Draco rapidamente, "Queria proponerte, que fueramos al baño de los Prefectos y..."

"Tengo que desilusionarte," replico Seamus, "Ernie y yo ya tenemos eso planeado."

"Ah? Pero si yo lo dije primero," replico Draco.

"Pero nosotros dos somos Prefectos," dijo Ernie, mientras se ponia de pie y con un hechizo quitaba la nieve de su tunica.

"Yo soy un Slytherin," dijo Draco.

"Dray..." ante la expresion furiosa de Draco, se corrigio de inmediato: "...Draco. dejales el baño."

"Pero yo soy..." Harry detuvo su protesta, besandolo.

Cuando se separaron, Ernie y Seamus habian desaparecido ya en el castillo.

"Todo es tu culpa," gruño Draco.

"Pues vamos al baño de Gryffindor o Slytherin," propuso Harry.

"Pero alli solo hay duchas," le recordo Draco.

"Como quieras...yo voy de todas maneras a la torre de Gryffindor. Vienes?", pregunto Harry.

Draco sintio seis ojos curiosos mirandolo, hasta que asintio vacilante.

"Draco Malfoy en la cueva del Leon...Algo que jamas crei poder ver," sonrio Fred.

Luego de una mirada de Draco, camino algo alejado de él.

"Debes ponerle un letrero en la espalda 'Cuidado peligroso Slytherin. Acerquese a riesgo propio'", propuso Fred.

"Ni se te ocurra, Potter," siseo Draco.

„Y hazlo pronto," le susurro Fred a Harry, quien solo sonrio.

„Leonis Ming," dijo Parvati, cuando llegaron junto a la Dama Gorda.

Esta observo a Draco de manera critica, pero tuvo que darles paso.

Harry la oyo quejarse: "El segundo Slytherin en Gryffindor...Que ha pasado con las antiguas divisiones?", antes de que la entrada se cerrara.

"Y que te parece nuestra sala comun?", pregunto Harry, cuando vio la expresion critica de Draco.

"Muy rojo," dijo el Slytherin.

"Grandiosa respuesta," murmuro Harry.

"Vienen despues?", pregunto Fred, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras de caracol.

"A donde?", pregunto Harry.

"Desde hace mucho que se el password y la locacion de Ravenclaw. Ahora en las vacaciones quiero darme una pasada por el nido de pajaros," aclaro Fred.

"Cuenta conmigo," dijo Draco.

"Y que hay con ese chico de segundo?", pregunto Parvati.

"Él tiene que escribir un trabajo para Snape y estara hasta la noche en la biblioteca," respondio Fred sonriente.

"Ok, yo tambien voy," decidio Harry, solo para estar cerca a Draco.

"Pero primero una ducha," pidio Parvati, "Asi no nos podemos dejar ver."

"Como si yo fuera a salir asi," replico Draco.

"Ok, entonces nos encontramos en quince minutos en la sala comun," dijo Fred.

Harry asintio y se fue con Draco a la habitacion de los de quinto.

"Como puedes dormir con tanta gente en una habitacion?" pregunto Draco, "Mas de dos personas es demasiado. No se tiene atmosfera privada."

"Uno se acostumbra," dijo Harry.

Abrio la puerta del baño.

Harry se quito la ropa lentamente, sin darse cuenta que Slytherin lo observaba.

Solo cuando se queria quitar los boxers, vio la mirada interesada de Draco.

"No te detengas," se quejo el Slytherin, "Ahora se pone interesante."

Harry se sonrojo de inmediato.

"Podrias salir?", pidio balbuceando.

"Ayer querias acostarte conmigo y hoy ni te atreves a..."

"Por favor!", la voz de Harry tenia un tono de suplica, que convencio al Slytherin.

"Pero apresurate! Yo tambien tengo que ducharme," llamo Draco por la puerta cerrada.

Harry se termino de quitar la ropa rapidamente y entro a la ducha.

No queria dejar a Draco esperando y por eso se ducho con agua fria.

Solo cuando salio temblando de la ducha, lamento su idea.

"Te bañaste con agua fria?", se burlo Draco, cuando vio a Harry temblando y cubierto con la toalla.

"Sin comentarios," siseo Harry.

"Estas loco," dijo el Slytherin, lo beso y desaparecio en el baño.

Mientras Harry se vestia, un elfo aparecio y le entrego un uniforme de Slytherin para Draco.

Supuso que el Slytherin lo habia pedido.

Harry trato desesperado de desviar su mirada, cuando Draco entro a la habitacion con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

"Te gusta lo que ves?", pregunto este sonriente, cuando noto la mirada de Harry.

Harry se sonrojo y balbuceo algunas disculpas y giro su cabeza en la otra direccion.

"No seas timido!", dijo Draco, "Si quieres olvidamos a Patil y Weasley y ti..."

"Vistete," lo interrumpio Harry rapido y le entrego el uniforme.

"Fascinante! No hay sino que estar en Gryffindor, y los elfos son el doble de rapidos," se sorprendio Draco.

"Por que sera?", pregunto Harry fingiendo no saber.

Draco no dijo nada, sino que dejo caer la toalla.

Harry se sonrojo aun mas y observo la cobija interesado.

Podia ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco, mientras este se vestia.

"Puedes volver a ver. Ya termine," dijo el Slytherin poco tiempo despues.

Harry no dijo nada sino que empezo a caminar en direccion a la Sala Comun.

"Te recuerdo, que ayer querias acostarte conmigo," dijo Draco en las escaleras de caracol.

"Ayer fue ayer y hoy es hoy," dijo Harry.

"Un descubrimiento increible," sonrio Draco, "Se te ocurrio a ti solo?"

"Idiota," murmuro Harry.

"Yo no fui quien dijo esa frase tan inteligente," le recordo Draco.

"Si si! Como dice el dicho: Lo que se quiere se aporrea," sonrio Parvati, cuando llegaron a la Sala Comun.

"Increible que no se hayan juntado antes," agrego Fred.

"Y el otro dicho: Polos opuestos se atraen," dijo Parvati.

"Tambien hay un dicho que dice: Patils vuelan por la ventana, si no dejan de decir tonterias," siseo Draco.

"Vamos?", cambio Harry de tema.

"Vengan," dijo Fred y los saco de Gryffindor.

Harry vio como Parvati caminaba alejada de Draco.

Rio brevemente, pero volvio a concentrarse en el camino.

Si Fred se equivocaba debian por lo menos encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Se detuvieron ante una estatua de marmol, que representaba a un joven mago concentrado ante un libro.

"Tipico Ravenclaw. Se me debio haber ocurrido que aqui era," dijo Draco, "Tendria que haber buscado algo con un libro."

"Hey! Mi hermana esta en Ravenclaw," dijo Parvati indignada.

"Y tu nunca has estado en su nido?", se sorprendio Draco, "Que clase de hermana es, que no te lleva a un tour."

"Ella tampoco ha estado en Gryffindor," dijo Parvati.

"Que clase de hermanas son ustedes?", pregunto Draco confundido.

"Distelwurz," dijo Fred en voz alta y los interrumpio de esa manera.

La estatua se corrio y les dejo el camino libre.

Harry se llevo una sorpresa cuando llegaron a la Sala Comun de Ravenclaw.

Hermosas lamparas colgaban de los techos y paredes, en vez de varias sillas, tenian un sofá largo y azul y en las esquinas habian mesas, repletas de libros.

Harry se sintio como si estuviera en una biblioteca.

"Agradable," dijo Draco, "Tan rustico."

"Asi tambien podria llamarsele," sonrio Fred.

Draco fue hacia las mesas y obsevo los libros detalladamente.

"'Rita Bayers: Antiguas Artes Chinas", 'Corales! El ingrediente exotico de Pociones'...Lo digo. Blaise seria feliz aqui. Él tiene los mismos libros," murmuro Draco.

"Dejalo," dijo Harry, "Algunos de estos libros tambien los tiene Hermione...Este por ejemplo 'Reconoce el mundo de los Fantasmas' de Jaqueline Denver."

"Granger y Blaise serian una pareja perfecta," dijo Draco.

"No le digas eso a Ron...," sonrio Fred,

"Tengo que decir...me alegra que me hayan enviado a Gryffindor," murmuro Parvati, "Aqui me parece tan..."

"...incomodo," finalizo Harry.

"Exactamente," Parvati se dejo caer en el sofá azul.

"He de decirlo. Tambien estoy desilusionado," suspiro Fred, "Habia esperado mas...Malfoy? me llevas a Slytherin?"

"No," respondio Draco de inmediato.

Fred dejo caer los hombros desilusionado.

"Tal vez Ernie te deje entrar a Hufflepuff," Harry trato de animarlo.

"Pero yo no quiero ir a Hufflepuff," gruño Fred, "Yo quiero ir a Slytherin!"

Harry jalo a Draco a la esquina de la Sala Comun de Ravenclaw y lo beso.

"Hazlo por mi," le pidio Harry en voz baja, "Si Fred no puede ir a Slytherin, me hara culpable de ellos durante años."

"Pero..."

"Por favor!", Harry lo miro suplicante.

"Esta bien," suspiro Draco, "Lo llevare a Slytherin."

Fred se alegro, tomo a Parvati, quien queria ir a las habitaciones y bailo con ella por toda la Sala Comun.

"Que hacen aqui?"

Fred y Parvati se detuvieron abruptamente y observaron aterrados al Ravenclaw de segundo, quien se habia quedado en la escuela.

"Que hacen aqui?", repitio el Ravenclaw.

"...estamos dando un vistazo," respondio Fred vacilante.

„Fuera! Esto no es ni Gryffindor...ni Slytherin...y si no se van de inmediato, se lo contare a algun profesor," amenazo el chico de segundo.

Harry tuvo que admitir que era demasiado valiente para su tamaño.

"Stewart Ackerly, verdad?", pregunto Parvati.

El chico asintio y ella prosiguio: "Stewart…no puedes ver esto tan seriamente…Te mostraremos Gryffindor y Slytherin como recompensa, si no le dices a ningun profesor..."

Draco parecia esforzarse para no gritar "No".

"A mi no me interesa," dijo Stewart friamente, "Y ahora fuera..."

Señalo con su mano en direccion a la salida.

"Ni que me gustara estar aqui," murmuro Draco, cuando paso junto al Ravenclaw.

Harry y Fred lo siguieron, pero Parvati trato de convencer a Stewart, pero luego de que este le regalo una mirada fria, corrio tras los chicos.

"Entonces vamos a Slytherin," le dijo Draco a Fred, "Asi me libro del asunto."

Fred aplaudio contento y giro con Draco en direccion a las mazmorras.

"No te pones celoso?", bromeo Parvati.

"Por que? Slytherin ya lo he visto y Draco jamas empezaria algo con un Weasley," respondio Harry sonriente.

"Que querias de Dumbledore?", Parvati cambio de tema.

"Ah...solo estoy algo paranoico...eso es todo," mintio Harry, "Y tu?"

"Queria mas frutas en las comidas...Ahora hay bonbones de limon en el desayuno," comento Parvati.

"Debiste haber ido directamente a donde los elfos," sonrio Harry.

"Si, debi haberlo hecho," suspiro Parvati, mientras entraban a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor.

TBC

Siento mucho que haya durado tanto la actualizacion, pero en los ultimos meses he tenido muy poco tiempo...Y mi querido computador decidio un dia borrar todos los datos que tenia guardados asi que tuve que empezar de cero.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron sus reviews y espero que pueda actualizar por lo menos un capitulo por semana.

Hasta la proxima...

Lilith Malfoy...


	44. Busqueda en el Bosque

Cambios

Disclaimer: A parte de mi loca fantasia todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Advertencia: Slash!

* * *

Ni Fred ni Draco regresaron esa tarde a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Solo cuando bajaban las escaleras para ir a la cena, se encontraron con los dos.

"Odio a los Slytherins," gruño Fred, como saludo, mientras que Draco sonreia divertido.

"Sabian que tienen habitaciones dobles?" pregunto Fred dirigiendose a Parvati y Harry.

"Lo sabia," respondio Harry.

"Habitaciones dobles!", repitio Fred, „Y nosotros tenemos que compartir con tantos la habitacion…"

"Pero su sala comun es mas caliente," reprocho Draco.

"Si tuviera una habitacion doble, no estaria en la sala comun," dijo Fred.

"Entonces cambia a Slytherin," propuso Parvati y recibio una mirada molesta de Fred y Draco.

"No quiero ir a Slytherin…"

"No quiero, que él venga a Slytherin..."

"Son todos; no te enojes, Malfoy; serpientes venenosas..."

"Él es un Gryffindor..."

"No pasaria alli..."

"Èl no pasaria con nosotros..."

"Me hechizarian siempre..."

"Lo torturariamos..."

"Esta bien," los interrumpio Parvati, "Ya entendi."

Los cuatro entraron en el Gran Comedor en el que solo estaban Dumbledore y Flitwick.

"Sientense..." chillo Flitwick contento, "...Hay pastel de manzana, oh...y de pollo con diferentes rellenos y...y..."

"En resumen: Solo hay platos dulces," dijo Fred y el pequeño Profesor asintio fuertemente con la cabeza.

"Donde estan los otros?", pregunto Harry confundido.

Dumbledore solo alzo los hombros.

Ernie y Seamus llegaron despues de unos minutos con rostros sonrojados, seguidos de cerca por Profesor McGonagall.

"Minerva...crei que queria pasar las navidades en su casa," se sorprendio Flitwick.

"Cambie de opinion," aclaro McGonagall."

"Su hermano queria visitarla?", pregunto Dumbledore divertido.

"No tengo un hermano," respondio McGonagall seriamente y dio a entender con su mirada, que deberia olvidar el tema rapidamente.

"Y Mister Finnigan, Mister McMillan," se dirigio a los dos chicos, quienes se habian sentado junto a Fred a la mesa, "Sobre su castigo hablaremos despues...Vengan despues de la comida a mi oficina."

Ernie y Seamus asintieron levemente, tratando de mirar lo menos posible a McGonagall.

"Que hicieron?", susurro Fred a los dos.

"...no es importante," murmuro Seamus apenado y se sonrojo un poco mas.

Draco levanto una ceja significativamente, por lo que Seamus adquirio el rojo de un tomate.

Cuando Harry bebio un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor nuevamente y Sirius y Lupin entraron a la sala.

Harry casi se atraganta cuando vio la ropa de los dos.

Draco y los otros dejaron igualmente de comer y observaron divertidos a Sirius, quien traia un uniforme de Ravenclaw; y Lupin, quien traia uno de Slytherin.

"Que esperan hacer con eso?", pregunto Draco.

"Tu dijiste que ya no somos Gryffindors, asi que Sirius tuvo esta idea," respondio Lupin y se dejo caer junto a Flitwick.

Harry sacudio la cabeza divertido.

Una idea asi solo podia venir de Sirius.

Este parecia estar contento sobre su idea.

"No piensan traer eso siempre, verdad?", pregunto McGonagall, "Acabamos de lograr que Oliver dejara de traer su uniforme de Gryffindor."

"No, no...no te preocupes," la tranquilizo Sirius, "Solo lo traermos hoy...y quiza el proximo Halloween."

"Un licantropo en un uniforme de Slytherin! Recuerdenme el no estar aqui en Halloween," siseo Snape, quien acababa de entrar al Comedor, seguido por Stewart Ackerly.

"No podrias no estar aqui todo el año?", pregunto Sirius de inmediato.

Snape le regalo su mirada mas fria.

"Potter, Weasley, Patil und Malfoy," dijo Snape finalmente, "Luego de la comida en mi oficina..."

Harry vio como Stewart sonreia triunfante.

Ese estupido chico de segundo no habria corrido con Snape?

No habria podido, como cualquier Ravenclaw, ir con Flitwick?

Fred veia la situacion igual que él, ya que anoto el nombre del chico en un block, del cual todos los Gryffindors sabian, que era el block de las victimas de los gemelos Weasley.

Quien estaba en el, podia estar seguro de ser la siguiente victima de sus bromas.

Harry trato de alargar la cena lo mas que pudo, pero en cierto momento dejo de funcionar y los cuatro caminaron tras Snape hacia su oficina.

"Mister Ackerly estuvo hace unos momentos aqui..." comenzo Snape, "...y me comento algo interesante...Que estaban haciendo en la Sala Comun de Ravenclaw."

"Se los queria mostrar," dijo Parvati de repente.

"Que le da el derecho a hacerlo, Miss patil? Usted es una Gryffindor," le recordo Snape.

"No...yo soy una Ravenclaw," mintio Parvati, "Yo soy Padma. Parvati y yo cambiamos nuestros papeles en las vacaciones de navidad para ver, si nuestros padres reconocian que yo soy yo..."

"Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, por esa mentira," gruño Snape.

"Por lo menos lo intente," murmuro Parvati.

"Y otros cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y diez menos para Slytherin, por entrar sin permiso a la Sala Comun de Ravenclaw," continuo Snape, "Recibiran un castigo."

"Profesor, si me permite," dijo Fred, "Yo los lleve a los tres a que vinieran conmigo..."

"Bien por usted...pero si fueron tan estupidos como para seguirle, tienen que cargar con las consecuencias," dijo Snape, "Por lo menos habria esperado de usted Mister Malfoy, que tuviera mas inteligencia y no siguiera a un caotico...Creo que su relacion con Potter tiene un efecto negativo para su IQ."

Harry queria defenderse, pero Draco acaricio su espalda tranquilizandolo y le dio a entender, que no deberia provocar mas a Snape.

"Su castigo sera esta noche," aclaro Snape, "Iran al Bosque Prohibido a buscar los Linywins de Lupin...Él supone que estan alli, perdidos."

Harry trago saliva.

Lupin les habia explicado, que cuando los Linyinwins aprendian a volar, daban un pequeño paseo.

Dos dias despues todos habian desaparecido.

Eso habia sido desde hacia un mes, y nadie habia podido explicarse por que no habian vuelto.

"Al Bosque Prohibido?", pregunto Parvati aterrada.

"Tiene algun problema con eso, Miss Patil?", le pregunto Snape.

"Si. Esta prohibido ir alli," dijo con voz seria.

"No se despegue de Potter. Él es un experto en ir al Bosque," gruño Snape, "Y ahora vayanse. Filch los esta esperando en la entrada."

La voz de Snape les dio a entender, que no queria ningun comentario.

"No quiero ir al Bosque," gimio Parvati, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"Ninguno de nosotros quiere ir alli," dijo Draco.

Harry asintio.

No era que tuviera miedo de ir al Bosque; lo que lo inquietaba era el hecho, de que la serpiente de Voldemort se encontrara todavia en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Linyinwins eran esos gatos, que siempre cargaban con ustedes, verdad?", pregunto Fred.

"Exacto," respondio Parvati.

"Espero que los encontremos," dijo Draco, "Me preocupa Moonshine."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Yo se que lo odias," sonrio Draco, "No tienes que mostrarlo siempre..."

"No lo odio," se defendio Harry, "Solo que siempre molesta."

"Y estas celoso de un gato," sonrio Draco.

"No lo estoy," dijo Harry.

"Lo estas!"

"No lo estoy!"

"Lo estas!"

"Son como niños pequeños," rio Parvati.

"No lo somos," dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Silencio," gruño Filch, cuando llegaron junto a él, "Estan todos?"

"Eh...si, eso creo," respondio Parvati, vacilando.

"Bien! Iran con Lupin y Black al Bosque..." , la ultima palabra la dijo mas alto, "y buscaran a esos bichos...Ya que tienen vacaciones, pueden quedarse toda la noche alli."

"Con Lupin y Black?", pregunto Parvati y su voz sono mas tranquila.

Harry tambien se tranquilizo.

Con los dos seria mas seguro.

"Ah...Profesor Lupin," saludo Filch, "Aqui estan los caoticos..."

"Gracias, Argus. Puede irse. Yo me encargare del resto," dijo Lupin y Filch se fue algo molesto.

Le hubiera gustado ver los rostros asustados al entrar al Bosque.

"Caoticos?", repitio Sirius, cuando Filch estaba lejos, "Solo estuvieron en una sala comun que no era la de ustedes..."

"Exacto...No podria suspender el castigo, Moony?", pregunto Fred lleno de esperanza.

"Lo siento," se disculpo Lupin, "Pero si no los llevo conmigo...Snape se inventara otra cosa...Al final va a querer, que consigan hierbas para él y alli no podre estar con ustedes."

"Por que tiene que ser de noche?", pregunto Draco.

"Linyinwins son gatos," aclaro Lupin, "Y los gatos cazan de noche..."

"Eso tiene logica," dijo Draco.

"Bien, vamos," dijo Sirius y paso un brazo alrededor de Lupin, para ir con este a la orilla del Bosque.

"Y yo que habia esperado no tener que volver a entrar alli," Harry oyo murmurar a su Slytherin.

Harry acaricio la palma de la mano de Draco, y para su alegria, Draco tomo su mano.

Los arboles se iban haciendo mas espesos, a medida que entraban en el bosque.

Parvati se acerco a Fred, buscando proteccion. Este no parecia estar tan contento de estar alli, sin George.

Harry podria hasta jurar, que tenia miedo.

"Ok, aqui nos separaremos," dijo Lupin, "Harry, Draco, ustedes van con Sirius...Fred, Parvati, ustedes conmigo."

Él le entrego a Sirius una lista con nombres.

"Estos son los Linyinwins, que tienen que encontar," les aclaro Lupin, "Una descripcion esta junto a los nombres. Cuando hayan encontrado uno...," le entrego a Draco unas cadenas y a Harry una pluma negra, "...tachen el nombre. Entonces en mi lista...," levanto el papel un momento,"...tambien estara tachado...Preguntas? entonces dirijanse a Sirius."

Sirius lo beso rapidamente, antes de que se separaran.

Un Lumos seria innecesario, ya que la luna iluminaba todo.

"No es Luna llena?", pregunto Harry confundido, al ver la luna, "Por que Remus no se ha transformado?"

"En dos dias es luna llena," le corrigio Sirius, "Solo se ve como si lo fuera."

"Deberias conseguirte un calendario lunar," propuso Draco, "Si no sabes...Que fue eso?"

"Pasos," murmuro Sirius y saco su varita, "Algo viene hacia aca!"

De nuevo algo se movio en el arbusto.

Lo que sea que fuera, se estaba acercando.

Harry noto, como Draco presionaba su mano mas fuerte.

Cuando finalmente algo negro, que salto de un arbusto hacia Draco, el Syltherin grito asustado y se solto de Harry, quien solo estaba alli, algo sorprendido.

"Quitamelo, quitamelo," chillo Draco.

"Espera," dijo Sirius, "Lumos!"

Ilumino a Draco y ahora podian ver, que era aquel ser, que se agarraba a los hombros de Draco.

"Moonshine," dijo el Slytherin contento y tomo al gato en sus brazos, "Me asustaste...no vuelvas a hacer eso. Me oiste, tu gatito?"

Moonshine maullo y empezo a gruñir suavemente en los brazos de Draco.

"Bien...Numero uno esta aqui," murmuro Sirius y tacho el nombre de Moonshine.

Harry pudo ver, que los nombres Boss y Butterfly ya estaban tachados.

"Sigamos," dijo Sirius.

Harry no sabia, que tanto habian estado en el bosque, pero le parecian horas.

Ya habian encontrado a Kollege y a Antoinette, el de Lavender, el cual Harry llevaba con la cadena.

En la lista solo habia un nombre que no estaba tachado; Lupin y su equipo habian hecho un trabajo explendido.

Pero Beauty, el Linyiwin de Parvati y Morag no habia sido encontrado por ninguno de los grupos.

Harry se pregunto, si Beauty se encontraba en el bosque.

Quiza podian quedarse horas buscando y el Linyinwin se encontraba desde hace rato en Gryffindor y dormia frente a la chimenea.

"Que hora es?", pregunto Draco bostezante.

Moonshine se habia dormido en sus brazos.

"Falta poco para la una," respondio Sirius secamente y fue hacia un lugar, en donde habia creido ver una sombra.

"Esto es ridiculo," dijo Draco, "Apuesto a que ese bicho esta desde hace mucho en Hogwarts."

"Yo tambien lo creo," dijo Harry, "Pero mira lo positivo..."

"Solo perdi diez puntos?"

"No...estamos juntos," susurro Harry y le dio un pequeño beso a Draco.

"Interesante!"

Harry temblo algo sorprendido, cuando oyo esa voz.

Sirius no habia sido.

Él conocia su voz.

Busco con sus ojos a su alrededor, pero no encontro a nadie.

Se lo habia imaginado.

"Realmente interesante!"

Esta vez habia oido la voz claramente.

No se lo estaba imaginando!

Quien habia sido?

TBC

* * *

Hola,

siento mucho que haya tardado tanto, pero me he mudado y en donde estoy viviendo no tengo mi pc. Espero que no esten molestos conmigo y vere que tan seguido puedo actualizar este mes...

Muchas gracias por seguir sin embargo el fic.

lunnaimoon, Forsaken Angel, kgs, Jasmin Malfoy, Riku Lupin, Murtilla, SteDiethel, missginni, LestrangeBlack, gabyKinomoto, Isobo, Draki, kaguya-tsukino, D.Mo…..Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir el fic…y nuevamente mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto.


	45. Mordida

Cambios

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Parejas: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Advertencia: Slash! OOC! Lemon!

* * *

„Todo esta bien?", pregunto Draco preocupado, cuando vio la expresion de terror del Gryffindor.

Harry lo miro brevemente y luego pregunto en voz baja: "No oiste eso?"

El rostro de confusion de Draco le dio a entender que no lo habia hecho.

Se estaba volviendo paranoico?

Tambien le parecio como si Algo largo se deslizara por el suelo, alejandose de ellos.

"Deberias hacer una terapia," propuso Draco, "Haz visto demasiado para tu edad."

"No estoy loco," replico Harry.

"No dije eso," dijo Draco.

"Encontre a Beuty," Sirius regresaba a su lado.

En su mano traia al Linyinwin de Parvati, el cual para el susto de Harry no se movia y tenia una gran herida en su cuello.

Al verlo mas detalladamente, se dio cuenta que todo el cuerpo del pequeño gato estaba lleno de sangre seca.

"Esta muerto?", pregunto Draco suavemente.

Sirius asintio levemente.

"Tacha el nombre, asi podremos regresar," ordeno Sirius.

Harry noto, que la mirada de su padrino estaba dirigida hacia el lugar, en donde él acababa de ver a ese Algo.

"Deberiamos regresar," murmuro Sirius, "Y no hagan ningun ruido!"

Antoinette y Kollege los siguieron con las cabezas agachadas, cuando caminaron silenciosos por el Bosque.

Cada vez que oia un ruido, Harry temblaba y buscaba con su mirada por todo el Bosque.

Sirius estaba igual de preocupado que Harry, ya que caminaba con la varita en alto.

Draco era el unico que no entendia su preocupacion.

Harry lo podia entender.

Si no habia oido esa voz, entonces no tenia por que estar preocupado.

Que un gato hubiera sido asesinado en el Bosque Prohibido, no era algo extraño.

Pero por que estaba Sirius tan nervioso.

Habia él oido aquella voz tambien?

"Sirius," susurro Harry, "Tambien oiste una voz?"

"Cuando?", pregunto su padrino.

"Hace un rato! Cuando nos detuvimos," dijo Harry.

"No…pero yo no soy un Parselmouth," respondio Sirius.

"De que hablan?", quiso saber Draco.

"Dumbledore nos comunico a Remus y a mi sobre tu descubrimiento," siguio Sirius, sin prestar atencion a la pregunta de Draco.

"Piensas que es Nagini?", pregunto Harry..

"No lo pienso…lo sé," dijo Sirius, "No viste a la serpiente?"

Claro!

Ese Algo largo era una serpiente.

No era nada extraño que le hubiera parecido tan conocida a

Harry.

"La Nagini de Voldemort?", pregunto Draco aterrado, „Esa cosa esta aqui?...Por que no le dijiste nada al respecto?

"No queria preocuparte," admitio Harry.

"Pues has causado el efecto contrario," gruño Draco y su voz fue subiendo de volumen.

"Arreglen eso en el Castillo," siseo Sirius, "Tenemos que ser silenciosos…"

"Por que? Nagini ya nos oyo," dijo Draco sin bajar el tono de su voz.

"Pues…porque…porque yo lo digo," aclaro Sirius.

Ya que Draco solo hacia pucheros, el deseo de Sirius fue cumplido sin mayores problemas.

Harry respire aliviado, cuando llegaron al borde del Bosque y pudo ver Hogwarts brillar bajo la suave luz del sol.

Frente a la cabaña de Hagrid los esperaba el otro grupo.

"Beauty," chillo Parvati aterrada, cuando vio al Linyinwin sin vida en los brazos de Sirius.

"Vayan a dormer," dijo Lupin de inmediato, "Sirius y yo nos encargaremos."

"Pero…pero…," sosollo Parvati, pero Lupin le dio las correas de los otros Linyinwins en las manos y le mostro el camino en direccion al Castillo.

"Ustedes tambien," dijo él, cuando vio, que Harry y Draco no se movian.

Los dos asintieron levemente y siguieron a Fred, quien intentaba tranquilizar a Parvati, pero esta lloraba ininterrumpidamente.

"Por que no me dijiste, que Nagini esta en Hogwarts?", pregunto Draco de repente.

"Porque, como dije, no te queria preocupar…solo queria que tuvieras, por algo mas, un tiempo tranquilo," respondio Harry.

"Pues no lo voy a tener por mucho mas tiempo," murmuro Draco preocupado.

Harry no sabia que podia decir.

Que tanto necesitaria Nagini para comunicarselo a Voldemort y que diria Lucius, cuando se enterara?

"Duerme bien," susurro Draco y bajo por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

Harry no habia notado que ya habian llegado a las escaleras.

"Fred, espera," llamo Harry al pelirrojo, que estaba unos metros mas adelante con Parvati.

"Que pasa?", pregunto este confundido.

"Podrias llevar a Antoinette y Kollege a la torre…tengo algo que arreglar," pidio Harry y le entrego a Fred las correas.

"Me dejas solo con Parvati?", Fred bajo su voz, "No se como consolar a una chica…"

"Yo tampoco," dijo Harry con voz divertida, "Pore so me consegui un novio en vez de una novia…"

Sin esperar la reaccion de Fred, regreso y bajo por las escaleras de piedra.

Cerca a la entrada de Slytherin, Harry se encontro con dos personas, las cuales no queria ver hoy mas.

"Bien bien, Potter," gruño Snape maliciosamente, "De regreso?"

„Como estuvo en el Bosque?" agrego Filch.

"Oscuro," respondio Harry y trato de pasar de largo, pero Snape lo detuvo, agarrandolo de su chaqueta.

"A donde con tanta prisa, Potter? Quiere irrumpir en Slytherin tras Ravenclaw?", pregunto Snape.

"No irrumpo…visito," corrigio Harry y tuvo que ver con preocupacion, como los ojos de Snape se cerraban amenazantes.

"Quien le da el permiso para ir a Slytherin?", pregunto Snape.

"Draco y Blaise," respondio Harry, "Y ellos son Slytherins, o no?"

Snape estuvo un momento tan sorprendido, que solto a Harry.

El Gryffindor aprovecho aquel momento para escaparse de los dos hombres.

Camino tan rapido como pudo hacia la entrada de Slytherin, murmuro el password y desaparecio en la sala comun, antes de que la entrada se cerrara frente a Snape.

Lastimosamente olvido, que Snape, como Profesor encargado de Slytherin, conocia el password y se sorprendio cuando Snape aparecio en la Sala Comun.

"No quiero que este aqui, Potter," siseo Snape, "Ensucia el sagrado piso de Salazar Slytherin…"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Aquello era demasiado, incluso para el comportamiento de Snape.

Acaso habia inhalado mucho del humo de sus pociones.

Un maullo capturo la atencion de los dos.

Moonshine estaba sentado en una de las sillas y observaba la escena divertido.

"moonshine? Ven aqui, quiero dormir…Potter? Professor Snape?", pregunto Draco confundido, cuando vio a los dos en la Sala Comun.

Moonshine extendio sus alas y volo lentamente hacia Draco, quien lo atrapo de inmediato en sus brazos.

"Como pudo permitirle a Potter venire a Slytherin, Mister Malfoy?", pregunto Snape.

"Puedo traer a Slytherin a quien yo quiera," dijo Draco con calma.

"Bien…como quiera," Snape le regalo a Harry una mirada llena de advertencia, antes de salir de Slytherin.

"Y que haces aqui, Potter?", Draco se dirigio a Harry.

"Queria dormir contigo," confeso Harry, "Es eso un problema?"

"Claro que no," respondio Draco, "A menos que quieras hacer una fiesta…pues estoy muerto del cansancio y quiero dormir."

"No, no quiero," aseguro Harry sonriente.

"Entonces ven…," dijo Draco bostezante y guio a Harry hacia su habitacion.

"En mi cama o la de Blaise?", pregunto Draco, cuando vio que Harry se detuvo, indeciso, en la puerta.

„En la tuya," balbuceo Harry y en el rostro de Draco se formo una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual Harry no vio, ya que estaba quitandose los pantalones.

Tan solo vestido con boxers y una camiseta, se recosto junto al rubio Slytherin en su cama.

Moonshine observo la escena esceptico y cuando Harry se acerco a Draco, el Linyinwin salto en la cama y se acosto en medio de los dos.

Harry se ahorro cualquier comentario; Draco le diria de Nuevo, que estaba celoso de un gato.

"Lo va a saber," susurro Draco de repente, "Mi padre lo va a saber…yo dije que no me importa su opinion, pero…"

"Pero?", pregunto Harry, luego de que Draco no siguio hablando.

Moonshine observo a los dos chicos brevemente y bajo lentamente de la cama, hasta que camino por la habitacion y se acosto en la cama de Blaise.

"Tengo miedo," confeso Draco en voz baja.

Harry no se dio cuenta, cuando Draco se acerco a él y lo miro suavemente a los ojos.

En el momento en el que miro a los ojos del Slytherin, toda la arrogancia habia desaparecido de ellos.

Solo vio debilidad y una pizca de deseo.

"No pasara nada," Harry trato de calmarlo.

"Y si pasa algo? Él podria estar aqui mañana mismo," murmuro Draco, "Y entonces…"

"Él no te puede hacer nada aqui," le aseguro Harry, "Quien quiera entrar a Hogwarts debe entregar su varita, o sino Bill no lo deja entrar."

"Encontrara otras posibilidades," dijo Draco, "Tú no sabes, todo lo que puede hacer, cuando quiere…"

"Me lo puedo imaginar," dijo Harry.

"Te amo," solto Draco suavemente, mientras retiraba un mechon del rostro de Harry.

"No lo digas asi," pidio Harry, "Suena como si fuera el fin…"

No pudo decir mas, pues Draco habia presionado sus labios contra los suyos.

Sintio como Draco pedia permiso para entrar, suavemente, y se lo consedio.

Harry no habria podido decir si era pasional o tierno; era los dos y al mismo tiempo ninguno…era simplemente Draco!

No protesto, cuando las manos del Slytherin se abrieron camino bajo su camiseta.

Cada caricia de Draco era como una carga de electricidad y el cosquilleo conocido regreso a su estomago.

"Puedo?"

Entendio la pregunta del Slytherin muy lentamente.

Le era claro lo que Draco queria, pero lo queria él tambien?

Este le quito la camiseta lentamente.

"Puedo?", volvio a repetir la pregunta, mientras que repartia suaves besos en el pecho de Harry.

Como respuesta Harry retiro la camisa de la pijama negra de Draco y jalo al Slytherin hacia él para seguir besandolo.

Harry no podia saciarse del dulce sabor de Draco.

Una y otra vez dejo a sus lenguas jugar entre si.

Solo al margen registro las manos de Draco, las cuales acariciaban su cuerpo sin pausa.

Gruño suavemente, cuando los labios de Draco se separaron de él y se trabajaron el camino hacia bajo con besos, pero cuando las manos de Draco acariciaron accidentalmente su ereccion, se dejo caer y disfruto las caricias del Slytherin.

La debilidad habia desaparecido por complero de sus ojos, y el deseo habia ganado terreno.

Cuando sintio las manos de Draco en sus boxers, giro la cabeza apenado.

Asi que no pudo ver la divertida mirada de Draco, cuando retiro los boxers de Harry y el Gryffindor se sonrojo de inmediato.

"No tienes por que apenarte," susurro Draco en su oido, mientras sus manos seguian acariciandolo, "Eres perfecto!"

Ante eso Harry se sonrojo aun mas, por lo que Draco rio brevemente.

"No seas tan timido, baby," sonrio el Slytherin y se termino de quitar el resto de su pijama.

Harry giro su cabeza hacia Draco, algo vacilante.

Si se suponia que él era perfecto, se pregunto, entonces que era Draco.

No podia decir, si alguna vez habia visto algo tan hermoso como su Slytherin.

Este hizo que Harry separara sus piernas un poco, para asi poder recostarse mejor entre estas.

Harry gimio suavemente, cuando sus erecciones se tocaron y jalo a Draco hacia él.

Sus labios se encontraron de Nuevo y Harry suspiro feliz.

"Aun lo puedes detener," susurro Draco, en medio de los besos.

"Por que habria?", pregunto Harry descaradamente y movio su mano hacia la ereccion de Draco, quien gimio, cuando sintio la mano sobre él.

"Dime si duele," susurro Draco, antes de morder suavemente la oreja de Harry.

Por un breve momento, Harry se pregunto que queria decir el Slytherin, pero cuando este se sento y un saco un pequeño tubo de su mesita de noche, tuvo que sacudir internamente su cabeza por su inocencia.

"Tú?", pregunto Harry, cuando Draco abrio el tubo.

"Claro…no tienes nada en contra, verdad?"

Draco parecia no esperar una respuesta, ya que repartio el gel sobre sus dedos.

"Quieres siempre dominar?", comprobo Harry divertido.

"SI!", Draco lo beso suavemente, antes de acariciar con sus dedos la entrada de Harry.

El dolor que se produjo, cuando el primer dedo lo penetro, no fue notado por Harry, luego de que Draco lo besara.

Al primero le siguio un Segundo y a este un tercero y el dolor aumento un poco.

Pero gracias a los besos de Draco lo olvido.

Harry penso que estaba viendo estrellas, cuando Draco toco algo en él que lo hizo solo gemir.

"Listo?"

La pregunta de Draco la escucho como si estuviera en otro lugar; asintio levemente y los dedos desaparecieron.

"Te amo," susurro Draco y lo beso suavemente.

Noto como Draco lo penetraba lentamente, mientras que al mismo tiempo el beso se llenaba de passion.

Harry respiro agitadamente.

Dolia mas de lo que se habia imaginado, los esfuerzos de Draco para entretenerlo con sus besos no lo ayudaban.

"Todo bien?", Draco no habia dejado de moverse, luego de haberlo penetrado totalmente.

Harry asintio firmemente, pero Draco lo beso brevemente y susurro "Mentiroso", antes de que lo acariciara.

"No tienes que jugar a ser el heroe que todo lo puede," dijo Draco.

"No lo hago," aseguro Harry, pero sus miradas llenas de dolor lo contradecian.

"Dime cuando te hayas acostumbrado," pidio Draco y Harry estaba sorprendido de lo atento que sonaba su voz.

"Esta bien," murmuro Harry luego de un rato.

Draco sonrio, lo beso y empezo a moverse.

Harry recibio cada embestida con placer.

Luego de que el dolor le hubiese dado paso al deseo, queria sentir a Draco dentro de él.

"Mas duro," gimio y su deseo fue oido de inmediato.

Rayos iban por su cuerpo, cuando Draco empezo a masajear su ereccion al ritmo de sus embestidas.

No podria por mas tiempo, eso lo sabia.

Pero Draco tampoco podria controlarse.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo al extasis, gritando el nombre del otro.

Cuando Draco salio de él, Harry sintio un vacio que jamas habia sentido.

Se acerco de inmediato a Draco para obtener algo de esa esa sensacion de Nuevo.

"Espero que no te haya dolido mucho,…Harry?", susurro el Slytherin preocupado, mientras que hacia pequeños circulos con sus dedos sobre la espalda de Harry.

"Me llamas Harry," susurro Harry feliz, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

"No te acostumbres," dijo Draco en voz baja y cerro igualmente sus ojos.

Ambos fueron despertados por alguien quien tocaba la puerta de la habitacion y los maullidos de Moonshine, quien queria llamar la atencion a la puerta.

"Que pasa?", murmuro Harry adormilado y se acerco mas a Draco.

"Buenos dias," susurro Draco cariñosamente, "Como estas hoy?"

Harry se sonrojo, cuando entendio a lo que se referia Draco.

"…eh….yo….pues…llaman a la puerta," Harry cambio rapidamente el tema.

Draco lo beso brevemente, antes de empezar a vestirse.

Quien fuera, no dejaba de llamar a la puerta.

Mientras cerraba los botones de la camida, Draco abrio la puerta y Snape entro en la habitacion.

Harry se cubrio con la cobija.

El que Snape lo viera desnudo era lo que el faltaba.

"Potter," dijo Snape en un tono, al cual Harry no le podia dar un nombre.

Se lo estaba imaginando o Snape estaba preocupado.

"Potter," repitio Snape, "Vistase…Ha pasado algo."

"Que sucede profesor?", pregunto Draco confundido.

"Eso se lo debe aclarar otra persona," dijo Snape, "Vistanse…los espero en la Sala Comun."

Con esas palabras salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Aun algo confundido, siguio Harry las ordenes de su Profesor de Pociones.

"Por fin…," gruño Snape, cuando entro con Draco en la sala comun, "…le gusta dejarme esperando. Es su nuevo hobby, Potter?"

"Perdon," se disculpo Harry.

"Bueno…como sea…venga conmigo," suspiro Snape y salio adelante de ambos chicos de las mazmorras de Slytherin.

"Que sucede?", pregunto Harry, cuando subian las escaleras.

"A pasado algo terrible!", aclaro Snape, "Deberia alegrarme por ello, pero no puedo…"

Snape se detuvo y sacudio la caneza, como si quisiera hacer desaparecer ese pensamiento rapidamente.

Harry se puso cada vez mas nerviso, cuando noto que iban camino a la enfermeria.

Frente a esta estaban McGonagall y Flitwick, ambos sollozaban en sus pañuelos y tenian lagrimas en los ojos.

Harry jamas habia visto a McGonagall asi.

Mientras pasaban frente a ellos, registro varias palabras.

"…y todo era perfecto…" "…el matrimonio!" „..joven…" „…esa maldita serpiente…"

/Serpiente/

„Mister Malfoy…espere mejor afuera," pidio Snape, „Es un asunto familiar…"

Draco asintio y le hizo compañia a Flitwick y McGonagall, quien lo miraba desconfiada.

"Entre…necesita a alguien de confianza," dijo Snape y abrio la puerta.

Con una ultima mirada hacia Draco y los profesores, Harry entro a la enfermeria.

Snape cerro la puerta, cuando Harry estuvo adentro.

Madam Pomfrey corria en su oficina, como un pollo asustado.

Se pregunto que habia pasado.

Esa pregunta fue respondida, cuando vio a Lupin en una cama.

El licantropo tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

El sudor corria por su frente y era visible, que tenia dolores; su rostro era la evidencia.

Sirius estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, tomando la mano de Lupin.

Harry siempre se habia imaginado a Sirius como alguien fuerte, pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y acariciaba la mano de Lupin con panico.

"No te mueras…no te mueras," oyo Harry a Sirius sollozar.

"No te mueras…no me dejes…Por favor…Remus…te amo…no te mueras..."

El cuerpo de su padrino empezo a temblar, cuando tuvo un ataque de lagrimas.

"Sirius," susurro Harry cuidadosamente.

"Harry?...Oiste al respecto?", Sirius lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Snape me llamo...que sucedio?", pregunto Harry preocupado.

"...Ese maldito...fue...," Sirius se detuvo gracias a un nuevo ataque.

"Profesor Lupin y Sirius estuvieron ayer en el bosque," aclaro Madam Pomfrey.

Esta se acerco a ellos con una toalla mojada, la cual coloco sobre la frente de Remus.

"No puedes hacer mas?", pregunto Sirius desesperado.

"Ya te dije que tengo que esperar los resultados," dijo Madam Pomfrey molesta, "No puedo darle cualquier cosa. Podria ponerlo peor."

"Pero él...él se esta muriendo," sollozo Sirius.

"No seas tan pesimista," pidio Madam Pomfrey y dirigiendose a Harry dijo: "Mister Potter. Sigame a mi oficina. Alli le explicare todo."

Harry observo una vez mas a Sirius, pero este no lo noto, sino que seguia hablandole a Lupin, por lo que siguio a Madam Pomfrey a su oficina.

"Sientese," pidio ella y señalo una comoda silla frente a su escritorio.

"Que sucedio?", pregunto Harry.

"Usted descubrio ayer en la noche a la serpiente de Usted-Sabe-Quien," comento, "Profesor Lupin y Sirius volvieron al Bosque. Querian encontrar a la serpiente y matarla, antes de que llegara a donde Usted-Sabe-Quien...La encontraron, pero..." Madam Pomfrey sollozo brevemente, antes de seguir contando lo sucedido: "Entonces esa maldita serpiente mordio al Profesor Lupin y desaparecio en el Bosque."

Se detuvo y sollozo en un pañuelo.

"Es venenosa?", pregunto Harry, luego de un rato.

"...lastimosamente si...," sollozo Madam Pomfrey, "Y lo peor de todo es, que no conozco ese tipo de veneno...Nagini parece ser una nueva especie de serpiente..."

"Pero se pondra mejor? Verdad?"

Ahora entendia porque todos estaban tan asustados.

Él mismo tenia bastantes problemas con no empezar a llorar.

"No puedo garantizarlo," suspiro Madam Pomfrey, "No queria alterar a Sirius, pero las posibilidades de que el Profesor Lupin no lleve ningun daño son 1 en 10000."

TBC

* * *

Bien, por fin llego el nuevo capitulo de "Cambios".

Muchas gracias por haber esperado y gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un review.

Hasta la proxima

Lilith


	46. Miedo

Cambios

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasia, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Advertencia: Slash! OOC!

* * *

/1 en 10000/

El corazon se Harry casi se detuvo, al oir las palabras de Madam Pomfrey.

"No podemos hacer nada?", pregunto desesperado.

No queria imaginarse a Sirius, si llegara a perder a Lupin.

"No es tan facil," aclaro Madam Pomfrey, "Profesor Snape mando a los elfos a buscar sus anotaciones sobre Nagini. Si sabemos que tipo de veneno tiene..."

"Fawkes," recordo Harry de repente, "Fawkes! El fenix de Dumbledore! A mi me ayudo en ese entonces, cuando el basilisco de Slytherin me mordio."

Madam Pomfrey no respondio, sino que solo agacho la cabeza.

"No me escucho? Fawkes lo ayudara," repitio Harry en panico.

"No lo hara," suspiro Madam Pomfrey, mientras señalaba la ventana, "Ya lo probamos."

Solo hasta ese momento, Harry noto al fenix dorado, el cual dormitaba sobre un palo junto a la ventana.

Fawkes no habia podido ayudar?

"Pero las lagrimas de fenix lo curan todo," aseguro Harry.

"Mister Potter," la voz de Madam Pomfrey sonaba ahora algo agitada, "Le puedo asegurar, que ya lo hemos intentado. No funciono...y si usted cree, que es culpa de Fawkes...Bien! busque otro fenix, si es que lo hace feliz..."

Un silencio incomodo se extendio en el cuarto.

Harry no sabia, que debia responder y Madam Pomfrey estaba al parecer ofendida, ya que Harry parecia no creer en sus capacidades.

"Poppy...ven rapido," la voz de Sirius resono por la enfermeria, "Ven rapido. Remy, él..."

Harry siguio a Madam Pomfrey fuera de su oficina.

La toalla sobre la frente de Lupin soltaba humo y él gemia mas dolorosamente que antes.

"Que paso?", pregunto Sirius desesperado.

Sirius observaba cada movimiento de Pomfrey exactamente, cuando esta estaba examinando nuevamente a Lupin.

"Potter, vayase," pidio Madam Lupin.

Harry quizo protestar, pero Madam Pomfrey siguio: "Uno de esa clase me es suficiente..."

Ante esto señalo a Sirius, quien tomaba la mano de Lupin fuertemente.

"Pues...si me necesitas, Siri, llamame," se despidio Harry y salio de la enfermeria con los hombros caidos.

Draco se habia sentado entre Flitwick y McGonagall en el piso, y estos le aclaraban en ese momento lo que habia pasado.

A Snape no lo vio en ninguna parte.

Probablemente se habia encerrado en sus mazmorras, para que a nadie se le ocurriera la idea, de que estaba preocupado por Lupin.

"Como esta...," empezo Draco, pero Harry siguio caminando sin siquiera mirarlo.

Queria estar solo para organizar sus pensamientos.

Draco parecio entenderlo, pues no lo siguio o detuvo.

Los pasos de Harry resonaban por los pasillos vacios, mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada en direccion a la Torre de Astronomia.

La vista lo ayudaria.

No podia ser que aquello estuviera pasando justo en ese momento.

No ahora, que todo era tan perfecto para él.

Tenia que haberlo sabido: Era demasiado perfecto!

No habia nada en su vida que no tuviera consecuencias negativas.

Supo que era un mago; todos esperaban demasiado de él.

Obtuvo un padrino; este tuvo que huir la misma noche.

Ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos; ayudo a Voldemort a obtener su poder nuevamente.

Y ahora esto!

Por que no lo habia visto antes?

Para él eran Sirius y Lupin algo asi como sus padres.

No queria perder a ninguno de los dos.

Pues algo le era mas que claro: Si perdia a uno, perderia al otro tambien.

Sirius no volveria a ser como antes.

Se encerraria en si mismo, lloraria todo el tiempo y preferiria estar solo.

Por lo menos a él le iria asi, si Draco muriera de repente y Sirius estaba desde hacia veinte años con Lupin.

Cuando doblo en el siguiente pasillo, se encontro con Peeves, quien cantaba alegre.

"Lupin, Lupin, pronto estaras bajo tierra; ja, Blackito, no habra matrimonio."

Al cantar reia sin parar.

"Oh...si no es Potter," Peeves lo habia notado y volo con una sonrisa hacia él, "Ya estas llorando?... Vuelves a perder a alguien?", esto lo dijo con una voz tan dulce, que Harry sintio nauceas, "Debe ser terrible para ti! Primero tus padres, luego ese Hufflepuff, ahora Lupin...quien sabe...tal vez traes la muerte."

Al decir la ultima frase, miro a Harry directo a los ojos.

Este tuvo que tragar saliva.

Que si Peeves tenia razon?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, oyo un hechizo murmurado y Peeves fue aplastado contra el piso, hasta que desaparecio.

Harry se giro y vio a Snape parado en una esquina.

En una mano tenia un caldero humeante, en la otra su varita.

"No escuche a Peeves," dijo Snape, antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca, "No tiene razon...Usted no trae la muerte!..Eso no lo hace nadie, me escucho, Potter?...Podia haberle pasado a cualquiera...pero fue usted al que Voldemort queria matar...fue mala suerte, nada mas...y ahora...," sin prevenirlo le entrego el caldero, "...lleve la pocion matalobos a la enfermeria, si no quiere encontrarse mañana con un lobo agresivo."

Harry lo observo sorprendido, pero Snape no dijo nada mas y desaparecio en direccion a las mazmorras.

/puede ser agradable, penso Harry, antes de seguir las instrucciones de Snape.

Podria pensar mas tarde sobre todo.

Draco ya no estaba, cuando regreso a la enfermeria.

"Se fue hace un rato," le aclaro McGonagall.

"Pero no dijo, a donde queria ir," agrego Flitwick.

Cuando entro a la enfemeria, Madam Pomfrey se acerco a él.

"No le habia pedido que se quedara afuera?", le pregunto con reproche en la voz.

"Dejalo quedarse," sollozo Sirius, quien seguia apretando la mano de Lupin.

"Si quiere," agrego.

"Bueno, si tiene que ser," suspiro Madam pomfrey.

"Que pocion es?"

Solo cuando Harry se sento junto a Sirius, la mirada de la enfemera cayo sobre el caldero.

"Profesor Snape me pidio que se la trajera," respondio Harry.

"El antidoto?", pregunto Madam Pomfrey con esperanza y en los ojos de Sirius se formo un gesto de esperanza.

"Pocion matalobos," dijo Harry.

Sirius agacho la cabeza desilusionado.

"Es tambien importante, Sirius," murmuro Madam Pomfrey, mientras que su varita se transformaba en una jeringa y ella la llenaba con la pocion.

"Hombres lobos son mas agresivos, cuando sientes, que algo esta mal con ellos," le aclaro a Harry, "Venenos normales no tienen efecto en un hombre lobo, pero ellos saben, que algo esta mal...pero no se si tambien vaya a ser el caso en esta ocasion, pero es mejor prevenir."

Con estas palabras puso la jeringa en las venas y aplico la inyeccion.

La pocion desaparecio lentamente en el cuerpo de Lupin, pero este no registro aquel suceso, sino que volvio a gemir con dolor.

Madam Pomfrey volvio a cambiar la toalla en la frente de Lupin y desaparecio en su dormitorio, pidiendo que la llamaran, si sucedia algo.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo paso, en el que él estaba junto a Sirius en silencio, quien de vez en cuando susurraba juramentos de amor a Lupin.

Solo hasta que el estomago de Harry hizo un ruido, Sirius lo observo.

"Deberias comer algo," susurro este, "No quiero que mueras de hambre... no quiero perder a alguien mas."

"No voy a morir...," le aseguro Harry, "Y Remus tambien lo lograra!"

"Eso crees?", sollozo Sirius y se limpio una lagrimas de la cara.

"Seguro!", Harry espero, haber sonado mas seguro de lo que se sentia.

"Eso espero," murmuro Sirius, antes de darle un suave beso a la mano de Lupin.

"Sabes...de repente me acuerdo de tantas cosas," empezo Sirius, „Momento, que no habia olvidado, pero de los cuales me acordaba levemente...sabes lo que quiero decir?"

Harry asintio y Sirius continuo: "Ahora de repente, me acuerdo de todo. Conversaciones, gestos, sentmientos...todo."

"Me cuentas algo de eso," Harry espero que de esa manera, Sirius se entretuviera un poco.

"Solo si comes algo," dijo Sirius y trato de sonreir, en vano.

"No te voy a dejar solo," dijo Harry y justo en ese momento aparecio Dobby, con una bandeja llena de comida, en la enfermeria.

"Que oportuno," murmuro Sirius.

"Dobby le trae comida, Harry Potter, Sir...Mister Draco le pidio a Dobby que le trajera comida, luego de que Harry Potter no fue a desayunar ni a almorzar," aclaro el elfo ante la cara confundida de Harry.

Harry le agradecio y Dobby desaparecio.

"Para ser un Slytherin, es ok," dijo de repente Sirius, cuando Harry empezo a comer y Sirius le robo el plato con el postre.

"Que tan lejos van?", pregunto Sirius directamente y Harry estuvo a punto de atorarse con su bebida.

"Perdon?", pregunto Harry aterrado.

"Pues, tu y Draco! Ya tuvieron relaciones?", Sirius habia encontrado al parecer su tema favorito de conversacion.

"Hoy en la madrugada," murmuro Harry apenado y noto como se sonrojaba.

"Que bonito," dijo Sirius," Yo me acuerdo aun de mi primera vez...fue con una Hufflepuff bastante rara de septimo...yo estaba en cuarto...no recuerdo su nombre, pero se que se apedillaba Tones, Johns, Bones o algo por el estilo."

"Debio haber sido inolvidable," bromeo Harry.

"Me arrepiento," dijo Sirius simple, "No sabes, como deseo, que mi primera vez hubiese sido con Remus...pero no, él no fue mi primer hombre...ese fue Stephen Johnson, estaba en sexto en Gryffindor...no fue ni siquiera un mes despues de Tones/Johns/Bones...Curioso, me acuerdo de todo eso...mas que todo recuerdo que dias despues no me podia sentar bien."

Le regalo una mirada preocupada a Harry.

"Estoy bien," le aseguro Harry, "Draco fue suave."

"De lo contrario lo habria ahorcado," dijo Sirius seriamente.

Los gemidos de dolor de Lupin no eran tan altos, pero su mano sostenia aún fuertemente la de Sirius.

"Pero la primera vez con Moony," conto Sirius, "Yo ya habia tenido sexo con muchas personas, pero...ellas no fueron importantes...No se merecen que piense otra vez en ellas...Solo con él fue real...recuerdo absolutamente todo...sus miradas inocentes, su timidez...sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban tanto miedo como confianza, cuando lo penetre...yo fui el primero y el unico," finalizo Sirius y Harry oyo el orgullo en su voz.

Como si quisiera comprobar aquello, Lupin murmuro cariñosamente "Siri", antes de gemir dolorosamente.

"Pero yo te queria contar otra cosa," recordo Sirius.

* * *

Flashback

„Un muerdago," chillo Peter Pettigrew y empezo a reir.

"Tengo la sensacion de que no soportas el alcohol," dijo Remus divertido, "Estas que ries desde hace horas."

"Pero tiene razon," sonrio Lily, mientras que ponia galletas recien horneadas sobre la mesa.

"Alli hay un muerdago", James le dio la razon a su esposa y a Peter.

"Beso," chillo Peter nuevamente, antes de dejarse caer de una silla y seguir riendo.

Minerva McGonagall ayuda al joven borracho hombre a volver a su silla, en donde él siguio riendo.

"De veras que no soporta el alcohol," dijo Remus y trato de ignorar, que él tambien se balanceaba un poco.

"Quieres evitar el beso!", supuso Sirius y se mostro ofendido.

"Pero como crees," sonrio Remus y beso a Sirius suavemente, por lo que Peter comenzo a reir y Lily sonrio, mientras se acariciaba el aún plano estomago.

"Me parece una idea genial el haber hecho una fiesta de navidad," dijo Minerva a James y Lily, para atraer la atencion lejos de los dos hombres.

"Fue idea de James," admitio Lily, "Queria verlos a todos de nuevo...él tiene razon, ya casi no nos vemos."

"Lamentablemente," murmuro Dumbledore, "Y me temo que no va a ser de otra manera durante un largo tiempo..."

"A menos que ocurra un milagro y algo acabe con ÈL," dijo Frank Longbottom.

Su mujer, Alice, asintio.

„Saben que quiero hacer, cuando todo esto acabe," dijo James.

Todos, a excepcion de Peter, quien tuvo que ir de repente al baño, lo miraron interrogantes.

"Nada," continuo él, "Quiero vivir normalmente...Ver a mi hijo o hija crecer, plantar flores y plantas, conversar con gente sin tener que ver tras ellos a un Mortifago..."

"Podras hacerlo," prometio Sirius, „Algun dia acabara todo esto."

"Y si no sobrevivo?", pregunto James.

"Pues entonces esperemos que Sirius no maleduque a nuestro hijo," dijo Lily tranquila.

Ella sabia que lo sobrevivirian.

"Exacto, entonces esperen que no maleduque a su hijo...Momento...yo?", Sirius observo a Lily y a su esposo confundido.

"Pues, tú eres su padrino," dijo Lily.

"Yo soy su que?", pregunto Sirius confundido.

"James!", la voz de Lily sonaba molesta, "Olvidaste decirle a Sirius, que lo queriamos como padrino?"

"Puede ser," confeso James y se sonrojo.

"Me quieren como padrino?", pregunto Sirius nuevamente.

"Claro, a quien mas?", pregunto Lily confundida.

Sirius sonrio ampliamente y alzo a Lily para bailar con ella por toda la habitacion.

Lo mismo hizo con James, lo que termino en un tango, el resto tuvo que contenerse para no reir.

"Ustedes son...imposibles," murmuro Minerva, cuando Sirius se separo de su compañero de baile.

Quizo ir con Remus, pero este ya no se encontraba en la habitacion.

"Fue a la cocina," dijo Alice en voz baja.

Sirius le dio las gracias y desaparecio en direccion a la cocina.

En esta tampoco encontro a Remus, pero la puerta a la veranda estaba abierta.

Salio al paisaje de invierno y vio a Remus sentado sobre la nieve.

Este observaba al firmamento.

Sirius observo a su licantropo unos minutos.

Venia a Remus muy poco en el ultimo tiempo.

Vivian juntos, pero Remus desaparecia seguido en medio de la noche.

Sirius no le decia nada al respecto; Remus tendria sus razones para no decircelo.

Solo cuando vio lagrimas en los ojos del licantropo, avanzo hacia él y se dejo caer lentamente a su lado.

"Hey...Honey...estas bien?", pregunto suavemente y beso las lagrimas de la cara de Remus.

"A quien mas!", susurro Remus, "A quien mas!"

"Que quieres decir?", pregunto Sirius confundido y abrazo a Remus, de manera que este pudiese recostar su cabeza en su hombro.

"Lily! A quien mas! Yo ni siquiera fui una opcion," susurro Remus, „Habia esperado que por lo menos los dos fueramos los padrinos…ya lo sabia, que no querian un hombre lobo para su hijo, pero…"

Nuevamente aparecieron lagrimas en sus ojos, las cuales Sirius volvio a besar.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver," murmuro Sirius.

"Ah?", Remus levanto una ceja de manera esceptica, "Y entonces que es? Espere que nos tomaran a los dos."

"Por que?", pregunto Sirius divertido, "Nosotros no nos vamos a separar...a si que pueden hacer a uno de nosotros padrino. El otro lo es automaticamente."

Remus sonrio levemente.

"No nos vamos a separar?", pregunto lleno de esperanza.

"Nunca," prometio Sirius, "Solo la muerte nos va a separar."

Flashback End

* * *

„Si en ese entonces hubiera sabido, que tanta razon tenia," suspiro Sirius.

"Él no va a morir," dijo Harry seguro, "Snape y Madam Pomfrey encontraran un antidoto."

Sirius solo asintio; Harry no sabia si sus palabras tenian un efecto en Sirius.

"A donde se iba tan seguido?", pregunto Harry.

"Cuando se iba en la noche?", en el rostro de Sirius aparecio una pequeña sonrisa, "Iba a donde los licantropos anonimos."

"Los que?" sonrio Harry.

"Me entendiste bien," dijo Sirius, "Tenian cuatro veces en la semana sus reuniones en la noche...y por eso pense yo, que él era el espia."

"No sabias sobre los encuentros?", pregunto Harry.

"No, eso me lo conto hace poco," respondio Sirius.

"Los licantropos anonimos," repitio Harry incredulo.

"Creelo con tranquilidad! Algo asi existe," dijo Sirius.

Harry sacudio la cabeza divertido.

"Sabes...Moony tomo la promesa muy a pecho," comento Sirius.

* * *

Flashback

„Te desapareciste por doce años," Remus caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala, furioso," Doce años! Y ahora piensas de verdad, que podemos seguir donde nos quedamos..."

"Estas actuando como si me hubiera ido de vacaciones sin decirte nada...Remy, estaba en Azkaban," dijo Sirius y se quito un mechon del rostro algo molesto.

Por que tenia Remus que empezar con esto?

No podian volver a ser una pareja?

Desde que habia visto a Remus la ultima vez en la casa de los gritos, queria quedarse a su lado.

Pero solo hasta que Dumbledore le pidio el reunir a todos los antiguos miembros habia tenido la oportunidad, sin tener sentimientos de culpa frente a Dumbledore o Harry.

Lo habia escogido de ultimo, para que pudiera compartir mas tiempo a su lado, pero Remus no lo veia de la misma manera que él.

"Doce años!", repitio Remus, "Aunque haya sido en Azkaban, fueron doce años! Es mucho tiempo."

"Tienes otro?", pregunto Sirius directamente, „U Otra?"

"No," respondio Remus,

"Entonces cual es el problema?...Aun me amas, verdad?", Sirius no pudo evitar que la inseguridad se apoderara de su voz.

"Claro que lo hago," dijo Remus, "Mas de lo que puedes imaginarte."

"Donde esta el problema?", pregunto Sirius confundido.

"Me abandonaste," sollozo Remus y lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos," Me habias prometido, que jamas nos separariamos...y de repente te fuiste."

"Estuve en Azkaban," dijo Sirius, "O sino jamas te hubiese abandonado."

"Tienes idea de como fue todo para mi?", sollozo Remus, "En la noche duermo a tu lado y a la mañana siguiente no te encuentro en ningun lado..."

"Te dije que en la noche tuve un mal presentimiento," dijo Sirius.

"...y entonces viene Dumbledore. Pense 'Oh, Mierda, algo paso' y luego me cuenta sobre sobre Lily y James...y, que tú estas en Azkaban y eso para siempre..."

"Shh, Remy, todo esta bien," Sirius abrazo al licantropo, "Yo estoy aqui...no voy a volver a irme...Pase lo que pase."

"No puedo soportar un shock asi de nuevo," sollozo Remus, "Y ahora que Voldemort volvio...que, si todo se vuelve a repetir?"

"No lo hara," prometio Sirius, "Pero no me rechazes...Remy, no sabes, que tanto he esperado para volver a abrazarte..."

"Y si uno de los dos muere?", pregunto Remus y sus lagrimas fueron secandose lentamente.

"Pues por lo menos tuvimos un bonito tiempo juntos," dijo Sirius.

Flashback End

* * *

„Si, fue un tiempo bonito," dijo Sirius, mas para si que para Harry.

„Sirius, si no dejas eso tendre que golpearte," amenazo Harry, „Él va a sobrevivir y ustedes se van a casar...y algun dia uno de los dos morira. Pero no ahora. Van a vivir muchos bonitos años juntos."

„Desearia tener tu seguridad," murmuro Sirius.

„Black, deja de lloriquear…él lo lograra," Snape llego a su lado junto a Madam Pomfrey y Dumbledore.

„Ya se cual es el efecto del veneno," aclaro Snape orgulloso, „Va descomponiendo sus órganos lentamente. Empieza por el estomago y va de arriba a abajo. Una de las fabulosas ideas de Voldemort. Una muerta lenta y dolorosa! El Avada Kedavra le parecio muy aburrido."

Los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de lagrimas.

"Creo que fue el final equivocado, Severus," suspiro Madam Pomfrey.

"Ya creare un antidoto," Snape intento calmar a Sirius, "Tu prometido va a sobrevivir...y luego se van a casar y...y...que se yo, que se hace cuando se esta casado."

Se detuvo, al ver como Sirius lo observaba sorprendido.

Tambien Harry miraba a su profesor de pociones confundido.

Desde cuando podia él ser agradable?

"Ire a buscar un antidoto," dijo Snape y escapo rapidamente de la enfermeria, cuando noto que todos lo miraban extrañamente.

"Que le pasa?", pregunto Sirius confundido.

"Creo que lo sé," Dumbledore sonrio, mientras miraba a Lupin y abandonaba igualmente la enfermeria.

"Hey! Digamelo," le grito Sirius.

"Piensa," fue la respuesta de Dumbledore.

TBC


	47. Anillo y Huevo

Cambios

Disclaimer: A parte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Advertencia: Slash! OOC!

* * *

Snape no apareció en toda la tarde y cuando ya había oscurecido, supieron que aun no había encontrado nada, pero que seguía buscando.

Sirius había renunciado a sentarse junto a la cama de Lupin; ahora caminaba de un lado a otro por la enfermería, mientras que Harry se quedaba con Lupin.

"Por que necesita tanto?", se quejo Sirius después de un rato, "Y se hace llamar maestro de las pociones!"

"Encontrar un antídoto para un veneno desconocido no es fácil, Sirius," Madam Pomfrey trato de aclarar, "Algunos necesitan años para eso...claro que Severus va a ser mas rápido," agrego rápidamente, al ver que Sirius la miraba lleno de pánico.

"Siri," Harry oyó a Lupin murmurar, antes de que este se girara, con las manos en su estomago.

"Pero que si destruye un órgano importante, antes de que él encuentre un antídoto?", pregunto Sirius desesperado.

"Pues...entonces...eh...yo...tengo que ir rápidamente a comprobar algo," Madam Pomfrey lo evito y desapareció en su oficina.

Sirius suspiro, antes de volver a sentarse y tomar la mano de Lupin entre las suyas.

"Es tarde," dijo de repente a Harry, "Vé a dormir. No quiero que te caigas del sueño..."

"Pero te puedo dejar de veras solo?", pregunto Harry cuidadosamente.

"No estoy solo," susurro Sirius sonriente y acaricio la mano de Lupin.

"Entonces...Buenas noches," Harry lo abrazo brevemente y luego de regalarle una mirada preocupada a Lupin abandono la enfermería.

Se pregunto si debia ir a Gryffindor o a Slytherin, pero se decidió por Gryffindor.

En el camino a la Torre no se encontró con nadie.

No hubiera soportado el hecho de volver a encontrarse con Peeves.

"Harry? Donde estuviste todo el día?", le pregunto Parvati, cuando llego a la Sala Común.

Ella y Fred jugaban ajedrez mágico, mientras que Seamus leía un libro.

"Pues...estaba..."

"...en la enfermería," termino Seamus por él.

"Ernie y yo nos encontramos con Malfoy," aclaro ante la expresión confundida de Harry.

"Y se los contó?", pregunto Harry.

"Entonces es cierto?...Mierda," dijo Seamus, "Por que le toco a Lupin? Por que no a Snape?"

"Le toco? Profesor Lupin esta muerto?", pregunto Parvati aterrada.

"Seamus, aclara tu lo sucedido," le pidió Harry, "Tengo que recostarme..."

"Buenas noches," le desearon los tres, cuando se fue en dirección a los dormitorios.

Desde las escaleras pudo oír como Seamus les contaba sobre Lupin y Parvati empezaba a sollozar.

"Sobrevivira," se dijo a si mismo, antes de acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó, debido a que todo el dormitorio estaba lleno de un olor a galletas frescas.

"Feliz Navidad," llamo Seamus, al notar que Harry había abierto los ojos.

"Navidad?", murmuro Harry confundido.

"Si! Navidad! No me digas que lo olvidaste," la voz de Seamus sonaba divertida.

"Eso es ahora?", pregunto Harry.

"No, en Junio," bromeo Seamus, "Entonces Colin acertó con él regalo que escogió para ti..."

"Colin?", pregunto Harry confundido, "Él me regalo algo? Que?"

"Mira tu mismo...tengo que irme. Ernie me esta esperando!"

Seamus desapareció de la habitación.

Harry tomo sus gafas y cuando se las puso, vio la gigante montaña de regalos, que estaba delante de su cama.

Tomo el primer paquete que encontró y abrió el sobre que lo acompañaba.

_Hi Harry!_

_Pensé que esto te gustaría._

_Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo,_

_Colin & Ginny_

Abrió el paquete intrigado y de este salio un calendario para el siguiente año.

Pero no era un calendario común y corriente.

Colin había utilizado una de sus fotos para cada mes.

En enero estaban Ron y Hermione, quienes le saludaban amigablemente en el paisaje de invierno.

Hojeo el calendario y tuvo que admitir, que las fotos de Colin no estaban nada mal, desde que no lo mostraran a él.

Trago saliva al llegar a mayo, pues allí había una foto de Lupin y Sirius, quienes estaban sentados junto al lago, sonrientes.

Pero su favorito fue diciembre.

La foto lo mostraba a él junto a Draco en el baile de navidad, cuando estaban bailando.

Puso el calendario en su cama y cogió los tres siguientes regalos, que venían de Hermione, Ron y Dobby.

Hermione le regalo el libro "Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! Las razones de la rivalidad", Dobby le dio un par de medias, una roja con el león de Gryffindor y la otra era verde con la serpiente de Slytherin en ella. De Ron recibió una canasta llena de dulces y una nota con la promesa de hacer las paces con Malfoy.

Mrs. Weasley al parecer no se había enterado de su relación con Draco, ya que le regalo el típico saco Weasley (negro con el escudo de Hogwarts).

Una paquete rojo-plateado llamo su atencion.

Una "Amor de la Vida" estaba pegada al paquete y Harry se pudo imaginar de quien era el regalo.

Le quito la cinta lentamente y descubrió una caja.

Examino esta un poco confundido y encontró en la tapa una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Feliz Navidad, cariño! _

_Si quieres abrir la caja, hazlo brevemente. _

_Necesita calor!_

_Después te aclaro todo, cuando nos veamos, _

_Draco!_

_P.D. Hoy bajas a cenar. Te espero en el Gran Comedor._

Harry abrió la tapa y una ola de calor golpeo su rostro, sus gafas se nublaron.

Espero hasta que pudo volver a ver y hecho un vistazo en la caja.

Estaba decorada con terciopelo rojo y en este había un...Huevo!

Era el huevo mas extraño que Harry había visto.

Tenia el tamaño de una pelota de baseball y era de oro puro.

/Por que me regala un huevo/

Recordó lo que le había escrito Draco y cerro la caja de inmediato.

Cuando termino de ver los regalos de los demás (un tablero de ajedrez de Seamus, una caja de artículos de broma de Fred y George, el libro "Quiere localizar Auras?" de Blaise y su madre, un tarro grande de Gel de Parvati, quien al parecer le había encontrado gusto a su cabello en el baile de navidad), solo quedaban un pequeño paquete negro y uno azul en su cama.

Abrió el paquete azul y de este salio un álbum de fotos.

Era uno parecido al que le había regalado Hagrid en su primero año, pero para las fotos de este álbum, sus padres no parecían haber posado ya que las personas en las fotos actuaban de manera natural.

'Como fue de veras', estaba escrito en la primera pagina.

Hojeo el álbum y noto que no solo habían fotos de sus padres.

Había una foto en donde Sirius le quitaba un libro a Lupin y corría con este por toda la sala común de Gryffindor, hasta chocar con Peter y este caía en las piernas de un tipo musculoso, que solo lo miro amenazadoramente.

Otra foto mostraba a Lupin y Lily hablando en la orilla del lago y señalando algunas plantas marinas.

La misma foto se encontraba de nuevo, solo que esta vez aparecía James y asustaba a los dos de manera que estos caían al agua.

Sirius aparecía en la foto y "salvaba" a su lobo.

El hecho de que lo dejaba caer varias veces al agua pareció no notarlo y sonreía a la cámara, ya que había "salvado" a Lupin.

Este veía la cosa de otra manera, ya que volvió a arrojar a Sirius al agua.

Mas o menos en la mitad del álbum había una foto de una pequeña casa azul, frente a la cual estaban sus padres.

Lily señalaba orgullosa las rosas en el jardín y James presentaba el contrato de compra, el cual le fue arrancado por el viento.

James trato de recuperarlo, lo que logro, pero pisando las rosas de Lily, la cual lo miraba molesta.

La foto que mas divertida le pareció fue una donde estaban él, Sirius y Lupin.

Los dos hombres se habían puesto orejas de peluche y bailaban frente a una cuna, en la que Harry sonreía encantado.

Pero cada vez que Sirius o Lupin dejaban de bailar o se quitaban las orejas, empezaba a llorar y gritar y los dos tenían que continuar.

Al final del álbum había una foto de una casa de piedra, la cual estaba rodeada de montañas, bosques y arroyos.

Junto a la casa había un establo del cual salia Buckbeak, el hipografo.

Debajo de la foto, estaba escrito en letras doradas:

_Tu nuevo hogar...si quieres._

_Feliz Navidad, _

_Sirius & Remus_

Harry no creía lo que veía!

Había esperado, que pudiese vivir con Sirius, pero siempre había tenido ese miedo, de que hubiera una terrible tía, con la cual tuviese que regresar en las vacaciones de verano.

Observo la casa detalladamente.

Las piedras con las que estaba construida, no eran todas del mismo color.

Unas eran grises, otras blancas, luego otras cafés o negras.

Así que allí iba a vivir.

Él, Sirius y...

Harry trago saliva.  
había olvidado a Lupin por la distracción de sus regalos.

Queria volver a la enfermería, pero su mirada cayó en el pequeño paquete.

Lo abrió rápidamente y de este salio un cofrecillo, en el cual había un anillo plateado.

Había una nota que decía: 'De vuelta al dueño'

No tenia remitente y Harry recordó de que así había recibido su Capa Invisible y su Saeta de Fuego.

Se puso el anillo y se asusto terriblemente.

Su cuerpo era blanco y transparente.

Se quito el anillo rápidamente y su cuerpo recupero su color natural.

/Que fue eso/

Devolvió el anillo en el cofre, antes de meter este en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Tal vez Sirius sabría que era.

Se vistio rápidamente y se dirigió a la enfermeria.

"Buenos dias, Mister Potter," lo saludo Madam Pomfrey amablemente, cuando entro.

"Buenos dias...como esta Remus?", pregunto directamente.

Su mirada se oscurecio de inmediato.

"Ninguna mejora?", supuso Harry.

"No...Profesor Snape no ha podido crear el antidoto," respondio Madam Pomfrey, "Pero le puedo asegurar, que trabajo toda la noche sin descanso."

"Me pregunto por que," hablo Sirius de repente.

Harry se asusto, cuando lo vio.

Tenia profundas ojeras, y estaba palido.

"Dormiste?", pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Como?...Remy se esta muriendo," respondio Sirius triste, "Que, si se muere, mientras yo duermo..."

"Entonces esta muerto," respondio una voz fria desde la entrada.

"Severus," le reprendio Madam Pomfrey.

"Pero si se muere, entonces esta muerto," dijo Snape.

"Largate si no tienes nada importante que decir," gruño Sirius, "No quiero ver, como te alegras ante la pena de Remus."

Harry vio como los ojos de Snape se cerraron amenazadoramente, antes de avanzar a la cama de Lupin.

"No oiste lo que dije?", pregunto Sirius amenazante.

"No voy a dejar morir a Lupin, solo por que tu eres tan terco," dijo Snape y saco una redoma de su bolsillo.

"Hey Lupin...abra los ojos," Snape golpeo suavemente la mejilla de Lupin.

"Dejalo tranquilo," gruño Sirius.

"Siri," murmuro Lupin adormilado.

"Nada de Sirius...Severus...me oye...ve esta redoma?"

Lupin asintio debilmente, antes de poner una mueca de dolor.

"Tiene que tomar esto," ordeno Snape, "Le va a ayudar..."

"El antidoto," solto Madam Pomfrey y en sus ojos aparecieron lagrimas.

Con algo de esfuerzo Snape logro, que Lupin bebiera el liquido verde y se dejara caer agotado en la cama.

Los calambres se detuvieron de inmediato, pero Lupin aun seguia caliente.

"Escucheme," aclaro Snape, "Tiene que descansar aun un poco. Poppy le dara algo contra la fiebre. Pero debo advetirle. El veneno estuvo mucho tiempo en su cuerpo. Podria desmayarse en cualquier momento. Asi que tome cada semana el antidoto. Venga, cuando se sienta mejor, a mi oficina a recogerlo."

Snape se quito un mechón de cabello del rostro y hasta ese momento Harry noto, que Snape tenia ojeras sino iguales entonces mas profundas que las de Sirius.

"Que se mejore," dijo Snape, antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la enfermeria.

"Que le pasa a ese?", pregunto Sirius, mientras Madam Pomfrey le daba una poción a Lupin contra la fiebre.

"Aquí tiene Profesor," le entrego la poción a Lupin, el cual la bebió lentamente.

"He! Que tal te sientes, cariño?", pregunto Sirius y acaricio a su licántropo amorosamente.

"Mejor...solo me duele la cabeza," respondió Lupin sinceramente.

"Eso te va a durar un rato," dijo Madam Pomfrey, "Acostumbrate..."

"Harry? Tu también estas aquí?", Lupin acababa de notar a Harry, „No era necesario."

"Por que no? Ustedes son como mis padres," dijo Harry.

"Ya que ves a Sirius como un padre, entonces yo debo ser la madre," murmuro Lupin.

"Si...," Harry vio el rostro de terror de Lupin y se corrigió: "Quiero decir, ustedes son ambos como un padre..."

Lupin se recosto sobre la almohada.

"...por cierto, saben que es esto?", Harry cambio rápidamente el tema y saco el anillo.

"No me lo creo," chillo Sirius y Lupin se levanto rápidamente.

"No puede ser posible," murmuro Lupin.

Sirius se puso el anillo y el también se volvió transparente.

"No puede ser," dijo Lupin sorprendido.

"Tiene que serlo," dijo Sirius y le devolvió el anillo a Harry, "De donde lo sacaste?"

"Estaba entre mis regalo hoy...por que?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Es...el anillo fantasma de James," aclaro Lupin.

"Que es?", pregunto Harry.

"El anillo fantasma de James! Ya ves que cuando te lo pones te conviertes en un fantasma," respondió Lupin.

"Este, combinado con la Capa Invisible y todas las puertas de Hogwarts se te abren.

"De verdad?", quiso saber Harry.

"Pues, como fantasma puedes atravesar paredes," dijo Sirius.

"Y le pertenecía a mi padre?", pregunto Harry.

"Si, se lo regalaron en su cumpleaños numero 17," comento Lupin, "Tienes que saber que el anillo le pertenece a los Potter desde hace siglos y siempre que el primogénito cumple 17 años, lo recibe."

"Pero yo aun no tengo 17," dijo Harry.

"Y el anillo no estaba desde hace mucho en las manos de un Potter," replico Sirius.

Ante el rostro de confusión de Harry, Lupin aclaro: "James lo tuvo durante un mes...lo utilizaba siempre para..." se interrumpe y parecía apenado.

"Dilo tranquilo, Moony," bromeo Sirius, "Harry tiene la edad suficiente."

"Bueno...con el anillo y la capa se abría paso a los baños..de chicas," continuo Lupin.

"Y una vez fue con el a Slytherin," comento Sirius, "Pero no se había puesto la capa bien...Snape lo vio y le quito el anillo..."

"El que James tenia un anillo así era conocido," aclaro Lupin.

"Estuvo una semana en la enfermeria, ya que los Slytherin lo golpearon, cuando intento recuperar el anillo," agrego Sirius, "Desde ese entonces estuvo en las manos de Snape...y no pudimos hacer nada contra ello. Yo pensé que ya lo había botado a la basura."

"Pero eso significaría que Snape me regalo el anillo," dijo Harry incrédulo.

"...Cierto...que le pasa?" se volvió a preguntar Sirius.

Lupin tosió algo apurado.

"No me digas, que tu tienes algo que ver con eso?", pregunto Sirius directamente.

"Puede ser," murmuro Lupin.

"Que le hiciste al envenenador?", quiso saber Sirius.

"Pues..."

* * *

Flashback

Remus llamo a la puerta de la oficina de Snape.

"Adelante," sonó la voz cortante del Profesor de Pociones.

"Buenas noches, Severus," lo saludo Remus amablemente, al entrar en la oficina.

"Usted esta aquí! Que hay de bueno en esta noche?", pregunto Snape, sin dejar de leer el libro que tenia en las manos.

"Estoy aquí por la poción," comenzo Remus cuidadosamente.

"La poción matalobos necesita aun tiempo," le recordó Snape y señalo un caldero, el cual ardía junto a su escritorio.

"Eh...esa no...la del matrimonio..." Ahora Snape lo miraba directamente.

"...quería preguntarte si la ibas a hacer...pues si no, entonces tendrá que hacerse en primavera...Sirius y yo queremos enviar las invitaciones hoy..."

"Ah? Puedo elegir?" pregunto Snape sorprendido, "Pensé que le iba a rogar a Dumbledore, para que me obligara."

"Nadie te obliga," dijo Remus aterrado, "Como se te ocurre eso?"

"Así que puedo elegir entre hacerles un favor a usted y a Black, para que tengan su matrimonio en invierno o...no hacer nada," comprobo Snape e hizo como si tuviera que pensarlo dos veces.

"Creo que...no, no lo voy a hacer," respondió finalmente y siguió leyendo.

Remus gimió frustrado y cambio el tema: "Que tanto necesita la poción matalobos?"

"Diez a quince minutos," respondió Snape.

"Bien, entonces esperare," Remus se sentó sobre una silla e ignoro que Snape parecía querer darle puñaladas con sus miradas.

"Sabes, creo que los Linyinwins podrían estar en el Bosque Prohibido," Remus trato de iniciar una conversacion, "Probablemente iré hoy allí con Sirius a buscarlos."

"Que interesante," murmuro Snape.

"No se...se habrán perdido de seguro," dijo Remus.

"No usted...el libro," gruño Snape y cambio de hoja.

"Oh...de que trata?", pregunto Remus.

"De los efectos de un pino quemado en una poción de crecimiento sin morilla," respondió Snape.

"Muy...interesante," murmuro Remus.

"Que mas quiere aquí?", pregunto Snape después de un rato, mientras ponía el libro en la mesa.

"Estoy esperando por la poción matalobos," respondió Remus.

"Eso también lo puede hacer afuera," dijo Snape, "Y además tiene la apariencia de alguien, que se muere por decir algo."

"Harry no es James," dijo Remus sencillamente.

"Un descubrimiento fabuloso...como llego a este? Fue por los ojos o incluso el nombre?", pregunto Snape.

"Entonces no lo trates como a James," dijo Remus, "Le conviertes cada clase de pociones en su infierno privado..."

"Y usted quien es?...Su madre?", pregunto Snape peyorativamente, "Usted ni siquiera es su padrino...y lo que se refiere a mi sistema de enseñanza, no están en sus manos."

"Escucha Severus. Yo se que odias a Gryffindor y se también, que yo...nosotros aportamos mucho para que así fuera," dijo Remus.

"Ah, cierre la boca," gruño Snape.

"Lo siento," murmuro Remus.

"Solo cierre la boca y estaré contento...mejor aun seria, si desapareciera de mi oficina," agrego Snape.

"No...quiero decir que siento, el que te hayamos hecho la vida un infierno en el colegio," se disculpo Remus, "De verdad lo siento. Y si pudiera echar atrás el tiempo y corregirlo, lo haría...Pero no castigues a Harry por algo que James hizo...él ni siquiera lo conoció y no lo va a conocer jamas, pero tiene que pagar por los errores de James, o que?"

"Él es una copia de James," dijo Snape, "No tengo la culpa de que me lo recuerde tan fuertemente."

"James te salvo la vida," le reprocho Remus.

"Él solo tenia miedo," replico Snape.

"Que tantas veces tengo que repetirte, que Sirius es el único responsable por esa broma...Ni James ni yo teníamos idea alguna," Remus había subido la voz.

Odiaba esas viejas acusaciones.

"Y por que hizo tu prometido aquello?", pregunto Snape, acentuando la palabra prometido.

"No lo se," gruño Remus, "Y es igual...Harry no tiene la culpa."

"Yo..."

"Él no conoce a James," repitió Remus, "No lo va a conocer jamas y no es como James. Ni un poquito...Lo entiendes?...Maldición, miralo como Harry y no como la copia de James!"

"La poción esta lista," dijo Snape calmado y le entrego a Remus un vaso humeante.

Mientras que el licántropo tomaba su poción en silencia y torcía la cara, observaba al maestro de pociones.

Este parecía estar envuelto en sus pensamientos y fue sacado de ellos, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

"Si?", gruño Snape y un ravenclaw entro en su oficina.

Remus no conocía su nombre.

Por lo que este debería estar en primero o segundo o había estado evadiendo la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas durante cuatro meses.

Aunque lo ultimo no lo creía.

"Ah, Mister Ackerly," el Ravenclaw tembló ante la voz de Snape.

"Estoy aquí por el castigo," empezó Stewart.

"Por que otra cosa," siseo Snape, "Y ha llegado..." dio un vistazo al reloj, "...un minuto tarde. Recibirá un castigo extra."

"Pero Profesor según mi reloj he llegado cinco minutos antes," se defendio Stewart.

"Tiene razón. Tu reloj esta adelantado cuatro minutos," dijo Remus, tras observar su propio reloj.

Snape lo observo furioso, antes de dirigir su atencion al Ravenclaw: "Bien, entonces solo recibirá un castigo. Quiero un ensayo sobre los tipos de calderos. Cinco rollos de pergamino..."

"Cinco?", se quejo Stewart.

"Tiene razón...eso es imposible...quince y los quiero pasado mañana en mis manos," dijo Snape, "Y ahora desaparezca, Mister Ackerly."

El Ravenclaw desapareció de inmediato de la oficina para no tener que escribir mas rollos de pergamino.

"No lograra tener los quince rollos pasado mañana," dijo Remus cuando la puerta se cerro tras el chico.

"Ackerly es un Ravenclaw...se alegra sobre tanto trabajo," dijo Snape.

"Alegrarse?" Remus se pregunto seriamente, como Snape definía la palabra alegría.

"Quiere seguir con su discurso o me va a seguir con mi libro?", pregunto Snape fríamente.

"Ya me voy," suspiro Remus, "Pero piensa al respecto. Harry no puede hacer nada por los errores de James."

Snape asintió y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

"Y...Severus...de veras lo siento," dijo Remus, mientras abría la puerta, "Desearía que pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitarlo...Desearía haber detenido a Sirius y James una vez..."

Cuando casi iba saliendo de la oficina, oyó la voz de Snape.

"Le voy a hacer la poción, Lupin...así que envié las invitaciones!"

Los ojos de Remus brillaron de alegría y se dio la vuelta.

"Gracias...obviamente estas invitado, si quieres venir...gracias, gracias," le agradeció Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Vayase ya," murmuro Snape y Remus abandono finalmente la oficina.

Flashback End

* * *

"...tu no me lo creerías," dijo Lupin y recibió miradas desilusionadas de Sirius y Harry.

"Ah, vamos querido...cuéntaselo al lindo Sirilein," pidió Sirius con voz infantil.

"No, el lindo Sirilein no se va a enterar," dijo Remus con la misma voz infantil.

"No te imaginas como te extrañe," susurro Sirius y abrazo a su licántropo.

Cuando los dos se besaron, Harry los dejo solos y salio de la enfermeria.

Sus pasos lo llevaron en dirección al Gran Comedor, del cual se podían oír voces alegres.

"Ah...Harry...ya hemos oído la buena noticia," lo saludo Dumbledore, "Esta el Profesor Lupin mejor?"

"Solo tiene dolor de cabeza," respondió Harry y se sentó junto a Draco.

Este lo jalo para besarlo suavemente.

"Feliz Navidad," susurro el Slytherin, cuando se separaron.

"Lo mismo," susurro Harry y lo beso.

"Controlense en la comida," pidió McGonagall.

"Minerva..ya esta como Severus," sonrió Dumbledore, "No se alegra por los dos?"

Harry espero algún comentario de Snape, pero este no llego.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba presente.

Estaría durmiendo.

"Claro que me alegro, pero..."

"Entonces no sea así," Dumbledore la interrumpió.

"Por cierto...gracias por tu regalo. De verdad que lo necesito," dijo de repente Draco.

"Que bueno que te haya gustado," dijo Harry, "...a propósito de regalos...Que clase de huevo es ese?"

"Un huevo de fénix! Creí que podrías necesitar un fénix," respondió Draco, "Ya sabes...Voldemort y todo eso. Un pájaro con cualidades curativas no esta de mas."

"Un huevo de...Fénix?Pero yo creí...que un fénix se quemaba y volvía a levantarse de sus cenizas...no que salían de huevos," balbuceo Harry.

"Potter...de donde creías que vienen los fénix la primera vez...de un asador muggle?", pregunto Draco divertido.

"Has recibido un huevo de fénix, Harry?", pregunto Dumbledore, "Tienes que cuidarlo muy bien. Huevos de fénix son un escasos. Si se tiene suerte hay uno cada cien años."

"Debió haber sido terriblemente caro," dijo Flitwick sorprendido, "Cuanto dinero tuvo que dar, Mister Malfoy?"

"Eso no se dice," dijo McGonagall.

Harry imito a Draco, cuando vio, que el Slytherin se apresuraba con su desayuno.

Acabaron al mismo tiempo y salieron del comedor rápidamente, cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall empezaron a discutir por tonterías.

"Saldrá en uno o dos meses," dijo Draco, cuando llegaron a la entrada, "Revisa la caja. Cuando brille y haga piep entonces esta listo."

"En serio me regalaste un fénix?", se sorprendió Harry.

"No lo quieres?...Yo lo recibo de inmediato," dijo Draco.

"No dije eso," se defendio Harry rápidamente, "Es solo que mi regalo me parece tan...miserable en comparacion con un fénix."

"Tonterías, y lo sabes," dijo Draco y beso a Harry brevemente.

Ante el sonido de tacones, la atencion de los dos se concentro en una mujer, que caminaba lentamente en su dirección.

En sus manos traía un gran paquete y sus cabellos rubios los había amarrado en una cola con una cinta decorada con diamantes.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente, cuando la mujer estuvo cerca y pudo reconocerla.

Frente a ellos se encontraba nadie mas que Narcissa Malfoy.

TBC

* * *

Bien, trabaje lo mas rápido que pude y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Las respuestas a los reviews la pueden encontrar en mi homepage, la dirección en el perfil.

Les recomiendo que lean la otra traducción que estoy haciendo llamada "Espejo Negro", el link lo encontraran igualmente en mi perfil.

Hasta la próxima

Lilith Malfoy


	48. Suegra e Invitaciones de Matrimonio

Cambios

Disclaimer: A parte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Advertencia: Slash! OOC!

* * *

Harry tuvo que tragar saliva, al ver la mirada rígida de Mrs. Malfoy.

Pero cuando descubrió a Draco, su expresión cambio a la de una madre cuidadosa y abrazo al Slytherin brevemente.

"Mama! Que alegría, que estés aquí…te había esperado ayer," dijo Draco con tono acusativo.

"Lo siento, querido, pero tuve que arreglar un asunto para tu padre...vuelve mañana de Arabia y..." Mrs. Malfoy quiso seguir hablando, pero Draco la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

"Pues, no es importante…" se dirigió a Harry, „Mister Potter, supongo?"

"Eh...si", respondió Harry vacilando.

"Me es un placer conocerlo...Narcissa Malfoy," le extendió la mano.

"El placer es mio," dijo Harry estrechando la mano.

"He oído mucho sobre usted," comento Mrs. Malfoy, "Draco, Severus y Lucius han hablado seguido sobre usted...sin embargo..."

Lo observo de una manera que Harry no podia definir.

"Sin embargo?", pregunto Harry.

"Desde hace poco empecé a escuchar cosas positivas...Lucius habla mal de otros por naturaleza, pero las historias de Severus..."

"Eso se debe a que el Profesor Snape me odia," replico Harry.

"Y Draco también me ha contado algunas cosas," siguió Mrs. Malfoy, aunque había dudado un poco ante el reproche de Harry.

"Mama...la situación ahora es diferente," dijo Draco rápidamente.

"Si! Como pueden cambiar las cosas con los años...luego de su primer año, Draco deseaba mandarlo a la luna," la ultima frase la dijo en un susurro y dirigida solo a Harry.

"Yo a él también," aseguro Harry, pero lo lamento al ver el rostro de espanto de Narcissa Malfoy.

"...pero tenia razones. Hubiese sido expulsado varias veces por su culpa," agrego Harry rápidamente.

"Pero no sucedió," corrigió Draco inmediatamente,

"También dije que hubiese sido," dijo Harry.

"Rechazaste mi amistad...que debia hacer?", pregunto Draco.

"Pues...quizás no hacer de mi vida un infierno," ofreció Harry.

"Tampoco fue tan malo," dijo Draco.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiese replicar algo, noto el rostro divertido de Mrs. Malfoy.

"Deberían verse," dijo finalmente, "El dicho de que 'Lo que se quiere, se aporrea' encaja perfectamente en este caso."

"Patil también dijo lo mismo," murmuro Draco, "Y hubiese podido ahorcarla por eso."

"Ah, antes de que lo olvide. Tus regalos están en tu habitación," dijo Mrs. Malfoy dirigiéndose a Draco, "Sabias que Dobby trabaja aquí...Me lo encontré hace poco."

"Si, lo sabia," respondió Draco.

"Hizo una buena elección. No hay mejor lugar para un elfo que Hogwarts, pero de vez en cuando lo extraño," suspiro brevemente, antes de recordar el regalo que aun traía en las manos.

"Esto es para usted, Mister Potter. Feliz navidad," le deseo a Harry y le entrego el regalo.

"No...no era..necesario, Mrs. Malfoy," balbuceo Harry y movió el regalo, algo inseguro, entre sus manos.

"No es gran cosa," dijo Mrs. Malfoy, "Ya que Draco me escribió, que le había conseguido un huevo de Fénix de Hong-Kong, pensé que podría necesitar esto."

"De Hong-Kong?", se sorprendió Harry, "Cuanto dinero te gastas por mi?"

"Tanto como me apetece," respondió Draco sonriente.

"Pero...pero...no me puedes comprar algo tan caro," replico Harry.

"Potter, no fue mucho...negocie un poco," aclaro Draco.

"Si, negocias. Eso lo heredaste de tu padre," sonrió Mrs. Malfoy, "Una vez consiguió un huevo de un basilisco por diez Galeones, aunque este costaba mas de 2000 Galeones."

"Tampoco soy tan bueno," dijo Draco visiblemente apenado.

"Ah, Profesor McGonagall," saludo Mrs. Malfoy a la profesora.

Harry no había registrado que esta había salido igualmente del Gran Comedor.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Que sorpresa tan infrecuente," dijo McGonagall y estrecho la mano de Mrs. Malfoy brevemente.

"No tendrá nada en contra en que quiera conversar brevemente con usted acerca de mi hijo?", pregunto Mrs. Malfoy.

"Por supuesto que no. Sigame a mi oficina. Allí podremos hablar mejor," al decir esto, McGonagall observo a Harry y Draco.

"Un momento, por favor," pidió Mrs. Malfoy y se dirigió a Draco: "Estaré aquí hasta mañana temprano. Ya le informe al Profesor Dumbledore y él me ofreció de inmediato una habitación... si quieres verme, preguntale a Dobby. Él sabe donde estoy."

Lo beso en la frente, se despidió con un gesto de Harry y desapareció con McGonagall por el siguiente pasillo.

"Es amable," dijo Harry.

"Pero...la maldicion! Normalmente habría tenido un ataque de pánico frente a McGonagall," murmuro Draco, "A menos que..."

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues Draco corrió con pasos rápidos había la biblioteca.

El Gryffindor suspiro brevemente y lo siguió lentamente para no dañar el paquete, en caso de que hubiese algo de valor dentro de el.

Madam Pince no le presto atencion, cuando entro a la biblioteca; estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo su _Corazón de Bruja_.

"Que buscas?", pregunto Harry, al llegar junto a Draco, quien iba de un estante hacia el otro, sacando un libro y luego volviéndolo a poner en su lugar, frustrado.

"Tengo que controlar algo," respondió Draco sencillamente.

"Que?", Harry puso el paquete sobre una mesa, mientras se sentaba, "Hemos visto todo ya. Sabes que no hay nada sobre el hechizo allí."

"Claro que lo hay," dijo Draco, "Lo descubrí al principio...pero es solo la descripción y no como romperlo, así que no tenia sentido. Pero ahora lo...Ah, allí esta..."

Sonriendo felizmente, el Slytherin saco un libro café y lo puso junto al paquete sobre la mesa.

'_Hechizos de fobia'_ leyó Harry en la carátula, antes de que Draco abriera el libro y lo hojeara.

Draco se detuvo en una pagina y leyó esta rápidamente, antes de dejar salir un "Lo sabia".

"Que sabias?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"El hechizo...esta roto," respondió Draco feliz.

"Y como? No encontraste un hechizo en contra, verdad?", pregunto Harry.

"No...pero aquí dice, que el hechizo pierde su efecto después de 14 años," aclaro Draco, "O mi padre no tiene idea al respecto a lo va a renovar mañana."

"Entonces ella podría ahora declarar en su contra," dijo Harry pensativo.

"Jamas lo haría," dijo Draco.

"Por que no?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.

"Ama demasiado a mi padre," respondió Draco, "Jamas declararía en su contra."

"No estas hablando en serio, verdad?", pregunto Harry aterrado, "Después de todo lo que le ha hecho?"

"El amor nos vuelve ciegos!", dijo Draco, "Además que le ha hecho? La tiene bajo un hechizo, y que? La trata como una reina."

Harry levanto una ceja de manera escéptica.

"Me lo puedes creer," sonrió Draco, cuando noto el gesto de incredulidad de Harry.

"Pero sobre que quiere hablar con McGonagall? Ella es la jefe de tu casa," Draco cambio de tema.

"Tal vez por eso. Quizás quiere oír una opinión diferente...tu padre y Snape son amigos..."

"Eran," corrigió Draco rápidamente, "Luego de que Snape fue descubierto como espía, no hay oportunidad en que mi padre pueda oír el nombre Severus Snape sin maldecir a alguien con el Cruciatus."

"A propósito Cruciatus...te quería pedir algo," empezó Harry, "Lo pensé bien y..."

"No," dijo Draco bruscamente.

"Que no? No sabes lo que te quiero pedir," se quejo Harry.

"Claro que lo se...quieres aprender las Maldiciones Imperdonables, porque crees que de esa manera podrás tener mas oportunidades contra Voldemort," aclaro Draco.

Harry abrió los ojos.

Era tan predecible o el Slytherin lo conocía muy bien?

"Y no te las voy a enseñar," prosiguió Draco, "No tienes mas oportunidades, si puedes hacerlas. Al contrario, te torturara el hecho de poder hacerlas. Todo el tiempo tienes miedo de usarlas sin intención...Lo sientes. Sientes que tienes un poder oscuro en ti."

"A ti te va así?", supuso Harry.

"No te las enseñare," dijo Draco sencillamente, sin entrar en detalles ante la pregunta de Harry.

Harry asintió vencido.

Conocía a su Slytherin.

Si él decía que no, no había mas que hacer.

Para cambiar el tema, dirigió su atencion hacia el regalo de Mrs. Malfoy.

Encontró un sobre dorado, que estaba ajustado a un lado y decía _Solo a Mister Harry Potter_.

"Parece que no quiere que vea el contenido," Draco parecía divertido, "Mientras lees esa carta, voy a buscar unos cuantos libros para mi ensayo."

"Ensayo? Por que no se nada al respecto?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Porque no tenemos Herbologia juntos," respondió Draco sonriente y desapareció entre los estantes.

Harry giro el sobre y vio una M verde en cuyas puntas se sostenía un murciélago rojo.

Supuso que era el sello de los Malfoy.

Debajo de la M descubrió una pequeña B negra, pero no pudo decir de que era.

Abrió el sobre lentamente y desdoblo la carta.

_Mister Potter,_

_Cuando lea esta carta, ya nos habremos encontrado y Draco estaba cerca, así que no pude decirle todo lo que quería._

_Estoy segura que usted es un joven muy amable, pero tiene que entender, que me preocupo por mi hijo._

_Él es mi único hijo y como van las cosas al parecer va a seguir siendo así._

_Conocía a su padre, aunque no muy bien._

_Yo se, como él amo a Lily y si usted ama a Draco de manera parecida, entonces estoy tranquila._

_Pero si solo esta jugando con él para cobrarle por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado, entonces detengase, antes de que uno de los dos termine herido._

_Yo se que Draco no es fácil de tratar, pero no se merece el ser utilizado._

_Y por eso le pido que no le haga daño._

_Él ya ha sido desilucionado en su corta vida muchas veces._

_Su padre es un ejemplo._

_Draco me escribió, que usted lo sabia y espero que no lleve este tema al publico._

_Y aunque tras esta carta no lo parezca, le deseo a Draco y a usted lo mejor y cuidelo bien._

_Con respeto,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.D: Esta carta se destruirá cuando termine de leerla._

Luego de que Harry termino de leer la carta, esta se deshizo, hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de ella.

"Como si lo fuera a utilizar," murmuro Harry, antes de abrir el paquete.

Era una caja, llena de libros como _'Cría de Fénix'_ De Wilhelm von Phönixen, _"Primeros Auxilios para el Fénix'_ de EPM (los expertos de paja ros mágicos), _Fénix en el Interior y Exterior', _igualmente del EPM o _"Alimentos para Fénix en el primer año de vida'_ de Amulius T. Lupin.

/Estará emparentado con Remus/ se pregunto Harry, mientras que ponía el libro de vuelta en la caja.

"Wow...piensa que eres Granger, o que?", se sorprendió Draco, cuando volvió a la mesa y le hecho un vistazo a la caja.

"Que se yo? Es mi madre o la tuya?", pregunto Harry divertido.

"Por que? La quieres?", pregunto Draco.

"No," dijo Harry, "La tendré como suegra!"

Draco no dijo nada, sino que sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de incomprensión, antes de preguntar: "Estas ansioso por casarte o que? No se como piensas al respecto, pero yo no tengo ni 15 años. Así que no me asustes con tus historias de matrimonio…Tu supuesto compromiso me basto."

"Tu sabes a que me refiero...y...significa que eres apenas 14?", Harry cambio el tema.

Sirius y Remus lo estaban influenciando de mala manera con su matrimonio.

"No lo digas de esa manera tan despectiva," pidió Draco sonriente, "Me siento tan...pequeño, joven, o como lo quieras llamar.."

"Entonces en primero tenias..."

"10 años," termino Draco por él, "Así es. O por lo menos la primera mitad del año."

"Pero siempre pensé que podías entrar a Hogwarts solo con 11 años," se sorprendió Harry.

"No si tienes un padre, que quiere a toda costa que estés en el mismo curso con Vinc y Greg, para poner de cabeza la oficina de Dumbledore," aclaro Draco.

"Eres mas joven que yo," comprobo Harry.

"Y te alegras por eso?", pregunto Draco confundido, al descubrir la sonrisa de Harry.

"Soy mayor que tú," dijo Harry sintiéndose superior.

"Y vas a tener arrugas antes que yo," dijo Draco con el mismo tono de voz de Harry.

"No voy a tener ninguna...voy a estar antes muerto," bromeo Harry.

"Seguramente," dijo Draco seriamente.

"Estaba bromeando," dijo Harry aterrado.

"Yo también!"

Sin embargo Harry tenia la sensacion, de que Draco lo había dicho en serio.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decírselo a Draco, ya que de repente dos lechuzas volaron frente a Madam Pince, quien murmuro algo molesta, y dejaron caer dos sobres encima de la mesa.

Dieron una vuelta por la biblioteca, antes de aterrizar.

Hasta ese momento Harry reconoció a Hedwig y Zeus, quienes empezaron a limpiarse las plumas mutuamente.

"Parece que esos dos también se encontraron," sonrió Draco y tomo la carta que Zeus le había traído.

Tras mirar brevemente el sobre de Draco, Harry reconoció, que venían del mismo remitente.

_Para Mister Harry Potter_

_Mesa en la biblioteca_

_Hogwarts_

_Hogsmeade_

Y en el sobre de Draco, con la misma letra azul,

_Para Mister Draco Malfoy_

_Mesa en la biblioteca _

_Hogwarts_

_Hogsmeade_

"Quien pudo haberlas enviado?", se pregunto Harry.

"Quien crees?", sonrió Draco, luego de haber leído su carta, "Leela...ya tienen una fecha. Ya no pueden retroceder.

Harry siguió la orden del Slytherin confundido y abrió el sobre.

De este salio un boleto, que mostraba a un perro negro y un lobo gris acurrucados muy cerca del otro.

Lo abrió y leyó sonriente.

_Mister Remus J. Lupin y Mister Sirius Black_

_lo invitan afectuosamente a su matrimonio el 31 de Diciembre a las 14:00 horas en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria._

_Le pedimos tocar el boleto a las 13:30 horas para llegar directamente a Hogsmeade._

_Mister Bill Weasley lo dirigirá al castillo._

_Esperamos su respuesta,_

_Sirius Black & Remus Lupin_

"Convirtieron los boletos en Transladores," dijo Draco.

"Pero nosotros ya estamos en Hogwarts," se sorprendió Harry.

"Supongo que es una invitacion standard," aclaro Draco, "No van a escribir una para cada uno y la mayoría están aquí."

"31 de Diciembre? Es pronto...Oh, aquí hay una nota para mi..."

_Hi Harry,_

_Ya que supongo que no conoces muy bien las ceremonias mágicas y eres mi padrino, quisiera pedirte que vengas antes del matrimonio donde nosotros, para poder explicarte todo._

_Saludos,_

_Sirius!_

"Los matrimonios de los magos son diferentes a los de los Muggles?", se sorprendió Harry.

Draco alzo los hombros.

"Como voy yo a saber, como se casan los muggles?"

"Buen argumento," murmuro Harry, "Debería ir a donde los dos..."

"Es puede esperar," dijo Draco y lo beso espontáneamente.

TBC


	49. Nota de la Traductora

Hola a todos.

Siento de verdad la demora, pero no habia tenido tiempo para volver por estos lados.

Acabo de leer en el profil de la autora, que no va a trabajar mas en la historia como la conocemos hasta ahora. Lo que tiene en mente ahora es volver a escribirla y cambiar todo aquello que no le gusta. La historia en si va a quedar con 100 capitulos sin finalizar.

Le he escrito a la autora preguntandole si ella desea que traduzca la nueva version que aun no ha sido publicaba, pero que segun ella lleva hasta el momento (30.06.07) 30 capitulos.

La pregunta que tengo ahora para ustedes y de ella depende lo que haga es: Quieren que siga traduciendo la primera version de "Cambios" y eventualmente la nueva version o deberia dejar la historia como esta ahora y si la autora lo desea, dedicarme exclusivamente a la nueva version?

Espero sus mensajes

Lilith


	50. Chapter 50

Hola a todos.

Siento de verdad la demora, pero no habia tenido tiempo para volver por estos lados.

Acabo de leer en el profil de la autora, que no va a trabajar mas en la historia como la conocemos hasta ahora. Lo que tiene en mente ahora es volver a escribirla y cambiar todo aquello que no le gusta. La historia en si va a quedar con 100 capitulos sin finalizar.

Le he escrito a la autora preguntandole si ella desea que traduzca la nueva version que aun no ha sido publicaba, pero que segun ella lleva hasta el momento (30.06.07) 30 capitulos.

La pregunta que tengo ahora para ustedes y de ella depende lo que haga es: Quieren que siga traduciendo la primera version de "Cambios" y eventualmente la nueva version o deberia dejar la historia como esta ahora y si la autora lo desea, dedicarme exclusivamente a la nueva version?

Espero sus mensajes

Lilith


End file.
